


Jackie's Mission

by MysticRose1992



Series: The Doctor's Family [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 210,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aliens of London Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts out in season one episode four and will go all the way to Dooms Day. Not that much changes in the store for the first few chapters so please bare with us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

 

**  
**

The sound of the TARDIS engine fading into the small ally bounced off the walls scaring a cat and a few birds. Once the TARDIS had fully materialized the door opened and Rose walked out laughing, the Doctor followed her out in a calmer nature, having been used to time traveling for a while now. But it was still nice seeing his new companion smiling and laughing, and the fact that he had made her smile made it all the better. He leaned back to rest against the TARDIS, he smirked as he watched her try to wrap her mind around the fact that she was back on Earth.

“How long have I been gone?” Rose asked with laughter in her voice.

“About 12 hours.” The Doctor said trying to show off. Rose laughed some more before turning around to take it all in, before a thought hit her.

“Oh, right.” She turned to look at him, “I won't be long. I just want to see my mum.” She added and the Doctor barely bit back the urge to roll his eyes.

“What are you gonna tell her?” The Doctor asked, it wasn't like she could tell her that she would be traveling around time and space in a little blue box that was bigger on the inside called the TARDIS with a Time Lord called the Doctor, her mother would surely put her in a mental ward.

“I don't know. That I've been to the year 5 billion, and only been gone 12 hours.” Rose said with humor in her eyes, “Na, I'll just tell her I've spent the night at Shareen's. See ya later.” She added then started to walk off, a minute later she stopped and looked at him, “Oh, didn't you disappear.” The Doctor smiled at her and she smiled back before continuing to her apartment.

The Doctor sighed and looked around, something didn't feel right. It wasn't dangerous, or he wouldn't have let her go alone. He noticed a piece of paper on a light pole. He couldn't see what it was for the wind had caused it to fold over. The Doctor had a feeling that whatever was wrong had to do with that piece of paper that hadn't been there before they left. He quickly walked over to the pole and unfolded the piece of paper to see Rose's smiling face looking at him and the words 'Have you seen me?' glaring at him. He had been wrong.

He took off running after Rose, he had to stop her from getting home before it was too late.

**-One-**

Rose smiled as she opened the door to her apartment. Being home felt wonderful, but if she was honest with herself, being on the TARDIS felt better. “I'm back!” She called shutting the door. “I was with Shareen. She was upset again. You in?” She asked setting her keys down and walking to the kitchen to see her mother looking shocked. “So, what's been going on? How have you been? What? What's that face for? It's not the first time I've stayed out all night.” Why was her mother looking at her like she had been gone a whole year? Her mother dropped her cup of freshly made tea and Rose became really concerned.

“It's you.” Jackie said and Rose was not only concerned, but now very confused.

“Of course it's me.” Rose said, something wasn't right.

“Oh. My. God. It's you.” Jackie repeated pulling Rose into a hug. “Oh my god.” She whispered and Rose was able to see piles and piles of missing person posters and they were of her. What was going on, why was her mum acting as if she had been gone for a year, she had only been gone only 12 hours. Right? Just then the door opened and the Doctor ran in out of breath.

“Um, it's not 12 hours. It's, uh, 12 months.” The Doctor announced as Rose pulled away from her mother to look at in him shock, “You've been gone a whole year. Sorry.” The Doctor added sheepishly and Rose felt faint. She had been gone a whole year!

The Doctor really was sorry, he hadn't meant to mess up this bad. He had truly meant to drop her back off exactly 12 hours from when he had picked her up. He had no idea why the TARDIS had brought them back a year later.

“Doctor?” Rose asked quietly, unsure of what to say and do as her mother ran to the phone and started to calling someone. The Doctor reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it apologetically, he needed her to know that he truly was sorry.

“I'm so sorry.” He whispered just as Jackie walked back into the room, she saw their connected hands. She growled before she stomped over and ripped Rose away from him and forced her into a chair.

“Who the hell are you?” Jackie asked glaring at the Doctor.

“I'm the Doctor.” The Doctor said.

“Doctor what?” Jackie asked.

“Just the Doctor.” The Doctor said getting a strange sense of Deja vu.

“The Doctor?” Jackie asked.

“Hello.” The Doctor said with a small wave, Rose tried to hold back a laugh causing it came out as a snort. Jackie glared at the Doctor before turning her glare to Rose.

“Where were you?” Jackie asked Rose who looked nervously at her mother.

“I was traveling.” Rose said. The Doctor had to fight the urge to smile at his Rose, she had answered truthfully seeing as they had been traveling, but had hidden the fact that they traveled through time and space.

“But where did you travel to sweetheart?” Jackie asked desperate to know where her daughter had been.

“Nowhere special, just traveling.” Rose said, the Doctor turned his face away from the women to hide the fact that his ego had been hurt. Was the end of the world not special? Sure she had almost gotten fried and seen someone exploded, but was the thought not special? Or what about when he took her to meet Charles Dickens, okay so it wasn't planed and she nearly died so the Gelfs could have bodies.

“If it was not special, then you can tell me where you've been.” Jackie said pushing Rose to tell her and the Doctor turned back to look at his Rose.

“I told you mum, I was traveling.” Rose said and Jackie opened her mouth to say something else when someone knocked on the door. Jackie walked over to the door and the Doctor took that moment to walk over to the chair that Rose had been forced to sit in. A minute later Jackie and a policeman walked into the Living room.

“Hello, I'm Bob. I heard you just returned. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. First question: Where were you?” Bob asked.

“I was. . . Traveling.” Rose said taking a glance at the Doctor who smiled at her, the policeman and Jackie took note of that.

“Alright, so you were traveling. Where did you go? And who was with you?” The policeman asked.

“We went to, you know, where everyone goes while traveling. And it was just me and the Doctor.” Rose said really tying to avoid the questions yet trying to answer them at the same time.

“I see.” Bob said writing something down, “And how long have you been traveling? Why did you start traveling? And was traveling your idea.”

“Of course the traveling was my idea!” Rose said and Jackie couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

“The hours I've sat here!” Jackie yelled glaring at Rose who was trying to fight away some tears, causing the Doctor to fight the urge to yell at Jackie. “Days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? 'Traveling', what the hell does that mean? 'Traveling'? That's no sort of answer.” Jackie turned to look at the shocked policeman. “You ask her she won't tell me. That's all she says. 'Traveling'.”

“That's what I was doing.” Rose said, sounding like she was just about to cry which caused a painful grip on the Doctor's hearts. If only he could pull her out of this room and take her off on another adventure, and hopefully let her forget all about this and never have to come back.

“With your passport still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!” Jackie yelled right in Rose's face and the Doctor clenched his fists to keep him from doing something totally stupid which would more then not cause Rose to hate him and have him thrown in jail.

“I meant to phone, I really did, I just- I forgot.” Rose whispered looking down at her hands, she couldn't face her mother.

“What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you.” Jackie cried and the Doctor watched out of the corner of his eye as a single tear fell from Rose's eye. “Why won't you tell me where you've been?” Jackie asked, all the anger gone from her voice. The Doctor could tell that Rose was struggling to say anything and knew it was time to intervene.

“Actually, it's my fault. I sort of, uh, employed Rose as my companion.” The Doctor said hoping to save Rose by taking all of Jackie's anger onto himself.

“When you say 'companion' is this a sexual relationship?” Bob asked and the Doctor tried not to gap at him, why would this human automatically think that? Couldn't a guy and his best friend, who happens to be a beautiful woman and wouldn't leave said guy's thoughts, travel through time and space in a blue box that was bigger on the inside without having to be in a sexual relationship, no matter how much the guy wanted it? Plus, Rose already had a boyfriend.

“No.” Rose and the Doctor said at the same time, the Doctor trying not to sound disappointed and Rose trying to keep from blushing at the question.

“Then what is it? Because you,” Jackie started glaring at the Doctor, “you waltz in here. All charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the earth.” She marched up to the Doctor and the Doctor had to fight the urge to lean away or, better yet run away from her. This was why he didn't do domestics. “How old are you then, 40, 45?” Before the Doctor could answer she continued on with her rant. “What did you find her on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?”

“I am a doctor!” The Doctor cried offended.

“Prove it. Stitch this, mate.” Jackie yelled right before she slapped him so hard that the top half of his body was forced to turn with his head.

“Ugh, oh, oh.” The Doctor cried out in pain and Rose had to bit her tongue and force her body to stay in the chair so that she didn't do something stupid.

**-One-**

A few hours, a nice hot relaxing shower, and a change of close later Rose walked out of her room after blow drying her hair to find the Doctor opening the door. “And where do you think you're going, you're not leaving me here alone to face this. This is your doing so you will stay here and help me face this.” Rose harshly whispered to him. The Doctor looked towards the kitchen and Rose was able to see fear in his eyes, but fear of what? Staying here until everything cooled down? Or of her mother's slaps? The Doctor looked away from the kitchen and smiled at her, the fear still somewhat evident in his blue eyes, he reached over and took hold of her hand.

“I'm just going to go to the roof, I'm not leaving. I thought you and your mother could, you know, talk and, I don't know...” The Doctor stumbled trying to find the right words while trying to get out of there without anymore slaps.

“Doctor, just promise me you won't leave.” Rose whispered so softly that if it wasn't for his super hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

“I promise, now go in there and spend time with your mum.” The Doctor said before leaving. Rose stood in the hallway trying to collect the nerve to face her mother again. Once she had gathered up her nerves, she slowly walked into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table with a mug of freshly made tea.

“Mum?” Rose said catching her mother's attention.

“Where were you for a year Rose?” Her mother asked without turning around.

“I told you mum, I was traveling.” Rose said softly. She jumped back when her mother suddenly spun around and glared at her.

“But where were you traveling and why did you have to go without telling anyone? Why didn't you call me?” Jackie asked standing up.

“The Doctor took me on some adventures, I didn't expect to be gone a whole year. I swear, it doesn't feel like I've been gone a year. I meant to call, I really did, but every time I went to, something came up.” Rose said.

“For a whole year! Something just came up that kept you from calling for a whole year?! Is that something the Doctor!?” Jackie asked and Rose glared at her.

“No! It was never the Doctor's fault that I always got side-tracked from calling you! It was always my fault! Don't you dare try to blame the Doctor! He has been nothing but a good friend!” Rose shouted and stomped over to her mother. She didn't care what her mother said as long as she didn't say anything bad about the Doctor.

“It is his fault! He's the one that kidnapped you and took you away from me! He's the reason you won't tell me where you've been!” Jackie yelled.

“He did not kidnap me! I willingly went with him!” Rose yelled. “And he isn't keeping me from telling you where I've been, I have been telling you that I have been traveling with him!”

“But where?” Jackie demanded.

“I already told you, nowhere special!” Rose said throwing her arms in the air and stomped to the other side of the kitchen. Why couldn't her mother just drop it, she was back now, safe. She had always been safe, even when she was in danger she always knew that the Doctor would not let anything happen to her. The two women glared at each other for a few minutes before Jackie started to cry.

“I was so worried and scared. You're all that I have Rose.” Jackie whispered and Rose started to feel guilty again and started tearing up.

“I'm sorry mum.” Rose said and pulled her mother into a hug and began to cry too.

“Did you think of me at all?” Jackie asked causing a pain in Rose's chest at how bad she made her mother worry and how scared she had made her.

“I did, all the time, but...” Rose started.

“One phone call- Just to know that you're alive.” Jackie said and Rose held onto her mother tighter.

“I'm sorry. I really am.” Rose whispered, hoping her mother could hear the truth in her voice and know that she was truly sorry.

“Do you know what terrifies me is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Rose? What can be so bad that you can't tell me sweetheart? Where were you?!” Jackie asked and Rose opened her mouth before closing it. She wanted so desperately to tell her mother, but knew that she couldn't tell her the truth.

“He took me to see the world and showed me Cardiff's History.” Rose said before she pulled away and whipped her eyes, “I better go see if he is okay.” Rose muttered then ran out of the room and house. She ran all the way up to the roof and but didn't see him, she began to panic while looking around.

“Rose?” The Doctor asked from behind her and she turned to see him leaning against the stair way that lead to the roof. A wave of relief flooded through her as she looked at him. He hadn't left her, he had kept his promise.

“There you are.” Rose said walking over to him.

“I promised you I wouldn't leave.” The Doctor said smiling. His smile vanished when he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks, she had been crying. His hands became fists as he fought the urge to go downstairs and show Jackie Tyler why one did not make his Rose cry.

“What's wrong?” Rose asked when she saw the anger in his eyes.

“You've been crying.” The Doctor stated and Rose lifted her hand to her cheeks.

“Yea, well, that's what happens when human females get emotional.” Rose said trying to play it off.

“What did your mother say to make you cry?” The Doctor asked, starting to really dislike Jackie.

“She didn't say anything to make me cry.” Rose said trying to jump up on the the roof of the little building that housed the stairs.

“Then why did you start crying?” The Doctor asked helping her up there before turning to lean against the building.

“Because she started to cry.” Rose said whispered and the Doctor tilted his head to look at her but didn't say anything. “I can't tell her, I can't even begin. She's never going to believe me.” Rose said after a minute of silence. “And I missed a year? Was it good?”

“Middling.” The Doctor said, honestly not caring if it was true or not, he just wanted to take Rose's hand and lead her into an adventure that would hopefully get her to forget all the hurt and sadness her mother caused her.

“You're so useless.” Rose muttered angrily, and the Doctor knew it wasn't just about him not telling her about the year she missed and got angry, not at her but with himself.

“Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?” The Doctor snapped at her, hoping with all hope that she wouldn't want to stay.

“I don't know. I can't do that to her again though.” Rose said and the Doctor felt his hearts clench, there had to be away to convince her to continue traveling with him. Well, he knew one way that she would come with him, but he would not allow it.

“Well she's not coming with us.” The Doctor stated out of no where, Rose looked confused before she realized what he was talking about.

“Why not?” Rose asked, why couldn't her mother come with them?

“Because I said so, I will not have your mother in my TARDIS.” The Doctor said. “Who knows what trouble she will cause.”

“My mum would not do anything to your precious ship.” Rose said offended that he would think her mother would do something to the beautiful ship.

“There isn't enough room.” The Doctor said.

“Oh, don't you try that one, the TARDIS has plenty of space in it.” Rose said then looked at him with a pleading look. “Please.”

“No chance. I don't do family!” The Doctor said and looked into Rose's questioning eyes, “She slapped me. 900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother.” The Doctor said and Rose laughed remembering how he looked after being slapped.

“Your face.” Rose said laughing.

“It hurt!” The Doctor said trying to sound hurt but failing because of his smile at the sound of her laughing.

“You're so gay.” Rose said still laughing before what he said finally registered in her brain. “When you say 900 years...”

“That's my age.” The Doctor said causally, trying to hide the fear that she would run away from him.

“You're 900 years old?” Rose asked trying to wrap her mind around that fact that he was 900 years old.

“Yeah.” The Doctor said just waiting for her to tell him to leave and never come back.

“My mum was right- that is one hell of an age gap.” Rose said then slid down from her seat on the building hiding the stairway, the Doctor held his breath just knowing that she was going to tell him to leave. “Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things and.. I'm the only one on planet Earth who knows they exist.” Rose said then turned to look him and smiled at him, he let out the breath he was holding and smiled back. Just then a spaceship came flying over them with black smoke flowing behind it. It nearly collided with the bridge before it pulled up and flew around a bit before hitting Big Ben and landing in the Thames. “Oh that's just not fair.” Rose yelled before turning to look at the Doctor who smiled excitedly at her and took her hand before running towards the stairs.

**-One-**

They ran until they were meet up with a military road block, Rose looked around them and saw a lot of angry people who either wanted a closer look at the spaceship like them, or were trying to get to some loved ones that were on the other side of the blockade. She glanced over to the Doctor to see that he was still excited. “It's blocked off.” The Doctor said excitedly

“We're miles from the center.” Rose said and once again looked around them, in the back of her mind she noticed the words 'Bad Wolf' written on one of the cars in window chalk. “The scene must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down.”

“I know I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!” The Doctor said reminding Rose of a little boy opening a present on Christmas and getting the toy he had been begging his parents for all year.

“Did you know this was going to happen?” Rose asked suspiciously, was this why he brought them back a year later?

“Nope.” The Doctor said.

“Do you know where it crashed?” She asked.

“Nope.” The Doctor said.

“Oh, I'm so glad I got you.” Rose muttered annoyed.

“I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Rose, to see history happening right in front of us.” The Doctor said finally turning to glance at Rose, the excitement in his eyes made her suddenly excited. This was just another adventure for them.

“Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS.” Rose said grabbing his hand.

“Mm, better not- they've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top.” The Doctor said turning back to look at the blockade.

“Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice.” Rose said trying to convince him.

“You'd be surprised. Emergency like this- there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is.” The Doctor said, and Rose's excitement left her, annoyance quickly taking it's place.

“So, history's happening and we're stuck here.” Rose said.

“Yes, we are.” The Doctor said, his smile slowly leaving his face when he finally realized what was going on.

“We could always do what everybody else does.” Rose said and the Doctor looked at her, eyes questioning. “We could watch it on TV.” She added taking his hand and began leading him back to her house.

**-One-**

As soon as they got back to her house the Doctor turned on the TV and flipped it to a news station before finding another news station then flipped it back to the first news station. “What's going on here?” Jackie asked glaring at the Doctor as he focused on the TV and sitting in the chair right in front of it.

“A spaceship just crashed to Earth, right here in London.” Rose said sliding onto the couch, feet under her as she got comfy, she figured he was going to be there all night.

“So, why don't 'e go to his place and watch it on the news.” Jackie asked.

“Because mum, he doesn't have a home.” Rose said sadly “And if you kick him out, I'll be going with 'im.” Even though the Doctor was focused on the TV, he still heard what Rose said and couldn't help but flash her a smile before going back to the TV. Someone knocked on the door and Jackie went to answer it as the Doctor focused all his attention on the news. Something was telling him that something was wrong with that crash, it was just too perfect.

“Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting, and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene. “ A news reporter said before the screen changed to a man with a microphone standing outside next to the Thames River.

“The police urge the public not to panic. There's a helpline number on the screen right now if you're worried about friends or family.” The news reporter, Tom, said and a number appeared on the screen. The Doctor sighed, he didn't care about that, he needed to know about the ship so he flipped it to the other news station.

“The military are on the lookout for more spaceships, until then, all flights in Northern American air space have been grounded.” A female news reporter said.

'Who cares, what about the ship that is now here on Earth?' The Doctor thought flipping back over to the other station.

“The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find.” Tom reported.

'Well, that's not going to help me.' The Doctor thought before flipping back to the other news station.

“The president will address the nation live from the white house, but the secretary general has asked that people watch the skies.” The female reporter reported and he flipped back to the other station.

“I've got no choice.” Jackie's voice cut in and he glared at her from the corner of his eyes, willing her to shut up so he could find out what was going on so that he could figure out why he was getting a bad feeling from this.

“You've broken your mother's heart.” A woman that the Doctor assumed was one of Jackie's close friends said.

“Either I make him welcome or I run the risk of never seeing you again.” Jackie said to Rose and the Doctor feeling very protective of Rose didn't want her mother to make Rose upset again.

“Oi, I'm trying to listen.” The Doctor said gaining everyone's attention for a minute before he went back to the TV. He heard someone knocking on the door before all his attention went back to the TV.

“...his current whereabouts. News is just coming in we go to Tom at the embankments.” The male new reporter said before it switched back over to Tom.

“They've found a body. It's unconfirmed, but I'm being told that a body has been found in the wreckage, a body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore. A body of come sort's been found inside the wreckage of the spacecraft.” Tom said and the Doctor's eyebrows shot up.

'Now this is useful.' He thought.

“Oh, guess who asked me out. Billy Croot.” Jackie's voice once again brought him out of his concentration. He glared at Jackie and noticed that even more people were in the small apartment and that Rose looked so uncomfortable right then. He had to force his eyes to go back to the TV, before he pulled her into his lap to try and help her not be so uncomfortable.

“Oh!” Someone said right before the Doctor forced himself to focus back on the News just as someone knocked on the door again.

“Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extraterrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live in central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, whereabouts as yet unknown. Roads in central-” What ever Tom was going to say was cut off as a little boy climbed onto the Doctor's lap and grabbed the remote from him and turned the channel to a cooking channel where a man was making a spaceship cake. The Doctor took the remote back from the kid and quickly changed it back to the news.

“Albian Hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead, Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albian Hospital, with the roads closed off, it's the closest to the river.” Tom reported as the Doctor sat the kid back on the ground.

“Go on.” The Doctor whispered to the kid, and he watched him run off to the very crowded apartment full of humans before sighing and going back to the news.

“I'm being told that- General Asquith now entering the hospital. The building's being evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an Alien body contained inside those walls.” Tom said as the TV showed a stoic man getting out of a car and walking into the Hospital. The Doctor's attention was pulled away from the news by the noise in the apartment and his instincts telling him to find out what was wrong and fix it. He stood up and tried not to pull focus to himself as he walked out of the apartment. He was only able to take a few steps before the door opened and he smelled Rose stepping out into the night with him.

“And where do you think you're going?” Rose asked him, he turned around and looked at her with an innocent smile, well, he hoped it looked innocent.

“Nowhere. It's, uh, a bit human in there for me.” The Doctor said. “History just happened, and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half-price. I'm off on a wander, that's all.” The Doctor added trying to sound innocent.

“Right, there's a spaceship on the Thames, and you're just wondering.” Rose said not believing him.

“Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion.” The Doctor said and Rose gave him a look, “That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of decent, color of smoke, everything- it's perfect.” He said leaving out that it was just a little too perfect.

“So...” Rose asked hopping for him to elaborate.

“So maybe this is it- first contact, the day mankind officially comes into contact with an Alien race. I'm not interfering 'cause you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning, you were all tiny and small and made of clay.” The Doctor said laughing causing Rose to laugh. “Now you can expand! You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum.” He added then turned around and started to walk away.

“Promise and won't disappear?” Rose asked and the Doctor felt a little annoyance run through him, why wouldn't she realize that he would never just leave her here. He came back and gave her a second chance, and he never did that. Suddenly he got an idea, he began to pat his pockets before digging in one and pulled out a silver key. He turned around and handed it to her.

“Tell you what. TARDIS key- about time you had one. See you later.” The Doctor said then walked away. Once he was out of the building he sped walked to the TARDIS and opened it with another key. He ran around the console turning nobs and pulling levers, he grabbed his trusty hammer and begin to gently use it on one of the many gizmos on the console a few times before it got to the right setting he wanted. He ran over and pushed the button that started the dematerialization of the TARDIS, he smiled and kissed the hammer.

The TARDIS disappeared from the ally that he had landed in earlier that day and materialized in a storage closet in where he hopped was the Albian Hospital. He looked around and noticed how cramped it was before he made his way to the door. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to find the right setting he needed, he winced when the sonic sounded loud to him. “Shh.” He said to the sonic screwdriver before continuing to find the right setting. Once he found it, he unlocked the door and smiled as he opened it only to find himself now in a room full of soldiers.

**-TBC-**


	2. Aliens of London pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit

The TARDIS disappeared from the ally that he had landed in earlier that day and materialized in a storage closet in where he hopped was the Albian Hospital. He looked around and noticed how cramped it was before he made his way to the door. He pulled out his sonic screw driver and started to find the right setting he needed, he winced when the sonic sounded loud to him.“Shh.” He said to the sonic screw driver before continuing to find the right setting. Once he found it, he unlocked the door and smiled as he opened it only to find himself now in a room full of soldiers.

The soldiers quickly dropped whatever they were holding to grab their guns and point them at the Doctor. The Doctor put his hands behind his back and forced himself to smile at them. Suddenly a scream flew through the air and into their ears and the Doctor snapped into action. “Defense plan delta. Come on, move, move!” The Doctor shouted before running out of the room with the soldiers running behind him.

They got to a morgue that was very dark, the Doctor spotted a female doctor huddled against the wall with blood dripping from a cut on her forehead. The Doctor ran over to her and made her look at him, her eyes were dilated from fear. “It's alive!” The female doctor cried out and the Doctor turned to look at the soldiers.

“Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lock down.” The Doctor commanded knowing that if the alien was still alive it was now running throughout the building looking for a way out, and he would not have that.

“My god, it's still alive.” The female doctor muttered and the soldiers just looked at him without moving, getting on the Doctor's nerves, why did no one ever listen to him when he told them to do something?

“Do it!” The Doctor snapped at them before they actually listened and turned to do what he said. Once all but one were gone, the Doctor his attention to the female doctor. “Coma, shock, hibernation, anything, what does it look like?” He asked before he heard something fall and hit the ground with at loud clatter and knew that the alien hadn't even left the room. “It's still here.” He said smiling. The Doctor silently made his way to where the noise had come from and peeked around the operating table to see a pig in a spacesuit looking back at him, “Hello.” The Doctor said softly causing the pig to squeal and ran away, frightened. The Doctor saw the soldier that was still in the room cock his gun to shoot, “Don't shoot!” He yelled at the soldier stopping the man and chased after the pig, he lost sight of the pig when it turned a corner and heard a gun shot. He turned the corner and saw the pig laying in front of a soldier. “What did you do that for? It was scared!” The Doctor demanded glaring at the soldier before looking back at the pig. “It was scared.” He repeated softly. After a minute of morning the now dead pig the Doctor glared back at the soldier, “We need to move it back to the morgue, and because you killed it, you get to carry it.”

“Yes sir.” The soldier said then picked up the dead pig. The Doctor turned and began walking towards the morgue, this was why he did not like anyone with guns, they always shot first and asked questions later.

“Sit him right there.” The Doctor commanded and the soldier did what he was told.

“If I may ask sir, who are you?” The soldier asked.

“I'm the Doctor, I have been sent here to examine the body.” The Doctor lied easily pulling out his psychic paper and showing all of them that he was sent from someplace called 'Torchwood'.

“Why didn't you want us to shoot it then?” Another soldier asked.

“Because this is just an ordinary pig from Earth.” The Doctor said looking at the pig with a sad look, “You can go back to your stations now, we can handle this now that you've killed it.” He added glaring at the soldier who had killed the pig, the soldiers looked at each other before looking at him.

“Yes sir.” They said before leaving.

“I just assumed that's what Aliens looked like.” The female doctor said after the soldiers left, “But you're saying it's an ordinary pig, from Earth?”

“More like a mermaid.” The Doctor said and saw the female doctor look at him confused fro the corner of his eye. “Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish, and calling it a mermaid.” He elaborated but the female doctor still looked confused. “Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain stuck bits on then they've strapped it in that ship, made it dive bomb- it must have been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke.”

“So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting it's brain- it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens.” The female doctor said finally getting what the Doctor was trying to say, she was a smart one but his Rose was smarter. Speaking of his Rose, he really needed to get back to her, he turned and left the room and quickly went back to the TARDIS without making a sound.

**-Two-**

“Here's to the martians!” Jackie said holding a glass of wine, but Rose honestly didn't care. She had taken up the chair that the Doctor had occupied when he had been watching the news. After he had left to go wander, Rose didn't feel like celebrating or anything.

“The martians!” Everyone else cried, Rose heard the door open and looked over hoping to see that the Doctor had returned, but instead saw an out of breath and shocked Mickey. It took only three seconds for her brain to realize who she was seeing before she sat up.

“I was gonna come and see you.” Rose said, the truth was she had honestly forgotten about him, there was something about Mickey that made him easily forgettable.

“Someone owes Mickey an apology.” One of the many people in the apartment said.

“I'm sorry.” Rose said, thinking the person was talking about her.

“Not you.” The same person said and Rose was confused.

“Well, it's not my fault. Be fair what was I supposed to think?” Jackie said and Rose just knew this was going to turn ugly. She stood up and motioned for them to move into the kitchen to try and gain some privacy. Jackie sat down in a chair and Rose leaned up against the counter, waiting for someone to start, along with everyone else in the small apartment.

“You disappear- who do they turn to? Your boyfriend.” Mickey started. “Five times I was taking in for questioning- five times. No evidence- of course, there couldn't be, could there?” He then turned and glared at her mother. “And then I get her, your mother, whispering around the estate, pointing the finger, stuff through my letterbox, and all 'cause of you.”

“I didn't think I'd be gone so long.” Rose muttered, wondering where the Doctor was, why wasn't he here to help her.

“And- and I waited for you, Rose, 12 months, waiting for you and the Doctor to come back.” Mickey whined.

“Hold on. You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell?” Jackie screeched.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Mickey said closing the kitchen door and the window leading from the kitchen to the living-room blocking the other people from hearing them. “Why not, Rose, huh? How could I tell her where you went?”

“Tell me now.” Jackie demanded.

“I might as well, 'cause you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone.” Mickey said and Rose became scared. “Just now, that box thing just faded away.”

“What do you mean?” Rose whispered.

“He's left you. Some boyfriend he turned out to be.” Mickey said smugly. Rose pushed past him and grabbed her jacket before running out the door, Jackie and Mickey right behind her. When she got to the empty alley she stopped and tried to keep from crying, the Doctor had lied to her.

“He wouldn't just go. He promised me.” Rose whispered trying to convince herself that what she was seeing, or wasn't seeing, was just a nightmare.

“Oh, he's dumped you, Rose, sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it.” Mickey said rubbing it in her face.

“He would have said.” Rose said, getting mad that the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, had lied.

“What are you two chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?” Jackie said confused.

“He's vamoosed.” Mickey said spinning around, smirking, in the empty alley.

“He's not. 'Cause he gave me this.” Rose said glaring at Mickey while showing them the TARDIS key that the Doctor had given her, if he had really left he wouldn't have given her that, right. Then remembered something Mickey had said in the kitchen. “He's not my boyfriend, Mickey, he's better than that. He's much more important than-” The TARDIS key started to heat up and glow in a pulse that reminded her of the TARDIS sound. “I said so.” Rose smirked at Mickey before the TARDIS sound started up along with the wind it produced and Rose suddenly remembered that her mother was there. “Mum, mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, just go inside. Just- mum go. Oh, blimey.” But Jackie wouldn't budge and the TARDIS materialized right in front of them, right where it should have been.

“Huh?” Mickey said smirking.

“How'd you do that, then?” Jackie said confused and a little scared if she was honest with herself. Rose sighed and ran into the TARDIS to give the Doctor a piece of her mind, Mickey followed her in and Jackie slowly followed him.

“Alright, so I lied- I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing is a fake. I thought so- it's just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben- come on. So I thought, 'Let's go and have a look'” The Doctor said never looking away from the control panel, just knowing that Rose was mad at him.

“My mum's here.” Rose whispered in his ear when she saw her mother walk into the TARDIS. The Doctor froze, just knowing that Jackie was going to rant and rave and slap him again. He glanced behind him and saw Jackie standing slightly behind Mickey looking around shocked.

“Oh, that's just what I need.” The Doctor grumbled then looked pointedly at Rose. “Don't you dare make this place domestic.”

“You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you.” Mickey said and the Doctor rolled his eyes and bit back a groan, he really didn't need this right now.

“See what I mean? Domestic.” The Doctor muttered with a small pout and Rose tried not to smile at him.

“I bet you don't even remember my name.” Mickey said folding his arms and glaring at the Doctor.

“Rickey.” The Doctor said.

“It's Mickey.” Mickey said walking up to the Doctor.

“No, it's Rickey.” The Doctor said.

“I think I know my own name.” Mickey said and the Doctor smirked.

“You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?” The Doctor said, Mickey glared at the Doctor before storming out of the TARDIS and the Doctor hid a victory smirk.

'One down, one more to go.' The Doctor thought.

“That was a real spaceship?” Jackie asked finally coming out of shock.

“Yup.” The Doctor said.

“So it's all a pack of lies? What is it then?” Rose asked.

“Are they invading?” Jackie asked getting scared.

“Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert.” Rose told her mother and the Doctor looked at her with a proud expression on his face.

“Good point. So, what are they up to?” The Doctor said looking back at the console screen and began to try and find out what was going on, he would deal with getting rid of Jackie afterwords.

**-Two-**

Mickey growled as he paced around his apartment. The Doctor made him so mad! First he comes swooping in and nearly gets him killed by that plastic alien, and then he steals his girlfriend away for a whole year doing god only knows what, and no he had the gall to call him stupid. He just knew that the Doctor was no good and would end up getting Rose killed, he had to do something to get Rose away from him.

Mickey passed by his TV that held the news on it and Tom was saying something about people falsely accusing other people of being aliens and a number appeared on the bottom of the screen. “The authorities are now asking if anyone knows anything, any previous sighting, call this number.” Mickey smirked and pulled out his cell phone and called, this would surly get Rose away from the Doctor.

“Yes, I've seen one. I really have, an alien, and she's with him. My girlfriend, she's with him and she's not safe. Oh my god, she's not safe. I've seen an alien and I know his name, he's called the Doctor. It's a box. A blue box. She calls it a TARDIS.” Mickey said.

**-Two-**

“So, what are you doing down there?” Jackie asked the Doctor who was under the crating messing with wires with his sonic screwdriver in his mouth. He pulled the screwdriver from his mouth gave Jackie a pointed look.

“Jackie, if I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent Time Ship, would you even begin to understand?” The Doctor asked.

“Try me.” Jackie said glaring at the Doctor.

“Mum. Don't get him started.” Rose said from the other side of the TARDIS knowing that if her mother got him started then he would never stop. Jackie huffed before walking over to Rose, and leaned against the rail to join Rose in watching the Doctor, well Rose was watching the Doctor, Jackie was glaring at him.

“Some friend he is.” Jackie said angrily.

“Mum, please. I know you're mad, but I am sorry.” Rose said.

“I know, sweetheart” Jackie said with a sigh before turning to look at Rose. “Now that you're back, are you going to stay?” Rose opened her mouth to answer.

“Got it!” The Doctor cried, to be honest he had gotten it a few minutes ago, but had been listening to the conversation. He only cried out then because, he didn't want to know the answer to that, afraid it would be yes. “Patched in the Radar, looped it back 12 hours so it follows the flight of that spaceship.” Rose rushed over to the screen and Jackie followed at a slower pace. “Here we go, hold on.” He lightly tapped the screen before it showed the space ship hitting Earth. “Come on, that's the spaceship on it's way to Earth. See? Except, - hold on.” The spaceship left earth and traveled around the earth before landing back on Earth. “See the spaceship did a slingshot 'round the Earth before it landed.”

“What does it mean?” Rose asked.

“Means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. Question is, what have they been doing? “ The Doctor answered before changing the channel to a news station.

“How many channels do you get?” Jackie asked.

“All the basic packages.” The Doctor answered.

“You get _Doctors_?” Jackie asked and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

“There's only one of me, the universe wouldn't be able to handle more than one me.” Rose laughed at the joke but Jackie glared at him and the Doctor feared he might be slapped soon. “Yes, I get Soap Operas.” The Doctor said, “Hold on, I know that lot.” He said pointing to a group of people of the TV.

“But it looking likely that the government is bringing in Alien specialists- those people who've devoted their lives to study the outer space.” The news reporter said.

“Unit- United Nations Intelligence Task Force- Good people.” The Doctor said with a fond smile.

“How do you know them?” Rose asked.

“I've worked for them.” The Doctor said.

“If you know them, why don't you go and help?” Jackie demanded to know, why was he standing there doing nothing instead of working with Unit to fight the aliens?

“They wouldn't recognize me, I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm undercover- and, uh, better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Jackie, you've got a license you can do some driving.” The Doctor said walking towards the door.

“Where to?” Jackie asked as she and Rose followed him.

“The roads are clearing lets go and have a look at that spaceship.” The Doctor said stepping out of the TARDIS with the two of them close behind him. As soon as they stepped out they were covered by a spotlight from a helicopter.

“Do not move. Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads. You are under arrest. Do not move.” A policeman yelled into a megaphone as they were surrounded by the police and military. The Doctor and Rose were confused about what was happening while Jackie was scared. Mickey ran out of his apartment building and tried to get to Rose. When the Doctor saw Mickey, he knew exactly what happened.

“Rose!” He yelled when three soldiers held him back.

“Stay back. No.” One of the soldiers yelled.

“Rose! Rose!” Mickey yelled desperately trying to get to Rose.

“Raise your hands above your heads. You are under arrest.” The police with the megaphone yelled. The Doctor looked at Rose and Jackie before lifting his hands in the air with a huge smile, this made things so much easier.

“That's my girlfriend!” The Doctor heard Mickey yelling over everything.

“Take me to your leader.” The Doctor said and Rose smiled at him while Jackie looked at him like he was crazy.

“My girlfriend!” Mickey yelled as the police lead them to a nice black car.

“This is a bit posh. If I'd known it was gonna be like this- being arrested- I would have done it years ago.” Rose said as they slipped into the car.

“We're not being arrested. We're being escorted.” The Doctor said laughing as the car began to move.

“Where to?” Jackie asked unsure how to feel.

“Where do you think?” The Doctor asked, and they looked confused. “Downing Street.”

“You're kidding.” Rose said laughing.

“I'm not.” The Doctor said

“10 Downing Street?” Jackie asked in shock.

“That's the one.” The Doctor said still smiling and laughing.

“Oh, my god.” Jackie cried.

“I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?” Rose asked excitedly.

“Over the years, I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh, noticed.” The Doctor said a little embarrassed.

“Now they need you?” Rose asked seriously.

“Like it said on the news, they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?” The Doctor asked smirking and Rose smirked back at him.

“Patrick Moore?” Jackie asked and the Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Apart from him.” The Doctor said and Rose gently pushed her shoulder against his smiling that smile that only Rose could do that the Doctor silently named the 'Rose' smile.

“Oh, don't you just love it.” Rose asked and the Doctor smirked.

“I'm telling you- Lloyd George, oh, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?” The Doctor asked.

“How should I know? I missed a year.” Rose said, both looking serious before the both busted out laughing, making Jackie mad.

**-Two-**

Mickey paced back and forth in his apartment, which now held two cops and a general. He was worried that he had somehow gotten Rose in trouble, that wasn't what he had meant to do. “What about my girlfriend, she didn't do anything, it was that man.” Mickey said.

“Calm down sir your girlfriend is not going to jail.” The general said.

“So, she's alright, then? She's not in any trouble?” Mickey asked sitting down on his couch, across from the general.

“All I can say is that your girlfriend and her companion might be in a position to help the country. We'll need to know how she made contact with this man- if he is a man.” The general said before his stomach made a weird sound, Mickey looked at him like he was afraid the man would either puke on him or suddenly have explosive diarrhea. “Ooh.” The general groaned holding his stomach for a few minutes before he sat up and shifted. He looked at the two cops in the room. “Right, off you go, then. I need to talk with Mr. Smith on my own, thank you.” The general said. The two cops nodded before they turned and left the room, suddenly Mickey had a bad feeling.

**-Two-**

Rose looked around the crowded room as they waited for who she assumed was the secretary to come back with the Doctor's I.D. card. “Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North.” She heard someone say and looked over to see an older woman in a light pink suit by the front door. Rose's, along with everyone else's attention went to the secretary who walked back into the room.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right. And can I remind you- I.D. cards must be worn at all times.” He said making his way over to the Doctor. “Here's your I.D. card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance.” he said handing an I.D. card to the Doctor.

“I don't go anywhere without her,” The Doctor said motioning to Rose, “She on the other hand can stay.” He said motioning to Jackie.

“Oi! What's that suppose to mean! Where ever Rose goes I go, got it!” Jackie yelled.

“You're the code 9, not her. I'm sorry, uh, Doctor. It's 'The Doctor,' isn't it?” The secretary asked, and the Doctor nodded. “She'll have to stay outside.”

“She's staying with me.” The Doctor said, there was no way he was leaving Rose.

“And like I said, where my daughter goes, I go.” Jackie said.

“Even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in, and that's a fact.” The secretary pleaded to the Doctor, trying to get him to see that it was the rules and he couldn't bend them.

“That's all right. You go.” Rose said softly.

“Excuse me, are you the Doctor?” The woman from the door way said, but the Doctor didn't even seem to hear her, he was too focused on the fact that Rose wanted to leave him.

“Sure?” The Doctor asked, scared that if he left her, he would never see her again.

“Yea. I'll stay with me mum.” Rose said.

“Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?” The secretary told the woman in pink annoyed.

“I just need a word in private.” The woman insisted.

“I suppose so. Don't get into any trouble.” The Doctor said before he walked away leaving Rose with her mother, the secretary and the woman in pink.

“You haven't got clearance. I'm going to have to leave you with a security.” The secretary said leading Rose and Jackie some where, but the woman in pink jumped in.

“It's all right. I'll look after them. Let me be of some use.” The woman said then began leading Jackie and Rose in the opposite direction that the secretary had been leading them. “Walk with me. Just keep walking. That's right. Don't look 'round.” She said as Rose looked behind her, Rose snapped her head forward and the woman showed them her name badge. “Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North” She lead them down a hallway before stopping them after they got out of hearing distance. “This friend of yours- he's an expert, is that right? He know- he knows about aliens?”

“Why do you want to know?” Rose asked suspiciously. Harriet suddenly began to cry and Rose pulled her into a hug while Jackie looked around nervously unsure of what to do. Once Harriet had calmed down enough she pulled away and whipped her eyes. “I need to show you something.”

“Alright.” Rose said.

“Please follow me.” Harriet said then turned and began walking the way they had been walking, Rose and Jackie followed her. After a few minutes they made it into a conference room. “It's over in here.” Harriet opened a small storage area and pulled out what looked like a rubber suit of a man.“They turned the body into a suit, a disguise for the thing inside.” Harriet said bringing the rubber suit closer, when it was right in front of them, Rose and Jackie were able to see that it wasn't rubber at all, but real skin. Jackie gagged as she turned away from it.

“It's all right. I believe you. It's- it's alien.” Rose said then began to quickly search the room, she knew that was what the Doctor wold have done. “They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it. . . We could use it.” She opened a cabinet and a man fell out. “Ohh!” Rose cried.

“Oh my God!” Jackie gasped as Harriet and Rose moved to check the body.

“Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke.” The secretary said coming into the room. “You cannot just wonder- Oh, my God.” He said noticing Harriet and Rose over the body. “That's the Prime Minister.”

“Ohh.” A woman said and everyone looked to see a woman with short wavy blond hair in a blue suit walk into the room. “Has someone been naughty?” The woman said shutting the door to the conference room.

“That's not possible. He left this afternoon. I mean, the Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away.” The secretary said clearly in shock,

“And who told you that? Hmm?” The woman asked smirking. “Me.” She said before lifting her hands up to her forehead and began to unzip something there. An Electric blue light began to fill the room a the sound of electricity came from her. Everyone stood frozen in fear as they watched an 8 foot yellow alien climb out of the woman's skin.

**-Two-**

The Doctor and Unit were lead into a room that looked like the Prime Ministers office that had desks set up in it. The Doctor took a seat in the back and picked up the summary of what was going on and read it. Being a Time Lord and not human, his brain was able to process what was on the paper quicker than everyone else, so he finished reading way before anyone even finished the first page. So he sat and looked around the room watching everyone else finish up reading. “Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention. Please.” The Army General said and everyone looked at him. “As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine pilot.”

“Of course,” The Doctor said interrupting the Army General, “The really interesting bit happened three days ago, see,” The Doctor stood and and began to pace up and down the room, “Filed away under any other business, the North Sea- a satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at 100 fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate, next thing you know, this happens- spaceships, pigs, massive diversion- from what?” The Doctor said and began to think, “If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?” He stopped as it finally came to him. “Us. They get us. It's not a diversion. It's a trap.” He began to panic, where was Rose? Was she okay? If she was hurt there would be hell to pay. “This is all about us, alien experts- the only people with the knowledge how to fight them, gathered together in one room.” The Prime Minister farted and the Doctor spun around and glared at him. “Excuse me. Do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?”

“Would you rather silent but deadly?” The Prime Minister said with a smirk then glanced over at he Army General who look off his hat before he reached up and began to, what appeared to be, unzipping something on his forehead, the Prime Minister began to laugh. An Electric blue light began to fill the room a the sound of electricity came from him. Just then, the Doctor knew that not only was he in trouble but so was his Rose, her mother, and everyone in Unit. The Doctor was frozen in shock and fear for Rose's safety as he watched a 8 foot yellow alien pull off the Army General's skin like it was a suit.

“We are the Slitheen.” The yellow alien that had worn the General said after he had finished getting undressed. The Prime Minister stood up and pulled a device from his coat pocket.

“Thank you all for wearing your I.D. cards. They'll help to identify the bodies.” The Prime Minister said before pushing a button on the device. The I.D. cards around everyone's neck began to electrocute them. The Doctor screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, his only thoughts were on trying to figure out how to get out of this alive so he could save Rose.

**-Two-**

“It was bigger on the inside. I don't know. What do I know about spaceships?” Mickey said turning away from the General, he was getting frustrated with all these questions.

“That's what worries me. You see, this man is classified as trouble, which means that anyone associated with him is trouble. And that's my job- eliminating trouble.” The General said. Suddenly Mickey saw an Electric blue light reflecting off his walls and heard what sounded like electricity. He turned around and saw an 8 foot yellow alien crawl out of the general's skin. He froze in fear, what the hell was going on. Why was it that every time he meet the Doctor, he was always confronted by aliens!

 - **TBC-**


	3. World War Three P. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

"Thank you all for wearing your I.D. cards. They'll help to identify the bodies.” The Prime Minister said before pushing a button on the device. The I.D. cards around everyone's neck began to electrocute them. The Doctor screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, his only thoughts were on trying to figure out how to get out of this alive so he could save Rose. The thought of Rose being in danger gave him the strength to fight through the pain of being electrocuted to grab his I.D card and rip it off. Still in pain, he slowly made it to his feet and held out the still electrifying I.D. card to the Prime Minister.

“Deadly to humans, maybe.” The Doctor grunted out glaring at the alien and the Prime Minister, who he now believed was also one of those aliens. He walked up to the undressed alien and shoved it into the converter it was wearing, causing the alien and the Prime Minister, and most likely all the other aliens it brought with them, to become electrocuted. The Doctor took a minute to collect himself as his body began to repair itself, once his body was done with the more serious injuries of his electrocution, he turned and ran out of the room. He turned a corner and saw a group of soldiers and got an idea. “Oi, you want aliens. You've got them. They're inside downing street. Come on.” He then took off running back to the meeting room with the soldiers. By the time he had gotten back to the meeting room, the aliens had somehow managed to not only get the I.D. card off the converter but get the undressed alien dressed again.

“Where've you been?” The Doctor looked at the closest soldier and knew this wasn't going to end well for him. “I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this. . .Lightning!” The soldiers began to check the bodies that the Doctor knew were dead. “This kind of, um- electricity, and they all collapsed.” The fake Prime Minister said

“I think they're all dead.” One of the Soldier's said.

“That's what I'm saying. He did it! That man there!” The fake Prime Minister said, pointing to the Doctor, and even though he knew it would be pointless, he was going to try to talk himself out of being in trouble.

“I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise.” The Doctor stopped and looked at the soldier next to him, “That's never going to work, is it?”

“No.” The soldier said and the Doctor sighed.

“Fair enough.” He said then took off running, away from the soldiers who were now chasing him to arrest him. He turned a corner, trying to keep himself from their line of sight but it didn't work.

“Down there!” He heard someone yell before he was suddenly surrounded. He backed up against the wall, noticing it wasn't a wall, but a lift. Without any of them seeing, he pushed the 'up' button before holding up his hands in surrender.

“Under the jurisdiction of the emergency protocols, I authorize you to execute this man!” The fake general yelled and the soldiers cocked their guns before aiming them at the Doctor who just smiled.

“Well, now, yes, you see, uh, the thing is, if I was you,” The Doctor started, trying to buy him some more time so the lift could get there, “if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall- between you and me, little word of advice-” the lift dinged before opening “don't stand them against the lift.” The Doctor quickly stepped in before pulling out his screwdriver and sonicing the lift door closed. Now he just needed to find Rose to make sure she was okay. The lift door opened to show an alien, and to the right of the alien he saw Rose, Jackie, and another woman trying to get into a room. He forced a smile onto his face and looked back to the alien, hoping to buy Rose enough time. “Hello” he said before sonicing the lift doors shut again, going up another floor.

Hoping that he had gotten them enough time to get into the room and hide until he got back to them, the Doctor shot out of the lift and quickly found a set of stairs and started to run down them, he needed to get to his Rose right now!

“Check the upper bay! Don't check it when you're ready! Go check it now!” The Doctor heard a soldier yell and flinched, he could not get caught by them, not right now, not when he knew that his Rose needed him. He had made his way to the floor where he had seen Rose and was just about to go to the room he knew they were hiding in when the lift dinged.

'Shit!' The Doctor thought, then hid as two naked Slitheen walked off the lift. 

“Does us good to hunt- purifies the blood.” One of the Slitheen said as they walked into the room where Rose and the others were hiding.

“We'll keep this floor quarantined as are last hunting ground before the final phase.” The second Slitheen said.

**-Three-**

Rose stood there for a second, staring in shock as the alien suddenly began to get electrocuted before shaking herself out of it, just knowing this had to do with the Doctor. She turned and grabbed Harriet's arm then took her mother's hand and quickly lead them from the room, they needed to get as far away from that creature and find the Doctor. Jackie and Harriet screamed in fear as they passed the electrified alien. Once they had gotten out of the cabinet room they started running for a little bit before Harriet stopped, remembering something important.

“No, wait!” Harriet yelled, Rose and Jackie stopped to look at her, “They're still in there- the emergency protocols. We need them.” Harriet turned and ran back the way they came, Rose and Jackie quickly following her. They bumped into the alien running out of the room after them. “Aah!” Harriet cried out as they turned and ran away. They came to a room with three doors, and Rose shut the one they had just come from, in hopes to slow the alien down. But it just smashed through the the door as if it were cardboard.

“Oh!” Jackie cried as the alien broke the door before running after Rose as she lead them through rooms and hallways as they tried to get away from the alien. They came to a hallway that held the lift and a closed door all the way at the end of the hallway. They bypassed the lift knowing it would take too long for the lift to get there and ran to the closed door. Rose began to try and open the door, but was having a little difficulty. Jackie turned around when she heard the lift ding and saw the Doctor standing in it. He glanced at them before smiling at the alien.

“Hello.” He said before he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the lift buttons and the doors shut leaving them alone with the alien.

'Some help he is!' Jackie thought as Rose got the door open and they ran in.

“Hide!” She hissed at them as she shut the door. Harriet hid behind a cabinet, Jackie hid behind a little couch that was in the room, and Rose ran and hid behind the desk. They heard the door open and all of them held their breath.

“Oh, such fun.” They heard the alien say. “Little human children. Where are you? Sweet little humankins, come to me.” Rose suddenly realized that her hiding place wasn't the best, so she quickly darted from her spot to hide behind the curtains, wondering when the Doctor was going to find them, he always found her, or saved her before anything could happen, so where was he? “Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big green lips.” They heard the door open once more. “My brothers.” The alien said.

“Happy hunting?” Another alien asked, just how many aliens were there? 

“It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink.” The first alien said.

 “Sweat and fear.” A third alien said. Three? Great, how the hell were they going to handle three when they couldn't even handle one? “I can smell two old girls, stale birds, and brittle bones.”

“And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenaline, fresh enough to bend before she snaps.” The firs alien said moving closer to where Rose was hiding before suddenly moving the curtain, it's claw like hands scrapping against Rose's clothes.

“Aah!” Rose screamed in not only fear but a little bit of pain. Where the hell was her Doctor?!

“Rose!” Jackie yelled jumping up from her hiding place at Rose's scream.

“No!” Harriet yelled jumping out of her hiding place with her hands up. “Take me first! Take me!” Suddenly the door was thrown open and the Doctor ran in with a fire extinguisher and sprayed the two aliens closest to him.

“Out, with me.” He said and Rose pulled the curtain down on top of the alien that was right in front of her before running around the flailing alien to the Doctor who was still spraying the two other aliens while backing up towards the door.

“Who the hell are you?” The Doctor asked looking at Harriet.

“Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North.” Harriet said quickly.

“Nice to meet you.” The Doctor said as if they weren't in a room with aliens that wanted to kill them, it was almost as if introducing one's self to someone else in a room full of aliens that wanted to kill them was an everyday thing to him, and who knows, it might have been.

“Like wise.” Harriet replied before the Doctor threw the fire extinguisher down and they all ran out of the room.

“We need to get to the cabinet rooms!” The Doctor told them as he lead them to the cabinet room.

“The protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens.” Harriet told him, he glanced over his shoulder at her smiling as if he was having the time of his life.

“Harriet Jones, I like you.” He said.

“I think I like you, too.” Harriet said. Rose smiled before hearing something behind her, she glanced back to see the aliens were once again chasing them. They got to the back way into the cabinet room and found it was locked, the Doctor inwardly groaned before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked it. He ran through the cabinet room to the main doors to see the Slitheen heading for them. Thinking quickly he grabbed the glass bottle of whiskey that was sitting on the counter near the door and held his sonic screwdriver up to it. He could feel that Rose, Jackie, and Harriet were now standing behind him, well, he could feel that Rose was behind him, he was just assuming the other two were with her.

“One more move, and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Woof! We all go up. So back off.” The Doctor said and was happy to note that his bluffing had worked. So he lowered the bottle of whiskey with a smile, “Right, then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?”

“They're aliens.” Harriet informed the Doctor, and the Doctor rolled his eyes before glancing at her still smiling.

“Yes, I got that, thanks.” The Doctor said before turning back to the Slitheen.

“Who are you, if not human?” One of the Slitheen asked.

“Who's not human?” Harriet asked very confused.

“He's not human.” Rose said nodding her head at the Doctor.

“He's not human?” Harriet asked, her voice rising only one octave.

“Can I have a bit of hush?” The Doctor demanded, how was he suppose to get the answers he needed to save his Rose?

“Sorry.” Harriet said.

“So what's the plan?” The Doctor asked the Slitheen.

“But he's got a northern accent.” Harriet said to Rose.

“'Lots of planets have a North.'” Rose said quoting the Doctor with a fond smile.

“I said hush.” The Doctor snapped at them before turning back to the Slitheen once more. “Come on.” The Doctor held up the whiskey bottle once more, “You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government- What for, invasion?”

“Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?” One of the Slitheen answered.

“Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?” The Doctor demanded.

“The Slitheen race?” A second Slitheen asked.

“Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel-fotch Passameer-day Slitheen, at your service.” The first one said and the Doctor looked excited to find that out.

“So you're family.” The Doctor said.

“A family business.” The same Slitheen asked.

“Then you're out to make profit. How can you do that on a 'godforsaken rock'?” The Doctor asked.

“Ah, excuse me. Your device will do what, triplicate the flammability?” The second Slitheen said.

“Is that what I said?” The Doctor asked knowing that his bluff was found out.

“You're making it up.” The second Slitheen said and the Doctor took his screwdriver away from the bottle with a sad smile.

“Ah, well, nice try.” He said then reached over his right shoulder to hand the bottle to Harriet. “Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it.”

“You pass it to the left first.” Harriet said honestly.

“Sorry.” The Doctor said then handed it to Jackie what was the first on his left.

“Thanks.” Jackie said taking the bottle.

“Now we can end this hunt...with a slaughter.” The Second Slitheen said.

“Don't you think we should run?” Jackie asked scared for not her life, but for her daughter's life.

“Fascinating history, Downing Street.” The Doctor started and Rose just knew he was about to start rambling. “2,000 years ago, this was marshland. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man.” And there he went. “1796, this was the cabinet room. If the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain.” He reached over and opened what Rose had thought was a cover to a plugin but was actually a cover to a hidden button. “End of lesson.” He said pressing the button and steel walls dropped down from the door and windows closing the Slitheen out while locking them in. “Installed in 1991. 3 inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in.” He said turning to smile at them.

“And how do we get out?” Jackie asked the question that was on all their minds. The Doctor's smile turned forced as he looked around and realized what he just did. He had just locked Rose in a room surrounded by Slitheen that wanted to kill them, with no way out. Well, there was a way out but the Doctor would not even entertain the thought, for that way out would surly make him loose his Rose and he was not willing to do that.

“Ah.” He said berating himself. How could he have been that stupid. He turned and rested his head against the cool steel, and with his superior hearing he was able to hear the Slitheen, and they had just cut off all communication to the outside world. “They cut off communications to the outside world.” The Doctor announced.

“And just what dose that mean” Jackie asked.

“It means we have no signal in here.” Rose muttered, “We can't call for help.”

“Well, I don't know about you," Jackie started glaring at the Doctor, "but, I'm not gonna just stand here, I'm gonna try and find away out for me and my daughter.” She finished and began to look for away out. The Doctor walked over to Rose to apologize for getting her stuck here but stopped when he noticed the dead body of the secretary. The Doctor really did not want his Rose to be in the same room as a dead body, especially not after what happened with the Gelfs. So he walked over to the dead secretary and began to move the body into the little storage room.

“What was his name?” He asked Harriet who had made herself busy looking through the emergency protocols.

“Who?” Harriet asked not even looking up.

“This one, the secretary or whatever he was called.” The Doctor asked as he sat the dead secretary on the ground. By then, Harriet had gotten up and walked over to the door of the storage room, with Rose right beside her.

 "I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name.” Harriet said, now regretting not asking for the poor fella's name as she walked back to the meeting table.

“Sorry.” The Doctor whispered softly, not really knowing if it was for the guy or for Rose who was watching him with sad eyes. He stood up and walked out of the room, resting a hand on Rose's shoulder for three seconds before walking past her and pulling out his sonic screwdriver. “Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?” He asked Jackie even though he knew the answer.

“No, this place is antique.” Jackie said with a sigh, Rose walked over to the Doctor as he began to run his sonic screwdriver along the windows, trying to make it look like he was doing something as he tried to think of a way to get his Rose safely out of there.

“What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?” Rose asked placing a warm, delicate, pink hand on his rough, leather jacket, the Doctor looked at it -his brilliant Time Lord brain shutting down for all of 60 second- before he looked into her big, beautiful light brown eyes and had to force himself not to lean over and kiss her. With much difficulty, and a lot of will power, he forced his body to move away from hers, while still looking like he was working so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

“He's too slim- they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans.” The Doctor said, happy his voice didn't betray how much she, a little human girl, affected him.

“But those Sly-whatchamacallits are huge, about 8 feet or so- how do they squeeze inside?” Jackie asked reminding the Doctor once more that there were other humans in that room that needed saving other than Rose, though Rose was his first priority.

“Slitheens." The Doctor corrected automatically and got a look from Jackie that clearly stated she didn't care. "And its the device around their necks- compression field- literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, its a big exchange.” The Doctor said and Rose walked to the desk, accidentally brushing against the Doctor, who held his breath and turned to a window and sonic-ed it while fighting to get control over his body.

“Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller.” Rose said jokingly, the Doctor hid a smile while Jackie and Harriet gaped at her.

“Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes.” Harriet said and Rose looked ashamed for a minute or two.

“Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him.” Rose accused, pointing at the Doctor's back.

“Well, that's a strange friendship.” Harriet said when something popped into the Doctor's mind.

“Harriet Jones- I've heard that name before- Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?” The Doctor asked walking over to her.

“Ha! Hardly.” Harriet said and the Doctor began to think about why her name sounded so familiar to him. There had to be a reason her name was familiar, did she do something important some time after this? Or was this the reason she became important?

“Rings a bell- Harriet Jones.” The Doctor muttered walking over to Rose, in his subconscious and somewhat conscious need to be near her.

“Life long back-bencher. I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now- the protocols are redundant- they list the people who can help, and they're all dead downstairs.” Harriet said eyeing how the Doctor was standing near Rose, neither of them seemed to realize how he was standing, almost as if he was trying to wrap himself around without actually touching her.

“That's the protocols, right? So that means its got defense codes and things, right? Can we, I don't know, launch a Nuclear bomb at them or something?” Jackie asked walking over to her, everyone looked at her in shock. The Doctor wanted to scream at her, didn't she realize what that meant!?

“You're a very violent woman.” Harriet said and the Doctor knew that she understood what that meant, he glanced over at Rose and knew she understood too. Oh, his Rose Tyler was such a brilliant human.

“Why are you looking at me like that? I'm serious, we could.” Jackie said, still not understanding what she was implying.

“Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations.” Harriet said and the Doctor suddenly remembered why he knew her name.

“Say that again.” The Doctor demanded.

“What, about the codes?” Harriet asked confused at why the Doctor suddenly sounded excited.

“Anything. All of it.” The Doctor said smiling.

“Um, well- the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the U.N.” Harriet said slowly.

“Like that's ever stopped them.” Rose muttered slowly.

“Exactly, given out past record- and I voted against that, thank you very much- the codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the U.N.” Harriet said, “Is it important?”

“Everything's important.” The Doctor said deep in thought.

“If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted.” Harriet said then laughed a little sad laugh, “Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal.”

“What do they want, though?” Rose said giving Harriet a reassuring pat on the back while looking at the Doctor knowing -hoping- he would have the answer.

“Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion.” The Doctor said walking around Rose to the door, accidentally on purpose grazing her shoulder with his, “They don't want 'Slitheen World.' They're out to make money. That means they want to use something, something here on Earth, some kind of asset.”

“Like what? Gold, oil, water?” Harriet asked.

“You're very good at this.” The Doctor said giving her a proud smile.

“Thank you.” Harriet said feeling proud that she had made the Doctor proud. Suddenly, a beeping noise sounded through the room and everyone looked confused before it happened again and Rose realized that it was her phone.

“Oh, that's me.” Rose said, shocked that she had forgotten about her phone that her Doctor had enhanced so that she could get a signal no matter what.

“But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?” Asked a very confused Harriet that was only slightly more confused than Jackie was.

“He zapped it – superphone.” Rose said showing them her phone before checking it to see she had a message.

“Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts.” Harriet said looking at the Doctor.

“Dead downstairs, yeah.” The Doctor said as he tried to figure out who was sending his Rose any sort of message.

“It's Mickey.” Rose said as if hearing his thoughts and wave upon wave of jealousy hit the Doctor.

“Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy.” He growled out glaring at the phone.

“Yeah, he's not so stupid after all.” Rose said softly as she showed the Doctor a picture of an electrifying Slitheen.

“Call him.” The Doctor said handing her back the phone. Oh how he hated telling her those words, if it were up to him they would never see that idiot Mickey again, but seeing as how he could possibly be the only one who could help them.

“Mickey! Are you okay?” Rose asked.

“I just got attacked by an alien! Of course I'm not okay.” The Doctor heard Mickey yell with his superior hearing and gritted his teeth at the thought that someone was yelling at his Rose.

“But you are fine right? Why are you so shocked at seeing an alien, you saw one a year ago.” Rose said.

“No, no, no, no, no. Not just alien, but like, proper alien, all stinking and wet and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill me. I could've died.” Mickey cried over the phone and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

“Are you alright, though?” Rose asked and the Doctor couldn't take hearing her gush over Mickey anymore and stomped over there and took the phone from her, ignoring her glare, she had to learn she was his and not Mickey's. Come on, she chose him over Mickey! She left Mickey to be with him! She left the boy standing alone in the alley to be with him, what more proof did Rose need to prove she was his and not Mickey's?

“Is that Rickey? Don't talk. Just shut up and go to your computer.” The Doctor said, pissed that this puny human still had a place in Rose's heart.

“It's Mickey. And why should I?” Mickey asked.

“Mickey the idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, uh,” The Doctor took a deep breath and looked at Rose, “I need you.” Rose smiled at him and he had to force himself to not smile back. He took a deep breath before telling Mickey what web site he needed to go to. Rose leaned over him to show the Doctor a cord that would hook to the phone into a speaker so that they could all hear what was being said, and Mickey would be able to hear them

“It says 'Password,'” Mickey said as the Doctor hooked the phone up.

“Say again.” The Doctor said.

“It's asking for the password.” Mickey said.

'Buffalo'- two F's one L.” The Doctor said.

“So what's that web site?” Jackie asked as she helped Harriet pour them some whiskey.

“All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark.” Mickey informed her.

“Mickey, you were born in the dark.” The Doctor said.

“Oh, leave him alone.” Rose muttered gently pushing the Doctor. The Doctor turned to glare at her, a rebuttal on his tongue, but one look into her eyes and his rebuttal left him and his glare turned into a soft- almost loving- look.

“Thank you. Password again.” Mickey said.

“Just repeat it every time.” The Doctor said then turned his body towards Rose. “Big Ben- why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?”

“You said to gather the experts, to kill them.” Harriet said, handing them all a glass of whiskey.

“That lot would have gathered for a weather balloon- you don't need to crash-land in the middle of London.” The Doctor said.

“The Slitheen were hiding, but then they put the entire planet on red alert- what would they do that for?” Rose said.

“Oh, listen to her.” Jackie muttered, but Rose still heard her.

“Well, at least I'm trying.” Rose snapped at her.

“Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets, I have had creatures from the pits of hell chasing me, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth.” Jackie cried angrily.

“I told you what happened.” Rose said annoyed.

“I'm talking to him.” Jackie snapped at Rose who flinched back and the Doctor had to stop himself from attacking Jackie. "'Cause I've seen this live of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it and maybe you think it's all clever and smart,” at this point the Doctor looked a little nervous and a little offended, “but you tell me, just answer me this- is my daughter safe?”

“Mum, I'm fine.” Rose said walking over to her mum to pull her into a hug, but her mother pulled away.

“Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?” The Doctor looked from Jackie to Rose. He was afraid to answer that question, afraid that if he told Jackie the truth that she would take his Rose from him, and he wouldn't be able to live without her. Even though they hadn't been together very long, in that short time that they had been together Rose had quickly become very important to him, she was quickly becoming his world, his soul, his everything. And quite frankly that scared him, but he knew that he would not have it any other way. “Well, what's the answer?” Jackie asked impatiently

“We're in.” Mickey said saving the Doctor, and the Doctor never thought he would feel so happy to hear his voice.

“Now, then. On the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon- Little concentric circles- click on that.” The Doctor said and a second later they heard what sounded like a sonic wave length.

“What is it?” Mickey asked.

“The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying.” The Doctor snapped.

“You'll have to answer me one day, even if I have to travel with you until I get my answer.” Jackie muttered.

“Mum, hush.” Rose whispered as she moved over to the Doctor, subconsciously needing to be next to him.

“It's some sort of message.” The Doctor told her looking her in her eye, he heard her heart skip a beat and assumed it was from fear.

“What's it say?” Rose quietly asked him.

“Don't know- its on a loop, keeps repeating.” A sound of a buzzer covered the message. “HUSH!” He all but yelled at Mickey.

“That's not me.” Mickey said. “I'm going to see who that is.”

“It's 3:00 in the morning.” Jackie said, who would be ringing Mickey at 3 in the morning.

“Well, I'll go tell them that.” Mickey snapped at her.

“It's beaming out into space. Who's it for?” The Doctor asked deep in thought.

“It's him! It's the thing! It's the Slip-een! They've found me!” They heard Mickey yell.

“Mickey I need that signal.” The Doctor told him.

“Never mind the signal! Get out! Mickey, just get out! Get out! Get out!” Rose yelled.

“I can't. It's by the front door. Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's gonna kill me.” Mickey cried out.

“There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're suppose to be the expert! Think of something.” Harriet yelled panicking

“I'm trying.” The Doctor snapped back.

“That's my boyfriend.” Rose cried out and the Doctor turned to her to tell her that she wasn't Mickey's girlfriend. That when she left Mickey a year ago for him, that was the day she dumped Mickey for him. She was HIS!! But the look on her face made the words dissolve in his mouth, and he knew then that if she asked him to he would burn up a sun, or destroy any planet she pointed to.

“Right! If we're going to find their weakness- we need to find out where they're from, which planet. So judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to 5,000 planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information.” The Doctor said, then began to try and figure out just who the Slitheen were.

“They're green.” Jackie said.

“Yep, narrows it down.” The Doctor said.

“Good sense of smell.” Rose cried out.

“Narrows it down.” The Doctor said.

“They can smell adrenaline.” Rose said.

“Narrows it down.” The Doctor said.

“The pig technology.” Harriet said and the Doctor looked at her wondering for a second how she knew that.

“Narrows it down.” The Doctor said.

“The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?” Jackie said.

“Narrows it down.” The Doctor said.

“It's getting in!” Mickey yelled.

“They hunt like it's a ritual.” Rose cried in a panic.

“Narrows it down.” The Doctor said.

“Wait a minute.” Harriet said and everyone looked at her. “Did you notice when they fart- if you'll pardon the word- it doesn't just smell like a fart- if you'll pardon the word- it's something else, what is it? It's more like um-”

“Bad breath.” Jackie jumped in.

“That's it!” Harriet cried.

“Calcium decay! Now, _that_ narrows it down.” The Doctor said smirking.

“We're getting there, Mickey!” Rose yelled.

“Too late!” Mickey yelled back.

“Calcium Phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else? Hyphenated sodium- YES!” The Doctor cried out then looked at them with a triumphant look. “That narrows it down to one planet- Raxacoricofallapatorius!”

“Oh, yeah, great, we could write 'em a letter.” Mickey snapped.

“Get into the kitchen. Calcium, recombined with compression field- ascetic acid- vinegar.” The Doctor demanded.

“Just like Hannibal!” Harriet said.

“Just like Hannibal! Mickey have you got any vinegar?” The Doctor asked.

“How should I know?” Mickey said.

“It's your kitchen.” The Doctor said dumbfounded that he didn't even know what was in his own kitchen.

“Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf.” Rose said.

“Gherkins. Yeah. Pickled onions! Picked eggs!” Mickey said and the Doctor looked at Rose with a disgusted look.

“You kiss this man?” The Doctor asked just as they heard the Slitheen break down the kitchen door and Mickey throw the vinegar on the Slitheen, a minute later they heard an explosion and they all sighed in relief.

"Hannibal?” Jackie asked looking at Harriet as the adrenaline started to leave her blood stream.

“Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar.” Harriet said as if everyone should have known that.

“Oh. Well, there you go, then.” Jackie said, sounding slightly offended.

**-TBC-**


	4. War World Three P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

“Listen to this.” Mickey said.

“Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads, and they have found massive weapons of destruction. Capable of being deployed within 45 seconds.” They all heard and the Doctor looked somewhere between confused and pissed, causing Rose to instinctively move closer to him, as if to try and calm him.

“What?” The Doctor asked himself as he also moved closer to Rose, by this point they were nearly touching.

“Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction...unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the Untied Nations- pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival. Because...from this moment on- it is my solemn duty to inform you- planet Earth is at war.” The fake Prime Minister said over the phone that the Doctor could tell was being held up against the TV.

“He's making it up.” The Doctor said looking at Rose before he pushing away from the table and starting to pace. “There's no weapons up there. There's no threat. He just invented it.”

“Do you think they'll believe him?” Harriet asked panicking.

“Well, you did last time.” Rose muttered.

“That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, 'cause you lot you get scared, you lash out.” The Doctor said as he made his way to the door.

“Say they release the defense codes, then what?” Jackie asked.

“Then the Slitheen's go nuclear.” The Doctor finished reaching for the button.

“But why?” Harriet asked as the steel opened up.

“You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space 'cause there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three- whole planet gets nuked.” The Doctor said and Jackie started to panic.

“And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship, waiting in the Thames. Not crashed just parked. Barely two minutes away.” A Slitheen, now dressed as the woman in the blue suit, said smirking at them.

“But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place, what for?” Harriet asked.

“Profit. That's what the signal is, beaming into space, an advert.” The Doctor said.

“Sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it, piece by piece. Radioactive chunks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel.” The woman said.

“At the cost of five billion lives.” The Doctor said, his eyes becoming darker in his anger at the Slitheen and worry for his Rose.

“Hmm. Bargain.” The Slitheen said and Rose grabbed the Doctor's arm in fear.

“Then I give you a choice- leave this planet or I'll stop you.” The Doctor said, his anger and and worry rising. The Slitheen laughed at him and Rose's grip tightened on his arm.

“What, you...trapped in your box?” The woman asked.

“Yes. Me.” The Doctor said then pushed the button closing them in again. It would seem that there was no other way around it, the Doctor would have to use that tactic to get them out. He just hopped that Rose would be able to some how survive, because if she didn't he didn't know what he would do. He turned and walked over to the phone, and even though he knew it wouldn't work he needed to try one last thing before he used _that_. “Mickey, on that website there should be a list of people to contact, start tying to contact them and tell them what is happening.”

“Yes Doctor.” Mickey said.

“All right Doctor, I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do.” Jackie said, the Doctor just looked at her then to Rose before he sighed and moved to lean on the wall and looked at the ground.

“If we could ferment the porch. We could make ascetic acid.” Harriet said looking to the Doctor for help, but the Doctor didn't look at her.

“Mickey, any luck?” Jackie asked.

“There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail.” Mickey said and the Doctor closed his eyes, it was just as he knew it would be. Now there really was no other option, he had to do it, and it would kill him to loose his Rose.

“Voicemail dooms us all.” Harriet muttered.

“If we could just get out of here.” Rose said softly.

“There's a way out.” The Doctor said not looking at any of them, how could he when he was about to kill them.

“What?” Rose asked walking over to him.

“There's always been a way out.” The Doctor said, still not looking at them.

“Then why didn't you tell us before, we could have already been out of here!” Jackie demanded and the Doctor looked up at her, his eyes hard and cold, like those of a killer.

“Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe.” The Doctor spat out and Jackie froze in fear.

“Don't you dare, whatever it is, don't you dare.” Jackie harshly whispered.

“That's the thing- if I don't dare, everyone dies.” The Doctor whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, either way he would loose his Rose.

“Do it.” Rose whispered and the Doctor snapped his eyes to her, shocked at what she just said, and saw absolute trust in her eyes. She trusted him with all her heart and soul, she trusted him to do the right thing.

“You don't even know what it is- you'd just let me?” The Doctor said softly, awed at the trust she held for him.

“Yeah.” Rose said and the Doctor's hearts swelled. Jackie suddenly ran over and pulled her into a protective hug glaring at the Doctor, snapping him back to reality.

“Please, Doctor please she's my daughter. She's just a kid.” Jackie pleaded to him.

“Do you think I don't know that?” The Doctor snapped at Jackie causing her to flinch, “'Cause this is my life, Jackie- it's not fun. It's not smart. It's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will.” The Doctor said sounding as if he was trying not to cry.

“Then what're you waiting for?” Rose said, pulling out of her mother's hug. The Doctor looked at her for a full minute before pulling her into a hug.

“I could save the world but lose you.” The Doctor said in her ear.

“Except,” Harriet said and everyone turned to look at her, Rose had to unwillingly pull away from the Doctor to see her, “it's not your decision, Doctor, it's mine.”

“Who the hell are you to take on this decision?! If anyone is to make this decision it is me, this is my daughter's life at stake!” Jackie screeched forgetting that all of there lives would be in danger.

“I am Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North, the only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people- and on behalf of the people, I command you-” Harriet said looking into the Doctor's ice blue eyes, “do it.” The Doctor looked at Rose before smiling and running over to the phone.

“Mickey find where the closest submarine is.” The Doctor said.

“Okay.” Mickey said a little confused.

“How do we get out?” Rose asked a little scared, the Doctor turned around and grabbed her hand and gave her a sad look.

“We don't. We stay here.” He said before turning back to the phone, dropping Rose's hand in the process. “Use the 'Buffalo” password. It overrides everything.” He told Mickey.

“We're in.” Mickey said. “Here it it, uh...HMS Taurean, Trafalagar class submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth.”

“Right, we need to select a missile.” The Doctor said and Jackie gasped figuring out what he was going to do.

“We can't go nuclear. We don't have to defense codes.” Mickey told them.

“We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile. What's the first category?” The Doctor asked.

“Sub Harpoon, UGM-84A.” Mickey read out.

“That's the one. Select. You ready for this?” The Doctor asked feeling Jackie's glare on him.

“Yeah.” Mickey muttered.

“Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands.” The Doctor said then looked into Rose's scared, yet trusting eyes. “Fire.”

“Oh, my God.” Jackie cried when they heard Mickey hit the button.

“How solid are these?” Harriet asked talking about the walls.

“Not solid enough. Built for short-range attack, nothing this big.” The Doctor said.

“Alright,” Rose said looking around getting an idea, everyone looked at her, “now I'm making the decision.” Rose said then looked into the Doctor's eyes with a determined look. “I'm not gonna die, we're gonna ride this one out.” She ran over to the storage and looked in before smiling at them, “It's like what they say about Earthquakes- you can survive them by standing under a door frame. Now, this cupboard's small, so it's strong.” She began to clean out the storage room, “Come and help me. Come on!” Jackie and Harriet ran over to help them and the Doctor smiled at how brilliant his pink and yellow Rose was.

“It's on radar. Counter defense 556.” Mickey told the Doctor as he unhooked the phone and ran into the storage room.

“Stop them intercepting it.” The Doctor yelled.

“I'm doing it now.” Mickey said.

“Good boy.” The Doctor said as they all sat huddled up together in a corner of the storage room.

“556 neutralized.” Mickey said and the Doctor wrapped his body around Rose's, if any debris fell he didn't want any of it hitting her, if any one was gonna get hurt from debris then it would be him.

“Here we go.” Jackie muttered trying to get her arms around Rose, but found it difficult with the Doctor's body in the way.

“Well, nice knowing you all. Hannibal!” Harriet said, closing her eyes and squeezing as close to the Doctor and Rose ball as possible.

“Oh!” Rose, Jackie, and Harriet cried as the missile hit the building, the Doctor grunted and tightened his hold on Rose as the storage room flew into the air and started tossing and turning. Rose yelled in fear and held on to the Doctor as tight as she could.

“It's okay,” He whispered in her ear. “I've got you, I won't let anything happen to you.” They all cried out in shock when the storage room hit the ground up side down. Everyone stayed where they were waiting to see if the storage room would move again. After a minute of nothing happening the Doctor disentangled himself from Rose and helped her up and saw Jackie and Harriet shakily push themselves up. The Doctor walked over to the door and kicked it open to see the piles of wood and brick that had once been Downing Street.

“Made in Britain.” Harriet said, adrenaline still running through her body and a soldier ran over to them shocked to see someone had made it out alive and unharmed.

“Oh, my God. Are you all right?” The solder asked making his way up to them as Harriet made her way to him.

“Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North.” She said showing him her badge, “I want you to contact the U.N. immediately, tell them ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down.” The soldier just stared at her like she was crazy, “Go on, tell the news.”

“Yes ma'am.” The soldier said before running off to do as she said.

“Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out.” Harriet said as she turned to look at the Doctor who was smiling and had his arm around Rose as he helped her through the pile of wood and brick. “Oh, lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister.”

“Maybe you should have a go.” The Doctor said smirking.

“Me? Ha. I'm only a back-bencher.” Harriet said.

“I'd vote for you.” Rose told her honestly.

“Now, don't be silly.” Harriet said then looked over to where the soldier had run off to. “Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!” Harriet yelled, making her way to the mass media.

“I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones- future Prime Minister, elected for three successive terms- the architect of Britain's Golden Age.” The Doctor said as he helped Rose off the pile that had been Downing Street before Mickey blew it up, totally forgetting that Jackie was there and most likely needed help to.

“The Crisis Has Passed! Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today.” They heard Harriet yell. The Doctor smiled down at Rose, happy that she had made it through it all alive before turning to lead her back to the TRADIS only to come face to face with Jackie and sighed. This wasn't going to be pleasant. Aliens coming to invade the Earth, or blow it up to sale, or even just to try and kill him he could handle, but Jackie Tyler he could not.

**-Four-**

“Mankind stands tall, proud-” Harriet said over the TV as Rose sat, waiting for the Doctor to return. When they had gotten back to the apartment the Doctor told them that there was somethings that still needed to be done. He had promised her that he would not move the TARDIS and had taken Mickey with him so that she knew he wouldn't leave.

“Harriet Jones.” Her mother said coming into the room bringing Rose back to reality. “Who does she think she is? Look at her, taking all the credit. Should be you on there. My daughter saved the world!” Jackie said yelling at the TV.

“I think the Doctor helped a bit.” Rose mutter, both of them easily forgetting that it was Mickey that had actually saved the world, he was the one that made it so the missile would hit Downing Street.

“Oh, alright then. Him too.” Jackie said pouting as she sat down. “You should be given knighthoods.”

“That's not the way he does things.” Rose said softly with a small, loving smile on as she thought about her Doctor, “No fuss. He just...moves on.” She then gave her mother a pointed look, “He's not that bad, if you give him a chance.”

“He's good in a crisis, I'll give him that.” Jackie said.

“Oh, now the world has changed, you're saying nice things about him.” Rose said joking.

“Well, I reckon I've got no choice. There's no getting rid of him, since you're infatuated.” Jackie told her as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

“I'm not infatuated.” Rose denied. There was no way that she was infatuated with the Doctor, they were just friends. And anyway she was with Mickey, well sort of, well she thought she was still with Mickey. If you left your boyfriend in the middle of an alley with nothing but a 'Thanks' and a small kiss on the cheek to go traveling with an alien who looked like a human male with big ears and gorgeous blue eyes, and you came back a year later, would you and your boyfriend still be together?

“What does he eat?” Jackie asked snapping Rose out of her thoughts.

“How do you mean?” Rose asked.

“I was gonna do shepherd's pie. All of us, a proper sit-down. 'Cause, ahem, I'm ready to listen. I want to learn about you and him and that life you lead. Only- I don't know- he's an alien. For all I know, he eats grass and safety pins and things.” Jackie muttered.

“He'll have shepherd's pie.” Rose said then turned around in the chair to look at her mother, “You're gonna cook for him?”

“What's wrong with that?” Jackie asked and Rose turned back around in the chair smirking.

“He's finally met his match.” Rose joked.

“You're not too old for a slap, you know.” Jackie called back. “You can go and visit your Gran tomorrow. Better learn some French- I told her you were in France. I said you were Au Pair-ing.” And Rose's phone went off, she pulled it out of her pocket to see that the caller I.D. said that the TARDIS was calling her.

“Hello?” Rose answered cautiously.

“Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go.” The Doctor said on the other side of the line.

“You've got a phone?” Rose asked shocked.

“You think I can travel through space and time, and I haven't got a phone? Ha!” The Doctor said and Rose heard him push some buttons on the console, “Like I said a couple of hours. I've just got to send out this dispersal.” He pushed some more buttons and a beeping noise sounded loudly for a second before dying down, “There you go. That's canceling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up.”

“Um, my mother's cooking.” Rose said nervously, hoping the Doctor would agree to have a sit down with her mother.

“Good, put her on a slow heat and let her simmer.” The Doctor joked and Rose smiled.

“She's cooking tea.” Rose said and then quickly added, “For us.”

“I don't do that.” The Doctor said.

“She wants to get to know you.” Rose pleaded with him.

“Tough.” The Doctor snapped at her and she flinched, “I've got better things to do.” He said a bit softer.

“It's just tea.” Rose tried again.

“Not to me, it isn't.” The Doctor muttered.

“She's my mother.” Rose said.

“Well, she's not mine.” The Doctor said.

“That's not fair!” Rose snapped at him.

“Well, you can stay there if you want.” The Doctor snapped back and Rose gasped at him. Was this it? Was he telling her he didn't want her around him any more. Rose heard the Doctor take a deep breath. “But right now, there's this Plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula.” And Rose just knew that he was trying to make up what he said to her, he was trying to convince her to stay, “Fires are burning 10 million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it, then ride the shock wave all the way out- hurtle right across the sky, and end up anywhere.” And by God it was working, “Your choice.” He whispered, sounding almost seductive, but Rose shook that thought out of her head. There was no way that a magnificent Time Lord like him would ever want her, a puny and insignificant human like her, like that.

“I'll be ready in thirty minutes.” Rose said then hung up the phone and ran to her room to pack. Last time she went with him, it was a spur of the moment decision, she didn't have time to run home and pack, but this time she was able to pack a bag. She could still hear her mother talking to her, but she didn't answer her, she was too busy packing as much clothes as she could. She heard her door open, but she didn't turn around, she had to pack and quickly, the Doctor might change his mind. Why would he need a weak human girl like her.

“I was wondering whether he drinks or not.” Jackie said and Rose turned to look at her as she stuffed the last of her clothes into her huge bag.

“Yeah, he does.” Rose said then looked around the room to see if she could find anything she missed.

“Don't go, sweetheart. Please don't go.” Jackie pleaded and Rose turned to look at her.

“I've got to mum.” Rose whispered.

**-Four-**

Mickey sat on a rubbish can reading a news paper as he kept an eye on not only the TARDIS but the little boy who had Graffiti-ed the TARDIS with the words 'Bad Wolf'. A few hours ago when the Doctor had drug him out there, the Doctor had walked into the TARDIS, got this far away look in his eyes before he had stormed back out of the ship. He had made Mickey drive him to where the little boy had lived and told his parents what he had done. They had taken the boy back to the TARDIS where the Doctor had made the boy wash off the graffiti and had Mickey sit and watch him. The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor stuck his head out.

“Good lad. Graffiti that again, and I'll 'ave ya. Now, beat it.” The Doctor said and the boy dropped the sponge he was using into the bucket of water before grabbing the bucket and running away. Once the kid was out of sight the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and walked over to Mickey who held up the news paper.

“I just went down to the shop. And I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changing- aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is.” He said showing the Doctor the headliner which read 'Alien Hoax?' and the Doctor laughed. “How can they do that? They saw it.”

“You're just not ready.” The Doctor said putting his hand on Mickey's shoulder, “You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face- nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that-” Mickey looked at the Doctor confused and the Doctor smirked at him, “you're thick.” And they laughed.

“We're just idiots?” Mickey said still laughing.

“Well, not all of you.” The Doctor said seriously as he thought about his beautiful, brilliant, pink and yellow Rose. He didn't deserve her, and yet the Universe had dropped her into his chaotic life, giving him something to actually live for again.

“Yeah?” Mickey asked knowing who the Doctor was thinking about. Suddenly, the Doctor pulled out a disk from his pocket and Mickey wondered how he had ever got it to fit in there.

“Present for you, Mickey.” He said handing the disk to Mickey. “That's a virus. Put it on live, it'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist.”

“What do you wanna do that for?” Mickey asked.

“'Cause you're right. I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me.” The Doctor said and pissing Mickey off.

“How can you say that, and then take her with you?” Mickey asked.

“You could look after her. Come with us.” The Doctor said, not really wanting Mickey there but knowing how much Mickey meant to Rose and he would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant putting up with Mickey for a little while.

“I can't.” Mickey said shocking the Doctor, after everything that Mickey said and did and he wouldn't do this for her? Obviously Mickey didn't care for her the way he said he did. The Doctor saw Rose and Jackie walking out of the back of their apartment complex. “This life of yours- it's just too much. I couldn't do it.” They were getting closer now, close enough to hear Jackie pleading Rose to stay, “Don't tell her I said that.” Mickey whispered to the Doctor.

“I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again I'll say no, I really will.” Jackie pleaded as they came to a stop in front of Mickey and the Doctor. Rose rolled her eyes and looked at her mother.

“I'm not leaving 'cause of you. I'm traveling, that's all, and then I'll come back.” Rose said hoping to get that through her mother's head.

“But it's not safe.” Jackie cried.

“Mum,” Rose started turning to look at her mother in the eye, “if you saw it out there, you'd never stay home.” Rose then turned, taking off her heavy bag and and shoved it into the Doctor's chest causing him to cough just a little at the impact. He smiled at her and held on to the bag, she was staying with him!

“Got enough stuff?” The Doctor teased her.

“Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment. Now, I'm signing up. You're stuck with me. Ha ha.” Rose said and the Doctor's smile turned loving he wouldn't have it any other way. Jackie gasped quietly before glaring at him, either Mickey or her would be joining them to keep the Doctor away from her baby. Rose turned and walked over to Mickey, “Come with us. There's plenty of room.” Mickey glanced over Rose's shoulder at the Doctor.

“No chance- He's a liability.” The Doctor said saving Mickey, “I'm not having him onboard.”

“We'd be dead without him.” Rose snapped at the Doctor who looked every where but her eyes, knowing if he looked her in the eyes he would cave.

“My decision is final.” The Doctor said. Rose sighed and turned back to Mickey.

“Sorry.” Rose said and Mickey felt bad about not going, but he wouldn't change his mind. He hopped off the rubbish can and pulled her into a hug.

“Good luck, yeah.” Mickey whispered before letting her go.

“You still can't promise me.” Jackie said to the Doctor, “What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone, standing on some moon a million light years away? How long do I wait then?” The Doctor opened his mouth to answer her but she didn't let him, and made a split second decision and ran into the TARDIS. If he was going to take her daughter then he was taking her too.

“Mum, what are you doing?” Rose asked following her into the TARDIS.

“I'm going too!” Jackie yelled grabbing onto a column, they were not going to make her leave.

“Rose, get her out of there! I told you I don't allow mothers on to my TARDIS!” The Doctor yelled running in to pull Jackie out, but the TARDIS had other plans. She shut the door and began to dematerialize, she was going to enjoy this.

**-TBC-**


	5. Dalek P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS and grabbed Jackie by the waist to pull her out of his TARDIS when he heard the door shut and felt his ship starting to dematerialize. What did she think she was doing?! “No, no, no, no!” The Doctor cried letting go of Jackie and running over to the controls to try and stop the TARDIS from dematerializing and land them back in the alley just seconds after they had left. He felt the TARDIS laughing in his mind and growled.

“Doctor, what's going on?” Rose asked, leaving her mother's side to make her way to his.

“The TARDIS thought it would be funny to allow Jackie to travel with us.” The Doctor growled out.

“Then if the TARDIS wants her to come, shouldn't we let my mum stay?” Rose asked.

“Absolutely not! I will not have your mother on my TARDIS!” The Doctor said spitting out the word 'mother' like it was poison. Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side where Jackie couldn't hear them. Rose looked at her mother and saw her glaring at the Doctor while still holding onto the column as if it was keeping her alive.

“Just this once, yeah?” Rose whispered to him and the Doctor made to respond but Rose stopped him by placing her finger on his lips effectively shutting down his brain for about 90 seconds, “We will take her to the most disgusting planet you can think of and if that isn't enough, when she sees how much running we do, she'll want to go home right away.” The Doctor looked like he was thinking about it so Rose decided to help him choose and pulled him close and whispered in his ear shutting his brain down for another 30 seconds, “Leaving is good, but never coming back is better, yeah?” She pulled back and saw that his ice blue eyes were clouded, and that he was looking at her in a way that made her knees weak and butterflies fill her stomach. The Doctor looked away blushing and rubbed the back of his neck, he coughed before turning to the console.

“Fine,” he said and Rose smiled at him with the smile that stopped both his hearts and made her glow, “but just this once.” The Doctor said then began to punch in some coordinates for the most disgusting planet that he could think of. After setting the coordinates, the Doctor made his way over to pry Jackie off the column she was squeezing to death when suddenly the TARDIS shook dangerously, throwing everyone to the ground then lights and sirens started going off.

“What the hell's going on Doctor? Is that suppose to be happening?” Jackie asked while picking herself off the ground.

"No, something's wrong.” The Doctor cried as he ran to the console.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Rose asked making her way to him, nearly getting knocked off her feet as the TARDIS violently shook again.

“I don't know.” The Doctor said, then began to push some buttons and pull some levers on the console. “It seems like there is some kind of signal that is pulling the TARDIS off course.” The Doctor said sounding worried.

“And that's bad, is it?” Jackie asked.

“Oh yes, it is very bad, for a signal to be able to pull the TARDIS off her course it would have to be a very powerful signal, and when I say powerful I mean another TARDIS powerful. And seeing as how this is the last TARDIS there should be nothing powerful enough to pull her off course.” The Doctor explained.

“Well, there seems to be something powerful enough now!” Jackie yelled. The Doctor went to reply but was stopped when the TARDIS suddenly stopped sending him tumbling on top of Rose, who blushed a beautiful Rose Red, both of them froze. Jackie picked herself up and saw that the Doctor was still lying on Rose and cleared her throat. At the sound the Doctor quickly jumped off Rose and held out a hand for her to take so he could help her up.

“Sorry. Are you all right? Nothing hurting?” The Doctor asked and Rose nodded still blushing. “Good,” He said then turned and began walking toward the doors, “Let's see where we are.” The Doctor stuck his head out and saw what looked like a museum. He stepped out of the TARDIS and slowly looked around.

“Where are we?” Jackie asked trying to looked around, but saw nothing but darkness.

“Earth, Utah, North America, about half a mile underground.” The Doctor said distractedly as he began to look for a light switch.

“And when are we?” Rose asked.

“2012.” The Doctor said as a he looked into a case, having given up looking for a light switch, and saw a dead alien. Just where had his TARDIS been forced to land? Right next to the case was the light switch he had been looking for seconds before.

“God, that's so close. I should be 26.” Rose said just as the Doctor switched the lights on and flooded the museum with light and Jackie gasped.

“Blimey, it's a museum. What could be in here that so dangerous?” Jackie said turning around to take in everything and Rose began to look in the cases.

“It's an alien museum.” The Doctor told and went to stand with Rose. “Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this.” He said as him and Rose moved to the next case, “Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the mileometer from the Roswell spaceship.” He explained to the woman right beside him.

“That's a bit of Slitheen.” Rose exclaimed as they came to the next case, “That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed.”

“Oh, look at you.” The Doctor said seeing the display in the case next to the Slitheen's arm. Rose and Jackie went to see what had caught the Doctor's attention, it looked like a metal helmet.

“What is it?” Rose asked and the Doctor glanced at her with a sad, haunted look in his eyes before looking back to the helmet.

“An old friend of mine- well, enemy- the stuff of nightmares, reduced to an exhibit.” He said then sighed. “I'm getting old.”

“Okay, so we've found where the signal is coming from, now what?" Jackie asked and the Doctor shook his head.

“No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help.” He said then reached up and lightly touched the glass casing causing an alarm to go off. Within only minutes they were surrounded by guards pointing their weapons at them.

“If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you exhibit 'A.'” Rose muttered grabbing his hand, she didn't want to be separated from him like last time.

“Step away from the container and raise your hands.” One of the guards said and all three of them slowly took a step away from the container while raising their hands. “Sir,” one of the guards said into a walkie-talkie, “we caught some thieves in the vault, near the cage.”

“Bring them to me.” A man said on the other side.

“You will come with us.” The guard said before leading them from the room and into a lift before pushing the button for the first floor. Just where were they?

**-Five-**

“And this is the last, paid 800,000 for it.” They heard a male say as they were lead into an office by security and a stern looking woman with curly light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. In the room was a fancy looking desk with a man in expensive suit sitting behind it and a man next to him showing him an alien artifact that the Doctor instantly reconsigned.

“What does it do?” The man behind the desk demanded taking the alien artifact in his hand, turning it this way and that.

“Well, you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something- I think maybe fuel.” The man next to the one sitting said nervously, everyone noticing his English accent.

“I really wouldn't hold it like that.” The Doctor said causing the sitting man, obviously the collector, to snap his eyes to him.

“Shut it.” The woman snapped causing the Doctor to look at her in amusement, and Rose to glare at her, Jackie was staring at the young English man standing next to the collector, a plan already forming on how to get Rose together with him.

“Really though, that's wrong.” The Doctor said turning his attention back to the collector, still trying to figure out why the TARDIS dropped them off here, what had pulled his TARDIS off her course, and was it dangerous?

“Is it dangerous?” The English man next to the collector asked bringing the Doctor's attention back alien artifact in the collector's hand.

“No, it just looks silly.” The Doctor said then moved to grab the artifact intending to show them how to hold it properly, but as soon as the security behind him cocked their guns he froze in fear of Rose's safety. The collector motioned for the security to stand down but the Doctor stayed still, now very aware that one wrong move could cost his Rose her life, and forced a smile onto his face. The collector slowly got out of his chair, keeping a watchful eye on the Doctor and the two women with him as he handed him the alien artifact. “You just need to be...” The Doctor started as he gently ran his fingers over the artifact causing a beautiful sound to flow out of it, he did it again, with a slight change of pressure and the sound changed just a little. “Delicate.” He finished looking up at the collector, and smiled when he noticed that Rose seemed fascinated with it.

“It's a musical instrument.” The Collector said sounding awed.

“And it's along way from home.” The Doctor said with a fondness in his voice.

“Here, let me.” The collector demanded before literally ripping the musical instrument out of the Doctor's hands. The Doctor had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything that might cause the security to feel as if he were threatening their boss and start shooting people, mainly people named Rose Tyler. The collector began to run his fingers along the instrument like the Doctor had, but instead of the beautiful sounds that the Doctor had made, he was just making noise.

“I did say 'delicate.' It reacts to the smallest fingerprint- needs precision.” The Doctor said, figuring that if the collector could make the instrument work he would be in a 'I like them, lets not have my security kill them right now' mood. A second later a beautiful note like the Doctor had made flew out of the instrument. The Doctor smiled, hoping that Rose would be a little bit safer now. “Very good. Quite the expert.”

“As are you.” The collector said before throwing the instrument onto the floor and the Doctor had to once again bite his tongue at the treatment of the instrument in fear of Rose's safety.. “Who exactly are you?” The Doctor glared at the collector not liking him and wanting to find whatever had pulled his TARDIS there so that he could help it then get his Rose and her mother out of there.

“I'm the Doctor. And who are you?” The Doctor asked getting a bad feeling from not only this man but this place.

“Like you don't know.” The collector said as if the Doctor was suppose to know who he was just from that sentence. “We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extraterrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake.”

“Pretty much sums me up, yeah.” The Doctor said trying desperately to figure out who this man was and where the TARDIS was forced to land them.

“Question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down...with your little cat-burglar accomplices.” The collector said looked at both Jackie and Rose, his eyes lingering on Rose, “Quite a collector yourself- she's rather pretty.” He said and everyone knew he was talking about Rose.

“She's gonna smack you if you keep calling her 'she.'” Rose said as Jackie pulled her closer to her body and away from the collector.

“They're English, too. Hey, little lord fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend.” The Collector said looking over his shoulder to the English man behind him.

“This is Mr. Henry Van Statten.” The English man said.

“Yeah, and who's he when he's at home?” Jackie asked glaring at the collector now introduced as Henry, who was still leering at Rose. If she had to choose between the Doctor or this man looking at her daughter she would gladly choose the Doctor, because when the Doctor looked at her daughter she saw more than lust and that was all she saw in this man's eyes.

“Mr. Van Statten owns the internet.” The English man said.

“Don't be stupid- no one owns the internet.” Rose said annoyed.

“And lets just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids.” Henry said smirking at the Doctor who was glaring at Henry hating the way he was looking at his Rose.

“So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up.” The Doctor said, hoping to figure the man out and keep his attention away from his Rose.

“And you claim greater knowledge?” Henry said his smile falling from his face.

“I don't need to make claims. I know how good I am.” The Doctor said and everyone could feel the tension on the room growing.

“And yet, I captured you, right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?” Henry asked suspicious.

“You tell me.” The Doctor said finally realizing that the reason they were here was because of whatever was in the cage.

“The cage contains my one living specimen.” Henry said proving the Doctor right.

“And what's that?” The Doctor asked needing to know what it was so that he might know how to help it, though he probably already knew how to help it.

“Like you don't know.” Henry said glaring at the Doctor.

“Show me.” The Doctor said challenging Henry, even daring him.

“You want to see it?” Henry said and the Doctor nearly rolled his eyes at this, but stopped himself.

“Blimey, you can smell the testosterone.” Rose muttered, trying not to show how much the Doctor acting this way was effecting her, but when her voice trembled she hoped to god they would think it was because of fear or nervousness.

“Goddard, inform the cage. We're heading down. You, English, look after the girls.” The Doctor wanted so bad to tell Henry that Rose stays with him, but remembered the trigger happy security and bit his tongue. “And you, Doctor with no name...come and see my pet.” The Doctor glared at Henry as he lead him all the way to the floor they were captured on and into a very secure room that he knew was the cage. “We've tried everything.” Henry said as they entered the room and walked over to another secured door. “The creature had shielded itself, but there's definite signs of life inside.”

“Inside? Inside what?” The Doctor asked confused and worried for Rose's safety. What the hell could this man have found.

“Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting.” A man in a bright orange construction suit said.

“'Metaltron'?” The Doctor asked, as many alien races that were metal appeared in his mind, but all of them were now dead.

“Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much prefer to find out its real name.” Henry said smirking.

“Here. You better put these on.” The worker said taking off his rubber gloves and tried handing them to the Doctor. “The last guy that touched it...burst into flames.”

“I won't touch it, then.” The Doctor said, nervous and scared about what he would see in there, all signs pointed to it being something that should not be alive.

“Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me.” Henry said challenging the Doctor when he saw the nervousness on the Doctor's face. The Doctor sighed and walked into the room praying that he wouldn't find what he had a feeling was in there. As soon as the Doctor stepped foot into the dark room the door slammed shut. “Don't open that door until we get a result.” He heard Henry say with his super hearing. He looked around the dark room and saw all the tools they used on whatever was in the room. He put the thought of any creatures that couldn't be there to the back of this mind and focused on what was there and needed his help.

“Look, I'm sorry about this. Mr. Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor.” The Doctor said nervously.

“Doc-tor.” The thing said in a very familiar voice, a voice that he should not be hearing.

“Impossible.” The Doctor muttered now very afraid for his Rose.

“'The' Doctor? Exterminate! Exterminate!” The lights behind the alien turned on to show his worst nightmare, a Dalek. The Doctor ran to the door knowing he needed to get to Rose and her mother and get them the hell out of there.

“Let Me Out!” The Doctor yelled hopping that getting it to talk would be enough of a result so he get to his Rose.

“Exterminate! You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!” The Dalek exclaimed and the Doctor's eyes flew to the gun like thing on it's body, afraid that it would kill him and then escape and kill his Rose. When nothing happen relief flooded through his body, his Rose was safe.

“It's not working.” The Doctor said laughing in the relief he felt. “Fantastic! Oh, Fantastic!” Suddenly his relief turned into anger, this thing could have killed his Rose! “Powerless. Look at you. The great space dustbin. How does it feel?” The Doctor charged at the Dalek who quickly backed away now afraid of what the Doctor would do to it.

“Keep back!” The Dalek exclaimed trying to back up but couldn't because of the chains around it.

“What for? What are you gonna do to me?” The Doctor asked as he started to circle the Dalek furious at not only the Dalek for still being alive but at Henry for having it here. “If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing! What the hell are you here for?”

“I am waiting for orders.” The Dalek said.

“What does that mean?” The Doctor asked, orders? What orders? Orders to do what?

“I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders.” The Dalek said and the Doctor realized what it was talking about.

“Well, you're never gonna get any- not ever.” The Doctor said smirking at the Dalek.

“I DEMAND ORDERS!” The Dalek exclaimed.

“They're never gonna come. Your race is dead. You all burnt, all of you- 10 million ships on fire- the entire Dalek race, wiped out in one second.” The Doctor said smirking.

“You Lie!” The Dalek exclaimed.

“I watched it happen. I _made_ it happen.” The Doctor exclaimed right back.

“You destroyed us?” The Dalek asked slowly bring the Doctor back to the War that was still going on in his mind. All the pain, the sadness, and the guilt of what he had had to do to end it. The Doctor stepped away and turned from the Dalek to try to get away from the memories that were now flashing through his mind.

“I had no choice.” The Doctor said softly, but still loud enough for the Dalek to hear him.

“And what of the Time Lords?” The Dalek asked and the Doctor was once again back on Gallifrey during the war.

“Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last Great Time War. Everyone lost.” The Doctor said slowly.

“And the coward survived.” The Dalek said as if taunting the Doctor which unknowingly help bring the Doctor back to the present.

“Oh, and I caught your little signal. 'Help me'- poor little thing.” The Doctor said taunting the Dalek right back. And then suddenly realized that the signal was never for him, it was for the other Daleks, but there were no more Daleks. “But there's no one else coming 'cause there's no one else left.”

“I am alone in the Universe?” The Dalek said finally accepting what the Doctor told him.

“Yep.” The Doctor said harshly.

“So are you. We are the same.” The Dalek said which caused the Doctor to whip around so fast that if he had been human he would have gotten whiplash.

“We're not the same! I'm not-” The Doctor stopped mid-sentence as a plan began to form in his mind, a plan that would get rid of this Dalek and keep his Rose safe. “No, wait. Maybe we are. You're right. Yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. 'Exterminate.'” The Doctor quickly ran over to a switch and flipped it, causing the Dalek to get electrocuted, slowly killing it.

“Have Pity!” The Dalek yelled screaming in pain.

“Why should I? You never did.” The Doctor said before turning up the voltage.

“Help Me!” The Dalek yelled as the door opened and Henry and his security came in. Henry's security quickly pulled the Doctor away from the electric board and he began struggling against them, he needed to kill this Dalek so that his Rose would be safe.

“I saved your life. Now talk to me. God damn it, talk to me!” Henry yelled at the now silent Dalek as the worker stopped the electricity.

“You've got to destroy it!” The Doctor yelled as he was being pulled out of the room, or the security tried to pull him out of the room he was still putting up quite the fight because with that Dalek still alive his Rose was still in danger.

“The last in the Universe...and now I know your name- Dalek. Speak to me, Dalek. I am Henry Van Statten. Now recognize me! Make it talk again, Simmons...Whatever it takes.” The Doctor heard Henry say as the security team finally got him out of the room.

**-Five-**

Rose and Jackie were lead into a workshop like room by the English man, or Adam as they had been informed on the way to the room.“Sorry about the mess. Mr. Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods.” Adam said as Rose and Jackie looked around to room, Rose more interested in the stuff then Jackie, “What do you think that is?” Adam asked catching their attention, they walked over to him and he handed Jackie what looked like a lump of metal.

“It just looks like a lump of metal.” Jackie said not really impressed and glanced over to Rose to see what she thought of it and noticed that she was distracted and instantly knew why, and did not like it.

“Yeah, yeah.” Adam said leaning towards them, well more towards Rose, “But I think- well, I'm almost certain- It's from the hull of a spacecraft. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet- spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth- They really exist.”

“That's amazing.” Rose said as she began to tug on her ear in a nervous Doctor like fashion and Jackie could tell that she didn't really think so, but from the look on Adam face, it was clear he thought she meant it.

“I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole Universe is just teeming with life.” Adam said leaning even closer to Rose.

“I'm gobsmacked, yeah.” Rose said before looking away and biting her lip, more worried about the Doctor than flirting, but Jackie saw that Adam took it as her flirting and she saw no need to correct him.

“So you just, what, sit here and catalog it?” Jackie asked trying to keep the conversation going knowing that Rose was too distracted with thought about the Doctor to even try.

“Best job in the world.” Adam said smirking flirtatiously at Rose.

“Imagine if you could get out there, travel amongst the stars and see it for real.” Rose said with a longing almost flirtatious looking look as she thought about her Doctor, the TARDIS, and the adventures he had taken her on. Jackie saw that and knew she was thinking of the Doctor but saw that Adam thought she was flirting with him and once again felt no need to correct him.

“Yeah? I'd give anything. I don't think it's ever gonna happen, not in our lifetimes.” Adam said before he started to work.

“Why not, you never know, something could happen.” Jackie said giving Rose a look as if trying to get her to think about inviting him on to the TARDIS but Rose ignored it.

“What about all those people who say they've been inside spaceships and things and talked to aliens?” Rose asked as she began to look around again.

“I think they're nutters.” Adam said after taking a drink of tea and Rose turned to glare at him and Jackie could see her biting her tongue to stop saying a rude comment or two.

“I also think that.” Jackie said casually causing Rose to glared at her too before going back to looking around the room, annoyed with the both of them.

“So, how'd you end up here?” Rose asked hoping she didn't sound rude or annoyed. She didn't want to be here with this man, she didn't want to be in this dirty room of broken space stuff. She wanted to be with her Doctor, she didn't care about what he was doing she just wanted to be with him, holding his hand.

“Van Statten has agents all over the world, looking for geniuses to recruit.” Adam said, sounding almost as if he was bragging.

“Oh, right, you're a genius.” Rose said trying her hardest not to sound sarcastic not noticing that she sounded like she was flirting, the only genius she knew was her Doctor, compared to him everyone else was just a stupid ape, even her.

“Sorry, but, yeah. I can't help it. I was born clever. When I was 8, I logged on to the U.S. Defense system. Nearly caused World War three.” Adam said trying to sound impressive and Rose's eyes darken in anger at his joking tone.

“Think that funny?” Jackie asked thankful that her tone was hiding the fact that she, too, was angry.

“Well, you should have been there. Just to see them running about- Fantastic!” Adam said sounding almost like the Doctor, almost.

“You sound like the Doctor.” Rose muttered wishing she was with the Doctor right then.

“A-are you and him...” Adam asked suddenly nervous that she was taken. And Jackie couldn't disagree with his nervousness, a beautiful young girl with that look while talking about another man of course one would think they were together.

“No, we're just friends.” Rose said with no emotion.

“Good.” Adam said with a shy smile.

“Why is it good?” Jackie asked starting to put her plan into action.

“Just is.” Adam said blushing.

“So...wouldn't you rather be downstairs?” Rose said walking over to Adam deciding that only Adam could get them to where the Doctor is. “I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr. Van Statten's got a living creature down there.” Rose said almost as if she was flirting, but really just wanting to get back to her Doctor.

“Yeah, yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch you on the com system.” Adam said trying to show off for Rose.

“Well, what are you waiting for, let's have a look.” Jackie said hoping that once Rose sees the Doctor she will be satisfied and less distracted.

“It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of...useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot.” Adam said as he hacked into the com system. They watched as a worker walked up to the alien and began to try to drill into it.

“It's being tortured. Where's the Doctor?” Rose demanded just knowing that if her Doctor was there then he would save the poor creature from being tortured.

“I don't know.” Adam said now worried for Rose's friend, if they weren't in the cage then they could be anywhere.

“Take me down there, now.” Rose demanded as the creature's screams continued to fly through the speakers and into her ears, she needed to save that poor creature.

**-Five-**

“The Metal's just battle armor. The real Dalek creature's inside.” The Doctor explained as they stepped into a lift, hoping that if he explained everything about the Dalek then Henry will let him finish killing it before it could some how hurt his Rose.

“What does it look like?” Henry asked.

“A nightmare- it's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered- every single emotion was removed, except hate.” The Doctor said desperate to get Henry to understand.

“Genetically engineered. By Whom?” Henry asked very curious.

“By a genius, Van Statten, by a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him.” The Doctor said very annoyed with Henry.

“It's been on Earth for over 50 years- sold at private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?” Goddard asked and the Doctor rolled his eyes, couldn't they see how dangerous the Dalek was? They needed to kill it now!

“Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?” The Doctor asked needing more information.

“The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the ascension islands, burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it, and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane.” Goddard said. The Doctor's mind began turning with the possibilities on how it got here as he looked away from her.

“Must have fallen through time, the only survivor.” The Doctor said.

“You talked about a war?” Goddard asked.

“The Time War- the final battle between my people and the Dalek race.” The Doctor informed.

“But you survived, too.” Henry said.

“Not by choice.” The Doctor said glaring at Henry the bad feeling about the man returning.

“This means the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth, Doctor- there's you- the only one of your kind in existence.” Suddenly the Doctor's arms was forcefully grabbed by the security team that was in the lift with them and painfully held behind his back a minute before the lift doors opened and he was dragged down a long hallway and into a dark room. His leather jacket and jumper where torn from his body and his arms were chained to the ceiling and his feet were chained to the floor. Henry stood behind what looked to be a modified ray gun, and the Doctor knew exactly what Henry was going to do. “Now, smile.” Henry said.

“Aah!” The Doctor moaned in pain as a red beam hit him in the chest, scanning.

“Two hearts...binary vascular system. Oh, I am so gonna patent this.” Henry said sounding as if Christmas had come early for him.

“So that's your secret- you don't just collect stuff, you scavenge it.” The Doctor said glaring at Henry.

“This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk- you have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year, my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found? The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory, of course- no need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?” Henry said smirking at the Doctor as his glare darkened.

“Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten?” The Doctor asked as Henry started to turn to leave. Henry's smirk slowly fell off his face as he tried to figure out where the Doctor was going with this. “A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you.”

“In that case, I will be true to myself and continue.” Henry said glaring at the Doctor who happily glared back for a minute before Henry turned to go back to his office. And the Doctor knew that if Henry left this room without him then his Rose was going to be in danger. He could not let Henry leave him in this room with his Rose stuck in a building with a Dalek.

“Listen to me! That thing downstairs is gonna kill every last one of us!” The Doctor cried, he needed to save his Rose.

“Nothing can escape the cage.” Henry said flipping the modified ray on for a few more seconds.

“But it's woken up!” The Doctor cried, he needed Henry to see that no one was safe, that his Rose was in danger. “It knows I'm here! It's gonna get out! Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe- no one on this planet!” Tired of hearing the Doctor Henry turned on the modified ray once more. “AAH! AAH!”

**-Five-**

Adam lead Rose and Jackie into the cage and a guard immediately tried to stop them. “Hold it right there.”

“Level 3 access. Special clearance from Mr. Van Statten.” Adam said showing the guards his name tag and continued leading Rose and Jackie into the room with the Dalek. “Don't get too close.” He said and Rose ignored him as she started walking towards the Dalek wanting to help it. Her mother tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, but Rose pulled out of her grip.

“Hello.” Rose said once she was right in front of the Dalek. “Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend. He can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?”

“Yes.” The Dalek said

“What?” Rose asked confused.

“I...am in pain. They torture me. But still, they fear me. Do you fear me?” The Dalek asked.

“No.” Rose said telling the truth.

“I am dying.” The Dalek said slowly.

“No, we can help.” Rose said honestly believing that she and the Doctor could help this poor creature.

“I welcome death. But...I am glad that...before I die...I've met a human...who was not afraid.” The Dalek said.

“Isn't there anything I can do?” Rose asked trying her hardest not to cry at the pain she was feeling for the creature.

“My race is dead. I shall die alone.” The Dalek said and instantly reminded her of the Doctor. Without even thinking Rose reached out to touch the Dalek, not really seeing the Dalek but her Doctor.

“Rose, No!” She heard Adam say just as her hand touched the Dalek. She pulled her hand back quickly as if she had been burned, and to be honest it felt like she had. She was shocked to see her hand print still on the Dalek for a second before it vanished and quickly backed up holding her hand.

“Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!” The Dalek said as it broke the chains around it. The door opened and the worker they saw torturing it walked in with a gun,

“What the hell have you done?!” He asked Rose before walking up to the Dalek who lifted up what looked like a plunger. “What you gonna do- sucker me to death? AAH!” The plunger like weapon quickly covered the worker's nose and mouth and sucked the life out of him as Adam got Jackie and Rose out of the room.

“It's killing him!” Jackie yelled at the security guard.

“Do something!” Rose yelled wondering what the hell she had done.

**-Five-**

“Condition Red. Condition Red. I repeat- this is not a drill.” A Security guard said over the speaker just as Henry was about the turn on the modified ray again. Henry looked around scared knowing what that meant, the Dalek was attacking.

“Release me if you want to live.” The Doctor said, barely conscious, but knew what was going on and knew that his Rose would die if Henry didn't release him. And if the Doctor and Henry some how got out of this alive and his Rose didn't, Henry better hope to god the Doctor didn't ever find him because the Doctor would kill him.

 - **TBC-**


	6. Dalek P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

“You've got to keep it in that cell.” The Doctor said as he was led into Henry's office, a plan forming in his mind. He instantly saw Goddard standing in front of a Telly and noticed Rose and Jackie were in the cage and his hearts stopped. He saw Rose turn around and look at him through the telly as soon as she heard his voice and got as close as she could.

“Doctor, it's all my fault.” Rose said with tears in her eyes, confusing the Doctor. What did she mean it was her fault. How could any of this be her fault, if anyone was to blame it was Henry for having that thing here and not letting him kill it when he had the chance. And now because of Henry stopping him, his Rose was in danger.

“I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out. That lock's got a billion combinations.” A security guard said trying to reassure the Doctor, or Henry.

“A Dalek's a genius- it can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat.” The Doctor said. After the Doctor said that the security team in the room pushed Rose, Jackie and Adam towards the door so that they could escape when the Dalek got out. They nervously watched as the Dalek started to crack the combination, a second later the door opened.

“Open fire!” One of the security yelled and they all started to fire at the Dalek, but the Doctor knew it was no use.

“Don't shoot it. I want it unharmed!” Henry yelled and the Doctor glared at him for all of two seconds.

“Rose, get out of there!” The Doctor yelled, “You too Jackie!” He added as if it were an after thought. The Doctor watched helplessly as the Dalek advanced towards Rose.

“De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job- got that?” The lead security said as the Dalek turned to look at the Doctor through the camera, giving the security enough time to reload.

“You, with me.” A female security guard ordered Rose, Adam, and Jackie before running out of the room. The Doctor felt little relief in seeing Rose leaving the room, knowing that until the Dalek was killed then she would never truly be safe. The Doctor, Henry, and Goddard watched as the Dalek moved closer to the camera, it lifted it's plunger like weapon before they lost the picture. The three of them quickly moved over to Henry's desk and Goddard pulled up the power supply for the whole building.

“Abandoning the cage, sir.” The Doctor heard the lead security announce through the ear piece that Goddard was wearing.

“We're loosing power. It's draining the base.” Goddard said before the screen changed to a map of the United States. “Oh, my god. It's draining the entire power supply for the whole of Utah.” Goddard announced and the Doctor's fear of Rose's safety increased along with his anger at Henry for not letting him kill the Dalek when he had the chance.

“It's downloading.” The Doctor said.

“Downloading what?” Henry demanded.

“Sir, the entire west coast has gone down.” Goddard announced before trying to get them access to the camera's in the vault.

“It's not just energy- that Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything.” The Doctor said.

“The cameras in the vault have gone down.” Goddard announced turning to look at the Doctor for help, finally realizing that only he knew what to do in this situation.

“We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now.” The Doctor said to Henry hoping that he would be able to see how much of a danger that the Dalek was and let him kill it before it killed Rose.

“All guards to converge on the Metalron cage immediately.” Goddard commanded through her ear piece as she was able to pull up the sound feed to the hallway leading up to the vault. They listened as guards lined the hallway and got into position to fire at the Dalek.

“Civilians! Let them through!” The female security guard that was leading Rose, Jackie and Adam to safety yelled and the Doctor's hearts stopped. They needed to get out of there now.

“Cover the North wall! Red division, maintain suppressing fire along the perimeter! Blue division- AAH!” They heard the head security guard yell a minute before he was shot by the Dalek. A second after the Dalek killed him they heard the other security guards open fire and the Dalek firing back.

“Tell them to stop shooting at it.” Henry yelled causing both the Doctor and Goddard to look at him like he was crazy.

“But it's killing them!” Goddard yelled.

“They're dispensable! That Dalek is unique! I don't want a scratch on its body work! Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!” Henry yelled into his intercom on his desk a few seconds later the gun shots slowly died down and everyone knew that the security guards were all dead.

“Show me where we are in the building and where the Dalek is.” The Doctor demanded, he needed to know how long he had to come up with a plan to save his Rose, plus this would give him a good idea how far away his Rose was to him.

“That's us, right below the surface. That's the cage and that's the Dalek.” Goddard said showing the Doctor the 3-D plans of the building, and a white dot that was the Dalek quickly moving along the bottom floor.

“This museum of yours, have you got any alien weapons?” The Doctor asked, he needed to do something, his Rose was so far away from him.

“Lots of them, but the trouble is, the Dalek's between us and them.” Goddard said and the Doctor silently cursed Henry in every language he knew.

“We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there.” Henry said and the Doctor glared at him, didn't he understand that that meant trapping Rose, _his Rose_ in the vault with that Dalek. Like hell would he let that happen.

“Leaving everyone trapped with it? Rose is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that?” The Doctor said glaring at Henry, his voice telling everyone that he would die before he let Rose get trapped there. The Doctor turned away from Henry and noticed a big open area where the Dalek would have to go through to get to them. “It's got to go through this area. What's that?” The Doctor asked pointing the area out

“Weapons testing.” Goddard said wondering what the Doctor was planning and who that Rose girl was to him because he hadn't even mentioned the other one since he offhandedly told her to get out of the room when he told Rose to get out of the room.

“Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers- anyone, everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it.” The Doctor ordered hoping his plan would work and they could kill the Dalek before it killed Rose. Goddard quickly got up and went to do as he said, the Doctor quickly took her empty seat.

**-Six-**

Jackie ran into a stairwell, and her heart jumped for joy, now she would know for certain that her daughter would be safe from that thing. “Stairs- that's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck.” Jackie said to Rose who ran in next to her. Jackie grabbed her hand as Adam and De Maggio ran in.

“It's coming! Get out!” De Maggio ordered and they all ran a half flight of stairs and stopped to watch what the Dalek would do, although Rose wanted to keep running up the flight of stairs so that she could get to the safety that was her Doctor but the tight grip her mother had on her hand made her stop. The Dalek made it's way into the stairway and Rose pulled at her mother's hand, just knowing that this advanced alien would have a way of getting up the stairs.

“Great, big alien death machine- defeated by a flight of stairs.” Adam taunted when it stopped at the foot of the stairs and Rose wanted to yell and hit him, you never taunt an alien. Never! Unless you were the Doctor.

“Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I can guarantee that Mr. Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you, and maybe that was wrong. But people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?” De Maggio said her gun at the ready to shoot should the Dalek try anything. Rose tugged harder at her mother's hand, something was telling her they really needed to leave like now and get the her Doctor, he would protect them.

“Elevate.” The Dalek said before it began to hover a foot off the ground and began to climb the stairs.

“Oh, my god.” Jackie whispered freezing in fear, there was no where to hide from this thing, her daughter was going to die here.

“Adam, get them out of here.” De Maggio ordered.

“Come with us. You can't stop it.” Rose said knowing that if they left this woman here that she would die and she couldn't allow that.

“Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back- just run!” De Maggio ordered pushing them as the Dalek got closer. Adam took Rose's and Jackie's hands and pulled them up the stairs and out onto the next floor as they heard gun shots coming from the stairwell. They heard De Maggio scream in pain as she was killed by the Dalek and Rose had to fight the urge to turn and run back to help her, knowing that if she went back then she too would be killed.

**-Six-**

“I thought that you were the great expert, Doctor. If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something.” Henry said, desperate to try and convince the Doctor to let the Dalek live.

“What's the nearest town?” The Doctor demanded sounding as if he wasn't paying attention as he watch the white dot that was the Dalek on the computer.

“Salt Lake City.” Henry said confused.

“Population?” The Doctor asked.

“One Million.” Henry said now very confused where the Doctor is going with this.

“All dead.” He said finally taking his eyes off the screen. “If the Dalek get's out, it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs.” The Doctor informed Henry.

“But why would it do that?!” Henry yelled letting out his frustration at not wanting to accept what the Doctor was telling him to be true even though he knew it was.

“Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing, and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose!” The Doctor yelled, if it wasn't for Henry then his Rose wouldn't be in danger. Goddard came back into the room and nodded to the Doctor letting him know that everyone was ready. “The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece- that's the weak spot.” The Doctor said into the intercom on Henry's desk.

“Thank you, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin, robot.” Someone replied over the intercom and the Doctor wanted to roll his eyes, what was with people not listening to him didn't they realized that his Rose was in danger! “Positions! Hold your fire! You three, get the hell out of there!” The same person yelled and the Doctor instantly knew that Rose, Jackie, and Adam had run into the room. The Doctor held his breath as the silence rang on in the room.

“It was looking at me.” The Doctor, Henry and Goddard heard heard Rose say. What the hell did she mean by that?

“Yeah, it wants to slaughter us.” They heard Adam say, and the Doctor's hearts stopped.

“No, but it was looking right at me.” Rose said determined to explain what she meant.

“So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around.” Adam said not really caring what she meant, but the Doctor did. What did she really mean.

“I don't know, it's like- it's like there's something inside looking at me, like- like it knows me.” Rose said and the Doctor froze, that couldn't be possible.

“On my mark.” The man from before said, “Open fire!” The man yelled a second before they heard gun shots. The Doctor hoped that Rose was no where near that room now. The telly on the right wall suddenly showed the room with the Dalek.

“We've got vision.” Goddard informed and the Doctor stood up.

“It wants us to see.” The Doctor said. They watched as the bullets didn't seem to be doing anything, just as the Doctor knew they wouldn't. After a few minutes the Dalek began to hover five feet off the ground. It shot the fire alarm causing the sprayers to turn on soaking everything. The Dalek shot at the ground and electrocuted everyone on the ground. The people on higher ground began to try to retreat but the Dalek shot at them and electrocuted all of them with one shot too.

“Perhaps it's time for a new strategy. Maybe we should consider abandoning this place.” Henry said, shocked at what he just saw and finally ready to admit to himself that the Doctor was right all along.

“Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out.” Goddard said glaring at Henry.

“You said we could seal the vault.” The Doctor said a plan forming in his mind, he would not allow his Rose to be trapped in the vault with the Dalek, but he couldn't let the Dalek escape and kill more people.

“It was designed to be a bunker. In the event of a nuclear war, steel bulkheads close off the area.” Henry said quickly walking over to the computer.

“There's not enough power- those bulkheads are massive.” Goddard said and the Doctor knew that she had given up.

“We've got emergency power. We can reroute that to the bulkhead doors.” The Doctor said trying to get her back.

“We'd have to bypass the security codes. That would take a computer genius.” Goddard said and the Doctor knew it was hopeless with her, she wasn't as brave or as smart as his Rose. His Rose would have never given up.

“Good thing you've got me then.” Henry said.

“You want to help?” The Doctor said shocked.

“I don't want to die, Doctor- simple as that. And nobody knows this software better than me.” Henry said as the telly turned back on to show the Dalek standing in the middle of the weapons testing room.

“Sir.” Goddard said when she noticed the telly causing both Henry and the Doctor to look over at the telly.

“I shall speak only to the Doctor.” The Dalek said.

“You're gonna get rusty.” The Doctor said tying to keep his anger out of his voice.

“I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveler regenerated me.” The Dalek said pissing the Doctor off even more, so the Dalek has his Rose's DNA in him. Did it think that just because it now had his Rose's DNA in him that he wouldn't kill it.

“What's you're next trick?” The Doctor asked, his anger clear in his voice now.

“I have been searching for the Daleks.” The Dalek said.

“Yeah, I saw. Downloading the internet- what did you find?” The Doctor said moving from behind the desk to in front of the telly.

“I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes.” The Dalek cried.

“And?” The Doctor asked softly knowing exactly what the Dalek found.

“Nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?!” The Dalek yelled.

“You're just a soldier without a commands.” The Doctor said.

“Then I shall follow the primary order, the Dalek instinct to destroy, to conquer.” The Dalek said.

“What for? What's the point?” The Doctor asked, pausing to let the Dalek answer when it didn't he continued on. “Don't you see? It's all gone- everything you were, everything you stood for.” The Doctor said trying to get the Dalek to understand.

“Then what should I do?” The Dalek asked.

“All right, then. If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself.” The Doctor ordered even though he knew what it would do.

“THE DALEKS MUST SURVIVE!” The Dalek yelled.

“The Daleks have failed. Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct, rid the universe of your filth- why don't you just die?!” The Doctor yelled, he needed this damn Dalek to die so that his Rose would be safe.

“You would make a good Dalek.” The Dalek said after a moment or two, shocking the Doctor, before turning the telly off.

“Seal the vaults.” The Doctor said still shocked at what the Dalek said. That couldn't be true, he would not make a good Dalek, he was only trying to protect his Rose, the Daleks didn't care about anyone but themselves.

“I can leech power off the ground defenses, feed it to the bulkheads. It's been years since I've had to work this fast.” Henry said sounding giddy which just pissed the Doctor off even more, if that was even possible. While he was having a grand old time Rose was in danger.

“You enjoying this?” The Doctor snapped at Henry as they worked on rerouting the power to sealing the vault.

“Doctor, she's still down there.” Goddard whispered in the Doctor's ear reminding him that unless his Rose was near level 46 then he would have just doomed her. The Doctor's eyes darkened as he took Henry's ear piece that he never used and called Rose, hoping that she answered.

“This isn't the best time.” Rose's voice came through the computer.

“Where are you?” The Doctor demanded.

“Level 49.” Rose said sounding very out of breath, and the Doctor vowed that once they survived then he would take her to some place she could relax.

“You've got to keep moving. The vaults being sealed up at level 46.” The Doctor said.

“Can't you stop them closing?” Rose yelled, fear evident in her voice, his hearts clenched at that.

“I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait, and I can't help you. Now, for God's sake, run.” The Doctor demanded, desperation clear in his voice. Rose had to get out of there safely, or who knows what he would end up doing if he was the reason she ended up trapped in the vault with the Dalek and died because of him.

“Done it- we've got power to the bulkheads.” Henry said a minute later.

“The Dalek's right behind them.” Goddard said.

“We're nearly there! Give us two seconds!” Rose yelled through the phone, and the Doctor could hear the tears in her voice, his Rose was crying.

“Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing. Doctor you've got to close the bulkheads.” Henry said looking at the Doctor waiting for him to close the bulk heads. He didn't want to do it, but he knew that it was now or never.

“I'm sorry.” The Doctor whispered before pushing the enter button to close the bulk heads. He closed his eyes and hoped that his Rose was able to make it.

“The Vault is sealed.” Henry said and the Doctor jumped up from the desk.

“Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?” The Doctor asked, he needed to know if his Rose was okay. He heard her breathing and his hearts jumped, she was okay, she had to be.

“Sorry, I was a bit slow.” She said and the Doctor's world came crumbling down, he had just killed his Rose; his smart, beautiful, pink and yellow Rose was now dead because of him. “Sealed in, Doctor.” He heard Rose sniff and tears started to gather in his eyes. What had he done?! “It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault.” How the hell could she say it wasn't his fault! He was the one who sealed her in the vault with the Dalek. “And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world.” Rose said and the Doctor felt his tears fall from his eyes.

“Exterminate!” The Doctor heard the Dalek exclaim and the Doctor yanked the ear piece off of him.

“I killed her.” The Doctor muttered barely loud enough for Henry and Goddard to hear him.

“I'm sorry.” Henry said, he truly was sorry for the Doctor's loss. Right after he said that the Doctor turned and glared at him and Henry flinched back at the amount of anger in the Doctor's eyes.

“I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could have killed that Dalek in it's cell, but you stopped me.” The Doctor said still glaring at Henry, knowing that it was all Henry's fault.

“It was the prize of my collection!” Henry said trying to defend himself even though he knew that once again the Doctor was right.

“YOUR COLLECTION?!” The Doctor yelled his voice echoing in the room causing Henry to instantly shut up and fear for his life. “Well, Was It Worth It- Worth All Those Men's Deaths, WORTH ROSE?!” The Doctor yelled more tears falling from his eyes at the thought of never seeing his Rose again, “Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater.” The Doctor said his glare intensifying

“Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!” Henry said trying to explain himself.

“You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt and label them! You're about as far from the stars as you can get.” The Doctor cried shocking Henry with the truth. “And you took her down with you. She was 19 years old.” The Doctor said softly as the fact that his Rose was gone truly hitting him that very moment, and all the Doctor wanted to do was get into his TARDIS, find the biggest black hole he could find, and just fly straight into it and never come out. Because there was no point in living with out his Rose.

**-Six-**

Rose slowly opened her eyes that she had closed when she heard the Dalek cry 'Exterminate' she had been expecting a quick and very painful death from all the screaming she heard from the people it had killed. So why wasn't she dead? She looked over towards that Dalek and just saw it standing there. Looking at her. “Go on, then, kill me.” Rose said even though she really didn't want to die. “Why are you doing this?!” She yelled when it didn't do anything.

“I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose.” The Dalek said.

“They're all dead because of you!” Rose cried sounding much braver than she felt.

“They are dead because of us!” The Dalek cried shocking Rose. No that couldn't be true. She didn't want anyone to die!

“And now what? What are you waiting for?” Rose asked, still wondering why she was alive when it so easily killed everyone else without hesitation, so why was it now hesitating to kill her. A weak human girl with no weapons to defend herself.

“I feel your fear.” The Dalek explained.

“What do you expect?” Rose asked not getting when it meant.

“Daleks do not fear, must not fear.” The Dalek said shooting the wall on either side of Rose causing her fear to increase. “You gave me life. What else have you given me? I AM CONTAMINATED!!” The Dalek yelled confusing and scaring Rose. What was this Dalek going to do to her?

**-Six-**

The Doctor spun around to face the lift when it opened and glared at the occupants in the lift. “You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind.” The Doctor snapped at Adam, trying to take out all his anger at killing his Rose on Adam, he didn't dare go after Jackie for fear of being slapped by the crying woman Adam was leading out of the lift.

“I'm not the one who sealed the vault!” Adam yelled handing Jackie to Goddard who wordlessly lead her over to a chair and sat her down.

“Open the bulkhead...or Rose Tyler dies.” Everyone heard from the telly and turned to see the Dalek and Rose standing in the hallway in front of the bulkhead. The Dalek had it's laser gun pointed at Rose. Relief and happiness flooded through the Doctor at seeing his Rose alive.

“You're alive.” The Doctor breathed out not believing what he was seeing yet not wanting to not believe it at the same time.

“Can't get rid of me.” Rose said trying to lighten the situation.

“I thought you were dead.” The Doctor said, his anger returning.

“Open the bulkhead!” The Dalek demanded.

“Don't do it!” Rose cried.

“What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?” The Dalek asked and the Doctor looked over to Henry who he could tell was trying to tell him not to open the bulkheads with his eyes.

“I killed her once.” The Doctor started walking over towards them and resting his hand on Jackie's shoulder who nodded at him. “I can't do it again.” He finished leaning over Jackie and pushed the Enter button once more, opening the bulk heads.

“What do we do now? You bleeding heart, what the hell do we do?!” Henry yelled fearful of his life.

“Kill it when it gets here.” Jackie said.

“All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault.” Goddard said.

“Only the cataloged ones.” Adam said and Henry looked at him shocked at finding out that they had uncatalogued weapons.

“Take me to them.” The Doctor said and Adam quickly lead the Doctor and Jackie to his work room and showed him his weapons. “Broken. Broken. Hairdryer.” The Doctor muttered quickly going through the weapons.

“Mr. Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does, he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day.” Adam said feeling the need to explain why he kept these away from Henry.

“What- you in a fight? I'd like to see that.” The Doctor snapped at him still going through the weapons.

“I could do.” Adam defended.

“What you going to do- through your A-levels at them?” The Doctor asked before noticing a weapon at the very bottom of the piled and pulled it out. “Oh, yes. Lock and load.” He said with a smile.

**-Six-**

Rose nervously watched as the numbers on the lift quickly decreased before looking at the Dalek's gun. “I'm begging you, don't kill them. You didn't kill me.” Rose pleaded with the Dalek hoping to get it to see reason.

“But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? WHAT AM I?!” The Dalek yelled. The lift opened to show Henry and his office. Rose briefly wondered where the Doctor and her mum was before she noticed Henry open his mouth to scream.

“Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself.” Rose informed fearing that if they said or did anything wrong then it would start shooting and everyone would die.

“Van Statten...you tortured me. Why?” The Dalek asked as it moved from the lift into the room and Rose followed it into the room.

“I wanted to help you. I just- I don't know. I-I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you...I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I swear, I just wanted you to talk!” Henry said fearful of his life.

“Then hear me talk now. Exterminate. Exterminate! Exterminate!” The Dalek yelled and Henry closed his eyes waiting for his death.

“Don't do it! Don't kill him!” Rose yelled and the Dalek turned to look at her. “You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?” Rose asked fearful that she had overstepped her boundaries and was now going to be killed.

“I want...freedom.” The Dalek said.

“Freedom? That's it?” Henry asked and the Dalek turned to look at him again and he coward away from the Dalek.

“How do we get out of here?” Rose asked and Henry quickly told her the way out wanting the Dalek as far away from him possible. Rose quickly lead the Dalek out of Henry's office and down the hallway. The Dalek stopped and Rose was afraid that he had changed his mind and was going to go back and kill Henry, Goddard, and then her, but all he did was shoot at the ceiling causing the sunlight to flood in.

“You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again.” Rose said.

“How does it feel?” The Dalek asked before opening up it's outer layer to show what looked like an octopus looking thing with a giant brain and one eye. Rose moved from beside the Dalek to in front of it to get a better look at the real Dalek and to let it feel the sunlight. It started to lift up a tentacle towards the sunlight.

“Rose!” Rose heard her mother yell and turned around to see the Doctor standing behind her with a giant gun, her mother behind him.

“Get out of the way!” The Doctor cried hating that he was pointing the gun at his Rose, but she was in the way of him and his real target.

“Rose, do as he says!” Jackie yelled not wanting to see that gun pointed at her daughter any longer.

“Rose, get out of the way now!” The Doctor yelled mad that she hadn't instantly ran over to him when she saw him.

“No, 'cause I won't let you do this.” Rose said shocked that the Doctor was pointing a gun at her.

“Rose, sweetheart, please.” Jackie cried trying to get her daughter to move so that the Doctor could kill that horrible thing.

“That thing killed hundreds of people.” The Doctor said, he needed his Rose to move so that he could protect her.

“It's not the one pointing a gun at me.” Rose said and the Doctor was thrown into war with himself. Half of him wanted to throw the gun down and apologize for ever pointing it at her and putting her in this much danger, the other half of him demanded that he get her to move so that he could kill the Dalek so that she wouldn't be in this much danger.

“I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left.” The Doctor said pleading for his Rose to understand why he had to do this.

“But look at it.” Rose said moving just enough that they could see the Dalek but not enough that she wouldn't get hit if he took the shot. The Doctor took a minute to watch it bathe in the sunlight and got confused.

“What's it doing?” The Doctor asked very confused.

“It's the sunlight- that's all it wants.” Rose said.

“But it can't.” The Doctor muttered getting even more confused.

“It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?” Rose asked and the Doctor dropped the weapon shocked at himself that he was even able to point it at her for so long. How the hell could he say that he loved her if he could easily point a gun at her. He vowed then that he would do whatever it takes to make it up to her.

“I couldn't...I wasn't...” He tried to explain that he could lose her again, that he wasn't actually going to shoot her, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. The thought of losing his Rose had changed him so dramatically and that was too hard to explain to her. “Oh, Rose. They're all dead.” He finally managed to get out, hoping she understood what he meant. Everyone that he cared for are dead and he couldn't lose another loved one, he couldn't lose her.

“Why do we survive?” The Dalek asked the very question that had been on the Doctor's mind since the end of the Time War.

“I don't know.” The Doctor said truthfully.

“I am the last...of the Daleks.” The Dalek said.

“You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutated.” The Doctor explained shocking everyone.

“Into what?” -Dalek

“Something new. I'm sorry.” The Doctor said.

“Isn't that better?” Jackie asked.

“Not for a Dalek.” The Doctor said.

“I can...feel so many ideas...so much darkness. Rose...give me orders. Order me to die.” The Dalek said shocking Rose.

“I can't do that.” Rose whispered starting to cry.

“This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order My Destruction! OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!!!” The Dalek yelled and Rose understood what he was telling her.

“Do it.” Rose said and Jackie looked at her shocked.

“Are you frightened...Rose Tyler?” The Dalek asked.

“Yeah.” Rose said.

“So am I. Exterminate.” The Dalek said before closing it's outer layer and Rose heard a voice whisper in her mind to move away from the Dalek if she wanted to live. So she ran over to the Doctor and watched as the Dalek killed it's self. After a moment the Doctor turned towards Rose to see tears falling from her eyes and silently pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder.

“You okay?” The Doctor asked after he felt her stop crying.

“Yeah.” Rose whispered, “Can we leave now?” She asked loud enough for her mum to hear her.

“Yeah, I believe it is time for us to go.” The Doctor said and silently began to lead them towards the TARDIS.

**-Six-**

“Little piece of home, better than nothing.” The Doctor said sadly as he ran his hands lovingly down the side of his TARDIS as he thought of his home.

“Was that it? The of the Time War?” Jackie asked quietly.

“I'm the only one left? I win. How about that?” The Doctor said bitterly

“The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did, too.” Rose said.

“I'd know...in here.” The Doctor said tapping his temple. “Feels like there's no one.” The Doctor said sadly.

“Well, then, good then I'm not going anywhere.” Rose said grabbing his hand letting him know that she was still there and that she wasn't going anywhere, they shared a small smile.

“Yeah, and I'm staying too.” Jackie said throwing her arm around Rose's shoulder causing Rose to laugh and the Doctor to roll his eyes.

“We better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're gonna fill it full of cement, like it never existed.” Adam said running up to them.

“About time.” Rose said ready to leave, but knowing they couldn't with him still there.

“I'll have to head back home.” Adam said.

“Better hurry up, then- next flight to Heathrow leave at 1500 hours.” The Doctor said trying to get him gone so they could leave.

“Early, before this all began, Adam told us that all his life he's wanted to see the stars.” Jackie said and the Doctor's jaw tightened instantly knowing what Jackie was doing.

“Tell him to go and stand outside, then.” The Doctor said feeling very jealous and protective of his Rose, he was not having some bloke in his TARDIS that obviously fancied his Rose, he already had Mickey the idiot to compete with. he didn't need this idiot.

“Why can't he come? He did help.” Jackie said.

“He left Rose down there.” The Doctor snapped.

“So did you.” Jackie snapped right back.

“What are you talking about? We've got to leave!” Adam said very confused, why weren't they moving and when did that blue box get here?

“Rose, he's a bit pretty.” The Doctor said looking at Rose, her answer would determine if the boy got to come or not. Rose looked between Adam, her Doctor and her mother, did her mother really think that she would stop traveling with the Doctor because of some bloke?

“Hadn't noticed.” Rose said truthfully looking the Doctor in the eye to let him know that she was telling the truth, which made the Doctor very happy.

“On your own heads.” The Doctor said before unlocking the TARDIS and stepping in with Rose and Jackie quickly following him.

“What- what are you doing? She said 'cement.' She wasn't joking. We're gonna get sealed in. Doctor? What are you doing, standing inside a box? Rose? Jackie?” Adam called stepping into the TARDIS right before she dematerialized.

**-TBC-**


	7. The Long Game P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

“So It's 200000, It's a spaceship- No, wait a minute, space station, and- go and try that gate over there- off you go.” The Doctor whispered to Jackie as they stepped out of the TARDIS after Jackie made sure Adam didn't step out of the TARDIS until they told him to, which made Rose wonder what she was doing. Jackie nodded moving towards the TARDIS door to open it to let Adam out.

“200000?” Jackie asked turning to the Doctor to make sure she got it right.

“200000.” The Doctor said nodding.

“Right.” Jackie said rubbing her hands together and nodding to Rose to let Adam come out.

“Adam? Out you come.” Rose said opening the door for Adam before moving over towards the Doctor still wondering when her mum was doing.

“Oh, my god.” Adam said looking and sounding like he was going to faint.

“Don't worry. You'll get used to it.” Rose said smirking from beside the Doctor wondering if this was how he felt when he took her to see the Earth explode.

“Where are we?” Adam asked looking around him.

“Good question. Let's see. So, um- judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200000.” Jackie said acting as if she knew what she was talking about making the Doctor laugh.

“What she doing?” Rose asked quietly so that only the Doctor could hear her.

“Looks like she's trying to impress Adam with her 'knowledge'.” The Doctor said smirking, he was enjoying this. Jackie's plan to get his Rose and Adam together was failing spectacularly

“Uh-huh.” Adam said still trying to wrap his brain around everything that was happening.

“But why?” Rose asked the Doctor

“Good question, why don't you ask her.” The Doctor asked smirking, knowing that Jackie had been trying to get Rose and Adam together without any of them knowing and this was just another part of her plan.

“If you listen-” Jackie started and Adam listen intently to the sounds around him.

“Right. Yeah.” Adam said.

“Shouldn't we stop her?” Rose asked.

“Oh let her have her fun, not like it's gonna hurt anyone.” The Doctor said knowing that Rose was never going to get with Adam.

“Engines- we're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here- they could turn the heating down. Tell you what- let's try that gate, come on. Here we go.” Jackie said leading Adam to the gate the Doctor had pointed out early. Rose and the Doctor followed behind them with Rose wiping sweat off her brow, which worried the Doctor because it shouldn't be this hot here. “And this is-” Jackie started but stopped when she saw the Earth, but it didn't look like the Earth. She looked over at Rose and the Doctor begging him for help with her eyes.

“Yes?” The Doctor asked innocently.

“I'll let the Doctor describe it.” Jackie said and Adam looked over to Rose and the Doctor who was smirking at Jackie.

“Oh, but you were doing so well.” The Doctor taunted and Jackie glared at him and the gulped afraid that he would be slapped. “The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire.” The Doctor said walking up to Jackie and Adam with Rose following closely behind him. “And there it is, planet Earth, at its height. Covered with megacities, five moons- population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species- with mankind right in the middle.” He said and Adam finally fainted, the Doctor looked over to Rose with a smirk. “And he's your boyfriend.” He said teasing her.

“No he's not.” Rose instantly said which pleased the Doctor.

**-Seven-**

“Come on, Adam, open your mind.” The Doctor said leading Adam and Jackie by the shoulders through the room they first landed in after Adam had woken up from his fainting spell, with Rose right next to him. “You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at it's most intelligent- culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food good manners-” The Doctor said being interrupted by a loud horn and a horde of rude people pushing them this way and that. He felt Rose grab on to his elbow in an attempt to stay with him as the crowd of people tried to separate them, and the Doctor bit back to urge to growl at that. Why did the universe seem to want to try to separate them, the universe is the one that gave him Rose so why was it trying to separate her from him, and didn't it realize that no mater what it did to try to separate them they would always find away back to each other.

“Out of the way!” A someone yelled at them as the person pushed pasted them and the Doctor lead them to a less crowded place, it was still very much crowded, but now no one was pushing past them. They watched as a vendor set up shop and everyone began lining up to the vendor. They stood there watching as the vendor quickly took orders and just as quickly got them out, Jackie quickly maneuvered around people to see what type of food the vendor was setting.

“Oi, you, mate! Stop pushing.” Someone yelled at her and she gave them her fiercest Jackie Tyler glare which caused them to flinch and back away from her.

“Fine cuisine?” Jackie asked turning to look at the Doctor.

“My watch must be wrong.” The Doctor said looking at his watch confused. “No, it's fine. That's weird.” The Doctor said now very confused and concerned for Rose's safety. The Doctor once again bit back a growl, he wanted this trip to be a nice one for Rose after everything he had put her through, he had hoped that with this trip she could relax a little and not have to worry for her life.

“That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was.” Jackie said smirking at him, obviously thinking she just made him look like an idiot in front of Rose.

“Mum!” Rose cried, shocked at what her mother had said, obviously if the Doctor is wrong than it was the TARDIS that decided that they needed to be there for some reason that the Doctor would figure out.

“My history's perfect.” The Doctor snapped glaring at Jackie, and his history was perfect, there was something here making it wrong and he was going to find out what it was because he could sense that it was dangerous.

“Well, obviously not.” Jackie snapped back happily glaring right back at the Doctor. The glaring contest would have gone on forever if Rose hadn't decided to step in between the Doctor and her mum, with her back up against the Doctor's chest.

“Mum stop it. There is obviously something wrong here.” Rose said putting her hands on her hips.

“They're all human, what about the millions of planets, the millions of species. Where are they?” Adam asked bringing everyone's attention onto him.

“Good question,” The Doctor still glaring at Jackie before what Adam asked registered in his mind and was shocked that it was actually, legitimately a really good question, a question that normally his Rose would be asking. “Actually, that is a good question. Adam, Jackie, you two must be starving.” The Doctor said pushing the two closer to the vendor, he needed to figure out what was going on here and he couldn't have these two slowing him down, of course his Rose was going to be with him because she could never slow him down and he didn't want her out of his sight after what happened with the Dalek.

“No, I'm just a bit time sick.” Adam said

“I am a little hungry.” Jackie said at the same time suspicious of what the Doctor was doing.

“Nah, you just need a bit of grub.” The Doctor said to Adam before looking at the vendor. “Oi, mate- how much is a cronk burger?” The Doctor asked.

“Two credits twenty, sweetheart, now join the queue.” The vendor said and the Doctor smiled at him.

“Money- we need money. Let's use a cashpoint.” The Doctor said then quickly lead them to what looked like an ATM and soniced it. He then handed Adam what looked like a metal bar. “There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets. Come on Rose.” The Doctor said quickly crabbing Rose's hand and began to pull her away from Adam and Jackie who were still looking at the thing he handed Adam.

“How does it work?” Adam asked and the Doctor growled lowly and rolled his eyes causing Rose to look at him worriedly.

“Go and find out. Stop nagging me.” He snapped at Adam before taking a deep breath and forcing a smile onto his face and took a step closer to Adam. “The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book. You've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers, or is that just me?” The Doctor said looking deep in though, the smile on his face causing Rose to laugh which caused the Doctor to smile lovingly at her. “Stop asking questions. Go on, do it.” Adam took of and Jackie slowly followed him, “Off you go, then. Your first date.” The Doctor said smirking at Jackie who turned around and glared at him.

“You're going to get a smack, you are.” Jackie said and the Doctor stopped smirking and gulped truly afraid of her smacking him again. Once Jackie turned back around and continued following Adam the Doctor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and began to lead Rose in the opposite direction of Adam and Jackie. They found two women walking and talking and the Doctor walked right up to them.

“Uh, this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell me where we are?” The Doctor asked and one of the women, a dark skinned woman, looked at him like he was crazy before pointing at the wall.

“Floor 139. Could they write it any bigger?” The woman said.

“Floor 139 of what?” Rose asked realizing what the Doctor was doing.

“Must have been a hell of a party.” The first woman said glaring suspiciously at Rose and the Doctor.

“You're on Satellite Five.” The second woman said.

“What's Satellite Five?” The Doctor asked.

“Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?” The first woman asked now glaring at both of them.

“Look at us, we're stupid.” The Doctor said with silly grin that has Rose smiling.

“Hang on, wait a minute- are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?” The second woman asked.

“You've got us. Well done.” The Doctor said pulling out his slightly psychic paper showing it to them.

“You're too clever for us.” Rose added.

“We are warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion.” The second woman said.

“Right. Fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500, I'll do anything.” The first woman said sounding less suspicious and more nervous now.

“Why? What happens on Floor 500?” Rose asked.

“The walls are made of gold. And you should know.” The First woman said then lead them over to a wall full of tellies, each one showing a different news station. “So, this is what we do- latest news- standstorms on the new Venus archipelago. 200 dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Spacelane 77 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boe has just announced he's pregnant.” She said.

“I get it- you broadcast the news.” The Doctor said.

“We are the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it, and sell it. 600 channels, all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole Human Empire without it going through us.” The first woman said with the second woman nodding every now and then.

“All staff are reminded that the canteen area is now operating self-cleaning tables. Thank you.” An announcer said giving time for the Doctor to think of more questions, this was all wrong, this wasn't right. The Doctor was brought out of his thoughts by another loud steam whistle and everyone packing up and rushing around again.

“Oi, Mutt and Jeff!” The Doctor called to Jackie and Adam who surprisingly were only a few feet behind them, the Doctor noticed Rose's phone that he zapped and that she lent to her mother so she could stay in contact with her friends in Adam's hand.

“Over here.” Rose said. Jackie and Adam quickly got up, the Doctor watched as Adam looked at the phone then looked around before slipping the phone into his pocket and make a mental note to watch Adam as the boy made his way over to Jackie, Rose, and the Doctor as they were lead into a white circular room with a chair in the middle of seven people.

“Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?” The first woman asked looking over towards the Doctor.

“Oh, right from scratch, thanks.” The Doctor said confusing Jackie and Adam.

“Okay, so, ladies and gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided, or robot- My name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a 'C,' in case you want to write to Floor 500, praising me, and please do. Now please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy.” Cathica said trying to remain professional yet eager to suck up to get her promotion. The Doctor looked around suspicious, this was the wrong technology for this time, it was too old they should have scraped this years ago, so why were they still using it.

“Actually, um, it's the law.” The second woman said.

“Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm, don't show off for the quests- here we go.” Cathica said sitting in the chair. “And...engage safety.” Cathica said and the walls lit up shocking Adam, Jackie, and Rose. Cathica snapped her fingers and a little door opened up in her forehead showing her brain. “And 3, 2...and spike.” She said as a blue electrical beam shot into her brain.

“Compressed information streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She become part of the software- her brain is the computer.” The Doctor said.

“If it all goes through her, she must be a genius.” Rose said.

“Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much, her head would blow up. The brain's the processor. Soon as it closes, she forgets.” The Doctor said slowly walking around the room.

“So, what about all these people 'round the edge?” Jackie asked.

“They've all got tiny little chips in their hands, connecting them to her and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power.” The Doctor said.

“You all right?” Rose asked once she saw the look of shock on Adam's face, he looked like he would either throw up or pass out again.

“I can see her brain.” Adam said weakly.

“Do you want to get out?” Jackie asked, because god knows she did but she didn't want to be alone.

“No, no, this technology, it's- it's amazing.” Adam said.

“This technology's wrong.” The Doctor said catching everyone's attention.

“Trouble?” Rose asked.

“Oh, yeah.” The Doctor said smiling causing Rose to smile, which confused both Jackie and Adam. If there was trouble why were they smiling? Suddenly Suki gasped and pulled her hands off the controls causing everything to turn off.

“Come off it, Suki, I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?” Cathica said Suki said holding her right hand like it was hurt.

“Sorry. Must have been a glitch.” Suki said rubbing her right palm.

“Promotion.” A voice announced and a screen appeared on one of the walls.

“Come on. This is it. Come on. Oh, my god, make it me. Come on say my name, Say my name. Say my name.” Everyone heard Cathica mutter.

“Promotion for...Suki Macrae Centrell.” The announcer said shocking everyone and pissing Cathica off. “Please proceed to Floor 500.”

“I don't believe it. Floor 500.” Suki whispered in awed shock.

“How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you.” Cathica asked.

“I don't know. I just applied on the off-chance. And they said yes.” Suki said.

“That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years.” Cathica said.

“What's Floor 500?” Jackie asked.

“The walls are made of Gold.” Rose told her.

**-Seven-**

“Cathica, I'm gonna miss you. Floor 500- thank you.” Suki said to Rose and the Doctor with a huge smile as they stood in the main lobby, the Doctor instantly wrapped his arm around Rose's waist to steady her when she was bumped by some workers. He heard Jackie cleared her throat in a subtle way to tell him to remove his arm from Rose's waist, but he ignored it in favor to keep Rose balanced when she got bumped again.

“We didn't do any thing.” The Doctor said giving Rose's waist a soft squeeze when he felt Jackie glare at him, he could almost hear her figuring up the ways to slap him where he would have that red hand print for the next three regenerations.

“Well, you're my lucky charm.” Suki said with a giggle as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“All right, I'll hug anyone.” The Doctor said then quickly gave Suki a quick hug before turning and pulling Rose into a tight hug causing both Rose and Suki to laugh. Over Rose's shoulder he looked at Jackie before his eyes fell on to Adam who was standing a little a ways from them leaning against the wall looking ill. Jackie saw where he was looking and gave him a small nodded while still glaring at him before running towards Adam.

“Come on. It's not that bad.” Jackie said softly to Adam as the Doctor finally let go of Rose.

“What, with the- the head thing?” Adam said still in shock.

“Yeah. Well, she's closed it now.” Jackie said getting a little annoyed at Adam, he was suppose to be her way of getting Rose away from the Doctor since Mickey wasn't there.

“Yeah, but it- it's everything.” Adam said gesturing to everything. “It freaks me out.” He admitted in a whisper.

“Oh come off it, you're suppose to be trying to impress Rose so that she will fall for you and leave that Doctor fella.” Jackie snapped as quietly as she could, no need for the Doctor to find out her plan and ruin it, though Adam was doing a fairly decent job of that himself.

“I just need to- If I could just...cool down, sort of acclimate.” Adam said looking at her hopefully.

“How do you mean?” Jackie asked.

“Maybe I could just go sit on the observation deck. Would that be all right? Soak it in, you know, pretend I'm a citizen of the year 200000.” Adam said as he looked down at his feet, almost as if he was ashamed, which Jackie felt he should be because he was ruining her plan.

“Do you want me to send Rose with you?” Jackie asked hoping he would say yes so that the two of them would finally have some alone time together.

“No, no, it's best if I be alone for awhile. You stick with them and try to keep the Doctor and Rose apart. I'll be on the deck.” Adam said and Jackie sighed in annoyance. How the hell was she suppose to get Rose to fall for Adam if they never spent time together.

“Here you go- take the Rose's TARDIS key, you know just in case it gets to be too much,” Jackie said handing Adam Rose's TARDIS key that Rose lent to her, “You still have the phone yeah, call home, talk to your mum.” Jackie said.

“Yeah, Like it's not weird in there.” Adam muttered taking the TARDIS key from Jackie before slipping past her and walking to the observation deck. Jackie sighed and glared at the Doctor's back before squaring her shoulders and walking back over to Rose and the Doctor.

“Oh, my god, I've got to go.” Suki cried just as Jackie got back to them, “I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry.” Suki called as she grabbed her suitcase that had been sitting next to her and ran to the lift that had opened for her. “Say goodbye to Steve for me! Bye!” Suki yelled to them just at the lift doors closed.

“Good riddance.” Cathica muttered turning to walk away.

“You're talking like you'll never see her again- she's only going upstairs.” Rose said.

“We won't.” Cathica said and Rose quickly looked to the Doctor who looked half worried and half confused. “Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back.” Cathica said finally walking away. The Doctor quickly grabbed Rose's hand not wanting to get separated from her as he quickly followed Cathica through the crowd.

“Have you ever been up there?” The Doctor asked once they had caught up with her.

“Can't- you need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to Floor 500 except for the chosen few.” Cathica said pushing her way back to her work room. “Look, they only give us 20 minutes maintenance- can't you give it a rest?” Cathica said sensing that the Doctor was about to continue questioning her about Floor 500.

“But you've never been to another floor, not even one floor down?” Rose asked.

“I went to Floor 16 when I first arrived. That's medical. That's where I got my head done, and then I- I came straight here. Satellite Five- you work, eat, and sleep on the same floor- and that's it, that's all.” Cathica said nervously as she checked all the equipment in the room. “You're not management, are you?” Cathica asked glaring at the Doctor, Rose and Jackie.

“At last. She's clever.” The Doctor said smirking.

“Yeah, well, whatever it is. Don't involve me. I don't know anything.” Cathica said quickly hoping to get them out of her room before she got into trouble.

“Don't you even ask?” The Doctor asked.

“Well, why would I?” Cathica asked.

“You're a journalist.” Rose snapped shocked that a journalist didn't even think to ask questions.

“Why's all the crew human?” The Doctor asked remembering Adam's question from earlier.

“What's that got to do with anything?” Cathica asked honestly confused.

“There's no aliens onboard...why?” The Doctor asked hopping to get her to start questioning things.

“I don't know. No real reason.” Cathica said thinking of all the small, seemingly insignificant reasons why there were no aliens. “They're not banned or anything.” She quickly added.

“Then where are they?” Rose asked.

“I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats.” Cathica said getting irritated.

“What threats?” The Doctor said.

“I don't know- all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled, so that kept the visitor away. Oh, and the government on traffic five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all.” Cathica informed them as she continued checking the equipment.

“Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice.” The Doctor said and Cathica stopped checking the equipment to glare at both Rose and the Doctor not liking what they were trying to say.

“Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it- we see everything.” Cathica posted proudly.

“I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology.” The Doctor said.

“It's cutting-edge.” Cathica snapped.

“It's backwards! There's a great big door in your head. You should have chucked this out years ago.” The Doctor said.

“So, what do you think's going on?” Jackie asked reminding the Doctor that he had someone other that Rose with him.

“It's not just this space station. It's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The Great and Bountiful Human Empire's stunted- something's holding it back.” The Doctor said.

“And how would you know?” Cathica asked defensively.

“Trust me. Humanity's been set back about 90 years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?” The Doctor asked.

"91 years ago." Cathica said slowly.

**-TBC-**


	8. The Long Game P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

“We're so gonna get in trouble.” Cathica muttered as she and Jackie stood as look outs as the Doctor and Rose messed with the cover to the mainframe. “You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. We'll get told off.” Cathica whispered harshly as she turned to glare at the two of them.

“Rose, tell her to button it.” The Doctor said distractedly as he worked to open the cover to the mainframe. Rose looked at Cathica and gave her an apologetic look before looking back at the Doctor.

“You can't just vandalize the place- someone's gonna notice.” Cathica whispered harshly to the Doctor as he pulled open the cover to the mainframe and began to pull wires and sonic them. “This is nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work.” Cathica said very nervously and began to head back to her work room.

“Go on, then. See ya.” The Doctor said as he continued to mess with the wires of the mainframe with the help of Rose.

“I can't just leave you, can I?” Cathica said walking back over to them.

“If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling.” Jackie said making the Doctor roll his eyes because she wasn't being very useful just standing behind him and Rose glaring at Cathica.

“What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?” Rose asked as she quickly unzipped her top just a little to try and cool off, the Doctor quickly looked away and tried to focus on the task of rewiring the mainframe.

“I don't know, we keep asking. Something to do with the turbine.” Cathica said sounding very frustrated.

“Something to do with the turbine.” The Doctor said mockingly frustrated with Cathica just as Rose unzipped her top a little more.

“Well, I don't know!” Cathica snapped.

“Exactly! I give up on you, Cathica.” The Doctor snapped turning to look at Cathica making sure to not accidentally hit Rose who was bent beside him tugging on wires. “Now, Rose- look at Rose. Rose is asking the right kind of questions.” The Doctor praised her causing Rose to blush and Jackie to roll her eyes.

“Oh, thank you.” Rose said a little embarrassed.

“Why is it so hot?” The Doctor asked turning around to go back to rewiring the mainframe.

“One minute, you're worried about the empire, and the next minute, it's the central heating.” Cathica cried getting strange looks from some of the stragglers in the main lobby.

“Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important.” The Doctor said tugging at a very stubborn cable, accidentally ripping it. Rose had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at his half shocked half embarrassed face as he shoved it back into the panel trying to act as if he didn't just rip a cable in half and continued to work on rewiring the mainframe. “Here we go-” The Doctor said sounding very satisfied as he turned a computer screen towards Rose, Jackie and Cathica. “Satellite Five. Pipes and Plumbing.” He explained stepping out of the wires and next to Rose. “Look at the layout.” He ordered smugly.

“This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You could look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange- and you're looking at pipes?” Cathica asked confused looking from the computer screen to the Doctor.

“But there's something wrong.” The Doctor said and Cathica looked back at the computer screen seeing what the Doctor was talking about but not wanting to admit it.

“I suppose.” Cathica said.

“Why, what is it?” Jackie asked wondering if it was dangerous.

“The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat-out. Channeling massive amount of heat down.” Cathica said refusing to understand what she was seeing.

“All the way from the top.” The Doctor said.

“Floor 500.” Rose added.

“Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat.” The Doctor explained.

“Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?” Rose asked smirking at the Doctor who smirked back.

“You can't you need a key.” Cathica said causing Rose and the Doctor to look at her.

“Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go- override 215.9.” The Doctor said and the mainframe gave him the code 215.9976/31.

“How come it's giving you the code?” Cathica asked shocked.

“Someone up there likes me.” The Doctor said looking at a little camera that was watching them from above. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and lead her to the lift that opened for them, the Doctor, Rose, and Jackie stepped into the lift but Cathica stopped just outside it.

“Come on, come with us.” Jackie said holding out her hand for Cathica to take.

“No way.” Cathica said shaking her head and taking a step away from the lift.

“Bye.” The Doctor said waving at her in a condescending way.

“Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me.” Cathica said storming off towards her work room.

“That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just you and me.” The Doctor said smiling at Rose as he took her hand in his.

“And me!” Jackie said ripping Rose's hand out of the Doctor's causing the Doctor to bite back a growl and a few curses in his native tongue.

“Oh yes, how could I have ever forgotten you.” The Doctor growled out glaring at Jackie, wishing that she had stayed in the TARDIS or better yet Not Come At All!

“Don't make me slap you!” Jackie yelled getting into position to slap him as hard as she could.

“Mum.” Rose said with a sigh taking the key card from the Doctor's hand and putting it into the card slot causing the lift doors to shut and the lift begin to move. The ride to floor 500 was silent and full of tension between the Doctor and Jackie causing Rose to feel very awkward. The lift dinged and it's doors opened letting a burst of freezing cold air hit them. The Doctor cautiously stepped out of the lift looking around the floor to see it was frozen.

“The walls are not made of gold.” The Doctor said, turned to look at Rose over his shoulder to see her shivering, her lips already turning a light shade of blue. “You should go back downstairs.” He told her.

“Good idea, come on Rose.” Jackie said trying to grab Rose's hand to pull her back into the lift so that they could go back downstairs but Rose quickly stepped out of her reach and closer to the Doctor.

“Tough.” Rose said then walked passed the Doctor who tried his hardest to look sternly at her but failed miserably. He quickly followed behind her not wanting her to wonder too far and get hurt, he heard Jackie sigh in annoyance before following him and the lift doors shutting. The three of them carefully made their way through the floor looking for what ever needed this floor to be that cold, with Rose and Jackie slipping and sliding every now and then. After Rose had slipped and landed on her rear three times the Doctor had had enough and finally wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to his body as they walked, ignoring Jackie's glares and mutterings as she slid her way across the floor behind them. They finally made it to the last room where a man stood behind six people sitting at a huge control panel.

“I started without you.” The man said turning to glance at them with a chuckle. “This is fascinating.” He turned back to the control panel looking at the screen intently. “Satellite Five contains every piece of information with in the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire- birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements.” The man looked back at them with an amused smile. “But you three- you don't exist.” He said chuckling. “There's not a trace- no birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?” The man asked and Rose noticed Suki at the control panel.

“Suki, Suki.” Rose called running over to her and placed a hand on her arm shocked at how cold it was. “Hello? Can you hear me? Suki!” She turned and glared at the man. “What have you done to her?” She asked him.

“I think she's dead.” The Doctor said annoyed that Rose was once again in the same room with a dead body, six dead bodies if he wasn't mistaken.

“She's working.” Jackie said confused, how could she still be working if she was dead.

“They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets.” The Doctor said amusing the man.

“Oh! You're full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one.” The man said with a chuckle. “It's so rare not knowing something.” He said sounding excited. “Who are you?”

“It's doesn't matter, 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on.” The Doctor said to Rose and Jackie before turning to try to leave the room only to be stopped by two of the dead bodies like he expected to happen. Rose turned to try to help the Doctor but was grabbed by Suki, Jackie screamed as she was also grabbed.

“Tell me who you are.” The man demanded.

“Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?” The Doctor said glaring at the man.

“Well, perhaps my editor-in-chief can convince you otherwise.” The man said smirking.

“And who's that?” Rose asked as Suki dragged her towards the Doctor.

“It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all, it's merely a place where humans happen to live.” The man said with a chuckle before a loud angry snarl came from the ceiling. The man's smile slowly left his face, “ Yeah.” The man said and the snarling continued a little longer. “Sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client.” The man said clapping his hands hand pointing up towards the ceiling to show what looked like a giant melted worm with large sharp teeth hanging from the ceiling snarling at them.

“What is that?” Rose asked scared.

“You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?” The Doctor asked shocked.

“That 'thing,' as you put it, is in charge of the Human Race.” The man said causing the Doctor to look at him in confusion. “For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light- the Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him 'Max.'.” The man said with a chuckle and the Doctor forced a smile onto his face before looking back at 'Max' as the puppets began to put them in cuffs. “If we create a climate of fear, then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast, repeated often enough can destabilize an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote.” The man explained while Rose and the Doctor glared at him, while Jackie was still staring at 'Max' in fear.

“So all the people on Earth are, like, slaves.” Jackie said slowly as everything that was going on finally settled in her brain, she looked from 'Max' to the man in front of them.

“Well, now there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?” The man asked.

“Yes.” The Doctor said.

“Oh, I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm gonna get, 'Yes'?” The man asked.

“Yes.” The Doctor said.

“You're no fun.” The man said with a chuckle.

“Let me out of these manacles- you'll find out how much fun I am.” The Doctor said wanting so badly to punch the living daylights out of the man.

“Oh, he's tough isn't he?” The man said chuckling at the Doctor. “But, come on, isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it just a little bit.”

“You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must've noticed.” Rose said.

“From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer-chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it.” The man said impressed with himself. “And then, they just carry on, living the life- strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not- they're just cattle.” The man said never noticing Cathica standing in the doorway behind him, but the Doctor did and was surprised it took her that long to get up to them. “In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing.” The man said.

“What about you? You're not a Jagra-a-belly-” Jackie said trying to pronounce the alien’s species and completely murdering it.

“Jagrafess.” The Doctor corrected her, not able to stand her murdering the name any more.

“Jagrafess.” Jackie said thankful for his correction. “You're not a Jagrafess, you're human.” She continued.

“Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well.” The man said.

“But you couldn't have done this all on your own.” Rose said.

“No.” The man said chuckling. “I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand, to um- install himself.” The man said.

“No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?” The Doctor asked even though he knew, he just needed to make sure that Cathica got all the information she needed.

“3,000 years.” The man said.

“That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs- Jagrafess stays cool, stays alive.” He said glancing at Cathica who was taking in all the information while looking around the floor. “Satellite Five is one great big life support system.” The Doctor said and Cathica snapped her head to look at him.

“But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown.” The man said then snapped and the cuffs started to shock them causing Rose and Jackie to cry out in pain. “Who are you?” The man demanded

“Leave her alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler and that's her mother Jackie Tyler. We're nothing, we're just wondering.”The Doctor said after the man stopped the electricity.

“Tell me who you are.” The man demanded.

“I just said.” The Doctor cried.

“Yeah, but who do you work for, who sent you? Who knows about us? Who, exactly?” The man demanded before he suddenly froze for exactly 3 seconds before smiling. “Time Lord.” The man said confusing Rose, Jackie, and the Doctor.

“What?” The Doctor asked, how did this man know that.

“Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords and his traveling machine.” The man said smirking before looking at Rose and Jackie. “Oh, with his little human lover and her mother from long ago.” The man said running his fingers down Rose's cheek.

“You don't know what you're talking about.” The Doctor growled out wanting to rip the man apart for touching his Rose.

“Time travel.” The man said looking at the Doctor with a smirk as he moved away from Rose.

“Someone's been telling you lies.” The Doctor said desperately.

“Young Master Adam Mitchell.” The man said before snapping his fingers and an image of Adam sitting in a chair with a door to his brain open and compact information filing into his brain.

“AAH!” They heard Adam screaming.

“Oh, my god- his head.” Jackie muttered in shock. Why would Adam have done that to himself?

“What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything.” The Doctor cried, pissed off at not only Adam but at Jackie for convincing him to let Adam travel with them. Now that stupid ape has gone and endangered his Rose even more, because now that they knew about them there was no point in keeping them alive.

“And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S – TARDIS.” The man said.

“Well, you'll never get your hands on it- I'll die first.” The Doctor said honestly. He would rather die than let that man have his TARDIS, she was the only thing he had left of his home planet, not to mention she was his home.

“Die all you like. I don't need you- I've got the key.” The man said and the Doctor hopelessly watched as a TARDIS key was pulled magnetically from Adam's pocket, but it wasn't just any old TARDIS key it was Rose's TARDIS key. Hurt and betrayal flew through his mind.

“You and your boyfriends!” The Doctor yelled at Rose without even thinking, if he had been thinking he would have remembered that Rose had given Jackie her TARDIS key, so Rose couldn't have given Adam her key.

“He's not my boyfriend!” Rose yelled at him.

“Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We can prevent mankind from ever developing.” The man said.

“And no one's gonna stop you. Because you've bred a Human Race which doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughterhouse if they're told it's made of gold.” The Doctor said looking at Cathica who took off running in the direction that the Doctor remembered seeing a news chair. A good five minutes later alarms started blaring and the Doctor couldn't help but smirk as the man ran to the control panel confused.

“What's happening?” The man asked and they watched as the information streaming into Adam's head stopped and the TARDIS key fell to the ground. “Someone's disengaged the safety.” The man said before he snapped his fingers and an image of Cathica appeared before them. “Who's that?” the man asked.

“It's Cathica.” Rose said shocked.

“And she's thinking. She's using what she knows.” The Doctor said proudly.

“Terminate her access.” The man said.

“Everything I told her about Satellite Five- the pipes, the filters- she's reversing it.” The Doctor said and saw all the ice and snow start to melt. “Look at that. It's getting hot.” He said.

“I said, terminate. Burn out her mind.” The man demanded, a second later the control panel started sparking and the man jumped away from it while all the puppets crumpled to the floor. Rose's cuffs opened up and she quickly reached into the Doctor's jacket to pull out his sonic screwdriver as the whole station started to shake.

“She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool, and now it's sitting on top of a volcano.” The Doctor said sounding very excited as the Jagrafess started snarling out commands to the man.

“Yes. I'm trying, sir, but- I don't know how she did it. It's impossible. A member of the staff with an idea.” The man said nervously.

“What do I do?” Rose asked finally pulling out the screwdriver after finding it in his bigger on the inside pockets.

“Flick the switch!” The Doctor cried as him, Rose and Jackie dogged the Jagrafess as it swung down to try and bite them. “Oi, mate, do you wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body- massive bang.” The Doctor said slipping out of his cuffs, quickly taking the screwdriver from Rose and unlocking Jackie's cuffs before taking Rose's hand. “See you in the headlines.” The Doctor said then all three of them ran out of the room and towards Cathica. When they got to the room with Cathica in it the Doctor walk to her side and snapped his fingers to close the door to her brain after he heard the Jagrafess explode.

**-Eight-**

“We're just gonna go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage.” The Doctor said to Cathica who looked at him with a nervous look.

“You'll have to stay to explain it. No one's gonna believe me.” Cathica said trying to convince the Doctor to stay.

“Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The Human race should accelerate, all back to normal.” The Doctor said and saw Cathica look behind him to Adam who was standing in front of the TARDIS waiting for them to get done talking with Cathica.

“What about your friend?” Cathica asked.

“He's not my friend.” The Doctor growled standing up from the table and started walking towards Adam with a mission.

“Now, don't-” Jackie started afraid that the Doctor would attack and hurt Adam.

“I'm all right, now, much better. And I've got the key. Look, it's- I know- it all worked out for the best, didn't it?” Adam asked nervously as the Doctor roughly grabbed him and opened the TARDIS. “Well- you know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge.” Adam said as the Doctor literally threw him into the TARDIS before stomping over to the controls and pushed a few buttons. After a minute of pushing buttons and turning nobs the Doctor turned and harshly grabbed Adam by the back of his neck and lead him out of his TARDIS. “It's my house. I'm home.” Adam said in shock. “Oh, my god, I'm home.” Adam said laughing, he turned around and flinched back at the death glare that the Doctor was giving him. “Blimey. I thought you were gonna chuck me out of an airlock.” Adam admitted shocked that he was still alive.

“He thought about it but I told him no.” Rose said sounding as if she was regretting telling him not to toss Adam out the airlock.

“Is there something else you want to tell me?” The Doctor demanded.

“No. Um- what do you mean?” Adam asked scared, the Doctor's glare intensified before he walked over to the answering machine.

“The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world.” The Doctor said holding up the answering machine before he sat it down and sonic-ed it, destroying the answering machine and the message. “That's it, then. See ya.” The Doctor said then turned and made his way back to the TARDIS.

“How do you mean, 'See ya'?” Adam asked confused.

“As in 'Goodbye.'” The Doctor said angrily.

“But what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head- I've got a chip type two- my head opens.” Adam said.

“What, like this?” The Doctor asked snapping his fingers causing the door in Adam's head to open.

“Don't.” Adam said snapping his fingers to close the door.

“Don't what?” The Doctor asked snapping his finger opening the door.

“Stop it!” Adam cried snapping his fingers closing the door.

“All right now, Doctor. That's enough. Stop it.” Rose said as the Doctor raised his arm to snap his fingers again causing the Doctor to glare at her.

“Thank you.” Adam said and Rose lifted her hand and snapped her fingers opening the door causing the Doctor to smirk. “Oi.” Adam cried shocked that Rose would do that to him.

“Sorry, I couldn't resist.” Rose said laughing and Adam sighed while snapping his fingers closing the door.

“The Whole of history could've changed because of you.” The Doctor said, a lot calmer now after hearing Rose laugh.

“I just wanted to help.” Adam said sounding very ashamed of himself.

“You were helping yourself.” The Doctor said.

“And...I'm sorry, and I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but- you can't just leave me like this.” Adam cried trying to get the Doctor to change his mind.

“Yes I can, 'cause if you show the head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life- keep out of trouble, be average, unseen- good luck.” The Doctor said then opened the door to the TARDIS to step in.

“But I want to come with you.” Adam whined.

“I only take the best. I've got Rose. Plus one stray, I don't need another.” The Doctor said and they all heard Jackie yell 'Oi! Don't make me slap you!' from the TARDIS. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jackie and stepped into the TARDIS leaving the door open for Rose to follow him.

“Rose, Rose.” Adam began hoping to convince her when he heard the front door open. “Oh, my God.” He whispered.

“Who's that? Jeff! Is that you?” An elderly woman called.

“It's me, mum. Don't come in- wait there a minute.” Adam called.

“Oh, my lord! You never told me you were coming home. Hold on. I'll just take my coat off. You should've told me you were coming home.” Adam's mum cried.

“Rose, take me with you.” Adam begged her in a whisper but Rose just turned and stepped into the TARDIS, a second later it dematerialized from Adam's living room.

“Right, no more strays Rose, you got that. One is plenty enough.” The Doctor said.

“Oi, who you calling a stray!” Jackie demanded.

“Taking him wasn't my idea, it was my mum's.” Rose said.

“Another reason to drop her back off home.” The Doctor said glaring at Jackie as he started to set a course back to the Powell Estate in the right time.

“Oh no you don't!” Jackie cried jumping to stop him. She reached across him and started to try to undo what he had done.

“Oi, don't touch that!” The Doctor cried as he tried to grab Jackie's hands to stop her from messing up his course.

“Mum! Stop it!” Rose yelled running over to them to try to help, but was too late as Jackie's elbow accidentally hit a lever that started the TARDIS to dematerialize from space. Sparks started to fly off the console as the TARDIS tried to make since of the coordinates that had been placed in her during the Doctor and Jackie's struggle. The TARDIS jerked tossing everyone to the floor, causing Jackie to hit her head on the ground hard enough to knock her silly, Rose's head hit the console hard enough that it caused the Doctor to wince at the pain Rose would no doubtfully feel once the adrenaline got out of her system, and the Doctor to go sliding across the floor on his side only stopping when his back slammed into the wall. The console start sparking even more as the TARDIS began to shake so hard making it nearly impossible for anyone to stand up.

The Doctor somehow managed to turn onto his stomach and start to army crawl his way to Rose who had taken to holding on to the bottom of the sparking console for dear life, not wanting to fly off towards the door that was behind her. Once the Doctor had managed to get to Rose he then somehow managed to wrap his whole body around Rose and cling to the bottom of the console while whispering comforting and calming words. Finally after what felt like hours, but was only ten minutes the TARDIS stopped shaking and the console stopped sparking. After making sure that the shaking had truly stopped the Doctor slowly stood up, helping Rose up on his way. Rose now had a nice knot on her forehead and the Doctor made a mental note to check that after he checked the TARDIS.

“Damn it Jackie, that is why I told you not to touch that!” He yelled at Jackie as he check the TARDIS, while also seeing where they had landed. “Now look we're in 1987, 7th of November and the TARDIS won't let me move her. She needs to rest.” The Doctor cried before turning to look at Rose, gently grabbing her head in his hands and looked at the knot on her forehead, he pulled out his screwdriver to scan her.

“What are you doing?” Jackie asked.

“Making sure your little stunt didn't give Rose a concussion.” The Doctor snapped at Jackie before scanning Rose and reading the results, thankfully everything was fine. “You're fine, no concussion, but you will have a serious headache.”

“I think mum also hit her head.” Rose muttered and the Doctor entertained the idea to tell Jackie to suck it up and deal with it but sighed before turning and marching over to Jackie. He roughly grabbed her head and scanned her before quickly reading the result.

“No concussion.” The Doctor said. “And never touch my TARDIS again!”

**-TBC-**


	9. The Empty Child P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

“Right, no more strays Rose, you got that. One is plenty enough.” The Doctor said.

“Oi, who you calling a stray!” Jackie demanded.

“Taking him wasn't my idea, it was my mum's.” Rose said.

“Another reason to drop her back off home.” The Doctor said glaring at Jackie as he started to set a course back to the Powell Estate in the right time.

“Oh no you don't!” Jackie cried jumping up to stop him. She reached across him and started to try to undo what he had done.

“Oi, don't touch that!” The Doctor cried as he tried to grab Jackie's hands to stop her from messing up his course.

“Mum! Stop it!” Rose yelled running over to them to try to help, but was too late as Jackie's elbow accidentally hit a lever that started the TARDIS to dematerialize from space. Sparks started to fly off the console as the TARDIS tried to make sense of the coordinates that had been placed in her during the Doctor and Jackie's struggle. The TARDIS jerked tossing everyone to the floor, causing Jackie to hit her head on the ground hard enough to knock her silly, Rose's head hit the console hard enough that it caused the Doctor to wince at the pain Rose would no doubtfully feel once the adrenaline got out of her system, and the Doctor to go sliding across the floor on his side only stopping when his back slammed into the wall. The console start sparking even more as the TARDIS began to shake hard making it nearly impossible for anyone to stand up.

The Doctor somehow managed to turn onto his stomach and start to army crawl his way to Rose who had taken to holding onto the bottom of the sparking console for dear life, not wanting to fly off towards the door that was behind her. Once the Doctor had managed to get to Rose he then somehow managed to wrap his whole body around Rose and cling to the bottom of the console while whispering comforting and calming words. Finally after what felt like hours, but was only ten minutes the TARDIS stopped shaking and the console stopped sparking. After making sure that the shaking had truly stopped the Doctor slowly stood up, helping Rose; who now had a nice knot on her forehead and the Doctor made a mental note to check that after he checked the TARDIS; up on his way.

“Damn it Jackie, that is why I told you not to touch that!” He yelled at Jackie as he checked the TARDIS, while also seeing where they had landed. “Now look we're in 1987, 7th of November and the TARDIS won't let me move her. She needs to rest.” The Doctor cried before turning to look at Rose, gently grabbing her head in his hands and looked at the knot on her forehead, he pulled out his screwdriver to scan her.

“What are you doing?” Jackie asked.

“Making sure your little stunt didn't give Rose a concussion.” The Doctor snapped at Jackie before scanning Rose and reading the results, everything was fine. “You're fine, no concussion, but you will have a serious headache.”

“I think mum also hit her head.” Rose muttered and the Doctor entertained the idea to tell Jackie to suck it up and deal with it but sighed before turning and marching over to Jackie. He roughly grabbed her head and scanned her before quickly reading the result.

“No concussion.” The Doctor said. “And never touch my TARDIS again!” Jackie glared at the Doctor before pushing pass him and stomped to the TARDIS console. Once she got to the console she turned to glare at the Doctor, who was happily glaring back, and raised her hand and swung it down towards the many buttons. Right before Jackie's hand actually touched the console alarms and flashing lights started going off causing Jackie to stop her hand. “What did I just tell you?!” The Doctor yelled running over to the console, pushing Jackie away from it.

“I didn't touch your stupid ship!” Jackie yelled.

“My TARDIS is not a stupid ship!” The Doctor yelled, glaring at Jackie as he pushed some buttons to try and figure out what was wrong with his ship.

“Mum, Doctor, can you two please not fight right now!” Rose snapped getting very tired of them fighting, why couldn't her mum just get along with the Doctor like she got along with Mickey, it wasn't like the Doctor was Jimmy Stone or anything. The TARDIS shook and groaned as she started to dematerialize shocking the Doctor, what did she think she was doing?!

“I thought you said she didn't have the power to move Doctor.” Rose said as the Doctor frantically began pushing buttons to figure out what was going on with his ship.

“Whatever the emergency is has scared her enough to find the energy to follow it.” The Doctor said looking at Rose.

“What's the emergency?!?” Jackie asked scared, if what ever was powerful enough to scare this ship then it was most likely very, very, _very_ dangerous.

“It's Mauve.” The Doctor informed them as a picture of whatever the ship was following popped up onto the screen.

“Mauve?” Rose asked very confused.

“Universally recognized color for danger.” The Doctor informed her, his eyes never leaving the screen as circular symbols began to appear on the screen.

“What the heck happened to red?” Jackie screeched as the TARDIS groaned louder and shook again nearly knocking her over, the Doctor quickly wrapped his arm around Rose to keep her steady.

“Well that's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh those misunderstandings- All the red alerts- all that dancing.” The Doctor said looking at Rose with a forced smile as he tried to lighten up the mood. His attention was brought back to the screen when it started to flash red. “It's got a very basic flight computer.” The Doctor hurriedly pushed some buttons, his arms automatically flying back around Rose and pulling her away from the console when it sparked, before flying back towards the console and continued to push more buttons. “I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS – where ever it goes, we go.” He explained after he stopped pushing the buttons,

“And that's safe is it?” Jackie asked.

“Totally.” The Doctor said, then ducked as the console sparked and showered him with sparks.

“AHH!” Rose and Jackie screamed in fear, Rose more in fear that the Doctor had been hurt rather than actual fear for herself.

“Okay reasonably. I should have said 'reasonably' there!” The Doctor cried trying not to show the pain he was feeling from his hand being burnt from the sparks when he had shielded his face. The screen began to beep at him and the Doctor turn to look at the screen. “No. No. No! NO! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us.” He explained answering the question on everyone's mind.

“What exactly is this thing?” Rose asked getting a good look at the thing they were chasing.

“No idea.” The Doctor said as he began turning knobs to follow it through time.

“Then why are we chasing it? Are you crazy?!” Jackie yelled scared for her and Rose's safety.

“It's Mauve and dangerous... And about 30 seconds from the center of London.” The Doctor said turning to look Jackie in the eye, he saw fear and understanding flash through her eyes before she glanced at Rose. The TARDIS landed harshly and the Doctor was quick enough to pull Rose to him before they went flying towards the ground, he made sure that she didn't hit her head again. After the TARDIS had finished materializing the Doctor quickly jumped up and pulled Rose to her feet before checking her to make sure she didn't have anymore injuries. Once he was satisfied that she didn't have anymore injuries he spun around, grabbed Rose's hand, and then jogged down the ramp and opened the door to the TARDIS. “Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile anyway, and it can't have been more than a few weeks ago,” The Doctor said “Maybe a month.” He quickly added.

“A Month? We were right behind it.” Rose said shocked, how could it have landed a month ago if they were right behind it.

“It was jumping time tracks all over the place- we're bound to be a little bit out.” The Doctor explained. “Do you want to drive?” He asked Rose teasingly.

“Yes I would love to drive.” Jackie said.

“I wasn't asking you.” The Doctor snapped glaring at Jackie.

“How much is 'a little'?” Rose asked hopping to stop a fight between her mum and the Doctor before it even began.

“A bit.” The Doctor said looking around the ally they were in.

“Is that exactly a bit?” Rose asked as he started to walk, pulling her along with him seeing as he had yet to let go of her hand.

“-ish.” The Doctor said, sounding almost like he was embarrassed.

“What's the plan then? You going to do a scan for alien tech or something?” Rose asked, a voice in the back of her mind was telling her that they should really scan for alien tech instead of whatever the Doctor was planning to do.

“Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask.” The Doctor said pulling out his psychic paper and handed over to Rose who opened it and glanced at what it said.

“Dr. John Smith, ministry of asteroids.” Jackie said reading over Rose's shoulder.

“It's psychic paper. It tell you what-” The Doctor started to explain.

“Whatever you want it to tell me... I remember.” Rose said sounding very annoyed as she snapped the psychic paper shut and handed it back the Doctor, pulling her hand from the Doctor's.

“Sorry.” The Doctor muttered wondering why she pulled her hand away and why she was annoyed as they came to a door. The Doctor pushed his worry and disappointment at the loss of Rose's hand to the back of his mind as he reached a hand out to the door and tried it, finding that it was locked.

“Not very 'Spock' is it, just asking?” Rose asked very annoyed. The Doctor glanced at her, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he heard people laughing coming from behind the door. He pressed his ear to the door and was able to hear music and a bunch more people laughing and talking.

“Door, music, people. What do you think?” The Doctor said looking at Rose who just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, unknowingly drawing the Doctor's eyes to her chest. The Doctor quickly turned back to the door as to not get caught staring at Rose's, his companion and best mate, chest and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

“I think you should do a scan for Alien tech.” Rose snapped as the Doctor bent down to get a better look at the lock, “Gimme some Spock, for once. Would it kill ya?” Rose asked, trying to get him to scan for alien tech. The Doctor glanced up at her before looking back at the door, only to look at her T-shirt a second later.

“You sure about that T-shirt?” The Doctor asked suddenly taking Rose's mind away from the voice that was whispering in the back of her mind. Rose frowned as she looked down at her shirt, which just so happened to be the Union Jack.

“Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin.” Rose said, wondering if she should go back to the TARDIS and change. She opened her mouth to ask the Doctor if she should change but stopped when she was interrupted.

“Mummy!” A young boy called out from behind them, towards where the TARDIS was. Rose snapped her head around to look behind them, trying to see the little boy, not noticing her mother giving her a strange look. Rose took a few steps away from her mother and the Doctor looking for the little boy. “Mummy!” The boy called again.

“Come on if you're coming, won't take but a minute.” The Doctor said to Jackie and Rose as he opened the door, hopping that Rose would follow him and Jackie would stay out there. He stepped into the room and heard one set of footsteps following him before the door shut, he took a deep breath hoping to smell Rose's lovely scent but only smelt Jackie's. He looked behind him to only see Jackie, he turned back around with a sigh assuming that Rose had stayed out there because she was annoyed at him for some unknown reason. Outside, Rose continued to look for the little boy, figuring that while her mother and the Doctor asked around about the thing they had been chasing, she could find the little boy and help him.

“Mummy!” The little boy called again and Rose spotted a little boy with a gas mask standing on top of a building.

“Doctor?” Rose called to the Doctor hoping that he could still hear her from inside the building.  
“Doctor, there's a kid up there!” She called before jogging around the building the little boy was on trying to find a ladder to climb up to him. “Are you alright up there?” she asked as she found some stairs up to the boy and began quickly running up them.

“Mummy!” The boy called causing Rose to run faster. She made it to the roof and was shocked to see he was standing on top of the stairway leading into the building. “Mummy.” The boy said looking at her.

“Okay, hang on don't move.” Rose called running up to the stairway wondering how the boy had gotten up there and how she was going to get up to him. A white rope swung in front of her confusing her for a second before she grabbed it and wondered if the boy had climbed the rope. She began to climb the rope to get to the boy.

“Mummy.” The boy said getting her attention. “Balloon!” The boy said pointing to a barrage balloon that just so happened to be attached to the rope she was climbing. Rose closed her eyes feeling very stupid at the moment and was glad the Doctor wasn't there to see her like that. She was just about to let go of the rope and find another way up when the wind picked up and moved the barrage balloon.

“Oh!” Rose called out in shock her hands instantly tightening on the rope. The wind got stronger and caused the barrage balloon to drift away. “Oh!” She cried in fear as the looked down and noticed that she was not above the building any more, but above the ally. She tightened her grip not wanting to fall to her death. “Doctor!” She yelled hopping he would hear her and rescue her some how and she began to try to wrap the rope around her leg in hopes that it will help her stay on the rope. “DOCTOR!” She yelled louder trying to get him to hear her from inside the building as sirens began to go off. “DOCTOR!!” She screamed in fear as the barrage balloon began to rise into the air. Rose tightened her grip again when she got a good look around her and saw that she was hanging onto a barrage balloon in the middle of an air raid. “Okay, maybe not this T-Shirt.” Rose muttered to herself.

**-Nine-**

The Doctor lead Jackie down a hallway leading to the music and people, his mind wandering to Rose and trying to figure out what he had done or said to make her so annoyed with him that she would willingly choose to stand outside instead of following him. The Doctor's attention was brought back to to the present when a waiter stepped out of a room with a tray of drinks and walked through a curtain made of beads. The Doctor cautiously stepped through the curtain not sure of what he was going to find and saw what looked to be a very posh club. The room was small making the club feel very cozy, people were sitting around smoking, drinking, and having a grand time as they listened to a young, beautiful woman (though not as beautiful as his Rose) singing 'It Had To Be You'. The Doctor leaned against the wall listening to the song and his mind instantly flew to Rose and his feelings for her. The Doctor was brought out of his thoughts of Rose by people clapping and began clapping as he made his way over to the stage.

“Excuse me!” He called stepping onto the stage and up to the mic. “Excuse me! Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo'? Be very quick, uh... Hello. Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?” The Doctor asked quickly feeling like he needed to get back to Rose. The whole room went deathly quiet for a minute before bursting into laughter confusing both Jackie and the Doctor. How had that been a funny question. “Sorry. Have I said something funny?” The Doctor asked getting annoyed. “It's just, just there's this thing I need to find. It would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago.” The Doctor said trying to get them to see he wasn't joking just as some sirens began to go off and everyone got up and began to leave the room. “Would've landed quite near here...” The Doctor looked up towards the ceiling wondering what the sirens were for. “With a very loud...” The Doctor stopped when he saw the poser in front of him that read 'Hitler will send no warning' and finally realized why everyone had laughed at him.

“Quickly as you can, down to the shelter.” The Doctor faintly heard someone say as he glared at the poster and felt very stupid, now realizing that he should have scanned for alien tech like Rose suggested.

“...Bang” The Doctor finished his sentence and just wanted to smack himself, now a little happy that Rose wasn't there to see that he had messed up. The Doctor quickly turned around and jogged out of the building to get back to Rose so that they could get back to the TARDIS so that he could began scanning for alien tech. When the Doctor and Jackie got back outside they instantly noticed that Rose was no where to be seen. Fear shot through the Doctor and he took off running towards the TARDIS hopping Rose was waiting around her.

“Rose!” Jackie yelled as she followed the Doctor. The Doctor's hearts sank when they got to the TARDIS and he didn't see Rose there. He spun around in shock when he heard a cat meow behind him, he walked passed Jackie who was watching him and picked up the cat.

“You know one day...” The Doctor said to the cat as he began to pet it trying to hide his fear and worry for Rose from Jackie, no need getting her scared and angry at him. “Just one day maybe, I'm going to meet somebody who gets the whole 'don't wonder off' thing.” The Doctor said glancing at the TARDIS hoping that Rose might be in there, but something was telling him she wasn't. “900 years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me.” The Doctor said to the cat.

“You do realize Doctor that I'm still here.” Jackie said putting her hands on her hips.

“Unfortunately.” The Doctor muttered just loud enough for Jackie to hear him. She huffed and opened her mouth to tell him off but was interrupted by a ringing sound coming from the TARDIS. Both Jackie and the Doctor whipped around to stare at the TARDIS in shock, both of them for entirely different reasons. The Doctor carefully put the cat back down and quickly walked over to the ringing TARDIS looking very confused. The Doctor opened up an outside compartment showing a very old phone. “How can you be ringing?” The Doctor asked confusing Jackie, it was a phone that is what phones tend to do. “What's that about, ringing? What am I suppose to do with a ringing phone?” The Doctor asked as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

“Oh I don't know, maybe answer it.” Jackie snapped wondering what was up with the Doctor, it was as if he had never had to answer a phone before.

“Don't answer it.” A young woman said as she seemingly came out of no where scaring Jackie half to death and shocking the Doctor.

“AHH!!!!” Jackie screamed running to the other side of the TARDIS peeking around it at the young woman.

“It's not for you.” The young woman said

“And how do you know that?” The Doctor asked.

“'Cause I do. And I'm tellin' ya, don't answer it.” The young woman said looking and sounding very scared.

“Well, if you know so much, tell me this- how can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it not-” The Doctor said turning to look back at the still ringing phone, putting his screwdriver away, when he glanced back to the young woman he was shocked to see that she was gone. The Doctor looked around the ally to see if he could see her, he looked back at the ringing phone when he couldn't find her and cautiously picked the phone up. “Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?” The Doctor asked slowly going from sounding nervous to sounding very excited about getting to finally answer the phone that wasn't actually a phone.

“Mummy?” A little boy asked suddenly giving the Doctor a very bad feeling. “Mummy?” The boy asked again.

“Who is this? Who's speaking?” The Doctor demanded, his harsh tone caused Jackie to walk from behind the TARDIS to beside him with a worried face.

“Are you my mummy?” The little boy asked causing Jackie to gasp.

“Who is this?” The Doctor demanded harshly causing Jackie to glare at him.

“What are you doing? That's a child you can't speak to a child in that voice Doctor.” Jackie said and the Doctor gave her an annoyed look.

“Mummy!” The little boy called.

“How did you ring here?” The Doctor asked very confused. “This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything. It's-”

“Mummy?” The little boy asked before the phone went dead. The Doctor stared at the phone getting the sense that whatever they had been chasing had something to do with that little boy. The Doctor glanced at Jackie and felt that until they found that thing they were chasing and fixed whatever it did then Rose was in danger, where ever she was. The Doctor quickly knocked on the TARDIS door hoping that just this once he was wrong and she was actually in there.

“Rose?” He called out, “Rose are you in there?” The Doctor asked desperately needing her to be in there.

“Rose this isn't funny, if you are in there answer us this instant young lady!” Jackie called trying to sound as if she wasn't scared. A loud crash at the end of the ally caught their attention, Jackie looked over to the Doctor and saw he had a curious look. He quickly shut the outside compartment and ran towards where the sound had been, Jackie quickly ran after him hopping the sound had been Rose bumping into something. They ran out of the ally and onto a street, the Doctor stop for a second to try and figure out where to go. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a young woman running into another ally and followed her with Jackie right behind him. When they came to a back ally the Doctor lost sight of the person but still smelt them.

“The planes are coming! Can't you hear them, into the shelter!” The Doctor and Jackie heard a woman call on the other side of the wall they were on, Jackie watched as the Doctor walked over to some rubbish bins and climbed on them to get a look on the other side of the wall. “None of your nonsense, now move it!” She rolled her eyes before climbing on the other rubbish bin next to one that the Doctor was standing on to get a look, hopping the Doctor knew what he was doing. If it turned out he didn't she was going to let him see and feel the full Tyler furry when her foot went up his arse. Jackie was shocked to see a large woman in an ugly green and blue flowery dress leading a little boy into a bomb shelter. “Come on. Come, hurry up, get in there. Come on.” The woman turned towards the house angrily, “ARTHUR! Arthur will you hurry up! Didn't you hear the siren?” The woman called, Jackie glanced over to see the Doctor smiling and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. She turned back to look into the yard to see a big man walking out of the house.

“Middle of dinner every night. Bloomin' Germans- don't they eat?” The man, Arthur, complained causing the Doctor to laugh.

“Ah, I can hear the planes!” The woman called trying to hurry Arthur up.

“Don't you eat?” Arthur yelled up to the sky.

“Keep your voice down will ya? It's an air raid!” The woman called shutting the bomb shelter door as Arthur finally got into the bomb shelter. Jackie was about to hop down from the rubbish bin and continue looking for Rose when the girl from earlier slipped out from behind a bush and snuck into the house. Jackie saw the Doctor watching her when a strange look on his face and wondered what he was thinking or planning.

**-Nine-**

Rose panted, afraid for her life as plane after plane flew under her dropping bombs onto London. She felt herself slip as her arms got tired and tried to pull herself back up as she saw Big Ben getting closer to her but lost her grip and fell towards the ground.

“AHHH!” Rose screamed just knowing she was going to die. She gasped, adrenaline still pumping through her body when she was caught by an energy beam. She shakily looked around and noticed that she wasn't falling anymore and began to freak out even more.

“Okay, okay, I've got you!” A man called to her.

“Who's got me?” Rose yelled out panicking “Who's got me, and, you know, how?” Rose asked calming down just a little, not a lot.

“I'm just programming your descent pattern. Stay as still as you can. And keep your hands and feet inside the light field.” The man called to her.

“Descent patter?” Rose asked really confused, who was this man and what was he doing.

“Oh and can you switch off your cellphone?” The man asked confusing her.

“Wha-?” Rose asked.

“No seriously, it interferes with my instrument.” The man said seriously.

“Oh.” Rose said and hurriedly pulling her mobile phone out and turned it off. “You know, no one ever believes that.” Rose called as she put her mobile phone back in her pocket.

“Thank you. That's much better.” The man said.

“Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey! My mobile phone's off!” Rose yelled in fear and panic while trying not to cry. She wanted her Doctor with her, if he was with her then she always knew that everything was going to be alright.

“Be with you in a moment.” The man said in a slightly annoyed voice and Rose's fear rose, where was the man going? What was he doing? Was he just going to leave her hanging there in the middle of an air raid? The Doctor would never do that to her, he wouldn't have even let her grab the rope if he had been there. “Ready for you. Hold tight.” The man said a minute later.

“To what?” Rose called out.

“Fair point.” The man said and a second later Rose felt as if she was being sucked through a tube a high speeds.

“AHHH!” Rose screamed cursing herself for grabbing onto the rope and wishing the Doctor was there with her. A minute later Rose felt herself land into someone's arms, Rose buried her face into the person's neck thinking that it was the Doctor until she caught the person's strong cologne. She pulled her face away from his neck trying to get away from the strong cologne while coughing.

“I've got you. You're fine. You're just fine. The tractor beam it can scramble your head just a little.” The man from before said and Rose realized she was in the man's arms. She looked at the man to try and get a good look at him, but his image kept blurring and changing into the Doctor.

“Hello.” Rose said airily.

“Hello.” The man said.

“Hello.” Rose said weakly as she started to feel light headed before she realized she said hello twice.  
“Sorry, that was 'Hello' twice there. Dull, but you know thorough.” Rose said trying not to pass out.

“Are you all right?” The man asked.

“Fine.” Rose said then moved to get out of his arms. “Ooh!” She grunted when he set her down. “Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?” Rose asked as the room started to spin and she started to see two of the man who still kept blurring and changing into the Doctor.

“You look a little dizzy.” The man said and Rose laughed giddily.

“What about you? You're not even in focus.” Rose said before everything finally went black, she felt herself being caught before her mind turned off.

**-Nine-**

The Doctor and Jackie carefully snuck into the house and watched as the girl raided the house for food, they followed silently behind her. They watched as she started to head out to the front door but stopped when she looked into another room, she smiled and ran to the front door and whistled three times. The Doctor and Jackie quickly hid when she ran back in and stayed hidden as two boys ran in.

“Many kids out there?” The Doctor and Jackie heard the girl asked.

“Uh, yes, miss.” One of the boy's said, the Doctor and Jackie heard some hurried footsteps in the room the three kids were in.

“Ah! Still carving. Sit and wait.” The girl chided. “Got the whole air raid.” She said a second later.

“Look at that. Bet it's off the black market.” The other boy said.

“That's enough.” The girl said as the Doctor pulled Jackie into a better hiding spot as more kids ran in from both the front and the back.

“It's got to be black market. He didn't get all this on coupons.” A third boy said

“Ernie, how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up.” The girl chided and everyone laughed.

“Oh, Nancy!” Ernie said.

“Haven't seen you at one of these before.” The girl- Nancy- said almost motherly.

“He told me about it.” A fourth boy said.

“Sleeping rough?” Nancy asked and the Doctor slowly crept closer to the room they were in, Jackie quietly followed him.

“Yes miss.” The boy said.

“Alright then.” Nancy said softly, “One slice each. And I want to see each of you chewing properly.” Nancy announced and the Doctor motioned to Jackie for them to sneak into the room. They saw everyone sitting at a table passing a plate of chicken around, the Doctor quickly and quietly slid around everyone, with Jackie right behind him, and slid into the only open seat left without being noticed.

“Yes miss. Thank you miss.” The children said as they got themselves a slice of chicken.

“Thank you miss.” The Doctor said once the plate got to him and Jackie causing all of the children besides Nancy to gasp and quickly stand up from the table as if to run.

“It's all right. Everybody's stay where they are.” Nancy said as Jackie got herself a slice, but no one moved to sit back down.

“Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?” The Doctor asked and began looking for the salt.

“Back in your seats.” Nancy demanded before looking at Jackie and the Doctor who just calmly began filling up his plate with food. “You shouldn't be here either.” Nancy said and everyone finally sat back down, a little blonde girl that reminded Jackie of her daughter when she was younger handed the Doctor the salt with a small smile. The Doctor took the salt with a small smile and a longing look.

“So, you lot. What's the story?” The Doctor asked and Jackie tore her eyes away from the little girl and looked around the room.

“What do you mean?” Ernie asked.

“You're homeless, right, living rough?” The Doctor asked handing Jackie the gravy bowl.

“Why do you want to know that?” Another boy asked with food in his mouth, Jackie saw Ernie give the boy a look and the boy quickly swallowed the food in his mouth. “Are you coppers?” He asked once he swallowed.

“'Course we're not coppers. What's a copper going to so to you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?” Jackie said and smiled when the kids laughed.

“I make it 1941- you lot shouldn't even be in London.” The Doctor said quickly glancing at his watch. “You should've been evacuated to the country by now.” The Doctor said sounding very confused causing Jackie to gasp.

“I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm.” A third boy said.

“So why'd you come back?” Jackie asked worried for everyone of the kids safety.

“There was a man there.” The boy said.

“Yeah, same with Ernie, two homes ago.” The little boy from before said, food once again in his mouth.

“Shut up,” Ernie said and the Doctor and Jackie noticed Nancy sighed sadly. “It's better on the streets anyway, there's better food.” Ernie finished.

“Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us.” The third boy said and the Doctor smirked at Nancy.

“So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?” The Doctor asked and Nancy looked at him defiantly.

“What is?” Nancy asked sounding very annoyed.

“Soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal, still warm on the table, with everyone down in the air raid shelter, and bingo, feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London town- Puddings for all!” The Doctor said jokingly. “As long as the bombs don't get you.” The Doctor said suddenly sounding serious.

“Something wrong with that?” Nancy asked glaring at the Doctor daring him to say something was wrong with her helping the homeless kids in London.

“Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure it's it's Marxism in action or a west end musical.” The Doctor said seriously confusing the kids at the table.

“Why'd you follow me?” Nancy asked sounding a little scared and nervous. “What do you want?”

“I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call.” The Doctor said staring Nancy in the eyes, showing her he wasn't leaving without an answer, Jackie huffed annoyed and rolled her eyes.

“Oh give it a rest.” Jackie said hitting the Doctor in the back of the head, a ringing phone wasn't that important. “I want to know where Rose is.” Jackie said hopping to remind the Doctor what was more important at the moment. They could figure out the phone thing once Rose was safe with them.

“You seem to be the one to ask.” The Doctor said ignoring Jackie while rubbing the back of his head where she hit him.

“I did you a favor. I told you not to answer it. That's all I'm telling ya.” Nancy said.

“Great. Thanks.” The Doctor said annoyed at the lack of answers Nancy was giving them.

“And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving.” The Doctor said causing the children to laugh and Jackie to glare at him knowing exactly what he meant by that. Jackie raised her hand to smack him when she saw Nancy shoot up out of her chair and make her way over to them. “Anybody seen a girl like that?” The Doctor asked the children just as Nancy grabbed the Doctor's plate and took it away from him. “What have I done wrong?” The Doctor asked.

“You took two slices.” Nancy said and the kids laughed and pointed at him. “No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?” Nancy snapped at them.

“Yeah, there is, actually. Thanks for asking.” The Doctor said and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket and began to hurriedly draw something. “Something we've been looking for, would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb- not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded, probably would've just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would've looked something like this.” The Doctor said holding up a very, very bad drawing of the thing they had been chasing in the TARDIS earlier, which caused Jackie to bust out laughing.

“Is that a bean, Doctor?” Jackie asked through her laughing annoying the Doctor as she took the drawing out of his hands to get a better look at it and laughed harder. “I think I saw some beans in the cabinet over there if you need some beans.” Jackie said as she held her sides from her laughter and began to laugh even more at the glare the Doctor was sending her.

“Oh forgive me for not being a great drawer, that where Rose comes in.” The Doctor snapped causing Jackie to stop laughing in confusion. “Fantastic drawer that one is, can never tell if I'm looking at a drawing of hers or the actual thing.” Doctor said and opened his mouth to continue praising Rose but was interrupted by knock on the window that was behind the Doctor and Jackie.

“Mummy? Are you in there mummy?” A little boy called knocking on the window causing everyone to look at the window in fear. The Doctor stood up from his seat and walked over to the window, he pulled the curtain back to see a little boy in a gas mask. “Mummy?”

“Who was the last one in?” Nancy asked fearfully causing the Doctor and Jackie to look at her confused.

“Him.” Erin said pointing to someone.

“No, he came 'round the back. Who came in the front?” Nancy asked.

“Me.” A little boy whispered.

“Did you close the door?” Nancy asked but the boy didn't say anything. “Did you close the door?” Nancy demanded.

“Mummy? Mummy?” The boy asked turning to walk towards the front door. “Mummy?” The little boy called as he started to open the front door, but Nancy quickly ran to it and shut the door making sure to lock it. Nancy then quickly backed away from the door as the little boy began to knock on it.

“What's this, then?” Jackie asked looking between Nancy and the door wondering why Nancy was being so motherly to the other kids yet that one got locked out. “Never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know?” Jackie said as if talking from experience.

“I suppose you'd know.” Nancy snapped at them, glaring at them.

“I do actually, yes.” The Doctor and Jackie said at the same time shocking the other.

“It's not exactly a child.” Nancy said sadly.

“Mummy!” The little boy called through the door. Nancy quickly ran into the dinning room with the Doctor and Jackie following her.

“Everybody out, across the back garden, under the fence. Now, go, move! Come one!” Nancy yelled slipping on her coat before noticing the little blonde girl didn't get up. She quickly ran over to her, and grabbed the girl's coat. “Come one baby we've got to go alright. It's just like a game, just like chasing.” The girl finally stood up and Nancy quickly put the jacket on the little girl. “Take you're coat, go on. Go!” Nancy said when the girl slowed down to look at the Doctor and Jackie.

“Mummy? Mummy?” The little boy said before slipping his hand through the mail slot, the Doctor quickly noticed a cut on the boy's hand. “Please let me in, Mummy. Please let me in, Mummy.” The boy said and Jackie took a step closer to the door.

“Are you all right?” Jackie asked.

“Please let me in.” The little boy begged and Jackie started to reach out to take the little boy's hand when as glass vase hit the door right under the boy's hand causing the boy to retract his hand and the Doctor and Jackie to spin around to see Nancy standing behind the Doctor with a terrified look on her face.

“You mustn't let him touch ya!” Nancy called looking at Jackie.

“What happens if he touches me?” The Doctor asked.

“He'll make you like him.” Nancy told them.

“And what's he like?” The Doctor asked.

“I've got to go.” Nancy said and turned to leave.

“Nancy, what's he like?” The Doctor demanded, he needed to know suddenly very scared that Rose had found this little boy and touched him.

“He's empty.” Nancy said after a minute sounding like she was about to cry. Suddenly the phone that was next to the Doctor began to ring. “It's him. He can make phones ring, he can, just like with that police box you saw.” Nancy said and the Doctor looked at the door with a very confused look scaring Jackie. The phone rang again and the Doctor quickly answered it.

“Are you my mummy?” The boy asked over the phone and Nancy quickly walked over to the Doctor and took the phone from him hanging it up. After she did that the radio in the dinning room turned on and the Doctor quickly ran into the room with Nancy and Jackie hanging back. “Mummy? Mummy! Please let me in, Mummy.” The little boy said over the music. The Doctor turned the radio off and the little musical monkey turned on and started clapping. “Mummy, Mummy, Mummy.” The little boy said to the beat of the clapping.

“You stay here if you want to.” Nancy said then ran out the back of the house.

“Mummy, Mummy, Mummy.” The little boy said, the monkey stopped and the little boy held his hand through the mail slot. The Doctor moved pasted Jackie to the door and knelt down in front of it. “Mummy? Let me in please, Mummy. Please let me in. Are you my Mummy?” The little boy asked.

“The only mummy here is Jackie.” The Doctor said then glanced over his shoulder to look at Jackie who was standing right behind him. “Are you his Mummy, Jackie?” The Doctor asked with a smirk. Jackie glared at him before slapping him as hard as she could. “Damn it Jackie it was a legitimate question, you never know when time traveling.” The Doctor cried rubbing his now bruised cheek as he planned many ways to get rid of her.

“I'm scared.” The little boy said.

“Why are those other children frightened of you?” Jackie asked leaning over the Doctor's shoulder.

“Please let me in, Mummy. I'm scared of the bombs.” The little boy said and Jackie gasped before glaring at the Doctor.

“Help him Doctor, that's what you do isn't it?” Jackie asked pushing the Doctor closer to the door. The Doctor glared at her before looking back at the door. He realized that if he were to get a good look at the boy he might be able to find out what was wrong with him, which might lead them to where the thing they had chased here was, which also might hopefully lead them to Rose.

“Okay, I'm opening the door now.” The Doctor said and the boy pulled his hand back through the mail slot. The Doctor then began to cautiously unlock the door ready to take Jackie and run away if the boy tried to attack them. But as soon as he opened the door he was shocked to see that the boy was gone, the Doctor stepped out into the street to see if he could see where the boy had gotten to because he hadn't heard any footsteps leading away from the door. He turned to look back at the house and saw that Jackie was also shocked, but she was mainly scared. The Doctor knew then that whatever the boy was, he was not normal anymore and the thing they chased there was the cause of it, now he just needed to find it and he had a feeling he knew just who to ask.

**-TBC-**


	10. The Empty Child P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

The first thing that Rose noticed when her mind became clear was the sound of a machine humming, Rose instantly noticed that the humming was different from the TARDIS hum and knew she wasn't on the TARDIS sleeping. Which brought up the questions of where she was and when the last time she had actually slept was. Slowly she remembered everything that happened and realized that she hadn't slept since before her mother ran onto the TARDIS. She never really had the chance to ever since her mother joined them. She slowly sat up from the bed she had been placed on and noticed that she felt better than she had in a while. “Better now?” The man from before asked as he turned his chair around to face her. Rose tried to look around the room she was in but it was too dark to see anything.

“You got lights in here?” Rose asked, squinting to try to see the man. She heard the man flip a switch and closed her eyes as the lights suddenly turned on, hurting her eyes. Once her eyes had adjusted to the lights she opened her eyes and took a good look at the man who saved her. He was a young handsome man, or a 'pretty boy' as the Doctor would have said. She smiled biting back a laugh as she imagined the Doctor's reaction to finding out she was alone with a pretty boy.

“Hello.” The man said smiling at her.

“Hello.” Rose said awkwardly as she remembered doing this before she passed out.

“Hello.” The man said with a smirk and Rose inwardly groaned.

“Let's not start that again.” Rose said and began looking around and noticed she seemed to be on a space ship.

“Okay.” The man said with a chuckle.

“So, um, who are you suppose to be, then?” Rose asked nervously as she took a step closer to the man. It was obvious that he wasn't from around here, not just from his American accent but also from the fact that he had a space ship. Though a voice in the back of her head was whispering that he wouldn't harm her and that she needed him to not only get back to the Doctor but also find the thing that she, the Doctor, and her mother had chased here.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” The man said then pulled out what looked like the Doctor's slightly psychic paper. “133 Squadron, Royal Air Force- American volunteer.” He said handing her the paper.

“Liar.” Rose said looking at the paper with a smirk. She looked up at Jack who looked shocked and confused. “This is Psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me.” Rose said still smirking.

“How do you know?” Jack asked suspiciously.

“Two things- One, I have a friend who uses this all the time-” Rose said still smirking as she thought of the Doctor. “And two- you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out.” Rose said laughing.

“Tricky thing, psychic paper.” Jack said leaning over to take the slightly psychic paper back.

“Yeah, can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over.” Rose said handing the paper back thinking of her answer to him saying he was single on the psychic paper. Rose smirked when he opened the paper like she knew he would. He quickly read over the psychic paper which read: 'I sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey/the Doctor. -Hello this is the Doctor speaking, I know you may not know me right now but I know all about you. Don't even think about trying anything with Rose, she is mine! You even think about her, breath on her, or touch her I will find out and I will kill you as many times as I can before I get bored.- Me and the Doctor are traveling through time and space with my mother who keeps trying to come in between us because she doesn't like the Doctor, but I can't just have him drop her off at home because that will break her heart.'

“Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey, or is it the Doctor the paper keeps changing there.” Jack said sounding very confused at the fact that the psychic paper kept changing, it wasn't suppose to do that. “There are also some the threats on here, from the Doctor, wonder what's going on there that's never happened before.” Jack said realizing that some psychic person had hopped into her mind and left a little message for him, or the psychic person tapped into the psychic wave length of the paper and inserted that little message, which both things shouldn't have been able to happen anyway. “You are also traveling with your mother who is hindering your developing relationship with this Doctor fellow, but you are afraid to just drop her off at home.” Jack said still trying to figure out what was going on with his psychic paper.

“What? Threats?” Rose asked.

“Yeah, says you are his and if I touch you he will find out and will kill me as many times as he can before he gets bored. Wonder what that means?” Jack asked as his eyes widened as the psychic paper cleared itself and even more threats to his life popped up from this mysterious Doctor person.

“You're lying.” Rose said knowing that Doctor didn't see her as anything more than a friend, plus if he did see her as more than a friend he wouldn't be able to threaten this man through psychic paper he has never even touched. “Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper, it seems to be malfunctioning.” Rose said just as a threat of tossing him out of the TARDIS and into a super nova appeared on the paper.

“That would be better, wouldn't it?” Jack said his eyes catching at threat to cut his head off and place it in a jar if this Doctor person found Rose hurt in anyway when then meet up. Jack gulped and snapped the paper shut not wanting to see any more threats and stood up as he watched Rose look around his space ship.

“Nice spaceship.” Rose said wondering how she could convince him to take her to the Doctor.

“Get's me around.” Jack said watching her to make sure she didn't hurt herself, he got the sense that she was the type to find danger, even when she wasn't trying.

“Very...” Rose started trying to think of the right word. “Spock.” She said glancing at Jack as she continued to walk around the very small space ship, which made her wish she was back on the TARDIS.

“Who?” Jack asked.

“Guessing you're not a local boy, then.” Rose said pushing past Jack to get a good look at the console.

“A cellphone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades- guessing you're not a local girl.” Jack said after he quickly scanned her.

“Guessing right.” Rose said and went to place her hand on the console to be able to lean against it to look out the large windows. “Ah!” Rose hissed as she quickly pulled her hands away as pain shot up her arms, she looked at them and noticed she had burns on her hands.

“Burn your hands on the rope?” Jack asked thankful they had found an injury in his ship away from this threat happy Doctor instead of away from his ship and in front of said Doctor.

“Yeah.” Rose said then continued to carefully look out the window. “We're parked in midair! Can anyone down there see us?” Rose asked.

“No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment.” Jack asked wanting to quickly heal Rose before this Doctor person found them.

“Why?” Rose asked suddenly very nervous.

“Please. I really don't want my head cut off and put in a jar.” Jack said confusing Rose.

“What?” Rose asked as she held her hands out to him and let him scan her hands with what looked like a laser pointer.

“You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are.” Jack said and Rose looked at him nervously wondering if the voice in her head was wrong about the man. “I can spot a time agent a mile away.” He continued.

“Time agent?” Rose asked, wondering if a Time agent was the some thing as a Time Lord.

“I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by a barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?” Jack asked.

“Sometimes I get swept off my feet...” Rose started to joke and near choked on her words when she saw Jack start to undo his tie. “B-by balloons.” She finished and began to panic when Jack began to tie her arms together. “What're you doing?” Rose asked.

“Try to keep still.” Jack said calmly hoping to calm Rose down, not knowing if her emotions would call this mysterious Doctor to them, and he didn't want to test that right now. He leaned over Rose who was sitting in the captain's chair and flipped a switch, a second later a golden ball appeared in Rose's hands. “Nanogenes. Subatomic robots. The air in here is full of them.” Jack explained and Rose watched in amazement as the Nanogenes healed her. Once they were done healing her, Jack leaned back over Rose and flipped the switch again causing the Nanogenes to disappear. “They just repaired three layers of your skin.” Jack explained untying Rose's arms.

“Well tell them thanks.” Rose said still amazed.

“Shall we get down to business?” Jack asked getting up and making his way to the back of the ship.

“Business?” Rose asked and Jack pulled out a bottle of champagne.

“Shall we have a drink on the balcony?” Jack asked and pushed a button causing some stairs to lower. Jack quickly jogged up the steps. “Bring up the glasses.” He called down to her. Rose slowly got up and found two glasses waiting for her to pick them up. She cautiously walked up the steps and was shocked to not see anything below her feet. She cautiously stepped on to the invisible ship knowing there was a ship under her but unable to stop the fear that she would plummet to her death because there was nothing there.

“I know I'm standing on something.” Rose said and Jack pulled out a device from his pocket and pushed a button causing the once invisible space ship to become very much visible. “Okay, you have an invisible spaceship...” Rose slowly started.

“Yeah.” Jack said encouraging her to continue.

“Tethered up to Big Ben, for some reason.” Rose said looking over to Big Ben that was literally only five feet away from her.

“First rule of active camouflage- park somewhere you'll remember.” Jack said then popped the cork on the champagne bottle causing Rose to cry out in fright thinking that someone was shooting at them, which caused Jack to laugh. Jack then quickly pored them some champagne all the while Rose began to try and come up with a plan to get Jack to take her back to the Doctor.

**-Ten-**

The Doctor and Jackie silently followed Nancy through an abandoned railroad track that had many broken train cars and to a particular train car that wasn't on the tracks anymore and looked to have seen better days. The silently watched as she hid the food that she had taken from the house into the car. Jackie shifted her feet causing some pebbles to shift under her and make a noise which caused Nancy to glance up and see them. Nancy jumped to her feet in shock. “How did you follow me here?” Nancy asked.

“I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it.” The Doctor said making a comment about his ability to smell people's scent.

“Is that why it's so big?” Jackie asked with a smirk.

“Oi!” The Doctor called as his hand instinctively went to his nose, it wasn't that big.

“And yet, even with that huge nose of yours you still haven't found Rose.” Jackie said and the Doctor turned and glared at her.

“I'm working on it.” The Doctor snapped at her, why couldn't Jackie have been the one to disappear instead of his Rose?

“People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to.” Nancy said looking between the Doctor and Jackie.

“My nose has special powers.” The Doctor said looking back at Nancy.

“But not special enough to find Rose.” Jackie muttered pissing the Doctor off.

“Shut it!” The Doctor yelled at her, it wasn't his fault that Rose had decided to wonder off in the middle of a German air raid, and he was trying his best to find Rose but he couldn't seem to find Rose's scent anywhere. It was like Rose had vanished, which scared him.

“Do your ears have special powers, too?” Nancy asked trying to make the Doctor and Jackie laugh and stop fighting.

“What are you trying to say?” The Doctor asked annoyed, why was everyone suddenly picking on him?

“Good night, mister.” Nancy said turning back to continue putting the food away.

“Nancy.” The Doctor said seriously causing Nancy to stop turning. “There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?” Nancy spun around to look at him wondering how he knew that. “The thing we're looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?”

“There was a bomb- a bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell on the other end of Limehouse Green station.” Nancy said.

“Take us there.” The Doctor said sensing that he would not only find the thing they were chasing but also Rose there.

“There's soldiers guarding it, barbed wire- you'll never get through.” Nancy said.

“Try me.” The Doctor said, he really needed Nancy to take them to where the thing landed.

“You sure you want to know what's going on in there?” Nancy asked.

“We really want to know.” The Doctor said.

“Then there's someone you need to talk to first.” Nancy said.

“And who might that be?” Jackie asked wondering who else knew about this thing.

“The Doctor.” Nancy said and Jackie snapped her head to glare at the Doctor who looked really confused.

“But I am the Doctor.”The Doctor muttered confused, how could they go talk to the Doctor when he was right there, unless it was another version of himself.

**-Ten-**

“You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back.” Rose said turning to walk back down the stairs.

“We're discussing business.” Jack said as he sat down on the ship.

“This isn't business. This is champagne.” Rose said.

“I try never to discuss business with a clear head.” Jack said then downed the rest of his glass of champagne before standing up and walking over to Rose. “Are you authorized to negotiate with me?” He asked.

“What would we be negotiation?” Rose asked.

“I have something for the time agency, something they'd like to buy. Are you empowered to make payment?” Jack said very seriously and Rose knew this was her opportunity to get him to take her to the Doctor.

“Well, I-I should talk to my... companion.” Rose said slowly as her plan formed in her mind.

“Companion?” Jack asked wondering if she was talking about her mother, or this Doctor fellow. He was so hopping it would be her mother, he really didn't want to meet this Doctor fellow.

“I should really be getting back to him.” Rose said.

“'Him'? You mean this Doctor fellow?” Jack asked suddenly fearing for his life.

“Yeah, do you have the time?” Rose asked forgetting that they were right next to Big Ben, Jack sighed in annoyance and pulled out his sonic laser pointer and lit up Big Ben. “Okay, that was flash. That was on the flash side.” Rose said laughing as she felt really dumb.

“Do you like Glenn Miller?” Jack asked suddenly, his mind made up. If he was going to die soon from this Doctor fellow then he was at least going to dance with Rose once. He pulled out his sonic laser pointer again, pointed it at the ship, and pushed a button causing music to start playing. He then pulled Rose into his arms and began dancing with a very confused Rose. “It's 1917, height of the London Blitz, height of the German bombing campaign. And something else has fallen on London- a fully equipped Chula warship, the last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is. Because I parked it. If the agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it. And destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now shall we discuss payment?” Jack said as they danced.

“I need to speak with my companion.” Rose said pulling out of the dance really wanting to get back to the Doctor.

“So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business?” Jack asked.

“He does a lot of that, yeah.” Rose said hoping they would leave to find the Doctor soon.

“Well, maybe we should go find him.” Jack said and Rose had to turn her head away from him smirking when a sudden thought hit her.

“And how're you going to do that?” Rose asked.

“Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech.” Jack said pulling up his scanner.

“Finally, some Spock.” Rose muttered.

**-Ten-**

The Doctor pulled out his binoculars when Nancy stopped and pointed to a place that was surrounded by a fence. “The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up overnight.” Nancy then pointed to a building behind the fenced in place. “See that building? The hospital?” Nancy said and the Doctor looked up from his binoculars to look at the hospital.

“What about it?” The Doctor asked going back to looking through his binoculars to look at the fenced in area.

“That's where the Doctor is. You should talk to him.” Nancy said as the Doctor began to try and come up with a plan to get into the fenced off area.

“For now I'm more interested in getting in there.” The Doctor said motioning to the fenced in area.

“Talk to the Doctor first.” Nancy said.

“Why?” Jackie asked wondering why this girl wanted them to talk to this Doctor fellow.

“Because then maybe you won't want to get inside.” Nancy said then turned and began to walk away.

“Where you going?” The Doctor demanded never looking up from his binoculars.

“There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now.” Nancy said.

“Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?” Jackie asked shocking Nancy.

“What?” Nancy asked.

“The way you look after all those kids. It's 'cause you lost somebody isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it.” Jackie said and the Doctor turned to look at them while putting his binoculars away.

“My littler brother, Jamie.” Nancy said blinking back her tears, “One night, I went out, looking for food. Same night that thing fell I told him not to follow me. I told him it was dangerous, but he just...he just didn't like being on his own.” Nancy said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

“What happened?” The Doctor asked.

“In the middle of an air raid? What do you thing happened?” Nancy snapped at him. The Doctor nodded realizing that he had asked another stupid question, it was obvious what happened to the little boy. He really needed Rose with him, because apparently if Rose wasn't there with him then he started asking stupid questions. He looked up at the sky for a little while before he laughed causing Jackie to look at him like he was crazy.

“Amazing.” The Doctor said.

“What is?” Nancy asked him confused.

“1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German machine is rolling up the map of Europe. County after Country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it, nothing. Until one tiny, damp little island says 'NO!' No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Dunno what you do to Hitler- you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go, then. Do what you gotta do. Save the world.” The Doctor said and Nancy gave the Doctor a grateful look before him and Jackie started towards the hospital.

**-Ten-**

The Doctor and Jackie entered the Hospital and began to look for this Doctor fellow that they needed to talk to when they noticed something. In every room that they looked in they found every bed occupied by a person in a gas mask. “You'll find them everywhere... in every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them.” An old man said from behind them startling them when they got to one ward, they turned around to see and old man in doctor scrubs leaning on a cane.

“Yes, we saw.” The Doctor said wondering who this man was because he obviously wasn't a version on himself. He didn't feel him in his mind.

“Why are they still wearing gas masks?” Jackie asked as she continued to look at every one on the beds, letting the Doctor talk to the man.

“They're not. Who are you?” The old man asked curious.

“I'm-” Jackie started walking back over to both men.

“Are you the doctor?” The Doctor quickly interrupted her, not wanting her to give her name to someone, it could mess time up.

“Dr. Constantine. And you are?” Dr. Constantine asked as he made his way over to a chair.

“Nancy sent us.” The Doctor said quickly when he saw Jackie open her mouth to answer the man's question, Jackie glared at the Doctor who glanced at her for a second before looking back at Dr. Constantine wondering how many times he would have to interrupt her before she got the message.

“Nancy? That means you must have been asking about the bomb.” Dr. Constantine said as he continued to slowly make his way to the chair in the middle of the room.

“Yes.” Jackie said happy that the Doctor didn't interrupt her that time.

“What do you know about it?” Dr. Constantine asked finally getting to the chair.

“Nothing. Why we were asking. What do you know?” The Doctor asked watching Dr. Constantine.

“Only what it's done.” Dr. Constantine said motioning to the people lying in the beds.

“These people, they were all caught in the blast?” Jackie asked gasping, if that was true then that was a huge blast.

“None of them were.” Dr. Constantine said with a small laugh that turned into a violent coughing fit that had the Doctor automatically taking a few steps closer to help, but the Doctor stopped himself, his Time Lord biology telling him not to get too close to this doctor because something was wrong. He even stopped Jackie when she began to walk towards the old man to help him.

“You're very sick.” The Doctor stated.

“Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?” Dr. Constantine asked after his coughing fit had ended and he had caught his breath.

“I have my moments.” The Doctor said biting his tongue to keep from telling Dr. Constantine that he was the Doctor.

“Have you examined any of them yet?” Dr. Constantine asked.

“No.” The Doctor said, he hadn't had time, he had been too focused on finding this doctor and keeping and eye out for his Rose to actually look at the people on the beds.

“Don't touch the flesh.” Dr. Constantine said and the Doctor waited for the human doctor to point out the body he wasn't suppose to touch.

“Which one?” The Doctor finally asked.

“Anyone.” Dr. Constantine said making the Doctor concerned for everyone's safety, he motioned for Jackie to stay where she was before moving to the first body to his right. He bit his tongue when he heard Jackie mutter under her breath that she wasn't some dog to be ordered around. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his screwdriver, his eyes instantly falling to the cut on the hand that looked exactly like the cut on the little boy's hand. Not really caring if Dr. Constantine saw his screwdriver or not, he began to examine the body. “Conclusions?” Dr. Constantine asked.

“Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scaring on the back of the hand, and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns.” The Doctor called out his finding to the human doctor.

“Examine another one.” Dr. Constantine said the Doctor quickly moved to the last body in the row he was in, he noticed the same cut on the persons hand too. He scanned the person and got the same result.

“This isn't possible.” The Doctor said after his scans were done.

“Examine another.” Dr. Constantine said and the Doctor ran to the other side of the room to see if it was just that side or all of them. He got the same results, and saw the same cut.

“This isn't possible.” The Doctor said after reading his scans.

“No.” Dr. Constantine agreed with the Doctor.

“Doctor, what is it?” Jackie asked, really confused and scared.

“They've all got the same injuries.” The Doctor said walking back over to her.

“Yes.” Dr. Constantine agreed.

“Exactly the same.” The Doctor said.

“Yes.” Dr. Constantine said.

“I identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand. How did this happen? How did this start?” The Doctor demanded, he needed to know if this started when the thing they were chasing had landed.

“When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim.” Dr. Constantine said.

“Dead?” The Doctor asked.

“At first.” Dr. Constantine said confusing the Doctor. “His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?” Dr. Constantine asked.

“The head trauma.” Jackie asked remembering the Doctor's list of injuries.

“No.” Dr. Constantine said.

“Asphyxiation.” The Doctor said.

“No.” Dr. Constantine said.

“The collapse of the chest cavity?” Jackie asked.

“No.” Dr. Constantine said and the Doctor thought about it and couldn't find the obvious cause of death.

“All right, what was the cause of death?” The Doctor asked, if it wasn't obvious to him then it obviously wasn't obvious to anyone else, so what the hell was the cause of death.

“There wasn't one.” Dr. Constantine said confusing both the Doctor and Jackie. “They're not dead.” Dr. Constantine quickly hit a trash can with his cane and the people lying in the beds shot up. The Doctor quickly pulled Jackie behind him to protect her. “It's all right. They're harmless. They just...sort of sit there. There's no heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just...don't die.” Dr. Constantine said.

“And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?” Jackie asked outraged. How could someone just do that someone else. The people on the beds slowly laid back down on the beds.

“I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?” Dr. Constantine asked.

“Just you? You're the only one here?” The Doctor asked.

“Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I'm neither. But I'm still a Doctor.” Dr. Constantine said reminding the Doctor of everything that he had done or given up because he was the Doctor.

“Yeah. Know the feeling.” The Doctor said, his tone of his voice caused Jackie to look at him worriedly.

“I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb.” Dr. Constantine said.

“Probably too late.” The Doctor growled.

“I know. There are isolated cases,” Dr. Constantine was interrupted by a gagging cough, “Isolated cases breaking out all over...London.” Dr. Constantine said sounding as if he was in pain just talking, the Doctor took a few more steps closer to the man intending to help him knowing Rose would hate him if he let this old man stay in pain when he could have helped him.“Stay back. Stay back.” Dr. Constantine said before coughing again, “Listen to me- the top floor...room 802- that's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again.” Dr. Constantine managed to say.

“Nancy?” The Doctor asked.

“It was her brother. She's knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she mi-, mi-, mu-um. Mummy.” Dr. Constantine gasped out shocking the Doctor who quickly backed away from the man to stand directly in front of Jackie. “Are...you...my...mummy?” The Doctor and Jackie watched in shocked horror as Dr. Constantine's face turned into a gas mask. Jackie gripped the Doctor's jacket in fear, hopping that this hadn't happened to her daughter. The Doctor's mind was going a mile a minute as it finally realized what had happened to all the people, and was now trying to come up with why it was happening and what was causing it so that he could save Rose and everyone else. With his superior hearing he heard a door open and two people step through the door.

“Hello?” A man called out causing both Jackie and the Doctor to spin around where the voice had come from confused. Who could possibly have come here?

“Hello?” Rose called out a minute later causing the Doctor's hearts to soar, she was alright. The Doctor quickly left the room he was in, dislodging Jackie's hand from his jacket. He had to stop himself from running to his Rose when he he saw her quickly walking down the hall to him. Rose was smiling brightly when she saw him, and he would have smiled back, had he not noticed the obvious pretty boy that she was walking next to. No instead of smiling at his beautiful Rose he glared at the pretty boy that dared to be alone with his beautiful Rose.

“Hello! Good evening.” The man said holding out his hand for the Doctor to take, the Doctor took his hand while still glaring at the man. “Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over.” Jack said confusing the Doctor, just what did Rose tell this man?

“He knows.” Rose quickly said getting the Doctor's attention as Jack and the Doctor let go of the other's hand “I had to tell him about us being Time Agents.” Rose explained, filling the Doctor in on her little lie. The Doctor nodded at her tight lipped, still annoyed that she had been alone for who knows how long with this pretty boy.

“And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock...” Jack trailed off finally seeing Jackie behind the Doctor. He quickly moved passed the Doctor and took Jackie's hand in his. “Hello, there, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and it's a real pleasure to meet you, darling.” Jack said bringing Jackie's hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles causing Jackie to blush and giggle.

“Mr. Spock?” The Doctor asked Rose, pointedly ignoring the flirting pair.

“Hello Captain Jack, I'm Jackie Tyler.” Jackie said flirtatiously causing Rose to roll her eyes before turning all her attention on the Doctor.

“What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of 'Doctor'? Doctor What?” Rose asked, this was not the reunion she had been hoping for, she had hoped to run into his arms and he would then look at in her in a loving way before ki-

“Nine centuries in, I'm coping.” The Doctor said snapping her out of her fantasies. “Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz- It's not a good time for a stroll.” The Doctor demanded needing to know to ease his worries that she didn't touch the boy in the gas mask or get hurt by anything.

“Who's strolling?” Rose asked innocently as she noticed her mother and Jack into the room that the Doctor had come out of. “I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid.” She said as she turned and followed them.

“What?” The Doctor asked as he followed her.

“Listen, what's a Chula warship?” Rose asked suddenly remembering what Jack had come here to negotiate with the Doctor and wondered if it was dangerous. Rose continued into the room never noticing her question had made the Doctor stop in the middle of the hall as everything that had happened finally made since.

“Chula?” He asked himself. Could it possibly be that simple?

**-Ten-**

“This just isn't possible. How did this happen?” Jack asked as he examined a couple bodies on the Doctor's orders as he stood behind him glaring.

“What kind of Chula ship landed here?” The Doctor asked, he needed to know all the facts before he could figure out how to stop whatever what happening or reverse it.

“What?” Jack asked.

“He said it was a warship.” Rose said, her angry tone caused everyone to look at her, it was obvious to the Doctor she had figured out what had happened, oh his pink and yellow Rose was so smart. “He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it- unless we make him an offer.” She continued.

“What kind of warship?” The Doctor demanded.

“Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!” Jack asked, he honestly couldn't have caused this, could he? His innocent con couldn't have done this, right?

“This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?” The Doctor demanded stalking closer to Jack, ready to beat it out of him if he had to. He would do whatever he had to to save his Rose.

“AN AMBULANCE!” Jack yelled, he quickly pulled up a 3-D holographic image of the thing they chased there. “Look that's what you chased through the time vortex it's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your Time Travel vehicle- Love the retro look, by the way, nice panels- threw you the bait-”

“Bait?” Rose asked.

“I wanted to sell it to you, then destroy it before you found out it was junk.” Jack explained as he turned off the holographic image.

“You said it was a warship.” Rose cried feeling angry at being coned.

“They have ambulances in wars.” Jack said in a mocking voice trying to ignore the nagging feeling that he had caused all this.

“He's right, Rose.” Jackie said quietly from her spot from behind Rose and the Doctor, she had kept quiet to hear Jack's side of the story. She honestly didn't think that the man had anything to do with it, he had said that it was space junk and empty, so how could it have had anything to do with this. Rose spun around to glare at her mother shocked that she was taking Jack's side instead of their side.

“Mum!” Rose cried, her mother wasn't suppose to side with a con artist!

“Don't yell at me young lady, it is not my fault you fell for his con. Don't forget you are not to old to get smacked.” Jackie said pushing off the wall and walked over to her daughter. The Doctor quickly stepped in between the two of them not wanting his Rose to get hurt even if it was by her own mother.

“That's right it's a con. I was conning you. That's what I am. I'm a con man! Thought you were time agents. You're not, are you?” Jack asked glaring at all of them, the Doctor happily glared back.

“Just a couple more freelancers.” Rose said smirking as she grabbed the Doctor's hand, the Doctor resisted the urge to smile down at her as he continued to glare at Jack.

“Ah, should've known, the way you guys are blending in with the local color. I mean, flag girl was bad enough, but U-boat captain?” Jack said, he didn't say anything about Jackie, because out of the three of them her attire looked like what should be worn now. “Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship.” Jack said as he push passed them to leave.

“What _is_ happening here Doctor?” Rose asked.

“Human DNA is being rewritten...by an idiot.” The Doctor said.

“What do you mean?” Jackie asked confused as Rose gasped.

“I don't know- some kind of virus, converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?” The Doctor asked suddenly everyone laying down shot up causing Rose to tighten her grip on the Doctor and push herself closer to him.

“Mummy! Mummy!” Everyone of the people who had once been laying down chanted as they got up and began to move closer to them.

“What's happening?” Rose asked as they all backed up to a wall, the Doctor pushed Rose behind him and stood in front of her.

“I don't know. Don't let them touch you.” The Doctor said as the people continued to get closer.

“What happens if they touch us?” Rose asked in a whisper scared.

“You're looking at it.” The Doctor informed her shocking not only her but also Jack.

**-TBC-**


	11. The Doctor Dances Prt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

“What's happening?” Rose asked as they all backed up to a wall, the Doctor pushed Rose behind him and stood in front of her.

“I don't know. Don't let them touch you.” The Doctor said as the people continued to get closer.

“What happens if they touch us?” Rose asked in a whisper scared.

“You're looking at it.” The Doctor informed her shocking not only her but also Jack. Suddenly an idea popped into the Doctor's mind, it was risky but it was worth a shot. They were asking for their mother, so why not give them a father? He just hopped he could pull it off. But then again, once a father, always a father, right?

“Go to your room.” The Doctor said sternly, everyone looked at him like he was crazy but he was happy to see that the gas masked people had come to a stop. “Go to your room!” He said again gripping on to a memory of getting on to his own daughter to keep the feeling of being a father. “I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I'm very, very cross. Go...to...you...ROOM!” The Doctor demanded pointing in the direction a one of the hospital rooms, he was happy to see all the gas mask people turn around and got back on to their beds. He kept on his father face and attitude until all of the gas mask people had laid down, once they had all laid down he breathed a sigh of relief and reached back for Rose's hand. “I'm really glad that worked. ” The Doctor said as Rose took his hand.

“The hell was that Doctor?” Jackie asked wondering why the Doctor had reminded her of a father right then and there. He shouldn't have looked like a father to her, he was an alien, not only that but he never staid in one place long enough to start a family. To start a family you needed a home, and to have a home you needed to stay in one place, the Doctor never did that.

“I hadn't had to be that way in so long, I'm glad I was able to remember how to do it. Again I'm glad that worked, those would've been terrible last words.” The Doctor said smiling at Rose purposefully ignoring Jackie, he couldn't answer her question. Not now, not ever.

“Again Doctor what the hell was that? What was with the father act just then?” Jackie demanded letting the Doctor know that she was not going to let it go. The Doctor growled low in his throat as he let Rose drag him around the room to inspect the people, making sure not to touch them.

“Why are they all wearing gas masks?” Rose asked the Doctor.

“They're not. Apparently those gas masks are flesh and bone.” Jack answered annoying the Doctor.

“How was your con suppose to work?” The Doctor asked glaring at Jack from beside Rose.

“Simple enough, really- find some harmless piece of space junk. Let the nearest time agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front, oops, a German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self cleaning con.” Jack said smirking at his plan, it had be so perfect except the fact that the people he had found had not been Time Agents, not to mention he might have just rewritten human DNA.

“Yeah, perfect. “ The Doctor spat out tightening his hold on Rose's hand to keep from going over to Jack and punch the smirk right off his face.

“The London Blitz is great for self cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it, though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day.” Jack said laughing thinking he would get the Doctor to laugh with him considering the last time he checked he was still getting death threats on his psychic paper from the man. “Getting a hint of disapproval coming from the guy who has threaten to cut my head off.” Jack said confusing everyone.

“What?” Rose, Jackie, and the Doctor asked as Rose stood up from checking the last gas masked person and looked at the Doctor with a shocked face.

“Through my psychic paper you threatened that if Rose was harmed in anyway you would cut my head off.” Jack said going to pull out his psychic paper to show them. Jack opened it up and nearly fainted at the new threat that had appeared before closing it and held it out towards the Doctor who was glaring at him.

“I did no such thing.” The Doctor growled at him, he honestly didn't know what this man was talking about. How could he send him death threats through the psychic paper? The man was obviously trying to make him look bad in front of his Rose, well two could play at that game, and Jack actually did what he was about to point out to Rose. “Take a look around the room. This is what your piece of harmless space junk did.” The Doctor growled out.

“It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty.” Jack defended.

“Rose, Jackie.” The Doctor growled out as he turned around and headed towards the door, if Jack wouldn't admit to his mistake then he would prove to everyone that Jack did it with out Jack admitting it.

“We getting out of here?” Rose asked as she jogged to catch up with the Doctor as to not get dragged by him since he was still holding her hand.

“We're going upstairs.” The Doctor growled out.

“I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me- I had nothing to do with it.” Jack quickly called out, he didn't know why but something in him was telling him to get the Doctor's approval

“I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day.” The Doctor said stopping to turn and glare at Jack just as the air raid sirens started going off again.

“What's that?” Jackie asked worried that more bombs would soon be dropped.

“The all-clear.” Jack said with a sigh of relief.

“I wish.” The Doctor said before leaving and dragging Rose with him, leaving Jackie and Jack alone in the room. They looked at each other before making the silent decision to follow them before running out of the room and into the hallway to find it empty.

“Mr. Spock?” Jack called as both him and Jackie began running down the hall looking for both Rose and the Doctor.

“Rose?” Jackie yelled just as they passed a staircase.

“Have you got a blaster?” The Doctor called from the top of the stairs with a smirk watching as both Jack and Jackie slid to a stop, Jackie falling to her backside before quickly getting up, and quickly turned around and slid to a stop in front of the stairs.

“Sure.” Jack said, happy to be of some use to the Doctor. Jack and Jackie quickly ran up the stairs and followed Rose and the Doctor to the end of the hall. The room was guarded by a metal door with the number 802 painted on it.

“The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt. This is where they were taken.” The Doctor said glaring at Jack.

“What happened?” Rose asked from beside the Doctor wondering why this room was the only room with a metal door.

“Let's find out.” He said smiling to Rose then glared at Jack. “Get it open.” He demanded moving him and Rose out of the way.

“What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?” Rose quietly asked worried something happened to it.

“Nothing.” The Doctor said with a smirk and Rose knew that the Doctor was up to something, Rose quickly turned around when she heard the sound of something sonic going off and saw Jack holding a gun pointed at the lock with a square beam coming out of it. “Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon factories of Villengard?” The Doctor asked once Jack had successfully opened the door, he walked over to Jack and took the gun out of his hands to look at it.

“You've been to the factories?” Jack asked shocked and a little scared, if he had been to the factory did that mean he had guns?

“Once.” The Doctor said with a smirk.

“Well, they're gone now- destroyed. The main reactor went critical, vaporized the lot.” Jack said.

“Like I said, once.” The Doctor said putting the gun back into Jack's jacket. “There's a banana grove there now. I like bananas. Bananas are good.” The Doctor said and Rose noticed he put something in his own jacket and had to bite back a laugh sure that her Doctor had just conned the con man.

“Nice blast pattern.” Jackie said smirking, she had also noticed what the Doctor did.

“Digital.” Jack said smirking at the attention he was getting, first from the Doctor and now from Jackie, all he needed was Rose and he had the whole set.

“Squareness gun I like it.” Jackie said still smirking as she entered the room, she couldn't wait to see his reaction to when he figured it out. The Doctor turned on the lights to show a destroyed room and Rose suddenly had the feeling that she needed to get out of there or she would be forever trapped and that made her scared.

“What do you think?” The Doctor asked everyone as Rose pushed herself closer to him and tightened her grip on his hand, the room obviously frightened her.

“Something got out of here.” Jack said.

“Yeah, and?” The Doctor asked digging for more from Jack, because it was painfully obvious that something had gotten out of there.

“Something powerful...angry.” Jack said.

“Powerful and angry.” The Doctor said as Jack began to look around the observation room and the holding room with Jackie following him. Something was nagging at the back of Jackie's mind, something that the Doctor had done earlier, but she couldn't remember what.

“A child?” Jack asked as he noticed all the toys on the floor and the pictures on the wall of the holding room. “I suppose this explains 'Mummy'.” He added

“How can a child do this?” Rose asked the Doctor quietly as he set up the record to play back what it had recorded. Once he was finished he started it it.

“Do you know where you are?” A man, which sounded like Dr. Constantine, asked on the recording shocking both Jack and Jackie who spun around to look at them from in the holding room.

“Are you my Mummy?” A child ask on the recording, shocking Rose and the Doctor with how familiar it was, but it also made things make a little more sense for the Doctor.

“Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?” Dr. Constantine asked the boy on the recording

“Are you my Mummy?” The little boy asked on the recording.

“What do you want? Do you know-” Dr. Constantine asked on the recording

“I want my Mummy. Are you my Mummy? I want my Mummy! Are you my Mummy? Mummy! Mummy!” The little boy interrupted Dr. Constantine on the recording.

“Doctor, I've heard this voice before.” Rose said and the Doctor wasn't even shocked to hear that.

“Me, too.” The Doctor said.

“Mummy!” The little boy cried on the recording.

“Always 'Are you my Mummy?' Like he doesn't know.” Rose said

“Mummy!” The little boy called on the recording.

“Why doesn't he know?” Rose asked how could a mother let her child not know she was their mother?

“Are you there Mummy? Mummy!” The little boy called on the recording and Jackie suddenly realized what was nagging at her.

“Uh Doctor.” Jackie started hoping she was wrong.

“Not now Jackie, I'm thinking.” The Doctor said hoping she would get it and shut up, but obviously he wasn't that lucky.

“Doctor.” Jackie tried again.

“Not now Jackie!” The Doctor snapped at her, couldn't she just shut up for once in her life?

“Mummy! Please Mummy. Mummy!” The little boy called.

“No seriously Doctor-” Jackie said, her tone more urgent she needed to get the Doctor to understand where they were before it was too late.

“Can you sense it?” The Doctor said ignoring Jackie, if she wasn't going to shut up while he tried to come up with a plan to save his Rose then he would just act as if she never spoke. He walked into the holding room, still holding Rose's hand, Rose quickly nodded answering his question. She could defiantly feel it.

“Sense what?” Jack asked.

“Doctor, you need to listen to-” Jackie said getting pissed that he was ignoring her, why couldn't he see that she was trying to help him! She bet that if she had been Rose he would have listened to her. Speaking of her daughter, if she was as smart as the Doctor kept saying then why didn't she figure out where they were like she did?

“It's coming out of the walls- can you feel it?” The Doctor asked interrupted her once more.

“Mummy?” The little boy asked.

“Funny little human brains- how do you get around in those things” The Doctor asked getting agitated that he couldn't come up with a plan to save his Rose.

“When he's stressed, he likes to insult species.” Rose informed when she saw Jack take offense.

“Doctor didn't you send it to it's room?” Jackie said trying another tactic.

“Yes Jackie, I did now shut up a minute while I think.” The Doctor growled at her getting very annoyed.

“Mummy.” The little boy said.

“Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than.” Rose said trying to distract her from the feeling that being in the room gave her.

“Doctor, you sent him to his room!” Jackie said, she was seriously going to slap that alien when they got out of here. How could he call himself a genus if he couldn't understand what she was saying?

“Once again Jackie we know this now shut up!” The Doctor said glaring at Jackie before looking at Rose. “There are these children, living rough 'round the bomb sites. They come out during air raids, looking for food.” The Doctor said.

“No seriously Doctor, you're not getting it. You sent him to his room.” Jackie said pleading for the Doctor to get what she was saying.

“SHUT UP JACKIE!!!” The Doctor yelled angrily at her causing everyone to flinch away from him leaving an awkward silence as the Doctor stood so that his and Rose's back was facing the only way in.

“Mummy, please.” The little boy said breaking the silence.

“Suppose they were there when this thing- whatever it was- landed?” The Doctor said gently pulling Rose closer to him after she pulled away from him when he yelled at her mother, he hadn't meant to frighten her, he just wanted to make Jackie shut up so that he could think.

“It was a med-ship. It was harmless.” Jack muttered.

“Yes you keep saying 'Harmless.'. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?” The Doctor said.

“You sent him to his room, Doctor!” Jackie cried once she had gotten her courage back from the Doctor yelling at her.

“WOULD YOU QUIT REMINDING US THAT!! WE KNOW I SENT HIM TO HIS ROOM!!” The Doctor yelled, silently happy that Rose didn't pull away again.

“Altered how?” Rose asked trying not to let the Doctor's anger scare her while wondering what her mother was trying to do.

“I'm here.” The little boy said and Rose watched as her mother's face went completely white.

“It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will.” The Doctor suddenly laughed feeling very giddy at a sudden thought. “It's got the power of a God, and I just sent it to it's room.” The Doctor said and silence fell around them as what he just said settled in their minds, well Rose, the Doctor, and Jack's mind since Jackie had already been trying to tell them all that. In the silence they heard what sounded what sounded like a tapping sound.

“Doctor what's that noise?!” Rose asked.

“I'm here can't you see me?” The little boy asked.

“End of the Tape.” The Doctor asked realizing that the little boy they were hearing was not coming from the tape, but from the boy himself.

“It ran out about 30 seconds ago Doctor.” Jackie said and everyone looked at her shocked.

“I'm here now, can't you see me?” The little boy asked.

“I sent it to it's room.” The Doctor said finally seeing what Jackie was trying to tell him and not only felt bad for yelling at her when she was only trying to help him save his Rose but felt very stupid for the fact that she realized it before he did.

“You did indeed send it to it's room.” Jackie said resisting the urge to slap him, she would slap him when they were not in danger.

“This is it's room.” The Doctor whispered.

“This is indeed his room. Knew you would get there eventually. ” Jackie whispered as the Doctor quickly moved Rose in front of him before spinning around to face the little boy who was blocking their only way out.

“Are you my Mummy?” The little boy asked before looking at Rose. “Mummy?” He asked.

“Doctor?” Rose asked grabbing the Doctor's jacket and tried to get as close to him as possible.

“Okay, on my signal make for the door.” Jackie said reaching into his jacket and grabbed his gun.

“Um.” Jackie said suddenly not looking forward to his reaction to the Doctor's little trick.

“NOW!” Jack yelled pulling out a banana from his gun hostler and pointing it over the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor bit back a laugh before pulling out Jack's gun from his jacket and pointing it to the wall beside him destroying part of it.

“Go now. Don't drop the banana!” The Doctor yelled to them.

“Why not?” Jack asked as Jackie and him climbed through the square.

“Good source of potassium!” The Doctor cried out as he pushed Rose through before following.

“Give me that.” Jack said once everyone was through the wall and pointed the was and replaced the missing piece of wall.

“Mummy.” The little boy said just before the wall was fixed.

“Phew. Digital rewind. Nice switch.” Jack said tossing the banana back to the Doctor.

“It's from the Groves of Villengard. Thought it was appropriate.” The Doctor said smirking as he unconsciously reached for Rose's hand, Rose smiled and took the Doctor's hand.

“There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard, and you did that?” Jack asked.

“Bananas are good.” The Doctor said swinging his and Rose's hands while tossing the banana, Jackie shook her head and rolled her eyes at the two. Everyone jumped when the wall began to be punched in by the little boy.

“Doctor!” Both Rose and Jackie cried in fear.

“Come on!” The Doctor yelled and the four of them turn and ran down the hall, only to come to a sliding stop and turn around when they came to some gas mask people. They had to turn around again when the same thing happened at the other end of the hall, trapping them where they started. “It's keeping us here until he can get at us.” The Doctor informed.

“It's controlling them?” Jack asked as he switched from pointing his gun from the wall to the people on his left.

“It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital.” The Doctor informed as he pointed his screwdriver at the people to their right.

“Okay, this can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disruptor. Doc, what you got?” Jack asked.

“I've got a sonic, uh- oh never mind. It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that.” The Doctor said, the one time he was ashamed to only have a sonic screwdriver.

“Disruptor, cannon, what?!” Jack demanded.

“Its sonic, totally sonic. I am sonic-ed up.” The Doctor said not wanting to say and look like a fool in front of his Rose.

“A sonic _what_?!” Jack demanded.

“SCREWDRIVER!!” The Doctor yelled shocking Jack. The little boy finally broke through the wall and Rose had an idea on how to buy them some more time, she quickly made Jack point his gun at the ground below their feet.

“Going down!” Rose yelled as a quick warning to everyone before be made Jack hit the trigger causing the ground to suddenly disappear from below their feet dropping them onto the floor below. As quickly as he could Jack put the ceiling where they fell back so that the little boy and his army couldn't get them. “Doctor are you okay?” Rose asked.

“Could've used a warning.” The Doctor said as he helped her up.

“She gave you all the warning you needed!” Jackie said as Jack helped her up.

“Who has a sonic screwdriver?” Jack asked.

“I do.” The Doctor said as he looked Rose over with his sonic screwdriver.

“Light.” Jackie muttered rolling her eyes at them.

“Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, 'ooh-ooh, this could be a little more sonic'?” Jack asked.

“What you never been bored?” The Doctor asked getting annoyed with Jack dissing his screwdriver, you would never see Rose dissing it.

“There's got to be a light switch.” Jackie muttered.

“Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?” The Doctor asked just before Jackie finally found the light switch and turned the lights on waking the gas mask army.

“Door.” Jack said and they all ran towards the only door only to find it locked, Jack tired to use his gun on it but for some reason it wasn't working. The Doctor growled and pushed him out of the way and began to use his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. “Damn it, it's the special features. They really drain the battery.” Jack said just as the Doctor got the door open.

“Battery? That's so lame.” Rose said running through the now open door and into was seemed to be a storage room.

“I was gonna send for another one, but somebody's got to go and blow up the factory.” Jack said as the Doctor began to sonic the door with the screwdriver.

“Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew up my job. That's practically how he communicates.” Rose said looking at the Doctor with a fond smile.

“Okay, that door should hold it for a bit.” The Doctor said.

“The door? The wall didn't stop it!” Jack yelled.

“Well, it's got to find us first. Come on we're not done yet. Assets, assets.” The Doctor said.

“Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch, you could put up some shelves.” Jack said causing Jackie to laugh and Rose to roll her eyes she was starting to get annoyed with Jack dissing the sonic screwdriver, that thing got them out of more pinches then he would know.

“Window.” The Doctor said ignoring his snarky comment.

“Barred, sheer drop outside, seven stories.” Jack said sitting down in a wheelchair.

“And no other exits.” Rose and Jackie said at the same time.

“Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?” Jack said causing the Doctor to turn away from the window to glare at him.

“So, where'd you pick this one up, then?” The Doctor asked and Rose rolled her eyes at him before he continued to try and see if there was a way out.

“She was hanging from a barrage balloon. I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance.” Jack said with a smirk.

“Okay one, we got to get out of here, two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?” The Doctor said, Rose and Jackie heard a strange sound coming from where Jack was and looked over at him to see that he was no longer there.

“Yeah, Jack just disappeared.” Rose said slowly as if she was confused which caused the Doctor to spin back around from the window to look back at the now empty wheelchair. The Doctor hopped down from the ledge he was standing on to look at the window and walked over to the wheelchair, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to sonic the chair. He didn't get a reading and he couldn't even smell the man's scent anymore, it was almost as if he was never there, just like what had happened to his Rose.

“Okay, so Jack has vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?” Jackie said.

“I'm making an effort here to not be insulted.” The Doctor said glaring over at Jackie as he tried to figure out what happened to Jack.

“I mean -men.” Jackie said with a smirk.

“Great, thinks that really helped.” The Doctor said, his grip on his screwdriver tightening. Not only had she insulted his looks but she also insulted his manly hood, and all in front of his Rose. And just because he wasn't human doesn't mean he wasn't a man!

“Rose, Jackie, Doctor? Can you hear me?” Jack called from the radio that was in the room, the Doctor ran from the wheelchair over to the radio. “I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it, hang in there.” The Doctor showed Rose and Jackie that the radio's plug was cut so there was no way that it was on.

“How are you speaking to us?” The Doctor asked.

“Omcom- I can call anything with a speaker grille.” Jack said.

“Now there's a coincidence.” The Doctor muttered.

“What is?” Jack asked.

“The child can omcom, too.” The Doctor said.

“It can?” Rose asked.

“Yeah, there was this thing with a phone that isn't actually a phone that started ringing and the Doctor was going on and on and on and on about how it couldn't possibly be ringing since it wasn't actually a phone.” Jackie said with a smile and the Doctor rolled his eyes knowing exactly where she was going with this.

“Yes, thank you Jackie, that's enough.” The Doctor said trying to get her to stop.

“And then we can't forget about the horrible bean picture he drew.” Jackie said laughing as she remembered the picture, she made a mental note to find the picture to show Rose while the Doctor made a mental note to burn the picture before Rose could see it.

“Thank you Jackie. The child can omcom, anything with a speaker grille, even the TARDIS phone.” The Doctor said.

“What, you mean the child can phone us?” Rose asked suddenly afraid that the child would be able to fine them by phone.

“And I can hear you. Coming to find you, mummy. Coming to find you, mummy.” The little boy said through the radio and Rose had a feeling he was talking to her. Why did he think she was his mummy?

“Doctor, can you hear that?” Jack asked.

“Loud and clear.” The Doctor said.

“I'll try to block out the signal- Least I can do.” Jack said.

“Coming to find you, Mummy!” The little boy said and Rose took a step closer to the Doctor.

“Remember this one, Rose?” Jack asked before Moonlight Serenade began to play on the radio, Jackie and the Doctor looked and Rose with a questioning look.

“It's nothing.” Rose said honestly because she couldn't figure out why Jack was playing that song or what he meant by that, unless this was the song that he had forced her to dance with him to. The Doctor realized that the two must have danced to this song and didn't like it, he didn't want to hear the song that the two of them danced to. And to try and distract him from it, he forced himself to try to resonate the concrete. The distraction would have worked better had Rose not decided to stay right by his side!

“What are you doing?” Jackie asked from the wheelchair that Jack had been in before he had transported himself away from there and to safety leaving the rest of them in danger.

“Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars.” The Doctor said trying to sound as if he was actually doing what he had said instead of imagining dancing with his Rose while Jack slowly died to this song.

“You don't think he's coming back do you?” Jackie asked.

“Wouldn't bet my life.” The Doctor said glaring at the wall as if it was Jack.

“Why don't you trust him?” Rose asked.

“Why do you?” The Doctor asked, why did his Rose put so much faith and trust into this stranger, this pretty boy?

“Saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing.” Rose said trying to lighten the mood, but everyone just looked at her like she had lost her mind making her sigh. “I trust him because he's like you, except with dating and dancing. What?” Rose asked seeing the Doctor's hurt look.

“You just assume I'm-” The Doctor trailed off hurt that his Rose didn't think that he dated or danced, did he really give off that vibe?

“What?” Rose asked.

“You just assume I don't...dance.” The Doctor said and it was obvious to everyone that he had been planing to say something other that 'Dance'. Rose smiled at him and Jackie scoffed not believing the Doctor could do something like that.

“What are you telling us you _do_ dance?” Jackie asked leaning back in the wheelchair with her arms cross looking like she was daring him to show her something other than what he normally did.

“900 years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume, at some point, I _danced_.” The Doctor said turning away from both Jackie and Rose to look back at the wall to hide his blush at where the conversation had gone.

“You?” Jackie asked.

“Problem?” The Doctor asked, why couldn't they believe him.

“Doesn't the universe implode or something, if you...dance?” Rose asked using the Doctor's term for whatever he had exchanged it for.

“Well, I've got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast.” The Doctor said smirking at Rose suddenly feeling very bold causing Rose to blush and look away for a moment to gather her courage. She walked over to her mother, which caused the Doctor to silently berate himself for scaring her with his sudden boldness. Rose pulled the wheelchair that her mother was in back a little giving her some more room for what she was planning to do, she then walked over to the radio and turned it up making Jackie and the Doctor wonder what she was up to. She nervously walked to the now open spot in the room as the Doctor tried to concentrate on what he was doing, she bit her lip before holding out her hand to the Doctor who glanced at her nervously wondering what she was up to.

“You've got the moves. Show me your moves.” Rose said shocking the Doctor. His mouth opened and closed a few times as his eyes flicked from his Rose to her mother. He knew she was just asking for a dance, but he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself from doing something that would ruin their friendship if he held her in his arms for that long. He gulped before forcing himself to look back at the wall, he would rather have her as just a friend than not have her at all.

“Rose, I'm -I'm trying to resonate concrete.” The Doctor stuttered.

“Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end 'cause the Doctor dances.” Rose said trying to convince her Doctor to dance with her, she really wanted to feel his body pressed against hers. Hugs never lasted long enough, plus he never gave them as often as she wanted.

“Let the Doctor try and feel important Rose, plus I don't think this is a good time to dance.” Jackie said, she wasn't really in the mood to watch the two dance around the room making googly eyes at each other. Plus she didn't much feel like living through this war after she killed the Doctor for touching her daughter like that anyway. Suddenly the Doctor noticed something off with his Rose, he hadn't noticed it before because it wasn't something harmful, in fact it was quite the opposite. He hopped off the ledge he was on and quickly walked over to Rose and took both of her hands while looking her in the eyes with a serious look.

“Barrage Balloon?” The Doctor asked remembering what both Jack and she had said earlier.

“What?” Both Jackie and Rose asked confused at the Doctor's random question and watched as the Doctor began to turn Rose's hands over as if looking for any sort of injury.

“You were hanging from a barrage balloon.” The Doctor said offhandedly as he continued to look for the injuries that should be there but weren't.

“Oh, yeah, about two minutes after you guys left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air raid, Union Jack all over my chest.” Rose explained wondering what the Doctor was doing with her hands, was this some kind of alien dance?

“I've traveled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly.” The Doctor said wondering where her injuries were, not that he wanted her to be injured, he just wanted to know why there were healed already.

“Is this you dancing? 'Cause I've got notes.” Rose asked in hopes that he would start actually dancing soon.

“Hanging from a rope thousands of feet above London- not a cut, not a bruise.” The Doctor said showing Rose her hands and Jackie just realized that the Doctor was right, Rose's hands didn't have any cuts or bruises or burns like she should.

“Yeah, I know, Captain Jack fixed me up.” Rose said offhandedly hoping that the question and answers were done with so that they could start dancing now.

“Oh, we're calling him 'Captain Jack' now are we?” The Doctor growled out feeling jealousy wash over him.

“Well, his name's Jack, and he's a captain.” Rose said not getting why her Doctor was suddenly angry.

“He's not really a captain, Rose.” The Doctor growled glaring over Rose's shoulder at the radio hoping that 'Captain' Jack could feel his glare.

“Just like you're not really a Doctor.” Jackie said smirking as the Doctor's glare intensified.

“You know what I think? I think you're experiencing captain envy.” Rose said and before she took the Doctor's hand in her's gaining the Doctor's attention back on her, she smiled innocently at him before gently grabbing his other arm and wrap it around her waist. If the Doctor wasn't going to start dancing with her, then she would start dancing with him. “You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them.” Rose said as she started to sway them side to side as she stared into his gorgeous blue eyes.

“If ever he was a captain, he's been defrocked.” The Doctor said to try to distract him from pulling her closer and kissing her, though his arm around her waist did tighten pulling her closer to him.

“Yeah? Shame I missed that.” Jackie muttered from her new seat in Jack's space ship as she glared at the Doctor while she and Jack waited for the two of them to notice that they had been teleported.

“Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock.” Jack said causing Rose and the Doctor to pull away from each other with silent disappointed sighs. “Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay- I had to take the navcom offline to override the teleport security.” Jack explained.

“You can spend 10 minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember who's ship it is.” The Doctor said glaring at Jack, pissed that he didn't get to dance with his Rose because of him.

“Oh I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her- be back in five minutes.” Jack said going under the console of the ship to fix what he had just overrided.

“This is a Chula ship.” The Doctor noted after he got a good look around.

“Yea, just like that medical transporter. Only this one _is_ dangerous.” Jack said and the Doctor snapped his fingers calling the Nanogenes to his hand and head, they quickly began to heal the burn he had gotten from the TARDIS and the bruise he got from the many slaps Jackie had given him that night.

“They're what fixed my hands up. Jack called them, um-” Rose trailed off trying to think of the name Jack had said while Jackie looked at the Nanogenes in awed wonder.

“Nanobots?” The Doctor suggested, but realized it was wrong as soon as it came out of his mouth. “Nanogenes.” He quickly corrected himself.

“Nanogenes, yeah.” Rose said.

“Subatomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed, your mother also gave me quite a few slaps. See. All better now. They activate when the bulkhead's sealed, check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws.” The Doctor explained, and once he knew he was healed he shooed the Nanogenes away, he knew what was happening to everyone and how to stop it. He just hoped he had time to get everything he needed and show Jack that it _was_ his fault. “Take us to the crash site. I need to see your 'space junk'.” The Doctor demanded.

“Soon as I get the Navcom back online. Carry on with whatever it was you were...doing.” Jack said with a smirk as he continued to fix his override.

“We were talking about dancing.” The Doctor said fighting a blush as he remembered the way Rose felt against his body and the feeling to pull her to him and kiss her washed over him again.

“It didn't look like talking.” Jack said his smirk deepened and Rose blushed and she began to pull on her ear at the same time the Doctor did.

“No, it really did not, so if you even think about continuing I will slap you so hard you will feel it for years to come.” Jackie threatened with a glare, her hand posed to slap him. The Doctor looked at his Rose for help in this situation.

“Didn't feel like dancing.” Rose muttered her blush deepening and Jack laughed as he turned back to focus on overriding his override.

- **TBC-**


	12. The Doctor Dances Prt. 2

“So you used to be a Time Agent? And now you're trying to con them?” Jackie asked from her very comfy seat that was snugly in between the annoyed Doctor and the amused Rose. The Doctor and Rose kept glancing at each over Jackie, or well, they kept trying too because every time Jackie saw them looking at each other she would move so that she was in their way.

“If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money.” Jack said as he continued to try to override his override, while trying not to laugh at the two being punished by Jackie. Just from this, it was clear to see that the woman was not one to be messed with, and obviously the Doctor had done something to get on her bad side. Hopefully one of these days he would be able to hear _that_ story.

“Then what are you doing it for?” Jackie asked.

“Woke up one morning when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories I'd like them back.” Jack said without emotion.

“They stole your memories?” Rose and Jackie asked in confusion. That could happen?!

“Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me. And for all I know, he's right not to.” Jack said, a second later the ship console began to beep at him signaling something. “Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?”

**-Twelve-**

“There it is.” Jack said as they hid behind a couple of boxes while looking in on the crash sight. “Hey they got Algy on duty. Must be important.” Jack said noticing someone he knew at the crash site.

“We've got to get past.” The Doctor said, not really liking what he was about to make his Rose do, but Jackie was a little to old and they needed to get into the crash site, his Rose seemed to be their only option.

“Are the words 'distract the guard' heading in my general direction?” Rose asked looking at the Doctor with Jackie glaring at him daring him to say yes, the Doctor opened his mouth to answer her when Jack beat him to it.

“I don't think that'd be such a good idea.” Jack said with a smirk.

“Don't worry I can handle it.” Rose said offended at the thought that he didn't think she could handle it.

“Ah, I've gotten to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up.” Jack called as he headed toward the entrance to the crash site. Rose and Jackie looked shocked at what they had just heard, the Doctor laughed at their shocked faces.

“Relax he's a 51st century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing.” The Doctor said with a smirk.

“How flexible?” Jackie asked nearly screeching.

“Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy.” The Doctor said still smirking, enjoying their shock.

“Meaning?” Jackie crocked out.

“'So many species, so little time.'” The Doctor joked.

“What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life and- and-” Rose trailed off blushed as an image of her and the Doctor appeared in her mind.

“Dance.” The Doctor said chuckling thinking that his Rose was blushing because of how innocent she still was, even though she clearly wasn't a virgin. The Doctor, Rose, and Jackie watched as Jack approached the man they assumed was Algy, they watched as the man fell to his knees before he started to turn into a gas masked person. “Stay back!” The Doctor yelled when he saw the other soldiers running over to try to help the man. The Doctor, Rose, and Jackie took of running from their hiding spot and towards Jack.

“You men stay away!” They heard Jack yell as they ran over to him.

“The effect's becoming airborne, accelerating.” The Doctor explained once they got to Jack and the man.

“What's keeping us safe?” Rose asked what was on everyone's mind.

“Nothing.” The Doctor said and the air raid sirens started going off again.

“Ah, here they come again.” Jack said.

“That's greats, that's what we need, more bombs.” Jackie muttered glaring up at the sky night sky.

“Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land here?” Rose asked Jack remembering his self cleaning con.

“Never mind about that. If the contaminant’s airborne now there's hours left.” The Doctor said and Jackie and Rose began to hear what sounded like a woman singing, but they couldn't tell what was being sung.

“Till what?” Jack asked as Rose and Jackie began to look around for where the singing could possibly becoming from.

“Till nothing, forever, for the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?” The Doctor asked as began to get louder, they all were able to recognize the song as 'Rock-a-by baby'. The Doctor quickly located where the singing was coming from and wasn't the least bit shocked to find Nancy singing, what was shocking was that she was singing to a gas masked person and they seemed to be asleep. The Doctor opened the door to the building that Nancy was in, the door creaked causing Nancy to stop singing and turn to look at who was coming in.

The Doctor mimed for her to keep singing worried that if she stopped, then the gas mask person would wake up. Nancy nodded and began to sing again, shacking her cuffed hand to bring the Doctor's attention to it. The Doctor silently made his way into the room, careful not to wake the sleeping gas mask person and unlocked the cuff on Nancy's wrist. Once she was free the Doctor quickly lead her out of the building and to Rose, Jackie, and Jack.

“Alright, _Captain_ , lead us to this ambulance.” The Doctor said Jack quickly lead them over to a tarp and motioned for the Doctor to help him with it. The two men quickly flung the tarp off the ambulance while Rose, Jackie, and Nancy stood back. Rose felt as if someone was watching her and started to look around to see if she could spot who ever, or whatever was watching her.

“You see? Just an ambulance.” Jack said walking over to where the Doctor was standing, intending to open the ship up to show the Doctor that there was nothing inside.

“That's an ambulance?” Nancy asked, confused and scared. Jackie quickly pulled the young girl into a loving, motherly hug.

“It's hard to explain. It's-” Jackie started looking over at Rose for help, only to find that Rose was distracted and looking around. “It's from another world.” Jackie said wondering what was wrong with Rose.

“They've been trying to get in.” Jack said, noticing all of the scorch marks around the door.

“Of course they have- they think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon.” The Doctor said as Jack started to type in a code that would open the door. “What are you doing?”

“Well, the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it.” Jack said just as the ship sparked and a loud alarm started blaring from it. “Didn't happen last time.” Jack said when the Doctor gave him an annoyed look.

“It hadn't crashed last time. They're the emergency protocols.” The Doctor said a Jack continued to try and open the ship.

“Doctor what is that?” Rose asked, the sparks from the ship brought her back to the matter at hand.

“Doctor!” Jackie yelled when something started pounding on the gate door, trying to get in.

“Captain, secure those gates.” The Doctor ordered, suddenly very afraid for Rose's life.

“Why?” Jack asked confused.

“Just do it!” The Doctor snapped at him, annoyed that he was questioning him when Rose's life was on the line. Jack quickly jumped off the ship and made his way over to the gates, suddenly needing to, once again, prove himself useful to the Doctor. “Nancy, how did you get in here?”

“I cut the wire.” Nancy said, nervous that she had done something wrong.

“Show Rose.” The Doctor ordered as he quickly tossed Rose his Screwdriver. “Setting 2428D” He told her.

“What?” Rose asked as she quickly followed Nancy.

“Reattaches barbed wire. GO!” The Doctor cried as he climbed on to the ship. Rose and Jackie took off after Nancy as they quickly made their way to the hole that Nancy made. Rose quickly found the setting that the Doctor told her and, with the help of Nancy and her mother, they quickly made work of closing the barbwire.

“Who are you? Who are any of you?” Nancy demanded as Rose handed the screwdriver to her mother so that she could get the upper ones.

“You'd never believe me if I told you.” Rose muttered as something moving outside the fence caught her attention. Half of her was scared that the gas masked people where there and the other half was curious as to what it was, because it didn't seem to move like the gas masked people. It had looked more like the end of somebody's hair, like someone had ducked behind a tree and Rose had looked up at the right time to see the person's hair falling back into place.

“You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas mask heads, calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of German dropping bombs on me. Tell me do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?” Nancy said tears in her eyes as she helped Jackie close the last few cut barbwires.

“We're time travelers from the future.” Jackie said and Rose suddenly wondered if it was okay for them to tell Nancy that. Afraid they had just changed history or something.

“Mad, you are.” Nancy said shaking her head, not believing them.

“We have a time-travel machine, seriously.” Jackie said and Rose suddenly thought she heard a little girl giggle. Rose quickly turned from looking at Nancy to the trees just beyond the fence.

“It's not that. All right, you got a time travel machine. I believe you. Believe anything, me.” Nancy said before tearfully looking up at the sky. “But what future?” Rose and Jackie looked up to see planes flying, some dropping bombs, others blowing up. Suddenly something clicked in Rose's brain, why hadn't anyone noticed what she had just noticed, it was completely obvious once you actually looked, well, at lest to her.

“Nancy, this isn't the end. I know how it looks, but it's not the end of the world or anything.” Rose said, needing to let this one girl, no, woman, know that everything was going to be alright. That there would be a future to look forward to.

“How can you say that? Look at it.” Nancy cried as tears began to fall. Rose placed a gentle hand on Nancy's shoulder.

“Listen to me.” Rose said gently making sure she had Nancy's undivided attention. “I was born in this city. I'm from here, in like 50 years' time.” Rose said calmly.

“From here?” Nancy asked.

“I'm a Londoner- from your future.” Rose said and suddenly Nancy looked very confused.

“But- but you're not-” Nancy started and Rose had a feeling she knew what she was going to say.

“We're not what?” Jackie asked.

“German.” Nancy whispered.

“Nancy, the Germans don't come here. They don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so, but do you know what?” Jackie started and Rose quickly spun around.

“Mum! No! Stop! You can't tell her that!” Rose said fearing that they would mess up history.

“Tell me what?” Nancy scared that something worse was going to happen to them.

“You win.” Jackie quickly told Nancy before Rose could stop her. Rose suddenly covered her face and groaned, now they had done it.

“We win?” Nancy asked, not believing Jackie. How could they win, it wasn't possible? Was it?

“Come on.” Rose said standing up and began to make her way back to her Doctor, suddenly needing to be with him. She looked back at her mum as she helped Nancy up and swore that she saw what looked like an eight year old girl with long black hair that was in pig tails watching them from behind a tree. But the girl disappeared so fast that Rose wasn't sure if the girl was her imagination or not.

**-Twelve-**

Jack slid open the door to show an empty ship.“It's empty. Look at it.” Jack said, but the Doctor didn't even glance at it as Rose, Jackie and Nancy walked over to them. Rose quickly made her way to the Doctor's side. The Doctor glanced at Rose as she made her way to him, making sure that she was okay before turning back to glare at Jack.

“What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages, cough drops?” The Doctor said as Rose finally made it to his side, his hand automatically reached out and took a hold of Rose's hand, completely ignoring Jackie's huff and glare. “Rose?” The Doctor asked her.

“I don't know.” Rose said trying to think of what could have been in the ship.

“Yes you do.” The Doctor said holding up their connected hands and Rose's eyes widened when she realized what had been in the ship.

“NANOGENES!” Rose cried and Jack's heart sank suddenly realizing what he had done.

“It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough Nanogenes in there to rebuild a species.” The Doctor said as he let his and Rose's hands drop.

“Oh God.” Jack said suddenly feeling sick, he had done this. His carelessness had caused him to basically rewrite Human DNA. Jack wanted to throw himself into the nearest supernova, you know, save the Doctor some time. No wander the Doctor didn't like him some much, hell, right now he hated himself.

“Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the Nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask.” The Doctor explained.

“Oh my god. And they brought him back to life- they can do that?” Jackie asked.

“What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a Nanogene.” The Doctor explained pulling Rose closer to him. “One problem though- these Nanogenes , they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being suppose to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. 'Cause you see, now, they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!” The Doctor yelled at Jack and Rose gasped when she suddenly heard a little girl cry out in fear. She glanced around, needing to find her, to protect her!

“I didn't know!” Jack cried. Everyone, but Rose, started at him, Jackie and Nancy in shock, and the Doctor in annoyance at the stupid ape that had endangered his beautiful, pink and yellow Rose. The Doctor made his way over to Jack to look at the ambulance, never letting go of Rose's hand, maybe he could find away to reprogram the Nanogenes. When they got near Nancy, Rose let go of the Doctor's hand, she smiled a reassuring smile when the Doctor sent her a worried look. Rose made her way over to Nancy who was slowly walking down the train tracks, both women stopped when they saw some people walking towards them chanting 'Mummy'.

“Rose!” Nancy cried and reached back and took a hold of Rose's hand. Rose squeezed Nancy's hand watching as the people got closer to them for a few seconds before she let Nancy's hand go and ran over to the Doctor. Jackie quickly took Rose's spot next to Nancy. The Doctor looked up at Rose when she stopped next to him before quickly going back to try and turn off the alarm. Rose looked over the ship before her eyes landed on the key pad that was blinking red.

“It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?” Rose asked even though she knew the answer.

“The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol.” The Doctor informed her calmly.

“You know, I bet if I had asked that same question, I would have gotten an annoyed look, and made to feel stupid.” The Doctor heard Jackie mutter.

“Rose is special.” The Doctor snapped back.

“Apparently not special enough to instantly go searching for!” Jackie snapped.

“Oi! I was searching for her!” The Doctor yelled.

“Mum, Doctor, please.” Rose begged, “You said troops, do you mean the gas masked people?”

“But they're not troops, they are people!” Jackie cried.

“They are now.” The Doctor said.

“They were just normal everyday people!” Jackie yelled turning to glare at the Doctor.

“So were the young men that are fighting right now, mum.” Rose said softly.

“This is a battlefield ambulance, Jackie. The Nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you.” The Doctor informed everyone.

“That's why the child is so strong? Why it can omcom?” Rose asked.

“It's a fully equipped Chula worrier, yes.” The Doctor said standing up, giving up on trying to turn off the alarm seeing as he had no more time because the gas masked people where there. “All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four-year-old looking for his mummy, and now there's an army of them.” The Doctor said pulling Rose to him he needed to protect her, needed her to be safe.

“Why don't they attack?” Jack asked when he noticed that the people were stopping at the fence.

“Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander.” Rose muttered, literally taking the words out of the Doctor's mouth as she buried her head into his chest, the Doctor's arms automatically coming up to surround her waist, pulling her closer to him. Once again, Rose heard what sounded like a little girl screaming in fear, calling out for her mum and dad to save her. Tears wield up in Rose's eyes, the little girl sounded so scared and it tore the heart right out of her.

“The Child?” Jack asked spinning to look at them.

“Jamie.” Nancy said softly.

“What?” Jack turned to look at her.

“Not the child. Jamie.” Nancy informed him.

“So, Doctor, how long until the bomb falls?” Jackie asked biting back the urge to slap the Doctor for holding her daughter the way he was, seeming to know that Rose needed his comfort right now.

“Any second.” Jack informed her nervously.

“What's the matter, Captain? Bit close to the volcano for you?” The Doctor asked reluctantly moving out of Rose's grip so that he could walk over to Nancy. Rose tired to tighten her hold on him, not wanting to leave his arms, he made the guilt of not being able to save the little girl lessen. She watched, almost helplessly, as the Doctor's leather jacket slipped through her fingers.

“He's just a little boy.” Nancy said.

“I know.” The Doctor said.

“He's just a little boy who wants his mummy.” Nancy said.

“I know.” The Doctor said now standing next to her. “There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can.”

“So, Doctor, what are we gonna do? You usually always have a plan to get us out of a mess! Tell me you have something planned!” Jackie demanded.

“I don't know.” The Doctor said looking at Nancy.

“It's my fault.” Nancy said.

“No.” The Doctor said.

“Its is. It's all my fault.” Nancy said.

“How can it be your-” The Doctor started but was cut off when the gas masked people started their 'Mummy' chant again. The Doctor looked around as the pieces to the puzzle that was tonight finally clicked into place. He looked over at Nancy, who was crying, in shock, it couldn't be that simple, could it? “Nancy, what age are you? 20? 21? Older than you look, yes?” A bomb hit dangerously close and Jack walked over to him.

“Doctor, that bomb, we've got seconds.” Jack informed everyone as another bomb hit even closer.

“You've got your ship, right? Can't you, I don't know, teleport us out like you did in the hospital?” Jackie asked.

“Not you guys. The Nav-Com's back online.” Jack said and Rose moved as quickly as her legs would allow her to the Doctor's side and nearly knocked him over in her needed to get to him. “Gonna take too long to override the protocols.”

“So it's Volcano Day. Do what you've got to do.” The Doctor said distractedly as looked wrapped his arms around Rose in a comforting way.

“What does he mean Jack?” Jackie asked torn between wanting to pull Rose away from the Doctor, wanting to comfort the crying Nancy, and wanting to slap Jack for thinking about doing what she thought he was about to do. Jackie watched in shock as Jack teleported himself back to his ship, she closed her eyes as tears of frustration wield up in her eyes, they were going to die here, she just knew it.

“How old were you five years ago? 15? 16? Old enough to give birth, anyway.” The Doctor asked and Jackie stomped over to him and slapped him so hard that he stumbled out of Rose's arms.

“Mum!” Rose cried.

“Why does it matter how old she is or was five years ago! What does that have to so with anything!” Jackie yelled taking her frustration out on the Doctor.

“Mum stop, it's important because Jamie isn't Nancy's brother, is he Nancy?” Rose asked looking at Nancy who refused to look at them.

“What are you talking about? If Jamie isn't her brother, than who is he?” Jackie asked knowing the answer, but refusing to admit it.

“A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid, you lied. You even lied to him.” The Doctor said calmly. Nancy sniffed and nodded as she glanced at him. Everyone jumped and looked over to the gate when it suddenly swung open, showing Jamie standing in front of the gas masked people.

“Are you my mummy?” He asked.

“He's gonna keep asking, Nancy. He's never gonna stop.” The Doctor informed her.

“Mummy.” Jamie called as he started walking closer to them.

“Tell him.” The Doctor said and Nancy looked about ready to start crying again. “Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him.”

“Are you my mummy?” Jamie asked when he was right in front of Nancy. The Doctor gently turned Nancy so that she was facing Jamie before gently pushing her towards Jamie. “Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?”

“Yes, I am your mummy.” Nancy said.

“Mummy?” Jamie asked looking between Rose and Nancy. At seeing Jamie look at her, Rose quickly hid behind the Doctor.

“I'm here.” Nancy said.

“Are you my mummy?” Jamie asked finally coming to a stop in front of Nancy who got down on her knees to be more on his level.

“I'm here.” She told him.

“Are you my mummy?” Jamie asked.

“Yes.” Nancy said.

“Are you my mummy?” Jamie asked.

“He doesn't understand there's not enough of him left.” The Doctor informed everyone.

“I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry.” Nancy said before hugging Jamie. The Nanogenes suddenly surrounded them, bathing Jamie and Nancy in a warm golden light. “I am so, so sorry.”

“Doctor, what's happening to them! What's going on?” Jackie asked as Rose peaked around the Doctor. The Doctor stood in shock at what was happening, could it really have been that simple? Was this all that was needed to save his Rose?

“Doctor, it's changing her, are you really just gonna stand there gaping? We should-” Jackie started.

“Shh! Come on. Please! Come on, you clever little Nanogenes. Figure it out. The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out.” The Doctor muttered feeling Rose slowly come out from behind him, he instantly pulled her into his arms.

“What's happening?” Rose asked.

“See?” The Doctor said pointing to the pair in front of them, Rose and Jackie tried to see what the Doctor just saw. “Recognizing the same DNA.” The Doctor informed them right as Nancy fall from Jamie. The Doctor took Rose's hand and jogged over to Jamie and Nancy with Jackie following close behind them.

“Oh come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one.” The Doctor begged when they had gotten to the pair, the Doctor let go of Rose's hand in order to take off Jamie's gas mask. When she saw his face, Rose collapsed in relieve from not only the boy being saved, but also because the little girl had stopped screaming. Jackie moved over to her daughter as the Doctor laughed in joy and picked up the little boy. “Welcome back! 20 years to pop music, you're gonna love it!” He told the boy as he hugged him.

“What happened?” Nancy asked as Jackie helped Rose up. Rose looked over at the Doctor and couldn't help smiling at him, even though a strange feeling flew through her when she saw him holding Jamie.

“The Nanogenes recognized the superior information. The parent DNA. They didn't change you, because you changed them.” The Doctor said with a joyous laugh as he sat Jamie down in front of his mother. “Mother knows best!”

“Jamie.” Nancy muttered holding her little boy to her. A bomb landed causing Jackie to pull her daughter to her suddenly remembering where they were.

“Doctor, that bomb!” Rose cried.

“Taken care of it.” The Doctor said.

“How?” Rose asked.

“Psychology.” The Doctor said motioning to Jamie and Nancy. Everyone looked up when they heard the bomb heading right for them. Jackie held Rose closer and nearly screamed in joy when Jack's spaceship suddenly appeared and stopped the bomb.

“Doctor!” Jack called from on top of the bomb.

“Good lad.” The Doctor said smiling as he threw an arm over both Rose and Jackie.

“The bomb's already started detonation. I've put it in stasis, but it won't last long!” Jack informed them.

“Change of plan! Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?” The Doctor asked.

“Rose, Jackie?” Jack called.

“Yeah?” Both women called back.

“Goodbye.” Jack said before disappearing along with the bomb. Once the ship was gone the Doctor walked in font of them looking at his hands, Rose looked at him, wondering if he was going to do what she hoped he was going to do. Suddenly the Nanogenes were surrounding him.

“What are you doing?” Rose asked.

“Software patch. Gonna email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose. I'll give you moves.” The Doctor said smirking before he sent the Nanogenes towards the gas masked people. They watched in aw as the Nanogenes healed everyone. “Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once! Everybody lives!” The Doctor yelled happily before running over to Dr. Constantine. “Dr. Constantine, who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. World doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit.” The Doctor motioned to everyone around them. “These are you patients. All better now.”

“Yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?” Dr. Constantine asked.

“Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past you're probably gonna find out that they're cured.” The Doctor said and Dr. Constantine looked at him in confused shock. “Just tell them what a great doctor you are, don't make a big thing of it. Okay?” The Doctor said before running back over to his pink and yellow Rose, faintly hearing about a woman getting a new leg. The Doctor nearly laughed when Dr. Constantine suggested she might have miscounted as he swept Rose into a hug, spinning her around, while fighting the urge to kiss her, before setting her back on the ground and jumped onto the ambulance. “Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state!” He called to them before he started to type a code into the key pad. “Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there's an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?”

“What are you talking 'bout? You're usually the first in line to argue with what History says.” Jackie said smirking, that Doctor looked at her about to rebuttal but stopped when he said the laughter in Jackie's eyes and just shook his head and letting go, sharing a smile with Rose.

**-Twelve-**

“The Nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, 'cause I just told them to.” The Doctor said as they ran back into the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose made their way to the console and Jackie slowly followed them. “Nancy and Jamie will go to Dr. Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered. Fantastic!” The Doctor said grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her to him.

“Look at you beaming away like you're Father Christmas.” Rose said giggling as the Doctor began to move around the console room, almost as if he were trying to Waltz with her.

“Who says I'm not? Red bicycle when you were 12.” The Doctor said and Rose pulled just enough away from him to look at him in shock as her mother stood dumbfounded by the door. How had he known that?

“What?” Rose asked.

“And everybody lives, Rose. Everybody lives. I need more days like this!” The Doctor said pulling her back closer to him.

“Doctor.” Jackie said as the Doctor released Rose to not only look at Jackie, but also start putting in some coordinates into the TARDIS.

“Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire!” The Doctor said.

“What about Jack?” Jackie asked and the looked at her before continuing to put in the coordinates. “So that's it huh? He helps you, risks his life for us, and you're just gonna stand there and do nothing?! Is that's what's gonna happen with me an' Rose? Are we gonna help you, and then when our usefulness is up, are you just gonna stand there and do nothing as we sacrifice our life for you?!” Jackie screamed at him, tears rolling down her cheeks as a picture of Rose screaming in fear as she was sucked into a never ending pit of doom popped into her mind. Everyone was quiet for a minute as Jackie and Rose waited for a rebuttal from the Doctor, but he only continued to silently put in coordinates before flipping a switch that started the dematerializing process.

“Mum! How can you even think that the Doctor would do that, would let that happen to-” Rose started.

“Rose,” The Doctor interrupted her, turning to her with a tight smile, “I just realized, I never got my dance.” He pushed a button and Moonlight serenade started playing. Rose laughed when he pulled her too him and started to Waltz with her, “Oh, and Jackie, if you wouldn't mind opening the doors for out guest, ta. Oh, and don't say anything, lets see how long it takes him to notice.” The Doctor said when Jackie opened her mouth to complain and yell some more.

“Guest? What guest? What are you talking about?” Jackie demanded stomping over towards the TARDIS doors and threw them open to see the Doctor had landed in Jack's spaceship.

“Thanks for everything computer, it's been great.” Jackie heard Jack say and went to say something when she remembered what the Doctor had said about seeing how long it took Jack to notice them, and moved back towards the console to keep an eye on Rose and the Doctor who where still Waltzing.

“Well hurry up then!” Rose called out to Jack when she saw he notice them when the Doctor dipped her. Jackie smiled at Jack from her spot on the railing when he ran into the TARDIS who closed her doors the second he was in.

“What's going on?” Jack asked as he looked around the obviously bigger on the inside ship.

“Well, the Doctor is showing Rose his moves, and I'm sitting here without a dance partner.” Jackie said and narrowed her eyes at the Doctor when he spun Rose around and almost grabbed her butt when he went to grab her hand. “Oi! Watch your hand mister, just because you've gotten us out of there without anyone dying doesn't mean I won't slap you into next week!” Jackie yelled pointing at the Doctor who looked embarrassed.

“I assure you Jackie, I have no idea what you are talking about. My hand was in it's rightful place.” The Doctor said innocently as he let go of Rose to put in more coordinates.

“Oh really? You just want a smackin' don't you!” Jackie cried. And though she was glaring at the Doctor, everyone could see the laughter in her eyes as she slid from the railing and ran over to the Doctor her hand up and ready to smack him. Rose laughed and moved out of the way as the Doctor skillfully dodged around Jackie to continue putting in coordinates.

“Welcome to the TARDIS, Captain Jack.” Rose said watching as Jackie managed to 'trap' the Doctor on one side of the console while she was on the other side.

“Much bigger on the inside.” Jack said walking up to Rose as the Doctor started the dematerializing before running away from Jackie.

“I swear to Rassilon I will find the most disgusting planet and leave you there if you do not stop Jackie! Rose make your mother stop!” The Doctor cried as he made his way over to Rose and pulled her to him.

“Oh don't think you can hide behind Rose! If need be, I'll smack her too!” Jackie laughed out.

“Oi! Don't your dare lay a hand on Rose!” The Doctor said glaring at Jackie.

“Jack, a little help please.” Rose nodded towards her mother, knowing they had just jumped from playful, to downright dangerous.

“My lady, may I have this dance?” Jack asked sweeping Jackie into a Foxtrot as the TARDIS changed the song to 'In the Mood' by the Glenn Miller Band.

“May I have this dance?” The Doctor asked spinning Rose's body so that she was facing him.

“You may.” Rose said and laughed as danced around the control room.

**-TBC-**


	13. Boom Town Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the fact chapter and the next won't have as much of Jackie as I would like, but it will be made up later, I promise.

Everyone was lounging around the console room relaxing, it was nice to have a day that they didn't have to worry about getting killed by some unknown alien in an unknown galaxy. The Doctor was at the console checking to make sure his ship was alright and didn't need any major repairs right now, his Rose was watching him from her usual seat. Jackie was on Rose's phone, talking as perusal when they weren't running for their lives. And Jack was lightly dozing as they waited for not only the ship to fuel up but also Mickey to arrive and bring Jackie and Rose their passports, even though the Doctor kept insisting they didn't need one.

As soon as they had landed and the Doctor had told them that today would be one of relaxation, Jackie had called up Mickey with the excuse they needed their passports. The Doctor had glared at her and bit his tongue from making a remark that would get him a smack from Jackie, his head was still ringing from the last slap she gave him. He just knew that Jackie had called Mickey here to try and get in between him and Rose, and he would not allow it! Rose was his!

“Whatcha pouting over there for, Doctor?” Rose asked giving the Doctor her 'Rose' smile that seemed to be reserved only for him.

“I'm not pouting.” The Doctor said moving over to the wall to tinker with the wires that were there. He didn't really need to tinker with these wires, he just wanted something to distract himself from what he knew was to come when Mickey got here. No need to get Rose angry at him for punching Mickey.

“Looks like you're pouting to me.” Jackie said.

“Oh hush you. Go on back to your gossip.” The Doctor said as someone knocked on the door. Jack, who everyone had assumed was sleeping, sprang up from his spot and ran over to the door before anyone could blink.

“Who the hell are you?” Jack asked Mickey making sure his body was blocking the view from outside. No need to let everyone see into the bigger on the inside ship.

“Whatcha mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?” Mickey asked confused and the Doctor had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing, he knew full well that Jack knew who Micky was.

“Captain Jack Harkness. What ever you're selling, we're not buying.” Jack said and Rose snorted, the Doctor couldn't help throwing a smile at her.

“Get out my way!” Mickey said pushing his way past Jack and into the TARDIS. Jack quickly closed the door and followed Mickey up the ramp.

“Don't tell me, this must be Mickey.” Jack said.

“Here comes trouble. How you doing, Rickey boy?” The Doctor called from his spot.

“It's Mickey.” Mickey corrected him.

“Don't listen to him, he's winding you up.” Rose said walking up to Mickey with a smile. Seeing Mickey now made her realize how much she missed him, to not enough to remember when he wasn't there nor enough to leave the Doctor to go back to Mickey. But that doesn't mean she hasn't missed him.

“You look fantastic.” Mickey said and Rose hugged him. The Doctor quickly turned away from them to focus on the wires, only to have his ship shock him when he sonic-ed a wire that didn't need to be sonic-ed.

“Ah, sweet. Look at these two. How come I never get any of that?” Jack asked and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

“I give you that, all the time Jack.” Jackie said causing Jack and Rose to laugh and the Doctor to roll his eyes again, annoyed at the fact that Rose and Mickey hadn't let go of each other yet. Rose was his, and the Doctor wasn't a sharing kind of man.

“I know love, I was talking to the Doctor.” Jack said winking at Jackie causing her to blush as Rose finally let to of Mickey to look at Jack with a smirk.

“Buy me a drink first.” The Doctor said, feeling a little bit better now that Rose wasn't holding on to Mickey any more.

“You're such hard work.” Jack said with a joking laugh.

“But worth it.” The Doctor joked back, smirking before turning back to the wires.

“Did you manage to find them?” Rose asked catching the Doctor's attention as Jackie got up from her spot and walked over to Mickey and Rose.

“There you go.” Mickey said handing Rose and Jackie their passports.

“We can go anywhere now.” Rose said turning to look at the Doctor who was still pretending to tinker with the wire and showed him her passport.

“I've told you, you don't need a passport.” The Doctor said.

“It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything.” Rose said winking at him before giving him her 'Rose' smile. The Doctor's grip on his screwdriver tightened as the urge to run over to her and pull her to him and give her the best snogging of her life washed over him.

“Sounds like you're staying, then.” Mickey said sadly causing Jackie to tense up. She was not going to let her daughter waist her life traveling to god knows where in this rusted piece of tin can with an Alien and a conman. The Doctor looked at Rose for an answer to wither or not she was actually going to stay with him. “So what are you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with Big Ears up there.” Mickey asked trying to change the subject not really wanting to know if she was staying or not. Jackie shook her head and moved back to her spot, knowing that Mickey just opened the flood gate with his question, and she didn't want to be swept away like last time when she, herself, had asked that question.

“Oi!” The Doctor called, Mickey was just asking for that punch now.

“Look in the mirror.” Mickey said glaring at the Doctor who happily glared back before Mickey turned his head to look at Jack who was busy doing god knows what with his hands. “But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of...”

“Handsome?” Jack interrupted with a smirk and a wink.

“More like cheesy.” Mickey said with a disgusted look. Jack looked confused as if he was trying to figure out if Mickey had just insulted him or not.

“Early 21st century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?” Jack asked Rose who opened her mouth to answer him but was cut off.

“It's bad.” Mickey said.

“But bad means good, isn't that right?” Jack asked confused.

“You sayin' I'm not handsome?” The Doctor asked as he made his way over to them. Rose just knew that if she didn't change the subject soon, then there would be an all out war between Mickey and the Doctor.

“We've just stopped off, we need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions.” Rose started to explain, knowing the Doctor would jump in.

“The rift was healed back in 1869...” The Doctor jumped in.

“Thinks to a girl named Gwyneth because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it.” Rose finished for him never once noticing the confused look on Mickey's face as she got swept in the feeling of euphoria at explaining something that no one else but her and the Doctor know. She wonder if this was how the Doctor felt when he explained something to her and her mum.

“But closing a rift always leaves a scar and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race...” Jack said, jumping in with his knowledge.

“But perfect for the TARDIS. Just park her here for a couple of days, right on top of the scar and...” The Doctor said.

“Open up the engines, soak up the radiation...” Jack continued.

“Like filling her up with petrol and off we go.” Rose finished.

“Into time!” Jack cried high-fiving the Doctor as they all got swept up into the feeling.

“And Space!” They all yelled together as Rose and the Doctor high-fived with a loud 'Whoop!'.

“Yeah, don't worry, I don't understand it either.” Jackie called to Mickey seeing his lost and confused face as the Doctor couldn't help staring at his happy pink and yellow Rose.

“My god, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?” Mickey snapped not liking that loving look that the Doctor was giving Rose.

“Yeah.” The Doctor said smirking as Rose looked at him and gave him her 'Rose' smile.

“Yeah.” Rose said laughing.

“Yup.” Jack said slapping Mickey lightly on the cheek. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and headed to the door, now that Mickey was there, there was no more need to sit around in the TARDIS.

“How much longer until the TARDIS is fueled, Doctor?” Rose asked.

“Should take another 24 hours, which means we've got time to kill.” The Doctor said as everyone filed out of the TARDIS. The Doctor let go of Rose's hand so that he could shut and lock the door, he hadn't let her hand go long enough to actually close the door before Jackie pulled Rose away from him and towards Mickey. With an angry growl, the Doctor slammed the door shut causing the TARDIS to shock him, this was not his day.

“That little girl's staring” Mickey informed them when he saw an eight year old girl with black hair that was pulled into pig tails watching them with a smile as she sat on a bench swinging her legs. In the little girl's arms was a stuffed bear the seemed to be looking straight at him.

“Probably wondering what five people can do inside a small wooden box.” Jack said as everyone turned to look at the little girl who smiled even bigger at them in an almost 'Rose smile' kind of way, and gave this a little finger wave. The Doctor couldn't help smiling back at her and giving a little finger wave back at her.

“What are you captain of? The Innuendo Squad?” Mickey asked blushing turning away from the little girl and her weird stuffed bear. Jack turned and glared at Mickey before making a 'W' with his thumb and pointer finger.

“Oh, that's just Jack, Mickey. Spend an hour with him, and you'll get used to it. I have.” Jackie said, Jack smirked at her and gave her a wink while blowing her a kiss as he turned to leave.

“Wait, the TARDIS, you can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed? ” Mickey asked causing Jack to stop and turn to look back that the TARDIS as him and Jackie noticed what Mickey was saying.

“Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that? Why not a phone booth or something?” Jackie asked.

“It's a cloaking device.” Rose said moving away from Mickey and her mum and closer to the Doctor and the TARDIS. Rose smiled her 'Rose' smile at the Doctor as she began to basically pet the outside of the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled at her as he felt the TARDIS singing her praise at Rose.

“It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise herself wherever she lands. Like if this was ancient Rome, she'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960's, she disguised herself as a police box and the circuit got stuck.” The Doctor informed them as he moved to stand next to Rose, leaning against the door of the TARDIS.

“So, it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?” Mickey asked in shock that this had actually something that existed.

“Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested somebody, they could shove them inside till help came. Like a little prison cell.” The Doctor said.

“Why don't you just fix the circuit?” Jack asked.

“I like it, don't you?” The Doctor said offended that Jack could even think about changing his TARDIS. He then started to wonder if Rose like the way the TARDIS looked or if he should actually fix the circuit.

“I love it.” Rose beamed at him as she continued to pet his ship. The Doctor beamed back at her, that settled it, the circuit was staying stuck.

“But that's what I meant, there's no police boxes anymore so doesn't it get noticed?” Mickey asked breaking the small moment that the Doctor and Rose were having. Jackie smiled at Mickey, she was happy she had called him here, he was doing exactly what she wanted him to do, and all without her having to tell him.

“Rickey, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap-bang in the middle of town, what do they do?” The Doctor said walking up the Mickey, annoyed that he was there to begin with, and placed his hands on Mickey's shoulders. “Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging, let's go and explore.” The Doctor said before turning and walking away from the group. Rose quickly pushed off the TARDIS and ran over to him, slipping her arm through his.

“What's the plan?” Rose asked moving so that she was in front of him, walking backwards smiling at him, excited for another adventure with him.

“I don't know. Cardiff, early 21st century, and the wind's coming from the...east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe.” The Doctor said as the others started to follow them.

**-Thirteen-**

“I swear!” Jack cried laughing as the Doctor shook his head at him from his seat across the table in between Rose and Mickey. They had been sight seeing for a few hours and after he heard Rose's stomach give a little growl that no one but he was able to hear, the Doctor had lead them to a quaint restaurant, on the dock, over looking the river.

“You're lying through your teeth!” The Doctor cried with a wide smile on as Rose bust out laughing.

“It turns out the white things are tusks, and I mean, tusks! And it's woken and it's not happy.” Jack cried as he continued his story.

“You are bonkers! Completely bonkers, you are!” Jackie cried leaning against Jack as she laughed at his story that he swears is true.

“How could you not know it was there?” The Doctor asked him leaning back in his chair and threw his arm over the back of Rose's chair.

“We're standing there, 15 of us, naked.” Jack continued on as if he didn't hear the Doctor.

“Naked?” Both Rose and Jackie cried in shock, Rose in joyous shock Jackie in just plain shock.

“And I'm like, 'No, no no, it's got nothing to do with me.' And then it roars, and we're running. My God, we are running. And Brakovitch falls so I to to him and I say...” Jack said.

“I knew we should have turned left!” Mickey cried interrupting Jack causing everyone to bust out laughing.

“That my line!” Jack cried out in false aggravation, before laughing as well. Jack winked at the Doctor when Rose leaned up against him trying to stop laughing long enough to actually take a breath.

“I don't believe you, I don't believe a word you say, ever. That is so brilliant.” Rose cried whipping her eyes when she had calmed down enough. The Doctor looked over at her but a picture on the front of the news paper that an old man on the other side of the room was reading caught his eye, it was Margaret. The Doctor got up from the table, catching Rose's attention, and walked over to the old man.

“Well, did you ever get your clothes back?” Jackie asked as the Doctor practically ripped the paper out of the old man's hand. Rose got up and walked over to him, wondering what was wrong, they had all been having a good time, not but moments ago and now he was here, ripping news papers out of old men's hand and looking like he had seen a ghost.

“No, I just picked him up and went right for the ship. Full throttle, didn't stop till I hit the space lanes. I was shaking! It was unbelievable! Freaked me out. And by the time I got there, I was 15 light years away and I realized I'm like this...” Jack continued his story as the Doctor looked up from the news paper to stare at Rose sadly.

“Doctor?” Rose asked wondering what the news paper had said that made his mood shift so much.

“And I was having such a nice day.” The Doctor said turning the news paper around to show everyone the picture of Margaret. Jackie sucked in a breath and clinched her hands, Rose gasped and grabbed on to the Doctor's arm for dear life, and Mickey glared at the picture while Jack looked confused, but knew that all would, hopefully, be explained soon.

**-Thirteen-**

The five of them quickly made their way into the building that held the last Margaret. Once inside they stood right next to each other waiting for the Doctor to come up with a plan, well, Jackie, Rose, and Mickey were waiting for the Doctor's plan. The Doctor was looking around trying to quickly come up with a plan that didn't involve blowing up the building that Rose was in.“According to Intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family. A criminal sect from the planet Rexicoricophalvitorious masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack.” Jack in formed them and the Doctor slowly turned his head to look at him, wondering what made Jack think he was in charge here. “We assume a basic 57-56 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face, that'll designate Exit 1. I'll cover exit 2. Rose, you exit 3. Mickey Smith, you take exit 4. Jackie, exit 5. Have you got that?” Jack asked as everyone looked at him confused.

“Excuse me,” The Doctor snapped at him causing Jack to look at in him shock confusion, “Who's in charge?” The Doctor asked.

“Well, apparently Jack.” Jackie muttered and the Doctor glared at her before looking at Jack waiting for an answer.

“Sorry, awaiting orders, sir.” Jack said a little annoyed.

“Right, here's the plan.” The Doctor said before trying to quickly come up with a plan. “Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?” The Doctor said causing Rose to laugh.

“Typical.” Jackie muttered with a small smile and a shake of her head.

“Present arms.” Jack said and everyone who had a phone pulled out their phone.

“Ready.” The Doctor said.

“Ready.” Rose announced.

“Ready.” Mickey muttered.

“Ready.” Jack said.

“Oh, well, uh, ready.” Jackie said awkwardly seeing as she didn't own a mobile.

“Speed dial?” Jack called out.

“Yep.” The Doctor said.

“Ready.” Rose announced.

“Check.” Mickey muttered.

“Oh, um, sure.” Jackie said placing her hands into the pockets of her jacket and rocked back and forth on her feet, waiting to see how long it took them to realize she didn't have a phone.

“See you in hell.” Jack said before everyone went their separate ways. Mickey stood next to Jackie after everyone had left, wondering where he was supposed to go.

“Well, what are you waiting for, go to your spot.” Jackie told him pushing him towards where his exit apparently was.

**-Thirteen-**

The Doctor made his way over to Margaret's office and noticed a secretary sitting at his desk right outside the office.“Hello, I've come to see the Lord Mayor.” The Doctor said forcing a smile on his face when all he really wanted to do was barge into that room and tear that Slitheen limb from limb for the trauma that she had put his Rose through. He had almost lost her because of this Slitheen and her family!

“Have you got an appointment?” The secretary asked.

“Nope, just an old friend passing by, bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face.” The Doctor said.

“Well, she's just having a cup of tea.” The secretary said and the Doctor was quickly getting annoyed at this man.

“Just go in there and tell her the Doctor would like to see her.” The Doctor forced out trying to sound as calm as he could.

“Doctor Who?” The secretary asked, and normally that Doctor felt some what giddy when he heard that question, but right now all he felt was annoyance.

“Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that, the Doctor.” The Doctor said and the secretary sighed as he stood up from his desk.

“Hold on a tick.” The secretary said before slipping into the office. With his superior hearing the Doctor was able to hear the secretary inform her of his arrival. The Doctor nearly laughed when he heard her gasp and drop her tea cup before hurriedly telling the secretary to make up and excuse as to why she couldn't see him. He heard a window open as the secretary quickly made his way back to the Doctor. “The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She's love to have a chat but she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make and appointment for next week?” The secretary said nervously.

“She's climbing out the window, isn't she?” The Doctor asked even though he knew the answer.

“Yes, she is.” The secretary said. The Doctor quickly pushed past the secretary and ran into the room, he ran over to the open window and stepped out on to a small balcony. He looked around and noticed Margaret hopping over the railing and onto some scaffolding.

“Slitheen heading north.” The Doctor informed the others over the phone.

“I'm on my way.” Rose told him.

“Over and out.” Jack called.

“Oh, my god!” The Doctor heard Mickey mutter. The Doctor rolled his eyes and placed his phone back in his pocket and went to go after Margaret but was stopped when the secretary suddenly tackled him. If the Doctor had been anyone but him, both he and the secretary would have toppled over the railing and landed on the concrete below them.

“Leave the Mayor alone!” The secretary yelled as the two struggled against each other. After a good full minute the Doctor was able to get the secretary off of him, he quickly turned and chased after Margaret who was already on the ground. He noticed Margaret took off in a direction before stopping with an annoyed growl when she saw Rose running towards her. She slipped off one of her earrings before turning around to run in another direction, only to spot Jack running towards her.

“Margaret!” The Doctor yelled when he saw her running to the only exit that was open as he climbed down the scaffolding.

“Who's on Exit 4?” Jack yelled as him and Rose chased after her.

“That was Mickey!” Rose informed him as they came to a stop when Mickey and Jackie crashed through the side exit, Mickey had bucket stuck on his foot and both him and Jackie were panting.

“Here I am.” Mickey informed them, trying to catch his breath as the Doctor caught up with them.

“Mickey the idiot.” The Doctor said with smirk.

“Oi stop it, she's not exactly gonna outrun us.” Jackie panted out watching the woman run away, well, it was more like hobble away. Suddenly Margaret disappeared in a flash of blue light and Jackie groaned.

“She's got a teleport! That's cheating. Now, we're never gonna get her!” Jack yelled as the Doctor pushed past him so that he was standing in front of everyone with his screwdriver out and ready to bring her back.

“Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports.” Rose said placing her hand on his arm giving him her 'Rose' smile. The Doctor smiled at her, and without looking away from her, he switched his screwdriver onto the right setting and brought Margaret back. The Doctor turned his head and watched as Margaret stopped running towards them, turned around and ran the other way before teleporting herself away again. The Doctor once again switched his screwdriver on and brought her back, only this time closer. And once again Margaret turned and tried to run away while teleporting herself away once more. The Doctor glanced at Rose and brought Margaret back to them again, Margaret came to a stop in front of them and the Doctor smiled at her.

“I could do this all day.” The Doctor in formed her.

“This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?” Margaret asked and the Doctor's smile quickly left his face only to be replaced by a glare.

“You tried to kill Rose, and me, and destroy this entire planet.” The Doctor said.

“Oi, I was almost killed to.” Jackie cried.

“Apart from that.” Margaret said.

**-Thirteen-**

“So you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family gets killed, but you teleport out, just in the nick of time.” The Doctor said leading the way as he lead them into a room that held the 3D model of the nuclear plant Margaret was having built and over to it. “You have no means to escape, what do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?” The Doctor asked as he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her closer to them when he felt Margaret had gotten too close to her for his tastes.

“A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways.” Margaret said glaring at the Doctor who nodded not believing her.

“And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift.” The Doctor said motioning the the model.

“What rift would that be?” Margaret asked playing innocent.

“A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go Shupboom!” Jack cried miming the planet being sucked into and imploding.

“This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity.” The Doctor said and Rose gasped in shock.

“What? And no one notice?” Jackie cried in fear for her daughter's life.

“Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?” Rose asked.

“We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice.” Margaret growled out before her eyes shot wide open in shock. “Oh! I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native.” Margaret moaned.

“But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she's only end up killing herself.” Mickey asked and Margaret glared at him.

“She's got a name, you know.” Margaret said.

“She's not even a she, she's a thing.” Mickey said glaring at her.

“Oh, but she's clever.” The Doctor said letting go of Rose's hand in order to pull the stand that the nuclear plant was sitting in off and flipped it over to show wiring under it. “Fantastic!”

“Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?” Jack asked in awed shock.

“Couldn't have put it better myself.” The Doctor said smirking.

“A what? I swear sometime I think you're just making words up.” Jackie said shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Genius! You didn't build this?” Jack said taking the extrapolator from the Doctor and carried it over the Margaret, Rose moved out of his way and took hold of the Doctor's hand suddenly feeling that if they wasn't holding on to him, then they would be separated.

“I have my hobbies, a little tinkering.” Margaret said as the banner with the name of the nuclear plant's name on it.

“No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you.” Jack said as the Doctor moved closer to the banner, pulling Rose along with him.

“What's wrong?” Rose whispered to him, looking from the banner to the Doctor with a worried look.

“I bet she stole it.” Mickey said.

“It fell into my hands.” Margaret said with a smirk and Jack placed the extrapolator on the ground.

“Please tell me that's not a weapon.” Jackie moaned.

“It's transport. You see, the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a force-field. You have this energy bubble vishzoom so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system.” Jack said sounding like an excited boy in a candy shop.

“It's a surfboard.” Mickey said.

“A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah.” Jack said.

“Then why didn't you just say that from the beginning.” Jackie grumbled.

“I did.” Jack told her.

“No you called it a tribal waveform microwave extrapolator.” Jackie said in annoyance not carrying that she butchered the name.

“That wasn't even close to what he said, mum.” Rose told her looking away from the Doctor, who was still looking at the banner like it was one puzzle piece to a puzzle that he didn't have the rest of the pieces to yet was still trying to figure out what the puzzled was.

“Like you could do better.” Jackie told her.

“A tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator.” Rose said smirking as her mother huffed and lifted up a hand, miming that she was going to slap her.

“And it would have worked. I'd have surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilization.” Margaret grumbled.

“You'd blow up a who planet just to get a lift?” Mickey asked in shocked anger.

“Like stepping on an ant hill.” Margaret sneered at him as she pushed past him.

“How'd you think of the name?” The Doctor asked drawing everyone's attention to him and the banner.

“What? Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh.” Margaret said.

“I know, but how did you think of it?” The Doctor asked pulling Rose closer to him, needing her closer to him to know that she was alright.

“Chose it at random, that's all, I don't know. Just sounded good. Does it matter?” Margaret asked.

“Blaidd Drwg.” The Doctor said finally turning to look back at everyone.

“Doctor, what is it?” Jackie asked, his tone setting her on edge.

“What's it mean?” Rose asked him softly.

“'Bad Wolf.'” The Doctor in formed her causing her to gasp.

“But, I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times.” Rose whispered, frightened of what it could mean.

“Everywhere we go, two words, following us. Bad Wolf.” The Doctor said pulling her even closer as he threw his arm over her shoulder as if trying to protect her from the words. He suddenly had a very bad feeling and needed to get Rose as far away from these words as possible.

“How can they be following us?” Rose asked and the Doctor heard her heart rate pick up and knew she was terrified. He didn't like seeing her terrified, his Rose should never be terrified.

“Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind.” The Doctor suddenly said with a smile, hoping to bring Rose out of her fear. He would deal with these two words that were following them by himself. He would find out what they meant and keep the from causing his Rose from any more fear. “Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home.” The Doctor said in a hurry to get Rose out the room and way from the words. The Doctor quickly pulled Rose towards the door.

“Hold on, isn't that the easy option? Like letting her go?” Jack said and Rose suddenly squealed.

“I don't believe it, we actually get to got to Rexi...” Rose said stopping as she concentrated on saying to word right, causing the Doctor to stop and look at her annoyed that she was stopping him from getting her away form the words. “Wait a minute,” Rose told him believing that he was annoyed at her trying to say the name. “Rexicor...”

“Rexicoricophalvitorious.” The Doctor said annoyed.

“Rexicorico...” Rose said slowly as she moved closer to him.

“Phalvitorious.” The Doctor finished for her.

“Rexicoricophalvitorious!” Rose repeated before yelling in excitement and threw her arms around the Doctor.

“That's it!” The Doctor cried as he hugged her back, her happiness easily rubbed off on him.

“I did it!” Rose cried in joy as she laughed.

“They have the death penalty.” Margaret suddenly said causing Rose sober up and stop smiling, the Doctor turned and glared at Margaret for causing his Rose to stop smiling. “They family Slitheen was tried in it's absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I'm to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor?” Margaret asked the Doctor who glanced at Rose to see her looking at him waiting for him to answer Margaret, but he never gave one. “Take me home and you take me to my death.”

“Not my problem.” The Doctor said harshly.

  **-TBC-**


	14. Boom Town Pt. 2

“This ship is impossible! It's superb! How'd you get the outside around the inside?” Margaret asked looking around the much bigger on the inside ship as the Doctor and Jack worked together to get the extrapolator hooked up to the TARDIS so that they could use what ever energy it had as fuel so that they could quickly get Margaret home. The Doctor glanced up and Margaret before going back to what he was doing.

“Like I'd give you the secret, yeah.” The Doctor said.

“I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods.” Margaret said walking around the console, Rose, who was standing right next to the Doctor, moved closer to him to try and get away from Margaret. The Doctor looked over at Rose in concern before turning to glare that the Alien that was scaring his Rose.

“Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off for starters.” The Doctor muttered as he forced himself to continue working on getting the extrapolator hooked up. The sooner it was hooked up, the sooner he could get Margaret away from his Rose. “Jack, how we doing, big fella?”

“This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?” Jack asked from the floor where he was hooking up wires to the bottom of the extrapolator.

“I don't know, some airlock sale.” Margaret said.

“Must have been a great heist.” Jack said glaring at her before turning to look at the Doctor. “It's stacked with power.” He informed.

“But we can use is for fuel?” The Doctor asked, desperate to get Margaret away from his Rose.

“It's not compatible. But it should knock off about 12 hours. We'll be ready to go by morning.” Jack said and the Doctor had to bite back an annoyed sigh.

“Then we're stuck here, overnight.” The Doctor all but growled out.

“I'm in no hurry.” Margaret said.

“We've got a prisoner.” Rose said with a small smile and everyone looked at her. “The police box is really a police box.” Rose said getting more excited as she thought about it. The Doctor smiled at her, happy that she could find something good about the situation they had found them in.

“You're not just police, though.” Margaret said and Rose's smile faded and moved even closer to the Doctor who was glaring at Margaret. “Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you.” Margaret said moving to stand right in front of Rose who moved to the other side of the Doctor so that he was in between her and Margaret.

“You deserve it.” Mickey said from his spot next to Jackie who was leaning against the railing.

“You're very quick to say so.” Margaret snapped at him. “You're very quick to soak you hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me how, exactly?” Margaret asked and moved away from the Doctor to sit on the captain's chair, the chair that Doctor dubbed as 'Rose's chair'. “Long night ahead. Let's see who can look me in the eye.” Margaret said then looked at Mickey who stared her in the eye for about a minute before glancing away, Margaret then moved to look at Rose who wouldn't even look at her, neither would Jack. The Doctor glanced up at Margaret to glare at her for a second before going back to working. Margaret smirked and looked over at Jackie who was staring at her, the two women stared each other down for a full 5 minutes before Margaret looked back over at Mickey causing Jackie to smirk. This Alien tried to kill her daughter, she would not back down from this challenge.

“I'll be right back.” Mickey muttered before he pushed off the railing and all but ran out of the TARDIS. Rose watched him leave biting her lip, she wanted to follow him, to get away from the accusing look Margaret was now sending her way, but she didn't want to look weak in front of her.

“Go on.” Rose heard the Doctor whisper to her and looked at him in shock. “Go check on him.” He said, he didn't really want her to go after Mickey, but he didn't want Margaret to continue torturing her, right now Mickey was the two lesser of the evils.

“You sure?” Rose asked.

“Yep.” The Doctor said refusing to look at her, knowing that if he looked at her he wouldn't let her go. Rose took the Doctor's hand and gave it a tight squeeze before quickly turning and leaving the TARDIS.

“Where's she gone off to?” Jackie asked.

“Told her to go check on Mickey the Idiot, to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble.” The Doctor muttered.

**-Fourteen-**

“It's freezing out here.” Rose said walking over to Micky next to the water fountain after she had walked out of the TARDIS. She had to force herself to not stop and run back into the warm spaceship and back to her Doctor, but at the same time she didn't want to be stuck in the ship for 12 hours with Margaret staring accusingly at her.

“Better than in there.” Mickey said turning glare at the ship. “She does deserve it, she's a Slitheen, I don't care.” Mickey said, almost whining. “It's just weird in that box.” Mickey muttered trying not to seem weak to Rose. The Doctor was never weak and always seemed to know what to do, maybe that was why Rose had run off with the Doctor in the first place.

“I didn't really need my passport.” Rose said after a moment of thought. Mickey gave a small sigh of relief and smiled and Rose smiled back awkwardly knowing that he didn't get what she meant by that, but didn't honestly feel like correcting him.

“I've been thinking, you know, we could go have a drink. Have a pizza or something, just you and me.” Mickey said slowly, as if afraid she would refuse him. He was her best mate, of course she would love to go have a bite to eat with him.

“That'd be nice.” Rose muttered knowing that in Mickey's mind, this would be a date even though she thought of it as more of two old friends catching up.

“And, I mean, if the TARDIS can't leave until morning...we could go to a hotel. Spend the night. I mean if you want to. I've got some money.” Mickey said and Rose looked at him in shock.

“Yes to the pizza, but I don't know about the hotel.” Rose said slowly trying to come up with believable excuse that she could use to get out of going to a hotel rather than tell him the truth and hurt him.

“Oh, is it the Doctor?” Mickey asked glaring at the TARDIS.

“Yes, well, I mean, not really, I don't think he'd mind.” Rose muttered pulling nervously at her ear as an excuse finally came to it. “But its just, I can't leave mum and him alone. Might come back and find them dead and the TARDIS destroyed.”

“But Jack is there.” Mickey said confused.

“He encourages it.” Rose said quickly, trying not to wince at how lame her excuse sounded to her.

“Oh, okay, I see. That's cool, there's a couple of bars round here, we should give them a go.” Mickey said with a smile on, happy to believe that Rose just didn't want her mother fighting with the Doctor sand not the fact that it was the Doctor himself that was keeping her from wanting to spend a night with him. “Do you have to go and tell him?” Mickey asked nodding towards the TARDIS.

“I-he's busy, I don't want to bother him.” Rose said softly biting back the urge to run into the TARDIS and into her Doctor's arms.

**-Fourteen-**

The Doctor glared at the little monitor that allowed him to see what was going on outside. How dare Mickey try and ask to have sex with his Rose! When he had heard Mickey mention getting a room at a hotel for the night, he had barely been able to fight the urge to run out of the TARDIS and ring that human's neck! Hadn't he already proved to that idiot that Rose was his! “So what's on?” Jack asked looking over the Doctor's shoulder and saw Rose and Mickey walking away from the TARDIS hand in hand. Jack glanced at the Doctor and shivered at the murderous look on the man's face.

“Nothing, just...” The Doctor muttered but let the sentence hang.

“Just spying on Rose and her boyfriend?” Jackie said smirking at the Doctor when he tensed up.

“He not-” The Doctor started before he caught himself, Jackie was just trying to wind him up and he was not going to fall for it. He wanted to prove Rose wrong, wanted to show her that he could spend a few hours alone with Jackie and not end up in a full out war with her. He had somehow managed when they had been separated from Rose, but then again he had been able to distract himself at not only trying to find Rose but figure out everything else. “I'm not spying.” He muttered before going back to working on getting the extrapolator hooked up properly.

“I gather it's not always like this. Having to wait.” Margaret said from her spot on the steps, her back facing the Doctor who had kicked her off of the captain's chair the minute Rose had left the TARDIS seeing as the little monitor was positioned in front of the chair and he had not wanted her right behind him. Everyone ignored her and continued what they were doing. “I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right?” Margaret asked going for a different tactic to get a response from the Doctor, any response was welcome. “But not this time. At last, you have consequences. How does it feel?”

“I didn't butcher them.” The Doctor said.

“Don't answer back, that's what she wants.” Jack told him as they continued working.

“I didn't.” The Doctor told Jack “What about you?” He asked Margaret turning her tactic back on her. “You had an emergency teleport, you didn't zap them to safety, did you?”

“It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up in a skip on the Isle of Dogs” Margaret said and the Doctor burst out laughing at the image that popped into his mind. “It wasn't funny.” Margaret snapped turning to glare at him.

“Sorry.” The Doctor said before he began to snicker again. “It is a bit funny.” The Doctor choked out as him, Jackie and Jack burst into laughter. Margaret snickered humorously a few times before an idea entered her head,

“Do I get a last request?” Margaret asked as innocently as she could.

“Depends on what it is.” The Doctor said instantly knowing what Margaret was planning thanks to the TARDIS informing him.

“I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant, just round the Bay. It became quite a favorite of mine.” Margaret said as the Doctor stopped working and turned to look at her for a minute before slowly walked over to lean on the rails behind her.

“Is that what you want? A last meal?” The Doctor asked not letting on the he knew her plans.

“Don't I have rights?” Margaret asked.

“Last Rights! Doctor you can't be thinking of what I think you are!” Jackie yelled from her spot across the ship. She had been traveling with the Doctor to know that tone of voice he was using.

“But she is right about her rights.” The Doctor said glancing back at Jackie with a sly smirk.

“Oh come on, like she's not gonna try to escape.” Jack cried out.

“Except I can never escape the Doctor so where's the danger?” Margaret snapped out before remembering her innocent act. “I wonder if you could do it. To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?” Margaret said with smirk.

“Strong enough.” The Doctor said.

“I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies. Now dine with them.” Margaret practically demanded.

“You won't change my mind.” The Doctor informed her.

“Prove it.” Margaret dared him.

“There are people out there.” The Doctor said remembering that Rose was out there with Mickey. He couldn't afford for her to get away from him. “If you slip away just for one second, they'll be endanger.” The Doctor said.

“Except, I've got these.” Jack said suddenly pulling two silver bracelets from his back pocket. “You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away... Buzzz. She gets zapped by 10,000 volts.” He informed them. The Doctor spun back around with a maniac grin on his face.

“Margaret, would you like to come to dinner? My treat.” The Doctor said.

“Dinner in bondage. Works for me.” Margaret said as she smirked.

**-Fourteen-**

After leaving Jack and Jackie in the TARDIS with the unspoken command that Jack was to continue to work on connecting the extrapolator the Doctor grudgingly took Margaret by the hand and led her to the little bistro that Margaret wanted to go to. Along the way, the Doctor had managed to spot Mickey and Rose on the other pier and had to fight the urge to drop Margaret's hand and run over to Rose and pull her away from Mickey. Now Margaret and the Doctor were sitting in a nice little restaurant that the Doctor would rather have his Rose sitting across from him instead of Margaret looking over the menu waiting for her to try and start the second part of her plan. “Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name.” Margaret said.

“It's not a date.” The Doctor snapped at her before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “What's your name?”

“Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Passemeer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate.” Margaret said trying to get some kind of reaction from the Doctor.

“Nice to meet you, Blon.” The Doctor said glancing at her before looking back at the menu. Nothing looked really appetizing, what he really want was to share some fish and chips with his Rose.

“I'm sure.” Margaret growled out. “Look, that's where I was living a Margaret.” Margaret said motioning with her eyes to the Doctor to turn and look at the flat. The Doctor turned at looked out the window at the flat. “Nice little flat, over there on the top. Next to the one with the light on.” Margaret said as she silently leaned over the table and opened her ring, pouring the powdered poison into his drink. “Two bedrooms, bayside view. I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again.” Margaret said sitting back in her seat and acted innocent as the Doctor turned back to look at her. Without saying anything the Doctor switched their glasses so the the poisoned one was now in front of Margaret.

“Suppose not.” The Doctor said with a small smile as Margaret forced herself to smile at him.

“Thank you.” Margaret said.

“Pleasure.” The Doctor returned.

“Tell me, then, Doctor, what do you know of our species?” Margaret asked.

“Only what I've seen.” The Doctor said not letting on that he had seen more than she knew, no need to ruin her fun.

“Did you know, for example, in extreme cases, when her life is in danger, a female Rexicoricophalvitorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger.” Margaret asked as she sent a poisoned dart at the Doctor.

“Yes, I did.” The Doctor said catching the dart without ever looking up from the menu before letting it drop onto the floor.

“Just checking.” Margaret said forcing herself to laugh and not glare at him. “And one more thing. Between you and me...” Margaret said before looking around, the Doctor also looked around noticing all of the happy couples around them. He gripped the menu tighter as his urge to go find Rose and pull her to him and never let her leave his sight hit him square on. When Margaret leaned over the table, the Doctor forced him to the the same, making sure to quickly put his hand in his pocket and grip a small container. “As a final resort, the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs.” Margaret whispered before breathing out a green gas, but the Doctor quickly sprayed Margaret mouth with the antidote that was in a small container.

“That's better.” The Doctor said as Margaret gagged a little, not expecting the Doctor to spray her mouth. She stuck out her tongue at the nasty taste that the antidote left in her mouth. “Now then, what do you think? Steak looks nice. Steak and chips!” The Doctor said when a waiter came to take their order.

“I will be publicly executed, Doctor. Do you know what a public execution is like on Rexicoricophalvitorious?” Margaret asked after the waiter had left with their orders.

“Why don't you tell me?” The Doctor asked.

“Public execution is a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid, lower me into the cauldron and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid and I become soup. And still alive. Still screaming.” Margaret said and the Doctor was suddenly back in the Time War, hearing all his people screaming in pain, fear, and agony as he pushed the button on the Moment that would destroy his people.

“I don't make the law.” The Doctor said forcing himself back to the present.

“But you deliver it. Will you stay to watch?” Margaret asked and an image of the Doctor holding onto a crying Rose Tyler as he forced her to watch as Margaret was slowly tortured to death. He mentally pushed the image away, there was no way he would force his sweet, innocent, pink and yellow Rose to watch someone be tortured to death. It was bad enough that he not only made her watch her planet explode into bits, but also watch as Cassandra exploded.

“What else can I do?” The Doctor asked.

“The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe.” Margaret begged.

“But then you'll just start again.” The Doctor said. It was hard, knowing that when he took her back home she would be killed, but this was his job, to make the hard decisions because no one else would. He would hate himself, but he knew that Rose would except him as is, broken and all.

“I promise I won't.” Margaret said.

“You've been in that skin suit too long. You've forgotten. There used to be a real Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips.” The Doctor said.

“Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life, an ordinary life. That's all I'm asking. Give me a chance, Doctor. I can change.” Margaret told him.

“I don't believe you.” The Doctor said.

“I promise you I've changed since we last met, Doctor.” Margaret said remembering the report she let go. “There was this girl, just today. Young thing. And something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me. I was going to kill her without a thought. And then I stopped. She's alive somewhere, right now. She's walking round this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it.” Margaret said trying to get the Doctor to believe her.

“I believe you.” The Doctor told her.

“Then you know I'm capable of better.” Margaret said hopefully.

“It doesn't mean anything.” The Doctor said.

“I spared her life.” Margaret growled out.

“You let one of them go. But that's nothing new. Every now and then a little victim's spared. Because she smiled. Because he's got freckles. Because they begged. And that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction, you happen to be kind.” The Doctor said shocking Margaret.

“Only a killer would know that.” Margaret said shocking the Doctor. “Is that right? From what I've seen, your funny little happy-go-lucky life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on because you dare not go back. Playing with so many people's lives, you might as well be a god.” Margaret said and once again the Doctor was in that small shack with the Moment, pushing that damned button that destroyed his people. “And you're right, Doctor.” Margaret said bringing the Doctor back to the present. “You're absolutely right. Sometimes, you let one go. Let me go. In the family Slitheen, we had no choice. I was made to carry out my first kill at 13. If I'd refused, my father would have fed me to the Venom Grubs.” The Doctor started at her listening to Margaret's plea when a rumbling sound caught his attention. “If I'm a killer, it's because I was born to kill. It's all I know. Doctor, are you listening to me?”

“Can you hear that?” The Doctor asked looking around trying to figure out what he was hearing and where it was coming from.

“I'm begging for my life.” Margaret said offended.

“No, listen, shush.” The Doctor said and noticed their glasses were shaking. Suddenly the glass windows exploded. The Doctor shot out of his chair and out of the restaurant with Margaret barely keeping up with him.

“The handcuffs!” She cried as they were running down some stairs, the Doctor quickly turned around and grabbed Margaret's hand and forced her to run faster, he had to find Rose and get her to the safety that was the TARDIS, as he ran he took the handcuff off Margaret.

“Don't think you're running away.” The Doctor growled at her.

“I'm sticking with you.” Margaret told him.

**-Fourteen-**

“The Doctor took me, well, us to this planet a while back. It was much colder than this.” Rose said as she and Mickey walked along the pier catching up. “They called it Women Wept. The planet was actually called Women Wept because if you looked at it, right, from above, it was like this huge continent, like, all curved round.” Rose said excitedly as she tried to show Mickey with her hand the way the continent was, not noticing that Mickey wasn't really interested in the story and that he looked really annoyed. “It sort of looked like a woman, you know, lamenting.” Rose said and was silent for a few minutes remembering the way the Doctor had set the TARDIS to drift in the planet's orbit and had opened the doors and held her close to him as he pointed out the continent and explained the history. She couldn't really remember anything that the Doctor had told her that night, all she could remember was the feel of the Doctor's body against her, then the sound of her mother's hand hitting the Doctor's cheek, and the sound of Jack's laughter.

“Oh, my god,” Rose cried, cutting off Mickey who was about to tell her something when she remembered something else, “And we went to this beach, right. No people, no buildings, just this beach, like, 1,000 miles across.” Rose said remembering the beautiful beach and how the Doctor had beamed at her, it had left her speechless for minutes. “And something happened, something to so with the sun,” Rose muttered remembering the Doctor had rambled on for a good three minutes about the sun and something or other, but the the life of her she couldn't remember what the Doctor had said, “I don't know, but the sea had just frozen. In a split second. In the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen, all the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves, 100 feet tall and made of ice.” Rose said blushing as she remembered the Doctor leading her out on the the ice and wrapped his arms around her waist and he lead her, Jack, and her mother, who was being held up by Jack around the waves explaining how they had been formed. She remembered the look that the Doctor gave her when she whispered out how beautiful it looked.

“I'm going out with Trisha Delaney.” Mickey suddenly blurted out pulling Rose out of the memory.

“Oh, right. That's nice.” Rose said slowly as what Mickey had just told her finally registered in her mind. “Trisha from the shop?” Rose asked confused, didn't Mickey hate her?

“Yeah, Rob Delaney's sister.” Mickey said.

“Well, she's nice.” Rose said now wondering why Mickey asked her out on this date, even if she didn't see it as a date, and mentioned getting a hotel room id he was dating someone else.

“You've been away.” Mickey said sounding as if he was trying to explain himself.”

“I didn't say anything. I'm happy for you. She's nice.” Rose said.

“So tell us more about this planet, then.” Mickey said forcing out a smile.

“That was it, really.” Rose said even though there had been so much more, like the time when her mum had used Jack's chest as a leverage when she slung herself across the ice and body slammed into the Doctor at one point, sending all three of them into one big pile of tangled body limbs sliding about 50 meters across the ice, causing Jack to slip and fall on his arse laughing. Rose turned and began to slowly walk with Mickey beside her, did this mean that she was free to be with the Doctor? Did the Doctor even want to be with her?

“So, what do you want to do now?” Mickey asked as they came to a stop near the restaurant that they had all eaten at earlier that day even though to Rose it felt almost years ago. Mickey sat down on a bench as Rose went to lean against the railing wondering what the Doctor was up to and if he had managed to get the extrapolator hooked up.

“Don't mind.” Rose muttered fighting the urge to run back to the TARDIS and to her Doctor, and with each passing minute it was getting harder and harder to fight the urge. Rose gripped the railing harder in hopes to keep herself from running towards the TARDIS. And Mickey wasn't helping one bit.

“There's a bar down there with a Spanish name...” Mickey started.

“You don't even like Trisha Delaney!” Rose snapped at Mickey hoping to distract herself.

“Oh is that right? What the hell do you know?” Mickey snapped right back.

“I know you and I know her and I know that's never gonna happen! So, who do you think you're kiddin'?” Rose cried.

“At least I know where she is!” Mickey yelled.

“There we are, then. It's got nothing to do with Trisha. This is all about me, isn't it?” Rose asked.

“YOU LEFT ME!!” Mickey roared as he lunched at her suddenly reminding her of Jimmy Stone, Rose turned to run to the safety of the TARDIS but Mickey quickly grabbed her arm and held her gently in place. “We were nice, we were happy. And then what? You give me a kiss and run off with him and you make me feel like nothing, Rose. I was nothing! I can't even go out with a stupid girl from a shop because your mum calls saying you are back and I comes running. I mean, is that what I am, Rose, standby?” Mickey asked crying now Rose shook her head wanting to tell him that she never meant to make it seem like she was using him as standby. She had told her mum to not call Mickey. “Am I just supposed to sit here for the rest of my life waiting for you? Because I will.” Mickey informed her shocking her.

“I'm sorry.” Rose whispered, not knowing what to say she took a step away form Mickey, causing him to let go of her arm. She wonder if she should run back to the TARDIS, she really wanted the Doctor to tell her that she wasn't a bad person, that she wasn't a greedy person like Mickey made her feel.

“I'm not asking you to leave him because I know that's not fair. But I just need something, yeah, some sort of promise that when you do come back, you're coming back for me.” Mickey said and Rose went to answer him when a deep rumbling sound caught her attention.

“Is that thunder?” Rose asked.

“Does it matter?” Mickey asked.

“That's not thunder.” Rose said and the ground suddenly started shaking, the light next to this shattered into sparks. That was when Rose knew something was wrong and started running towards the TARDIS.

“Oh go on, then, run. It's him again, isn't it? It's the Doctor. It's always the Doctor. It's always gonna be the Doctor. It's never me!” Rose heard Mickey yell after her.

**-Fourteen-**

The Doctor came to a complete stop when he saw that it was the TARDIS that was causing this destruction. “It's the rift. The rift's opening.” The Doctor said in shock, this was impossible, this could not be happening. He then started to run even faster towards the TARDIS, dragging Margaret behind him. He quickly unlocked the TARDIS and pulled Margaret inside and nearly doubled over in pain at the pain that his TARDIS was feeling, he could hear her screaming in pain in his mind. “What they hell are you doing?” The Doctor demanded when he saw Jack trying to stop what ever was happening but failing.

“Doctor! What's going on! Where's my daughter?” Jackie screamed at him as she held on to a coral beam as the ship started to shake.

“It just went crazy!” Jack yelled as the console started to spark.

“It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart.” The Doctor said running towards the console as his first priority was stopping the rift from opening, that was the only way from to keep his pink and yellow Rose and his ship safe. “The whole city's going to disappear.”

“It's the extrapolator.” Jack said as he and the Doctor tried to unhook the extrapolator. “I've disconnected it, but it's still feeding off the engine. It's using the TARDIS, I can't stop it.” Jack cried.

“Doctor do something!” Jackie yelled.

“Never mind Cardiff, it's gonna rip open the planet!” The Doctor said just as Rose ran into the TARDIS.

“What is it? What's happening?” Rose demanded as she quickly grabbed onto the wall as the TARDIS began to shake even more, nearly knocking everyone over.

“Rose! Oh Rose your safe! Where's Mickey?” Jackie cried.

“I don't know, he didn't follow me back.” Rose said.

“What's happening? Oh just little me.” Margaret yelled before ripping off the skin suit's arm so that she could use her real arm to grab Rose around the throat and pull Rose towards her. The second that the suit's arm had come off, the Doctor ran around the console to try and save his Rose, along with everyone else. “One wrong move and she snaps like a promise.” Margaret threatened.

“I might have known.” The Doctor growled out coming to a halt, through the screaming the TARDIS whispered a a dangerously, risky plan to save their Rose.

“I had you bleating all night, poor baby.” Margaret said moving closer to the console. “Now, shut it. You, fly boy. Put the extrapolator at my feet.” Margaret demanded and when Jack didn't move she tightened her grip around Rose's throat causing Rose to gag. Jack quickly looked at the Doctor who nodded without ever taking his eyes away from the pair in front of him. Jack quickly put the extrapolator at Margaret's feet. “Thank you. Just as I planned.”

“What the hell are you talking about. You told us that you needed to blow up the nuclear power station!” Jackie cried she wanted to rush over there and save her daughter, but she was frightened that if she moved to do so, Margaret would kill her.

“Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie-mind like yours, Doctor. So, the extrapolator was programmed to go to Plan B. To lock on to the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I am back on schedule. Thanks to you.” Margaret told them with a smirk.

“The rift's gonna convulse, you'll destroy the whole planet.” Jack said.

“And you with it.” Margaret said and the Doctor noticed that his Rose was starting to loose consciousness. Margaret swung Rose to the other side of her. “While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno, all the way to freedom.” Margaret said stepping onto the board. “Stand back boys. Surf's up.” Margaret hissed.

'Now.' The Doctor heard the TARDIS yell at him and he quickly covered both Jack and Jackie's eyes as a panel on the console opened to reveal the Time Vortex to Margaret causing her to loosen up her grip on Rose just enough to get some air in to her lungs. Rose tried not to look at the beautiful golden light that was coming out of the ship, she could hear something singing in the back of her mind as if to say that she was in no danger and could swear that she heard something whisper 'Bad Wolf' and the laughter of a little girl.

“Course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart.” The Doctor informed Margaret making sure to keep his hands over Jack and Jackie's eyes.

“So sue me.” Margaret growled out.

“She's not just any old power source. She's the TARDIS, my TARDIS. The best ship in the universe.” The Doctor said.

“It'll make wonderful scrap.” Margaret growled.

“What's that light?” Rose asked as the singing got louder.

“The heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened her soul.” The Doctor said.

“It's...so bright.” Margaret whispered looking at the light.

“Look at it, Margaret.” The Doctor told her.

“Beautiful.” Margaret muttered.

“Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light.” The Doctor told her. Margaret looked deeper into the light and slowly let go of Rose who quickly ran over to the Doctor and buried her head into his chest. The Doctor gave a sigh of relief when he felt his Rose's body up against his, and would have wrapped his arms around her had he not been covering Jack and Jackie's eyes. The Doctor watched as Margaret slowly looked up at him and smiled at him, he smiled a small smile back knowing that she would be in piece now.

“Thank you.” Margaret whispered before the golden light of the TARDIS engulfed her turning her back into an egg, giving her another chance at life.

“Don't look, stay there, close your eyes!” The Doctor yelled taking his hands way from Jackie and Jack's eyes. The Doctor quickly grabbed Rose's hands and dragged her over the the console and began to push leavers and buttons closing the panel. “Now, Jack, come on, shit it all down. Shut down.” Jack ran over to the console and began doing as Rose began to help him push leavers and buttons. “Jackie, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right.” Jackie nodded and did as she was told. After a long stressful minute the TARDIS finally stopped shaking and sparking, the lights turned back on, and the screaming in the Doctor's head stopped causing him the give deep sigh of relief. “Nicely done. Thank you, all.”

“What happened to Margaret?” Rose asked as she and the Doctor walked hand in hand over to the egg.

“Must've got burned up. Carried out her own death sentence.” Jack said.

“No, I don't think she's dead.” The Doctor said bending down the pick up egg.

“Oh really? The tell me Doctor, where'd she go?” Jackie asked.

“She looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head, translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts. Here she is.” The Doctor said showing everyone the egg.

“She's an egg.” Rose said

“Regressed to her childhood.” The Doctor said.

“She's an egg.” Jack said.

“She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be alright.” The Doctor said

“Yeah, that, or she might be worse.” Jackie said.

“That's her choice.” The Doctor said.

“She's an egg.” Rose said.

“She's an egg.” The Doctor repeated smiling at Rose who smiled back.

“Oh, my god, Mickey!” Jackie cried then ran out the TARDIS.

“You know, we could just-” The Doctor said moving back over to the console and began checking some things.

“No.” Rose said as her mum walked back in.

“We're all powered up, we can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go. If that's alright.” The Doctor said.

“Yeah, now that my mum's back in, we can leave.” Rose said.

“What about Mickey?” Jackie asked.

“I'm sure he's fine mum, and any way, he's got Trisha Delaney.” Rose said.

“Who?” Jackie asked.

“His new girlfriend.” Rose said.

“Off we go, then. Always moving on.” The Doctor said suddenly sounding victorious.

“Next stop, Rexicoricophalvitorious. Now you don't often get to say that.” Jack said as him and the Doctor started the dematerializing sequence.

“We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance.” The Doctor said.

  **-TBC-**


	15. Bad Wolf Pt. 1

“ _Help me! Please Daddy, I'm scared!”_

The Doctor's eyes shot open when he heard what sound like a little girl yelling for help and found himself laying on the floor, he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. The only thing he knew was that he was not in the TARDIS and that someone was right next to him. He shot up and looked to his right hoping to see his Rose, but instead saw her mother, Jackie. “What is it? What's happening!” The Doctor yelled and began to try and find a way out, his need to get to that girl and save her from whatever it was that was frightening her pushing him.

“Ow, Doctor, watch it!” Jackie yelled when he stepped on her. Suddenly the Doctor crashed through a door and landed face down on the ground. “Doctor! What wrong?” Jackie asked getting up intending to go check on him but ended up stumbling and falling on top of a chair.

“Oh my gosh!” A woman cried as she ran over to them, first helping Jackie off the chair and leaned her up against the wall. “I don't believe it! Why did they put you in there? Never said you guys were coming. It's not very often we get two at once.” The woman said as she helped the very disoriented Doctor off the ground.

“What happened? I was...” The Doctor muttered trying to get his brain to focus enough to remember what he was just doing.

“Careful now.” The woman said as she finally got the Doctor up only to have him collapse back onto the ground. “Ooh, mind yourself.”

“Well, that's a first, never seen you so disoriented, Doctor.” Jackie said as she tired to get the room to stop spinning.

“That's the transmat, it scrambles your head. I was sick for days. Alright?” The woman said as she once again got the Doctor up right. Once she was sure that the Doctor wouldn't fall again she walked over to Jackie and checked on her, “So what's your names, then?”

“Jackie.” Jackie muttered, well, she was sure her name was Jackie, it sounded about right.

“The Doctor, I think. I was...I don't know. What happened?” The Doctor asked.

“You've two have been chosen.” The woman said.

“Chosen for what?” The Doctor asked.

“You're housemates! You're in the house. Isn't that brilliant?” The woman said.

“That's not fair,” A man said alerting Jackie and the Doctor that there were other people there. The two of them looked around and spotted a man and another woman standing in between a couch and a TV. “We've got eviction in five minutes! I've been here for all of nine weeks, I've followed the rules,” The Doctor closed his eyes in confusion, this wasn't right, they shouldn't be here, “I haven't had a single warning, then they come swanning in.”

“If they keep changing the rules, I'm gonna protest, I am. You watching. I'm gonna paint the walls.” The other woman said.

“Would the Doctor and Jackie please come to the Diary Room?” A robotic voice called to them. The Doctor and Jackie turned to see a door open, the Doctor grabbed Jackie's wrist and slowly made their way into the room to fine a bid red chair in the middle of the room. The Doctor lead Jackie over to the chair before he sat down in it, leaving Jackie standing right next to him. “You are live on Channel 44,000. Please do not swear.”

“Oh my god, we're on a reality show!” Jackie cried out in shock.

“You have got to be kidding.” The Doctor said in annoyance.

**-Fifteen-**

“ _Mummy, wake up. Zero says it time to wake up now.”_

Rose groaned at the voice of a young girl as she slowly came to and noticed that she was lying on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked around only to be blinded by the light that was shining on her, she couldn't see anything. The last thing Rose remembered was her mum pulling her out of the Doctor's arms and smacked him, why she couldn't remember, everything else was just a fuzzy blur.

“ _It's okay, mummy, Zero says that will pass soon.”_

The voice whispered as Rose started to panic. “What's going on? What happened?” Rose asked the voice but didn't receive an answer, the only thing she did receive was man running over to her and helped her up.

“It's alright, it's the transmat. It does you head in. You get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?” The man asked as Rose began to look around the room for the Doctor, he couldn't have been too far from her, they had been right next to each other.

“Rose. But where's the Doctor?” Rose asked when she couldn't find him.

“Just remember, do what the Anne-droid says. Don't provoke it. The Anne-droid's word is law.” The man said confusing Rose.

“What'd you mean, android? Like a robot?” Rose asked wishing the Doctor was there to help her out of this place.

“Positions, everyone. Thank you!” A woman yelled.

“Come one, hurry up.” The man said grabbing Rose's arm and began leading her over to what looked like the set for 'The Weakest Link'.

“I was traveling with the Doctor, my mum, and a man called Captain Jack. The Doctor wouldn't just leave me...” Rose said noticing her name on one of the podiums, this wasn't right, she shouldn't be here!

“That's enough chat. Positions, final call. Good luck.” A woman next to an android called and the man continued to pull her towards the podium.

“But I'm not supposed to be here.” Rose called trying to pull away from the man, she had to get out of here and find the Doctor.

“It says 'Rose' on the podium. Come on.” The man said and gently pushed her behind the podium before taking his spot behind his podium right next to hers. Rose looked at the name and saw that it said Rodrick

“ _I'll help as much as I can. But I can only take you so far.”_

The voice whispered in her mind as Rose glanced around nervously hoping that the Doctor would appear and take her away from this place. “I must be going mad.”

“Anne-droid activated!” The woman from before yelled and the robot lifted itself up and Rose's mouth dropped open, that wasn't just any android, that was an _Anne-droid_.

“The Anne...droid.” Rose whispered.

“Welcome to The Weakest Link.” The Anne-droid said and 'The Weakest Link' theme song played.

**-Fifteen-**

The Doctor growled in annoyance as he tried to open the only door that was locked, he needed to get him and Jackie out of there and find out where his Rose and Jack had gotten to and get the out of here. Now! “Can't open it.” The Doctor growled out and forced himself to not punch the door.

“What! Why? I thought that thing could open anything!” Jackie cried.

“It's got a deadlock seal. Ever since Big Brother 504 when they all walked out, you must remember that?” The woman who had found them and had been following the two around since they came out of the Diary room. The Doctor didn't even glance at her as he roughly gripped Jackie's hand and moved around as he tried find another way out.

“What about this?” The Doctor asked coming to a mirror.

“Oh that's Exoglass. You need a nuclear bomb to get through.” The woman said coming to stand right next to the Doctor with a smile on her face.

“Don't tempt me.” The Doctor said as he ran his screwdriver around the edge of the Exoglass, he would find a way out of this place and he would find his Rose, and if she was hurt in anyway then everyone would be in danger.

“I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world,” The woman started whispering to them, “But you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda, Lynda with a 'Y' not Linda with an 'I'. She got forcibly evicted 'cause she damaged a camera.” The Doctor snapped his head over to her at that and filed that information away. “Am I popular”

“I don't remember.” The Doctor told her before going that to the Exoglass.

“Does that mean I'm nothing? Some people get this far 'cause they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?” Lynda asked them.

“Jackie, take care of her.” The Doctor ordered and Jackie glared at him before turning to Lynda and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You're not insignificant, Lynda was a 'Y', you're...you're um... nice, yes that's it, you're sweet.” Jackie said trying to come up with something to tell her from what she knew about her from just meeting her. The Doctor snorted and Jackie elbowed him causing him to glare at her. “And if I'm remembering correctly, I believe everybody thinks you're sweet.”

“Oh? Is that right? Is that what I am? No one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?” Lynda asked.

“Yep. Dead sweet.” The Doctor muttered.

“Thank you.” Lynda said biting her lip with a blush on her cheek. The Doctor suddenly remembered that there was usually a garden, they could jump over the fence and go search for Rose and Jack. He turned to look at where the garden was usually placed but only saw a wall.

“It's a wall. Isn't there suppose to be a garden out there?” The Doctor asked pulling Jackie over to the garden-less wall.

“Don't be daft, no one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden? Don't tell me you've got a garden!” Lynda asked in shock as she followed them.

“No, I've just got a Rose and the TARDIS.” The Doctor said and Jackie went to slap when he spun around in shock. “I remember.”

“That's the amnesia! So, what happened? Where did they get you?” Lynda asked.

“We'd just left Rexicoriphalvitorious. And then we went to Kyoto. That's right, Japan, in 1336 and we only just escaped.” The Doctor said and Jackie gasped.

“That's right,. We were together, we were laughing because Jack had just made a dirty joke and your hand was slipping far to low on Rose's back. I stormed over and pulled Rose away from you and slapped you.” Jackie said.

“There was this light, this white light coming through the walls and then...” The Doctor said remembering the fear that had over taken him when Rose looked at him in fear and reached out to grab him. “I woke up here.” The Doctor muttered.

“Yeah, that's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemates.” Lynda said happily and the Doctor glared at her.

“Oh, Lynda with a 'y'. Sweet, little Lynda. It's worse then that. I'm not just some passing traveler. No stupid little transmat get inside my ship. That beam was 15 million times more powerful. Wish means... this isn't just a game.” The Doctor growled out, his Rose was stuck Rassilon knows where and he couldn't get to her.

“Doctor, what are you talking about? What's going on?” Jackie asked afraid her daughter was in danger and hurt, or, even worse, dead.

“There's something else going on. Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out. I'm gonna find my Rose. And then I'm gonna find you.” The Doctor threatened.

**-Fifteen-**

“17, 16, 15. Thank you, people, transmitting in 12, 11, 10...” The woman called out as she walked off the set.

“I need to find the Doctor.” Rose whispered to Rodrick.

“Just shut up and play the game.” Rodrick hissed at her and Rose glared at him.

“Alright, then. What the hell, I'm gonna play to win.” Rose glared at the people around her. She would win this and she would find the Doctor and then they would find her mum and Jack before getting the hell out of here.

“...and cue!”

“Let's play The Weakest Link. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic foodstuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?” The Anne-droid asked as scared looked middle aged man.

“Bread.” Agorax answered.

“Correct. Fitch, in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?” Anne-droid asked a woman next to Rose that reminded her of her mother.

“Is it Clavadoe?” Fitch asked.

“No, Pandoff.” The Anne-droid said. “Rose, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?”

“100.” Rose answered.

“Correct.” The Anne-droid said. “Rodrick.”

“Bank.” Rodrick quickly said.

“Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?” The Anne-droid asked.

“E.” Rodrick said.

“Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?” The Anne-droid asked a young woman.

“Default.” Colleen answered.

“Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth institute?” The Anne-droid asked a young man who looked like he was about to cry.

“Touchdown.” Broff said.

“No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?” The Anne-droid asked.

“Vowels.” Agorax answered.

“Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron, red or white?” Anne-droid asked.

“White.” Fitch answered.

“No, red. Rose, in the holovid series, Jupiter Rising, the Grexnik is married to whom?” Anne-droid asked and Rose looked confused, how was she suppose to know that! She wasn't even from this time!

“Pass.” Rose said and didn't even hear what the answer was. She had just stated that she was going to win this, but now Rose was seeing the downside of this. She didn't know anything!

“ _I told you I would help when I can.”_

The voiced whispered in her mind, and Rose closed her eyes. She was alone, had know idea where she was or when she was, she was forced to play The Weakest Link, and to top everything off, she was hearing a little girl's voice in her head. Rose's eyes snapped open when she heard the tone for the end of the round. It was now time to chose the Weakest Link. Quickly, without thinking about she wrote down the name Fitch, just because it felt right.

“Voting is over, it's time to reveal who you think is the Weakest Link.” The Anne-droid said.

“Fitch.” Agorax said raising his sign.

“Rose.” Fitch said.

“Fitch.” Rose said.

“Fitch.” Rodrick said.

“Fitch.” Colleen said.

“Rose.” Broff said.

“So, Rose, what do you actually do?” The Anne-droid asked her, Rose gulped and took a minute to come up with a good enough excuse.

“I just travel about a bit. Bit of a tourist, I suppose.” Rose said.

“Another way of saying unemployed?” The Anne-droid accused.

“No!” Rose said automatically, not really stopping to think that she really was unemployed because the Doctor blew up her work. But then again, when you're traveling through all of Time and Space in a bigger on the inside police box with a Time Lord called the Doctor, a 51st century con-artist, and her mother, one tends to over look the small facts like a job, or money, since you never need them with the Doctor around.

“Have you got a job?” The Anne-droid asked and Rose had to bite her lip from saying that her job was apparently to keep her mum and the Doctor from killing each other.

“Well, not really, no but-” Rose started.

“Then you _are_ unemployed. And yet you still got enough money to buy peroxide.” The Anne-droid said and Rose was barely able to keep in a scathing remark in. “Why Fitch?”

“Well, I think she got a few of the questions wrong, that's all.” Rose said looking over at the woman who was silently crying and Rose got a bad feeling that this was all about to go horribly wrong.

“And you'd know all about that.” The Anne-droid said causing Rose to glare at it.

“Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch.” Rose snapped before looking over at the now bawling woman. “Sorry, that's the game, that's how it works. I had to vote for someone.” Rose muttered.

“Let me try again. It was the lights and everything, I couldn't think...” Fitch begged.

“In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the Weakest Link in that round. But it's votes that count!” The Anne-droid said.

“I'm sorry, please. Oh, God. Help me!” Fitch cried and looked at everyone for help, but, Rose noted, that no one seemed to be able to look the woman in the eye. What was going on? What was about to happen. Wasn't Fitch just going to walk out of the studio and go one with her merry life?

“Fitch, you are the Weakest Link. Goodbye.” The Anne-droid said before opening it's mouth wide and shooting a laser beam at Fitch, dissolving her instantly into dust. Rose stared in shock at the place that Fitch had once stood, she had just condemned that woman to death. What the hell was going on!

“And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes.” Someone yelled but Rose didn't really pay any attention to them.

“What's that? What just happened?” Rose demanded from Rodrick.

“She was the Weakest Link, she gets disintegrated.” Rodrick informed her and Rose looked shocked and confused as she tried to figure out why. “Blasted into atoms.” He informed her annoyed as he misunderstood her look.

“I know that! But why?” Rose asked and Rodrick shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, my God, this is sick. All of you, you're just sick. I'm not pla-” Rose started.

“ _Stop! Don't finish that sentence! You have to play, or your get disintegrated!”_

The voice yelled and Rose shook her head, not wanting to believe the little girl who only she could apparently hear. She opened her mouth to continue saying she quite when she was once again interrupted. “I'm not playing! I can't do it!” Broff cried out, Rose noticed the Anne-droid slowly turn her head to look at the young man who quickly and to start running away. “Please, somebody let me out of here!”

“You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye.” The Anne-droid said and disintegrated Broff right before he could get to the exit door. Rose stood there looking in shock, the little girl had been right, and she had almost ignored the warning and tried to quit.

“Don't try to escape.” Rodrick whispered to her and Rose nodded. “It's play or die.”

**-Fifteen-**

“Doctor, they said all housemates must gather on the sofa, you've got to.” Lynda said to the Doctor who was busy scanning the garden-less wall hoping to find a way out.

“Busy getting out, thanks.” The Doctor snapped at her.

“But if you don't obey, then all the housemates gets punished.” Lynda informed him.

“Oh just sit your arse on the couch, then afterwards you can continue looking for a way out.” Jackie snapped not wanting any of the other people to get hurt. The Doctor growled in annoyance before he made his way over to the couch and sat on the arm of it next to Jackie.

“Well, maybe I'll be voted out, then.” He growled out to them.

“How stupid are you? You've only just joined, you're not eligible.” Strood sneered at him.

“And don't try anything clever or we all get it in the neck.” Lynda whispered to him.

“Big Brother house, this is Davinadroid.” The robotic voice announced over the speaker, the Doctor rolled his eyes when the original people there suddenly grabbed hands. “Crosbie, Lynda and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction. And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother house is...Crosbie!”

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Lynda cried pulling the woman into a tight hug as the Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“It should've been me, that's not fair, Crosbie.” Strood told her rubbing her back.

“Crosbie, you have 10 seconds to make your farewells and then we're going to get you!” The Davinadroid said and the Doctor sighed in annoyance at them. These stupid apes were making a big deal out of nothing, so what if this woman had been voted off, she didn't get the prize money but she got to go back home to her normal life.

“I won't forget you.” Lynda told her.

“I'm sorry I stole your soap.” Crosbie said.

“I don't mind, honestly.” Lynda said.

“Thanks for the food, you're a smashing cook. Bless you.” Strood informed her as the door that the Doctor had previously tried to sonic open, opened.

“Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother house.” The Davinadroid said and the Doctor turned to watch as Lynda and Strood made and arch with their hands and allow Crosbie to walk under it, the Doctor rolled his eyes again.

“I don't believe it, Crosbie.” Lynda whispered.

“It's only a game show! She'll make a fortune on the outside. Sell her story release a record, fitness video, all of that. She'll be laughing.” The Doctor snapped out having had enough of their drama.

“What'd you mean, on the outside?” Lynda asked him as Crosbie appeared on the telly.

“Here we go.” Strood said as him and Lynda raced back over to the couch and the Doctor groaned in annoyance while Jackie looked at him in amusement.

“What are they waiting for? Why don't they just let her go?” Jackie asked Lynda.

“Stop it, it's not funny.” Lynda snapped at them and Jackie looked at her in shock, what did she say?

“Eviction in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” The Davinadroid counted down before a beam shot from the ceiling of the room Crosbie was in and disintegrated her. The Doctor shot up from his spot and stared at the screen in shock. He had to get Jackie out of there and find his Rose and Jack immediately because they were all in danger.

“Doctor, what the hell was that?” Jackie screeched in fear.

“Disintergrator beam.” Strood informed Jackie sadly. Jackie looked at them in shock as the Doctor began pacing around the room trying to think of some way to get them out of there now.

“She's been evicted. From life.” Lynda said.

“Are you insane? You just step right in to the disintegrator? Is it that important getting your face on the tell? Is it worth dying for?” The Doctor yelled as continued to try and think of away out. He had to get to his Rose before anything happened to her.

“You're talking like we've got a choice!” Lynda yelled at him.

“Don't you have to apply or something!” Jackie yelled.

“Don't be so stupid. That's how they played it centuries back.” Strood said.

“You get chosen whether you like it or not. Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant, the transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's nonstop. There are 60 Big Brother houses all running at once.” Lynda cried.

“Whoa! Wait! Hold on! Did you just say 60?” Jackie asked in shock.

“They've had to cut back, it's not what it was.” Strood said.

“It's a charnel house!” The Doctor yelled.

“What about the winners? What do they get?” Jackie asked.

“They get to live.” Lynda said.

“Is that it?” Jackie asked.

“Well, isn't that enough?” Lynda asked.

“Oh, my God. Doctor, Rose!” Jackie yelled.

“My Rose is out there! She got caught in the transmat, she's a contestant!” The Doctor growled before an idea hit him, someone wanted him here. He stormed over to Jackie, roughly grabbed her arm before pulling her over to the door. “It's time we got out of here, Jackie.”

“But how Doctor, we've tried everything.” Jackie said.

“Not everything. That other contestant, Linda with an 'I', she was forcibly evicted for what?” The Doctor asked Lynda.

“Damage to property.” Lynda said.

“Oh, what, like this?” The Doctor asked before pointing his sonic screwdriver at the camera that had been following him, the camera sparked and sizzled.

**-Fifteen-**

“You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye.” The Anne-droid said as she disintegrated Colleen. Rose had been able to barely scrape by with the correct answers, thanks to the little girl. There had multiple questions that Rose hadn't known, yet the girl didn't whisper an answer to her. Rose blinked back tears, she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be safe in the TARDIS wrapped up in the Doctor's arms.

“Going back to the break, two minutes on the clock. Just a reminder, we've got solar flare activity coming up in 10.” The stage manager said.

“Colleen was clever, she banked all out money, why'd you vote for her?” Rose demanded from Rodrick.

“'Cause I want to keep you in. You're stupid. You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you. So that you get disintegrated and I get a stackload of credits. Courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation.” Rodrick told her and her heart sank at hearing those two words again.

“What do you mean? Who's Bad Wolf?” Rose asked.

“They're in charge, they run the Game Station.” Rodrick told her confused on why she didn't know.

“Why are they called Bad Wolf?” Rose demanded.

“I don't know, it's just a name. It's like an Old Earth nursery rhyme sort of thing. What does it matter?” Rodrick asked.

“I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf.” Rose whispered remembering every time she saw or heard the words 'Bad Wolf' and knew instantly that the Doctor was right, the words were following them through time and space. “Different times, different places. Like it's written all over the universe.” Something was about to happen, something big and life changing. She had to get back to her Doctor and save him!

“What are you going on about?” Rodrick asked.

“If the Bad Wolf is in charge of the quiz then maybe I'm not here by mistake. Someone's been planning this.” Rose said.

**-Fifteen-**

“The Doctor, you've broken the house rules. Big Brother has no choice but to evict you.” The Davinadroid said and the Doctor looked at a worried Jackie smugly. “You have 10 seconds to make your farewells and then we're gonna get you!”

“That's more like it! Come on, then, open up!” The Doctor yelled at the door.

“You're mad, it's like you want to die.” Lynda cried.

“I reckon their plants, they were only brought in to stir things up.” Strood said.

“The Doctor, please leave the Big Brother house.” The Davinadroid said opening the door for him, the Doctor quickly pulled Jackie into the room with him knowing they would be safe.

“Come on, then, disintegrate me! Come on what are you waiting for?” The Doctor yelled.

“What are you doing Doctor, do you want to get us killed? Who's going to save Rose when we die, huh?” Jackie screamed at him the Doctor just smiled at Jackie before crossing his arms over his chest with a smug smile.

“Eviction in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” The Davinadroid counted down and Jackie squeezed her eyes shut waiting to be killed when suddenly the machine powered down causing the Doctor to laugh victoriously and Jackie to snap her eyes open in shock.

“Ha-ha! I knew it! You see Jackie, someone brought me into this game. If they wanted me dead, they could've transmatted me into a volcano.” The Doctor said before moving to the only other door in the small room, “Maybe the security isn't as tight this end.” The Doctor said pulling out his screwdriver before looking back at the camera in the room. “You following this? I'm getting out!” The Doctor yelled before turning and opening the door, which also opened the other door. Jackie turned to see Lynda looking at them in shock.

“Well, you coming or not?” Jackie asked.

“We're not allowed.” They heard Strood say. Lynda looked back at Strood looking torn between what to do.

“Look, Lynda, you stay in there and you've got a 50-50 chance of disintegration. Stay with us, and I promise to make sure that the Doctor gets you out alive. Now I'll ask you again, are you coming or not?” Jackie asked.

“Jackie! Lets move it!” The Doctor yelled at her from outside the room, getting very impatient.

“No, I can't.” Lynda whispered.

“Lynda, listen to me, you're sweet. And I'm sorry to say, but, and this is from what I've seen of your world, no one is going vote for sweet.” Jackie said, she just couldn't leave this young woman here, there was something about her that just reminded her to much of Rose. Jackie held out her hand and Lynda smiled before taking it. The two ran out of the room and into a long corridor that looked familiar to Jackie. “Hold on. Doctor, I think we've been here before.”

“And you would be correct Jackie. This is Satellite Five.” The Doctor said leading them over to a doorway and opened it. “No guards, make a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth.”

“No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite Five in about 100 years.” Lynda said as she and Jackie followed the Doctor back out the door and into the corridor.

“100 years exactly. It's the year 200100.” The Doctor said.

“We were here before, floor 139, if I remember correctly. The Satellite was broadcasting news channels back then. They had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy, we gave them a hand and was home in time for tea.” Jackie told Lynda who smiled at her not believing her as they tried to keep up with the Doctor.

“Hundred years ago? What? You were here 100 years ago?” Lynda asked.

“Yep.” The Doctor said.

“Well, you're looking good on it.” Lynda said.

“Thanks, I moisturize.” Jackie said causing Lynda to laugh.

“Funny sorts of reading. All kinds of energy. Place is humming.” The Doctor muttered looking at his screwdriver. “It's weird, this goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?” The Doctor asked.

“I don't know. I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside.” Lynda said.

“We had two other people with us, my daughter Rose and out friend Jack. You wouldn't happen to know where they would be, would you?” Jackie asked.

“I don't know, they could have been allocated anywhere. There's a 100 different games.” Lynda said catching the Doctor's attention.

“Like what?” He demanded.

“Well, there's 10 floors of Big Brother, there's a different house behind each of those doors, and then beyond that there's all sorts of shows. It's nonstop. There's Call My Bluff, with real guns. Countdown, where you got 30 seconds to stop the bomb going off. Ground Force, which is a nasty one. You get turned into compost. Wipeout, speaks for itself. Oh, and Stars In Their Eyes, literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded.” Lynda said getting the Doctor angrier and angrier with every show she told them.

“And you watch this stuff?” Jackie asked.

“Everyone does. How come you don't?” Lynda asked.

“Never paid for my license.” The Doctor said.

“Oh, my God, you get executed for that.” Lynda cried.

“Let them try.” The Doctor growled out holding up his sonic screwdriver.

“You keep saying things that don't make sense. Who are you, Doctor, really?” Lynda asked.

“It doesn't matter.” The Doctor said.

“Well, it does to me. I've just put my life in your hands.” Lynda said.

“I'm just a traveler wandering past. Believe it or nor, all I'm after is a quiet life.” The Doctor said shocking Jackie.

“After everything that I've seen and done traveling with you Doctor, I kind of find that really hard to believe.” Jackie said.

“I never go actually looking for trouble, it always just seems to find me.” The Doctor said looking lost in memories.

“So, if we get out of here, what are you going to do? Just wander off again?” Lynda asked.

“As fast as I can.” The Doctor said.

“'Cause, erm... I could come with you.”

“No.” The Doctor said before Jackie could accept her coming along.

“But, I wouldn't get in the way.” Lynda said tears in her eyes.

“The answer is still no. Me and Rose have to many strays as is.” The Doctor said.

“Oi! How many times have I got to tell you! I am _not_ a stray!” Jackie yelled.

“Shut up Jackie! I'm trying to concentrate on getting us out. To do that, I've got to know our enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the Satellite now?” The Doctor asked.

“Hold on.” Lynda said then ran over to a lever and pulled it up, bringing up the lights to show the words 'Bad Wolf Corporation.' “Your lords and masters.” Lynda said as the Doctor looked at the words in shock.

  **-TBC-**


	16. Bad Wolf Pt. 2

"Blimey! I've never seen it for real before, not from orbit." Lynda cried as she lead the Doctor and Jackie to the observation deck. "Planet Earth!"

"What's happened to it?" The Doctor asked, this wasn't right.

"It's always been like that, ever since I was born. See that there? That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm, it's been going 20 years. We get newsflashes telling us when it's safe to breath outside." Lynda said.

"So the population just sits there? Half the world's too fat and half the world's too thin and you lot just watch telly?" The Doctor asked.

"10,000 channels. All beaming down from here." Lynda said.

"The human race. Brainless sheep, being fed on a diet of..." The Doctor started.

"Wait, have they still got that program where three people have to live with a bear?" Jackie asked remembering walking in on the Doctor and Rose watching something like that once.

"Oh! Bear With Me! I love that!" Lynda cried.

"But it's all gone wrong. I mean, History's gone wrong. Again!" The Doctor said glaring at the two women. "This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. I don't understand. Last time I was here, I put it right."

"No, but that's when it first went wrong. 100 years ago." Lynda said and the Doctor looked at her in shock. "Like you said, all the news channels, they just shut down overnight."

"But that was me. I did that." The Doctor whispered.

"There was nothing left in their place. No information. The whole planet just froze. The government, the economy, they collapsed. That was the start of it. 100 years of hell." Lynda said.

"Oh, my... I made this world." The Doctor muttered. He had destroyed yet another planet. The Doctor closed his eyes as memories of the Time War tried to take hold of him again. He didn't want to remember, he wanted to forget. He needed to get to his Rose, she made the memories stay away.

**-Sixteen-**

Rose closed her eyes and looked away as Agorax was disintegrated leaving just her and Rodrick left. "That leaves Rose and Rodrick. You're going head-to-head. Let's play The Weakest Link!" The Anne-droid said.

"Right, that's the end of tactical voting. You're on your own now." Rodrick said and Rose felt that he would be right, she had noticed that the little girl had whispered less and less, and each time she had spoke the little girl sound farther and farther away. She feared that the girl would not be able to help her at all this round.

"Rose, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?" Anne-droid asked snapping Rose back to the present and realized they had already started the final round.

"Is it York?" Rose asked.

"No, the correct answer is Sheffield." Anne-droid said and Rose closed her eyes trying not to cry, she was going to die here. "Rodrick, in literature, the author of Lucky was Jackie who?"

"Stewart." Rodrick said.

"No, the correct answer is Collins. Rose, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?" The Anne-droid said and Rose's hope rose, she knew this answer!

"Boe! The Face of Boe!" Rose yelled remembering when she actually met him. Rodrick looked at Rose in shock at the fact that she knew something.

"That is the correct answer." The Anne-droid said. "Rodrick, in History who was the President of the Red Velvet's?"

"Hoshbin Frane." Rodrick answered.

"That is the correct answer. Rose, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?" The Anne-droid asked.

"Um, is it Mars?" Rose asked.

"No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance between his nose to his fingertip?" The Anne-droid asked.

"Would that be a goffle?" Rodrick asked.

"No, the correct answer is a paab. Rose, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?" The Anne-droid asked.

"Shoes." Rose said knowing she was wrong.

"No, the correct answer is hats.

**-Sixteen-**

Jackie and Lynda spun around to look at the door when it open, the Doctor glanced up from fiddling with the computer to see Jack walk in with a huge gun. "Hey, handsome, beautiful, good to see you. Any sign of Rose?" Jack asked setting his gun down.

"Can't you track her down, Jack?" Jackie asked.

"Sorry love, she must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded." Jack said.

"If I can just get inside this computer. She's got to be here somewhere." The Doctor growled out.

"You'd better hurry up, these games don't have a happy ending." Jack said unstrapping his Vortex Manipulator intending to let the Doctor use it, hoping it would help him find Rose.

"You think I don't know that?" The Doctor yelled at him.

"Here you go, patch that in. It's programmed to find her." Jack said handing the Doctor his Vortex Manipulator.

"Thanks." The Doctor muttered.

"Hey, there." Jack said holding his hand out to Lynda who took it.

"Hello." She said shaking his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He introduced himself.

"Lynda Moss." Lynda said.

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss." Jack said.

"Do you mind flirting outside?" The Doctor snapped at him.

"I was just saying hello." Jack said.

"For you that's flirting." The Doctor mutter as he began patching the Vortex Manipulator.

"I'm not complaining." Lynda said.

"Muchas Gracias." Jack said kissing Lynda's hand causing Jackie and Lynda to laugh.

"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense!" The Doctor yelled throwing the Vortex Manipulator as far away from his as possible with a growl before he began to try pull the cover off the computer, Jack quickly began to help him. Jackie pulled Lynda away from the two men, she had never seen the Doctor this angry before and didn't know what he would do. Once the cover was off Jack took it and threw it down before running over to where the Vortex Manipulator was and throwing it back over to the Doctor who caught it without ever looking away form the computer. "This place should be a basic broadcaster. But the systems are twice as complicated."

"What does that mean Doctor?" Jackie asked as Jack began to try and help the Doctor.

"It's more than just television. This station's transmitting something else." The Doctor said.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulating my entire life! It's some sort of trap and my Rose is stuck inside it. Found her! Floor 407." The Doctor yelled after they were finally able to get the Vortex Manipulator hooked up to the computer.

"Oh, my God, she's with the Anne-droid! You've go to get her out of there!" Lynda yelled. Without saying anything the Doctor took off towards the nearest lift with everyone else quickly following him. He opened the door to the lift and put in floor 407 just as everyone else ran in. The doors shut and the floor numbers quickly went up, but not quick enough for the Doctor.

"Come on. Come on!" The Doctor yelled at it trying to will it to move faster. Finally after what felt like hours, the lift came to a stop at floor 407. "Game Room 6, which one is it?" The Doctor demanded as he raced out of the lift.

"Over here!" Lynda yelled pointing to a door on their left. The Doctor quickly turned and ran over to the door and began to try to sonic the door open.

"Stand back, let me blast it open." Jack said.

"You can't, it's a vital combination!" The Doctor growled out at him. "Come on, come on!"

**-Sixteen-**

"San Hazeldine?" Rodrick asked.

"No the correct answer is San Chen. Rose, in History, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree 20?" The Anne-droid asked her and Rose hesitated answering, knowing that when she got this one wrong, she would be disintegrated.

"Reykjavik?" Rose whispered out slowly.

"No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura." The Anne-droid said and Rose let a tear fall from her eyes, she was never going to see the Doctor again.

"Oh, my God! I've done it! You've lost!" Rodrick cried.

"Rodrick, you are the Strongest Link." The Anne-droid said.

"I'm not meant to be here! I need to find the Doctor, he's got to be here some where!" Rose yelled over the Anne-droid. "He wouldn't just leave me! This game is illegal, I'm telling you to stop!" Rose yelled tears falling faster now.

"Rose!" She heard the Doctor yell and turned to see him racing over to her. "Stop this game! I order you to stop this game!" Rose quickly ran from out behind her Podium as she heard the Anne-droid announce that she was the Weakest Link and began running over to the Doctor.

"Look out for the Anne-droid, it's armed!" Rose yelled, and just as she came with in arms length of the Doctor the beam hit her and disintegrated her right in front of him.

"NO! ROSE!" Jackie screamed as the Doctor fell to his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Jack yelled. The Doctor blocked everything thing out as he looked at the pile of dust where his Rose had once been standing, tears began to fall from his eyes. He had lost her, he had been too late and because of him she had died. Suddenly the Doctor noticed something odd about the dust, it wasn't right, something about it wasn't right. He ran his fingers through it to try and figure out what was wrong, but before he could figure it out he was grabbed and pulled away from the dust. The Doctor let his body go lax as he focused on figuring out what was wrong with the dust, because there had to be something wrong with. Because if there wasn't anything wrong with the dust then that meant that his beautiful pink and yellow Rose was gone for good, and how would not allow himself to believe that. He couldn't, his sanity depended on her still being alive.

**-Sixteen-**

Jackie watched as the Doctor was roughly slammed up against the bars of the jail cell that the guards had already thrown Jack, Lynda, and her in. The Doctor made no move to stop the guard from searching through his jacket. Jackie looked on in sadness as she cried for the loss of her daughter, the loss of her daughter had hit her hard, but it seems that it hit the Doctor even harder. When she had first met the Doctor she had just assumed that the Doctor was just using Rose to fill up his ego and that the second he got bored of her she would be left alone to try and pick put the pieces of her life. And even though she got to know the Doctor and saw that he wasn't the man she had first thought him to be, she had still refused to accept that he might generally care for her daughter, if not love her. But now, staring at the broken man in front of her, she could no longer deny that the Doctor loved her daughter.

The guard found the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and spun the Doctor around to face him. "Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir?" The guard demanded shoving the screwdriver in the Doctor's face but the Doctor refused to answer. The guard glared at him before forcing him into the cell and practically threw the Doctor onto the bench, "Sit down." He ordered the others. Jack and Jackie each took a seat on each side of the Doctor trying to give him as much comfort as they possibly could. "Can you tell us how you got on board?" The guard demanded yet the Doctor continued to refuse to answer, it was almost as if he wasn't even there anymore. That thought caused Jackie's tears to come down faster.

"Just leave them alone." Lynda said the guard quickly grabbed Lynda by the chin, Jack looked like he wanted to punch the guard yet still some how managed to stay seated.

"I'm asking him." The guard growled out at Lynda. The guard let go of Lynda and moved so that he was face to face with the Doctor. "Sir? Can you tell us who you are?" The guard asked the Doctor who refused to say anything even when they forced them to get their mug shots. "You'll taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence." The guard said and waited for any kind of reaction from the Doctor, yet got nothing. "Is that understood?" The guard waited a full minute to see if he would get anything out of the Doctor before turning to leave. The Doctor turned to look at Jack as he gripped Jackie's hand, in what Jackie thought was an attempt to ground himself to the here and now.

"Let's do it." The Doctor told Jack who suddenly sprang up and punched the guard that had yet to leave the cell. A second guard that had been opening the cell door for the first guard to exit quickly tried to shut the door, but Jack kicked the door open before grabbing onto the frame and swung himself, using the momentum to kick the second guard to the ground. A third and fourth guard ran at them, Jack took care of the third guard while the Doctor quickly grabbed the fourth guard and slammed his head against the wall, all the while keeping his hold on Jackie, causing Jackie to gasp in shock. The Doctor picked up his sonic screwdriver and pulled Jackie out of the room as Jack grabbed his gun. "Give me that." The Doctor said putting the screwdriver in his pocket and took the gun, dropping Jackie's hand. Jack quickly found two more guns. "Open the lift." The Doctor ordered Jackie.

"What floor?" Jackie asked.

"Floor 500." The Doctor said as and alarm began to sound. Good, they were afraid, as they should be, fear meant that they would listen to him. The lift door opened to show a completely different room from the last time they had been in here. The Doctor stepped out of the lift with the gun looking ready to use it at any moment.

"Okay, move away from the desk. Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear, stand to the side and stay there." Jack ordered everyone in the room as the Doctor made his way over to a woman that was hooked up to the satellite.

"Who's in charge of this place?" The Doctor ordered pointing the gun at her. "This Satellite is more than a Game Station. Where is Rose Tyler?!" The Doctor demanded and everyone with him gave him pitying looks believing that he was in clear denial of what just happened.

"All staff are reminded that..." The woman started.

"I want an answer!" The Doctor yelled.

"She can't reply." A man said and the Doctor turned to look at him. "Don't shoot!" The man cried when the Doctor pointed the gun at them.

"Oh don't be so thick, like I was ever gonna shoot." The Doctor said then tossed the gun at the man who nervously caught it. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."

"Yes sir!" Jack said.

"You!" The Doctor turned back to look at the nervous man. "What were you saying?"

"But I've got your gun." The man said nervously.

"So shut me. Why can't she answer?" The Doctor demanded.

"She's..." The man started but stopped feeling awkward holding the gun. "Can I put this down?" He asked.

"If you want, just hurry up." The Doctor said getting impatient.

"Thanks." The man said then quickly sat the gun down. "Sorry. Um, the Controller is liked into the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognize your existence."

"What's her name?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five. It's the only life she's ever known." The man said.

"Installed? You're talking about her as if she's not human." Jackie said.

"Doors sealed. We should be safe for about 10 minutes." Jack called over to them.

"Keep an eye on them." The Doctor ordered.

"But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station, I think you're right. I've kept a log. Unauthorized transmats, encrypted signals, it's been going on for years." The man said.

"Show me." The Doctor ordered.

"You're not allowed in there. Archive 6 is out of bounds." A woman called as Jack was about to open a door.

"Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?" Jack asked holding up his guns before he turned and opened the door, disappearing into the room.

"Solar flare activity in Delta .015." The Controller announced and the man showed the Doctor everything he logged as the rest of the staff tried to leave the room but couldn't.

"If you're not holding us hostage then let us out. The staff are terrified." The woman told the Doctor.

"That's the same staff who executed hundreds of contestants every day?" The Doctor asked.

"That's not our fault. We're just doing our jobs." The woman said.

"And with that sentence you've just lost the right to even talk to me, now back off!" The Doctor growled. The Doctor looked at screen as the lights turned off and the screen became static.

"That's just the solar flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal." The man informed them.

"Doctor..." The Controller called out.

"Doctor?" The woman asked.

"Whatever it is, you can wait." The Doctor told her.

"I think she wants you." The woman said and the Doctor turned to look at the Controller.

"Doctor. Doctor. Where's the Doctor?" The Controller asked and the Doctor ran over to her.

"I'm here." The Doctor said.

"Can't see. Blind, so blind. All my life blind, all I can see is numbers. But I saw you." The Controller said.

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked.

"Solar flares hiding me, they can't hear me. My masters listen but they can't hear me now. The sun is so bright." The Controller whispered.

"Who are your masters?" The Doctor asked.

"They wired my head, the name's forbidden. They control my thoughts. My Masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmission but they don't watch the programs. I could hide you in the games. I knew that you'd find me." The Controller said.

"My daughter died inside your games!" Jackie yelled at her.

"Doesn't matter." The Controller said.

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter! Don't you dare tell me that!" Jackie yelled and the Doctor held her back when she tried to attack the Controller.

"They've been hiding. My Masters, hiding in the dark space. Watching and shaping the Earth, so many years. Always been there, guiding humanity. Hundreds and hundreds of years." The Controller said.

"Who are they?" The Doctor demanded.

"They wait and plan and grow in numbers, they're strong now. So strong, my Masters..." The Controller said.

"Who are they?" The Doctor demanded.

"But speak of you, my Masters, they fear the Doctor..." The Controller said.

"Tell me, who are they?" The Doctor yelled and the satellite turned back on and the Controller started muttering again. "When's the next solar flare?"

"Two years time." The man said.

"Fat lot of good that is!" The Doctor said.

"Found the TARDIS." Jack said coming back from the archive room.

"We're not leaving now." The Doctor growled at him.

"No, but the TARDIS worked it out. You'll wanna watch this." Jack said pulling the man from his seat. "Lynda, could you stand over there for me, please?" Jack asked pointing over towards the door.

"I just want to go home." Lynda said tears in her eyes.

"It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot? Quick as you can." Jack ordered and Lynda nervously jogged over to the door. "Everybody watching? Okay, 3, 2, 1." Jack said and pushed a button causing a disintegrator beam to hit Lynda.

"What the hell Jack! You've just killed her!" Jackie yelled running over to smack Jack who easily caught her hand.

"Oh? Do you think?" Jack asked and pushed another button and Lynda suddenly appeared right next to the Doctor.

"What the hell was that?" Lynda asked.

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator. A secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. They get transported across space. But you've already figured that out, didn't you Doctor?" Jack said walking over to the Doctor and Lynda with Jackie following him.

"Jack, are you saying that my daughter is still alive?" Jackie asked.

"Yes Jackie, Rose is still alive!" Jack said Jackie cried out in joy and hugged Jack as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"So, what are we waiting for, lets go pick her up. Where is she?" Jackie asked.

"That, Jackie, is the million dollar question. Where is Rose Tyler?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't know where she is?" Jackie asked.

"Do you think we'd still be here if I did. The only thing I know is that she's out there somewhere, alone and scared. And if I found out that she is hurt in any way, someone is going to pay." The Doctor growled out as him, Jack, and the man used the computers to try and back track where the transmat beam was sent from.

"Doctor! Coordinate 5.6.1." The Controller said.

"Don't! The solar flare's gone, they'll hear you!" The Doctor yelled.

"...434. No, my Masters, no, I defy you! Sigma 77-" The Controller suddenly screamed when she was transmatted away before she could finish.

"They took her." The Doctor informed everyone.

"Now what?" Jackie asked.

"Use that," The man said handing Jack a disk, "It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions."

"Nice, thanks. Captain Jack Harkness, by the way." Jack said holding out his hand for the man to shake.

"I'm Davitch Pavale." The man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale." Jack said with a smirk.

"There's a time and a place." The Doctor snapped at them.

"Are you saying this whole setup's been a disguise all along?" The woman asked.

"Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess 100 years ago. Someone's been playing a long game. Controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations." The Doctor said.

"Click on this." Jack said handing a Doctor a long cylinder. The Doctor took it and pointed it at the screen before clicking it like a remote bringing up a picture of empty space. "The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the solar system."

"There's nothing there." The woman said.

"It looks like nothing because that's what this Satellite dose! Underneath the transmission there's another " The Doctor informed them.

"Doing what?" Davitch asked.

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanners. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth but it's completely invisible. If I cancel the signal..." The Doctor said pushing a few buttons making the screen show his worst nightmare, Dalek ships. His Rose was alone on a Dalek ship!

"That's impossible. I know those ships. They were destroyed." Jack said.

"Obviously they survived." The Doctor said.

"Who did? Who are they?" Lynda asked.

"200 ships. More than 2,000 on board each one. That's just about half a million of them." The Doctor said not wishing to say the name, knowing that if he did then it would make it real.

"Half a million what?" Davitch asked.

"Daleks." Jackie whispered in fear. Suddenly the screen changed from showing the ships to showing three Daleks and Rose with one of the Daleks pointing it's ray gun at her.

"I will talk to the Doctor." A Dalek announced.

"Oh will you? That's nice. Hello." Doctor said waving at them while forcing a smile on his face as he tried to think of a way to rescue his pink and yellow human.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene." The Dalek said.

"Oh, really? Why's that, then?" The Doctor asked glaring at them.

"We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated." The Dalek said.

"No." The Doctor said and everyone looked at him confused, Rose's heart stopped when she heard him say that.

"Explain yourself." The Dalek demanded.

"I said, no." The Doctor said.

"What is the meaning of this negative?" The Dalek demanded.

"It means no." The Doctor said.

"But she will be destroyed!" The Dalek said.

"No! 'Cause this is what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna rescue her! I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet!" The Doctor growled causing Rose to smile at him. "And then I'm gonna save the Earth. And then, just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last stinking Dalek out the sky!" The Doctor yelled.

"But you have no weapons! No defenses! No plan!" The Dalek yelled.

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death?" The Doctor said sounding and looking like a maniac. "Rose?" The Doctor called to her.

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose said.

"I'm coming to get you." The Doctor told her before turning off the screen.

**-TBC-**


	17. The Parting of Ways Pt. 1

"You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions." The Dalek demanded right after the Doctor turned off the screen.

"I don't know!" Rose cried glaring at the pepper pot in front of her, like she would ever help this thing destroy her Doctor. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Rose said and the Dalek approached her.

"Predict! Predict! Predict!" The Dalek chanted backing her up to a wall.

"TARDIS detected in flight." Another Dalek announced.

"Launch missiles! Exterminate!" The first Dalek ordered.

"You can't! The TARDIS hasn't got any defenses. You're gonna kill him." Rose cried

"You have predicted correctly." The first Dalek told her.

**-Seventeen-**

"We've got in coming!" Jack called as the TARDIS flew straight towards the Dalek ship.

"Doctor, do something!" Jackie cried as she helped Jack try to stabilize the ship while the Doctor quickly tried to hook the extrapolator up to the TARDIS.

"Hold on!" The Doctor yelled getting it hooked up and grabbed the console, Jackie and Jack quickly did the same thing as the missiles hit the force field that the extrapolator placed around them. The explosion from the missiles hitting the force field caused the TARDIS to shake a little before she stabilized herself.

"The extrapolator's working. We've got a fully functional force-field. Try saying that when you're drunk." Jack informed everyone.

"And for my next trick..." The Doctor yelled pulling down a leaver causing the TARDIS to start dematerialize only to materialize around Rose and a Dalek on the Dalek ship. The second Jack spotted the Dalek by Rose he grabbed his gun. "Rose, get down! Get down, Rose!" The Doctor yelled once she had fully materialized in the ship.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled as Rose ducked behind a coral beam. The Dalek shot at the console and Jack shot it, completely destroying the Dalek. When she felt it was safe, Rose quickly ran from her hiding spot and into the Doctor's arms.

"You did it." She said. "Feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"I told you I'd come and get you." The Doctor muttered to her as he held her to him, taken in her scent allowing it to calm his fried nerves at the thought of never being able to hold her to him ever again. That was a thought that he would try to never let fly through his mind again. He was going to keep his pink and yellow human right by his side and safe.

"I never doubted it." Rose told him.

"I did." He told her pulling away from her enough to look over her. "You alright?" The Doctor asked happy to note that he couldn't see an injury on her.

"Yeah. And you?" Rose asked.

"Not bad. Been better." The Doctor said taking her hand and walking over to the Dalek.

"Don't I get a hug?" Jack asked.

"Go hug Jackie." The Doctor snapped at him not wanting to let go of Rose's hand, not really sure he could handle not touching her right now.

"Come here Jack." Jackie said and pulled Jack into ha hug, "Give him a couple of minutes to calm down, I think he needs Rose with him more than we do right now." She whispered to him as she hugged him and felt him nod in response.

"Welcome home." Jack said to Rose when he parted from Jackie.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Rose said, tears filling her eyes. The Doctor squeezed her hand before gently tugging her to him and wrapped his arm around her while he scanned the destroyed Dalek.

"You were lucky, that was just a one-shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk." Jack said making his way towards the Dalek, making sure to go to the other side of the Doctor, so the Doctor wouldn't think he was trying to steal Rose away from him.

"Doctor, I thought you said they were extinct. How come they're still alive?" Rose asked.

"One minute they're the greatest threat in the universe, the next minutes they vanished out of time and space." Jack said.

"They went off to fight a bigger war." The Doctor said quietly as memories of the Time War tried to break free from their cell but the Doctor pulled Rose into a hug and the memories faded once more. "The Time War." He said just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"I thought that was just a legend." Jack said in shock.

"I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed but they took the Daleks with them." The Doctor said into Rose's hair, holding her while talking about the Time War helped keep the darker memories at bay, "I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing."

"There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop one." Rose said as the Doctor pulled away from her.

"Doctor, what are we going to do. Please tell me you have a plan." Jackie said and the glanced at her before turning to look at Rose, of course he had a plan but it involved him dying and he wasn't about to tell them that.

"No good stood round here chinwagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day." The Doctor said smiling at Rose. "The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbors." The Doctor said pulling Rose towards the doors.

"We can't go out there!" Rose cried as the Doctor opened the doors and made them both step out of the TARDIS.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Some Daleks yelled and shot at them, Rose screamed and buried her head in the Doctor's chest waiting for the pain of the lasers hitting them. When nothing happened she peeked up from the Doctor's chest to see the Dalek still standing there, she looked up at the Doctor confused he was staring at her with a soft look. Rose then began to feel silly, how could she even believe for one second that the Doctor would bring her out here without some kind of plan. Once the Doctor saw Rose understood she was safe he looked up to glare at the Daleks.

"Is that it?" He asked them. "Useless. Nul points." He spat at them before turning to look at Jack and Jackie who were hiding in the doorway of the TARDIS. "It's alright, come on out. That force-field can hold back anything." The Doctor said tightening his hold on Rose.

"Almost anything." Jack said without thinking as he came to stand next to the Doctor and Rose.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks." The Doctor said glaring at Jack.

"Sorry." Jack muttered taking a few steps back so that he was standing next to Jackie who grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, Jack gave her a thankful smile before turning back to look at the Doctor.

"Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek homeworld? The Oncoming Storm." The Doctor informed the Daleks. "You might have removed all your emotions, but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me, how did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me." Something said and the Doctor let got of Rose to spin around to look at the thing that talked in shocked horror. Rose gasped when she saw a huge Dalek like machine in front of them. The Doctor moved closer to the machine, stepping out of the safety of the force-field, he held up his hand to Rose when he felt her try to follow him. Rose stopped at the edge of the force-field and wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the Doctor walk closer to the machine and further from the force-field. Rose looked over at her mother when she put her arm around her shoulder, and then to Jack when he did the same.

"Rose. Captain. Jackie. This is the Emperor of the Daleks." The Doctor informed them.

"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno. But my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive." The Emperor said.

"I get it..." The Doctor started.

"Do not interrupt!" A Dalek yelled.

"Do not interrupt! Do not interrupt!" Two more Daleks yelled.

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk." The Doctor said.

"You can say that again." Jackie muttered.

"Mum! Not the time or place." Rose scolded.

"Sorry, habit." Jackie said.

"I've got five billion languages and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's gonna shut up, it's you!" He growled out at the Daleks who backed up from him in fear. "Okie-dokie." The Doctor said turning back to look at the Emperor with a forced smile on his face. "So, where were we?"

"We waited here, in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed, they all came to us. The bodies were filleted, pulped, sifted." The Emperor said causing both Jackie and Rose to gasp in disgust. "The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead." The Doctor said glaring at the Emperor.

"That makes them half human." Rose said.

"Those words are blasphemy!" The Emperor yelled.

"Do not blaspheme! Do not blaspheme!" The Daleks chanted shocking the Doctor as he looked around at all the Daleks.

"Everything human had been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek." The Emperor said and the Doctor turned to look at him in confusion.

"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" The Doctor asked.

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!" The Emperor stated.

"Worship him! Worship him!" The Daleks chanted.

"They're insane." The Doctor whispered in shock.

"Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that enough to drive anyone mad." Jackie whispered and the Doctor looked at her sadly.

"But it's worse than that." The Doctor said turning his sad look to the Daleks. "Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence." The Doctor said slowly moving so that he was in the force-field, he reached out a hand to Rose who instantly took it and pulled her to him. "And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going!" He called out to the Emperor.

"You may not leave my presence!" The Emperor yelled as the Doctor lead everyone back into the TARDIS.

"Stay where you are!" A Dalek yelled at the Doctor as he closed the TARDIS door. "Exterminate!" He heard them yell as he rested his head against the door. The only way to stop them was to sacrifice himself, he would send Rose and Jackie back home while he stayed, that way he knew they would be safe.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Yup, never better."The Doctor lied and took a deep breath before pushing off the door and lead Rose over to the console and began the pushing in the coordinates for Satellite Five. "Jack, unhook the exterminator, I'm gonna need it."

"So you have a plan? What is it?" Jack asked as he did what the Doctor told him.

"Of course I have a plan, I always have a plan." The Doctor said refusing to explain what his plan was. Once they landed the Doctor and Rose ran out of the TARDIS with the others following right behind them "Turn everything up!" The Doctor ordered the people that were waiting for them, "All transmitters, full power, wide open, now! Do it!"

"What does this do?" Davitch asked as they began to do as the Doctor ordered.

"Stops the Daleks from transmitting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?" The Doctor asked him hoping there would be something other than his idea, he really didn't want to die and leave his Rose alone with out him.

"I tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license 'cause we stopped the programs." Davitch said.

"And the planet's just sitting there. Defenseless." The Doctor said and noticed that Lynda was still there, "Lynda, what are you still doing on bored? I told you to evacuate everyone!"

"She wouldn't go." Davitch said.

"I didn't wanna leave you." Lynda said and Rose pushed herself closer to the Doctor who automatically let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Lynda and Rose shared a look that made Jackie wonder if they were about to have a cat fight over the Doctor.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway or I wouldn't be here. We've got about 100 people stranded on Floor Zero." The woman said.

"Oh, my God. The fleet is moving. They're on their way!" Davitch informed them the Doctor watched the screen for a minute before taking off towards the computers and started taking it apart.

"Doctor, what's the plan? What are you doing?" Jackie asked as she and Jack followed him as Rose began to try and help him.

"Dalek plan, big mistake, 'cause what've they left me with?" The Doctor asked, trying to think of a way to explain his plan with out actually explaining it. "Anyone? Anyone? Come one, it obvious! A great big transmitter. This station! If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it? Anyone?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack said getting what the Doctor was saying.

"Give the man a medal!" The Doctor said.

"What? What's he gonna do?" Jackie asked.

"A Delta Wave?" Jack asked.

"A Delta Wave!" The Doctor cried.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked as she pulled out wires from the computers.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbecued." Jack explained looking at the Doctor like he was insane, Rose gasped and dropped the cables in her hand. The Doctor was planning on killing not only the Daleks but also himself to save the galaxy. She would not help him kill himself, she would find a way to destroy the Daleks and keep her Doctor alive.

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" The Doctor cried and Rose opened her mouth to try and convince the Doctor to try and find another way.

"Get started and do it, then!" Lynda cried and Rose turned to glare at the young woman who dared to encourage her Doctor to kill himself.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about three days. How long till the Fleet arrives?" The Doctor asked.

"22 minutes." Davitch said and the Doctor began to pull things out of the computers faster.

"Jack, try and connect the extrapolator to the satellite. Jackie, come help me and Rose." The Doctor ordered and everyone rushed to do as told, well, everyone but Rose. When the Doctor noticed that Rose hadn't moved to help him he looked up at her in worried confusion. "Rose?" The Doctor asked and Rose looked at him and he saw the fear in her eyes and knew she had figured it all out. "Rose, please." He stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"But Doctor, what's going to happen to you?" Rose whispered.

"As long as you are safe, I don't care what happens to me." He whispered back.

"But  _I_  care what happens to you, and if me being safe means I loose you then I don't want to be safe." Rose told him.

"Rose..." The Doctor started.

"Let's find another way to defeat them, Doctor, I know there has to be another way." Rose said.

"There isn't Rose." The Doctor said and whipped away a tear that fell from her eye.

"Then I'm staying with you." Rose said.

"No." The Doctor said.

"I'm staying with you whether you like it or not." Rose said and the Doctor sighed knowing that there was no stopping her.

"Fine, but when the time comes to send your mother back home, I'm going to need you to help me convince her to go into the TARDIS so that I can remotely send her to safety." The Doctor said and Rose gave him a watery smile and hugged him tightly to her before she ran over to help her mother. The Doctor stared after her hating himself because he knew that what he had planned would hurt her, if not brake her, but he would not watch her die along side him. He had vowed to himself that he would try his hardest to keep her safe, even if it cost him his life. The Doctor forced away his tears as he turned and walked over to Jack to see if he needed help with the extrapolator.

"What was that little scene about?" Jack asked as he quickly hooked up the extrapolator.

"Just calming her down." The Doctor muttered, Jack looked over at him, not believing him and looked about ready to comment but the Doctor cut him off. "Looks like you've got everything under control here." The Doctor said quickly before turning and running over to help Rose and Jackie. Jack looked between Rose and the Doctor for a few seconds before going back to the extrapolator.

"We've now got a force-field, so they can't blast us out of the sky. But that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading." Jack said once he was sure that the extrapolator was hooked up. Jack glanced over at the Doctor and Rose to see that the Doctor was now sitting on the floor, surrounded by wires and was sonic-ing a few, Rose was leaning against him and they were whispering to each other. Jackie was standing off to the side watching them with a concerned look.

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Davitch asked catching Jackie's attention, she walked over to Jack, Davitch, Lynda, and the annoying woman to look at the screen Jack was looking at.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, 500. Now I can concentrate the extrapolator on the top six levels, 500 to 495. So they'll have to penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up." Jack informed everyone.

"Who are they fighting?" Davitch asked.

"Us." Jack said.

"And what are we fighting with?" Davitch asked.

"The guards had guns had bastic bullets, that's enough to blow a Dalek wide open." Jack informed.

"There's five of us." The woman said.

"Jackie, come help Rose. I need all these wires stripped and bare." The Doctor called out and Jackie rushed over to help them, happy that she had an excuse not to fight. Lynda turned and followed her over to the Doctor, she gave him a love sick look and if Rose could she would have climbed into the Doctor's lap to show Lynda that the Doctor was hers.

"Right, now there's four of us." The woman said.

"Then let's move it! Into the lift, isolate the lift controls." Jack ordered.

"I just wanna say...thanks, I suppose. And I'll do my best." Lynda said and Rose let out an annoyed sound as she continued to strip the wires bare. At hearing the noise, the Doctor a hand on her knee and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Me, too." He told Lynda. Lynda made a move as if to give him a kiss on the cheek, well Rose hoped for the young woman's sake that it was a kiss on the cheek. But one Tyler glare from Rose caused her to stop and awkwardly hold out her hand for the Doctor to take. After shaking his hand Lynda made her way over to the lift, stopping to run her hand loving along the TARDIS and look longingly at the Doctor only to pale and run towards the lift at seeing Rose glaring at her with a knife in her hand. Jackie went to scold Rose at how she had treated that innocent young woman but stopped when Jack made his way to them.

"It's been fun." Jack told the with a smile, the Doctor gave Jack an awkward smiling, knowing that he was saying good bye. The Doctor didn't like goodbye, in fact, he hated goodbyes, that's why he never stayed around long enough to say goodbye.

"That it was." Jackie said pulling him into a hug.

"But I guess this is goodbye." Jack said pulling away.

"Don''t you dare talk like that Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor's gonna do it, I know he will, he always does, just you wait and see." Jackie said.

"Jackie." Jack said and placed his hands on her cheeks, "You and your daughter are worth fighting for." He told her.

"I know, I've always known that. I kept telling Rose that for years, I did." Jackie said causing Jack to laugh before he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Jackie's eyes shot wide open as she bit her lip and giggled like a school girl. Jack walked over to Rose and looked at the Doctor asking for permission, and was given it.

"Rose. I meant what I said. If a man even thinks about thinking twice to die to keep you alive and safe, then he's not the one for you." Jack told her before giving her a peck on the lips before moving over to the Doctor. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor." Jack said then grabbed the Doctor's face, "I was much better off as a coward." He said before he leaned in to give the Doctor a kiss, and was shocked when the Doctor met him half way. "See you in hell." He told everyone sadly before making his way to the lift.

"Doctor, please tell me that he's gonna be alright." Jackie said as the Doctor began to pat his jacket as if looking for something. Jackie looked over at the lift and saw the TARDIS and got an idea. "Doctor, we've got a time machine, yeah? Why don't we go back to last week and worn them?" Jackie asked.

"Soon as the TARDIS lands in that second, I become part of events. Stuck in the timeline." The Doctor said continuing his search of his pockets. "There is another thing the TARDIS could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take it's course. We go to Marbella in 1989." The Doctor muttered not looking anyone in the eye.

"Yeah, but you'd never do that." Rose told him with a small smile and he looked at her with a serious face.

"No, but you could ask." Rose and Jackie looked shocked. "Never even occurred to you, did it?" The Doctor asked giving the two women a smile.

"Well, I guess we're just too good." Rose said smiling at her mum. Suddenly a strange buzzing sound caught their attention.

"What was that?" Jackie asked looking around wondering if the Daleks were trying to transmat in.

"The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?" The Doctor asked and they all ran over to the computer to see. The Doctor looked at the result and couldn't help close his eyes as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked and the Doctor rested his head in his hands with a defeated sigh. "Okay, it's bad. How bad is it?" Rose asked and the Doctor spun to look at her.

"Rose, I'm going to need you to go get my screwdriver from the TARDIS, I have and idea that might help speed this up. Quick!" The Doctor told her and Rose took off towards the TARDIS.

"Where is it?" Rose called as she opened the TARDIS door.

"The TARDIS will show you!" The Doctor called to her before he spun around and took Jackie by the shoulders and looked at her with a serious face. "Jackie, we don't have much time. I am not letting you or Rose die here. I'm going to send you and her back to your time where you two will be safe."

"I can't find it!" Rose cried from the TARDIS.

"It's there, it has to be!" The Doctor called to her before looking back at Jackie, "This will devastate her, but I need you to make sure that she moves on and lives a normal life, one that won't have me in it. Can you do that?" Jackie nodded. "Good, now quickly get to the TARDIS before she figures out that I still have my screwdriver." Jackie pulled the Doctor into a hug.

"Thank you. I'll make sure she live a good and happy life." Jackie whispered to him before taking off towards the TARDIS. Once the Doctor saw the TARDIS door shut he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and activated the Emergency Program One as he let a few tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I won't let you die if I can save you." He whispered.

**-Seventeen-**

Rose searched everywhere she could think of that the Doctor might have placed his screwdriver, she was beginning to think that the Doctor had tricked her so that she would go into the TARDIS, but why? She spun around when she heard someone run into the TARDIS and saw her mother, and her heart dropped. He wouldn't, would he? She ran over towards the now closed door and began pounding on it when the TARDIS started to move. "Doctor, what are you doing! I'm still in here! Don't do this Doctor! DOCTOR LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Rose yelled trying to open the door, her sight began to blur as her tears blinded her. She couldn't leave her Doctor there to die alone! "Doctor what have you done? Why are you doing this to me!? I don't want to leave you!" She cried sliding down the doors to her knees.

"Oh Rose." Her mother whispered running over to her and crouched down to pull her into a loving hug.

"No! Don't touch me! I have to get back to him! I can't let him die alone!" Rose cried as the TARDIS started the Emergency Program One.

"This is Emergency Program One." The program said in the Doctor's voice causing Rose to whip her head up so fast her mother was scared she had given herself whiplash, to see a hologram Doctor standing in front of the console. "Rose, no listen, this is important. If this message is activated then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape."

"NO!" Rose yelled running up to hologram.

"And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I swore to myself that I would protect you and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home." The Program continued.

"I won't let you!" Rose cried running over to the console.

"And I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical!" The Program said stopping Rose in her tracks. "But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Program One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this ship. So this is what you should do, let the TARDIS die." The Program said and Rose shook her head, "Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it, no one will ever notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing." Suddenly the Hologram Doctor turned his head to look straight into Rose's eyes. "Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life." The Program said before the fading away.

"You can't do this to me." Rose muttered as her tears began to come down faster. "You can't!" She said and continued to make her way over to the console and began to try and get the TARDIS to turn around and go back. "Take me back! TAKE ME BACK!" Jackie watched her daughter break down for a few more minutes before she made her way over to her daughter and pulled her away from the console and into a loving hug.

"Shh, I know you're hurting. And you're going to hurt for a long time. I wish I can tell you that the pain will go away, but I can't 'cause it never does. But I can tell you that the pain will lessen and become easier to ignore." Jackie whispered to her.

"What am I going to do without him?" Rose asked clinging on to her mother.

"You're going to do what I did when I lost your father, you're going to get up and live one day at a time. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be difficult, and there will be days where you would rather lay in bed and rot as you curse the world and everyone in it for being alive and surviving while you are there alone without a hand to hold." Jackie told her as the TARDIS materialized, Rose nearly collapsed knowing they were in her time without the Doctor. "Come on, Sweety." Jackie said as she helped her daughter leave the TARDIS. The second that Rose saw her apartment building her pushed away from her mother and ran back into the TARDIS.

"Come on, fly. How do you fly?" Rose asked as she started pushing buttons hoping one of them would take her back to her Doctor. "Come one, help me!" Rose begged the TARDIS.

"Rosie." Jackie said sadly from her spot in the door way. After a minute of trying to get the TARDIS to fly and failing Rose just crumbled into a ball on the grounded and bawled. Jackie walked over to her and tried to lift her up, but Rose refused to move. With a sigh, Jackie left the TARDIS to stand outside, not being able to see her daughter like that. This was the reason she didn't want Rose to travel with the Doctor, she knew that one day he would leave her so broken that they only one who would be able to fix her would be the Doctor, who would never be there to fix her. Jackie closed her eyes and tried to fight the tears.

"I knew it!" Jackie heard Mickey say and looked over to see him running toward her. "I was all the way down Clifton Parade and I heard the engines. I thought, 'There's only one thing that makes a noise like that.'" Mickey said "What is it? What's wrong? Where's Rose? What happened to Rose?" Mickey asked seeing the look on her face. Without saying anything, Jackie pushed opened the TARDIS door to show the human ball that was Rose laying at the console crying. "What's going on? What happened? Where's the Doctor?"

"He's gone." Jackie whispered allowing her tears to fall. He was gone, and he had took her daughter's heart with him with no way of getting it back.

**-Seventeen-**

"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?" Jack called up.

"She's not here." The Doctor informed him as he continued working on the Delta Wave.

"Well then, Jackie read them out to me." Jack said.

"She's not here either." The Doctor said.

"Of all the times for them to take a leak! When one of them gets back, have them read me the codes."

Jack said.

"They're not coming back." The Doctor growled out forcing himself not to cry at the thought of his Rose in so much pain because he needed her to be safe, even if that meant he had to die.

"What do you mean? Where did they go?" Jack asked.

"Just get on with your work." The Doctor snapped at him.

"You took them home, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor said and Jack understood what that meant.

"The Delta Wave. Is it ever gonna be ready?" Jack asked.

"Tell him the truth, Doctor." The Dalek Emperor said causing the Doctor to freeze in shock for a second before he began to hurry up. "There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in it's path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die. By your hand." The Emperor said and the Doctor stopped working as he was engulfed by memories of the Time War.

"Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth." Jack said.

"You would destroy Dalek and humans together." The Emperor said and once again the Doctor was in the little shack with the Moment. Did he dare press the button or not? Suddenly there were two other hands on top of his, he looked up not expecting that and saw him staring into the golden eyes of a woman that looked remarkably like his pink and yellow Rose, but this woman was surrounded by the Time Vortex. Next to her was a young girl of eight with long dark blue, almost black hair that was pulled back into two pony tails. "If I am God," The Emperor continued bring the Doctor out of the strange memory, "The creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?"

"There are colonies out there. The human race would survive in some shape or form. But you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole universe is in danger if I let you live." The Doctor tried to justify to himself. "Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?" The Doctor asked him.

"You sent them home. They're safe. Keep working." Jack said and the Doctor nodded before beginning to once again build the Delta Wave.

"But he will exterminate you!" The Emperor cried.

"Never doubted him, never will." Jack said and the Doctor couldn't help smiling at Jack.

"Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, 'cause there's one thing I never worked out. The words, 'Bad Wolf', spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?" The Doctor demanded.

"I did nothing." The Emperor said.

"Oh, come on, there's no secrets now, Your Worship." The Doctor said.

"They are not part of my design." The Emperor said shocking the Doctor. "This is the truth of God." The Doctor looked up at the 'Bad Wolf Corporation' sign. If the Dalek Emperor had not created the words, then who or what did?

**-TBC-**


	18. The Parting of Ways Pt. 2

"Wow, this place has sure gone up market." Jackie said to Rose who was sitting next to her in a restaurant that she had managed to drag Rose to with the help of Mickey. The second that they had sat her down in the chair, Rose leaned against the window staring out it but not really seeing anything thing, and she had yet to say anything. "Oh, and apparently they're doing little tubs of coleslaw now." Jackie said as Mickey sat their food down in front of them.

"There's a new pizza place on Midnight Road." Mickey said.

"Ooh, what's it selling." Jackie asked.

"Pizza." Mickey said.

"That's nice. Do they deliver?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." Mickey said. Jackie looked over at Rose and noticed that she wasn't eating, hadn't even opened the container.

"Oh, Rose, have something to eat." Jackie begged.

"200,000 years in the future he's dying and there's nothing I can do." Rose muttered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Like you said, 200,000 years, it's way off." Mickey said and Rose glared at him.

"But it's not, it's now!" She growled out. There must be something that she could do. "That fight is happening right now. And he's fighting for us! For the whole planet! And I'm just sitting here eating chips!"

"Listen to me. God knows I've hated that man, but right now I love him and do you know why? 'Cause he did the right thing and sent you home to safety. He swore to keep you safe and that's what he is doing." Jackie said grabbing her hand.

"What do I do every day, mum? What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed, is that it?" Rose asked.

"That's what the rest of us do." Mickey said angrily.

"But I can't!" Rose cried.

"Why, 'cause you're better than us?" Mickey asked.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Rose yelled running her hands through her hair. "But it was... It was a better life. I don't mean all the traveling and seeing aliens and spaceships and things, that don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life. You know, mum, he showed you, too. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away! And I just can't!" Rose yelled pushing away form the table and running out of the restaurant.

"I should go after her. Lord knows what she'll do in the state that she is in." Jackie said standing up but Mickey grabbed her arm.

"No, you go home. I'll go talk to her." Mickey said.

"But-" Jackie started.

"Go on, I'll call if I need ya." Mickey said then got up and went in search of Rose. He found her ten minutes later in an abandoned parking lot sitting on the grounded with her knees pulled to her chest and her head buried in her knees.. "You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor." Mickey said walking up to her.

"But how do I forget him?" Rose asked never looking up at him.

"You've got to start living your own life." Mickey said and Rose snapped her head up to glare at Mickey. She had been living her own life, one that she had made with the Doctor. And just because she had once been just a shop girl didn't mean she was just following the Doctor like a love sick puppy doing everything he told her and not living her own life! "You know a proper life. Like the kind he's never had." What did he mean a proper life? So just because she didn't wake up, go to a 9-5 job, come home, eat beans on toast, go to sleep, wake up just to do it all over again doesn't mean this wasn't a proper life! "The sort of life you could have with me." Mickey said and Rose went to give Mickey one hell of a tongue lashing when she noticed the words 'Bad Wolf' written in chock on the ground. How had she not noticed them before? She got up and walked over to the words, they were still following her. She looked around the lot and saw the words graffiti-ed everywhere.

"Over here, it's over here as well!" Rose cried running over to a wall that had the words on them.

"That's been there for years. It's just a phrase, it's just words!" Mickey called to her following her. That was when she realized something, they were following her, not the Doctor, they weren't a warning, but a message!

"I thought it was a warning. Maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and 200,000 years in the future. It's a link between me and the Doctor. Bad Wolf here, Bad Wolf there." Rose said.

"Yeah, but if it's a message, what's it saying?" Mickey asked believe she was reading too much into this, that this was her grasping at straws because she was scared to admit that the Doctor was gone. Rose turned and started to run back to the TARDIS.

"It's telling me I can get back. The least I can do is help him escape!" Rose cried. Mickey rolled his eyes and pulled out his mobile calling Jackie. Rose quickly ran to the TARDIS and opened it, running up to the console and began looking at a switch that would open the console up to the TARDIS's heart having an idea. Mickey came running into the TARDIS out of breath.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Mickey asked.

"All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just reverse." Rose said.

"Yeah, but we still can't do it." Mickey said.

"The Doctor always says that the TARDIS was telepathic. This ship's alive, she can listen." Rose said petting the console and smiled when it hummed louder and flicker her lights and just knew that the TARDIS had answered her.

"It's not listening now, is it?" Mickey asked.

"We need to get inside her. Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, the console opened, and there was this light. The Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can get to her heart, I can make contact and tell her what to do." Rose said smirking.

"Rose, if you go back, you're gonna die." Mickey said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. 'Cause there's nothing left for me here." Rose said.

"Nothing?" Mickey ask offended and Rose looked him in the eye.

"No." Rose said.

"Okay, if that's what you think, let's get this thing open." Mickey said angrily and stormed out of the TARDIS.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To get my car, if we're going to get this thing open we're going to need something more powerful then just us." Mickey said.

"Thanks Mickey." Rose said and Mickey grunted. "If we're going to be using his car, we need something to tie to both you and the car. Do you have something that might be strong enough? And I'm sorry, old girl, this will no doubtfully be very painful to you." Rose said softly petting the console. The TARDIS hummed to her and made a chain appear on the console next to Rose. "Thanks, I know you didn't want to leave the Doctor there either, but we're going to get back." Rose whispered as Mickey pulled up with his car. Rose gave the console one last pet before running out to hand Mickey the chain.

"I've called your mum, she's on her way here." Mickey told Rose as he got the chain hooked up to his car.

"Why'd you do that?" Rose asked.

"Because I'm sure she'd like to know what you are planning." Mickey said.

"You're not going to get me to change my mind by telling my mum." Rose informed him as they walked into the the TARDIS so that he could attach the chain to the console.

"That wasn't my intention. You're about to open the heart to this thing and stare into it so that it will fly you back to the Doctor, who is 200,000 years in the future, to rescue him from an army of Daleks. There is a very good chance that you will die. But you don't care, how do you think your mum might feel. She was devastated when she lost you for that whole year, she had no idea where you were or if you were still alive." Mickey explained.

"Don't you get it Mickey, her not knowing would have been better than her knowing. Because now that she does know it will tare her up even more because she'll know where I am but can't get to me." Rose said.

"And you're still gonna do this?" Mickey asked.

"I have to." Rose said as Jackie ran into the TARDIS.

"Alright." Mickey said the ran out of the TARDIS and got in his car.

"Sweety are you sure about this?" Jackie asked as Mickey turned his car on and pushed the gas pedal, burning the rubber on his tires as they spun yet the car stayed in place.

"I'm sure mum, I can't just leave him there." Rose said.

"But you could die. He sent you back home to keep you safe." Jackie said.

"I won't be able to live with myself if I did nothing while he died." Rose said.

"But Rose-" Jackie said.

"If your not gonna help me then just leave." Rose snapped at her mother who stared at her in shock before she ran out of the TARDIS intending to go back home. She got half way across the street before she turned around and marched right back to the TARDIS and stood outside it.

"Faster!" Rose yelled and Mickey floored it but the results stayed the same.

"Come on!" Mickey yelled at his car.

"It's not moving!" Rose yelled to him. Rose jumped back when the chain broke. "No!" She yelled slamming her hands against the console. "Sorry." She muttered after the TARDIS gave her a loud, harsh hum.

"It was never gonna work, sweetheart." Jackie said walking into the TARDIS. "And the Doctor knew that. He just wants you to be safe."

"I can't give up." Rose muttered.

"Do as he said and lock the door. Walk way. Live a happy life." Jackie said.

"Dad wouldn't give up." Rose said.

"He's not here, is he?" Jackie said, "Sweetheart, I know that you are hurting right now, trust me I know. I went through these same emotions when I went through your father dying and leaving me to raise you."

"So sorry to have held you back." Rose muttered angrily.

"That is not I meant Rose and you know it. What I meant Rose is that you need to find something that will help the pain lessen." Jackie said.

"And what? Live my life day to day and become an old woman who is too afraid to take risks and get hurt because it will bring back memories of a time when I was actually happy! No thinks mum, I don't want to be like you!" Rose yelled crying.

"Stop it! Just stop it! I know you're hurt and in pain, but that does not give you the right to talk to me like that!" Jackie yelled before turning and running out of the TARDIS with tears in her eyes. She knew that Rose didn't mean anything she had said, but that still didn't mean it hadn't hurt any less.

"There's gotta be something else we can do." Mickey said walking into the TARDIS a few minutes later.

"Mum was right. Maybe we should just lock the door and walk away." Rose muttered as both she and Mickey walked out of the TARDIS.

"I'm not having that. I'm not having you just give up now, no way. We just need something stronger than my car." Mickey said and saw Jackie driving up with a tow truck. "Something bigger, something like that." Mickey said nodding to the tow truck and Rose turned to gasp at it. She smiled as her mother climbed out of the cab.

"Right, you've only got this until 6:00, so get on with it." Jackie said.

"Mum, where the hell did you get that from?" Rose asked.

"Rodrigo. He owes me a favor. Never mind why. But you were right, sweetheart, you're not me and you shouldn't have to live your life without the Doctor if there is a chance you can save him. Now, get on with it before I change my mind." Jackie said tossing the keys to Mickey. With Jackie's help they were able to quickly attach the tow truck to the TARDIS console.

"Keep going!" Rose yelled.

"Put your foot down!" Jackie called to Mickey over the sound of the tuck.

"Faster!" Rose yelled.

"Give it some more, Mickey!" Jackie yelled.

"Keep going!" Rose yelled when she noticed the console start to open.

"Come on! Come on!" Jackie yelled.

"Keep going!" Rose yelled.

"Give it some more!" Jackie yelled as the console sprang open bathing Rose in the Golden light of the TARDIS.

"Rose!" Mickey yelled running to the TARDIS only to have the TARDIS slam her doors shut and lock them so no one else can come in.

"Are you sure about this, Mummy?" Rose heard a little girl ask, she looked up to see an eight year old girl with long dark blue, almost black hair that was pulled back into two pony tails, she had bright, crystal blue eyes and was holding a Teddy Bear and sitting on the captain's chair.

"Yes. I need to save my Doctor." Rose answered not even surprised that this little girl had called her 'Mummy' it felt right when she called her that.

"The only way to truly save the Doctor is to combine with the TARDIS. But you must know that once you two are combined, you two can never fully be separated ever again, no matter what the Doctor or anyone else does. You could very well easily die if you combine with the TARDIS. And if you do somehow manage to survive you will forever be altered." The little girl said 'petting' her Teddy Bear and swinging her legs back and forth.

"How so?" Rose asked.

"You'll become more like him. You'll grow a second heart, your biology clock with be slowed down quite a bit, almost to the point you stop aging. I don't know if you'll be  _exactly_  like him, but you'll be more...  _compatible_ , if you will." The girl said with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means, that should you two wish to, you will be able to start a family together." The little girl said.

"Is that who you are? Are you mine and the Doctor's daughter?" Rose asked.

"Who knows? Time is always changing. One thing you do today, or tomorrow, or even three weeks from now can change the future." The Little girl said looking as if she were lost in a memory for a second before she shook herself out of it. "Now, I will ask you but one more time. Are you sure you wish to become Bad Wolf?" The little girl asked.

"Yes." Rose said and the girl nodded before snapping her fingers causing the TARDIS to start dematerializing as she vanished into a shimmering blue light and Rose was forced to look back into the heart of the TARDIS as the golden light streamed from the heart into her eyes combining her and the TARDIS as one.

**-Eighteen-**

The Doctor quickly tried to finish the Delta Wave as he heard the battle between Jack and the few volunteers he got to stand up against the Daleks. Lynda was informing Jack about where and what the Dalek were doing, even informing him when the Daleks killed everyone on floor Zero. He closed his eyes when he heard Lynda's scream over the intercom and knew she was now dead too. "Last man standing!" He heard Jack yell. "For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!"

"Finish that thing and kill mankind." The Emperor said as the Doctor was putting the finishing touches on the Delta Wave.

"Doctor! You've got 20 seconds maximum." Jack yelled and for twenty seconds the Doctor heard nothing but gun shots.

"Exterminate." The Doctor heard three seconds after the guns shots died out.

"I kind of figured that." He heard Jack say before he was exterminated.

"It's ready!" The Doctor cried finishing the Delta wave just as the Daleks entered the room surrounding him. "You really wanna think about this. 'Cause if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

"I am immortal." The Emperor said.

"Do you want to put that to the test?" The Doctor asked.

"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator." The Emperor said.

"I'll do it!" The Doctor warned putting his hands on the activator, ready to activate it at any second.

"Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you? Coward or killer?" The Emperor asked and the Doctor went to activate the Delta Wave, but couldn't seem to make himself do it. Not again.

"Coward. Any day." The Doctor said.

"Man kind will be harvested because or your weakness." The Emperor said.

"And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?" The Doctor asked.

"You are the heathen. You will be exterminated." The Emperor said.

"Maybe it's time." The Doctor said and closed his eyes waiting to be exterminated.

"Alert! TARDIS Materializing!" A Dalek announced causing the Doctor to open his eyes and spin around to see his TARDIS materializing.

"You will not escape!" The Emperor yelled. The TARDIS doors opened to bath everything in a golden light, the light was so bright that the Doctor had to cover his eyes. Once his eyes had adjusted enough, he opened his eyes to see his pink and yellow Rose standing in the doorway. The Doctor backed away in shock as Rose looked at him instead of seeing her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he saw the golden light of the TARDIS heart, he tripped over the wires and fell to the ground. He watched in fear of Rose's life as she literally dematerialized from the doorway only to materialize right in front of him.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked her.

"I looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and she looked into me." Rose informed her, but her voice was not her normal voice, now it was more angelic, more unearthly.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that." The Doctor told her.

"This is the Abomination!" The Emperor said.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks yelled gaining Rose's attention. A Dalek shot at her but she stopped the beam with her hand.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself." Rose told the Doctor. "I take the words. I scatter them in time and space." Rose said swiping her hand through the air sending the words 'Bad Wolf' to herself through time and space to lead herself here. "A message to lead myself here."

"Rose you've got to stop this! You've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn!" The Doctor told her and she looked at him.

"I want you safe." Rose said shocking the Doctor. "My Doctor. Protected from the false god."

"You cannot hurt me! I am immortal!" The Emperor said and Rose looked at him.

"You are tiny." Rose told him. "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them." Rose said as she held her hand up and caused a Dalek to dematerialize in to gold dust. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies." She said raising her arms up turning the Dalek army into dust. "The Time War ends."

"I will not die! I cannot die!" The Emperor cried before him and all of the Daleks ships turned to gold dust.

"Rose, you've done it, now stop. Just let go!" The Doctor cried to her.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life." Rose said and the Doctor felt Jack come back to life and become a fixed point.

"But this is wrong!" The Doctor yelled. "You can't control life and death!"

"But I can." Rose told him looking at him. "The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" Rose asked.

"The power's gonna kill you. And it's my fault!" The Doctor cried.

"I can see everything." Rose said as a tear fell from her eyes. "All that is, all that was. All that ever could be." Rose said and the Doctor stood up looking at her in shock.

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" The Doctor asked.

"My head." Rose said.

"Come here." The Doctor said taking her hands.

"It's killing me." Rose said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I think you need a Doctor." The Doctor said before kissing her, taking the Time Vortex from her. He didn't actually need to kiss her to do that, he just wanted to, knowing that this would be his one and only chance to do so in this body. He wanted to know how it felt to kiss Rose Tyler in this body before he regenerated into a new one. Once he got all of the Time Vortex out of her, he caught her before she collapsed and gently sat her down on the ground. He looked into the open TARDIS and sent the Time Vortex back into her heart.

The Doctor grunted in pain as he felt his body start to die, he didn't have much time before he regenerated. He picked Rose up off the ground and carried her into the TARDIS and carefully sat her on the ground next to the console before he set the TARDIS to take them back to Rose's home. And though he could feel Jack heading towards them, he wanted to already be in flight when he regenerated and they didn't have enough time for Jack to get to them.

"What happened?" Rose asked the second she came too.

"Don't you remember?" The Doctor asked Rose thought about the last thing she remembered. There had been lots of golden light, the TARDIS singing to her, and the pain, lots and lots of pain.

"It's like... there was this singing." Rose muttered finally remembering that she had somehow destroyed all of the Daleks with the TARDIS's help, though how they did it she couldn't remember.

"That's right, I sang a song and the Daleks ran away." The Doctor said and Rose went to correct him when the TARDIS whispered for her to pretend not to remember anything.

"I was at home. No, I wasn't. I was in the TARDIS and... there was this light." Rose muttered as the Doctor noticed he was starting to regenerate. "I can't remember anything else." Rose said as the Doctor gave her a sad, longing look.

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor said before laughing humorously as Rose slowly got up from the floor wondering what was happening.

 _He's regenerating._  The TARDIS whispered to her.

"I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona, you'd love it." The Doctor said.

 _In a few minutes the Doctor will explode into a golden light. His body will change, it is a Time Lord's way of cheating death. But do not be frighted, My Wolf, he will still be your Doctor._  The TARDIS continued.

"Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses." The Doctor continued before laughing.

 _After he regenerates he will fall into a coma so that his body can finish regenerating. He will be able to hear and feel everything that will happen to him, but he will not be able to move or speak until he is finished regenerating. But do not fear, My Wolf, he will awaken, the Doctor will not leave you._  The TARDIS continued.

"Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke and it's still funny!" The Doctor said.

 _I must asked you to act as if you do not know what is happening. The Doctor cannot know that we are still connected, at lest not yet._  The TARDIS said.

"Then why can't we go?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will, but not like this." The Doctor said and Rose walked over to him and rested her hand on his arm.

"You're not making sense." Rose told him.

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads or no head!" The Doctor said laughing. "Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement!" The Doctor said and Rose smiled at him. "It's a bit dodgy this process. You never know what you're gonna end up with." The Doctor said before suddenly flying away from Rose as his body flashed a bright Gold.

"Doctor!" Rose cried running towards him.

"Stay away!" The Doctor yelled and she topped in her tracks as the Doctor gritting his teeth in pain.

"Please Doctor, tell me what's going on." Rose begged, tears in her eyes.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex and no one's meant to do that." The Doctor said and Rose suddenly remembered that she had used the energy of the Time Vortex to save the Doctor. The Doctor had taken the Time Vortex out of her so that she would be able to survive.

 _"You could very well easily die if you combine with the TARDIS. And if you do somehow manage to survive you will forever be altered. You'll become more like him. You'll grow a second heart, your biology clock with be slowed down quite a bit, almost to the point you stop aging. I don't know if you'll be exactly_   _like him, but you'll be more..._  compatible _."_ She remembered the little girl that may or may not be her daughter tell her.

"Every cell in my body is dying." The Doctor said snapping her out of the memory.

"Can't you do something?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now! Time Lords have this little trick. It's sort of a way of cheating death. Except... it means I'm gonna change... and I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this, not with this daft old face. And before I go..."

"Don't say it like that!" Rose said.

"Rose... before I go I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic." The Doctor said.

 _I love you._  The TARDIS translated his meaning.

"Absolutely fantastic." The Doctor said.

 _I love you so much._  The TARDIS translated.

"And do you know what? So was I." The Doctor said before his body exploded into golden light, and even though the TARDIS had warned her that would happen, Rose screamed and hid behind a beam. As quickly as the golden light came, it went leaving the Doctor as a tall, lanky man with spiky brown hair, and big puppy dog eyes. His leather jacket that used to fit snugly now hung off him. "Hello, okay." The new Doctor said, his Northern accent now gone, the Doctor stopped talking at hearing his new voice and ran his tongue across his new teeth. "New teeth, that's weird." He muttered before looking at Rose. "So, where was I? Oh, that's right, Barcelona!"

**-TBC-**


	19. The Christmas Invasion Pt. 1

The TARDIS appeared in the air above Powell Estate and bounced around, nearly hitting Mickey and Jackie who had come running the moment they had heard it materializing. The TARDIS clipped a van that had been driving along before coming to a sliding halt in an alley, knocking over a couple of rubbish bins that had been in it's way. Jackie and Mickey looked at each other in worry before running over to the TARDIS as a strange man wearing the Doctor's leather jacket threw open the door and looked around.

"Here we are then. London, Earth, the solar system, isn't it?" The man called out as he fully stepped out of the TARDIS, well more like stumbled out. He turned and looked at Jackie and Mickey in shock when he noticed they were there. "Jackie, Mickey, blimey! No, no, no, no. Hold on." The man cried as he stumbled around them. "Wait there. What was I going to say? There was something I had to tell you. Something important. What was it?" The man asked as he stumbled towards them and gripped on to both Mickey and Jackie's shoulder for support and he tried to think of whatever it was that he needed to tell the. "No, hold on. Hold on. Hold on." He said shushing them even though they were both too shocked and scared that something had happened to Rose and the Doctor and he was sent to tell them. "Oh! I know." The man cried panting, "Merry Christmas!" He said before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. Rose opened the TARDIS doors as Mickey and Jackie tried to catch the strange man.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Rose asked running over to them.

"I don't know. He just keeled over." Mickey told her. "But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him. Right in front of you. That's the Doctor." Rose said shocking them.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked not believing Rose that this tall, lanky man was the man that they had been traveling together with.

"That's the Doctor. My Doctor." Rose said and bent down to lift him up. "Well, come on. Help me get him home." Rose said.

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital?" Jackie suggested.

"Mum, we can't." Rose said and with the help of Mickey, Rose was able to lift the Doctor up and began to slowly drag the Doctor's body across the road and up the stairs to her apartment. "Come on big fella, at least try to work with me here." Rose muttered even though she knew he couldn't move. "There we go. Nice and comfy now." Rose said as they finally dropped him on her old bed.

"Don't you think he would be more comfortable in pajamas instead?" Jackie asked as Rose carefully maneuvered the Doctor so that he was laying on his back with his arms to his side.

"I'm sure he would, mum, but we don't have men's pajamas that would fit him." Rose said.

"I might, hang on." Jackie said then ran from Rose's room to her room.

"Why would mum have men's pajamas?" Rose asked Mickey confused.

"You've been gone six months Rose." Mickey said. "I've got to get back to work." He left passing Jackie on the way.

"Here you go sweetheart, do you need any help changing him?" Jackie asked.

"No, I'll manage." Rose said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jackie asked.

"Find me a stethoscope?" Rose asked.

"Got it." Jackie said then ran out of the house. Rose smiled and shook her head, never did she ever thought she would see the day that her mum began fussing over the Doctor. Rose sighed and looked at the Doctor, well, best get this over with. Rose walked over to him and blushed as she lifted his upper body up so that she could slip off the leather jacket and shirt, she slipped his arms into the shirt of the pajamas. Once that was done she distracted herself by folding up the shirt and jacket, and laid them on the nearest chair trying to put off the more embarrassing part of this, his lower half. Rose closed her eye and gulped as she turned back to look at him.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me for this, it's gotta be done." The Doctor heard her tell him as she slipped off his trainers. He tried to open up his mouth to tell her that he could never hate her, but his body would not listen to him. The second he felt Rose's hands unzip his pants his mind almost shut down and thoughts of  _other_  things that he wanted to happen with her unzipping his pants flew through his mind. Oh, if he could be blushing he would be as red as he could feel she was, and was thankful to every God that he did not believe in that Jackie Tyler could not see his thoughts right now.

Rose quickly pulled off his jeans and blushed a deep red when she found that he was not wearing any pants. And she had honestly tried not to look, honestly, but who could help not looking when it was right in front of her. Though, she was quite happy to see how  _compatible_  they were. As quick as she could Rose slipped the bottoms of his pajamas on and covered him up with her comforter. She had sat down on the bed beside him and had literally just whipped her blush off her face when her mum came running back into the apartment.

"Here we go." Jackie said handing her a pink stethoscope. "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. She was fast asleep so I just took it." Jackie informed as Rose placed the stethoscope in her ears. "I still say we should take him to the hospital."

"We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. No...shh." Rose said when she saw her mum open her mouth to argue. Rose slowly leaned over and placed the stethoscope over the Doctor's left heart, she listened to it beat for a minute before doing the same to his right heart. "Both working." Rose said with a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean, both?" Jackie asked.

"Mum, did you forget? He's got two hearts." Rose said.

"Oh, yes, that's right. I wonder what else he's got two of." Jackie asked as Rose stood up.

"Leave him alone." Rose said leaving the room with Jackie following her, none of them noticed when the Doctor breathed out some golden dust that flew out the window.

"How can he go changing his face?" Jackie asked as Rose opened the fridge to find something to eat. "Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

"He's the same person, mum." Rose said grabbing a biscuit.

"But are you sure?" Jackie asked.

"I'm positive, the Doctor would never leave me. He could change his face a thousand times and I know that he will still be my Doctor." Rose said turning to look towards her room with a small smile before she turned and smirked at her mother. "The big question is where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?"

"Howard's been staying over." Jackie said blushing.

"What, Howard from the market? How long has that been going on?" Rose asked.

"A month or so. First of all he starts delivering to the door and I though, 'That's odd.'" Jackie said as a voice from the telly caught Rose's attention. "Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges."

"Is that Harriet Jones?" Rose asked when she saw Harriet on the telly, she quickly ran from kitchen to the living room. "Why is she on the telly?" Rose asked.

"Apparently she's Prime Minister now. I'm 18 quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's golden age. I keep on saying we've met her." Jackie said.

"Did more than that. We stopped World War III with her. Harriet Jones." Rose said with a smile.

"What about those calling the Guinevere One space probe a waste of money?" A reporter asked Harriet.

"No that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One space probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars." Harriet Jones said.

"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving 50 million miles away, our very own miracle." A man said.

"The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make it's final descent. Photographs of the Martian landscape should be received by midnight tonight." A commentator said as the telly showed a diagram of the probe landing on Mars.

**-Nineteen-**

Rose and Mickey were walking down the street to the market bundled up as much as they could so that Rose could by her mum, Mickey, and her Doctor a Christmas present. "So what do you need, 20 quid?" Mickey asked counting out some money to give Rose.

"Do you mind? I'll pay you back." Rose said as Mickey handed her the money.

"Call it a Christmas present." Mickey said laughing.

"God, I'm all out of sync. You just forget about Christmas and things like that in the TARDIS. They don't exist. You get sort of...timeless." Rose explained.

"Oh, yeah, that's fascinating because I love hearing stories about the TARDIS." Mickey said in a playfully sarcastic way. "Ooh, go on, Rose, tell us another one 'cause I swear I could listen to it all day, 'TARDIS this, TARDIS that.'"

"Shut up." Rose said laughing.

"'Oh, and one time the TARDIS landed in a big, yellow garden full of balloons.'" Mickey said starting to annoy Rose.

"I'm not like that." Rose said offended.

"Oh, you so are." Mickey said.

"Hmm, must drive you mad. I'm surprised you don't give up on me." Rose said.

"Well, that's the thin, isn't it? You can rely on me. I don't go changing my face." Mickey said.

"I'll tell you what I told mum, just because the Doctor changed his face doesn't mean he isn't my Doctor. He will always be my Doctor." Rose snapped at him. "I just hope he wakes up soon." Rose muttered sadly.

"Okay." Mickey said pulling her to a stop." Just let it be Christmas. Can you do that? Just for a bit? You and me and Christmas. No... no Doctor. No bog monsters. No life or death." Mickey asked.

"I can try." Rose said.

"Promise?" Mickey.

"I can't make that promise, you know that Mickey. But I can try." Rose said.

"That's all I ask. What are we gonna get for your mum?" Mickey asked taking her hand and leading her over to some booths as a band of Santa Clause caught her attention. "You know, I'm round there for the past six months now. She does me dinner on a Sunday..." Mickey said before Rose tuned him out to focus on the Santas that were giving her a weird feeling, they seemed to be watching and following them. Rose watched as the Santas lowered their instruments before one of the Santas holding a trombone fired a stream of fire at them. Rose quickly turned and grabbed Mickey's hand before running away from the Santas.

"It's us. They're after us." Rose said hiding behind a booth. She screamed when the booth next to them was shot at. Mickey took her hand and they began running again, ducking behind booths when ever they could. Mickey saw the Santa with the Tuba aim at them and ran behind the large Christmas tree just at it fired a missile at them. The missile hit the Christmas tree knocking it over onto the Santa.

"What's going on? What have we done? Why are they after us?" Mickey asked as they ran down the road.

"Taxi!" Rose cried stopping a taxi and pushed Mickey into the back before quickly getting in herself. "They're after the Doctor." Rose said shutting the door, "Powell Estate!" She told the driver.

"I can't even go shopping with you, we get attacked by a brass band." Mickey cried as Rose pulled out her mobile and began to dial it. "Who you phoning?"

"My mum." Rose said but got a busy signal. "Get off the phone!" She cried.

"Well, who were those... those Santa things?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. But think about it, they were after us. What's important about us? We're nothing. Except the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor." Rose said as the taxi came to a stop in front of the estate. Rose tossed the 20 quid at him, not even caring if it was the right amount or not before quickly getting out and ran to the apartment.

**-Nineteen-**

Something wasn't right. The Doctor could feel that something was wrong with his Rose. He had to get to his Rose! The Doctor fought and yelled and struggled to get his body to move, to do anything, but nothing worked. He mental rolled his eyes as he heard Jackie chatting on the phone to someone. How could she sit there chatting away her life as her daughter was in danger.

"Oh, no, don't come round, darling." The Doctor heard Jackie say as she walked into the room he was put in, from the faint smell of his Rose that he was getting, he was pretty sure that this had once been her room before she started traveling with him. "No, the flat's all topsy-turvy." Jackie said sitting something a mug of tea on the nightstand. "Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah. No, I'll come round and see you on Boxing Day." Jackie said leaving the room.

If the Doctor had been able to he would had snapped at Jackie for talking about his Rose like that. His Rose was anything but litter! She could never litter anything up! He heard the front door slam open and just knew his Rose had run in.

"Get off the phone!" Rose cried as she ran into the apartment, she ran over to her mum who was pacing around the living room chatting. "Get off the phone." Rose said and took the phone from her mother.

"It's only Bev. She says hello." Jackie said.

"Bev? Yeah, look, it'll have to wait." Rose said before hanging up the phone. "Right. It's not safe, we've got to get out. Where can we go?" Rose asked before she felt the TARDIS brush up against her mind.

"My mate Stan. He'll put us up." Mickey said.

"No, that's only two streets away. What about Mo? Where's she living now?" Rose asked and felt the TARDIS once again brush up against her mind.

"I don't know. Peak District." Jackie said before glaring at her daughter, "It's Christmas Eve, we're not going anywhere Rose.

"No, you're right. We can't leave the TARDIS." Rose muttered.

"What are you babbling about?" Jackie asked.

"Mum..." Rose started before she noticed the Christmas Tree. That wasn't the one that was up before she left with Mickey. "Where'd you get that tree?" Causing everyone to look at the new tree. "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"I thought it was you." Jackie said nervously.

"How can it be me?" Rose asked.

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door and there it was." Jackie said.

"No, that wasn't me." Rose said getting a bad feeling.

"Then who was it?" Jackie asked. Rose grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her away from the tree as the lights began to turn on my themselves.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Rose said as the tree started spinning and playing 'Jingle Bells'. This couldn't be happening now. Why was this happening now? The Doctor was still regenerating! Rose put her arms around her mother to try and shield her as she backed up, forcing Mickey to back up as the tree started to head towards them.

"Let's go! Quickly, get out!" Mickey cried pushing Rose and Jackie towards the front door before picking up a chair to try and stop the tree.

"We've got to save the Doctor!" Rose cried running into her room as her mother tried to get the front door open.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked turning from the front door to look at Rose.

"We can't just leave him!" Rose told her shocked that her mother could even think about leaving the Doctor alone with a killer Christmas tree with no way to protect himself.

"Mickey!" Jackie cried when she looked over and saw that Mickey hadn't moved and the trees was easily destroying the chair. "Mickey! Get out, got out!"

"Mickey! Get out of there!" Rose cried and Mickey dropped the chair and ran into Rose's room.

"No! Leave him, just leave him!" Jackie yelled and Rose glared at her.

"Get in here!" Mickey yelled and Jackie looked between them and the tree for a minute before running into the room. Mickey closed the door as the tree broke through some glass. "Help me move this!" Mickey said and Jackie quickly helped him push an armoire in front of the door.

"Doctor, please, I know you can hear me. I need you to try and wake up." Rose said and the Doctor wanted to tell her that he was trying. Oh God, he was trying, but nothing he did seemed to work. He hated himself right now, his Rose was in danger and needed his help, yet he could do nothing but lay there and listen as she was attacked.

Rose looked around the room and noticed that her mother had hung the Doctor's leather jacket up. She ran to it and began digging in the pockets searching for the Doctor's screwdriver. She quickly found it and flew back over to the Doctor's side and put it in his hand right before the tree came bursting through the door throwing Jackie and Mickey away.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie yelled.

"Help me." Rose whispered into the Doctor's ear allowing him to find the strength to pull himself out of his coma. He shot up and pointed his screwdriver at the tree that was trying to kill his Rose causing it to explode. Jackie and Mickey looked at the Doctor in shock as he glared at the place that the tree had once been.

"Remote control." The Doctor informed before forcing himself to get out of the bed. "But who's controlling it?" Rose quickly followed him as he grabbed a house coat and put it on while storming outside. He didn't have much time before he was pulled back into the coma and he wanted to find out as much as he could, while he still had the chance. Rose jogged after him and he walked out on to the walk way until he spotted the Santas standing in the parking lot looking at them.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asked.

"Shh." Rose shushed him knowing that the Doctor was trying to think. Without saying anything, the Doctor slowly raised his screwdriver at them as he glared at them. These were the things that were attacking his Rose while he was unable to protect her. The Santas backed up a few steps before they were transported away.

"They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they?" Mickey said with a laugh before look at the Doctor, "I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off."

"Pilot Fish." The Doctor muttered.

"What?" Rose asked him resting a hand on his arm.

"They were just pilot fish." He told her before groaning in pain as a his body gave a jolt sending him flying into the wall behind him. Rose and everyone quickly moved to grab him to make sure he was okay.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I woke up too soon." He panted out. "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He said right before a cloud of golden dust forced its way out of his mouth. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries off me for a couple of years!" He cried as his body gave another jolt, sending him toppling on top of Rose.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Jackie cried pulling him off Rose and leaning him against the railing.

"My head!" The Doctor cried as Rose knelt in front of him and began running her hands through his hair, trying to sooth his pain. "I'm having a neural implosion. I need..."

"What do you need?" Jackie asked cutting him off.

"I need..." The Doctor tried again as he tried to think of what he needed, but his mind was so jumbled up because of the neural implosion that it was nearly impossible.

"Just say. Tell me, tell me. Painkillers? Aspirin?" Jackie cut him off once more.

"I need..." The Doctor tried again trying to think, but the pain and Jackie wasn't making it any easier to concentrate.

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know. Pepto-Bismol?" Jackie cut him off.

"I need..." The Doctor said glaring at her trying to get her to shut up so he could think.

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C, vitamin D, Vitamin E!" Jackie cut him off again.

"I need..." The Doctor said.

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup? Nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Oh, soup and a little ham sandwich?" Jackie asked.

"I need you to shut up." The Doctor snapped at her and Jackie looked at Mickey in shock as Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much." Jackie said as the Doctor cried out in pain as his body gave a jolt that once again sent him toppling on top of Rose. Mickey and Jackie helped him up and lent him against the wall across from where he had once been.

"We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish then..." The Doctor said putting his hand in the pocket of his dressing gown, to pull out his screwdriver and found an apple in the pocket. "Why is there an apple in my dressing gown?" He asked pulling out a green apple confusing both him and Rose as to why it was in there.

"Oh, that's Howard's, sorry." Jackie explained.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" The Doctor asked confused.

"He gets hungry." Jackie told him.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor asked.

"Sometimes." Jackie said before the Doctor cried out in pain, and had Jackie and Mickey not been holding him up against the wall, he would have most likely landed on Rose again as his body gave another jolt.

"Brain collapsing." The Doctor groaned out before grabbing a hold of Rose's hand. "The...The pilot fish...The pilot fish means there's something... There's something..." The Doctor groaned out before gritting his teeth, he had to warn her before he slipped back into the coma. "Something is coming." He told her before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, falling on top of Rose, and he was once stuck in a coma.

"Come, lets get him back to bed." Rose said as she as she lifted him up. Mickey quickly helped her and the two of them carried him back to the apartment and back into Rose's old be. By that time the Doctor had broken into a cold sweat and shivers, Rose quickly covered him up with not only the comforter but also the dressing gown as her mum ran and got her a wet cloth and Mickey left to go grab his laptop. Rose took the clothe from her mother and knelt on the bed beside his head and began to dab his head with the cloth.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line, is that alright?" Rose heard Mickey say shocking her that he was even back, she had been so focused on the Doctor that she didn't hear him come back in.

"Yeah, keep account of it." Jackie told him and the clock chimed midnight as she walked into Rose's room as Rose checked the Doctor's hearts. "Christmas Day." She said handing Rose a cup of tea. "Any change?"

"He's worse." Rose muttered trying not to cry. "Just one heart beating."

"Here we go!" Mickey called out to them and Rose nodded to her mother to go look and see what Mickey had found as she continued to take care of the Doctor. "Pilot fish. Scavengers like the Doctor said. Harmless, they're tiny. But the point is this little fish swim alongside the big fish." He called back to her.

"What? You mean like sharks?" She asked.

"Great big sharks." Mickey informed her. "So what the Doctor means is we had them, now we get the shark."

"Something's coming." Rose muttered. "How close?" Rose asked him.

"There's no way of telling. But the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy." Mickey said.

"Funny sort of rocks." Rose heard her mother say confusing her enough to get off the bed and walk out of her room to look at what her mum was looking at. On the telly was a distorted picture of what her mother had assumed was rocks, after looking at it Rose was able to see that it wasn't actually rocks.

"That's not rocks." Rose said.

"This is being transmitted via Mission Control and it's coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning." An announcer on the telly said as the screen cleared to show and alien race that growled out something in their language that no one on earth could understand. Rose quickly ran back to the Doctor, scared that these aliens would magically appear in the apartment and take her Doctor from her.

"Rose." Mickey called her and she poked her head out of her room. "Come take a look. I've got access to the military." Rose gasped and ran back out of her room and to Mickey and his laptop looking over his shoulder. "They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast and it's coming this way."

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." Mickey said suddenly the screen changed to a group of aliens sending them a message. "Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked.

"No. I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head all the time, wherever I am." Rose said.

"So why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit and..." Rose drifting off.

"He's broken." Jackie said and Rose turned and glared at her.

"Don't say that mum! The Doctor isn't broken!" Rose cried before running back into her room and knelt next the bed and took the Doctor's hand as she began running her other hand through his surprisingly soft hair. "Come on, Doctor. What do you need? What is it you need? Tell me." Rose begged as she laid her head on his chest as tears welled up in her eyes. The Doctor wanted so badly to reach out and lay his hand on her head and tell her that everything would be alright, that he would never leave her as he felt her slowly fall asleep.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this." The Doctor heard Jackie tell Mickey. "The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us. Save Rose."

"She really loves him, don't she?" Mickey asked and Jackie sighed.

**-Nineteen-**

"What is wrong with you? Jason?" Someone asked out side her window called waking Rose woke up with a jolt. Rose sat up and checked on the Doctor to see that he had stopped sweating and shaking. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right back." Rose whispered to him before leaving the room and opening the door to see her neighbor following her husband who seemed to be in a trance. "Sandra!" Rose called out to her as Mickey and Jackie stepped out of the apartment.

"For no reason...he's just walking. He won't stop walking. There's a sort of light thing. Jason?" Sandra said running after Jason. Rose stepped farther out of the apartment to see that Jason wasn't the only one in a trance. They watched as the people climbed up to the top of every building they could get to and walked up to the edge as if about to jump.

"What do we do?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing." Jackie said. "There's no one to save us. Not anymore." She said and Rose glared at her.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! The Doctor will save us!" Rose cried turning to run back into the apartment with Jackie and Mickey following her.

**-TBC-**


	20. The Christmas Invasion Pt. 2

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time." Rose heard Harriet Jones on the telly and ran into the living room. "It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been canceled." Harriet said before looking off to the side at someone off screen. "Did we ask about the royal family? Oh." Harriet said before looking back at the camera. "They're on the roof. But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor... if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor, if anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor, help us." Rose turned and looked at her bedroom door, knowing that the Doctor was trying his hardest to heal as fast as he can so that he can save the world.

"He's gone, Rose. The Doctor's gone. He's left you, Rose." Jackie whispered to her and she glared at her mum.

"He didn't leave me, he's right there! And once he's done regenerating he'll save me! He'll save all of us!" Rose said right before every window was blown out.

"What was that?" Jackie asked.

"I'll go and see." Mickey said before running out of the apartment.

"We have to get the Doctor out of here!" Rose said.

"But where will we take him?" Jackie asked.

"The TARDIS, that's the only place where he can be safe." Rose said and Jackie ran into the kitchen.

"What are you doing mum?" Rose asked.

"If we're going to be in that ship, I'm getting us some food." Jackie said as she put on some water to boil to make a fresh batch of tea.

"The TARDIS has plenty of food." Rose told her mum.

"You don't know that. If the translations are not working because the Doctor is broke..." Jackie started as she began to fill up a bag full of food.

"The Doctor is not broken!" Rose yelled.

"...Then the TARDIS kitchen might not be working. I'm just making sure we are prepared." Jackie said and Mickey ran back into the apartment.

"It's the space ship! It's here!" Mickey informed them.

"Mickey, we're gonna carry him." Rose said pulling the comforter off the Doctor and quickly slipped the dressing gown on him.

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The TARDIS, it's the only safe place on earth." Rose said as Mickey helped her lift the Doctor out of the bed and drug him out of the room. They quickly left the apartment with Jackie following them with 10 bags of food, how her mother had quickly packed all that, Rose didn't know. As quickly as they could Mickey and Rose carried him down the stairs and to the TARDIS. Rose and Mickey gently sat the Doctor on the floor as Jackie ran in dropping the bags that had managed to survive the trip there.

"No chance you can fly this thing?" Mickey asked.

 _I am too weak to fly, my Wolf._  The TARDIS whispered.

"Not any more, no." Rose said.

"Well, you did it before." Mickey said.

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's sort of forbidden. If I try it again, I think the universe rips in half." Rose said quickly making up an excuse.

"Ah. Better not, then." Mickey said.

"Maybe not." Rose muttered.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asked.

"Until the Doctor is done regenerating, yes." Rose said.

"Right. Here we go. Nice cup if tea." Jackie said pouring a cup of tea from a thermos. "Mickey, be a dear and get the rest of the food."

"Alright." Mickey said running out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him. Jackie took a sip of the tea before giving a humorous laugh.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end." Jackie said as Rose sat down next to the Doctor and began running her hand through his hair. "Very British." Jackie said walking over to them. "How does this thing work?" Jackie asked and Rose turned to see her looking at the screen. "'Cause if it picks up TV, maybe we can see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you to tune it?"

"Ask the TARDIS. The Doctor usually hits it with his trusty hammer, as you know, but I'm sure if you ask the TARDIS she'll tune it for you." Rose said as Jackie began to press buttons that she remembered seeing the Doctor press a few times causing the screen to start sending out a signal. "What did you do?"

"Maybe it's a distress signal." Jackie said.

 _We have been transported onto the Sycorax ship._  The TARDIS informed Rose.

"Where's Mickey?" Rose asked standing up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jackie asked 

"To find Mickey and help him, it might start raining missiles out there." Rose said and walked out of the TARDIS and on the spaceship. She screamed when a Sycorax grabbed her, for some reason she had not been expecting that.

"Rose!" Jackie yelled dropping the thermos and ran out of the ship.

"Get off! Get off of me!" Rose cried before noticing her mum had ran out of the TARDIS but left the door wide open. "The door! Close the door!" Jackie quickly ran and closed the door before a Sycorax grabbed her.

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor heard Jackie yell as the spilled tea began to steam, his body took a deep breath.

"Rose. Jackie" Harriet yelled when she saw the Sycorax dragging them over towards her. The Sycorax pushed Rose causing her to stumble into Harriet who caught her. "Rose, I've got you. My Lord. Oh my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?" She asked them.

"No." Jackie said.

"Shut up mum, he's here, he's just... he'll be here." Rose told both women. The Alien that Rose assumed was the leader began speaking to her, but she was unable to understand him.

"'The Yellow girl, she had the clever blue box.'" A man translated for her. "'Therefore she speaks for your planet.'"

"But she can't." Harriet said.

"Yeah, I can." Rose said.

"Don't you dare." Jackie said.

"Someone's got to be the Doctor until he finishes regenerating." Rose muttered to Jackie and Harriet grabbed her arm.

"But you could die." Harriet said.

"It never stopped him." Rose said pulling her arm out of Harriet's grasp before taking a few steps towards the leader causing all the other Sycoraxes to roar.

"I, um...I address the Sycorax..." Rose said nervously hoping that the Doctor would heal soon. "According to Article 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." Rose said trying to stall and give the Doctor as much time as she could while also trying to sound like she knew what she was doing, and she remembered the Doctor told her that the Shadow Proclamation was like the police. "I command you to leave this world with all the authority of... the Slitheen Parliament of Rexicoricophalvitorius and, um..." Rose stumbled trying to think of what else to say, "The Gelth Confederacy..." Rose said and the leader began walking up to her, "As, uh, sanctioned...by the Mighty Jagrafess and... Oh! The Daleks. Now leave this planet in peace! In peace..." Rose trailed off and the Sycoraxes began laughing at her before the leader began speaking to her.

"'You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die.'" The man translated.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Harriet yelled.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Jackie yelled as both she and Harriet tried to get to her but was stopped by the guards.

"'Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?'" The man began translating as the leader began to once again speak. "'We are the Sycorax and we stride the darkness.'" The leader hissed at her causing her to gasp. "'Next to use, you are but a wailing child.'"

"If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion then your world will be gutted." The leader told her without needing the man to translate alerting Rose to the fact that the TARDIS was working which meant that the Doctor was done regenerating. "And your people enslaved."

"Hold on, that's English." The man that had still been translating said once he realized he could understand the Sycorax without needing the translator.

"He's talking English." Harriet said.

"You're talking English." Jackie said.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" The leader spat at them.

"That's English." Rose said before looking at everyone behind her. "Can you hear English?"

"Yeah, that's English." Jackie said and Harriet nodded.

"Definitely English." The Man said.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" The leader yelled.

"If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working." Rose said out loud only to inform everyone else so that they knew what was happening. "Which means..." Rose trailed looking towards the TARDIS smirking as the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors.

"Did you miss me?" The Doctor asked her with a smirk.

"Why, did you go some where?" Rose asked, the Doctor went to answer when the Sycorax leader swung his electrocuted whip towards at Rose. As quick as he could the Doctor ran over to her and grabbed the whip before it could even touch her. He wrapped it around his hand before he pulled and ripped it out of the leader's hand.

"You can have someone's eye out with that." The Doctor said glaring at the Sycorax as he walked up to the leader.

"How dare..." The leader cried grabbing a staff and moved to hit the Doctor with it, but the Doctor grabbed it and broke it over his knee.

"Just can't get the staff." The Doctor growled out to him, "Now, you just wait. I'm busy." He told the leader before turning to look at everyone there. "Jackie, hello! No, wait, you gave up on me. And you were going to leave me to die!" The Doctor said frowning at her before he turned to look at Harriet Jones. "And Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This is Your Life." Before spinning around to look at both Jackie and Rose. "Tea! That's all I needed. A good cup of tea." He said walking up to Rose who was smiling at him, glad he was alright. "Super-heated infusion of free radicals and tannin, just the thing for healing the synapses." He informed everyone with a smiled before looking at Rose with a serious look. "Now, first things first. Be honest... how do I look?"

"Different." Rose said looking him up and down.

"Good different or bad different." The Doctor asked her.

"Good different. Definitely good." Rose said giver him her 'Rose smile' causing him to smile back before he schooled his face to look serious again.

"Am I. . . Ginger?" The Doctor asked slowly and Rose looked at his hair closely to see what the color of it was.

"No, your just sort of brown." Rose and the Doctor whined.

"Oh, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." He whined causing Rose to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his antics. "And you, Rose Tyler, my beautiful, strong, pink and yellow Rose Tyler never gave up on me. Unlike some people named Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler. Oh, that's rude. Is that the sort of man I am now? Am I rude? Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor told her.

"He's the Doctor." Rose said walking over and grabbing his hand, resting her head against his shoulder.

"What happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asked confused.

"I'm him." The Doctor said walking closer to Harriet as he wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder, not caring about the glare that he was receiving from Jackie. "I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything." The Doctor said smirking at Rose.

"But you can't be." Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war, It was the thought of your mother being on her own." The Doctor told her.

"Oh, my God." Harriet whispered.

"Did you win the election?" The Doctor asked.

"Landslide majority." Harriet said with a humble smile.

"If I might interrupt?" The Sycorax leader said and the Doctor turned around, taking his arm from around Rose and walked over to him.

"Yes. Sorry. Hello, big fella." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Who exactly are you?" The leader asked.

"Well, that's the question." The Doctor said.

"I demand to know who you are!" The leader ordered.

"I don't know!" The Doctor said imitating the Sycorax leader. "See, that's the thing, I'm the Doctor but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." The Doctor said as he began to walk around the leader. "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He asked looking over at Rose and winked at her causing her to blush. "A right old misery? Life and soul?" The Doctor said then began to make his way around the room. "Right-handed, left-handed, a gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor, a liar, a nervous wreck? I mean judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." The Doctor said and noticed a big, red button and laughed. "And how am I gonna react when I see this?" He said pointing to the button. "A great big threatening button." He said then ran up to it with everyone following him. "A great bit threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances. Am I right?" The Doctor asked the leader. "Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix. Hmm? Hold on. What's feeding it?" The Doctor asked crouching down and opened a small compartment under the button. "And what have we got here?" The Doctor asked seeing a metal bowl with what looked like blood in it, he stuck a finger into it. "Blood?" He asked standing up before putting the finger in his mouth making Rose and everyone else flinch in disgust. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A positive, with just a dash of iron." The Doctor said before sticking out his tongue in disgust at the after taste as he whipped his fingers on his pajamas. "But that means... Blood control. Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control in years!" He cried excitedly. "You're controlling all the A positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem, 'cause I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." The Doctor said and slammed his hand on the button.

"No!" Everyone yelled and moved to stop him, though they were to late.

"You killed them!" The man cried.

"What do you think, big fella?" The Doctor asked the leader. "Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live." The leader said.

"'Allow'? You've no choice." The Doctor said with a laugh. "That's all blood control is. Cheap bit of Voodoo." The Doctor informed them before he once again began to wonder around the room. "Scares the pants off you but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis, you can hypnotize someone to act like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." The leader announced.

"Well, yeah, you could. Yeah. You could do that, of course you could. But why?" The Doctor asked before motioning to Rose and everyone else with her. "Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and, blinking, step into the sun," The Doctor started quoting the Lion King and Rose was barely able to keep her laughter in, "There is more to see, than can ever be seen, more to do than... No, hold on." The Doctor said cutting himself off and Rose let out a few giggles and the Doctor looked at her with a smirk, achieving what he had wanted. "Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone."

"Or what?" The leader demanded.

"Or..." The Doctor said and pulled a guard's sword from it's sheath before the guard could stop him and held it up towards the leader getting into a fighting stance. "I challenge you!" The Doctor told the leader causing all of the Sycorax to laugh. "Well, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" The Doctor asked as the leader pulled out his sword as Rose made her way over to him.

"You are this world's champion?" The leader asked.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you've just summed me up." The Doctor said taking off his dressing gown and tossed it to Rose. "So, do you accept my challenge? Or are you just a..." The Doctor said a few words in his native tongue that the TARDIS did not translate causing the leader to hiss at him which allowed everyone to know that what ever the Doctor said, it wasn't a complement. Both the Doctor and the leader held up their swords by the blades as the rest of the Sycorax roared before they knelt in front of each other.

"For the planet?" The leader asked.

"For the planet." The Doctor confirmed before the two of them sprang up and started to fight. The leader caused the Doctor to stumble and laughed at him as Rose looked on in worry. The Doctor glanced at her before turned all his focus on the leader.

"Look out!" Rose cried out when the leader nearly hit him.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. I wouldn't have thought of that otherwise. Thanks." The Doctor called back before going back to fighting the leader, who elbowed him in the stomach. The Doctor then began leading the leader towards a door. "Bit of fresh air?" He asked as he opened the door and ran out it with the leader, Rose, Jackie, Harriet, the man, and a few guards running after him. The leader and him fought on the side of the spaceship, with the leader pushing him back towards the edge. The leader punched the Doctor in the nose and Rose took a few steps towards the Doctor intending to help him. "Stay back!" The Doctor yelled at her causing the leader to spin around to look at her as if waiting for something. "Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." The Doctor informed before going back to fighting the leader. The leader knocked the Doctor to the grounded at the very edge of the ship and cut off his right arm. "You cut my hand off."

"Sycorax!" The leader yelled as he began walking around the outside of the spaceship in victory.

"And now I know what sort of man I am." The Doctor said standing up and moved away from the edge placing himself between the door and the leader. "I'm lucky 'cause quite by chance, I'm still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." The Doctor said holding up his right arm and grew his hand back and not have to take away years of his life to do so.

"Witchcraft." The leader hissed.

"Time Lord." The Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Rose cried quickly pulled a sword from one of the guards and tossed it to him.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" The Doctor asked catching the sword and spun it around in his new hand.

"You've always been and will always be my Doctor." Rose told him giving him her 'Rose smile'.

"You wanna know the best bit? This new hand... it's a fightin' hand!" The Doctor yelled before going back to fight the leader, this time with the upper hand. The Doctor was able to take the leader's sword from him and hit him in the gut with the butt of his and the leader's sword, knocking him to the ground a the edge of the space ship. "I win." The Doctor growled pointing the tip of his sword a the leader's throat.

"Then kill me." The leader told him.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command. Leave this planet an never return. What do you say?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." The leader said and the Doctor pushed the tip of the sword harder into the leader's neck.

"Swear on the blood of your species." The Doctor growled.

"I swear." The leader said.

"There we are then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fella." The Doctor said as he turned and made his way back to Rose while stabbing the sword into the ship.

"Bravo." Harriet cried clapping.

"That says it all. Bravo." Rose said running up to him with his dressing gown and helped him put it on before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her as close to him as he could as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Not bad for a man in his jim-jams. Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man." The Doctor said as they slowly made their way over to Jackie and the rest of them, the two of them never letting go of each other. "Hold on, what have I got in here?" He asked and reached into his pocket and pulled out a satsuma. "A satsuma." The Doctor said in confusion causing Rose to laugh as he showed it to her. "Ah, that friend of yours, Jackie. He does like his snacks, doesn't he." He called to Jackie tossing the satsuma in the air. "But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" The Doctor said catching the satsuma and once again showing it to Rose. "You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma." The Doctor said as he heard the leader of the Sycorax get up and grab his sword. "Who wants a satsuma..." The leader gave a battle cry as he ran towards the Doctor and Rose, the Doctor threw the satsuma at the button on the wall, hitting it and sent the leader falling towards earth. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." The Doctor growled pulling Rose even closer to him. The Doctor and Rose lead the group back into the space ship and towards the TARDIS before he stopped them and looked around at the Sycorax. "By ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of the riches, its people, its potential, when you talk of the Earth, then makes sure that you tell them this. It is defended." The Doctor announced to them right before the Sycorax teleported them back down to Earth.

"Where are we?" Rose asked looking around the lot trying to figure out where they were dropped off at.

"We're just off Bloxsome Road. We're just round the corner. We did it!" Jackie cried

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." The Doctor told her as they watch the ship begin to leave, he wanted to make sure they were going to actually listen to him before he celebrated. He wanted to know that his Rose would be safe. When the Doctor saw that they were indeed leaving, he smiled and squeezed her shoulder as she squeezed him in return.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Jackie cheered.

"Yeah. Don't come back!" Rose cheered laughing in relief and excitement. Her Doctor was safe and out of his regeneration coma and planet Earth was defended.

"It is defended!" Jackie cried as she ran and hugged everyone.

"My Doctor." Harriet said walking up to the Doctor and Rose.

"Prime Minister." The Doctor said before Harriet pulled them into a group hug, just knowing from the way Rose and the Doctor were holding each other that they would not let the other go for a while, if at all.

"Absolutely the same man." Harriet said smiling at him before turning to look at the retreating space ship. "Are there many more out there?"

"Ooh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousand of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Everyday you're sending out probes, messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed, more and more." The Doctor informed Harriet. "You better get used to it."

"Rose!" Mickey yelled running over to them.

"Mickey." Rose called as the Doctor pulled her even closer, if it was even possible.

"Talking of trouble..." The Doctor muttered in annoyance and Rose smiled up at him.

"Oh, my God! Rose." Mickey cried running over to them them.

"He did it, Mickey!" Jackie cried running over to Mickey pulling him into a hug as Rose and the Doctor slowly made their way over to them as a mobile began to ring.

"That's all I needed. Cup of tea." The Doctor said and Jackie looked at everyone smugly.

"I said so." Jackie said.

"Look at him though." Rose said beaming up at the Doctor from his side.

"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"Of course he is!" Rose said and the Doctor smiled at her.

"Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!" Mickey cried.

"Come here, you." The Doctor said and pulled Jackie and Mickey into a group hug with him and Rose.

"Are you better?" Jackie asked him as they pulled out of the hug.

"It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready." The Doctor heard the man tell Harriet.

"You left me." Mickey told Rose and Jackie as the Doctor turned to look at Harriet. "And I thought 'What do I do with the food?'"

"Tell them to fire." The Doctor heard Harriet say after he turned back to his small, human family.

"Fire at will." The Doctor heard right before five beams around the city shot up and destroyed the ship that had just hit the outer atmosphere.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked and the Doctor turned his head to glare at Harriet.

"That was murder." The Doctor growled out.

"That was defense." Harriet said. "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving." The Doctor said tightening his hold on Rose to keep himself from doing something that would endanger Rose's life.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell the others about Earth." Harriet said. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mr. Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case, we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's golden age." The Doctor said sadly.

"It comes with a price." Harriet said.

"I gave them the wrong warning." The Doctor growled. "I should have told them to run as fast as they can. Run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." Harriet said.

"And I should have stopped you." The Doctor said.

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" Harriet said and the Doctor pulled away from Rose to walk up to Harriet, his face showing that the Oncoming Storm was here.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, 'cause I'm a completely new man." He growled getting in her face. "I could bring down your government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that." Harriet told him sadly.

"No. You're right. Not a single word. Just six." The Doctor said.

"I don't think so." Harriet said.

"Six words." The Doctor growled out.

"Stop it." Harriet ordered.

"Six." The Doctor said before walking over to her assistant taking out his headset. "Don't you think she looks tired?" He whispered in the man's ear looking over at Harriet before making his way back over to Rose. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to lead his human family away.

"What did he say?" The Doctor heard Harriet as the man.

"Nothing, really." The man said nervously.

"What did he say? Doctor!" Harriet called after them, he felt Rose try to turn and look at her but tightened his hold and kept her from looking, no need to give her the attention she wanted. "What did you say, Doctor? Doctor!" She cried as they walked away. "I'm sorry." He heard her whisper as they left, but it was too late. No second chances.

**-Twenty-**

Rose, Jackie, and Mickey gathered around the dinning table that held their Christmas dinner on it. Rose kept glancing at the door wondering if the Doctor would actually join them after he got changed like he promised them. Mickey began carving the Christmas Turkey and passed slices of it out, Rose even made him put a slice on the plate that she had put down for the Doctor. Rose had just sat down from passing out the greens and mash potatoes when she heard the front door close. She looked over to see the Doctor nervously standing there in a pinstripe suit, a brown floor length jacket, and trainers on. He smiled at her and she smiled back before motioning to the chair next to her.

Once the Doctor sat down he pulled four Christmas Crackers and handed one to everyone, keeping one for himself. "Who wants to go first?" The Doctor asked.

"You should." Rose said and the Doctor held out one end of his cracker towards Rose who grabbed it and pulled. There was a loud pop and the Doctor won a red crown, he smiled and put it on his head.

"Alright, Rose, your turn." The Doctor said as Rose held out her cracker for him to grab, they pulled and it came apart with a loud pop as the Doctor won again.

"Oh, that's yours." The Doctor said handing it to Rose seeing as he had already won one. Rose took it and pulled out a pink crown.

"It's pink! It should be yours." Rose told her mother as she put it on as the Doctor gave her a loving look. "Look, it's Harriet Jones." Rose said noticing Harriet on the telly and everyone turned to look at it.

"Prime Minister, is it true you're no longer fit to be in position?" A reporter asked Harriet as the Doctor stood up and pulled some reading glasses from his pocket as he moved closer to the telly.

"No. Now can we talk about other things?" Harriet asked.

"Is it true you're unfit for office?" Another reporter asked.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health. I don't know where these stories are coming from." Harriet said as the apartment phone began to ring. "And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified."

"Are you going to resign?" Another reporter asked.

"On today of all days, I find I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine." Harriet said.

"It's Bev. She says go look outside." Jackie said catching the Doctor's attention.

"Why? Rose asked as the Doctor turned around to look at his human family, taking off his glasses.

"I don't know. Just go outside and look. Come on, shift." Jackie hanging up the phone as everyone quickly ran outside and out of the building to see what looked like snow falling. Rose looked up and saw what looked like shooting stars in the sky.

"Oh, that's beautiful." She breathed out as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him and he walked over towards the TARDIS. "What are they? Meteors?"

"It's the spaceship, breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow. It's ash." The Doctor informed them.

"Okay, not so beautiful." Rose muttered.

"And this is a brand-new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new." The Doctor said.

"And what about you? What are you gonna do next?" Rose asked.

"Well...back to the TARDIS, same old life." The Doctor said and Rose suddenly got scared that the Doctor would leave her here seeing as he  _had_  sent her there in the first place, and she  _had_  caused him to regenerate to save her. And he  _did_  say he was a no more chances kind of man, did that mean she had lost her chance with him?

"On your own?" She whispered, afraid of the answer. The Doctor's hearts froze. Did she not want to continue traveling with him? Had he done something wrong? Was she still mad at him for tricking her into the TARDIS to send her back home so that she would be safe.

"Why, don't you want to come?" The Doctor asked worried he wouldn't be able to convince her to stay if need be, he didn't know if he could live without her anymore.

"Of course I want to come." Rose said quickly.

"Do you really?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes!" Rose said.

"Well, I just thought...because of everything..." The Doctor muttered trailing off.

"Yeah, I thought 'cause of everything...you might not want me anymore." Rose muttered.

"Oh, I can never not want you. I'd love you to come." The Doctor said with a sigh of relief.

"Okay." Rose said with her own sigh of relief and smiled at him causing him to smile back at her.

"You're never gonna stay, are you?" Mickey asked.

"There's just so much out there." Rose said turning to look at Mickey. "So much to see. I've got to."

"Yeah." Mickey muttered sadly.

"Well, where are we going first?" Jackie asked.

"You're coming too?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course, or have you forgotten that wherever Rose goes, I go." Jackie said.

"But, I thought, that, you know, after everything we've been through that I proved that I can protect Rose enough to earn my right to travel with Rose, you know, without you." The Doctor said nervously tugging on his ear. This would ruin some of the more romantic planets that he had planned to take Rose to, and that also ruled out all the couples cruises and resorts.

"Oh, but you're a new man, don't know who you are yet. Been saying so yourself." Jackie said smirking at the Doctor groaned. "You could be a man that actively goes looking for trouble."

"Trouble's just the bits in-between." The Doctor said with a smile causing Rose and Jackie to snort at him. "It's all waiting out there, Jackie. And it's brand-new to me. All those planets, creatures and horizons, haven't seem them yet. Not with these eyes. And it is gonna be..." The Doctor said then looked at Rose with a loving look. "Fantastic.

"So, where are we gonna go first?" Rose asked.

"Um..." The Doctor said then pointed to some random direction in the sky. "That way." He said before a thought hit him. "No, hold on." He said then moved his head a centimeter to the left. "That way."

"That way." Rose said smiling leaning closer to him.

"You think?" He asked her turning into look from the sky towards her with a loving look as he tilted his head closer towards hers.

"Yeah. That way." Rose muttered leaning in closer to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch Jackie's hand forced it's way in between their faces and the Doctor's face was pushed away from Rose's.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Jackie asked and the Doctor groaned, if this was any indication of what was to come, he was going to kill someone.

**-TBC-**


	21. New Earth Pt. 1

"So, where are we going?" Rose asked holding on to the console as the Doctor ran around it flipping switches and hitting buttons. Rose heard the TARDIS ask her to hit a button that would help stabilize them and did so, a second later the Doctor poked his head around the console and looked at her with a confused look.

"Did you just hit that button?" The Doctor asked nodding his head to the button Rose had just hit.

"Nope." Rose said innocently and the Doctor looked at her for a minute before smiling and going back to running around the console flipping switches and hitting buttons, with Rose occasionally hitting buttons and flipping switches he missed. Jackie was sitting on the captain's chair watching the two with a small smile, the two were perfect for each other, though she would not tell them that, nor go easy on him. If he wanted to be with her daughter then he would have to work for her.

"Further than we've ever gone before." The Doctor said answering Rose's question as he landed the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Why don't we go and see?" The Doctor said and Rose took off towards the door opening the door and became awestruck by the beauty of the place the Doctor had brought them, the Doctor followed her out

"It's the year five billion and twenty-three. We're in the galaxy M87 and this..." The Doctor said looking around with a huge smile on his face, he knew his pink and yellow Rose would like this place. "This is New Earth."

"It's just..." Rose started still in aw. "That's just..." Rose muttered.

"Not bad." The Doctor said smirking at the fact that she was still in aw of everything, "Not bad at all."

"That amazing." Rose was finally able to get out. "I'll never get used to this, never." Rose said and began to jump up and down. The Doctor turned and watched her, trying his hardest to look at her face, but it was very difficult to focus on her face when she was jumping up and down. "Different ground beneath my feet." Rose stopped jumping both to the Doctor's relief and disappointment as Jackie finally made her way out of the TARDIS. "Different sky."

"Don't know what you're going on about, it's looks like the same old Earth to me." Jackie said smirking.

"But Jackie this is new new new new new new new new new new new new new new Earth." The Doctor said. Jackie stared at the Doctor for a few seconds before she started jumping up and down, the Doctor turned his head to look at Rose in confusion on what her mother was doing. After a few seconds of jumping Jackie stopped.

"Feels like the same Earth to me." Jackie said before looking confused. "What's that smell?" She asked and the Doctor bent down to pick up a piece of grass and showed it to them.

"Apple grass." The Doctor said.

"Apple grass." Rose repeated with a small laugh.

"Okay, so maybe the ground is just a little bit different." Jackie muttered with a smile.

"It's beautiful." Rose said never taking her eyes off the Doctor who was watching her with a loving look. "Oh, I love this." Rose said and wrapped her arm around his and pushed herself up against him. "Can I just say, traveling with you...I love it." Rose said as the two of them stared into each other's eyes.

"Me, too." The Doctor said and began to lean in to kiss her when Jackie cleared her throat. "Come on." The Doctor said taking Rose's hand in his and ran down the hill to a spot that he knew his Rose would love and where they would be able to lie in the grass and get a good view of the city. Jackie quickly followed them laughing in her head, this was going to be fun. When they got to the spot, the Doctor took his jacket off and laid it on the ground before laying on it, pulling Rose down to lay beside him on it, leaving Jackie to sit on the grass.

"So, what's happened to get us here?" Jackie asked once they were all settled, her on the grass and Rose and the Doctor cuddling on his jacket.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted." The Doctor said.

"That was our first date." Rose said with a fond smile.

"We had chips." The Doctor said as he ran his fingers through Rose's hair as he remembered them getting chips. Jackie cleared her throat bringing the Doctor out of his memory, "So, anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. As soon as the Earth burns up, oh, they get all nostalgic. Big revival movement. They find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit, lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in." The Doctor said.

"What's the city called?" Rose asked.

"New New York." The Doctor said.

"Oh, come on." Rose said.

"It is! It's the City of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." The Doctor said as Rose and the Doctor stared at each other, easily forgetting that Jackie was there with them. The Doctor ran his hand through his Rose's hair, stopping it at the back of her head and pulled her to him as he rolled them over so that he was laying on top of her. He perched himself on his arms and stared down at her with a loving smile, not noticing Jackie watching them intently, waiting to see what the Doctor would do before she interfered. "What?" The Doctor whispered to Rose as she bit her lip.

"You're so different." Rose whispered as she lifted up a hand and placed it on his cheek, the Doctor leaned into her touch. "Before I felt as if there was a wall between you and the rest of the universe, but now, now I don't feel like that."

"New New Doctor." The Doctor said, "The wall is still there, it's just, it's perimeters are wider." The Doctor told her "I've allowed myself to allow a few people into my hearts."

"Am I one of those people?" Rose asked.

"Most definitely." The Doctor whispered and bent his head intending on kissing Rose when he was suddenly pushed off her and into the grass as Jackie sat down on his jacket.

"That's better, I was starting to get apple grass stains." Jackie said and the Doctor groaned loudly as he let his head drop to the groaned with a soft 'thud' as he threw his arm over his eyes. He was going to find a way to kiss his Rose, preferably whenever Jackie wasn't around to kill him afterwards.

"Can we go and visit New New York? So good they named it twice." Rose asked.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." The Doctor said as they stood up and he nodded towards a hospital.

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked as the Doctor picked up his jacket and started putting it back on but had a bit of trouble as the wind kept blowing his other sleeve out of his reach.

"Some sort of hospital."The Doctor said as Rose helped him put his jacket on. "Green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this." The Doctor said and pulled out his psychic paper and opened it up to show 'Ward 26. Please Come.' "Someone wants to see me." The Doctor said putting the psychic paper up.

"Oh, and here I thought we had just stopped off to do some sightseeing." Jackie said as the Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Come on, then, let's go and buy some grapes." Rose said and the Doctor smiled at her before they began walking towards the hospital.

**-Twenty One-**

"A bit rich coming from you." Jackie said laughing as they entered the hospital. The Doctor turned his head and playfully glared at her.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." The Doctor said, tightening his hold around Rose's waist as they walked.

"The pleasure gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next 15 minutes." The PA announced as the Doctor started leading them towards the lifts and towards some nun nurses. "Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted."

"Very smart." Jackie muttered as she looked around the hospital. "Not exactly NHS."

"No shop." Rose said to the Doctor softy who looked around and noticed she was right.

"I like the little shop." The Doctor said with a small pout.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Jackie said said confused as she continued to look around.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." The Doctor said a Cat-nun-nurse walked by them.

"I wonder if they do overnight face lifts?" Jackie said and Rose looked at her mother in worry.

"Don't you go turning into Cassandra over there." Rose said.

"Moisturize me." The Doctor whispered in her ear causing Rose to laugh.

"What?" Jackie asked turning around to spot a Cat-nun-nurse walking by.

"Just someone we met on our first date." Rose told her mother.

"They're cats." Jackie told them.

"Mum, don't stare." Rose said.

"Think of what you look like to them, Jackie." The Doctor told her before pointing over to a corner. "That's where I'd put the shop, right there." He said before continuing to walk towards the lift. Jackie turned to stare at the Cat-nun-nurse for another minute before turning to run after the Doctor and Rose as they entered a lift.

"Ward 26, thanks." The Doctor and the lift doors shut before Jackie could get in.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Jackie cried.

"Oh, too late. We're already going up." The Doctor called to her.

"Alright, there's another lift." Jackie said.

"We're going to Ward 26, mum." Rose said.

"Oh, and watch out for the disinfectant." The Doctor warned.

"The what?" Jackie asked.

"The disinfectant!" Rose repeated.

"What? I can't hear you!" Jackie yelled.

"The dis...Oh, you'll find out." The Doctor muttered as he felt the lift start upward.

"Commence stage one: disinfectant." The PA said.

"Get ready to be sprayed." The Doctor warned Rose.

"Okay." Rose said just as they were doused in disinfectant. "You call this 'spray'?" Rose asked laughing.

"Yup." The Doctor said popping his 'P' as he began running his hands through Rose's hair, as if washing it. "Gotta make sure it gets in there, don't want to make the sick even more sick." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I see." Rose said before reaching up and 'washed' his hair.

"Hold your breath." Was the only warning the Doctor was able to give Rose when the disinfectant stopped and the lift suddenly exploded in powder.

"Whoa!" Rose called out laughing when the lift suddenly became a wind tunnel. The Doctor smiled at her as he held his coat open to let the wind dry it and Rose began running her fingers through her soaked hair, hopping to get it dried faster. When they were nice and dry the doors opened and the Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and led her out of the lift.

**-Twenty One-**

The lift doors opened and Jackie walked in. "What ward was it? Oh, yea. Ward 26, thanks." Jackie said and the lift began to head downwards.

"Commence stage one: disinfectant." The PA said before Jackie was doused causing her to scream in shock. Jackie began pounding on the side of the lift to try and get it to stop, she was completely soaked with disinfectant and couldn't possibly get any cleaner. Jackie sighed happily when the disinfectant stopped only to be covered in powder a second later.

"Oh God damn it." Jackie cried when she was nearly blown over by wind. "I swear when I see that man again, he's getting a good slap." Jackie muttered as she began to dry herself. When she was dry the doors opened and she stepped out into what looked like a basement.

"The human woman is clean." A man said to her causing Jackie to have a bad feeling, where was the Doctor and Rose?

"I think I'm in the wrong place. I'm looking for ward 26." Jackie said.

"This way." The man said before turning and jogging down the hall. Jackie slowly bent down and picked up a broken bed frame to use as a weapon should she need to and began to follow the strange man.

**-Twenty One-**

The Doctor and Rose followed a Cat-nun-nurse into a room after asking her where ward 26 was. "Nice place. No shop downstairs, though." Rose said.

"I'd have a shop. Not a big one, just a shop. So people can shop." The Doctor said as the Cat-nun-nurse removed her face cover.

"The hospital is a place of healing." The Cat-nun-nurse said.

"A shop does some people the world of good." Rose informed her. "Not me, other people." She added as they started walking through the ward trying to see who could have sent that message.

"The Sisters of Plenitude take a lifelong vow to help and to mend." the Cat-nun-nurse said as she led them through the ward. The Doctor and Rose noticed a man laying in a bed that seemed to be turning into stone and couldn't help but to stop and look at him.

"Excuse me!" The woman next to him said before leaving the man's side and coming to stand before them. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

"That's petrifold regression, right?" The Doctor asked sadly as his grip on Rose tightened a little.

"I'm dying, sir." The Duke said. "A lifetime of charity and abstinence and it ends like this."

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." The woman informed them.

"Frau Clovis..." The Duke called out in pain and the woman turned and made her way back over to him. "I'm so weak."

"Sister Jatt, a little privacy, please." Frau Clovis said and the Cat-nun-nurse with them motioned for them to continue walking.

"He'll be up and about in no time." Sister Jatt said.

"I doubt it." The Doctor said.

"Why do you say that, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Petrifold regression, he's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for a thousand years." The Doctor told her and Rose gasped looking over her shoulder to glance at the Duke. "He might be up and about but only as a statue."

"Have faith in the Sisterhood." Sister Jatt said. "But is there no one here you recognize? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient." Sister Jatt said as Rose and The Doctor looked around.

"I think I've just found him." Rose said spotting the Face of Boe at the end of the ward. Rose guided the Doctor over to the Face of Boe.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave these people in your care." Sister Jatt said.

"Oh, I think my mum got lost. Jackie Tyler is her name. Could you ask at reception?" Rose asked the sister as the Doctor let go of her waist to walk over to the Face of Boe.

"Certainly, ma'am." Sister Jatt said before leaving.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe is asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or..." Novice Hame asked.

"Oh, we met just the once. On Platform One." The Doctor said and Rose walked up to the Doctor and the Face of Boe, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's waists as his arm automatically wrapped around hers.

"What's wrong with him?" Rose asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew." Novice Hame said. "The Face of Boe is dying."

"Of what?" The Doctor asked.

"Old age. One thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old, some people say millions, although that's impossible." Novice Hame said.

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible." The Doctor said before him and Rose knelt down in front of the Face of Boe. "I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me. It's the Doctor." The Doctor said and placed his hand on the Face of Boe's glass.

"And Rose Tyler." Rose said placing her hand right next to the Doctor's as the Face of Boe groaned.

**-Twenty One-**

Jackie followed the strange man into a room where an old fashioned movie reel was playing a home movie.

"Look at me." A man on the home movie said. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Well, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever." A woman on the home movie said. "I'm bored with this drink." She said as she handed the drink to someone off screen. "Anyway..." Jackie spun around when something behind her fell to the ground. She saw the strange man standing next to what looked like a trampoline with lips.

"Peek-a-boo!" The trampoline said sounding just like the woman on the home movie. Jackie stumbled back a few steps when she realized that the trampoline had once been that woman.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want from me?" Jackie asked holding the bed frame in front of her ready to use it.

"Are you scared? Why what do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" The trampoline asked.

"Yeah, well, who knows what could happen with all that I've seen and experienced. And what about Mr. creepy over there." Jackie said.

"Oh, that's just Chip. He's my pet." The trampoline told her.

"I worship the mistress." Chip said.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me." The trampoline said and Jackie gasped remembering hearing the Doctor use that phrase jokingly with Rose, this had to be that Cassandra person Rose had mentioned. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force-grown clone." Cassandra said as Chip moisturized her. "I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"I'm just going to assume you mean food." Jackie muttered.

"I remember that night." Cassandra said looking from Jackie towards the home movie, Jackie turned to glance at it before focusing back on Chip and Cassandra. "Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that, it all became such hard work."

"Well, I can see why. Too many face lifts." Jackie muttered now thanking against getting the face lift.

"But I've not been idle. Tucked away, underneath this hospital, I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something." Cassandra said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"These cats have secrets. Hush. Let me whisper, come close." Cassandra said and Jackie laughed at her.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm gonna fall for that. But if you wait right there, I can go and find the Doctor and Rose, and they can help you." Jackie said as she began back out of the room but was stopped when she was caught in a trap.

"Chip! Activate the psycho-graft!" Cassandra cried once Jackie was trapped.

"I can't move. Why can't I move? Let me go you psychotic trampoline!" Jackie cried and a blue light field surrounded her. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

"The Lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline and hello Blondie!" Cassandra said before Jackie's mind was forced into a tiny corner by Cassandra's mind.

**-Twenty One-**

The Doctor walked back over to the Face of Boe with three glasses of water, he held one out to Novice Hame. "That's very kind. There's no need." Novice Hame said taking the water and watched as the Doctor walked over to Rose who was sitting on the floor stoking the Face of Boe's glass.

"You're the one working." The Doctor said as he plopped down on the ground behind Rose and handed her a glass before he pulled Rose into his lap.

"There's not much to do." Novice Hame said. "Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company." Novice Hame said. "I can hear him singing sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs."

"Are we the only visitors?" Rose asked.

"No, a little girl comes and sits with him for hours. She tells him stories of her parents." Novice Hame said and Rose suddenly saw an image of the girl who claimed to possibly be her daughter in the future sitting on the ground in front of the Face of Boe.

"Does she come everyday?" Rose asked.

"No, she comes but once every few months. She was here just yesterday, though. I over heard the little girl tell the Face of Boe that her parents might come to visit him today." Novice Hame said.

"Well, at least he's not alone." The Doctor said resting his head on top of Rose's head.

"Oh, but sadly he is alone. The rest of Boekind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left." Novice Hame said and Rose felt the Doctor's arms tighten around her, she knew that he knew what it felt like to be the last of his kind. "Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his greatest secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked burring his nose into Rose's hair, taken in her scent to stop the painful memories of how he became the last of his kind.

"It's just a story." Novice Hame said with a laugh.

"Tell us the rest, please." Rose said as the Doctor tightened his grip.

"It's said that he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely god." Novice Hame said the Rose gripped the Doctor's hand knowing that the legend was about her Doctor.

"You know, you're mum has been gone a long time." The Doctor said quickly changing the subject. "Maybe we should call her." The Doctor said reaching his hand under Rose and into her back pocket to pull out Rose's mobile.

"Can I help you?" Rose asked.

"Just looking for your mobile, so I can call your mum." The Doctor said.

"With my mum, so we can call her on it." Rose said with a smirk when she felt the Doctor give her rear a small squeeze.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. We should get your mum her own mobile." The Doctor said and reached into his pocket with his free hand, leaving his other sitting snugly on Rose's rear. Who knows when the next chance for him to be able to do this will appear, he should enjoy it while it lasted.

"You comfy?" Rose asked giving him her 'Rose' smile.

"Yup." The Doctor said popping his 'P' as he called Jackie. "Jackie, where are you?" He asked the second she picked up.

"How does she speak?" The Doctor heard Jackie whisper.

"Old Earth cockney." He head someone answer.

"Wotcha." Jackie said and the Doctor pulled his mobile away from his ear and looked at it weirdly.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Your mother's acting strangely." The Doctor whispered to her before placing his mobile back on his ear.

"And that's weird how?" Rose asked and the Doctor smiled at her.

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to ward 26?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm on my way, guv'nor. I shall proceed up the apples and pears." Jackie said and the Doctor noticed that the Duke of Manhattan was well.

"I'd better go. See you in a minute." The Doctor said hanging up his mobile and motioned for Rose to get up so that he could. He quickly jumped up and grabbed Rose's hand before heading towards the Duke.

"I didn't think I was going to make it." They heard the Duke say as they walked up. "It's that couple again! They're my good luck charm. Come in! Don't be shy." The Duke said and the Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist as they walked in.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." Frau Clovis said.

"Winch me up!" The Duke ordered.

"Doctor, what's going on. I thought you said that a cure wouldn't be found until years from now." Rose whispered.

"I don't know, something's not right here." The Doctor whispered back.

"Look at me. No sign of infection." The Duke cried happily as the Doctor and Rose forced a smile on their faces.

"Champagne, sir, ma'am?" A waiter asked.

"No, thanks." The Doctor said and Rose shook her head. "Um, you had petrifold regression, right?"

"Had being the operative word. Past tense! Completely cured." The Duke said.

"But that's impossible." The Doctor said.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic but it's merely the tender application of science." Marton Casp said.

"How on earth did you cure him?" The Doctor asked.

"How on New Earth, you might say." Matron Casp said smirking.

"What's in that solution?" The Doctor asked, something was going on here that wasn't suppose to be happening, and he was going to find it and put a stop to it.

"A simple remedy." Matron Casp said.

"Then tell me what it is." The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp." Matron Casp said glaring at him.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose. Say hello Rose." The Doctor said.

"Hello." Rose said.

"I think you'll find that we are the doctors here." Matron Casp said.

"Matron Casp, you're needed in intensive care." A sister told her.

"If you would excuse me." Matron Casp said.

"It's happened again. One of the 'patients' is conscious." The Doctor heard the sister tell Matron Casp.

"Well, we can't have that." Matron Casp said.

"Something's going on here, and I'm going to find out what." The Doctor told Rose before he let her go to look at the solutions for every patients. Rose watched him for a few moments before she spotted her mum walking in. "There you are, Jackie. Come and look at this patient." The Doctor said waving both Rose and Jackie to him. "Marconi's disease. Should take years to recover." The Doctor said wrapping his arm around Rose's waist. "Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell-washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one." The Doctor said turning them around to look at another patient. "Pallidome pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine." The Doctor said and gave the man a wave. "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. 'Cause if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it." Jackie said, her voice not sounding like her normal voice, Rose narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right with her mother, something had happened to her when they were separated.

"Mum, what's with the voice?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, just larking about. New Earth." Jackie said and looked the Doctor up and down, as if tearing his clothes off with her eyes. "New Jackie."

"Okay!" Rose cried pulling away from the Doctor and grabbed her mother's arm. "We're just going to go to the bathroom, you know, gossip about you and all. Don't wait up for us, go find that terminal and find out what is going on. Come on, mum." Rose said dragging her mother away. Rose forced them to turn a corner when she was certain that they were out of the Doctor's hearing range. "Alright, I don't know who you are, but I want you to leave my mother now!"

"Well, alright." Jackie said before grabbing Rose's head and Cassandra jumped from Jackie's body, to Rose's before she was able to say or doing anything.

"I like the look of this body anyway." Rose heard herself say.

**-TBC-**


	22. New Earth Pt. 2

"Is everything okay?" The Doctor asked as he heard Rose and Jackie walking back over to him seeing as his back was towards them as he looked for a terminal.

"Oh, everything's fine, darling. Just a peach." Rose said and the Doctor spun around to look at her with a worried look. Whatever had been in Jackie had now jumped to her, he needed to find away to figure out who, or what, it was so that he could safely remove it from her.

Rose walked up and pulled him into a kiss, the Doctor used this opportunity to get a reading from her the only, and best, way he could, with his tongue thankful when whatever was controlling Rose allowed it into her mouth. As quickly as he could, the Doctor swept his tongue across her mouth to get as much of a sample of her as he could before whatever was controlling Rose pulled away. "Terminal's this way." Whatever was in Rose stuttered, out of breath, before she began leading the Doctor and Jackie over to a terminal.

"Yeah, still got it." The Doctor muttered as he smoothed down his hair that whatever was in Rose had messed up when they kissed.

"What was that, Doctor? Do you not realize that someone is controlling our Rose." Jackie angrily whispered to the Doctor as they followed Rose while he began to try and sort out what could possibly be Rose and what could possibly be the thing controlling her. If he had been able to get a sample of Rose before this had happened then it would be easier. All he knew for certain right now was that whatever was controlling Rose was non-human for he could taste something non-human mixing with human in the sample he got.

"That, Jackie, was me getting away to figure out how to get that thing out of her." The Doctor said before turning to glare at her. "And are you implying that Rose would not kiss me if she wasn't being controlled?"

"Well, have you seen yourself lately?" Jackie said with a playful smirk.

"What's wrong with the way I look? This body was made just for Rose, with her in mind." The Doctor whispered back, his glare turning playful.

"Well, you're a bit, oh what did you once say? Oh yeah, you're a bit  _pretty_." Jackie said before they burst into laughter.

"Doctor hurry up." Rose called out to them from the terminal she was by. The Doctor sighed and used his sonic screwdriver to access the terminal. "Anything?"

"No, nothing odd." The Doctor said scanning the terminal. "Surgery. Post-op. Nanodentistry. No sign of a shop." The Doctor said glancing at Rose to see how powerful whatever this thing was and to see if he could reach her. "They should have a shop."

"No, it's missing something else." Rose said moving around the Doctor so that she could look at the terminal closer. "When I was downstairs," Rose said and the Doctor glanced at Rose, noting that whatever was in Rose had come from somewhere downstairs, "Those nurse-cat-nuns were talking about intensive care, but where is it?"

"You're right. Well done." The Doctor said watching Rose trying to get as much information as he could. Jackie stood back watching the Doctor, wondering if she should tell the Doctor about Cassandra and her pet Chip in the basement.

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the subframe." Whatever was in Rose ordered.

"What if the subframe's locked?" The Doctor asked testing whatever was in Rose to see how much it knew.

"Try the installation protocol." Whatever was in Rose said.

"Yeah. Course. Sorry." The Doctor said and used his sonic screwdriver to access the subframe causing the terminal to open up to a hidden hallway. The Doctor watched as Rose walked into the hallway, Jackie went to follow but was stopped by the Doctor.

"Shouldn't we follow her and make sure whatever is in her doesn't get Rose killed?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, we will. But first, take this." The Doctor said handing Jackie the screwdriver. "When I give you the signal, I need you to scan her. It's already on the setting, all you'll have to do is point and click." The Doctor said before jogging up to Rose. "Intensive care." The Doctor said catching up with Rose. "Certainly looks intensive."

"You can say that again, Doctor." Jackie said holding on to the sonic screwdriver for dear life as she followed the Doctor who was following Rose. They followed the corridor until it lead to some stairs. "So, does anyone actually know where we are going?"

"Weren't you paying attention, Jackie, we're going to the intensive care." The Doctor said.

"Okay, thanks. Nice to know. So what is the plan when get to the intensive care?" Jackie asked.

"I'll tell yea when I think of it." The Doctor said.

"Well, glad to know we have a plan, Doctor." Jackie said sarcastically as they came to a room that held tons of pods. The Doctor looked at Jackie and nodded to her, Jackie held out the screwdriver towards Rose and scanned her before handing it back to him. The Doctor glanced at the readings and was confused at what they were as he used the screwdriver to open one of the pods.

"Oh my god." Jackie gasped when they saw a human in the pod, human's skin seemed to boil and flake and he was attached to multiple tubes.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Rose asked and The Doctor bit his lip to keep from snapping at her. This was not right, he should never hear those words come from his Rose's mouth. But he didn't know how to get whatever was in her out because he couldn't figure out what was in her. And the reading from the screwdriver came back inconclusive.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor whispered to both the human and Rose. "I'm so sorry." The Doctor whispered before closing the pod, leaving the sick human inside it. He opened another pod to confirm his theory that all the pods in this room were filled with sick humans.

"What disease is that?" Rose asked in disgust.

"All of them." The Doctor muttered sadly. "Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything."

"Oh, my God. How could someone do that to them?" Jackie asked.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Rose asked and Jackie stared at her daughter in shock, though she knew that this was not Rose speaking, it was still shocking to hear that come out of her daughter's mouth.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." The Doctor growled as he closed the pod door and walked away. First his Rose gets possessed by something that he can't figure out if it is human or not, and now he finds out that the hospital is creating humans so that they can torture them with every known disease.

"How many patients are there?" Rose asked as she walked up to the Doctor who was leaning against the railing looking out at all the pods in the room.

"They're not patients." The Doctor said.

"But they're sick." Rose said.

"Doctor, if they're not patients, then what are they?" Jackie asked quietly letting the Doctor know she understood what was happening.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats." The Doctor growled out. "No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm!" The Doctor said as he pushed way from the railing before he began storming through the room.

"Why don't they just die?" Rose asked as they came a stop.

"Plague carriers. The last to go." The Doctor said.

"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame said as she made her way to them.

"Novice Hame." The Doctor growled out. "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." Novice Hame said.

"What, by killing?" The Doctor demanded.

"But, they're not real people. They're specially gown. They have no proper existence." Novice Hame said.

"What's the turnover?" The Doctor asked taking walking closer to the sister. "A thousand a day? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years?" The Doctor demanded but the sister only stared at him. "How many?" He yelled.

"Mankind needed us." Novice Hame said scared of the anger in the Doctor's eyes. "They came to this planet with so many illnesses, we couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow. So the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh." Novice Hame said.

"Oh my god, they're insane!" Jackie said.

"These people are alive." The Doctor told them as Rose grabbed on to the hem of his jacket, the Doctor glanced at her and noticed that her eyes seemed to be out of focus and a little glazed over. His Rose was trying to fight, now he had to help her by getting that thing out of her and the first thing to do is find out what is in her.

"But think of those humans out there, healthy, and happy, because of us." Novice Hame said.

"How deluded are you?" Jackie asked.

"If they live because of this then life is worthless." The Doctor growled out when he felt Rose's hand slip from his hem.

"But who are you to decide that?" Novice Hame asked.

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me." The Doctor growled out and felt a small tug at the edge of his mind and just knew that it was Rose asking for help.

"Just to confirm..." Rose said and the Doctor knew that whatever was in Rose was still in control, "None of the humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best not..." Novice Hame started but the Doctor interrupted her.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies, I can understand your vows, but one thing I can't understand. What have you put into Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Novice Hame said confused pissing the Doctor off.

"I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very, calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. So whatever it is that you put in Jackie to get it to Rose, I want it out." The Doctor demanded shocking Jackie. Whatever was in Rose was once in her? Is that why she can't remember getting from the basement to Rose and the Doctor?

"We haven't done anything." Novice Hame said.

"I'm perfectly fine, love." Rose said.

"These people are dying and Rose would care." The Doctor growled out to her causing whatever was in Rose to drop its pretense.

"Alright, clever clogs." Whatever was in Rose said grabbing the Doctor and turned him around to face her. "Smarty-pants." She said pulling out his tie. "Lady killer."

"What's happening to you? How can I help you fight this?" The Doctor asked.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed a body and your mind to find it out." Rose said and Jackie's eyes widened as she was reminded of Cassandra and Chip from down in the basement. "I first tried that old fart," Rose nodded over to Jackie who gasped and glared at her, "But I was demanded out by your ever loyal pet."

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded.

"The last human." Rose said smirking.

"Cassandra?" The Doctor asked confused. How was that possible? Not only had he killed her, but whatever was in Rose wasn't human, so Cassandra couldn't be in Rose.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." Cassandra said and sprayed both the Doctor and Jackie with a perfume that instantly knocked them out.

"You've hurt them." Novice Hame said checking on them. "I don't understand! I'll have to fetch Matron." Novice Hame cried and Cassandra smirked at the cat-nun-nurse.

"You do that, cause I want to see her." Cassandra said and winced when she felt Rose fight her again, this was not suppose to be happening. This human girl was not suppose to be able to fight back. "Now run along. Sound the alarm!" Cassandra yelled and Novice Hame got up and ran out of the room to get the Matron. Cassandra winced when she felt Rose land a painful hit on her conscious and walked over to a wire and pulled it out of the wall causing an alarm to start blaring. Cassandra rubbed her head as a headache started to form before she noticed Chip. "Come help me move them to some place out of the way." Cassandra ordered and watched as Chips slowly moved The Doctor and Jackie into an empty pod.

**-Twenty Two-**

The Doctor's eyes popped opened to find that him and Jackie were trapped in a pod, he didn't know how long he and Jackie had been out for because whatever Cassandra had sprayed him with jumbled up his senses.

"Let us out!" He called as Jackie began to come to. "Let us out!"

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare?" Cassandra asked and the Doctor glared at her through the clouded glass of the pod. Once he was out of here he would have the TARDIS scan his Rose to find the reason that she wasn't a human anymore. Hoping beyond hope that it wasn't life threatening. "Standing room only."

"You've stolen Rose's body." The Doctor growled out.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor." Cassandra said and bit her lip and physically flinched as Rose's conscious slammed up against hers. "And now that's exactly what I've got- one thousand diseases." Cassandra gasped out and the Doctor narrowed his eyes at her as she had to lean against the pod to hold herself up, it seemed to the Doctor that Rose was fighting to try and gain control over her body again. "They pump the patients with a top-up every 10 minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy." Cassandra said and tried to walk away only to fall to her knees in pain as Rose continued to fight Cassandra.

"Just let Rose go, Cassandra." The Doctor pleaded worried that something would happen to his Rose's mind if she kept fighting like that.

"I will, as soon as I find someone younger and less common. Then, I'll junk her with the waste. Now, hush-a-bye, it's showtime." Cassandra forced out and grabbed her head in pain.

"What's happening to her, Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"Rose is fighting back." The Doctor informed Jackie as Cassandra forced Rose's body into submission and stood up just as two cat-nun-nurses walked into the room. The Doctor began to search through his pocket to try and find his screwdriver.

"Anything we can do to help?" The Matron asked and Cassandra turned to look at them.

"Straight to the point, whiskers. I want money." Cassandra said.

"The Sisterhood is a charity, we don't give money. We only accept." The Matron said.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need." Cassandra said and the Doctor stopped searching for his screwdriver to pay close attention to what was being said. "A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht, in return for which I will tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm afraid not." The Matron said.

"I'd really advise you to think about this." Cassandra said.

"Oh, there's no need. I have to decline." The Matron said.

"I'll tell them. And you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly nuns with guns. You're not even armed." Cassandra said and the Doctor bit back a groan, they were cats, they didn't need any weapons because they had claws.

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" The Matron said before hissing at Cassandra and the Doctor began to once again try and find his screwdriver to get out before that woman got his Rose hurt.

"Well, nice try. Chip, plan B!" Cassandra cried and a second later every pod opened releasing all of the infected in that corridor and the Doctor and Jackie. The Doctor jumped out of the pod and glared at the retreating back of Rose.

"What have you done?" The Doctor demanded.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See ya." Cassandra said before quickly leave them.

"Don't Touch Them!" The Doctor cried after her, "Whatever you do, don't touch them!" He would not allow this woman to cause his Rose to get sick with one thousand diseases. The Doctor quickly ran after Cassandra, with Jackie right behind him, and flinched when the pods began to spark causing Cassandra to scream in fear.

"Oh, my god." Cassandra cried when she saw that everyone of the infected were now released.

"What the hell have you done?" The Doctor growled out at Cassandra as he was grabbed her arm forcefully.

"It wasn't me." Cassandra cried.

"What do you mean it wasn't you, you're the one who released them!" Jackie yelled and allowed herself to be pulled to the Doctor.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world." The Doctor growled and forced Cassandra to him as the infected got too close to Rose's body for his comfort. "And I what this body safe, Cassandra! We've got to go down." He said forcing them to head down the stairs.

"But there's thousands of them." Cassandra cried in fear.

"Down, down, go down!" The Doctor cried urging them faster as the infected drew closer still and heard the quarantine announcement and silently cursed, though the people in New New York were now safe, he would not be able to get Rose's body to safety until he some how figured out away to save them all. "Keep going! Go down!" They kept running until they got to the basement. Cassandra and Chip ran to the lift. "No, the lifts have closed down. There's a quarantine, nothing's moving."

"This way!" Cassandra said and ran past everyone leading them somewhere.

"What are we going to do Doctor!" Jackie asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out." The Doctor hissed. "Don't you dare touch them Cassandra!" The Doctor yelled as Cassandra ran around a group of infected with the Doctor and Jackie right behind her, leaving poor Chip trapped.

"Don't let them touch you!" Jackie yelled to him as she continued to follow Cassandra and the Doctor.

"Leave him! This is a clone thing. He's only got a half-life. Come on!" Cassandra said turning to make sure that the Doctor was still behind her, she couldn't afford to loose him.

"Mistress!" Chip cried.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!" The Doctor yelled as he followed Cassandra to make sure nothing happened to his Rose's body. He followed her into a room and watched as she opened a hidden door only to find a swarm of infected on the other side. She cried out in shock and quickly closed the door before they could touch her and backed away from it after locking it.

"We're trapped!" Cassandra cried.

"You've trapped us and have endangered my daughter!" Jackie yelled glaring at Cassandra.

"What are we going to do?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. And don't even think about jumping back into Jackie." The Doctor said glaring at Cassandra knowing that Jackie's mind would not be able to handing holding Cassandra's mind in her head again. "That psycho-graft is banned on every civilized planet." The Doctor growled walking up to Cassandra.

"And why should I leave this body?" Cassandra asked.

"You're compressing Rose to death. That's why she's trying to fight so hard." The Doctor growled.

"But I've got nowhere to go." Cassandra said. "My original skin's dead."

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now Get Out!" The Doctor growled out. Cassandra glared at the Doctor but didn't move to get out of Rose's body and the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at her. "Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." Cassandra said and jumped from Rose's body to the Doctor's who immediately blocked his mind from Cassandra.

"Blimey, my head." Rose muttered stumbling to catch her balance, she did not like the feeling of sharing her head with anyone but herself.

"Oh Rose, are you alright?" Jackie asked as she ran over to her daughter.

"I should be the one asking you." Rose said watching the Doctor from the corner of her eyes. She hoped the Doctor knew what he was doing.

"Oh my, this is... different." The Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"That's not the Doctor, that's Cassandra." Rose said glaring at Cassandra in the Doctor's body.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used." Cassandra said walking around to get used to the new body and gasped when she suddenly felt the beat of the Doctor's two hearts. "Oh! Ah! Two hearts!" Cassandra cried and began to move the Doctor's body in a weird dance. "Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba." Cassandra said and felt the Doctor roll his eyes with an annoyed growl.

"Get out of him! Now!" Rose cried she would endure the feeling of Cassandra in her mind just so long as the Doctor didn't have to suffer.

"Oh, he's slim." Cassandra said running the Doctor's hands down his body smirking at Rose as she glared at her. "And a little bit foxy. You thought so, too. I've been inside your head." Cassandra said her smirk growing as she forced the Doctor's body to walk up to Rose. "You've been looking."

"Of course I've been looking, he is, after all,  _my_  Doctor." Rose growled out.

"You like it." Cassandra whispered and Rose had to refrain herself from slapping Cassandra, reminding her that she was in the Doctor's body, but that never stopped her mother.

"Mum." Rose said and without needing to be told, Jackie gave Cassandra her hardest Tyler slap causing Cassandra to stumble back and hold her cheek in shock as she felt the Doctor laughing at her. Leave it to Jackie to be able to do what was needed. Suddenly the door that had been holding back the infected flew open allowing the infected entrance.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor! What the hell would he do?" Cassandra demanded and Rose turned to look at the ladder.

"Ladder. We've got to get up." Rose said and was pushed out of the way by Cassandra, Jackie quickly grabbed on to Rose's arm and pulled her away from the infected before she could touch them.

"Don't-" Jackie started.

"I know, one touch from them and I'll have every disease in the universe." Rose said and motioned for her mother to climb the ladder before quickly following her. "If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." Rose said.

"God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city. And he's no better." They heard Cassandra mutter.

"Cassandra, if you do not want to die, then -ow!" Rose yelled when something grabbed her. Jackie quickly glanced down at her daughter afraid that one of the infected had grabbed her daughter only to see one of the cat-nun-nurse. "Get off!" Rose growled.

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything!" The cat-nun-nurse hissed.

"Go and play with a ball of string." Cassandra said.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!" The cat-nun-nurse hissed before her eyes widened and the diseases began to spread to her when one of the infected touched her. Rose quickly kicked out of her hold before it could spread to her and watched in horror as the cat-nun-nurse fell to her death showing the infected that had been behind the cat-nun-nurse.

"Move!" Rose ordered and they began to quickly climb the ladder as fast as they could. They got to some doors at the top of the ladder and Cassandra began to pound on them to try and get them open.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked.

"Use the sonic screwdriver!" Jackie ordered.

"You mean this thing?" Cassandra asked pulling out the screwdriver and holding it as if it was garbage.

"Yes, I mean that thing!" Jackie yelled noticing the infected slowly getting closer.

"But I don't know how! That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." Cassandra said and Rose groaned. Of course the Doctor had to have done that.

"Well then, Cassandra, jump back into me and let the Doctor open the damn doors!" Rose yelled and Cassandra whined like a spoiled brat she is. "Just Do It!"

"Hold on tight." Cassandra muttered and Jackie watched in horror as Cassandra jumped from The Doctor's body to Rose's.

"Oh, chav-tastic again." Cassandra said sarcastically from Rose's body. "Open it!" She yelled at the Doctor who was glaring at her.

"Not till you get out of her!" The Doctor growled.

"But we need the Doctor." Cassandra said.

"I order you to leave her!" The Doctor yelled and Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Then just jump back into me." Jackie said.

"No, your mind would not be able to handle it again and Rose would be devastated if something happened to you. I refuse to have Rose hurt in any way, shape, or form!" The Doctor yelled and Cassandra jumped, once again from the Rose to the Doctor.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout." Cassandra said from the Doctor's body and Rose glared at her.

"I told you to get out of him!" Rose yelled.

"But if I go into you, he simply refuses, and he won't let me go into the only other body here. He's so rude." Cassandra said.

"I don't care, just do something!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, I'm so going to regret this." Cassandra said in disgust before jumping from the Doctor's body to the closest infected.

"Oh, sweet Lord! I look disgusting." Cassandra yelled from the infected as the Doctor opened the door. He quickly jumped from the ladder and helped Rose and Jackie up.

"Nice to have you back." The Doctor said pulling Rose to him.

"No you don't!" Cassandra said before jumping from the infected and to Rose before the Doctor could close the door, causing Rose to fly out of the Doctor's arms and hit the wall.

"That is your last warning, Cassandra!" The Doctor yelled, the Oncoming Storm in full swing now.

"Inside her head...They're so alone." Cassandra muttered. "They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched." She said calming the Oncoming Storm just enough that the Doctor could come up with a solution. The Doctor held out his hand for Cassandra to take and helped her up. The Doctor glared at her before leading away from the doors and into Ward 26 from a secret door.

"We're safe, we're safe, we're safe!" The Doctor cried when Frau Clovis ran at them with a chair as her only weapon. "We're clean, we're clean! Look, look."

"Show me your skin." Frau Clovis demanded and they showed them their clean skin.

"Look! Clean! Look!." The Doctor cried. "If we'd been touched, we'd be dead." The Doctor informed and Frau Clovis set the chair down, satisfied. "How's it going up here? What's the status?"

"Nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left." Frau Clovis said. "I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." The Doctor said.

"I am not dying in here." Frau Clovis said.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There's 10 million people in that city, they'd all be at risk. Now turn that off." The Doctor ordered in full Oncoming Storm mode again.

"Not if it get me out." Frau Clovis said.

"Alright, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, Jackie, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me your Grace." The Doctor said running to the front of the Ward. "Get me the intravenous solutions for every single disease! Move it!" He ordered and everyone actually listened to him the first time as the Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to detach a motor and tied rope around him and began to attach all of the solutions to the rope with the help of Jackie and Cassandra. "How's that? Will that do?"

"I don't know. Will it do for what?" Cassandra asked and the Doctor walked over to the lift.

"What are you doing Doctor? You said the lifts weren't working." Jackie said.

"Not moving, different thing." The Doctor said getting the lift doors open before backing up. "Here we go." He said placing the screwdriver in his mouth before taking a running leap to the lift's line.

"But you're not going to... What do you think you're doing?" Cassandra demanded. The Doctor muttered something around his screwdriver before sticking the motor on the line and sonic-ed it before look over to Jackie and Cassandra.

"Come on." He said.

"Not in a million years." Cassandra said.

"Will you be able to hold both of us?" Jackie asked.

"Not you Jackie, I need you to stay up here, keep everyone safe. But Cassandra is coming with me because I need another pair of hands and I need to make sure that she doesn't do anything to my Rose's body. Now get on." Cassandra looked at him like he was crazy. "If you're so desperate to stay alive why don't you live a little?" Jackie looked over when she heard the infected enter the corridor and quickly ran into the ward.

"Seal the door!" Jackie cried and Cassandra jumped onto the Doctor's back, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep from falling.

"You're completely mad. I can see why she loves you." Cassandra said.

"Going down!" The Doctor informed her before causing the Motor to sending them speeding down the lift shaft with Cassandra screaming in fear and the Doctor yelling in excitement knowing that if Rose had been herself she too would have enjoyed this. When they got to the lift he stopped them just before they hit the lift.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight." Cassandra said.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever." The Doctor ordered.

"There's still a quarantine down there. We can't..." Cassandra started.

"Hold that lever!" He yelled at her and Cassandra nodded. "I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." The Doctor said as Cassandra knelt down and gripped the lever as the Doctor began to pour the solutions into the disinfectant. "Now, that lever's gonna resist, but keep it in position." The Doctor ordered once all the solutions were in the now bubbling cocktail. The Doctor opened the lift's emergency door and slipped into the lift. "Hold on to it with everything you've got."

"What about you?" Cassandra asked.

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." The Doctor said before he sonic-ed the lift door's open the the lobby full of infected. "I'm in here! Come on!"

"Don't tell them!" Cassandra cried.

"Pull that lever!" The Doctor ordered and Cassandra began to force the lever open. "Come and get me! Come on. I'm in here! Come on!"

"Commence stage one: Disinfection." The PA announced.

"Come and get me. Come on!" The Doctor called as the infected swarmed to try and touch him just as the cocktail began to spray on them. "All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!" The Doctor ordered.

"Pass on what?" Cassandra asked.

"Pass it on!" The Doctor cried happily as the now cured infected began to touch the others, curing them. "You can let go of the lever now. It's safe." The Doctor said and Cassandra let the lever go and slipped into the lift with the Doctor making sure she didn't hurt Rose's body.

"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" Cassandra asked.

"No, that's your way of doing things." The Doctor said walking out of the lift with a huge smile. "I'm the Doctor and I cured them." The Doctor said and one of the once infected came up to him and hugged him and the Doctor happily hugged her back knowing she had never once been touched by another in her whole life. "Hey! There we go, sweetheart. Go to him." The Doctor said gently pushing her to another once infected. "Go. That's it. That's it" He said as the two hugged. "It's a new subspecies, Cassandra. A brand-new form of life. New humans. Look at them! Look! Run by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive! You can't deny them 'cause you helped create them." The Doctor told Cassandra who looked in shock that he was right. "The Human race just keeps on going. Keep on changing. Life will out."

**-Twenty Two-**

The Doctor walked over to the Face of Boe happy to see that he had survived and was awake. "You were suppose to be dying." He said smiling when he felt the Face of Boe's life force stronger then it was before the quarantine.

"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait." The Face of Boe said.

"Oh, I hate telepathy." Cassandra said as Jackie walked up to them. "Just what I need, a head full of big-face." Cassandra said before wincing in pain when Rose hit her.

"Shh!" The Doctor said.

"I had grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew." The Face of Boe said.

"There are legends, you know, saying you're millions of years old." The Doctor said kneeling down to be close to the Face of Boe.

"Well, now, that would be impossible." The Face of Boe said and the Doctor could feel him smirking.

"Wouldn't it just?" The Doctor said with this own smirk before he became serious. "I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me."

"A great secret." The Face of Boe said.

"So the legend says." The Doctor said and noticed that the Face of Boe was staring at Rose.

"It can wait." The Face of Boe said.

"Oh, does it have to?" The Doctor asked.

"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day... it seems you have something more important to take care of." The Face of Boe said before disappearing in shimmering blue light leaving behind a child's laughter and a blue rose. The Doctor picked up the rose before placing it gently into his pocket.

"That is enigmatic. That is... that is textbook enigmatic." The Doctor said before turning to glare at Cassandra. "And now for you"

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Cassandra asked.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra." The Doctor said and Cassandra began to cry.

"I don't want to die." Cassandra said.

"No one does." The Doctor said holding up his hand to stop Jackie from interfering.

"Help me." Cassandra begged.

"I can't." The Doctor said.

"Mistress..." Chip said walking up to them.

"Oh! You're alive!" Cassandra said.

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress." Chip said.

"A body!" Cassandra said "And not just that. A volunteer!"

"Don't you dare! He's got a life of his own." Jackie cried.

"But I worship the mistress. I welcome her." Chip said before Cassandra jumped from Rose's body to Chip's. The Doctor quickly caught Rose as she collapsed, once they got back to the TARDIS he would check her, this experience could not have been good on her mind.

"Oh! You alright?" The Doctor asked running his fingers through her hair and holding her as close to him as he could, it felt wonderful to have his Rose back and with him. Through out this whole ordeal he felt incomplete. He held on to her tighter when he felt her legs nearly give out on her. "It's okay. I've got you." The Doctor said swinging her into his arms.

"Hello." Rose breathed out, smiling at him once her vision cleared.

"Hello. Welcome back." The Doctor said and began to lean in to kiss her when Cassandra unknowingly cut in before Jackie could.

"Oh, sweet Lord! I'm a walking doodle." Cassandra said holding up her arms for everyone to see.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin-tank, and you can stand trial for what you've done." The Doctor said as he felt Rose lightly rest her head against his shoulder and held her closer.

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat. But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip, he's only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last..." Cassandra said and her legs gave out causing Jackie to catch her.

"Oh, my God. Are you alright?" Jackie asked.

"I'm fine. I'm dying." Cassandra said before smiling. "But that's fine."

"We can take you to the city." The Doctor said.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore." Cassandra said as tears filled her eyes. "You were right, Doctor. It's time to die. And that's good." The Doctor motioned for Jackie to help Cassandra up.

"Come on, there's one last thing I can do." The Doctor muttered.

**-TBC-**


	23. Tooth and Claw Pt. 1

Rose sighed as she laid in her bed relaxing. They had taken Cassandra to the very last day that anyone had told her she was beautiful and left after she had died in her own arms. The Doctor then drug her to the medical bay to be checked over. He had run many test, the result the same. Her mind was fine, her body was perfect, yet her DNA had changed to something other than human. After the Doctor had failed multiple times to get the TARDIS to tell him what Rose had become, he had stormed out of the room muttering in his native language which the TARDIS absolutely refused to translate.

After the Doctor had stormed out, her mother had begun to question her. And even though Rose had a feeling she knew what had happened to change her DNA, she had refused to tell her mother anything other than 'I don't know's'. After hours of being drilled by her mother, her mother had finally gotten fed up and stormed out of the medical bay. Which had left her free to return to her own room where she had showered and got ready for bed.

Rose had just rolled on to her side and had the TARDIS turn down the lights so that she could try and sleep when she heard her door open and close. Rose looked over her shoulder to see the Doctor standing awkwardly at the door.

"I can leave if you want to sleep." The Doctor said quietly hoping beyond hope that Rose would not ask him to leave.

"No, I'd rather you stay, after everything that's happened today." Rose said giving the Doctor the smile reserved only for him. The Doctor smiled at her and walked over to the bed when she motioned for him to join her. She silently watched as he took off his brown jacket and toed off his shoes before slipping into bed with her. Rose moved so that she was cuddled up to him with her head on his chest listening to his hearts beating.

"I'm sorry about loosing my temper in the medical bay." The Doctor said softly as he began to gently run his fingers through her hair.

"I don't think it is me that you have to apologize to." Rose said with a small smile remembering him throwing things at the wall, slamming things down harder than need be, and even punching the wall once.

"It's just that when I saw that you're DNA had changed, I became so worried that...that I would loose you and...and..." The Doctor trailed off tightening his grip on Rose and buried his nose into her hair allowing her scent to wash over him, telling him that she was there with him. "I can't loose you, Rose. I just can't. I...I could never handle it if you left me." The Doctor whispered into her hair loud enough for Rose to hear him. Rose sat up so that she could look him in the eye.

"I would never leave you." Rose told him.

"You say that now." The Doctor whispered turning his face away from hers, not wanting Rose to see his tears and know how weak he truly was. Rose deserved someone stronger and better than him, but he was too selfish to let her go. Rose moved so that she was straddling him and forced him to look at her. She smiled lovingly at him and ran a soothing hand through his hair.

"Listen to me, and listen to me closely. I love you." Rose said and the Doctor felt his hearts skip a beat and the weight of the world fall off his shoulders, his Rose loved him. "And I will never willingly leave you. Yes, there may or may not come a time when I am forced from your side for a period of time. But know this, I will do anything and everything to find my way back to you. I think I've already proven that to you." Rose said and the Doctor lifted his hand up to grip the back of Rose's head and pulled her down for a kiss.

The Doctor growled possessively when Rose let his tongue into her mouth to explore, claim, and play with her own tongue. After sometime, the Doctor pulled back to let his Rose breath and noticed that sometime during the kiss he had rolled them over so that he was on top of her with him in between her legs. He rested his head against Rose's forehead taking in the pleasant scent of his very aroused Rose and felt him harden as thoughts of him filling her and fully claiming her as his settled in his mind.

"Words cannot describe what I feel for you, my pink and yellow Rose." The Doctor growled out as he ran his nose up and down her throat. "I must tell you, that I regret letting this body's first kiss be with Cassandra." The Doctor muttered as he placed kisses along her neck as Rose tilted her head to the side giving him more room. "But I vow here and now that no other lips but yours shall ever touch my lips." He promised sealing it with a passionate and possessive kiss. He felt himself swell with both pride and want and pulled back.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked once she got her breath back.

"It's not that I don't want to... I cannot... I mean I want to so badly... I just..." The Doctor stumbled through his words trying to find the right ones to explain what he wanted so desperately to tell her, but none of the words seemed to be the right ones. He groaned and pushed off Rose before burring his head in his hands, now he had done it. He had ruined everything, his Rose would want nothing to do with him. He jumped when he felt a hand rest calmly on his shoulder as it's mate began to run up and down one of his arms in a soothing motion.

"Shh, calm down. Take a deep breath and give your brain a moment to try and organize itself." Rose whispered to him understanding that even though he was the Doctor and seemed to be this all powerful being, he was just a man that needed to take a breath and calm his mind every now and then.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said after a few minutes as he rested one of his hands on the hand resting on his shoulder. "I did not mean to ruin this." The Doctor whispered to her and she rested against his back giving him as much comfort as she could.

"You didn't ruin anything, I understand that with what happened today and with you just regenerating that your mind would be jumbled quite a bit. Take the time that you need to figure everything out." Rose told him and the Doctor spun around to look at her in shock, misunderstanding what she meant. He gently took her face into his hand and lovingly kissed her.

"I have everything figured out. I want to forever be with you. I don't want this to be a one night thing. I am not like a normal human, I literally cannot have one night stands or just causally sleep around. If I am to make love with you, then I would need to make you mine in body, soul, and mind." The Doctor told her and Rose took a minute to understand what the Doctor was saying.

"You cannot sleep with me unless you marry me?" Rose asked and the Doctor smiled at her.

"I do so wish to bind myself to you, Rose, but I do not want to have a quick binding ceremony just to be able to shag you. No, if you would have me, then I want to do this properly." The Doctor said with a loving look.

"Properly?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I wish to court you, will you give me permission to court you?" The Doctor asked.

"Court? As in...Are you proposing to me?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I believe that in human terms I am asking for your hand in marriage." The Doctor said and was suddenly knocked over by a squealing Rose.

"Yes! Yes you have my permission to court me!" Rose cried out in happiness and the Doctor beamed at his Rose.

**-Twenty Three-**

Jackie smiled from her place on the captain's chair as Rose walked in to the console room in a purple shirt covered by overall shorts. Jackie bit back a laugh when the Doctor stop what he was doing and beamed at Rose. "What do you think of this? Will it do?" Rose asked and the Doctor hurried over to her and pulled her to him.

"The late 1970s. You'd be better off in a bin bag." Jackie said and snickered at the couple. Oh, she knew they were a couple now, well technically more than a couple since they were courting. Oh yes, she had heard everything that had been said between the two since she was standing outside Rose's door. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, honestly, she had only gone to check on her daughter when she had heard them talking. She was happy for her daughter, but she wouldn't let on that she knew until they thought to tell her themselves, and until that day she was going to keep tormenting the Doctor.

"And you would know." The Doctor said playfully glaring at Jackie who pretended to be offended. "Here, listen to this." The Doctor said as he turned on some rock music. "Ian Dury and The Blockheads. Number one in 1979." The Doctor said spinning Rose around causing her to laugh.

"You're a punk!" Rose cried out laughing.

"It's good to be a lunatic~" The Doctor sang to the song with a small smile as he let Rose go so that he could punch in some coordinates into the TARDIS.

"Rose is right, Doctor. You're just a big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in." Jackie said with a smirk.

"Do you want to go and see him?" The Doctor suddenly asked with a sly smile. He was planning to take Rose to an Ian Dury concert, he decided to do this when Rose shyly admitted to him that she had never been to a concert. The Doctor hopped that she liked this and vowed to himself to spoil his pink and yellow Rose by giving her anything and everything she wanted and to take her to wherever she wanted to go.

"How do you mean, in concert?" Rose asked hopeful as she walked up to the Doctor.

"What else is the TARDIS for?" The Doctor asked.

"To drop you off somewhere where you can cause a big mess before you cause a bigger mess to fix the original mess, usually by an explosion, before allowing you to make your escape." Jackie said thoughtfully.

"Just for that, you're staying in the TARDIS." The Doctor said with a pout causing everyone to laugh before the Doctor suddenly wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and pulled her to him allowing him to rest his forehead on hers and began to sway them to the music. "I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the First Anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November 1979, what do you think?" The Doctor asked and Rose hummed in thought.

"Sheffield it is!" Rose said and the Doctor spun her so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Jackie asked reminding them that she was still there. Annoyance flew through the Doctor's eyes as he turned to look at Jackie while also letting Rose go, just knowing that if he didn't then he would be smacked.

"Where, Jackie, would you like to go?" The Doctor asked through clinched teeth.

"Hmm, I don't know, this Anti-gravity Olympics sounds really good to me." Jackie said while laughing on the inside just knowing that she was pushing his buttons.

"Sheffield it is, then." The Doctor said, "Hold on tight." He warned as he pushed the dematerialization button causing everyone to be jolted as the TARDIS was pulled slightly off course. Rose and Jackie laughed as the Doctor picked up his trusty hammer and began to try to get the TARDIS back on course. "Landing!" He announced before everyone was thrown to the floor. Rose and the Doctor couldn't help laughing as the Doctor rolled over on top of Rose and buried his nose into her hair.

"Well, than," Jackie called form her spot on the floor behind the captain's chair that she had flipped over the back of, "That has got to be the worst landing you've done so far." Jackie said as she pulled herself up and rolled her eyes at the couple still on the ground.

"Not true." Rose gasped out still laughing at the Doctor forced himself to get off his Rose and stand up. "I believe the worst landing still goes to the time he tried to land the TARDIS on Rexicoricophalvitorious." Rose said as the Doctor helped her up.

"1979! Hell of a year!" The Doctor cried changing the subject as he led Rose down the ramp to the TARDIS door. "China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie, love that film." The Doctor said as Rose helped him put on his coat. "Margaret Thatcher. Skylab falls to Earth with a little help from me." The Doctor said with a smirk as he pulled Rose close to him as he opened the TARDIS door and walked out. "Nearly took off my thumb, and I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to...my thumb." The Doctor said slowly when he, Rose and Jackie were suddenly held at gun point by solders instantly alerting the Doctor there were not where he intended them to be by their uniforms. Instead of 1979 he had landed them in 1879. The Doctor closed his eyes in annoyance, once again he had landed them in the wrong time, how was he ever going to prove to Rose that he could take care of her and provide for her if he couldn't even do the most simplest of things like land the TARDIS in the right year. "1879." He said defeatedly and heard Jackie sigh in annoyance. "Same difference." He muttered to her.

"You will explain your presence, and the nakedness of these women." An officer demanded in a Scottish accent causing a bubble of excitement to well up in both the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor loved doing a Scottish accent, and Rose loved the sound of Scottish accents. Jackie looked down at her clothes wondering why she was considered naked, her legs were covered by her jeans.

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor asked.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" The officer asked.

"I'm dazed and confused." The Doctor said in a Scottish accent and Rose had to bit her lip to keep from squealing in excitement at hearing her Doctor speak with a Scottish accent. "I've been chasing this wee naked child and her mother over hill and over dale. Isn't that right your timorous beastie?" The Doctor asked looking back at Jackie who glared at him.

"Och, aye. We've been 'oot' and 'aboot'." Jackie said trying to go for a Scottish accent and failing miserably causing the Doctor and Rose to grimes.

"Mum, please." Rose muttered embarrassed.

"No, don't do that." The Doctor said.

"Hoots, mon?" Jackie said again just to annoy the Doctor.

"No, really, don't. Really. I'm gonna have nightmares after this, now." The Doctor said and Rose bit back a laugh and the urge to grab his hand.

"Will you identify yourself, sir." The officer demanded.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may." The Doctor said motioning to his pocket where he knew his psychic paper was. The officer nodded and the Doctor put his arms down and pulled out the psychic paper as Rose and Jackie slowly put their arms down. "As you can see, a doctorate from the University of Edinburgh." The Doctor said as he showed the officer and solders his 'credentials'. "I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach." A woman called form a carriage.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." The Officer called back.

"Let them approach." The woman called again. Rose and Jackie glanced at the Doctor who put on his most innocent face and motioned for the officer to do as the woman said as he unconsciously reached for Rose's hand and took it in his own.

"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference." The officer said and the Doctor lightly saluted him before he began to lead them towards the carriage that was opened by the foot man. Rose glanced at the Doctor in excitement who gently squeezed her hand. Rose and Jackie were shocked to see the Queen of England, Queen Victoria, sitting in the carriage.

"Rose, Jackie, might I introduce Her Majesty Queen Victoria, Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

"Rose Tyler, ma'am." Rose said with a respectful curtsy before motioning to her mother that was to her left. "And this, ma'am, is my mum, Jackie Tyler."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Jackie said with a curtsy and couldn't believe that she was actually meeting the Queen herself.

"My apologies for being so naked, ma'am." Rose muttered with a blush as she stepped closer to the Doctor to try and use his body to cover her 'naked-ness' from the Queen.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me." The Queen said. "But you, Doctor, show me these credentials." She ordered and the Doctor handed the Queen his psychic paper. "Why didn't you say so immediately?" The Queen said as she looked at the 'credentials'. "It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protector."

"Does it?" The Doctor asked as he took the psychic paper back, "Yes, it does. Good. Good. Erm, then let me ask, why is Your Majesty traveling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" The Doctor asked trying to resist the urge to wrap his arm around his Rose and pull her as close to him as he could.

"A tree on the line." The Queen said.

"An accident?" The Doctor asked.

"I am the Queen of the Untied Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned." The Queen said.

"An assassination attempt?" The Doctor asked.

"What? Seriously? There's actual people out to kill you?" Jackie asked in shock that someone would actually try to kill the Queen.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." The Queen said.

"Sir Robert MacLeigh lives but 10 miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." The Officer announced.

"This Doctor, his young wife, and his timorous beastie will come with us." The Queen said and the Doctor couldn't help smiling at his Rose at hearing her be called his wife.

"Yes, ma'am. We'd better get moving. It's almost nightfall." The Officer said.

"Indeed, and there are stories of wolves in these parts." The Queen said looking at Rose as if she knew something about Rose that Rose didn't. "Fanciful tales, intended to scare the children, but good for the blood, I think. Drive on." The Queen ordered her driver as Rose and the Doctor shared a smile causing Jackie to lightly shake her head at them.

"You know," Jackie started as they began to walk with the solders, "it's funny. You say assassination, and you just think of Kennedy and stuff, not Queen Victoria." Jackie said watched as the Doctor seemed to absentmindedly wrap his arm around Rose's waist as he looked over his shoulder to look back at her.

"1879?" The Doctor said and looked thoughtful as he recalled what he was going to inform them. "She's had, oh, six attempts on her life." The Doctor informed them. "And I tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria." The Doctor all but squealed.

"I know!" Rose squealed.

"What a laugh!" The Doctor said laughing as Rose began to jump along the road.

"She was just sitting there!" Rose said calming down a little.

"Like a stamp." The Doctor said.

"I want her to say, 'We are not amused.'" Rose said mimicking the Queen.

"I bet you 5 quid that Rose will be able to actually make her say it, Doctor." Jackie said.

"Well, if I gambled on that, it would be an abuse of my privilege as a traveler in time." The Doctor said with a smirk.

"10 quid?" Jackie asked.

"Done." The Doctor said causing Rose to laugh.

**-Twenty Three-**

The Doctor, Rose, and Jackie stood just to the side of the Queen's carriage as the footman help the Queen out while a man in an expensive suit walked out of the mansion they had come to, followed by his butlers. The man walked over to the Queen and bowed respectfully.

"Your Majesty." The man said as he bowed.

"Sir Robert." The Queen greeted him. "My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" The Queen asked, making small talk.

"She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season, and she's taken the cook with her, the kitchens are barely stocked." Robert said, the tone of his voice caught Rose's attention. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't right, it almost felt like he was trying to warn the Queen of something, or at least get her to not stay there. But why, Rose didn't know. She glanced at the Doctor and noticed he had caught it as well. "I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

"Not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise, and this is charming, if rustic." The Queen said and Rose noticed the distress in the man's eyes. Something was going on here that Robert wasn't telling the Queen, or better yet, couldn't tell her. "It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often, the Torchwood Estate." Rose looked at the Queen in shock, Torchwood? Why was that name so familiar, and why did she get a chill from hearing that name? "Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked women."

"Sorry." Rose muttered and tried to hide in the Doctor's coat as her mother looked awkward and out of place.

"Please don't mind my wife, she's a feral child, I bought her for sixpence in old London town. Been trying to teach her the ways of society. Bit hard with her mother with us though, had to buy her too, she's a bit set in her ways. It was her or the Elephant Man, so..." The Doctor said and Jackie glared at him.

"Thinks he's funny, but I am so not amused. What do you think, ma'am?" Rose asked the Queen.

"It hardly matters." The Queen said and Rose bit back a groan, of course the Queen would not make this easy on her. "Shall we proceed?" The Queen asked and Robert showed her inside.

"So close." Rose muttered.

"Mackeson and Ramsay, you will escort the property. Hurry up." The officer ordered, The Doctor, Rose and Jackie watched as one of the solders carried a small lock box into the house.

"So what's in there, then?" The Doctor asked in his Scottish accent.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." The officer demanded. The Doctor turned to Rose and made an 'oops' face that caused her to laugh. "The rest of you, go to the rear of the house. Assume the designated positions." The officer ordered as the Doctor lead Rose and Jackie inside and found Robert showing the Queen around.

"May we also join in this tour, ma'am?" The Doctor asked.

"You may." The Queen said and Robert continued leading them through a beautiful dinning room, a sitting room, the library and finally to the observatory. "This, I take it, is the famous endeavour." The Queen asked as she looked up at an impressive looking telescope.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. It became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this, rather than caring for the house or himself." Robert said.

"I wish I'd met him. I like him." The Doctor said excitedly as he eyed the telescope. Rose smiled up at him as she felt the hand holding her twitch and just knew that he wished to get a closer look at it. "That thing's beautiful, can I..." The Doctor trailed off as he motioned with his free hand to it.

"Help yourself." Robert said and the Doctor excitedly walked over to it, pulling Rose with him causing her to laugh a little and her mother to roll her eyes at the pair.

"What did he model it on?" The Doctor asked as he began to inspect the telescope, he glanced at Rose in worry when she pulled away from the him, only to find her examining the machine next to the telescope that controlled the rise and tilt of the telescope. Happy to see the his Rose had not left him because she thought he cared more about a telescope then she, which was totally not true, he went back to inspecting the telescope.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric." Robert said as Rose moved from the machine beside the telescope to the telescope itself, the Doctor laughed at the man's wording. Eccentric wasn't bad, eccentric was fun. He was eccentric, his Rose was eccentric, and at times so was her mother. "I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories.

"It's a bit rubbish." The Doctor said as he continued his inspection, Jackie threw an apologetic look at Robert before throwing a look at Rose telling her to reign the Doctor in before she did. "How many prisms has it got? Way too many!" The Doctor said as Rose moved so that she was next to the Doctor. "The magnification's gone right over the top. That's a stupid kind of..."

"Love." Rose said interrupting whatever insult the Doctor was about to say causing him to pull her to him.

"Am I being rude again?" The Doctor whispered to her.

"Yep!" Rose said making sure to pop her 'p' in the way that he loves to.

"But it's pretty!" The Doctor said spinning to look at Robert. "It's very pretty." The Doctor forced himself to say though Rose could tell he honestly thought other wise now that he had actually gotten a good look at it. Rose placed a loving hand on his arm and smiled proudly at him.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded." The Queen said as she watched the two of them closely as if they were a puzzle and she was trying to figure them out.

"Hmm." Rose hummed seeing a good opportunity. "I thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused or something." Rose said and the Doctor looked at the Queen expectantly. "No?" From the look in the Queen's eyes, Rose began to wonder if they had met them in her past, which in the case of the Doctor, Rose, and Jackie would be their future, and was toying with her.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God." The Queen said and Rose glanced back at the Doctor who was shaking his head trying not to laugh before looking at her mother who was hiding a smile. "What could be finer?" The Queen said seriously though Rose could swear she heard a hidden smirk in the Queens tone. "Sir Robert's father was an example to us all, a polymath, steeped in astronomy and the sciences, yet equally well-versed in folklore and fairy-tales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." The Doctor said unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Rose and pulling her so that her back was flush against his chest as he rested his head against hers.

"Oh my late husband enjoyed his company." The Queen said eyeing them with a look that Rose nor the Doctor could define. "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe-Coburg." The Queen said walking up to the couple and Rose had the fight the urge to try and take a step away from her.

"That's Bavaria." The Doctor whispered into Rose's ears.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf," The Queen started as she turned to look at Robert allowing Rose to let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding, "He was transported."

"So what's this wolf, then?" The Doctor asked concerned that the Bad Wolf was following them again. The Doctor unconsciously tightened his grip on Rose suddenly fearing for his Rose's life.

"It's just a story." Robert said.

"Then tell it." The Doctor all but growled out needing to know that this wolf they were talking about was not about a 'Bad Wolf'.

"It's said that..." Robert started.

"Excuse me, sir." A butler cut Robert off and Jackie noticed a flash of fear fly through Robert's eyes as he did so. Jackie glanced at Rose and the Doctor to see they had saw it too. "Perhaps Her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course. Yes, of course." Robert said nervously as Rose, Jackie, and the Doctor shared a look.

"And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler and her mother? I'm tired of her nakedness." The Queen said.

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose asked and the Queen turned and gave her an amused look before she turned back to look at Robert again.

"Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it." The Queen ordered as the Doctor began to whisper something in Rose's ear. Jackie watched as her daughter smiled and nodded at whatever the Doctor was telling her. "We shall dine at 7:00, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight." The Queen said and her voice took on a tone that one most associated with the telling of ghost stories, this caused Rose to giggle. Jackie notice the Doctor give Rose's neck a little kiss before allowing his arms to slip from her waist to rest by his side.

"So there is, ma'am." Robert said before he bowed as the Queen left the room with the Doctor, Rose, and Jackie following her.

**-Twenty Three-**

Rose and Jackie were lead to a beautiful room and pointed to the armoire before the strange butler left them to themselves. Rose was glad for that because he had been give Rose a weird feeling. "Mum, put that down." Rose said opening the armoire with a sigh when she saw her mother holding an expensive looking vice.

"I wasn't going to take it." Jackie muttered as she sat it back down.

"I never said you were, we just don't need any of us accidentally braking something that shouldn't be broken." Rose said as she began to pull out dresses and holding them up to her in front of the mirror to see which one would look good on her.

"So what did the Doctor whisper to you earlier?" Jackie asked as she looked around the stunning room as Rose found a beautiful TARDIS blue dress that would look beautiful on her and began to change as her mother began to search for a dress.

"Oh, nothing really important, just him babbling about this place." Rose said as she began to slowly tie up the dress while watching her mother through the mirror. Not seeing a dress that she liked, Jackie walked over to the other armoire and opened it only to cry out in shock at seeing a maid hiding in it.

"What do you think you are doing, hiding in there. You gave me such a fright!" Jackie cried crabbing her chest to calm her racing heart.

"I'm sorry ma'am, please don't tell anyone I am here." The maid begged as Rose walked over to them now dressed.

"Don't just stand there, mum, let the poor girl out." Rose said gently moving her mother a side and held out a hand to the poor girl. "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. We just want to know what happened." Rose told the girl calmly and led her to the bed and gently sat her down before sitting beside her.

"They came through the house in silence. They took the steward and the master, and my lady." The Maid whispered frightened.

"Listen," Rose said calmly as she took the girl's hand, "we've got a friend. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with me." Rose said softly.

"Oh, but I can't, miss." The maid said in fear.

"What's your name?" Jackie asked as she knelt in front of the young woman and gave her a motherly look.

"Flora." Flora whispered.

"Flora, trust me when I say, we will be safe. The Doctor will make sure of it. Especially if this one is involved." Jackie said in a joking tone hoping to get a smile from the girl.

"My mum's right, Flora, not only will the Doctor help us, but there's more people arrived downstairs, solders and everything. They can help us." Rose said and Flora began to shake her head. "Come on, now." Rose said and stood up from the bed taking Flora with her. Rose led the way to the door and opened it before checking both ways twice to make sure it was clear. Once she was assured, Rose began leading Flora and her mother, with Flora in between her and her mother, to where she could sense the Doctor was.

"Oh, Miss, I did warn you." Flora cried when they came upon an unconscious solder. Rose quickly checked to see if there was a pulse and found a weak one.

"He's not dead, I don't think. He must be drugged or something." Rose informed them as she caught the sound of some people running up to them, Rose rolled her eyes when she heard the muffled screams of her mother and Flora, she hoped the Doctor knew what he was doing with this plan of his.

Rose couldn't help the scream that ripped through her throat, nor could she help keeping herself from biting and trying to hit the person 'capturing' her when she felt herself being grabbed from behind and drug away.

**-Twenty Three-**

"Your companions beg an apology, Doctor. Their clothing has somewhat delayed them." A butler told him as he entered the dinning room. The Doctor bit back the urge to growl at him, he had heard the commotion right outside the door, he knew that they had captured his Rose. And the only reason that he had not allowed himself to jump up from his chair and rescue her was because this was the quickest way to find out what was going on.

"Oh, that's alright." The Doctor muttered, "I'll save her a plate."

"The feral child could probably eat her ham raw." The Queen said with a smirk as the Doctor's eyes snapped to hers trying to get what she was hinting at as her officer laughed.

"Very wise, ma'am. Very witty." He said.

"Slightly witty, perhaps." The Queen said stiffly, "I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited." The Queen said glancing at the Doctor who was glaring at the Captain and seemed to be barely keeping himself in his set. "I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." The Captain said.

"Besides," The Doctor barely managed not to growl out, "We're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed." The Queen said, "Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

"You must miss him." The Doctor said his hand twitching slightly wishing to be able to just reach out and take a hold of Rose's hand, but couldn't seeing as she wasn't there.

"Very much." The Queen said looking over at the Doctor and noticed as he began to unconsciously open and close his hand and the Queen instantly realized that he was missing his wife and wished to just reach out and hold her to him, but couldn't because she was no longer there with him. She understood him in that regard, seeing as she felt the same about her late husband. "Oh, completely." She muttered as she was watched as the Doctor finally realized what he was doing with his hand and covered it with his other hand. "And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place." The Queen said and the Doctor was suddenly bombarded with images of a young girl of eight years with long midnight black hair that was pulled into two pony tails, she was curled into the fetal position in what seemed to be a glass tube. She didn't appear to be wearing any clothes, her eyes were squeezed shut and she was holding what seemed to be a stuffed bear to her as she and the glass tube floated in what appeared to be a void of anything. The glass tube was surrounded by a bright blue light that seemed as if it were a barrier protecting her from something.

 _'Daddy, please find me, I'm scared.'_  He heard a young girl's voice in his mind.

"It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation." The Queen said snapping the Doctor back to the present, she voice sounded as if she was fighting to keep from crying, and the Doctor could see that her eyes were misty. "The dead stay silent, and we must wait." The Queen said before taking a deep breath to get a hold of her emotions. "Come, begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters."

"The story goes back 300 years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. Next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured." Robert said.

"Oh, tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal the sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that." The Captain said.

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead." Robert said.

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, yes, Doctor. Drawings and wood carvings. And it's not merely a wolf, it more than that." Robert said and the Doctor motioned for him to go on seeing that there was more that Robert wanted to say. "This is a man who becomes an animal." Robert said and the Doctor's heart sank and he was filled with a sickening feeling. He had sent his lovely Rose to face a werewolf without help.

"A werewolf?" The Doctor asked fearful of his Rose's life.

"It's just a story, Doctor." The Captain said.

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened." Robert said and looked over at the Butler that seemed to be fascinated with the full moon, the Doctor split his attention between Robert and the Butler. "His work was hindered. He made enemies." Robert said suddenly becoming restless as the Butler began to whisper a chant. "There's a monastery in the Glen of St Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly." The Queen said.

"That's what I thought, but now I wonder." Robert said and motioned with his head towards the chanting Butler and the Doctor understood the silent message. That was no butler, that was someone from this Brethren. "What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshiped the wolf?"

"And what if they were with us right now?" The Doctor asked never taking his eyes off the chanting 'butler' alerting Robert that he understood.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Queen demanded standing up from the table.

"Explain yourself, sir." The Captain ordered pulling out his gun and pointing it at the 'butler'

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife." Robert said.

"Rose, where's Rose?" The Doctor demanded from the 'butler'. "Where is she?" He yelled as he entered the Oncoming Storm mode, but the 'butler' did nothing but continue to chant in Latin. "Sir Robert, come on!" The Doctor yelled as he ran out of the room following the pull in his mind and just knew it was his Rose.

**-Twenty Three-**

Rose came to chained up and lying on the ground in front of a cage that held a man that was giving her very bad vibes. They needed to find away to get out of there, they needed to get away from this man. "Don't make a sound." The Lady of the house whispered when she noticed that her and her mother were coming to. Rose silently sat up and took her mother's arm and began to back up as much as she could. "They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us."

"What do you mean? He's in a cage. He's obviously a prisoner. He's in the same boat we are." Jackie said looking at her daughter in concern as she continued to try and get away from the man, but the chain would not let her. "Isn't he?"

"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal." The Lady whispered as the man opened his eyes and showed pitch black eyes that had Jackie bite back a scream remembering what the woman told them. How did she always seem to get into these types of situations? Jackie glanced back at Rose when she heard her stand up. "Don't, child." The Lady whispered when she realized what Rose's plan was. Rose didn't really want to do this, but knew that no one else would. Rose began to slowly creep closer to the man even though she wanted to run as far away form him as she could, never once taking her eyes off him.

"Who are you?" Rose asked when she got as close as the chain would allow her.

"Don't enrage him." A man told her and Rose felt her knees start to shake as she continued to fight the strong urge to run away. To keep from running, Rose slowly knelt down.

"Where are you from? You're not from Earth." Rose said and Jackie looked at her in shock. "What planet are you from?"

"Oh...intelligence." The man said and Rose felt a shiver of fear run down her spine at the sound of his voice.

"Where were you born?" Rose asked.

"This body? Ten miles away. A weakling heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the Brethren for my cultivation." The man said and Rose had to fight her body to keep it where it was instead of trying to run away. She needed to do this, her Doctor was depending on her to do this. "I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

"Alright, so the body's human." Rose said slowly trying not to anger the man. "What about you, the thing inside?"

"So far from home." The man said.

"If you want to get back home, we can help." Rose said though she had a feeling it would not leave quietly.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose." The man said.

"How would you do that?" Rose asked moving so that half her body was turned away from him as she felt his mood start to shift.

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch." The man said.

"You mean Queen Victoria?" Jackie asked and Rose shot her a quick glance telling her to stay out of this.

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins, the Empire of the Wolf. So many questions." The man said before suddenly lunging only to be stopped by the cage bars, causing everyone to gasp and flinch back. "Look! Inside your eyes. You've seen it, too."

"Seen what?" Rose asked though she had a feeling he was talking about the time she was Bad Wolf.

"The wolf. There is something of the wolf about you." The man said Rose began to panic, if this thing could easily sense the Bad Wolf, then did that mean everything could?

"I don't know what you mean." Rose denied causing the thing to growl at her.

"Oh, you burn like the sun, but all I require is the moon." The man growled at her. The cellar door was suddenly thrown open and the light of the full moon shone in and landed directly on to the man. Rose quickly backed up as she tried to come up with a plan to get everyone out safely. "Moonlight." The man said staring at the moon before he slipped off the robe that he was wearing and a strong wind began to blow through the room.

"All of you, stop looking at him." Rose yelled as she got an idea of how to get them out, hopefully it worked. "Flora, don't look, listen to me." Rose said. "Grab hold of the chain and pull!" She cried and began to pull only to stop when she noticed no one else was pulling. "I said pull! Stop whining and listen to me! All of yous! Mum, help me!" Rose yelled.

"Alright, the lot of you. If you want to get out then you're all going to have to listen! Don't make me slap all of you!" Jackie yelled getting everyone but the Lady of the house up and pulling.

"And that means you, your Ladyship. Now, come on! Pull! We're going to pull on three." Rose yelled getting the Lady up and pulling. The man began to scream in pain which slowly changed into a howl as he changed. "Three! Pull!" Rose yelled allowing a little bit of the Bad Wolf to come out just enough to pull the chain out of the wall and make it look like everyone did it. Suddenly the Doctor kicked open the cellar door and ran in with Robert right behind him. "Where the hell have you been?" Rose all but growled at him as she let go of the Bad Wolf.

"Doctor, behind you!" Jackie yelled and the Doctor spun around to see the werewolf trapped in the cage.

"Oh, that's beautiful." The Doctor muttered in admiration which soon turned to fear as it busted out of it's cage. The Doctor spun motioned to everyone towards the door. "Get out, all of you! Come on! Out! Out! Out!"

"You too." Rose said latching on to his arm and they ran out of the room after everyone. The Doctor slammed the door and sonic-ed the lock hoping that even though the door was wood, that the metal lock would lock and give them some time.

**-TBC-**


	24. Tooth and Claw Pt. 2

"What was that Doctor!" Jackie asked as the Doctor sonic-ed her cuffs off allowing her to rub her wrists. She did not like being cuffed.

"Could be any form of light-modulating species triggered by a specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?" The Doctor asked as Rose's cuffs fell off and he pulled her into a hug.

"The Queen, the crown, the throne, you name it." Rose said quickly wrapping her arms around the Doctor and began to shake in fear as she remembered having to talk with that thing.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone." The Doctor whispered rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. "If it makes any consolation, I love the dress." He whispered to her.

"I knew you would, chose it just for you." Rose whispered calming down as the Doctor's scent wrapped around her. Everyone jumped and looked towards the cellar door when a loud crash sounded. The Doctor unwrapped his arms from his Rose and moved to leave when he felt her arms wrap around him and her face bury into his back.

"It's alright, love." He told her softly and he rested a hand over hers, he looked over his shoulder towards Jackie and motioned for her to move closer to them. "I'm going to need you to be strong right now. I'm just going to go check and see what happened, you won't be alone, your mother will be right here with you." The Doctor said as he gently removed her arms from his waist, he then quickly turned and captured her face with his hands and rested his forehead on hers. "I'll be right back, I promise." He whispered to her before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"You better come right back, Doctor, something about that-that  _thing_  has her scared to death. I don't know why or what is causing it, but she is terrified of it more so then everyone here. And I don't like it." Jackie hissed at him and the Doctor nodded. He gave his Rose one last glance before he forced his body away from hers and out of the kitchen. And even though he wanted to run back to his Rose and take her as far away from here as he possibly could, he knew he could not.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway towards the cellar door to find it blown off it's hinges and the werewolf right in front of him. The Doctor was frozen in his spot as the two stared at each other. When the wolf growled at him, the Doctor finally got his body to listen to him and ran back into the kitchen where he was shocked to see Rose standing right in front of the door with Jackie trying to get her to move behind the row of men holding guns. The Doctor quickly swept Rose into his arms and took hold of Jackie's wrist and pulled them to safety without ever slowing down.

"Fire!" One of the guns men called as the wolf ran into the kitchen. The men shot and was able to wound the wolf. "Fire!" The man yelled again as the wolf turned and ran out of the room.

"Alright, you men, we should retreat upstairs. Come with me." The Doctor ordered as he readjusted his grip on his Rose who had buried her head into his chest and was shaking.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault." A man said before turning and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" The Doctor yelled.

"And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." The man yelled back before walking over to the kitchen door and looked down the hall. "It must have crawled away to die." The man said and Rose whined as she tightened her grip on the Doctor causing the Doctor to glance down at her in worry just as the man was grabbed and pulled up into the ceiling by the wolf.

"There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor yelled as the wolf began to eat the man. The Doctor turned and ran out of the room and to the stairs with Jackie and Robert following them. Jackie gasped when she heard the other man scream as the wolf attacked them.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" Robert yelled and Queen Victoria came running down the stairs.

"Sir Robert, what's happening?" She demanded and the Doctor motioned for Jackie to go check the front door. "I heard such terrible noises."

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo, his he still here?" Robert asked her.

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." The Queen said.

"No good, Doctor, the front door has been boarded shut." Jackie said running back to them, her eyes landing on Rose who was still shaking in the Doctor's arms. "What's wrong with her Doctor, I've never seen her this scared before? What has this thing done to her?"

"I don't know, Jackie, but I intend to find out." The Doctor said before looking at the Queen. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but it seems you'll have to leg it out of a window." The Doctor said and motioned with his head for her to enter the room first.

"Excuse my manners, ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress." Robert said as they came to a window and the Doctor had to bit his tongue to keep from snapping at them to hurry up, he needed to get his Rose out of there and back to the safety of the TARDIS.

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." The Queen said.

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" The Doctor snapped out when he heard Rose whimper and tightened his grip on her again. Robert glanced at him before glancing at the woman in his arms and turned towards the window. As quickly as he could, Robert climbed up onto the window ledge and opened the window, only to be shot at. Jackie screamed as they all ducked, the Doctor had to set Rose on the ground so that he could safely crawl over towards to window and peek out it. He couldn't stop the growl when he saw three monks clad in orange robes pointing guns at them. "I reckon the monky-boys want us to stay inside." He said glaring at them.

"Do they know who I am?" The Queen asked.

"Yeah," Rose said softly causing the Doctor to spin around to see that she had uncurled herself, and though the Doctor could see that she was still frightened, she was trying to fight through it to help them, "That's why they want you. They wolf's lined you up for a biting."

"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." The Queen said right before the wolf gave a loud howl causing Rose to scream, she curled up into the fetal position and covered her ears trying to block the sound.

"Shh, Rose, it's alright." Jackie whispered soothingly trying to calm her daughter down as the Doctor flew away from the window and back to them.

"It hurts." Rose whispered grabbing on to the Doctor once he was close enough.

"What hurts, love?" The Doctor asked checking his Rose for any injuries.

"My head, it's killing me." Rose gasped out pulling the Doctor back to the Game Station when Rose had transformed herself into the Bad Wolf. Was it possible that he hadn't gotten all of the Time Vortex out of her? He needed to get her back to the TARDIS to scan for the Time Vortex, why hadn't he done that before?

"We need to get out of here." The Doctor said scooping Rose up and ran out of the room, only to stop when he saw the wolf beginning to tear down the door.

"Doctor, what are we gonna do?" Jackie asked.

"We run." The Doctor said.

"That's the plan? Run?" Jackie asked in shock.

"You got any silver bullets, Jackie?" The Doctor growled out at her turning to glare at her.

"Sorry, I must have accidentally left them at home. What about you, you got any silver bullets, Doctor?" Jackie demanded glaring at the Doctor, oh he was just asking for a slap.

"Must have left them in my other suit!" The Doctor growled out, "And since neither of us have any silver bullets, we run." The Doctor growled out before looking at the Queen, "Your Majesty, as a doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog, good for the health." The Doctor said before taking off up the stairs with Rose in his arms and everyone else behind him and he tried to think of a plan to get them out of there. "Come on. Come on." The Doctor yelled making sure everyone got up before taking off with the wolf right behind him. Rose screamed when the wolf lunged at them, the Doctor tightened his hold on Rose before he allowed his body to fall into a roll as the Captain shot the wolf before ducking around the corner.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving for God's sake." The Captain ordered. "Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it. It's safe." The Queen gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Then remove yourself, ma'am." The Captain said. "Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's protector. And you, Sir Robert. You're a traitor to the Crown."

"Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor told the Captain glaring at him, not liking the way he was talking to Robert. He understood why Robert did what he did, he had gone along with the Monks to try his hardest to keep his love safe. Had the Doctor been in Robert's position it would have definitely went another way, but then again the Doctor was used things like this and Robert wasn't. But he definitely understood the urge to do anything to keep his loved one safe.

"They'll by you time. Now, run!" The Captain ordered and they took off down the hall to the only room there was on this hallway, the library. The Doctor sat Rose on a chair before helping Robert shut the library doors. The Doctor, Jackie, and Robert then began to pile chairs, tables, anything they could find heavy enough to pile in front of the door.

"Wait a minute. Shh. Wait, wait, wait. Shh." The Doctor said when he saw Robert open his mouth. Rose ran over to the Doctor when she heard the wolf howl. "It stopped." The Doctor announced pulling Rose to him in a protective hug before he pulled back and took her hand as he carefully climbed on to the pile of furniture to press his ear to the door. He heard the wolf on the other side of the door sniffing and growling before it walked away. "It's gone."

"Listen." Rose said when she began to hear the wolf move around the walls sniffing, lightly scratching, and growling as it tried to find away in to the room. Something in this room was keeping the wolf out.

"Is this the only door?" The Doctor whispered to Robert as he followed the sound with his eyes.

"Yes." Robert whispered back. "No." Robert said suddenly remembering another door. He ran over and shut the door as Jackie, the Doctor, and Rose grabbed some furniture to pile in front of it right as the wolf tried to get in through the door.

"Shh." Rose hushed as she back away from the door towards the middle of the room and tried to figure out what it was about this particular room that kept the wolf at bay. They all heard the wolf scratch at the walls before it hissed in pain and ran away.

"What's going on? What is stopping it?" Jackie asked.

"Something inside this room." The Doctor said walking over to Rose and checked to see if she was alright. Rose nodded to him and rested a hand on his arm, silently telling him she would be alright. He pulled her into a loving hug before taking her by the hand and walked around the walls trying to figure out what was stopping the wolf. "What is it? Why can't it get in?"

"I'll tell you what, though." Rose said.

"What?" The Doctor asked spinning around to look at his Rose worried that something was wrong, that she had been hurt and he had not seen it.

"Werewolf." Rose whispered to him. The Doctor looking into Rose's eyes and noticed that though she was terrified she was still very much excited to have seen a real live werewolf. Her excitement allowed his excitement to bubble up, causing him to smile at her as she gave him a small smile.

"I know!" The Doctor said and pulled her into a hug and buried his nose into her hair taking in her scent happy to see that his Rose was slowly coming back to him. He hated seeing her like that, so small and weak, because he knew that she was so much stronger than that. And it hurt him to see her fire and shine dimmed because of something like this. "You alright?" The Doctor asked Jackie over Rose's shoulder when he saw rub her hands up and down her own arms to calm herself.

"Yep, I'm alright, you just keep taking care of that one, she needs you more than anyone else right now." Jackie said and the Doctor nodded understanding what she was saying. She was giving him permission to do whatever it took to not only keep her daughter safe, but help her back to the usual spitfire she was.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Robert said catching everyone's attention. "It's all my fault." He said sadly. He had not been strong enough to stop this, though he had tried in his own way to prevent it, he hadn't tried hard enough. Seeing how hard this Doctor had fought to save his Rose showed him that. "I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." The Doctor said as everyone, including Rose, gave him a strange look.

"I'll tell you what though, ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." Rose said and Jackie looked at her shocked while the Doctor looked at her in pride.

"Do you think this funny?" The Queen snapped at Rose and the Doctor nearly snapped at her. No one snapped at his Rose like that.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry." Rose said weakly and tried to hide behind the Doctor.

"What, exactly, I pray, tell me, someone, please, what exactly is that creature?" The Queen demanded not deterred by the Doctor's glare.

"You'd call it a werewolf," The Doctor said through clenched teeth, "But technically it's more of a lupine-wavelength haemovariform."

"And should I trust you, sir? You, who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" The Queen demanded alerting the Doctor that he had, at some point, allowed his accent to drop.

"Oh, right, sorry, that..." The Doctor said looking over his shoulder to Rose who was once again shaking only to find that she was silently laughing at him getting scolded by the Queen.

"I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world." The Queen said. The Doctor quickly bowed to the Queen before taking Rose's hand and began to look around the room to see if he could find what has keeping the wolf out as the Queen and Jackie found themselves a seat.

"Doctor." Rose said catching the Doctor's attention before pointing at the carving on the door. "Is that?"

"Mistletoe." The Doctor whispered as everything began to fall into place in his mind as he ran his hand down the carving catching everyone's attention. "Sir Robert, did your father put that there?"

"I don't know. I suppose." Robert said wondering why the Doctor was asking.

"There's one on the other door too, Doctor." Rose said as she too began to put the pieces together.

"Though a carving wouldn't be enough." The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor, you don't think..." Rose said trailing off as the two of them shared a look.

"I wonder." The Doctor said and jumped onto the pile of furniture and licked the door as Jackie looked at him in disgust. She had noticed that lately the Doctor had picked up the habit of either licking something or putting something in his mouth. And with some of the things that were floating around the TARDIS that had managed to end up licked or put in his mouth, Jackie wondered how her daughter could even stand to think about kissing him. "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe." The Doctor announced.

"You mean, someone took the oil and worked it into the wood like a varnish?" Rose asked before shaking her head with a laugh. "That's genius."

"How clever was your dad? I love him!" The Doctor cried to Robert as he jumped off the pile and pulled Rose to him, he had noticed she had picked up the sames things he had, and now he wanted to test her. "Powerful stuff, mistletoe, bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it, or at least someone has made it think it's allergic to it." Rose said and the Doctor smiled proudly at her.

"What does that mean?" Jackie asked.

"The monky-monk-monks need a way of controlling the wolf," The Doctor started and looked at Rose to see if she could pick up his train of thought.

"So it would be logical to assume that maybe they trained it to react against certain things." Rose continued and Jackie shook her head at the two with a small smile on her face. She was happy for them, but deep down she was terrified for her daughter. The last time her daughter had fallen this hard, this fast for someone she had wound up hurt in so many unimaginable ways, and though Jackie knew that the Doctor would rather die and never regenerate again before he ever hurt Rose as bad as Jimmy Stone had, she still had that fear that would not leave her.

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Robert said.

"Oh your father got all the brains, didn't he?" The Doctor asked annoyed with Robert and his unwillingness to open his mind. They had all the weapons in the world right there in that room with them.

"You're being rude again, Doctor. Rose tell him how rude he is being." Jackie said with a sigh.

"Well, I don't know, I actually agree with him on this one." Rose said.

"Good, I meant that one." The Doctor said pulling Rose to him so that her back was up against his chest, it seemed to Jackie that this was his favorite position. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Rose pulled away and lead the Doctor towards a shelf.

"You want weapons, Sir Robert? Look around." Rose said.

"We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." The Doctor continued pulling out his glasses and put them on as he turned him and Rose to look at Robert as they settled into the Doctor's favorite position. "This room is the greatest arsenal we could have." Rose gently pulled away from the Doctor enough to be able to reach around him and pulled a few volumes from the shelf.

"Arm yourself." She said before tossing a volume at Robert and her mother as the Doctor tossed a volume to the Queen.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The Doctor asked as him and Rose both grabbed a volume and opened it. Everyone looked at each other before they opened their volume and began to search through them.

"What are we looking for?" Robert asked.

"Look for biology and zoology. There might be something on wolves." Rose said.

"What about this?" The Doctor said pulling out his third volume, already finished with his first two just as Rose finished her second as the others were still on their first. Rose sat her finished volume down and turned to not only look at the Doctor but to also pull out another volume. "A whole book on mistletoe."

"'The application of gunpowder...'" Robert read out and Jackie leaned over to read over his shoulder. "If we could build some form of explosive."

"Hm, that's the sort of thing." The Doctor said sarcastically, the last thing they needed was an explosion that could very nearly kill or hurt his Rose. "Ohhh." The Doctor said catching Rose's attention she looked up from her volume and the Doctor tilted his volume enough for her to see what he had found.

"Ohhh." Rose said catching everyone's attention.

"Look what your old dad found." The Doctor said moving over to the desk and sat the volume down before pulling Rose to him as everyone crowded around to look at it. "Something fell to Earth."

"A spaceship?" Jackie asked.

"A shooting star." Robert corrected. "'In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James V, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.'" He read out loud before looking at the Doctor and Rose. "That's the Glen of Saint Catherine, just but the monastery."

"1540, that's over 300 years ago. What was it waiting for?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe just a single cell survived." The Doctor said.

"Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host." Rose continued as she and the Doctor shared a look.

"But why does it want the throne?" Robert asked.

"That's what it wants, it told Rose." Jackie said.

"The Empire of the Wolf." Rose muttered.

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated." The Doctor whispered maneuvering so that he was hugging Rose from behind as he saw her start to shake in fear again. "Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake." The Doctor muttered before burring his nose into Rose's hair as Jackie reached out and rested a calming hand on his arm that was wrapped around Rose's waist.

"Sir Robert. If I am to die here..." The Queen started.

"Don't say that, Your Majesty." Robert said.

"...I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me, but that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." The Queen said before opening her bag to pull something out.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." The Doctor called to her and grunted when Jackie slapped his arm.

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." The Queen said and pulled out the biggest diamond that anyone in that room had ever seen.

"Oh, Your Majesty." Robert breathed out when he realized what it was.

"Is that the Koh-i-noor?" Jackie asked her hand itching to hold it.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor breathed out as he took Rose by the hand and moved them closer to get a better look at it. "The greatest diamond in the world."

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true." The Queen said.

"What legend?" Jackie asked.

"It is said that whoever owns it must surely die." The Queen said watching as once again the Doctor slipped behind Rose and pulled her to his chest, almost as if it were an unconscious move on his part.

"Well, that's true of anything if you wait long enough." The Doctor said and Rose laughed. "Can I?" The Doctor reached out without waiting for an answer only to stop when the Queen automatically shielded away form his touch only to hand him the diamond a second later. The Doctor held it out in front of him and Rose as he inspected it.

"This is beautiful." Rose breathed out as she lightly ran her finger along the edge and nodded at her mother so that she could also touch it, seeing as this was a once in a life time. Rose lightly smacked her mother's hand away once she saw her try to sneakily take it out of the Doctor's hand.

"How much is it worth, do you recon?" Jackie asked and Rose gave her an amused look.

"They say, the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." The Doctor in formed her.

"Best keep that from my mum then. Surprised you haven't thought about fighting that wolf off with your bare hands for this." Rose said teasing her mother.

"I've thought about it." Jackie said with a smile.

"And I'm sure you'd win." The Doctor teased as he carefully tilted the diamond this way and that watching how it refracted the light.

"Where is the wolf?" Robert asked. "I don't trust this silence."

"Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor asked as another piece to the puzzle started to come together, but there was still some pieces missing before it would fit.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Hellier and Carewm the Royal Jewelers at Hazlehead. The stone needs recutting." The Queen said.

"But it's perfect." Rose said.

"My late husband never thought so." The Queen said.

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-i-noor cut down. It used to be 40% bigger than this, but he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting." The Doctor informed.

"He always said the shine was not quite right," The Queen said and the Doctor and Rose snapped their eyes to her, "But he died with it still unfinished."

"Unfinished." The Doctor whispered as everything finally came together in his head. "Oh, yes!" The Doctor said tossing the diamond back to the Queen. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research and your husband, ma'am. He came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, oh, hold on." The Doctor said letting go of Rose to pace as he thought. "All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected." He said mussing his hair up even more than it was as he thought. "Oh my head!" The Doctor cried looking like the man man he was.

"What if this house..." Rose started picking up the same thought the Doctor was trying to find away to communicate but couldn't. "It's a trap for you. Is that right, ma'am?"

"Obviously." The Queen said looking between the still pacing Doctor who was pulling his hair and nodding at everything Rose was saying, to the said woman herself.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended, but what if there's a trap inside the trap?" Rose asked and the Doctor gave out a joyous cry.

"Explain yourself, both of you." The Queen demanded.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories." The Doctor said running back over to them. "They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it."

"Laying the real trap not for you, but for the wolf." Rose finished as dust from the ceiling fell down on them causing everyone to look up to see the wolf on the class dome.

"That wolf, there." The Doctor said pulling Rose to him as the glass started to brake. "Out! Out! Out! Out!" He yelled running towards the door as the wolf fell through the glass. With the help of Robert, Rose, and Jackie, the Doctor was able to quickly remove the pile and open the library door. "Your Majesty." The Doctor cried motioning for her to quickly leave. The Doctor was the last one out and closed the library door leaving the wolf in there.

"We've got to get to the observatory!" Rose yelled before she tripped on the dress falling to the floor.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled sliding past her and turned to help her up as she rolled over and screamed as the wolf made to swipe at her. Suddenly the Lady of the house appeared and threw some water that Rose could smell had mistletoe oil in it onto the wolf causing the wolf to howl in pain and run away. "Good shot!" The Doctor cried running over to his Rose and scooped her up into his arms. Rose buried her face into his chest and cried.

"It was mistletoe." Flora told them.

"Isobel." Robert said pulling his wife into a kiss before sending her and the maids back downstairs.

"Come on." The Doctor ordered as he carried Rose in his arms.

"The observatory is this way." Robert said before leading them to the observatory.

"No mistletoe on these doors, 'cause your father wanted the wolf to get in." The Doctor observed and quickly sat Rose down in a corner where he hoped she would be safe. The second he had backed away from her, Jackie flew to her side and pulled her into a loving hug before she began to rock them and mutter soothing words to her. "I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?"

"Do your work, and I'll defend it." Robert said.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something..." The Doctor said not wanting this man to sacrifice himself.

"I said I'll find you time, sir. Now, get inside." Robert ordered reminding the Doctor of Jack.

"Good man." The Doctor said before turning to the Queen as Robert shut the door. "Your Majesty, the diamond."

"For what purpose?" The Queen asked.

"The purpose it was designed for." The Doctor said and the Queen handed him the diamond. The Doctor took it before running over to Rose. "Rose, do you think you can help me?" The Doctor asked and Jackie was about to give him an ear lashing when Rose nodded and stood up taking the Doctor's hand and allowed him to lead her over to the telescope. The two of them quickly began to get the telescope in the correct angle they needed.

"Doctor, this isn't the right time for stargazing." Jackie said.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor grunted out as he used all of his strength to turn the gear to get the telescope just where he needed. Rose gasped and closed her eyes as Robert's pain filled screams filled the room as the wolf killed him.

"I thought you said that the telescope doesn't work, Doctor." Jackie said.

"You're right, as a telescope it doesn't work, 'cause that's not what it is." Rose grunted.

"It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light, like a weapon." The Doctor continued.

"We've just got to power it up." Rose said.

"Power it up? What are you saying, there's no electricity." Jackie said, Rose and the Doctor gave her an annoyed look before looking at the telescope . "What, you telling me with moonlight? You two are crazy! That thing needs moonlight! It's made from it!"

"You're 70% water, you can still drown." The Doctor said as they finally lined up the light chamber with the moon just as the wolf broke through the door. The Doctor slid the diamond into the light beam hitting the wolf with it right before it could attack the Queen. The wolf was lifted up into the air by the beam and forced to transform back into a man.

"Make it brighter. Let me go." The man said the Doctor swallowed before doing just as the man asked destroying him and the wolf. Rose sighed in relief as the fear that the wolf had caused her, let go of her.

"Your Majesty?" The Doctor asked when he noticed her looking at her arm. "Did it bite you?"

"No, it's... It's a cut, that's all." The Queen said and the Doctor and Rose shared a look.

"If that thing bit you..." The Doctor said as he wrapped his arms around his Rose before slowly leading her over to the Queen.

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing." The Queen said.

"Let me see." The Doctor said knowing that it was more than she was letting on.

"It is nothing." The Queen said causing Rose and the Doctor to share a look. If it was truly nothing than she would not hesitate to show them.

**-Twenty Four-**

Rose, the Doctor, and Jackie knelt before the Queen just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other and shared excited grins as Jackie rolled her eyes at them. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of TARDIS." The Queen said as she knighted him. "By the power invested in me by the Church and State, I dub thee Lady Rose of TARDIS." The Queen said as she knighted Rose. "By the power invested in me by the Church and State, I dub thee Lady Jackie of the Powell Estate." The Queen said as she knighted Jackie. "You may stand.

"Many thanks, ma'am." The Doctor said taking a hold of his Rose's hand.

"Thanks. Oh Lord, Bev is never going to believe this back home." Jackie said.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, ma'am, from beyond the grave." The Doctor said.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also, that I am not amused." The Queen said.

"Yes!" Rose whispered as the Doctor pulled her to him and hid a smile in her hair. He was just out 10 quid.

"Not remotely amused. And henceforth, I banish you." The Queen said.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"I have rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this Empire, never to return." The Queen said just proving to the Doctor why he hated staying until the very end, it never ended well for him. "I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that, you two," The Queen said moving to stand in front of Rose and the Doctor, "Consort with stars and magic, and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave these shores, and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you may survive this terrible life." The Queen said before backing up to look at all three of them. "Now leave my world, and never return."

**-Twenty Four-**

The Doctor helped Rose from a hay wagon, leaving Jackie to slide off herself, as they stopped a few feet from the TARDIS. "Cheers!" The Doctor said waving to the driver. "No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria actually did suffer a mutation of the blood." The Doctor informed them as they walked to the TARDIS. "It's historical record. She was hemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease, but it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it. Her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere."

"Whatcha saying, that that's a wolf bite?" Jackie asked.

"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." Rose said slipping her arm around the Doctor's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What? For werewolf?" Jackie asked laughing.

"Could be." The Doctor said resting his head on Rose's.

"No." Jackie said. "You are not saying that Queen Victoria is a werewolf!"

"Could be." Rose said.

"And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip." The Doctor said.

"I don't believe it. The Royal Family are werewolves?" Jackie asked.

"Well," The Doctor said stretching the word out a little, "Maybe not yet. I mean a single wolf cell could take 100 years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century." The Doctor said.

"You're joshing me." Jackie said laughing before a thought hit her. "Mind you, Princess Anne."

"I'll say no more." The Doctor said smirking.

"And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. And we would never know! And they like hunting. They love blood sports." Jackie said as they entered the TARDIS and the TARDIS sent herself into the Time Rift laughing at her thief and wolf. "Oh, my God! They're werewolves!" Jackie cried before Rose and the Doctor began howling.

**-Twenty Four-**

The Doctor sighed as he laid in bed with his Rose who was fast asleep curled on him. The Doctor had been tired and had intended to actually sleep when he had asked permission to hold his Rose as they slept. But as he had held her while she fell a sleep something in the back of his mind kept whispering to him that something was... not wrong but not right. The Doctor shifted so that he was on his side and buried his nose into Rose's hair, hoping that her scent would sooth his restless mind enough to allow him the few hours of sleep that he needed.

The Doctor opened his eyes and his hearts nearly stopped in shock as he saw a young girl of about eight standing in the door way. She had long hair dark blue almost black hair, more of a midnight blue, that came down to her knees. She was wearing a light blue night gown that almost seemed to glow in the soft yellow light of the TARDIS hallway. In the girl's arms was a white Teddy Bear. But it was her eyes that mainly caught his attention, they were crystal blue eyes and in the dim light they almost had a hypnotic effect.

"Who-" The Doctor started but stopped when the girl brought her finger to her lips that the Doctor absentmindedly mimicked.

"Shh, or you'll wake your precious pink and yellow rose." The girl said softly.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked softly as he tightened his grip on Rose who just sighed and snuggled into him. Though the Doctor sensed that this girl would not harm either him or his Rose, she was still giving him a strange sensation. To him she felt as if she was incomplete. As if she was not truly there, yet he knew she was. He could see her, hear her, sense her, and smell her scent.

"I am someone that may or may not become very important to you one day." The girl said petting the bear.

"What do you mean? How do you not know if you are important to me?" The Doctor asked getting annoyed she was either important to him or not.

"The answer to that question will depend on how you handle the up coming weeks. One little thing could either hinder or help your relationship." The girl said.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get in here?" The Doctor demanded.

"I cannot answer that question without messing up the future that may or may not happen." The girls said and the Doctor had to stop himself from growling at her.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Only you and Rose can determine how the future turns out. No one, not even I can tell you what to do or say. The both of you must figure it out on your own." The girl said.

"Then why are you here if you cannot help either of us?" The Doctor asked and the girl looked as if she was about to answer when a slight buzzing sound came from the bear.

"I apologize, it seems that our time was cut short." The girl said before pulling out a small pink mobile from the bear's back before quickly walking up the the nightstand and sat the mobile on it. "For Jackie, to help with your next adventure." The girl said. "Now it is time for you to close your eyes and rest." The girl said snapping her fingers dissolving into sparkling blue light.

The Doctor's eyes shot open as he shot up in of bed gasping for breath, waking Rose in the process. "Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked as the Doctor looked around the room with wild eyes. "Doctor, love, look at me." Rose said sitting up and cupped the Doctor's face in her hands. "Whatever it is, it was just a dream." Rose whispered and ran a calming hand through his hair. The Doctor took a few deep, calming breaths and was just about to admit that it was all just a dream when he noticed the mobile on the bedside table.

"What is that?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" Rose asked looking in the direction that her Doctor was looking.

"That?" The Doctor said nodding towards the mobile, how could she not see it.

"What, the mobile I got mum?" Rose asked.

" _You_  got Jackie that?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, remember when we talked about getting mum a mobile so that she wouldn't have to keep using mine. We were on New Earth." Rose said and the Doctor remembered him mentioning getting Jackie her own mobile.

"Yes, I remember. When did you go out and get her one?" The Doctor asked.

"The last time we stop off at the Powell Estate." Rose said slowly as if trying to remember herself.

"Rose, the last time we were there was during Christmas, and I am pretty sure you didn't buy it then seeing as how we had the conversation of getting her one after Christmas." The Doctor said.

"Are you sure? Because I remember buying it for her." Rose said reaching out and grabbing the mobile before the Doctor could stop her. "I even remember putting mine, yours, the TARDIS and Mickey's number in it. See, right there." Rose said pulling up the contacts and showing him the numbers there. The Doctor grabbed the phone from her and leaned over the bed to fish out his sonic from his suit pocket before sonic-ing it.

"It's just a regular mobile." The Doctor muttered reading the readings.

"Are you satisfied?" Rose asked yawning.

"I guess I'm still wound up from my dream." The Doctor muttered. "I'm just going to tinker with it, if you don't mind."

"Okay, you go and tinker, I'm going back to sleep." Rose said kissing the Doctor before she laid back down and snuggled up to him.

**-TBC-**


	25. School Reunion Pt. 1

The bell rang and as students ran towards their classes hoping to not be late. The Doctor happily walked into his classroom and noted that everyone was in their sets and waiting respectfully to start the class. “Good morning, class.” The Doctor said setting his bag on the desk. “Are we sitting comfortably?”

“Yes, professor.” The class said as a unit. The Doctor smiled and turned to the white board, he grabbed a marker and wrote 'Physics' on it.

“So...physics.” He said turning back to look at the class capping the marker. “Physics, eh? Physics.” The Doctor said wracking his brain to think of something to teach them that would be with in their age level. Before they had parted, him to his class and her to her class, Rose had warned him to not go all out as he normally would. She reminded him that they were just kids and not all of them were as smart as him. “Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics.” What was in their age level? Why wasn't his Rose here to help him figure out what was appropriate to teach them? “I hope one of you is getting this down.” The Doctor said getting an idea, if he didn't know where their age level was, then he would let them tell him. “Okay, let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely.” The Doctor said starting with the easiest thing he could think of, “What would happen if they were brought near each other?” The Doctor asked and a boy raised his hand. “Yes, what's your name?”

“Milo.” The boy said.

“Milo. Off you go.” The Doctor said.

“They'd repel each other because they have the same charge.” Milo said.

“Correcto-amundo.” The Doctor said. “A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of nichrome wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?” Milo's hand flew up before the Doctor could even finish the question. “Someone else.” The Doctor said knowing that he need to test all of them, not just Milo. The Doctor looked around the class room hoping to see another hand but was disappointed to see that no one else had their hand up. “No? Okay. Milo, go for it.”

“Measure the current and PD using an ammeter and voltmeter.” Milo said and the Doctor got a nagging feeling that Milo was smarter than he was letting on and decided to test this theory.

“Two to Milo! Right, Milo, tell me this. True or false, the greater the damping on a system, the quicker it loses energy to it's surroundings.” The Doctor asked.

“False.” Milo instantly said.

“What is non-coding DNA?” The Doctor asked starting to get into questions that a kid his age should not know.

“DNA that doesn't code for a protein.” Milo said without a pause.

“65,983 times 5.” The Doctor said.

“329,915.” Milo answered.

“How do you travel faster than light?” The Doctor asked knowing that no human should even know this.

“By harnessing a quantum tunnel with a FTL factor of 36.7 recurring.” Milo answered correctly stumping the Doctor. Whatever was going on here was not normal. When Mickey had first called them and told them about this place, the Doctor had thought that the boy was over reacting and was just trying to find a way to spend time with his Rose. The Doctor had at first thought to deny looking into this school but the second he looked into his Rose's excited and worried eyes he had found himself agreeing to looking into it. And now he was noticing that Mickey was right, this school wasn't normal.

**-Twenty Five-**

“Two days.” Jackie said as she wiped down the table that Rose and the Doctor were eating their lunch at.

“Sorry, could you just... There's a bit of gravy.” The Doctor said motioning with his fork at the dob of gravy in between him and Rose. Jackie glared at him as she wiped it up while Rose lightly kicked him under the table. The Doctor turned and winked at Rose with a smile causing her to giggle at his antics. “No, no, just there.”

“Two days we've been here.” Jackie hissed out.

“Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us on to this.” The Doctor told her and ducked when Jackie tried to swipe at him.

“You know damn well Mickey isn't my boyfriend, he is way to young for me.” Jackie said.

“He was right. Boy in class this morning, got knowledge way beyond planet Earth.” The Doctor said as Rose took a chip from the Doctor's plate and ate it.

“You eating those chips?” Jackie asked noticing that Rose had finished all of her, the Doctor gave Rose a mock glare as she took another chip from his plate and ate it.

“Yeah, they're a bit...different.” Rose said as Jackie reached down and took a chip from the Doctor's plate and took a bite of it as the Doctor pretended to be shocked.

“What, is this 'Eat all of the Doctor's chips before he can' day?” The Doctor asked and playfully motioned to stab Rose as she stole yet another chip.

“I think they're gorgeous.” Jackie said as she sat next to the Doctor. “Wish I had school dinners like this.”

“It's very well behaved this place.” The Doctor said leaning back in his chair looking around the lunch room as Rose nodded in agreement while Jackie stole another chip. “I thought they'd all be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Eh? Don't tell me I fit in.” The Doctor said causing Rose to laugh remembering that a few days ago that Mickey accused the Doctor of not being able to blend in because he wouldn't know the lingo.

“You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting.” The head lunch lady told Jackie as she came to stand before them.

“I was just talking to these teachers.” Jackie said standing up.

“Hello.” Rose and the Doctor said together as Rose reached across the table stealing another chip.

“He doesn't like the chips.” Jackie told the head lunch lady.

“The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance.” The lunch lady informed them and all three of them shared a look. “Now get back to work.” The lunch lady ordered and Jackie rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to keep from snapping at the woman as she slowly walked around the table.

“See? This is me. Dinner lady.” Jackie muttered in annoyance.

“I'll have the crumble.” The Doctor called out with a smirk.

“She is so going to kill you Doctor.” Rose said while laughing as a teacher that gave the Doctor a bad feeling walked past them and towards a student sitting at a table right in front of them.

“Melissa.” The teacher said catching Rose's attention. She had that girl in her art class right before lunch and the girl had quickly become one of her favorite students. Rose went to turn around to look at the teacher and student but was stopped by the Doctor who mouthed at her to act natural, Rose nodded before snatching another chip from his plate. “You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me so it's time we moved you up to the top class.” The Doctor slowly ate a chip while keeping his attention on the teacher as he and Rose pretended to be joking around. “Kenny, not eating the chips?”

“I'm not allowed.” A student said sadly.

“Luke, extra class. Now!” The teacher ordered before leading a couple students out of the room.

“What do you think he meant about Milo?” Rose whispered taking another chip.

“I don't know, but that's what we're here to find out.” The Doctor said before standing up when he realized all his chips were gone. “Come on, we should head to our classes.” The Doctor said before noticing that Rose's attention was caught somewhere else. He followed her gaze to see her looking at the headmaster who was watching the students from the balcony. Well that wasn't creepy or suspicious.

**-Twenty Five-**

Jackie was silently watching everyone in the kitchen as she cleaned the dishes, though she hated that she had to pose as a dinner lady while her daughter and the Doctor got to move around the school freely as an art teacher and a physics teacher, she understood why the Doctor wanted her here. The people in the kitchen seems to know everything going on in this school because people tend to over look the dinning ladies as they gossip about.

“Careful,” A woman cried catching Jackie's attention, “Keep it steady.” Curious as to what was happening Jackie moved so that she could see what was happening and stay hidden, yet look like she was just putting a pan away if she happened to be caught. Jackie's eyes widened as she saw four women with medical masks, goggles, and hazard gloves wheeling in what seemed to be a toxic hazard barrel. “Don't spill a drop.” The barrel seemed to wobble a little, “I said keep it steady. Careful. That's it. Easy now. Steady.” Jackie's new mobile rang and she answered it quickly before anyone realized it was her mobile that was ringing and catch her snooping. “Right, second barrel, quickly now.”

“What've you got?” Jackie whispered instinctively ducking as the women walked past her.

“Confirmation.” Mickey said.

“Can't you call and tell Rose this, I'm kind of busy at the moment.” Jackie whispered.

“I've tried, but it seems that their mobiles are off.” Mickey said apologetically.

“Right, tell me what you've found. Quickly.” Jackie hissed at him annoyed that the Doctor and Rose made sure that she knew to always keep her mobile on when they have theirs off.

“I've just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over 40 sightings. Lights in the sky, all of that. Can't get any photos 'cause then it gets all classified, secret. Keeps locking me out.” Mickey told her.

“Tell you what, though. Three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced.” Jackie told Mickey as she watched the women wheeled in another barrel. “And this lot are weird.”

“See, there's definitely something going on. I was right to call you and Rose home.” Mickey said.

“Well, that's not how the Doctor see it. He sees it that you called us home so that you could try and steal 'his' Rose away.” Jackie whispered smirking while watching the women and the barrel closely.

“Well...” Mickey said and if Jackie wasn't spying on people, she would have laughed at how predictable Mickey was.

“I'm not saying to not try, I'm just telling you that though it will be hilarious to see the Doctor get jealous, I'm just saying don't get your hopes up.” Jackie told him.

“I know that Rose loves him and that he loves her, but you and I both know that the Doctor will never be able to give Rose what she needs.” Mickey said.

“And that would be?” Jackie asked though she already knew what Mickey was going to say.

“A stable home with a stable man and a family of her own.” Mickey said and Jackie sighed.

“I know that no matter what I say will ever make you change your mind, and yes before I witnessed everything between this Doctor and my daughter I was pushing you to try and get in between them. But Mickey, you haven't seen this Doctor with our Rosie. During out first trip after he changed he told me that this body was made just for Rose and at first I didn't believe him, wanting to see it as a joke. But the more I watch him with her, the more I see that he was telling the truth. The Doctor's new body was made just for Rose, with Rose in mind.” Jackie told Mickey with a sad smile. She loved Mickey as if he was her own son, and after everything that happened with Rose and Jimmy Stone, Mickey had been the perfect choice for Rose. Mickey was familiar, reliable, and, most importantly, safe. But now, Jackie had come to see, Mickey was not right for Rose anymore.

“What are you saying, Jackie? Are you telling me to just give up on Rose? Because I can't, I love her and I have ever since we were kids.” Mickey said.

“And I'm sure Rose loves you too, just not the way you love her. And I'm not telling you to give up on Rose, I'm just trying to warn you that if you plan to fight for her, then prepare for a war. Because the Doctor won't let her go with out a fight, and should someone try to take her from him he will be out for blood.” Jackie warned.

“That's all the more reason for me to get her away from him.” Mickey said and was about to say some more when one of the women pushing the barrel slipped and fell causing the barrel to tip over and spill bright yellow liquid on her causing the woman to scream in pain and fear as the liquid began to sizzle and burn as if it were acid.

“I've got to go.” Jackie told him quickly as she hung up her mobile and ran from her hiding place over to the four woman stopping when she saw them enter a room and closed the blinds to a window that looked into the room. Jackie quickly dialed the number for an ambulance when the head lady stepped out of the room and pulled off her mask and goggled.

“Whatcha doing?” The woman demanded.

“Calling an ambulance.” Jackie said.

“No need, she's quite alright.” The woman said and Jackie looked at her as if she were crazy as she hung up the phone knowing that if she didn't she would cause a scene and that was the last thing they needed. Something falling to the floor followed by a scream and smoke came bellowing out of the room, alerting Jackie that no, the woman was not quite alright. “It's fine. She does that.” The woman said before quickly returning to the room and shut the door behind her. Jackie carefully walked over to the spilled barrel and looked at the label so that she could tell the Doctor it as she told him what happened here.

**-Twenty Five-**

Rose and the Doctor were sitting in the teacher's lounge during one of their brakes that they shared together. Rose was sitting on a couch sipping some tea and munching on some chopped carrots that the TARDIS had packed for her while appearing to look over some of her classes work while listening to the Doctor, who was leaning against the back of the couch she was on, converse with a teacher. “Yesterday I had a 12-year-old girl give me the exact height of the walls of Troy in cubits.” The teacher told the Doctor as the Doctor reached behind him to grab a handful of carrots. Rose lifted up the container high enough so the Doctor could reach them causing some of the older female teachers to smile at her.

“And it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?” The Doctor asked absentmindedly resting his hand lovingly on Rose's shoulder.

“You two are so cute, are you two married?” An elderly teacher asked Rose who smiled and held up her hand that held a beautiful diamond ring that the Doctor had slipped onto her finger muttering something about it helping them play a part with a blush.

“Newly weds. Been married a year now.” Rose said playing her part that the TARDIS came up for them and felt the Doctor lightly squeeze her shoulder.

“Finch arrived three months ago, next say half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot” The male teacher informed the Doctor, nodding his head towards the teacher standing a few feet away from them. The Doctor glanced behind him to look at the teachers while Rose glanced up trying not to seem as if she were eavesdropping. “Except for the teachers you and your lovely wife replaced, and that was just plain weird, both of them winning the lottery like that.”

“How's that weird?” The Doctor asked.

“Neither of them played. Both of them claimed that the tickets were posted through their doors at midnight.” The teacher said walking away as the Doctor popped a carrot in his mouth.

“The world is very strange, right dear?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh I know, we were very lucky that this school took us on like they did, seeing as most schools don't allow husband and wives to work together. Afraid it would distract them from their job, or something.” Rose said as the door opened and the headmaster walked in with a woman following him.

“Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time.” Finch said and the Doctor slowly stood from leaning on the couch as he realized who the woman with Finch was, this caught Rose's attention. “May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith.” Finch said and Rose glanced between the woman and her Doctor who was staring at the woman in shock, her Doctor knew this woman that was for sure. “Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for The Sunday Times.” Rose slowly stood up and moved so that she was right next to the Doctor and took his hand in hers. The Doctor glanced at her before looking back at the woman. Rose didn't know if she liked the fact that this strange woman had all of her Doctor's attention or not. “I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak.” As if sensing her worry, the Doctor lightly tugged Rose closer to him so that he could wrap his arm around her waist. “Don't spare my blushes.”

“That's Sarah Jane Smith, an old friend of mine. She traveled with me before I had to go fight in the Time War.” The Doctor whispered in Rose's ear as he watched Sarah Jane look around the room for someone to interview.

“Just a friend?” Rose asked.

“Oh, love, there's no need to worry, my hearts belong to you.” The Doctor whispered to Rose as Sarah Jane locked eyes with them. “Though, if I do remember correctly, she did develop feelings for me.” The Doctor said as Sarah Jane got to them.

“Hello.” She said holding out her hand to the Doctor who gladly shook it before letting Rose have a go.

“Oh, I should think so.” The Doctor said with a huge smile that caused Rose to bite back the urge to roll her eyes and glare at the woman.

'Just a friend my arse.' She thought forcing on a smile.

“And you are?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Uh,” The Doctor said as if he forgot who they were supposed to be, Rose crossed her arms and stepped away from him instantly kick starting his brain into working again, “Smith. John Smith, and this is my lovely and breath takingly beautiful wife, Rose Smith.” The Doctor said motioning to Rose who just gave him an annoyed look as she moved to sit back down on the couch causing the older woman to lightly laugh and shake their heads at the Doctor.

“John Smith?” Sarah Jane asked. “I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name.”

“Well, it's a very common name.” The Doctor said and tried to rest his hand on his Rose's shoulder only to have her shake him off shocking him enough to look at her in shock.

“He was a very uncommon man.” Sarah Jane said watching the two interact, just before she had come over to them the two had seemed so happy, what was it about her that made this young woman so mad at this strangely familiar man? “Nice to meet you.” Sarah Jane said holding her hand out to Rose once more, Rose gave her a strange look before she took it.

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Rose said politely as she once again shook John's hand off her shoulder which caused John to, if she had heard correctly, whimper as if he were in pain.

“So, have you two worked here long?” Sarah Jane asked trying not to appear too suspicious of these two.

“No, it's only our second day.” Rose answered shocking Sarah Jane.

“Oh, you're new, then? So what do you think of the school?” Sarah Jane asked before stepping closer to both Rose and John. “I mean, this new curriculum, so many children getting ill.” She asked and noticed Rose getting a look that Sarah Jane remembered always seeing in the Doctor's eyes before Rose and John shared a look. “Doesn't that strike you as odd?”

“You don't sound like someone just doing a profile.” Rose said with a smirk.

“Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here.” Sarah Jane said smirking back.

“I understand, seeing an opportunity and taking it. I would do the same if I were in your position.” Rose said as Sarah Jane walked away.

“Rose?” The Doctor whispered as he once again tried to set his hand on her shoulder happy when Rose allowed him.

“I can see why you would be drawn to have a relationship with her.” Rose whispered to him as she watched Sarah Jane interview one of the teachers that were hired three months ago.

“I was never in a relationship with her.” The Doctor whispered as he quickly moved so that he was sitting next to her. He gently took Rose's face in his hands and rested his head on her forehead. “I was never in a relationship with any of my companions, that is until you came along.” The Doctor said before giving Rose a light kiss, “I'm so sorry that I made you feel as if what we have was just some common thing that I have with all my beautiful companions. When I told you that Sarah Jane was an old friend, she was just that, a friend that I haven't seen in years. A friend I never thought I would ever see again.”

“I understand, I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions.” Rose said as the bell ran. Rose and the Doctor stood up and walked towards the door.

“You had every right, what with the way I was acting.” The Doctor said. “I acted like a high school boy talking to his long time crush, and I am sorry for that.” The Doctor said as they came to the place they would have to split up to get to their classrooms. “Hey.” The Doctor said grabbing Rose's hand as she continued walking and pulled her into his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now, let me go before the students see us and we get in trouble.” Rose said and smiled as the Doctor pouted before letting her go. He watched her until he could no longer see her before he looked over his shoulder to find Sarah Jane watching him.

**-Twenty Five-**

The Doctor, Rose, Jackie, and Mickey waited until night to sneak back into the locked school. “Oh! It's weird seeing a school at night. It just feels wrong.” Rose whispered as she allowed the Doctor to lead her by the hand up some stairs. “When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school” Rose told the Doctor causing him to laugh and give her a loving look as they came to the top of the stairs.

“Alright, team...Oh, I hate people who say 'team'.” The Doctor said and Rose could tell her mum was trying her hardest not to say whatever had just popped into her mind. “Um, gang. Erm...comrades.” The Doctor said awkwardly trying to come up with a better term to call them. “Anyway, Jackie, go to the kitchen, get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all maths teachers. Check out the maths department. Rose and I are gonna look in Finch's office. Meet back here in 10 minutes.” The Doctor said as him and Rose took off towards the headmasters office.

“You gonna be alright?” The Doctor heard Jackie asked Mickey as he slowed down to hear the conversation.

“Me? Please.” He heard Mickey scoff. “Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this.” Heard someone, which he assumed to be Mickey, walk off in the wrong direction of the maths department only to slowly walk back. “Where's the maths department?” He heard Mickey ask and chocked back a laugh as Jackie told him.

“What?” Rose asked.

“Just Mickey being himself.” The Doctor said before a screeching sound caught their attention.

“What was that?” Rose asked.

“I don't know.” The Doctor said as he looked at Rose with a smile. “Why don't we go find out?” Rose gave him her 'Rose smile' before the two took off down the hall only to stop when they spotted Sarah Jane backing away from the room they had hid the TARDIS in. As if sensing they were behind her, Sarah Jane slowly turned around to look at them in shock. “Hello, Sarah Jane.” The Doctor said wrapping his arm around Rose's waist.

“It's you.” Sarah Jane gasped out. “Doctor. Oh, my God. It's you, isn't it?” She whispered walking up to them, stopping only a few feet away from them. “You've regenerated.”

“Yeah.” The Doctor said. “Half a dozen times since we last met.”

“You look... incredible.” Sarah Jane said and Rose felt her jealousy of the woman rise up though she tried to fight it off, trusting the Doctor when he told her that him and Sarah Jane had never once been anything other than friends.

“So do you.” The Doctor said and looked down at Rose when he felt her shift. Rose's shifting seemed to allow Sarah Jane to realize that she was there too.

“What are you doing here?” Sarah Jane asked and Rose wasn't sure if she was talking to her or the Doctor.

“Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist.” The Doctor said shifting him and Rose so that he was basically blocking Sarah Jane's view of her. He had not liked the way Sarah Jane had looked and spoke to his Rose, just because she had once been a dear friend does not mean he would allow her to speak or look at his Rose the was she did. “What about you?”

“The same.” Sarah Jane said more than confused about the Doctor's behavior. This young woman was just a companion that he would drop off at home when he got bored of her and fly away in his TARDIS never to be seen or heard from again. As Sarah Jane continued to watch the two she couldn't help remembering how the two of them had acted earlier that day. But that was just it, right? It was all just an acted so that their cover would not be blown. She remembered plenty of times when the two of them had roles to act out as they went undercover. But never once did she and the Doctor ever pretend to be a newly married couple, nor did he ever utter the words 'I love you' to her. Sarah Jane felt herself become filled with jealousy. “I thought you'd died! I waited for you, you didn't come back and I thought you must have died. Yet here I find you, new face and me replaced.” Her eyes narrowed as she watched the Doctor's hand flew behind him to grab on to the young woman.

“I lived.” The Doctor said, a dark tone in his voice that caused her to shiver in fear, “Everyone else died. And if it wasn't for Rose here, I also would be dead.”

“What do you mean?” Sarah Jane asked confused how had this silly little human girl rescued the mighty Doctor from death.

“Just as I said.” The Doctor said.

“I can't believe it's you.” Sarah Jane said and a second later they heard what sounded like Mickey screaming in fear. “Okay, now I can.” The three of them ran towards the sound only to literally run into Jackie.

“Did you hear that?” Jackie asked. “Who is she?”

“Mum, meet Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, meet my mum, Jackie.” Rose said and Sarah Jane looked at the Doctor in shock.

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” Sarah Jane said to Jackie in obviously forced politeness before looking back at the Doctor and Rose. “Well, you can tell you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger.” She said glaring at Rose. “And since when do you travel with family? You've never traveled with family before.”

“I'm not his assistant.” Rose said.

“No?” Sarah Jane asked in shock. “Get you, tiger.” Rose rolled her eyes at Sarah Jane before crossing her arms and stomping into the room Mickey was in with the Doctor quickly following her. Jackie threw Sarah Jane a glare before following her daughter and the Doctor, she did not like this woman.

“Sorry. Sorry, it was only me.” Mickey said when he saw them enter the room as he tried to hide what had made him scream. “You told me to investigate so I started looking through these cupboards and all these fell out on me.” He explained when he realized it was useless to hid the packaged rats.

“Oh, my God, they're rats.” Rose said as she and the Doctor bent down to examine them. “Dozens of rats. Vacuum-packed rats!”

“And you decided to scream?” The Doctor asked standing up holding a vacuum-packed rat, annoyance was clear in his voice. Jackie wasn't sure if the Doctor was annoyed with Mickey himself or was taking out his annoyance on Mickey for something that happened between him, Rose, and this Sarah Jane.

“It took me by surprise.” Mickey said.

“Like a little girl.” The Doctor said allowing his voice to rise a few octaves so that he sounded like a girl.

“It was dark! I was covered in rats!” Mickey said through clinched teeth at the fact the Doctor was once again embarrassing him in front of Rose and all Rose was doing was giggling at the Doctor who glanced at her with a smirk before looking back at Mickey.

“Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt.” The Doctor continued shocking Sarah Jane with how vindictive he had become.

“Hello, yes, we all know how much you love to tease Mickey, Doctor, but can we all just focus?” Jackie asked with a laugh and Sarah Jane looked at all of the in confusion, this was normal?

“Mum is right. Has anyone noticed anything strange about this?” Rose asked. “Rats in school?”

“Well, obviously, they use them in biology lessons, they dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?” Sarah Jane asked and was shocked when the Doctor growled and pulled Rose to him with her back pressed against his chest.

“Excuse me. No one dissects rats in school anymore.” Rose said as Jackie and Mickey watched from the sidelines as the two women glared at each other. “They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the Dark Ages?” Rose asked and Sarah Jane gasped in shock and opened her mouth to try and deliver a nasty blow to her in the form of words.

“Anyway!” The Doctor called glaring at Sarah Jane. “Moving on... Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived. We should go check his office.” The Doctor said as Rose and Sarah Jane continued to glare at each other. The Doctor took Rose by her hand and tossed the vacuum-packed rat in his hand at Mickey, under any other circumstances he would have found Mickey flailing about hilarious but as of right now he was more concerned with stopping his old friend, Sarah Jane, and his love from fighting so that his Rose wouldn't be under constant fire.

“I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?” Jackie asked as the rest of them followed the Doctor and Rose.

“Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor.” Sarah Jane said.

“Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you.” Jackie said knowing that the woman would be hurt by this. This woman had verbally attacked her daughter, so now Jackie was on a mission to make sure this woman understood that her and the Doctor's Rose was never to be hurt in any way.

“Never?” Sarah Jane asked in shock.

“Hold on,” Jackie said before pretending to look as if she were thinking, “Sorry...never.”

“Well of course he wouldn't tell you, you don't even travel with him. He doesn't do family, especially not mothers.” Sarah Jane said glaring at Jackie.

“He does when it's either let the mother travel with them or have Rose forever pissed at him.” Jackie said as they came up to the headmaster's office.

“So, Doctor, why do you think there are vacuum-packed rats here?” Mickey asked as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

“Maybe those rats were food.” The Doctor said.

“Food for what?” Rose asked as the Doctor unlocked the door.

“That, my dear, is a very good question.” The Doctor said and opened the door to the headmaster's office. The Doctor poked his head in and looked around, he looked at the ceiling when he heard what sounded like hissing to discover about 13 bat like creatures hanging from the ceiling. “Rose. You know how you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?” The Doctor asked slowly reaching back to take a hold of Rose's hand and slipped into the room, pulling her in before wrapping his arms around her to protect her. “Well, they do.”

“No way!” Mickey whispered before he took off running down the hall with Jackie and Sarah Jane following him. The Doctor and Rose carefully slipped back out of the room and as quietly as he could, the Doctor shut the headmaster's door before him and Rose took off down the hall as they heard one of the creatures wake up screeching. Everyone followed Mickey out of the school building

“I'm not going back in there. Now way!” Mickey told the Doctor as he and Rose walked out of the building.

“Those were the teachers?” Jackie asked.

“When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse, 13. Thirteen big bat people. Come on.” The Doctor said as him and Rose turned and walked back into the building.

“You've got to be kidding!” Mickey cried out.

“I need the TARDIS.” The Doctor said. “I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen.”

“I might be able to help you there.” Sarah Jane said stopping the Doctor and Rose once more. “I've got something to show you.” She said and took the Doctor by the hand and began to pull him to her car while also trying to pull him out of Rose's grip. But Rose and the Doctor held on to each other as he let Sarah Jane lead him. When they got to her car, she opened the boot and showed the Doctor what appeared to be a bundle of blankets. The Doctor carefully moved the blanket to show a metal dog with wires hanging out of it.

“K9!” The Doctor cried, “Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark 3 to be precise.” The Doctor said and Rose pet the metal dog.

“Hello K9, it's such a pleasure to meet you.” Rose said.

“Why does he look so disco?” Jackie asked.

“Oi! Listen, in the year 5,000 this was cutting edge.” The Doctor snapped at her. “What happened to him?” The Doctor asked Sarah Jane.

“One day, just... Nothing.” Sarah Jane said as she watched Rose continue to pet it.

“Didn't you try and get him repaired?” The Doctor asked and Rose gave him a look that clearly read 'Really?'.

“It's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro.” Sarah Jane said.

“And besides, Doctor, from just looking at him I can tell that the technology inside him could rewrite human science.” Rose said and the Doctor rubbed the back of his head.

“Rose is right, I couldn't show him to anyone.” Sarah Jane said as Mickey and Jackie shared a look, earlier the two were practically at each other's throats and now they were bonding over a metal dog?

“Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?” The Doctor asked the dog as he began to pet him. As the Doctor continued to love on the metal dog he noticed when Rose suddenly stand up and began looking around the lot as if she sensed something.

“What wrong?” The Doctor asked her.

“I don't know, I just suddenly got the feeling that something is watching us. Maybe we should pack up and move somewhere less open.” Rose said.

“Yes, of course.” The Doctor said closed the lid to the boot and motioned for everyone to get into Sarah Jane's car.

  **-TBC-**


	26. School Reunion Pt. 2

Rose tried hard not to glare at the woman who was sitting next to her Doctor flirtatiously giggling away as her Doctor was trying to fix K9. Rose grit her teeth and forced herself to turn around to face the cash register to keep herself from stomping over there and slapping the woman. Rose knew Sarah Jane was an old friend of her Doctor and she trusted him when he said that they had been nothing but friends, and that was why she was letting him spend time alone with her as he fixed K9 while she and her mum ate. Rose felt her eye twitch in annoyance when she heard another giggle come from Sarah Jane.

"You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said 'I told you so'." Mickey said smugly and Rose glared at him, though the glare did nothing but make his smug smile wider.

"Mickey, drop it, Rose is obviously not in the mood for this." Jackie said with a sigh.

"Though I have prepared a little 'I was right' dance that I can show you later." Mickey continued ignoring Jackie.

"4 quid, love." The waitress said coming back with Rose's and Jackie's food. Rose quickly dug in her jacket pocket before pulling out the money. She handed it to the woman as she and her mother took their chips.

"All this time you've been giving it 'he's different', but the truth is, he's just like any other bloke." Mickey said following Rose to table that was near enough to the Doctor and Sarah Jane's table that they could quickly get to them, yet far enough away so that the two could still have their private reunion. Annoyed with Mickey, Rose slammed her body into the chair causing it to slide into the wall, catching the Doctor's attention. The Doctor made to get up and see what was going on when Jackie shook her head at him, the Doctor threw a glare at Mickey before forcing himself to turn back to fixing K9 as quickly as he could.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rose said before angrily stuffing her mouth with some chips.

"Maybe not." Mickey said glancing over at the Doctor and Sarah Jane just as Sarah Jane rested a hand on the Doctor's arm causing him to look up at her. "But if I were you, I'd go easy on the chips." Mickey said smirking as he turned back to look at Rose. Rose glared at him as she swallowed the mouthful of chips she had in her mouth.

"Mickey, do you know why I'm eating? It's not because I'm angry, nor is it because I'm jealous, it's because I'm hungry." Rose said annoyed.

"Yeah, sure." Mickey said.

"Mum's eating too, does that mean she's angry or jealous?" Rose asked and Mickey looked over at Jackie who looked like she was waiting for his answer as she popped a chip into her mouth.

"She's different." Mickey said and Rose rolled her eyes before going back to her chips.

**-Twenty Six-**

"I thought of you on Christmas Day, this Christmas just gone." Sarah Jane told the Doctor as he used his sonic screwdriver to reconnect a wire. He glanced at her for a second before turning back to K9 needing to quickly fix him. The Doctor sighed and gripped the screwdriver just a little tighter as the urge to reach over and grab Rose's hand hit him once more. Since they had gotten to this little cafè about ten minutes ago, his Rose had left his side and he could feel the annoyance rolling off her in waves. The Doctor glance over at his Rose to see her angrily eating her chips and wondered if he was the cause of her annoyance. "Great big spaceship overhead, I though, 'Oh, yeah! Bet he's up there.'"

"Right on top of it, yeah." The Doctor muttered as he forced himself to look away from his Rose and continue to fix K9.

"And Rose?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yup," The Doctor said popping his 'p', "right next to me."

"Did I do something wrong? 'Cause you never came back for me." Sarah Jane said as the Doctor reattached a wire that he had just fixed. "You just dumped me." The Doctor couldn't stop the slightly annoyed sigh that came from his mouth, he had known this conversation would happen sooner or later.

"I told you, I was called back home and in those days human weren't allowed." The Doctor said as he grabbed another fried wire.

"I waited for you. I missed you." Sarah Jane whispered to him in a longing voice and the Doctor felt an urge that he had not felt in a long time, not since his last companion before his Rose, the urge to push the woman in front of him away from him and run to safety, to his Rose. The Doctor refused to look at Sarah Jane, just knowing that if he did the urge would become too strong to ignore, and focused on the wire in his hand.

"Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life." The Doctor said in a guarded voice.

"You were my life." Sarah Jane told him and the Doctor tensed up, as if ready to bolt away at any second. "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next. You know, with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy," The Doctor bit his tongue to keep from informing her that no, he had not, he had done that with his Rose, "you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles," once again the Doctor bit his tongue from informing her that he took his Rose on a ride through supernovas, "and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All thought things you saw, you want me to apologize for that?" The Doctor demanded to know, remembering why he never went back to any of his companions when they left him or he left them.

"No, but... we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back." Sarah Jane said with tears in her eyes.

"But look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did." The Doctor said forcing a smile onto his face.

"You could have come back." Sarah Jane said glaring at him and the Doctor's forced smile fell from his face as thoughts of what would have happened if he had actually gone back for Sarah Jane flew through his mind. If he went back for Sarah Jane he would have never been in the basement of his Rose's old job, never saved her from the mannequins in time, never would have met his Rose. The Doctor couldn't stop him from looking over at his Rose and taking a deep breath to get as much of her scent that he could, alerting him to the fact that she was actually there with him. Once he was calm enough, he turned back to K9 and continued working.

"No, I couldn't." The Doctor muttered.

"Why not?" Sarah Jane demanded. The Doctor looked at her knowing full well that she knew why before going back to working on K9, his sensitive hearing picked up her soft sob. "It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?" The Doctor asked as he reattached the wire he had been working one.

"Aberdeen." Sarah Jane said angrily causing the Doctor to pause as remembered the day he dropped her off, he had truly believed he was dropping her off in Croydon. He couldn't help the laugh that slipped through his lips at that thought.

"Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" The Doctor asked still laughing as he finished reattaching the wire which caused K9 to come back to life. "Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" He cried happily jumping up from his seat to stand in front of K9. The Doctor's smile got bigger when he felt his Rose stop next to him and grab his hand. He couldn't help giving her a loving look as he squeezed her hand, happy that his Rose was once again next to him.

"Master?" K9 asked.

"He recognizes me!" The Doctor all but squealed as he pulled his Rose into a hug causing his Rose to laugh.

"Affirmative." K9 said.

"Jackie, give us the oil." The Doctor called out turning to look at Jackie over his shoulder, never letting go of his Rose. Jackie and Mickey rose from the table and made their way over to the couple and Sarah Jane.

"Oh, careful. I wouldn't touch it. When the dinner lady touched it, she got all scorched." Jackie warned when she saw the Doctor about to dip his finger into the now open jar.

"I'm no dinner lady." The Doctor said before what he said registered in his mind. "And I don't often say that."

"I would hope not." Jackie said with a teasing smile as Rose laughed and Mickey rolled his eyes. Sarah Jane watched from her seat as the Doctor scooped up some of the oil with his finger and gave it to K9 to analyze. As she watched the Doctor move Rose so that she was now leaning against his chest, Sarah Jane couldn't help the feeling of anger that well up in her. She was angry at the Doctor for not coming back for her nor giving her a chance, she was angry at Rose for being able to worm her way into the Doctor's hearts, and she was angry at herself for not being able to be in Rose's spot.

"Here we go. Come on, boy, here we go." The Doctor said to K9 as he allowed his Rose to take the jar from him and set it aside while he rested his head on hers.

"Oil extract...analyzing." K9 started stuttering alerting the Doctor that he had not completely fixed him.

"Listen to him, man! That's a voice." Mickey said laughing causing the Doctor, Rose, and Sarah Jane to glare at him.

"Careful. That's my dog." Sarah Jane snapped at him and Mickey had the decency to look ashamed.

"Confirmation of analysis." K9 informed bringing everyone's attention away from Mickey and back to him. "Substance is Krillitane oil." Rose glanced at the Doctor when she felt his arms tighten around her.

"They're Krillitanes." The Doctor said in shock.

"I'm guessing that's bad?" Rose asked.

"Very." The Doctor said tightening his arms around her again, fearful of her safety. "Think how bad things could possibly be and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They're a composite race. Just like you're culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or been invaded by, you got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same, an amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy." The Doctor informed them, and Sarah Jane noticed that he never once looked at her throughout the explanation. "That's why I didn't recognizes them. The last time I saw Krillitanes they looked like us, except they had really long necks."

"If's that true, then what are they doing here?" Jackie asked.

"It's the children." Rose said and the Doctor nodded his head as he buried his nose into her hair.

"Rose is right, they're doing something to the children." The Doctor said before he pulled away from Rose. "We need to move. Mickey help Sarah take K9 back to the car." Mickey gave the Doctor a mock solute before making his way over to K9 and picked it up with Sarah Jane's help. As they slowly made their way out of the cafè and towards Sarah Jane's car, the Doctor stood in between Rose and Jackie trying to figure out what the Krillitanes wanted with the children.

Jackie watched him silently for a few minutes before glancing at Rose then out the window to Sarah Jane. She had seen the way Sarah Jane looked and acted around the Doctor, and though Jackie tried to push the nagging thoughts away, her fear of the Doctor leaving Rose and never coming back kept bringing them back. Would her daughter end up like Sarah Jane one day? How many hearts had the Doctor stolen only to shatter them into millions of pieces? She needed to know.

"Doctor," Jackie started as the Doctor finally began to leave the cafè with Rose's hand in his, he glance over his should to look at Jackie informing her that she had his attention, "There's something I need to know."

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"How many?" Jackie asked and the Doctor stopped walking and spun around to look at her with a hardened look. He had wondered when Jackie would get around to asking him this.

"How many what?" The Doctor asked as he wrapped his arm around his Rose's waist, as if to try and protect both of them from the question that was about to be asked.

"How many young women have you had traveling with you? How many hearts have you stolen only to leave their shattered pieces behind as you run off with a new 'companion'?" Jackie demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mum, please don't do this now." Rose begged.

"If not now then when, Rose. I need to know the answer. Tell me Doctor." Jackie demanded.

"Does it matter?" The Doctor asked.

"'Does it matter?' How could you ask something like that, of course it matters. How can expect me to begin to allow you to have a relationship with my only daughter if old lovers of yours keep popping up!" Jackie yelled.

"Old lovers?" The Doctor repeated sounding offended, "Is that the kind of man you believe me to be? That I just find beautiful young women, romance them with my time machine, make them fall in love with me, take them to bed, and then just leave them? If so then you don't know me at all."

"Well as of right now, it sure as hell appears that way! And how can I know you when you never tell anyone anything about yourself!" Jackie yelled.

"You want to know something about me, Jackie, then ask me the question that is on you mind, that has always been on you mind the moment you found out who I am." The Doctor growled releasing his Rose so that he could step closer to Jackie, the Oncoming Storm in full swing.

"Are you going to one day leave Rose behind never to return for her?" Jackie asked.

"No. I would never do that to Rose. I love her to much to ever do that to her." The Doctor said without hesitation.

"How can I believe you? You were obviously as close to Sarah Jane as you are to Rose." Jackie said.

"I was never once as close to Sarah Jane as I am to my Rose. Nor with any of my other companions." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"I have never once been in a relationship with any of my companions, that is until my Rose. Until I met my Rose, I never even once entertained the thought of being in a relationship with my companions. And do you want to know why Jackie? It's because I don't age."

"What?" Jackie asked.

"I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone that you love." The Doctor growled out as images of his Rose withering away and dying in front of him as he stayed the same.

"But if you remember correctly, I'm not human anymore. My DNA was changed." Rose said walking up to the Doctor and taking his hand in hers.

"We do not know what that means. We do not know if your life span was increased or not. You can spend the rest of your life with me, Rose, but that does not mean that I will be able to spend the rest of mine with you." The Doctor said and pulled his Rose into a loving hug as tears filled her eyes. "But, I'm tired Rose. I'm tired of being alone. The universe sent you to me, sent you so that I won't be alone. I don't know how long I have with you, but I don't want to waste the time keeping you at arms length. How ever long we have together, I want to spend it with you. I will not let the curse of the Time Lords keep me from you." The Doctor informed her before his sensitive hearing heard someone whisper 'Time Lord' form above them.

The Doctor spun around and saw the headmaster and a Krillitane crouching on top of a building across from the cafè. The Krillitane screeched as it shot off of the building and dived at them. The Doctor pulled his Rose to him, and covered her with his body as they ducked. The Krillitane swooped at them but did not make an attempt to attack before flying off.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked as she and Mickey ran over to them.

"Doctor, what's going on. It didn't even try to touch you, it just flew off." Jackie said as they watched the Krillitane fly away. The Doctor said nothing as his grip tightened around his Rose's waist. That was a warning.

**-Twenty Six-**

The next day found the Doctor and his companions back at the school, they had spent all night coming up with a plan. It was because of Rose that they were able to finally able to come up with some type of plan. She reminded the Doctor and everyone of the fact that the kids that are showing 'improvement', took the special class, a class that was all on the computer. With a plan to set in motion, the Doctor stepped out of Sarah Jane's car, followed by everyone else, and watch the students back their way into the school building, taking his Rose's hand in his.

"Jackie and Sarah, you go to the maths room. Crack open those computers. I need to see the hardware inside, Here, you might need this." The Doctor ordered handing Jackie his screwdriver only to have it snatched out of his hand by Sarah Jane. "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside." He told Mickey before he and Rose started to head inside.

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked.

"Here, take these. You can keep K9 company." Sarah Jane said tossing Mickey her car keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor called to Mickey over his shoulder with a smirk.

"But he's metal." Mickey cried out.

"He didn't mean for K9." Rose called back as she felt the Doctor let go of her hand to wrap it around her waist.

"So, what are you two going to do then?" Jackie asked.

"It's time we had a word with Mr Finch." The Doctor said leading everyone inside. Once inside the group split up, Sarah Jane and Jackie to the maths room and the Doctor and Rose to find Mr Finch. Rose and the Doctor found him walking a floor below them, and as they stared at him from the railing, Mr Finch sensed their stares and stopped walking to slowly turn and stare back at them. The three of them stayed staring at each other for a full minute before Mr Finch turned and walked away. Once he was gone the Doctor lead his Rose to the school pool where they found Mr Finch waiting for them on the other side of it.

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded as he wrapped his arm around his Rose's waist, pulling her as close to him as he he possibly could. He knew he should have told his Rose to go with Sarah Jane and Jackie, but just couldn't seem to make himself part with her. He had a feeling something big might happen today and he wanted her right next to him.

"My name is Brother Lassar. And you?" Mr Finch said.

"The Doctor and Rose." The Doctor answered watching as Mr Finch pushed off the wall he was leaning against and began walking around the pool towards him and Rose. "Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" The Doctor asked as he tightened his grip on his Rose and began walking the same pace as Mr Finch so that he was constantly the same distance away from them.

"It's been our form for nearly 10 generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there has some rather lovely wings. They made a million windows in one day, just imagine." Mr Finch said coming to a stop once he realized that the Doctor would not allow him to get closer to the two.

"And now your shape's human." The Doctor said also coming to a stop.

"A personal favorite, that's all." Mr Finch said.

"And the others?" Rose asked.

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords?" Mr Finch asked as he once again began to walk towards the Doctor and Rose. "I always thought of you as such a pompous race." He added noticing the Doctor and Rose were now walking towards him. "Ancient, dusty senators. So frightened of change, and chaos. But of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last."

"This plan of yours, what is it?" The Doctor asked as him and his Rose came to a stop right in front of Mr Finch.

"You don't know?" Mr Finch asked shocked.

"We wouldn't be asking if we did." Rose said.

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out." Mr Finch said allowing his eyes to flow over Rose. Ever since he had first met this woman when she and the Doctor had come to him for a job, he had been drawn to her. There was something powerful, something almost wolf like about the young woman in the arms of the Time Lord. He was drawn to that power, yet at the same time repelled by it. He wanted to consume her, make her part of him, yet at the same time he was terrified by her.

"If I don't like it," The Doctor said maneuvering himself so that he was now in between his Rose and Mr Finch when he saw the hungry look the Krillitane was giving his Rose, "then it will stop."

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" Mr Finch said tauntingly.

"I'm so old now. I use to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it." The Doctor growled out as he turned and began to lead his Rose out of the room.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon, you will embrace us." Mr Finch said causing the Doctor to pause at the door and glare over his shoulder at the Krillitane. "The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you." Mr Finch said before brushing past the Doctor to exit the room, smirking when he got a deep growl from the Time Lord when he brushed his arm against Rose's arm.

**-Twenty Six-**

The Doctor and Rose walking into the maths room that Sarah Jane and Jackie were in finding them laughing and giggling like gossiping school girls. Annoyance quickly flew through the Doctor, of course Jackie would be gossiping. "How's it going?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose made their way over to the two women. The two women stopped laughing and looked over at him and Rose before bursting into laughter again. "What?" The Doctor asked.

"Mum, Sarah, you can gossip and laugh about me and the Doctor later, right now we need to find out what is programmed inside these." Rose said annoyed only to have her mother point the sonic screwdriver at her and began laughing even more. "What!" Rose demanded.

"Stop it!" The Doctor ordered causing the two women to laugh even harder. The two women only stopped laughing when the PA system went off.

"All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff please congregate in the staff room?" The PA announced.

"Rose." The Doctor called letting go of his Rose to allow her to run to the door just as the students began to try and enter the room.

"No, no, this classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the south hall. Off you go, south hall!" Rose said blocking the entry way as the Doctor took back his sonic screwdriver and began to try and figure out what the program was. He quickly pulled out wires from computers with the help of Sarah Jane and Jackie. He found the cable box that all the computers were connected to and began to try and open it.

"I can't shift it." He growled out before he began to turn the box this way and that.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything." Sarah Jane asked from beside him.

"Anything but a deadlock seal." Rose said as she quickly slipped passed them and into a computer chair and began to try and brake the lock on the computer. If the Doctor couldn't get to the program from the outside, then she would try to get to it from the inside.

"There's got to be something inside here." The Doctor muttered glaring at the box. "What are they teaching those kids?" He asked slamming the box down.

"Doctor!" Rose cried as the screen of the computer she was at suddenly showed a dark green screen with a light green cube that was constantly turning, and on the cube was different symbols. She looked away from the screen to look at her Doctor who had quickly made his way to her and saw that it was on every screen even on the projector screen.

"You wanted the program. There it is." Sarah Jane said.

"Doctor, what is it?" Jackie asked as the Doctor looked from the computer screen to the projector screen in confused shock.

"Some sort of code." The Doctor said as he tried to figure out why the code seemed so familiar. "No." He whispered when it finally came to him, he reached out for his Rose and pulled her to him needing to feel her, this was so much worse than he had first thought. "It can't be."

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked her voice quivering in fear that she could feel coming from her Doctor.

"The Skasas Paradigm." He told her. "They're trying to crack the Skasas Paradigm."

"The Skasas what?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The god-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control over the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." The Doctor said.

"Oh god, they're using the kids like a giant computer." Rose gasped out.

"Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a conducting agent, makes the kids cleverer." The Doctor informed them.

"But they've been putting the oil on the chips. Rose and I have been eating them." Jackie said.

"What's 59 time 35?" The Doctor asked.

"2065." Jackie and Rose said without hesitating and the Doctor gave them a look.

"Oh dear lord." Jackie muttered.

"But why use children, can't they use adults?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No, it's got to be children. The god-maker need imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls." The Doctor growled out.

"Let the lesson begin." Mr Finch said alerting everyone that he had entered the room. "Think of it, Doctor. With the paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." Mr Finch said walking over to the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh, yeah, the whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old-fashioned, I like things as they are." The Doctor said moving so that he was blocking his Rose from Mr Finch's view.

"You act like such a radical and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good." Mr Finch said.

"What, by someone like you?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Someone like you." Mr Finch said shocking the Doctor. "The paradigm gives up power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a god at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Ascinta, your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords...reborn." Mr Finch told him.

"Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah Jane called to him.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity." Mr Finch said looking around the Doctor to Rose who was glaring at him. "Young, fresh. Never wither, never age, never die." The Doctor could help glancing at his Rose, the idea of be able to be with her for all eternity, it was so tempting. He could see it. All he had to do was reach out and grab it. "Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us." Mr Finch said.

"I could keep you with me." The Doctor whispered and his Rose looked at him with a soft, sad look. The Doctor instantly knew what she was thinking, this was not the right way, there had to be a way to keep her with him forever, but this was not it.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world or relationship." Sarah Jane said and the Doctor looked over towards her and Jackie both watching him with weary eyes. "Everything has its time. And everything ends." The Doctor looked away from them and towards the projector screen. With a deep growl the Doctor pulled away from his Rose and picked up a computer chair and threw it at the screen as hard as he could, destroying not only the screen but also the program.

"Out!" The Doctor ordered grabbing his Rose's hand before they all ran out hearing Mr Finch screeching angrily behind them. They ran down the hallway to the stairs and ran into Mickey and a student, the Doctor vaguely remembered the student's name being Kenny, who were running down the hallway looking for them.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked as they heard the Krillitanes coming down a hallway towards them. The Doctor quickly turned and pulled his Rose back down the hallway Mickey and Kenny had come from. They ran into the lunch room and the Doctor pulled his Rose a locked door, he let go of her hand to get his screwdriver. He turned around to look at the doors and saw Mr Finch had walking into the room. The Doctor quickly pulled his Rose behind him when the rest of the Krillitanes flew in.

"Are they the teachers?" Kenny asked cowering behind a lunch table.

"Yeah. Sorry." The Doctor said never taking his eyes from the Krillitanes.

"We need the Doctor alive. As for the others, you can feast." Mr Finch told his brothers. With one loud screech the bat like Krillitanes began their attack. The Doctor quickly grabbed a chair before backing him and his Rose up so that she was between the wall and him, if they wanted to kill his Rose then they would have to kill him first. He heard the screams of his little human family, Sarah Jane, and Kenny as they were attacked and tried to think of a way to get everyone out of there safely. Suddenly, as if from no where, a laser beam flew through the air and hit one of the Krillitanes, killing it. As Mr Finch screamed at the loss of one of his brothers, everyone else turned to look where the beam had been shot from the find K9.

"K9!" Sarah Jane cried out.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." K9 told them.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled taking his Rose's hand and lead her and everyone else out of the room to the first unlocked room he could find, as K9 staid in the lunch room buying them time as he continued to shoot his laser beam at the Krillitanes. Once they were all safely in the room, the Doctor sonic-ed the door so that it was locked.

"How do we stop them, Doctor?" Jackie asked running her hands through her hair as she leaned up against one of the tables that were in the room, she was shaking uncontrollably as adrenaline flew through her veins.

"Mum, didn't you say that one of the dinner ladies got covered in the oil and died?" Rose asked from her spot of leaning her back against her Doctor's chest as he buried his nose in her hair while trying to come up with a way to defeat them.

"It's the oil." The Doctor suddenly said interrupting whatever Jackie was about to say. "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, that even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchen?"

"Barrels of it." Jackie said. Everyone suddenly jumped when the door was suddenly slammed into.

"We need to get to the kitchens. Mickey..." The Doctor started as the Krillitanes began to try and claw their way in through the locked door.

"What now? Hold the coats?" Mickey asked.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school." The Doctor ordered. "Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" Suddenly the fire alarm went off and everyone turned to see that Kenny had set the alarm off.

"That'll work." Jackie said as the Doctor began laughing before unlocking the door and lead everyone out of the room. After everyone had slipped past the Krillitanes, who were in pain, the fire alarm was suddenly cut off.

"Master." K9 called to the Doctor as the tin dog exited the lunchroom.

"Come on, boy! Good boy." The Doctor said continuing to lead everyone but Mickey to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Jackie lead the Doctor over to the four barrels of oil and watched as he used his screwdriver to try and open them.

"They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must have done it. I can't open them." The Doctor growled out in frustration.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing." K9 informed them.

"Right, everyone out the back door. Rose, K9, stay with me." The Doctor ordered.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jackie said as she ushered Kenny out of the back door with Sarah Jane following her.

"Help me move these barrels." The Doctor told his Rose before the two of them set to work on rearranging the barrels into the perfect position.

"Capacity for only one shot, master. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat." K9 told them.

"But you'll be trapped inside." The Doctor said as both him and Rose ran over to the tin dog.

"That is correct." K9 said.

"I can't let you do that." The Doctor said.

"No alternative possible, master." K9 informed them. The Doctor looked towards the kitchen doors when he heard the Krillitanes coming closer, before looking back at K9 sadly.

"Goodbye, old friend." The Doctor said.

"Goodbye, master." K9 said and Rose felt her eyes tear up.

"You good dog." The Doctor told K9.

"Affirmative." K9 said as his tail began to wag. The Doctor and Rose gave the tin dog one last pet before they ran out the back door only pausing to allow the Doctor to lock the door.

"Where's K9?" Sarah Jane asked as the Doctor locked the back door that she had been waiting at.

"We need to run." The Doctor said taking a hold of her wrist and pulled her away from the door.

"Where is he? What have you done?" Sarah Jane screeched pulling against the Doctor's hold only stopping when Rose wrapped her arms around Sarah Jane, pinning the woman's arms to her side, and began to help her Doctor pull Sarah Jane to safety. They had just made it to the edge of the car park, happy to see that the rest of the students here standing in the car park, when the building exploded, causing the students to cheer.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor told Sarah Jane as the student started to cheer Kenny's name.

"It's all right. He was just a daft metal dog. Fine, really." Sarah Jane said before the tears she was trying to hold back fell down her cheeks. Rose pulled her into a hug and let the woman use her shoulder to cry on as the Doctor rested a comforting hand on her back.

**-Twenty Six-**

The Doctor stood in front of the console of his TARDIS, he was torn. He felt guilty about dropping Sarah Jane off and never returned for her, though he would not change his actions for they lead him to his Rose. The Doctor wanted to take Sarah Jane on one last adventure, as a way to say sorry for not only blowing up K9 but also leaving her and never returning all those years ago. But at the same time he didn't want her to come because he knew that one trip would never be enough and she would some how find away to stay, and if the Doctor was honest with himself, he did not want her traveling with him again. The Doctor looked at his Rose when she laid a hand on his arm.

"Ask her." She whispered to him.

"But-" The Doctor started only to be stopped by his Rose's finger on his mouth.

"I have a feeling that she will decline your offer. And don't worry about K9, I'm sure if we ask the TARDIS she will replace him for her." Rose said before looking at the screen on the console. "She's here, go on." Rose said pushing the Doctor towards the TARDIS doors. The Doctor took a deep, calming breath before stepping out of the TARDIS to face his old companion.

"Cup of tea?" The Doctor asked after a minute of awkward silence before stepping aside and letting Sarah Jane enter the TARDIS before him.

"You've redecorated." Was the first thing out of Sarah Jane's mouth after looking around the TARDIS console room.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor asked as Rose walked over to the woman, he noticed that Jackie and Mickey had thankfully decided to stay off to the side. This confrontation would be between him, Rose, and Sarah Jane like it should be.

"Oh, I do, yeah. I preferred it as it was, but it'll do." Sarah Jane said as she continued to look around and the Doctor felt his hackles rise to defend his ship, but bit his tongue as he made his way over to his Rose who was lovingly petting the console.

"I love it." Rose said.

"Hey, what's 47 times 369?" Sarah Jane asked Rose.

"17,343." Rose said without hesitation.

"Is that correct?" Jackie asked the Doctor.

"Yup." The Doctor said popping his 'p' like normal.

"Is she still effected by the oil?" Jackie asked.

"No, the oil is gone now, it's faded from her system, just like with you." The Doctor said wrapping his arm around his Rose's waist.

"Doctor." Rose said motioning to Sarah Jane with her eyes.

"Oh, um, we're about to head off, but you could come with us." The Doctor said hoping that his Rose was right about Sarah Jane declining the offer. He watched nervously as Sarah Jane's eyes lit up at the prospect of traveling with him again only to be dimmed when she seemed to remember something.

"No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." Sarah Jane said and the Doctor let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Can I come?" Mickey asked. "Not with you," He motioned to Sarah Jane, "I mean with you?" He asked motioning to the Doctor. "'Cause I'm not the tin dog and I wanna see what's out there." Mickey said as the Doctor turned his head to glare at Mickey knowing exactly what the boy was trying to do.

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith and Mickey Smith, you need a Smith on board." Sarah Jane said smirking. The Doctor glanced at her, then to his Rose to see her silently laughing, then back at Mickey. He would allow the boy to travel with him and try to come between him and his Rose, and he would enjoy it immensely when the boy epically failed.

"Okay, then. I could do with a laugh." The Doctor said with a smirk watching as the boy rejoiced at the chance to try and come between Rose and the Doctor, only to stop when he noticed Rose's shoulder's shaking.

"Rose, is that okay?" Mickey asked.

"No, great. Why not?" Rose said fighting back her laughter.

"Well, I better go." Sarah Jane said before pulling Rose into a hug.

"Doctor." The Doctor heard Jackie whisper, he looked over at her and noticed her motioning to something behind him. He turned back around and noticed a K9 sitting in front of the door. The Doctor suddenly had an idea and silently grabbed Mickey, forcing the boy to help him carry it out the TARDIS and hid the tin dog behind it so that it would be revealed after they left. The two came back into the TARDIS in time to see Sarah Jane and Jackie part from a hug.

"Rose, don't forget, if you need to one day, find me." Sarah Jane told Rose and the Doctor barely bit back a growl at the implications of those words. What did it take to get it through everyone's minds that he would rather die and never regenerate ever again then to leave his Rose's side willingly. With one last hug to Rose, Sarah Jane turned and allowed the Doctor to lead her back out of the TARDIS.

"It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time and like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Sarah Jane said.

"Something to tell the grandkids?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now." Sarah Jane said.

"Right, yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask...there hasn't been anyone...you know." The Doctor asked nervously.

"Well, there was this one guy. I traveled with him for a while, but he was a touch act to follow." Sarah Jane said and the Doctor gave her a tight lipped smile fighting the urge to run back into the TARDIS, to his Rose. "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Goodbye, my Sarah Jane." The Doctor whispered before pulling Sarah Jane into one last hug. He gave her one last smile before walking into the TARDIS and up to the console flipping a switch that would send them drifting through the Time Vortex. He had no place in mind to really go to, nor did he really feel up to going somewhere right now, all he really wanted to do was hold his Rose in his arms and forget everything.

"Doctor?" Rose asked when she noticed he had set them adrift.

"I believe a break is in order. We haven't had one in awhile, plus need to get Ricky boy here settled." The Doctor said, his voice strained just a little.

"All right." Rose said taking his hand in hers.

**-TBC-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take this time to let everyone know, I am a huge fan of Sarah Jane. And though this chapter does not really reflect that, I need her to be somewhat of a bad guy in this. To all the Sarah Jane fans, please understand that I meant Sarah Jane not disrespect.


	27. The Girl in the Fireplace Pt. 1

The Doctor breathed in deeply, taking in the lovely scent of his Rose that was laying peacefully asleep in his arms. His mind was unusually silent as he laid there, though his mind was silent his instincts were not. They were screaming at him that something was going to happen, something big, something that would either strengthen his relationship with his Rose or destroy it. The Doctor's eyes snapped to the bedroom door as it opened, he half expected it to be the little girl again and was shocked when he saw a shocked and enraged Mickey looking at him.

“Is there something I can help you with?” The Doctor asked tightening his hold on his Rose.

“Sorry, I could have sworn this was my room.” Mickey said, the Doctor instantly sensed his lie. So this boy had planned to sneak into his Rose's room while she slept?

“Yes well, it seems that the TARDIS is in a playful mood, she seems to have rearranged the rooms. I do believe that if you ask her very nicely, she will show you to your room.” The Doctor told Mickey.

“I see, the TARDIS rearranged the rooms? Is that how you've seemed to mistakenly taken Rose's bed as your own?” Mickey growled out glaring at the Doctor who gave a smug smile.

“Oh, there is no mistake on my part here, I was invited to share the bed with Rose.” The Doctor said.

“Invited? She invited you?” Mickey asked.

“Oh yes, she has done so for the last few nights. And I accept the invitation every time.” The Doctor said and chuckled when Mickey turned and stormed out of the room. Oh he was going to enjoy tormenting the boy and showing him where his true place in his Rose's life was.

“What's so funny, Doctor?” Rose asked, her words slurred from sleep.

“Oh just Mickey, my dear.” The Doctor said before kissing her forehead, “Go back to sleep, love, you have a couple more hours before the TARDIS deems it time to wake.”

“Mmkay.” Rose said easily falling back asleep. The Doctor glance back at the door, it would seem he would need to keep a very close eye on Mickey if he was willing to sneak into his Rose's room as she slept.

**-Twenty Seven-**

The Doctor allowed the TARDIS to land them where ever she felt he needed to go, it wasn't like he actually had thoughts of where to take Rose yet. Oh, he had so many ideas, but didn't know which one to do first.

“Where did you take us?” Mickey demanded glaring at the Doctor from across the console. The boy had been glaring at him ever since him and Rose had entered the kitchen hand in hand that morning.

“Let us go and find out where the TARDIS took us.” The Doctor said.

“What do you mean by that?” Jackie asked as she leaned against the railing silently watching the interaction between the Doctor and Mickey.

“I allowed the TARDIS to take us wherever she deemed fit.” The Doctor said.

“Isn't that dangerous, what if it lands us in the middle of a war or something.” Mickey asked.

“ _She_ would not do that. If _she_ wanted to take us to a battle, _she_ would land us a safe distance away where we could still see the action. Now let us see where _she_ has decided we are needed.” The Doctor said making sure to stress the word 'she', before grabbing his Rose's hand and leading everyone down the ramp and out the door and into another space ship.

“It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go.” Mickey said in a way that the other people with him couldn't tell if he was excited or annoyed.

“Looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?” Rose asked as she wrapped her arms around her Doctor's waist while looking around.

“Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous.” The Doctor told her while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “You know what? I'll just have a quick scan. In case there's anything dangerous.” He said nervously as his instincts kept screaming that something was going to try and damage his relationship with his Rose, and he knew it had nothing to do with Mickey. The Doctor took his Rose's hand and made his way over to one of the terminals.

“So, Doctor, I know you're just dying to tell us. What's the date and how far have we gone?” Jackie asked leaning against the TARDIS.

“Oh, about 3,000 years into your future, give or take.” The Doctor said as he pulled on a dial before turning it, turning on the lights and opening what looked to be a huge skylight. “51st century. The Dagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey!” The Doctor told Mickey when he saw the cluster of stars. “Two an a half galaxies.” He informed the boy who was looking around the room, the Doctor glanced at Mickey before looking at his Rose to see that she was staring in aw at the cluster, before going back to what he originally intended to do.

“Mickey Smith, meet the universe.” Rose said looking away from the stars with a smile. “See anything you like?” Rose asked walking away from the Doctor and to Mickey, wrapping a friendly arm around his shoulder while he finally enjoyed the view.

“It's so realistic!” Mickey breathed out in aw causing Rose to laugh at him before she made her way back over to her Doctor.

“Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Been a ton of repair work going on.” The Doctor said as he began to move piles of broken ship parts. “Now that's odd, look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity.”

“And that means?” Jackie asked.

“There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe and we're not moving.” The Doctor said looking out the skylight. “So where is all that power going?”

“I want to know where the crew is.” Jackie said.

“Good question. No life readings on board.” The Doctor said.

“Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag.” Rose said watching him twist different nobs to check different areas.

“No, I've checked all the smoking pods.” The Doctor said before his head suddenly snapped up and he took a deep breath. “You smell that?” He asked his Rose watching a she quickly began to sniff the air.

“Yeah. Someone's cooking.” Rose said.

“Sunday roast, definitely.” Mickey said hungrily. The Doctor pressed a button that opened a door behind them showing a room that held an old Victorian fireplace.

“Now, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship.” The Doctor said before taking his Rose's hand and lead them over to the fireplace. “18th century. French. Nice mantel.” He said pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the fireplace. The Doctor was being drawn to it, and because of this his instincts were telling him to run as far away from it as he possibly could. If he let it, this fireplace would destroy his relationship with his Rose. “Not a hologram.” He said as Rose and Jackie began to inspect the fireplace too while Mickey stood back and awkwardly watched them. “Not even a reproduction. This actually is an 18th-century French fireplace. Double-sided. There's another room through there.” The Doctor said as he and Rose both knelt down to try and get a better look into the other room, hoping it would give them some clue as to why it was there only to come face to face with a scared little girl in her nightgown.

“But it can't be, Doctor. I'm looking through a window on the same wall as the fireplace and I'm not seeing a room, I'm seeing the outer hull of the ship.” Jackie informed them.

“Hello.” The Doctor said to the girl.

“Hello?” The girl said catching Mickey and Jackie's attention.

“What's your name, little one?” Rose asked.

“Reinette.” The girl said as Mickey and Jackie knelt behind Rose and the Doctor.

“Reinette. That's a lovely name.” The Doctor told her, “Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?”

“In my bedroom.” Reinette said confused.

“And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?” The Doctor asked.

“Paris of course.” Reinette said laughing at little at him.

“Paris. Right.” The Doctor said.

“Madam, monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?” Reinette asked them.

“Oh, it just a routine...fire check.” The Doctor said lamely and Rose bit back a laugh at that.

“Reinette, sweetheart, can you tell us what year it is?” Rose asked her.

“Of course I can. 1727.” Reinette informed them.

“Right, lovely, one of my favorites.” The Doctor said nodding with a forced smile. “August is rubbish, though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help.”

“Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Good night.” Rose said as she and the Doctor stood up.

“Good night madam, monsieur.” Reinette said.

“You said this was the 51st century.” Mickey said accusingly.

“I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe.” The Doctor said wrapping his arm around Rose's waist.

“And if I am correct, I believe we just found the hole.” Rose said smiling up at the Doctor.

“Must be a spactio-temporal hyperlink.” The Doctor said thoughtfully.

“What's that?” Mickey asked fascinated.

“No idea, just made it up. Didn't want to say 'magic door'.” The Doctor said sheepishly causing Rose to laugh.

“Alright, so we found a 'magic door' that leads to France in 1727?” Jackie said.

“Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too.” The Doctor said then lead his Rose away from the fireplace while slipping off his brown jacket.

“She was speaking English, I heard her.” Mickey said.

“That's the TARDIS, translates for you.” Rose said as Jackie grabbed Mickey's arm noticing the Doctor had his 'I've got a idea and I'm going to test it' look on his face when he tossed his jacket a side.

“Even French?” Mickey asked Rose as the Doctor grabbed her hand and lead her back over to the fireplace.

“Yup.” Rose said popping her 'p' as the Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled a lever up.

“Got you.” The Doctor said as the fireplace began to turn, taking him and Rose with it.

“Rose, Doctor!” Jackie called out in shock. Once the fireplace stopped turning, the Doctor and Rose found themselves in Reinette's room as she slept. The room was quiet except for the ticking of the clock. The Doctor took hold of his Rose's hand before looking around Reinette's room to see if he could find why there was a 'magic door' connected to her fireplace. The couple came to a window and looked out it to see that it was winter and early dawn as the sun was just beginning to rise. As they were looking out the window, the Doctor and Rose heard Reinette gasp awake.

“It's okay. Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace man, look.” The Doctor quickly said letting go of his Rose's hand to light a candle with his screwdriver.

“He's right Reinette, we were just talking. Just moments ago. We were in your fireplace.” Rose said walking over to Reinette and sat on her bed.

“Madam, that was weeks ago. That was months.” Reinette told them.

“Really? Hmm.” The Doctor said nervously tugging at his ear. He turned around and headed back over to the fireplace to look at it. “Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in.” The Doctor said knocking on the fireplace.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Reinette asked them as the Doctor noticed that the clock on the mantelpiece was broken and was not making the ticking noise. If the clock was not making the sound, then what was?

“Okay. That's scary.” The Doctor said as Rose got off the bed and walked over to see what the Doctor was looking at.

“Oh, that is scary.” Rose said once she noticed what he had.

“You're scared of a broken clock?” Reinette asked as the Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist.

“Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. 'Cause, you see, if this clock's broken,” The Doctor look around the room to see if there was another clock, “and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?” The Doctor asked as Reinette finally realized she was hearing a clock when the only clock in the room was broken. “'Cause, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big.” The Doctor said unwrapping his arm from his Rose's waist as he moved back over to Reinette, holding up his hand to his Rose when he felt her try to follow him. He was following the sound and if it turned out to be dangerous he didn't want his Rose anywhere near it. “Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man.”

“What is it?” Reinette asked fearfully.

“Now let's think.” The Doctor asked as he looked around the room to try and find the thing. “If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?” He stopped talking when he noticed something underneath Reinette's bed. “You might start to wonder if you're really alone.” The Doctor said and began to cautiously move towards the bed, alerting Rose and Reinette to where the thing was hiding. “Stay on the bed. Right in the middle.” The Doctor told Reinette when he saw her move to get off the bed. “Don't put your hands or feet over the edge. The Doctor slowly knelt down so that he was looking under the bed, he pulled out his screwdriver and scanned under the bed for anything that was not suppose to be there. As his hand got near the middle of the bed, something swiped at him, shocking him enough to cause himself to fling himself backwards, away from whatever swiped at him.

“Doctor!” Rose cried out in fear when she saw him fling himself backwards. The Doctor quickly moved back towards the bed to try and see what had swiped at him, only to see shoes standing on the other side of the bed. “Reinette, sweetheart, don't look round.” Rose said as the Doctor slowly got up looking at the thing now standing behind Reinette. It was six feet tall, man, and seemed to be wearing a porcelain mask.

“You stay exactly where you are.” The Doctor told Reinette never looking away from the man. The Doctor suddenly noticed something about Reinette. “Hold still. Let me have a look.” He quickly knelt down and took hold of Reinette's head looking deep into her eyes. “You've been scanning her brain!” The Doctor growled out glaring at the man behind her. “You've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?”

“I don't understand.” Reinette said terrified now. “It wants me?” Reinette asked before looking behind her to the man. “You want me?” The Man robotically turned his head to look at Reinette.

“Not yet. You are incomplete.” The man said robotically.

“Incomplete? What does that mean, incomplete?” The Doctor asked the man but received no answer. “You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?” He demanded standing up and pointing his screwdriver at the man. The man robotically turned and walked around the bed and over to the Doctor, he held out his fist only for a sword to slide out of it and towards the Doctor's neck.

“Doctor!” Rose cried out.

“Monsieur, be careful!” Reinette cried.

“It's just a nightmare, Reinette, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmare.” Rose told her and gasped as the Doctor quickly back up to her, the man following him.

“She's right, Reinette. Even monsters form under the bed have nightmares. Don't you, Monster?” The Doctor as both him and Rose quickly dodged a swing from the sword causing the man to get it stuck in the mantel.

“What do monsters have nightmares about?” Reinette asked.

“Me. Ha!” The Doctor said grabbing Rose by the waist before pulling the lever on the side of the fireplace causing it to spin back around, taking him, Rose, and the man with it.

“Doctor, Rose!” Jackie cried in shock. As the Doctor lead Rose away from the stuck man and towards a wall where a few fire extinguishers hung. The Doctor grabbed one and fired it at the man, causing him to freeze up.

“Excellent. Ice gun.” Mickey said.

“Fire extinguisher.” The Doctor said tossing it to Jackie who barely caught it.

“Where the hell did that thing come from?” Jackie asked.

“Here.” The Doctor said.

“So why is it dressed like that?” Mickey asked.

“It took a field trip to France. It needed to blend in.” Rose said.

“Nice needlework. Shame about the face.” The Doctor said walking over to it and ripped the mask and wig off showing only metal clogs under it. “Oh, you are beautiful!” The Doctor said pulling out his reading glasses and put them on to get a better look at the machine. “No, really, you are. You're gorgeous. Look at that!” The Doctor gushed at it as Rose walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he glanced at her with a huge smile. “Space age clock work. I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously. I mean this from the heart, and by the way, count those,” The Doctor said motioning to his two hearts, “it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism, to disassemble you.” The Doctor said before pulling out his screwdriver. “But that won't stop me.” Rose laughed at that as the machine teleported away.

“Short-rang teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board.” The Doctor said putting his screwdriver away and quickly made his way back over to the fireplace.

“What was that?” Jackie asked.

“Don't go looking for it.” The Doctor said holing out his hand for his Rose to take. Rose looked between her worried mother and her Doctor.

“I think I should stay here, make sure they stay out of trouble.” Rose said and fear shot through the Doctor.

“Rose, you sure?” The Doctor asked and Rose smile at him.

“Yeah, I trust you, just make sure you come back.” Rose said.

“Always.” The Doctor said before pulling the lever. Rose turned to look at her mother and friend, she noticed the fire extinguisher still in her mother's arms and got an idea. Rose quickly walked over to the another fire extinguisher and grabbed it before looking back at the other two.

“He said not to look for it.” Mickey said noticing the look in her eyes,

“Yeah, he did. But he didn't say anything about look around the ship for clues.” Rose said smirking. Mickey looked at her then took off towards the wall and pulled off the last fire extinguisher. “Now you're getting it!” Jackie sighed getting a better grip on the fire extinguisher in her hand just knowing her daughter was going to get them into trouble. With a shake of her head, Jackie tightened her grip on fire extinguisher and followed the two out of the room to try and keep them from getting into too much trouble.

**-Twenty Seven-**

Once the fireplace had stilled the Doctor took a deep breath, he knew this was the time that he would do something to either strengthen his relationship with his Rose, or break it. He hoped he strengthen it, but he had a nagging feeling that he might just break it, and that broke his hearts. Rose was his everything, if he did something to make her leave him then he wouldn't be able to live. With another deep breath, he pushed away from the fire place and turned to look at the room. It had changed, gone was the children's toys and in their place were things a young woman in 18 th  century would have. How much time had pasted this time?

“Reinette? Just checking you're okay.” The Doctor said weakly taking a few steps away from the fireplace while wanting very much to run away but knew he had to check on the girl. He wandered over to a harp that was stilling next to the fireplace and strummed a few notes from it and began to wonder what his Rose was getting into now. Oh he knew that she would be the one to find away to get the others in trouble. The clearing of someone's throat caused him to snap out of his thoughts, he turned to see a beautiful young woman standing before him.

“Oh. Hello! I was just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it?” The Doctor asked nervously. “I've been away, not sure how long.”

“Reinette? We're ready to go!” A woman called and the Doctor realized he was talking to Reinette.

“Go to the carriage, Mother, I will join you there.” Reinette called back to her and they two of them heard the front door open and close alerting them that her mother had just done as told, most likely leaving them alone in the house. The Doctor's hearts began to beat faster out of fear. “It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence.

“Reinette.” The Doctor confirmed his thoughts out loud before gulping loudly. “Well... Goodness, how you've grown.”

“And you do not appear to have aged a single day.” Reinette said walking up to him. “That is tremendously impolite of you.”

“Right, yes, sorry. Um...” The Doctor said trying to think of something to say to be able to leave before whatever was going to break his relationship with Rose happened. “Um, um, uh. Listen, lovely to catch up but better be off, eh?” Why was his brain not working, why couldn't he make his body move away form her? “Don't what your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?” Why was he feeling the sudden need to kiss her? He didn't feel that way for her, did he? No, the only woman he wanted to kiss was his Rose. So, why then, was he suddenly filled with the longing to pull her to him and kiss her?

“Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you since I was seven years old.” Reinette said.

“Yeah, I suppose you have. I came the quick route.” The Doctor said trying to get his body to move, it was almost upon him, the moment that would either strengthen or brake his relationship with his Rose. The Doctor's hearts froze as Reinette lovingly place her hand on his cheek, it was here.

“You seem to be flesh and blood at any rate, but this is absurd.” Reinette said as she removed her hand from his cheek and ran it down his chest, it finally dawned on him what was happening. This longing he was feeling was not his own, but Reinette's. He was somehow tapping into her feelings. But for him to do that without their minds being connected she would have to be projecting them. And for her to do that meant that she had some form of telepathy. Oh, this was not good. Because of what he was, he was craving another telepath. “Reason tells me you cannot be real.”

“Oh, you never want to listen to reason.” The Doctor said before mentally slapping himself.

“Mademoiselle? Your mother grows impatient.” A man called to them. Oh thank god, they were not alone.

“A moment!” Reinette called to the man. “So many questions. So little time.” Before grabbing his tie and began to pull him down to her. The second Reinette grabbed his tie, his Rose flashed through the Doctor's mind, along with her telling him that she trusted him. And he knew he was going to break her trust if he let Reinette kiss him. Half way to her, he forced his body to stop and pull away.

“No.” He said.

“What?” Reinette asked confused.

“I belong to another.” The Doctor said and Reinette's eyes teared up.

“Mademoiselle Poisson!” The man yelled before Reinette turned around and ran away from him, grabbing something from her make up desk on her way out. Once Reinette was gone, the Doctor let out a breath, taking a few steps back so he was leaning against the fireplace. That had been close, but the true test would be when he told his Rose about what almost happened. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out how his Rose was going to act, when the name the man had yelled finally registered in his mind that was slowing restarting again.

“Poisson?” He asked himself as a butler walked into the room. “Reinette Poisson. No! No, no, no, no! No way! Reinette Poisson. Later Madame d'Etiolies. Later still, mistress of Louis XV, uncrowned Queen of France! Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan. Fantastic gardener.” The Doctor cried out to the very confused butler.

“Who the hell are you?” The man demanded as the Doctor reached down to the lever.

“I'm the Doctor. And my relationship was almost ruined by Madame de Pompadour.” The Doctor said pulling the lever and wasn't shocked to find everyone gone. “Rose! Jackie! Mickey! Every time. Every time! It's rule one. Don't wander off.” He said with a small smile. He took a deep breath and located Rose's scent before he began to follow it. “I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship!” He said as one of the corridors that held Rose's scent lead to a beautiful white horse. “See what I mean, anything.”

“Rose?” The Doctor called out as he continued to follow her scent with the horse following him. How long had he been gone? Long enough for her to get her scent everywhere apparently. “Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother.” The Doctor said annoyed, he just wanted to find his Rose, tell her what happened, figure out what the machines wanted with Madame de Pompadour and then get the hell out of here. The Doctor sighed when the horse lightly nipped at him and tried to pull him towards two white doors. “So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?” The Doctor said opening the doors and walking through them finding himself in a lush garden in front of a palace. His annoyance grew when he saw Reinette right in front of him with another woman. Could he not get away from her!

“Oh, Kathrine, you are too wicked.” Reinette said the Doctor quickly ducked behind a bush when he saw her turn around and hoped she had not seen him.

“Oh speaking of wicked. I hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death.” Kathrine said as the two walked further away from him. The Doctor let out a breath he was holding, glad he had not been seen.

“Yes, I am devastated.” Reinette said.

“Oh, indeed.” Kathrine said before the both of them started laughing. And the Doctor once again felt himself being drawn to Reinette, but this time he knew why. “I, myself, am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the king.”

“Of course. He is the King and I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him.” Reinette said and the Doctor had to once again hide when she turned around.

“Is something wrong, my dear?” Kathrine asked.

“Not wrong, no.” Reinette said before turning back around and continued walking. Now was a perfect time for him to make his escape. As he made his escape he heard something about a Yew Tree Ball, maybe when he found his Rose again, he would be able to convince her to come with him to it.

**-Twenty Seven-**

Rose, Mickey, and Jackie jogged down a long corridor looking for anything that could be a clue as to what was going on on this ship. Rose laughed as she watched Mickey do an action roll down the corridor. He stopped when a surveillance camera caught his attention. “Are you looking at me?” He asked the camera, it blinked before moving off the wall and up to Mickey, getting a closer view of him, and blinked again. “Whoa! Look! Look at this! That's an eyes in there. That's a real eye.” Mickey said disgusted.

“What's that noise?” Jackie asked. They all stopped and listened and heard what sounded like a heart pumping. Rose listened closely and followed the sound to an air vent, she opened it and they all looked in to see a human heart connected to tubes, pumping as if it were stilling in a living human body.

“What is that? What's that in the middle there? Looks like it's wired in.” Mickey asked.

“That, Mickey, would be a human heart.” Rose said closing the vent again.

“Let's keep moving.” Jackie said.

“Maybe it wasn't a real heart.” Mickey suggested as they continued down the corridor, coming to another corridor.

“Of course it was a real heart.” Rose said randomly picking a way to go.

“Is this, like, normal for you? Is this an average day.” Mickey asked.

“Oh Mickey, you have so much to learn. When you travel with the Doctor there is no such thing as an average day.” Jackie said as they came to a window.

“It's France again. We can see France.” Mickey said.

“Is this a window, can they see us?” Jackie asked as three men walked in.

“I think we're looking through a mirror.” Rose said, she noticed movement to the side and look over to see the Doctor. She smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back.

“Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?” Mickey asked.

“King of France.” The Doctor said wrapping his arms around his Rose.

“Oh, and here's trouble. What you been up to?” Jackie asked.

“Stopping myself from kissing Reinette.” The Doctor said.

“Whoa, wait, what?” Rose asked pulling away from the Doctor to look at him. He gulped, that was not really how he meant to tell her, it just sort of slipped out. “Explain.”

“I um, well... you see. It wasn't my fault.” The Doctor quickly said and Rose looked at him prompting him to continue while Mickey and Jackie stood back watching them, Mickey with a smirk and and Jackie with an annoyed look. “You see, Reinette has some low level telepathy, and she was projecting her feeling and wants. And as a telepath myself I was able to easily pick them up. And because I had no idea she has some low level telepathy I didn't figure it out that I was feeling her feelings and wants until it was almost to late.”

“Oh really?” Rose asked.

“I didn't kiss her, nor did I let her kiss me.” The Doctor said as the horse he could have sworn he lost found him again. “Oh, and I met a horse.” He added in annoyance.

“What's a horse doing on a spaceship?” Mickey asked.

“Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective.” The Doctor snapped at him causing Rose to giggle which lifted his mood. “See these?” The Doctor said wrapping an arm around his Rose's waist, happy that she didn't move away from him, and pointing to the mirror with his other hand. “They're all over the place, on every deck. Gateways to history.” The Doctor said and tensed up and pulled his Rose closer to him when Reinette entered the room. “But not just any old history. Hers. Time Window. Deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the 51st century stalking a woman from the 18th. Why?”

“Who is she?” Rose asked.

“Jean-Antoinette Poisson. Known to her friends as Reinette.” The Doctor answered.

“I meant, who is she in history?” Rose said with a soft laugh, she had figured the woman to be Reinette when she felt the Doctor tense up.

“One of the most accomplished women who ever lived.” The Doctor said.

“So what, she going to be the queen then?” Jackie asked.

“No, he's already got a queen. She's got plans on being his mistress.” The Doctor said and Jackie looked shocked.

“Oh, I get it. Camilla!” Rose said getting both the Doctor and Mickey to laugh while her mother shook her had with a small smile.

“I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree Ball. In no time flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress with her own rooms at the palace, even her own title. Madame de Pompadour.” The Doctor said and tensed up even more when Reinette approached the mirror.

“So, you were almost kissed by the most famous whore.” Rose said the tone of her voice caused the Doctor to glance at her to see she was glaring at the woman who was now fixing her make up.

“Yes.” The Doctor said.

“The queen must have loved her.” Rose muttered.

“No, she did. They got on very well.” The Doctor said.

“The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?” Mickey asked.

“France. It's a different planet.” The Doctor said before both him and Rose noticed the broken clock.

“Doctor!” Rose cried and the Doctor grabbed Mickey's fire extinguisher and his Rose's hand before pushing the mirror open, and stepped into the room. If he was going to have to face Reinette again, he wasn't doing it alone.

“Hello, Reinette, hasn't time flown!” The Doctor said letting go of his Rose's hand before spraying the clock woman with the fire extinguisher.

“Fireplace man!” Reinette called as the Doctor froze the clock woman before tossing the fire extinguisher back at Mickey.

“What's it doing?” Mickey asked.

“Switching back on. Melting the ice.” Rose said.

“And then what?”

“Then it kills everyone in the room.” The Doctor said as the clock woman reached out to hit him, only it was slowed down by the ice and the Doctor was able to easily back away. “Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself.” The Doctor demanded only to receive no answer.

“Reinette, order it to answer him.” Rose said taking the Doctor's hand in her.

“Why should it listen to me?” Reinette asked, her eyes flying away from the Doctor and Rose's clasped hands to Rose's face, jealousy clear in her eyes.

“I don't know, but it did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it.” The Doctor said pulling Rose closer to him so that he could wrap his arm around her waist.

“Answer his question.” Reinette said in annoyance. “Answer any and all questions put to you.” Reinette ordered. The clock woman slowly dropped her arm.

“I am Repair Droid 7.” The Repair Droid said.

“And what happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage.” The Doctor said.

“Ion storm. 82% systems failure.” The Repair Droid said.

“That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taking you so long?” The Doctor asked.

“We did not have the parts” The Repair Droid said causing Mickey to laugh.

“Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts.” Mickey said.

“What's happened to the crew? Where are they?” The Doctor asked.

“We did not have the parts.” The Repair Droid repeated.

“There should've been over 50 people on your ship. Where did they go?” The Doctor demanded getting a bad feeling.

“We did not have the parts.” The Repair Droid repeated again.

“Fifty people don't just disappear, where...” The Doctor started but stopped when he finally understood, the same time his Rose did.

“Oh god.” The Doctor heard her mutter.

“Oh.” The Doctor said.

“What? What's going on? Where is the crew?” Jackie asked.

“You didn't have the parts so you used the crew.” The Doctor said softly tightening his hold on his Rose.

“The crew?” Mickey asked.

“The camera. With the eye.” Jackie whispered caused the Doctor to look over at her.

“And there was a heart wired into machinery.” Rose told him.

“It's just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship anyway it can with whatever it can find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelled of?”

“Someone cooking.” Rose said.

“Flesh plus heat. Barbecue.” The Doctor said pulling Rose closer so he could bury his nose in her hair.

“But that doesn't explain why they are here.” Jackie said.

“That's right. What are you doing here? You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could've gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to 18th-century France? Why?” The Doctor asked.

“One more part is required.” The Repair Droid said and everyone looked at a shocked Reinette.

“Then why haven't you taken it?” Rose asked.

“She is incomplete.” The Repair Droid said.

“What? So that's the plan, then? Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet?” The Doctor asked.

“Why her? You've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?” Rose asked.

“We are the same.” The Repair Droid said.

“We're not the same. We are in no sense the same!” Reinette cried in shock.

“We are the same.” The Repair Droid repeated.

“Get out of here. Get out of here this instant.” Reinette ordered.

“Reinette, no.” The Doctor said trying to stop her, but he was too late, for the Repair Droid teleported back to the ship. “It's back on the ship! Jackie, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it, follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does.” The Doctor ordered as he ran to the time window.

“Who the hell is Arthur?” Jackie asked.

“Good name for a horse.” The Doctor said.

“No, you're not keeping the horse.” Rose said.

“I let you keep Mickey.” The Doctor whined at Rose before he grabbed Mickey and shoved him back through the time window. “Now go, go, go!” The Doctor growled at Mickey and Jackie who quickly ran through the time window right before the Doctor shut it. “Reinette. You're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit.” The Doctor said not really wanting to do this, but it was the only way. He placed his middle finger and pointer finer on both of her temples and concentrated as he slipped into her mind. This was not right, his mind should not be connected to anyone but his Rose's mind.

“Fireplace man. You are inside my mind.” Reinette said as Rose stood awkwardly to the side watching them.

“Oh, dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here.” The Doctor said softly.

“You are in my memories. You walk among them.” Reinette said.

“If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look.” The Doctor said and a second later he flinched. “Oh, actually, there's a door just there, you might want to close... Oh. Actually, several.” The Doctor said and Rose couldn't help the growl that slipped out of her throat. What the hell was this whore showing her Doctor?

“To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?” Reinette asked.

“I don't make a habit of it.” The Doctor said in an annoyed voice, annoyed with everything she was shoving at him.

“How can you resist?” Reinette asked.

“What age are you?” The Doctor asked.

“So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising.” Reinette said flirtatiously. Rose let another growl fly from her throat as she focused on keeping herself where she was and not stomping over there and pulling the whore away from her Doctor.

“Not my question. Theirs. You're 23. And for some reason that means you're not old enough.” The Doctor said and Reinette suddenly flinched. “Yeah, sorry. You might find old memories reawakening. Side effect.”

“Oh, such a lonely childhood.” Reinette whispered.

“It'll pass. Stay with me.” The Doctor said.

“Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone.” Reinette said confusing the Doctor.

“What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life.” The Doctor said his eyes shooting opened when he felt movement in his mind. Oh no, oh no no no. “When did you start calling me Doctor?”

“Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. How can you bear it?” Reinette whispered and the Doctor quickly flew away from Reinette and over to his Rose, that wasn't suppose to be possible. The only way she could have done that was if he tied their minds together, and he knew damn well he did not do that.

“How did you do that?” The Doctor demand with a growl.

“A door once opened may be stepped through in either direction.” Reinette said and took a step closer to the Doctor only to have him step away from her. “Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor.” Reinette said trying once again to get closer to the Doctor only to have Rose step in between the two of them, a growl barely being held back as she glared at the woman.

“I think it is best you back away from him, Reinette. He is not your Doctor, he is mine.” Rose said.

“I just want to dance with him.” Reinette said.

“He cannot dance with you, this is the night you dance with the King.” Rose said.

“Then first I shall make him jealous.” Reinette said and tried to step around Rose, but Rose would not allow it.

“If anyone is to dance with the Doctor, it will be me.” Rose said.

“Doctor.” Reinette said looking around Rose to the Doctor who was giving her a guarded look. “Doctor Who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?”

“What did you see?” The Doctor demanded.

“That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance.” Reinette said.

“And that is where you are wrong, Reinette. I am no lonely little boy, not any more. For how can I be lonely when I have my pink and yellow Rose with me.” The Doctor said before wrapping his arms around his Rose's waist. “I shall go to the ball, but the only one I shall dance with is my Rose.” The Doctor said before taking his Rose by the hand and leading her out of the room and into the ballroom, leaving a shocked Reinette behind them. No one had ever said no to her, yet here was this man who told her no, not one but twice.

 **-TBC-**  


	28. The Girl in the Fireplace Pt. 2

Jackie groaned as she came to, she found herself tied to an operating table with one of the Repair Droids standing over her. “What is this? What's going on? Where's my daughter? Where's Rose? Doctor?” Jackie yelled. This was not funny, if this all turned out to be a sick joke from the Doctor, he was going to get one hell of a slapping!

“Jackie?” Jackie heard the voice of Mickey coming from some where off to the side where she couldn't really see him. “They're going to chop us up. Just like the crew! They're going to chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's yours and Rose's precious Doctor now? Him and Rose has been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!” Mickey cried obviously very terrified. Jackie sighed in annoyance, she would have slapped the boy by now if she could reach him and her arms weren't tied up.

“You are compatible.” One of the Repair Droids told her. Oh this was just great, she was going to die here and never get to see her baby get married! No, she couldn't think like that. If there was one thing traveling with the Doctor taught her was that he always seemed to appear and save them just in the nick of time. All she had to do was find a way to stall the Repair Droids and hope that this time wasn't the one time that he wouldn't be there.

“Well, you might want to think about that.” Jackie spat out nervously as she racked her brain to think of something to say to stall these droids. “You really, really might because me and Mickey, we didn't come here alone, no, no.” Why was this so hard, Rose and the Doctor made it look so easy! “And trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with our designated driver.” Jackie said before screaming as the Repair Droid made a saw appear from his arm. “Uh, oh God. Uh, remember the Daleks? Well, they had a, um, a name for our friend.” Jackie stuttered, her eyes never leaving the saw, tears coming to her eyes. Where the hell was the Doctor! “They had myths about him and a name. They called him the...” Jackie said stopping when she heard what sounded like the Doctor singing drunkenly.

“I could have dance all night~” The Doctor sang as sounds of things being crashed into and falling to the ground sounded through out the room and corridor his voice was coming from.

“They called him...” Jackie stuttered looking over to where the sound was coming from.

“And still have begged for more~” The Doctor sang and drunkenly swung a seemingly as drunk Rose in a drunken dance. The Doctor had his tie tied around his head and a goblet full of what seemed to be wine in his hand. What the hell was going on? “I could have spread my wings and done a...~ Have you met the French?” The Doctor said as him and Rose came to a stop in the middle of the room, Rose drunkenly giggling as she tried to lean on the Doctor for support, but was having a bit of trouble seeing as he was trying to lean on her for support. “My God, they know how to party!”

“Oh look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm.” Jackie said in annoyance.

“I think she's mad.” Rose tried to whisper into the Doctor's ear, but epically failed at whispering and finding the Doctor's ear as she slowly slid down the Doctor's body to the floor. Once she got to the floor she seem to find the fact that she was now on the floor instead of standing quite funny and burst into giggles. The Doctor laughed and fell onto a console now that his only support was on the floor giggling madly.

“What have you two been doing? Where have you two been?” Jackie demanded, sound like the mother she was.

“Well, among other things, I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a couple of centuries early.” The Doctor said and Rose drunkenly sobered up from her giggle fit.

“Oh my God. Did you know, mum, the French, they'd never even seen a banana before.” Rose said before bursting into giggles again. Jackie groaned and rested her head on the operating table she was on. This was great. This was just what she needed. The people who where suppose to be rescuing her and Mickey were too drunk to even think properly.

“Always take a banana to a party, Jackie.” The Doctor said as he managed to stumble somewhat up right over to her. “Bananas are good.” The Doctor said, breathing into her face. Jackie suddenly became confused when she couldn't smell any alcohol on his breath what's so ever. Was that because he was not human, or was it because he wasn't actually drunk? And if so, did that mean Rose wasn't drunk either? Jackie glanced over at Rose to see she was still collapsed on the floor giggling.

“Oh, brilliant. It's you!” The Doctor said noticing the Repair Droid holding the saw to Jackie's throat. “You're my favorite, you are.” The Doctor slurred and tried to walk over to the droid. He managed, somehow, but Jackie wouldn't have called it walking, more like a stumbling zigzag mess. “You are the best. Do you know why?” The Doctor said leaning up against the droid. “'Cause you're so thick. You're Mr Thick Thick Thicketty Thick-face from Thick-town, Thickania.” The Doctor turned to walk back over to Rose, only to remember something else and looked at the droid over his shoulder. “And so is your dad.”

“Do you know what they're were scanning Reinette's brain for?” Rose called from her spot on the floor giggling, this seemed to set the Doctor off who began chuckling.

“Her milometer.” The Doctor said while chuckling.

“That means they want to know how old she is.” Rose giggled out.

“Know why? 'Cause this ship is 37 years old. And they think when Reinette is 37, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible.” The Doctor said suddenly sounding very sober. “'Cause that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit, your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do.”

“The brain is compatible.” The Repair Droid holding the saw to Jackie's neck said.

“Compatible?” The Doctor said climbing over Mickey to get back to the droid. “If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine.” The Doctor said before removing the droids mask and wig and dumped the liquid in the goblet onto it's circuits before replacing the mask and wig. “Multi-grade anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't.” The Doctor said setting down the now empty goblet as the other Repair Droids began to close in on them only for Rose to pull a lever shutting them all down.

“Right, you two, that enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off.” Rose said standing up and the Doctor began to sonic their cuffs.

“Those things safe?” Mickey asked slipping off the table and rubbing his sore writs as the Doctor began to fix his tie so that it was no longer around his head, but back in it's proper place.

“Yup, safe. Safe and thick. The way I like them.” The Doctor side walking over to Rose and the console. “Okay, all the time windows are controlled form here. Need to close them down.” The Doctor said and began to search his pockets. “Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I know I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets.”

“Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was 37?” Rose asked.

“Amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?” The Doctor asked as Rose began to look around the room for anything that could help them close the windows right as a chime sounded.

“What was that?” Jackie asked.

“I don't know. Incoming message?” The Doctor asked.

“From who?” Mickey asked.

“Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override.” The Doctor growled right before the Repair Droid he had dumped the anti-oil on suddenly sprang back up and removed the anti-oil from it's circuits all over the Doctor's converses. “That was a bit clever.” He muttered before the lever Rose pulled suddenly shot back up turning all the Repair Droids back on. “Right, many things about this are not good.” The Doctor said moving over to his Rose as another chime came. “Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?”

“She is complete. It begins.” A droid said before all of them teleported away.

“What's going on?” Jackie asked.

“One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head.

**-Twenty Eight-**

Rose made her way through the palace to where the Doctor had informed her Reinette would be. She had offered to go so that her Doctor could focus on finding the right time window while at the same not wanting the whore alone with her Doctor. She entered the room and Reinette turned around shocked. “Madame de Pompadour. Please don't scream or anything, we haven't got a lot of time.” Rose said.

“Where's the Doctor? Why isn't he here?” Reinette asked.

“He's busy, I came in his place. I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years.” Rose said.

“Five years?” Reinette asked.

“Sometime after your 37th birthday. I can't give you an exact date, that part is a bit dodgy. But they're coming. It's gonna happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening.” Rose said and Reinette sighed in annoyance causing Rose to sigh in annoyance. “Sorry, this is a bit hard to explain. The Doctor does this better.”

“Then be exact and I will be attentive.” Reinette ordered.

“There isn't time.” Rose said.

“There are five years.” Reinette snapped at her.

“For you. I haven't got five minutes” Rose snapped back.

“Then also be concise.” Reinette demanded.

“There is this ship, as I'm sure you've seen in the Doctor's mind, and it's full of, well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms. All jumbled up.” Rose said and Reinette looked away from her. “Are you following me?”

“There is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age while I, wear traveler, must always take the slower path.” Reinette said angrily.

“Yup.” Rose said popping her 'p'.

“So in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?” Reinette demanded.

“The Doctor says to keep them talking. They're programmed to respond to you. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit.” Rose said.

“Until?” Reinette asked.

“Until the Doctor can get there.” Rose said.

“He's coming, then?” Reinette asked hopeful.

“He promises.” Rose said.

“But he cannot make his promises in person?” Reinette asked.

“He's searching for the correct chapter now, the chapters of your life are not in order. But he will be there when you need him. That's the way it's got to be.” Rose said.

“It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other.” Reinette said.

“But he's worth the monsters.” Rose said with a soft, loving smile as she thought of her Doctor. “The thing is,” Rose said noticing Reinette's glare, “you weren't suppose to have either.” Rose said and Reinette looked at her offended. “Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever suppose to happen to you.”

“Suppose to happen? What does that mean?” Reinette demanded glaring at Rose. “It happened, child. And I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel.”

“He's not an angel, he is just a man. A man with a dark history, one that you stole a glance at, something that was not meant for you to see. And the more you see him as an angel, the more you will be disappointed.” Rose said.

“That is where you are wrong. The Doctor is an angel, he is my angel, my lonely angel, come to save me from the demons. I know him, I have shared his past with him.” Reinette said.

“And by continuously calling him an angel just proves that you do not know him. True you have seen his past, but that does not mean you know the man he is today. But I, on the other hand, do know him. He never wanted to be seen as an angel, but as the man he is.” Rose said.

“Rose? Rose!” Mickey called and Rose ran out of the room and back towards the time window where Mickey was standing. “The time window where she'd 37. We've found it, right under our noses.” Mickey said as Reinette followed Rose out of the room.

“No, you can't go in there. The Doctor will go mad!” Rose cried trying to stop Reinette from going through the time window and ended up following her in.

“So this is his world.” Reinette said as sounds of screaming flew through the corridor they were in. “What was that?”

“The time window. The Doctor fixed an audio link.” Mickey informed them.

“Those screams. Is that my future?” Reinette asked.

“Yeah, this was why the Doctor didn't want you in here.” Rose told her.

“Then I must take the slower path.” Reinette said just before they heard her voice over the audio link.

“Are you there? Can you here me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time!” The future Reinette demanded.

“That's my voice.” Reinette said as tears slid down her face.

“Rose, come on, we've got to go. There's a problem.” Mickey said.

“Give me a moment.” Rose said, her heart going out to the woman. “You okay?”

“No. I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Rose? It's just as you said, the Doctor is worth the monsters.” Reinette said before going back through the time window. Rose took a moment to collect herself before she ran off to where she felt her Doctor was.

“You found it, then?” Rose asked.

“They knew I was coming, they've blocked it off.” The Doctor growled.

“How did they get in there?” Jackie asked.

“They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-rang teleports will do the trick.” The Doctor growled.

“Cant we go in the TARDIS?” Jackie asked.

“Can't, we're part of events now.” Rose said.

“Can't we just smash through?” Mickey asked.

“Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We'd need a truck.” The Doctor said.

“We don't have a truck.” Mickey said.

“I know we don't have a truck!” The Doctor yelled at him in anger and frustration causing Mickey to flinch away from him.

“We've got to try something!” Jackie yelled.

“No. Smash the glass, smash the time windows. There'd be no way back.” He snapped at her.

“Could everyone just calm down! Please!” Everyone heard Reinette demand causing everyone in the ballroom to stop screaming. “Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court and we are French.” Reinette said to the guest before turning to look at one of the Repair Droids. “I have made a decision. And my decision is no. I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world and I have no desire to set foot there again.”

“We do not require your feet.” The droid told her before two other droids forced her to her knees.

“You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood, the monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured, so will yours.” Reinette whispered the last three words to him.

“If you use Arthur you can make it through safely.” Rose told the Doctor.

“But Rose, if we brake the glass-” The Doctor started.

“I know, there will be no way. But I have faith in you that you will come back to me.” Rose said as Arthur walked into the room. Rose walked over to him.

“Rose, are you sure? The chance that I will be able to find a way back is low.” The Doctor told her taking her into his arms.

“I know, but I believe you will come back for me. You did once, and I know you will do it again. And right now she needs you.” Rose whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

“I love you.” The Doctor said before he pull pulled Rose to him, giving her a passionate kiss. They broke away a minute later with Rose's tears coming down faster as the Doctor climbed on to Arthur and snapped his reins making the horse run towards the glass and jump through it. Once he was safely though the now shattered time window, the Doctor pulled the reins to stop Arthur. After the horse came to a complete stop, the Doctor slid off of him.

“Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day.” The Doctor said.

“What the hell is going on?” The King demanded.

“Oh. This is my lover, the King of France.” Reinette introduced.

“Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time. And I'm here to fix the clock.” The Doctor growled walking over to the closest Repair Droid and pulled its mask and wig off causing the guests to gasp. The droid lifted it saw towards the Doctor's neck. “Forget it. It's over. For you and for me. Talk about seven years' bad luck. Try 3,000.” The Doctor said sadly. He looked over at the broken mirror and his hearts sank at the prospect of never seeing his Rose again. The Doctor looked away from the shattered window at the sound of the droid trying to teleport away, but failing.

“The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up.” The Doctor growled out taking his frustration, anger, and pain out on the droid that caused him to be separated from his love. He watched with emotionless eyes as the droids shut down. The Doctor turned to Reinette, who was still on her knees, and walked over to her. “Are you all right?” He asked holding out his hand to her.

“What's happened to them?” She asked accepting his help, the second she was up the Doctor dropped her hand.

“They've stopped. They have no purpose now.” The Doctor said emotionlessly.

**-Twenty Eight-**

Rose stood rooted to the spot where the Doctor had left her, staring at the glass that once held the time window in it. She stared at it, her tears coming down even faster, wishing that it would unshatter and bring her Doctor back. Though she trusted the TARDIS when she had whispered to her that the Doctor would find his way back to her, it still hurt that she had sent her Doctor to be alone with Reinette for an unknown amount of time.

“What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he gonna get back?” Mickey asked.

“Rose, sweetheart?” Jackie said slowly as she made her way to the crying woman.

“We were going to get married.” Rose whispered to her mother.

“I know sweetheart, and you still will, when he comes back.” Jackie whispered pulling her daughter into a loving hug.

“We can't fly the TARDIS without him. How's he gonna get back?” Mickey asked and Rose felt the TARDIS brush against her mind in a calming manner. Rose pulled away from her mother and looked out the window to the stars just knowing that her Doctor was looking at them too.

**-Twenty Eight-**

The Doctor stood at the window, looking at the stars, feeling a little closer to his Rose. An untouched glass of wine in his hand. He slowly looked over at Reinette when she walked up to him. “You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star.” Reinette said wishing to reach out and hold him, but refrained knowing that it was not her touch that he needed right now. Though she couldn't help but be pleased that the Doctor had chosen her.

“What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything.” The Doctor said looking back out the window needed to feel as close as he could to his Rose.

“Like 'the Doctor'?” Reinette asked.

“Like 'Madame de Pompadour'.” The Doctor said glancing back at her.

“I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think.” Reinette said and the Doctor smiled longingly as he remembered every place he had taken his Rose, and all the placed he had planned to take his Rose.

“From time to time.” The Doctor said.

“In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?” Reinette asked.

“Yeah.” The Doctor said with a sigh.

“Yet still you came.” Reinette said smiling at him lovingly.

“That's my job, to make the tough decisions when no one else does. To stand up and say no when no one else will. To keep history from being destroyed.” The Doctor told her causing the smile to fall from her face, remembering what Rose had told her all those years ago, about how her history was being changed, being destroyed.

“There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?” Reinette asked.

“When the mirror broke, the shock would've severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. Oh, I'll, uh, pay for any damage. That's a thought, I'm gonna need money. I've always been a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?” The Doctor asked her fighting back his tears.

“So here you are. My lonely angel.” Reinette said and the Doctor tensed at that, he was no angel. “Stuck on the slow path with me.”

“Yep. The slow path.” The Doctor said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“It's a pity. I think I would have enjoyed the slow path.” Reinette said as a tear of her own fell down her cheek at what she was planning to do.

“Well, I'm not going anywhere.” The Doctor said as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Oh, aren't you? Take my hand.” Reinette ordered. The Doctor slowly took her hand, wonder what she was planning, and allowed her to lead him. The second they entered her room, the Doctor went to rip his hand from hers, misunderstanding everything until his eyes landed on the fireplace. “It's not a copy. It's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail.”

“The fireplace.” The Doctor whispered hopefully. The Doctor let go of Reinette's hand and made his way over to the fireplace. “The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?”

“Many years ago. In the hope that a door once opened may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's doctor. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?” Reinette asked.

“You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it. Which means it was off-line when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But...” The Doctor said and began to knock on the mantel, “the link is basically physical and it's still physically here, which might just mean, if I'm lucky, if I'm very, very, very, very, very lucky... AHA!” He cried happily.

“What?” Reinette asked.

“Loose connection. Need to get a man in!” The Doctor cried pulling out his sonic screwdriver and sonic-ed it before slamming his fist on the mantel reconnecting the connection. He then quickly moved over to the lever and pulled, never looking back once the fireplace began to move. He was going home to his Rose. Without looking back he took off running towards the flight deck and scooped his Rose into his arms. “How long did you wait?” He asked her.

“Five and a half hours.” Rose cried crying once more, but this time out of happiness.

“Great! Always wait five and a half hours.” The Doctor told her whipping her tears away. “Everyone into the TARDIS, I think it's about time we leave.”

“I second that.” Jackie said being the first one into the TARDIS with Mickey right behind her.

**-Twenty Eight-**

Rose walked out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel. When she saw her Doctor sitting on her bed with her night clothes in his hand, she stopped. When he saw her stop moving, her Doctor sat the clothes back on the bed and stood up. “Doctor?” Rose asked, a deep blush covering her cheeks.

“Rose. I know it is not appropriate for me to be with you while you have such little clothing on, even if I am courting you, but I need to feel you.” The Doctor said before crossing the few feet that stood between them and pulled her into a kiss. When Rose felt the Doctor's tongue run along her bottom lip asking for entrance she eagerly opened her mouth to allow him entrance. A deep, possessive growl flew from the Doctor's throat as he pulled her body flesh against his.

“Doctor.” Rose moaned breaking away from the kiss when she needed to breath. The Doctor, not wishing to part his lips from her, began to kiss and suck on her neck.

“Rose.” He breathed out instinctively thrusting his hips against hers as he allowed his hands to roam her body. He had almost lost her today, was almost force to live a life without her in it. He needed this, he needed to feel her, needed to know she was there with him.

The Doctor kissed his way back up to her mouth as his slowly moved his hands from her chest, to her her back, and down to her rear. He gripped her rear firmly, pulling her hips against his. He allowed a sound that was part moan and part growl to fly from his throat as he felt her. And oh could he feel her, through the towel, through his suit, he could feel her heat. Her heat and her scent thick with arousal caused him to throb painfully with want and need. Oh how he wanted her, but he could not have her yet.

“Doctor, please.” Rose moaned throwing her head back as the two of them began to move against each other creating such a wonderfully torturous friction. The Doctor growled again as he once again began to suck and kiss on his Rose's neck as he tightened his hold on her. He might not be able to have her yet, but that did not mean he could not pleasure her. It was in his right to do so as her soon to be husband. Without a word, the Doctor picked her up, nearly loosing balance when his Rose's legs wrapped around him and pushed her oh so wonderful heat against him, and carried her to the bed.

“Rose, we can't, not yet.” The Doctor whispered into her ear, his voice thick with his desire for her, as he dropped them onto her bed.

“Doctor-” Rose started but was cut off when he kissed her again.

“I may not be able to join with you yet, my love, but there are other things I can do.” The Doctor promised her as he let one of his hands make it's way up to her chest and gripped the towel, his other hand was busy holding his weight off his Rose so that he did not crush her. Rose gave a breathy moan as she pushed her chest up, trying to get him to touch her. The Doctor gave her another kiss as he literally ripped the towel from her body, leaving her fully exposed to him. He pulled away from her to get a look at her body, letting out a possessive growl while doing so. She was his, no one else was to ever see her like this ever again, this sight was only for him.

“Doctor, touch me, please.” Rose begged him so prettily. And who was he to deny her? The Doctor slammed his mouth back onto hers as he allowed his hand to touch what was his. He took a handful of one of her perfectly plump and round breast as he shifted so that his knees were now holding his weight and allowed his other hand to join it's brother in messaging her breast. He kissed his way down her neck and to her breast, taking one in his mouth and freeing that hand to ghost its way down her body.

“Oh God, Doctor!” Rose cried, her hand gripping his hair, holding his head where it was, as his talented tongue ghost over her nipple while his equally talented finger played with her lower lips.

“Rose.” The Doctor groaned around her pleased to find her soaked, and all because of him. He slipped his mouth off her with a 'pop' and watched her with eyes blown wide in want as he slipped a finger in her, growling in pleasure at feeling her wet heat for the first time. Though he was not feeling it exactly where he longed to, he knew that he would have to be content with this until their bonding.

Rose couldn't help the moan that flew from her as she felt her Doctor's finger slip all the way into her before slowly slipping back out, only to repeat the pattern. Soon it wasn't enough, she wanted more, needed more. “Doctor.” Was all that her body was able to breath out, but it was all her Doctor needed as the next time his finger slid into her, it was with a friend. Rose moaned loudly and pulled her Doctor down to her mouth. While they kissed she felt her Doctor speed his hand up while also scissoring his fingers.

“Rose.” The Doctor moaned into her mouth as he slipped a third finger into her heat speeding his hand up even more. His other hand itched to reach up to her temple and feel the pleasure he was causing in her body, while letting her see and feel what she was doing to him. But he could not, not yet. He could not bind their minds together until he bound their souls together. The Doctor kissed his way to his Rose's ear and whispered a song of his people to her, a song that promised eternity.

Rose had felt herself titling over the edge, then she heard him whispering to her. She couldn't understand what he was saying to her for the words where in his native tongue, but could feel those words resonating through her mind and body, producing many wondrous feelings. It was those feeling that caused her to fly off the edge and into the safety that was the Doctor.

The Doctor watched as his Rose came undone in his arms and slipped his fingers from her. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. Another possessive growl flew from him as he tasted her and something in him snapped. He needed more. Within seconds he found his head buried in between her legs, groaning and growling as he swiped his tongue over her soaked lips, cleaning them. He slipped his tongue between her lips, hearing her scream of pleasure and feeling her hands tangle in his hair once more, pulling his head closer to her.

The Doctor grabbed her waist and pushed her hips as close to his face as he could. He needed more of her taste, and he would get it. His tongue slipped out of her to give some much needed attention to her clitoris, he gave it a gentle yet teasing nip before allowing his tongue to slip back into her once again. From his position between her legs, he watched his Rose as he once again lead her by the hand to the edge. Once she was there, he let loose a growl and the vibrations from it sent her once again over the edge, but this time he followed her.

The Doctor let out a deep, satisfied growl as he felt himself release his seed and rested his head on her womb. Oh how he wished to have been able to release in her and fill her with his seed. Once he had caught his breath he lifted his head and placed a loving kiss on he womb that he wish to one day be filled with their child, before sitting up and ridding himself of his now soiled suit. He returned to the bed and pulled his Rose to him so that he was holding her from behind before covering them with her bed covers. Rose turned her head to give him a loving kiss.

“Good night, my Doctor.” Rose said to him.

“Good night, my Rose.” The Doctor told her and held her in his arms as she slowly fell asleep.

  **-TBC-**


	29. The Raise of the Cyberman

Jackie swung her fist to knock on her daughter's bedroom door when it was suddenly opened and her fist landed on the Doctor's chest. “Oh, good, just the people I was looking for.” Jackie said forcing the Doctor and Rose to back up as she made her way into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Um, you were looking for us? Why?” The Doctor asked nervously.

“To talk.” Jackie said folding her arms across her chest.

“Oh, well, we can do that in the console room.” The Doctor said moving around Jackie as he opened the door.

“About your wedding.” Jackie added and inwardly laughed as the Doctor quickly shut the door again.

“How do you know about that?” The Doctor asked turning to look at her in shock.

“I may have let it slip.” Rose said laughing nervously.

“Oh, well, yeah, of course. Right.” The Doctor said as he wrapped his arm around Rose's waist while also tugging on his ear nervously.

“Were you two ever going to tell me?” Jackie asked.

“Of course we were, right Doctor?” Rose asked.

“Of course. I mean, I had planned on telling you.” The Doctor told Jackie.

“And when would that have been? After the marriage?” Jackie asked.

“Of course not. Once I knew I had your consent, we would have told you.” The Doctor said.

“And how were you planning on marring my daughter? You're not human, and I don't assume your people married the same way we human do.” Jackie said.

“You right about that Jackie. My people didn't marry, we bond ourselves to our life partners.” The Doctor said.

“And have you ever been bonded to another person before?” Jackie asked.

“Once.” The Doctor said slowly after a few minutes of hesitation.

“What?” Both Rose and Jackie asked.

“I was bonded with someone once. A long time ago. She gave me a few children who grew and bonded themselves granting me the gift of grandchildren.” The Doctor told them as he was pulled into the memories. “But they are all gone now, the war took them from me.”

“Oh, you must have love your wife very much.” Rose said softly.

“No.” The Doctor said shocking the women. “I did not love her, though I had grown to care for her after we were bonded.”

“Then why did you marry her?” Jackie demanded.

“Jackie there is something about my people that you need to understand, and that is that my people rarely bonded for love, those who did were the lucky ones.” The Doctor said with a sigh.

“Do you love my daughter?” Jackie asked three minutes later.

“With all my hearts.” The Doctor answered with out hesitation.

“Then you may marry her.” Jackie said.

“Thank you for giving us your blessings.” The Doctor said letting go of Rose to hug Jackie.

“All I ask is that you at least marry her the human way first, after that then you can have your bonding ceremony or whatever.” Jackie said while hugging the Doctor back who just laughed as he released her.

“I believe that can be arranged, though I ask that Rose and I are given privacy for the bonding ceremony. I ask because that is something only the two being bonded should witness.” The Doctor said.

“What does this bonding ceremony entail?” Jackie asked curious.

“I am not going to give you details, for I do not think that is something even you want to know, but I will tell you that I will be binding mine and Rose's soul, mind, and body together.” The Doctor said fighting back a blush and willing his body to calm down before rushing over to Rose and took her hand. “Come, I want to properly celebrate you giving us your blessings, Jackie, and I know the perfect place for that!” The Doctor cried excitedly as he opened the door and pulled Rose down the hall and to the console room, both of them laughing all the way.

**-Twenty Nine-**

The Doctor was sitting on the captain's chair, his arm around his Rose as she snuggled up to him. He had set the TARDIS to take them to the Rosen Maiden garden, a planet that was filled with nothing but roses of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The Doctor believed that it would be the perfect place to celebrate. The Doctor laughed and lifted his feet to rest on the console as him, Rose, and Jackie recounted many of their travels to Mickey.

“...and that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes. You remember the way she looked at you?” He asked Jackie who laughed while nodding her head. “And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!”

“Of course I remember her, I thought I was going to become fired Jackie 'cause of her.” Jackie gasped out while still laughing as she leaned against the railing.

“I know! One minute she's just standing there, the next minute, roar!” Rose laughed out.

“Where was that? What happened?” Mickey asked awkwardly standing at the console holding down a button.

“Oh, it was on this...er, planet thing.” The Doctor said running his hand up and down his Rose's arm while trying to remember exactly where he had accidentally landed them that time. “Asteroid. It's a long story. You had to be there.” He said watching as Mickey's awkward smile turned to a glare while also taking note of what Mickey was doing. “Um, what are you doing that for?”

“'Cause you told me to.” Mickey said.

“When was that?” The Doctor asked trying to remember as his Rose let a few giggles slip from her mouth.

“About half an hour ago.” Mickey said and the Doctor finally remember telling Mickey to actually be useful and hold the button until he told him to stop when the boy had frustrated him with all the flirting he was doing with his Rose. The button didn't do anything, not really anyways. Just made the TARDIS spin faster in the Time Vortex.

“Oh, yeah. You can let go now.” The Doctor said smirking as his Rose hid her head in his neck while laughing. Mickey let the button go while glaring at the Doctor.

“Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?” Mickey asked.

“Ten minutes. Twenty. Twenty nine.” The Doctor said sending his Rose into another laughing fit.

“You just forgot me!” Mickey accused.

“No, no, no, I was just... I was calibrating.” The Doctor said as his smirk widened. “I know exactly what I'm doing.” Not even a second later the console literally exploded into sparks. The Doctor flung him and his Rose off the seat and to the ground, away from the sparks, as he heard both his Rose and ship scream in pain. The Doctor pulled his Rose to him fearful that she had been burnt by the sparks as the console exploded again, causing both the TARDIS and Rose to scream in pain even more.

“Doctor, what's going on?” Jackie asked from her spot of clinging to the railing.

“I don't know.” The Doctor said before moving away from his Rose to the console, whatever was going on with his Rose, was going on with his ship. To stop his Rose from being in pain, he had to stop his TARDIS from being in pain. Both his girls were in pain, and he had no idea what was causing it. Suddenly both his girls went silent, no hum, no singing, no screaming, nothing and the Doctor's heart froze. “No!!” The Doctor yelled as he began to try and push nobs and turn levers, trying to do anything just to get his ship to hum and sing again.

“What's happened?” Jackie asked.

“The time vorex. It's gone. That's impossible. It's just gone! Brace yourselves! We're gonna crash!” The Doctor yelled as he flew from the console to his Rose, pulling her to him and covered her with his body. And crash they did.

“Everyone all right?” Jackie asked after the ship stopped moving as she slowly pulled herself off the ground. “Mickey?” She asked.

“I'm fine, I'm okay, sorry, yeah.” Mickey called to her.

“Rose, are you all right?” Jackie heard the Doctor ask but received no answer. “Rose? Rose, answer me please.” Jackie looked over to see the Doctor pulling Rose into his arms as he sat up, Rose's eyes were opened but they weren't seeing anything, her eyes were vacant. “Rose!” The Doctor cried before he laid her on the ground and began to give her mouth to mouth.

“Rose!” Jackie cried flinging herself over to the couple. “What happened?”

“I don't know, but she's not breathing!” The Doctor told her before going back to giving Rose mouth to mouth. A minute later Rose took a couple breaths of her own, though they were very shallow. As Rose began to continue shallowly breathing, the Doctor carefully took her into his arms and looked over at the console to see a most disturbing sight. “She's dead.” The Doctor whispered.

“What?” Mickey demanded running over to them.

“The TARDIS is dead.” The Doctor whispered holding Rose closer to him, hearing her heart stutter a few times as it tried to fight to keep from stopping, and barely succeeding. His TARDIS was dead, and his Rose was slowly following her.

“But you can fix her, right?” Jackie asked.

“There's nothing to fix. She's perished.” The Doctor said standing up with his Rose in his arms. “The last TARDIS in the universe. Extinct.” The Doctor said and sat in the captain's chair with his Rose in his lap, her head resting against his shoulder. He heard her heart give another stutter before slowing down just a little. “And Rose is following her.”

“What? How? Why?” Mickey demanded.

“They must still be connected somehow. I thought I got all of her out of Rose, but I guess not.”

“They are connected? What does that even mean?” Mickey asked.

“What ever happens to the TARDIS, happens to her.” The Doctor muttered.

“But we can get help, yeah?” Jackie asked tears in her eyes as she walked over to the Doctor and Rose, running her hand through Rose's hair.

“Where from?” The Doctor asked emotionlessly.

“We've landed. We've got to be somewhere.” Jackie said and the Doctor glared at her.

“We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness.” He growled out at her before he looked at his Rose with tears in his eyes, he had just lost his ship and now he was loosing his Rose and there was nothing he could do. “We're in some sort of no place. The Silent Realm. The Lost Dimension.”

“Otherwise known as London.” Mickey called from the doors. The Doctor looked at him confused before taking his Rose back into his arms and followed Mickey and Jackie out of the TARDIS. “London, England, Earth!” Mickey said as the Doctor looked around, this wasn't right, everything about this place felt off. “Hold on.” Mickey said grabbing a newspaper from the rubbish bin. “It's 1st of February. This year. Not exactly far flung, is it?” Mickey said as the Doctor noticed the sky.

“So this is London?” The Doctor asked tightening his grip on his Rose as her heart gave another stutter only to slow down again as him and Jackie made their way over to Mickey.

“Yup.” Mickey said.

“Your city?” The Doctor asked.

“That's the one.” Mickey said.

“Just as we left it?” He asked.

“Bang on.” Mickey said.

“And that includes the zeppelins?” The Doctor asked and the other two looked at the sky in shock to see it was full of zeppelins.

“What the hell?” Mickey asked.

“That's not right.” Jackie said.

“Okay, so it's London with a big international Zeppelin Festival.” Mickey said.

“This is not your world.” The Doctor said.

“But if the date's the same... It's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth only they've got zeppelins? Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?” Mickey asked as the group walked a few feet away from the TARDIS, the Doctor's arms tightening around his Rose with every step.

“Must be.” The Doctor said as Jackie noticed a billboard a few feet from them.

“A parallel world where...” Jackie started.

“Come on, you've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little different. Like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected...” Mickey said.

“And he's still alive.” Jackie said in shock as she was staring at her dead husband on the billboard. This wasn't right, he wasn't suppose to be alive. “A parallel world where Pete is still alive.”

“Jackie, don't look at it. Don't even think about it. This is not your world.” The Doctor said as Jackie began to walk closer to the billboard.

“Pete.” Jackie whispered tears coming to her eyes, Pete was still alive here. Though Jackie knew this was not her Pete, she couldn't help but reach out to touch the image of Pete on the billboard.

“Trust me on this.” The billboard Pete said startling Jackie as he moved to hold his thumb up.

“He's real.” Jackie whispered.

“Trust me on this.” The billboard Pete repeated.

“He's a success.” Jackie said. “He was always planning these daft little schemes, healthy food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it.”

“Jackie, if you ever trusted me, then listen to me now.” The Doctor said stepping in between the billboard and Jackie who tried to look around him. “Stop looking at him! Your husband is dead. He died when Rose was six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know he's got his own Rose. His own Jackie. His own wife who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever.” The Doctor said Jackie knew he was right.

“Right. You're right.” Jackie said before giving a tearful laugh, “Of course your right.” She said before turning and sped walked back into the TARDIS, the Doctor following her. Once in the TARDIS, the Doctor walked over to the captain's chair and gently laid Rose on it before going over to the console to see what he could do. Jackie watched him as she slipped onto the captain's chair, laying Rose's head on her lap and began to run her fingers through her daughter's hair, hoping to distract herself from the fact that Pete was still alive in this world.

“If I could just get this thing to...” The Doctor said trailing off before growling and kicking the bottom of the console hard enough to jar it a little.

“Did that help?” Jackie asked as the frustrated Doctor made his way over to her and Rose.

“Yes.” The Doctor said coming to a stop in front of Jackie and looked at Rose with sad eyes.

“Did that hurt?” Jackie asked and tried not to laugh when the Doctor sat on the floor in front of them and held his foot.

“Yes. Ow.” He whimpered. His head snapped up when he heard both Jackie's and Rose's phone start to go off.

“What the?” Jackie said and pulled out her phone. “What's going on.”

“Super-phone. Able to pick up signals anywhere, any time.” The Doctor said as he reached into Rose's pocket and pulled out her phone to find a free trial message on it. He denied it and went to tell Jackie too do the same but was too late.

“...and it's good new for Great Britain, as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mr Lumic, the inventor of High Content metal, had denied allegations of ill health.” A male reporter said from the phone before the image changed to another man.

“We're all flesh and blood, but the brain is what make us human. And my mind is more creative than ever.” The man, who they presumed was Mr Lumic, said before the reporter reappeared.

“With shares in Cybus Industries doubling in price, Mr Lumic had pledged more support for the homeless in New South America. In other news. The Torchwood Institute had published a study claiming that...” The Doctor grabbed Jackie's phone and cut off the reporter before handing the phone back to Jackie.

“We're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws her power from the universe but it's the wrong universe.” The Doctor said running a hand through Rose's hair as he maneuvered himself so that he could look at the console while still being able to run his fingers through Rose's hair.. “It's like Diesel in a petrol engine.”

“But, I've seen it in comics. People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy!” Mickey said from the TARDIS doors, his supped up phone in his hand.

“Not in the real world.” The Doctor said as he glanced at Mickey before looking back at the console. “Used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could pop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died and took it all with them.” The Doctor said with a sigh. “The walls of reality closed. The worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind.” He growled out.

“Then how did we get here?” Mickey asked walking further into the darkened TARDIS.

“I don't know. Accident.” The Doctor said running his free hand down his face. “Should've been impossible, now we're trapped.” The Doctor said before something under the jarred console caught his eye. “What's that?”

“What?” Both Mickey and Jackie asked trying to see what he was seeing.

“That there. Is that a reflection?” The Doctor asked shooting form his spot and over to the console. “It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light.” The Doctor cried hopefully and stuck his hand into the console to try and get the light. “That's all we need. We've got power! Mickey, Jackie, we've got power!” He yelled with a laugh. It wasn't much, but it was power nonetheless, and with just a little bit of his life he could make it strong enough to find the hole they had fallen through and get back to their universe, saving both his precious girls!

“What does that mean?” Mickey asked as the Doctor began to pull bits and pieces out of the console to get to the light.

“She's alive!” The Doctor cried.

“What is it?” Mickey asked.

“Nothing. It's tiny. It's one of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about and it's clinging on to life! It's got one little ounce of reality, tucked away inside.” The Doctor said as he continued to pull wires, tubes, and metal pieces from the console.

“Enough to get us home?” Mickey asked.

“Not yet.” The Doctor said as he carefully pulled the light from the console. “I need to charge it up.”

“How?” Jackie asked.

“We could go outside and lash it up to the national grid.” Mickey said.

“Wrong sort of energy. It's got to come from our universe.” The Doctor said as he cradled the power cell.

“But we don't have anything.” Mickey said.

“There's me.” The Doctor said before he brought the cell closer to his mouth and gently breathed on it causing the power cell to glow brighter and Rose to take a deep shuttering breath. “I just gave away 10 years of my life. Worth every second.”

“It's going out.” Mickey said as the light from the power cell dimmed. “Is that okay?”

“It's on a recharging cycle. It'll look around, power back up, and be ready to take us home in 24 hours.” The Doctor said glancing over at Jackie and his Rose, noticing Jackie was looking at her phone.

“So, that give us 24 hours on a parallel world?” Mickey asked.

“Shore leave. So long as we keep our heads down, easy, no problem.” The Doctor said before standing up and walking over to Jackie seeing that she was looking up Peter Tyler as he took his Rose from her. “What is it?” He demanded.

“I have internet access.” Jackie whispered.

“Jackie, whatever it says, this is the wrong world.” The Doctor told her.

“Rose doesn't exist.” Jackie said.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked his grip on his Rose tightening.

“There's no Rose Tyler. She was never born. There's Pete and Jackie. Pete still married me, but we never had kids.” Jackie said.

“Give me that phone.” The Doctor growled and managed to snatch Jackie's phone from her hand without letting go of his Rose.

“They're rich. This world's Pete and Jackie are rich. They've got a house and cars and everything they want. But they haven't got Rose.” Jackie said standing up from the captain's seat. “I've got to see them.”

“You can't.” The Doctor growled.

“I've got to, to prove to myself that he isn't my Pete. Even though I know in my heart he isn't, I've still got to.” Jackie said.

“I can't let you.” The Doctor told her.

“You just said we had 24 hours to waste.” Jackie said.

“Jackie, you can't see him. As you've already stated, there is already a Jackie Tyler in this world. How are you going to explain why you look exactly like that Jackie?” The Doctor asked.

“I'll wear a disguise! Change the way I look! Something! But I have to see them!” Jackie demanded before running out of the TARDIS.

“Jackie! Get back here! Jackie!” The Doctor yelled placing his Rose back down on the captain's chair and ran to the TARDIS door. “God damn it. Mickey stay here!” The Doctor ordered before running after the woman, Rose would have his head if something happened to her.

Mickey stood in the console room, his supped up phone in his hand. He glanced at it before glancing at Rose. She would be safe here for a little while, the Doctor had told him that no one notices the strange blue box. So it would be okay, right? Mickey gripped his phone tighter before running out of the TARDIS, a second later Rose blinked her eyes closed.

**-Twenty Nine-**

“You left Mickey with Rose?” Jackie asked as she and the Doctor walked towards the address where Pete and Jackie Tyler was said to live. Jackie had had her hair temporarily died brown so that she wouldn't look so much like this world's Jackie.

“There a problem with that?” The Doctor growled out, he didn't fully trust Mickey to watch his Rose and not do anything stupid or foolish, but he couldn't let Jackie wander around alone in a world that already had a Jackie.

“If his grandmother's alive, then there might be, yeah.” Jackie said causing the Doctor to stop walking, causing Jackie to also stop walking.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor demanded.

“To understand what I mean, then I'd have to tell you his past.” Jackie said as she started walking again.

“Then start talking.” The Doctor growled out following her.

“Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. Mickey was brought up by his gran. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him! But then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It was about five years ago now. Rose was still in school.” Jackie said.

“I never knew.” The Doctor whispered.

“Well, you never asked.” Jackie told him.

“You never said.” The Doctor said.

“That's Mickey. I suppose... we just take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive?” Jackie asked.

“Could be. Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can.” The Doctor said as a beeping sound came from everyone around them right before they all stopped moving.

“What are they all doing?” Jackie asked worriedly.

“They've stopped.” The Doctor said confused as they looked around. This seemed oldly familiar to him, he had seen something like this before. But he couldn't seem to remember where nor what it meant. The Doctor walked up to a man and looked at the mans ear that held an ear piece that was also familiar to him. “It's the ear pieces. Like Bluetooth attachments but everyone's connected together.” The Doctor informed as Jackie's phone began to go off.

“It's on my phone.” Jackie said pulling out her phone. “It's automatic. Look, it's downloading.” Jackie showed the Doctor. “Is this what they're all getting? News, international news, sport, weather.”

“They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads.” The Doctor muttered.

“TV schedules, lottery numbers?” Jackie asked.

“Everyone shares the same information.” The Doctor said before taking Jackie's phone to look at it better. “Daily downloads, published by Cybus Industries.” The Doctor said as a Joke downloaded and everyone around them began laughing at the same time before going back to moving as if nothing happened. “You lot, you're obsessed. You'll do anything for the latest upgrade.”

“Oi, they're not my lot. Different world, remember?” Jackie said as the Doctor began to look at everything that had been downloaded.

“It's not so far off your world. This place is only parallel. Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mr Pete Tyler's very well connected.” The Doctor said before tossing Jackie her phone back as he continued to head towards Pete Tyler's home. The quicker they got this over with, the quicker they could get back to his Rose and TARDIS. At the thought of his precious girls, the Doctor reached into his pocket and gripped the still charging power cell.

**-Twenty Nine-**

The sound of the sonic screwdriver pulled Rose's mind away from the comforting warmth of unconsciousness. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was laying in the dark and silent console room, alerting Rose that something was not right. The console room was never dark nor silent. Rose went to look around, but found that she couldn't move. Afraid, she went to call out for the Doctor, but her mouth would not open nor would her vocal cords work. Terrified now, Rose began to panic. What was happening? Why couldn't she move or speak. The last thing she remembered was being cuddled up to her Doctor as he took them to a special place to celebrate, a place he would not tell her.

“Oh, hey, whoa, calm down.” The voice of her future daughter called as the girl suddenly appeared in her line of vision. “It's alright. I know this is terrifying, but everything will be alright.” The girl said reaching out and ran a calming hand through Rose's hair.

Rose wanted to open her mouth and ask the girl what was going on, but her body would not work with her. She felt so weak and tired.

“You and the TARDIS nearly died.” The girl informed her, shocking her. “The TARDIS accidentally found a hole in time and space, and fell through it. This caused you to fall through the void and into another universe through another hole. The TARDIS draws her energy from the universe and went into shock when it suddenly disappeared from her grasp. But it was only thanks to your will to stay forever by the Doctor's side and your love for the Doctor that kept you two alive long enough for the Doctor to figure out a way to save the two of you.”

“Wh-ere?” Rose forced out of her mouth while trying ask where her Doctor was. Though she was hearing the sound of the sonic screwdriver, she could not sense her Doctor anywhere near her.

“He's safe. He's with your mother trying to keep her from causing to much trouble.” The girl said before giggling. “You see, the universe you landed in is a parallel universe to your universe. And in this universe your father, Peter Tyler, is still alive.” Rose's eyes widened at that causing the girl to giggle even more. “That was the same reaction your mother had.” The girl told her while patting her head like one would with a pet, “Your mother found something that she found very disturbing while searching the internet for anything she could find on this Pete, what she found made her need to see this Pete and Jackie. So the Doctor went with her to keep her out of trouble.”

“What-?” Was all Rose would force out of her mouth weakly while trying to ask what her mother had found.

“Well, as you know, in your universe you father had to die. The moment you were born into your universe, it was written in his time line to die before your first year in the universe, it did not matter how he died as long it happened before you were one years old.” The girl said seriously, shocking Rose. So that meant? “Yes, in this universe Rose Tyler does not exists as a human. She does, however, exists as a dog.” The girl said laughing. The thought that this universe's Rose was a dog reminded her of Mickey.

“Mickey?” Rose asked and saw the girl's eyes soften.

“Do not worry so much about him, he is finding where he belongs.” The girl said and Rose went to ask what she meant by that but was stopped by the girl covering her eyes, closing them. “Shh, rest. The next time you wake, you will be with your Doctor.” And Rose was once again pulled into the warm embrace of unconsciousness.

**-Twenty Nine-**

By the time night fell, Jackie and the Doctor found themselves crouching behind a bush in front of the house this world's Pete and Jackie lived in, though if you asked Jackie it was more like a mansion. The Doctor forced her head down a little more as yet another limo drove passed them and towards the mansion. “They've got visitors.” The Doctor muttered to her.

“It's February the 1st, it's my birthday.” Jackie muttered back.

“Happy birthday.” The Doctor told her a minute later.

“It seems that in a parallel universe I love a party.” Jackie whispered.

“Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside...” The Doctor said pulling out his psychic paper.

“Psychic paper.” Jackie said smirking at him, when doing things like sneaking into a high end party, Jackie could understand why the Doctor and Rose loved that little paper so much.

“Who do you want to be?” The Doctor asked smirking along with her.

**-Twenty Nine-**

Jackie bit back a growl as she carried a tray of finger food out to the guest. When the Doctor first suggested sneaking into the party, she had honestly thought she would be a guest, not a frigging dinner lady again! But at least the Doctor was one as well.

“We could've been anyone.” Jackie hissed quietly at him as she forced a smile onto her face while walking around the rooms full of guest, stopping every now and then to allow a guest to grab the finger food from her tray.

“It got us in, didn't it?” The Doctor hissed back as he served a few of the guest the wine he was carrying.

“You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Madame Jacqueline. And we end up serving. I did enough of this back home.” Jackie quietly told him as she forced another smile onto her face as she served more guests.

“If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchens.” The Doctor growled out to her, never once letting his smile drop from his face as they continued to walk around the rooms. “According to Lucy, that man over there...”

“Who the hell's Lucy?” Jackie interrupted him.

“She's carrying the salmon pinwheels.” The Doctor said nodding his head towards a young woman with long mahogany hair who was happily smiling at guest, truly enjoying herself.

“Oh, that's Lucy, is it? Flirting on the job, are we?” Jackie asked jokingly, but received an angry growl from the Doctor, and Jackie took an involuntary step away from him.

“I wasn't flirting, I have never flirted with anyone but my Rose. I was getting us information.” The Doctor growled glaring at Jackie. “As I was saying, that is the President of Great Britain.” The Doctor said nodding his head towards a dark skinned man, as he once again forced a smile onto his face.

“There's a president, not a prime minister?” Jackie asked.

“Seems so.” The Doctor said before leaving her to gather more information, and Jackie followed him.

“Excuse me, thank you very much. Thank you, if I could have your attention please.” Pete called gaining everyone's attention. Without thinking Jackie quickly walked over to where Pete was standing on a step of a grand staircase.

“Come on, Pete.” A man called out to him causing Pete to smile.

“I'd just like to say thank you to you all for coming on this very special occasion. My wife's...39th.” Pete said causing everyone to laugh, “Trust me on this.” He added causing them to laugh even more. “And so without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl, my lovely wife, Jackie Tyler.” Pete said and Jackie looked up the stairs to see herself coming down them. As if it were normal to be staring at her dead husband, now she was staring at herself. It was time for them to leave now, but getting in as a server trapped them there.

“Now, I'm not giving a speech, that's what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics. Just a few good mates and plenty of black market whiskey.” The other Jackie said causing everyone to laugh. “Pardon me, Mr President. So, yea, get on with it. Enjoy. Enjoy.” The other Jackie said before taking her husband's hand and letting him lead her down the rest of the stairs. As they got closer Jackie, the Doctor maneuvered himself so that he was blocking her from them.

“Got enough? I believe it is time for us to leave before you are discovered.” The Doctor and began to lead her out of the room and back towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, I'm ready. Get us out of here.” Jackie muttered looking back over to Jackie and Pete. “It's just... They've got each other. I've got no one.”

“You've got Rose. Those two haven't.” The Doctor said before muttering. "All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right.” As the two got closer to the kitchen they heard the other Jackie call out for Rose. They turned around to see her bending down to pick up a dog.

“Here's my little girl! Come to mummy, come to mummy, yes. Good girl, aren't you!” The other Jackie said carrying the dog away. The Doctor and Jackie looked at each other before they both bit back a laugh.

“No,” The Doctor said as he began to fight his laughter, “If Rose were here now, she would kill us for laughing at the fact that she is a dog.” The Doctor said and continued to lead them towards the kitchen when an open door caught his attention.

“Doctor?” Jackie asked. “We're suppose to be leaving Doctor, not snooping.”

“You're right, it's just something about this is awfully familiar. It's been bugging me. Now's my chance to find out why.” The Doctor said before slipping into the room with Jackie right behind him. The Doctor walked over to the laptop in the room while pulling out his screwdriver, just a quick look and then they would be off and back to his Rose.

“The most precious thing on this earth is the human brain...” Lumic's voice rang out from the laptop's speakers as a presentation started playing.

“No.” The Doctor whispered before flying away from the computer and grabbing Jackie's wrist as he pulled her out of the room.

“Doctor? What is it, what's wrong?” Jackie asked.

“We have to leave now!” The Doctor said and rushed them out the back door only to be stopped by men of metal. The Doctor hissed out something in his native language that Jackie assumed was a cuss word before he turned them around and ran back into the building.

“What's going on, Doctor?” Jackie asked fearfully.

“We're too late. We're trapped.” The Doctor told her as they came to the main room of the party. “It's happening again.”

“What's happening again, Doctor?” Jackie asked.

“I've seen them before.” The Doctor said.

“What are they?” Jackie asked.

“Cybermen.” The Doctor said just as the Cybermen entered the mansion from wherever they could, doors, windows, it didn't matter to them as long as they got in as they were ordered. The party guest all began to scream and panic.

“Mr Lumic.” The President said.

“Mr President. I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point, sir.” Mr Lumic's voice sounded form the Cybermen.

“I forbade this.” The President said.

“These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?” Lumic asked.

“Are they Robots?” Jackie asked the Doctor quietly.

“Worse than that.” The Doctor told her pulling Jackie closer to him, as he tried to think of away to get them out of here safely. This was not his universe, this was not his problem to fix.

“Who were these people?” The President asked.

“It doesn't matter.” Lumic said.

“They're people?” Jackie asked looked away from the Cybermen to look at the Doctor to see him glaring around the room as his eyes flew everywhere.

“They were. Till they had all their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body. With a heart of steel, all emotions removed.” The Doctor said gaining the President's attention.

“Why no emotions?” Jackie asked.

“Because it hurts.” The Doctor told her looking at her.

“I demand to know, Lumic, these people, who were they?” The President demanded.

“They were homeless and wretched and useless, until I saved them, and elevated them, and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Good night, sir. Good night, Mr President.” Lumic said and a Cyberman walked up to the President.

“We have been upgraded.” The Cyberman said.

“Into what?” The Doctor demanded.

“The next level of mankind. We are Human Point Two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us.” The Cyberman said.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you. But listen to me. This experiment ends tonight.” The President said.

“Upgrading is compulsory.” The Cyberman said.

“And if I refuse?” The President asked.

“Don't.” The Doctor said causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

“What if I refuse?” The President asked.

“I'm telling you, don't!” The Doctor growled out.

“What happens if I refuse?” The President asked him.

“Then you are not compatible.” The Cyberman said.

“What happens then?” The President asked.

“Then you will be deleted.” The Cyberman before it grabbed onto the President's shoulder and began to electrocute him causing everyone to scream in fear. The Doctor grabbed Jackie's wrist and began to try to pull her out of the house.

“Jackie?” They heard Pete yell and Jackie tried pull away from the Doctor to go to the man, but the Doctor held on to her wrist tighter. The Doctor pulled Jackie through the screaming crowd as the guests began to try and get away from the Cybermen who were now 'deleting' people.

“There's nothing we can do.” The Doctor growled out to Jackie when he felt her pull on her arm to try to go help people.

“But Pete's in there!” Jackie cried out as she once again tried to pull away from the Doctor, to try to go help the man who was still calling for his wife.

“He's not your husband, come on!” The Doctor yelled as he pulled Jackie out of the door and tried to run up the hill to get away from the house only to be blocked by more Cybermen. The Doctor turned them around and ran back to the house and around it to the front as Pete ran out of the door.

“Pete! Pete!” Jackie yelled catching the man's attention. Pete followed Jackie and the Doctor around the house.

“Pete, is there a way out?” The Doctor asked as the three of them slid around the house.

“The side gates.” Pete said before leading them towards the side gates. “Who are you? How do you know so much?”

“You wouldn't believe it in a million years.” The Doctor informed him as they were once again blocked by Cybermen. The group quickly turned and ran away from the army of Cybermen.

“Who's that?” Jackie asked as she watched two shadowy figures running towards them.

“Get behind me!” A voice that sounded so much like Mickey yelled and the group ran over to the two shadow figures to show Mickey and another man. The minute the group was behind Mickey, him and the man began to shoot at the Cybermen.

“What are you doing here? Where did you get that gun?” Jackie asked before she pulled him into a hug. “I thought I'd never see you again.”

“Yea, no offense, sweetheart,” Mickey said pulling away from Jackie, “but who the hell are you?”

“Jackie!” Mickey yelled from behind Jackie as he ran up to them. “That's not me. That's, like, the other one.”

“Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickeys! One who is supposed to be in the TARDIS with Rose! Where is she? Don't tell me you left her there alone and unprotected!!” The Doctor yelled.

“She's in the TARDIS, you told me that no one would be able to get into it nor would anyone notice it.” Mickey said as Jackie continually looked between her Mickey and the other Mickey.

“Yes, if the TARDIS was working properly! Which, if you haven't noticed, she's not!!” The Doctor growled.

“It's Ricky.” The Other Mickey told them.

“But there's more of them.” Mickey said looking away from the angry eyes of the Doctor to the scary looking Cybermen that were closing in on them.

“We're surrounded.” Jackie muttered as the Cybermen surrounded them, Ricky and the other man raised their guns to shoot at the Cybermen.

“Puts the gun down. Bullets won't stop them.” The Doctor ordered but the other man began to shoot at the Cybermen. “You! Stop shooting! Now!” The Doctor growled and kicked the man causing the man to stop shooting and fall to the ground. “We surrender. Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock!” The Doctor said as he raised his hands in surrender. “We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed.”

“You are rogue elements.” One of the Cybermen said.

“But we surrender.” The Doctor said.

“You are incompatible.” The Cyberman said.

“But this is a surrender!” The Doctor yelled in frustration and fear.

“You will be deleted.” The Cyberman said.

“But we're surrendering! Listen to me! We surrender!” The Doctor yelled as he thought about his Rose.

“You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman but you will perish under maximum deletion.” The Cyberman told him holding out his hand to electrocute him while the other Cybermen moved to delete the others with him.

“Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete.” The Cybermen said.

  **-TBC-**


	30. The Age of Steel

**Chapter 30- The Age of Steel**

“We're surrounded.” Jackie muttered as the Cybermen surrounded them, Ricky and the other man raised their guns to shoot at the Cybermen.

“Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them.” The Doctor ordered but the other man began to shoot at the Cybermen. “You! Stop shooting! Now!” The Doctor growled and kicked the man causing the man to stop shooting and fall to the ground. “We surrender. Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock!” The Doctor said as he raised his hands in surrender. “We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed.”

“You are rogue elements.” One of the Cybermen said.

“But we surrender.” The Doctor said.

“You are incompatible.” The Cyberman said.

“But this is a surrender!” The Doctor yelled in frustration and fear.

“You will be deleted.” The Cyberman said.

“But we're surrendering! Listen to me! We surrender!” The Doctor yelled as he thought about his Rose alone in the TARDIS.

“You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman but you will perish under maximum deletion.” The Cyberman told him holding out his hand to electrocute him while the other Cybermen moved to delete the others with him.

“Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete.” The Cybermen said walking closer to them, the Doctor gritted his teeth before pulling out the still regenerating power cell and used some of the energy it had stored up to attack the Cybermen. Everyone watched in shock as one of the Cybermen turned to gold dust, bringing the Doctor once again back to the game station.

“What the hell was that?” Ricky asked.

“Or how about instead, run!” The Doctor yelled before leading the group around the rest of the Cybermen and to a dark blue van that pulled out of the shadows.

“Everybody in!” The diver of the van yelled. The Doctor quickly grabbed Pete's arm and pulled him to the van, stopping the man from running back into the Cybermen filled house.

“I've got to go back. My wife's in there.” Pete said as he tried to pull his arm out of the Doctor's grip.

“Anyone inside that house is dead. If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now.” The Doctor said before pushing Pete into the van.

“Come on, get a move on.” The driver cried as the Doctor slammed the van door shut after making sure everyone was in. “Finished chatting? Never seen a slower getaway in my life!” The driver called back to them as she drove off.

“What was that thing?” Ricky asked glaring at the Doctor from the front seat of the van once they had safely gotten away from the Cybermen. The Doctor was looking at the power cell, hoping that he hadn't used all of the power, this was his only shot at saving both of his precious girls.

“Little bit of technology from my home.” The Doctor told him.

“It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?” Mickey asked.

“It's on a revitalizing loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours.” The Doctor said tucking the power cell safely in his pocket before turning to look at Mickey intending on questioning him as to why he had left Rose alone.

“Right, so we don't have a weapon any more?” Ricky asked.

“Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not work on those metal things but they're good enough for men like him.” The man next to Ricky said nodding his head towards Pete.

“Leave him alone! What's he done wrong?” Jackie asked glaring at the young man.

“Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the government and left Lumic in charge.” The young man said glaring right back at her.

“If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?” Pete asked and Jackie tried to ignore the pain in her heart that she felt from hearing him say that.

“Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though.” Ricky said.

“Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice, you don't want to do that.” The Doctor growled out to Ricky.

“All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for the Lumic since 20.5.” Ricky said and Jackie slowly turned her head to look at Pete in shock.

“Is that true?” Jackie asked not wanting to believe that Pete would work for some one like Lumic.

“Tell them, Mrs M.” Ricky said.

“We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week.” The driver informed them.

“Broadcasts from Gemini?” Pete asked.

“And how do you know that?” Ricky asked.

“I'm Gemini! That's me!” Pete said.

“Yeah, well, you would say that.” Ricky said glaring at him.

“Encrypted wavelength 657, using binary 9.” Pete said shocking Ricky into silence. “That's the only reason I was working for Lumic, to get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the security services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van.” Pete hissed out in anger and the Doctor had to bite his lip from laughing.

“No, no, but the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's mos wanted.” Mickey said confused about what he had been told, and what he was actually witnessing.

“Yeah, that's not exactly...” Ricky started.

“Not exactly what?” Mickey asked.

“I'm London's most wanted for parking tickets.” Ricky said reluctantly and the Doctor couldn't hold back a bark of laughter at that, oh, if only his Rose was here to enjoy this with him.

“Great.” Pete whispered as Jackie covered her mouth to hid a small smile.

“They were deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me.” Ricky defended.

“Good policy. I do much the same.” The Doctor said after getting control of his laughter again. “I'm the Doctor by the way, if anyone's interested.”

“I'm Jackie. Hello.” Jackie said ignoring the strange look she was now receiving from Pete.

“Even better. That's the name of my wife.” Pete muttered to himself. “Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side.”

“I knew you weren't a traitor.” Jackie whispered refusing to look at him afraid she might do something she would later regret.

“Why's that, then?” Pete asked and Jackie glanced at him before glancing at the Doctor who was looking at her with a stern look before she looked down at her folded hands.

“I just did.” Jackie whispered.

“They took my wife.” Pete told her with tears in his eyes.

“She might still be alive.” Jackie told him.

“That's even worse 'cause that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines.” Pete said.

“Cybermen.” The Doctor automatically corrected causing everyone to look at him. “They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those Ear Pods off if I were you.” Pete quickly took off his Ear Pods and placed them in the Doctor's hand and watched as the Doctor sonic-ed them. “You never know, Lumic could be listening.” The Doctor said as the Ear Pods began to hiss and crack, “But he's over-reached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President.” The Doctor said putting the Ear Pods in his pocket before looking over at Ricky. “All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight.”

**-Thirty-**

By the time they got to the city, it was too late. The Doctor watched with hardened eyes as the people of London marched zombie like down the road. “What the hell?” Mrs Moore asked.

“What's going on?” Jackie asked.

“It's the Ear Pods. Lumic's taken control.” The Doctor said as he and the small group walked along side the Zombie like people.

“Can't we just take them off?” Jackie asked as she reached over to a young man intending to take his Ear Pods off, but was stopped by the Doctor pulling her away from him.

“Don't. It'll cause a brainstorm.” The Doctor said before looking around at the people sadly. “The human race, for such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit.” His face turned dark and angry as he continued to look at the people. “Sometime I think you like it. Easy life.”

“Hey, come and see.” Jake called from his place next to Ricky, they were crouching down behind a statue. The Doctor made his way over to them with everyone else following him. They peeked around the statue to see the people lining up in front of the Cybermen before being lead away by them.

“Where are they all going?” Jackie asked.

“I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operations.” The Doctor said as he glanced at Pete for that information.

“Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes.” Pete informed them.

“Why's he doing it?” Jackie asked.

“He's dying.” Pete informed them. “This all started out as a way of prolonging life, keeping the brain alive. At any cost.”

“Thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I, Doctor?” Jackie asked remembering the museum. “The head, those handle shapes, in Van Statten's Museum.”

“Oh, there are Cybermen in our universe.” The Doctor said catching Pete and Ricky's attention. “They started on an ordinary world like this, then swarmed the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version. They're starting from scratch here on Earth.”

“What the hell are you two on about?” Pete demanded.

“Never mind. Come on, we need to get out of the city.” Ricky said turning to leave only to spot a group of Cybermen heading their way. “Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after this lot. Jake, distract them, go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move.” Ricky ordered.

“I'm going with him.” Mickey said as he pulled Jackie into a quickly hug before taking off after Ricky.

“Come on, lets go.” Mrs Moore said leading her group away before Jackie could do anything to stop Mickey. The small group of four ran down the street away from the Cybermen and would have run past an alley way had the Doctor not stopped them from doing so.

“Back!” The Doctor yelled as he took off down the alleyway making the others follow him along with the Cybermen. “Here!” The Doctor said pushing Jackie into a small space behind some rubbish bins, as quickly as the Doctor could, he rearranged the surrounding rubbish bins to block them from the Cybermen's views. As he ducked behind the bins, he threw a blue car cover over the top of the bins, the cover settled just as the sound of the Cybermen's stomps exited the alleyway. The Doctor placed his hand in his pocket, gripping the power cell to calm his racing hearts as he looked at the three other people with him. He noticed Jackie gripping Pete's hand in fear and Mrs Moore closer to the opening of the bins with a home made grenade.

The Cybermen stopped in front of the bins causing everyone to tense up. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, he pointed it at the Cybermen through a hole in the car cover and sonic-ed them into continuing on down the road. Once he was sure that they would not be coming back, the Doctor stood up, pulling the car cover down and watched them retreat. The other's soon joined him.

“Go.” The Doctor whispered and allowed Mrs Moore to slip past him, quickly followed by Pete and Jackie, with him at the rear. The group of four ran down the road in the opposite direction that the Cybermen were forced to go.

**-Thirty-**

“I ran past the river, you should've seen it. The whole city's on the march.” Jake said as he jogged up to them where they were waiting on Bridge Street. “Hundreds of Cybermen, all down the Thames.” The Sound of feet running towards them caused Jake to turn around and see either Mickey or Ricky running towards them. “Here he is.” Jake said with a smile before it slowly vanished as he got a good look at the running person when they came to a stop. “Which one are you?”

“I'm sorry, the Cybermen, he couldn't...” Mickey tried to explain while catching his breath.

“Are you Ricky?” Jake asked and the Doctor could hear from his voice that Jake was hoping that his best mate was standing in front of him. “Are you Ricky?” Jake demanded a minute later after not receiving an answer from Mickey.

“Mickey, that's you, isn't it?” Jackie asked.

“Yeah.” Mickey said refusing to look Jake in the eyes as Jackie ran over to him and hugged him. Mickey eyes glanced between a devastated Mrs Moore and an even more devastated Jake. Jackie pulled away from the hug to look at the two of them, her heart clinching at the site of them. “He tried. He was running. There was too many of them.” Mickey told Jake who quickly turned away, tears in his eyes.

“Shut it.” Jake demanded, voice cracking just a little at the emotions he was trying to will away. The Doctor gave him a sympathetic look, he knew that feeling.

“There was nothing I could do.” Mickey continued.

“I said just shut it!” Jake all but yelled as he turned to glare a Mickey. “Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are. Nothing.” Jake growled out fighting back his tears.

“We can mourn him when London is safe.” The Doctor told Jake sympathetically. “For now, we move on.” After allowing everyone a moment to collect themselves, the Doctor led the group to the river across from Lumic's factory. “The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taking inside that place. To be converted.”

“We've got to get in there and shut it down.” Jackie said and the Doctor nodded.

“How do we do that?” Mickey asked.

“Oh, I'll think of something.” The Doctor said as he tried to think of a plan or something that resembles a plan.

“You're just making this up as you go along.” Mickey accused in shock, was this how the Doctor always saved them, just making up plans on the fly?

“Yup. But I do it brilliantly.” The Doctor said reaching into his pocket and gripped the power cell, needed to feel as close as he could to his Rose.

“That's the schematic of the old factory.” The Doctor heard Mrs Moore say behind him and turned to see her and Jake crouching down looking at a tablet. He walked over to them and looked over Mrs Moore's shoulder. “Look, cooling tunnels underneath the plant big enough to walk through.” Mrs Moore said looking over her shoulder at the Doctor.

“We go under them up into the control center.” The Doctor said nodding.

“There's another way in.” Pete said gaining everyone's attention from his place in front of everyone still looking at the factory. “Through the front door.” He said turning to face everyone. “If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in.”

“We can't just go strolling up.” Jake said glaring at Pete.

“Well, we could,” Mrs Moore said as she pulled out a couple pair of fake Ear Pods from her bag, “with these. Fake Ear Pods. Dead, no signal.” The Doctor picked up a pair of the fake Ear Pods to examine them. “But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd.”

“Then that's my job.” Pete said.

“You'd have to show no emotion, none at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away.” The Doctor informed him.

“How many of those have you got?” Jackie asked gaining the Doctor's attention.

“Just two sets.” Mrs Moore said handing a set to Jackie.

“Jackie, think about this very carefully, if you are found you will be deleted. Think about your daughter Rose.” The Doctor said.

“I am Doctor, you and I both know that if Rose were here then she would be volunteering to go in my place. Plus, this is the best way of finding Pete's Jackie.” Jackie said as she began to put the fake Ear Pods in.

“Why does she matter to you?” Pete asked confused.

“We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him and that's that.” Jackie said.

“No stopping you, is there?” The Doctor asked pulling out the power cell and fiddling with it wondering if Rose would want him to try and stop her or help her?

“Nope.” Jackie said and the Doctor sighed tossing Pete the pair of Ear Pods he was holding.

“Tell you what, we can attack the Ear Pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy.” The Doctor said before walking up the small hill to get a better look at the factory with Jake following him. “Lumic's transmitting the control signal.” The Doctor told him while placing the power cell back into his pocket before pulling out his sonic screwdriver. “It must be from over there.” He said pointing his screwdriver in the direction of the factory and began to scan for the signal, finding that it was coming from the zeppelin on the roof of the factory. “There it it. On the zeppelin, do you see? Great big Transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you can take it out?” The Doctor asked turning to look at Jake.

“Consider it done.” Jake said and the Doctor patted his back before running back over to Mrs Moore.

“Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?” The Doctor asked her.

“How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?” Mrs Moore said laughing.

“We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get to the control center, we stop the conversion machines.” The Doctor informed everyone.

“What about me?” Mickey asked reminding the Doctor that he was still there.

“Mickey, you can, um...” The Doctor stalled as he tried to think of something Mickey could do that wouldn't put him in harms way, he was already allowing Rose's mother to venture into the factory through the front door where the chance of being caught it higher, no need getting Rose's best mate killed.

“What? Stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog?” Mickey asked glaring at the Doctor, “No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake.” The Doctor watched him walk over to Jake with a sigh, Rose was going to kill him if he got both her mother and her friend killed, but there seemed to be no stopping the two.

“I don't need you, idiot.” Jake cried in annoyance.

“I'm not an idiot! You got that? I'm offering to help.” Mickey said.

“Whatever.” Jake growled before storming off the Doctor watch him go with a sympathetic look, this was going to be hard on Jake, he had just lost his best mate and now he was forced to work with his best mate parallel version.

“Mickey.” The Doctor called as Mickey began to follow Jake. “Good luck.”

“Yeah. You, too. Jackie, I'll see you later.” Mickey said.

“Yeah, you'd better.” Jackie said.

“If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARDIS.” The Doctor said giving Mickey as small smile.

“That's a promise.” Mickey said with a small smile of his own before turning to continue following Jake, he looked over his shoulder to see the Doctor pull out the power cell and kiss it. Mickey felt jealousy rise up in his body knowing that the Doctor was imagining that it was Rose he was kissing and not the power cell. Mickey forced himself to turn back around and continue on as images of Jackie, Rose and the Doctor filled his brain, would he ever be able to brake into that group and make a place for himself, or would he always be outside looking in?

**-Thirty-**

The Doctor and Mrs Moore slipped into the cooling tunnels through a maintenance shaft. “It’s freezing.” Mrs Moore said as she began to rub her arms to try and warm herself.

“Any sign of a light switch?” The Doctor asked looking around the dark cooling tunnel.

“Can’t see a thing. But I’ve got these.” Mrs Moore said pulling out some miner’s headlamps from her bag. “A device for every occasion.” She said handing the Doctor one.

“Ooh.” The Doctor said as he examined the headlamps.

“Put it on.” Mrs Moore said while slipping hers on.

“Haven’t got a hot dog in there, have you? I’m starving.” The Doctor asked as he slipped on his headlamp causing Mrs Moore to laugh, calming the tension in the air, which had been his goal.

“Of all the things to wish for. That’s mechanically recovered meat.” Mrs Moore said with humor in her voice, her body and mind relaxing a little bit.

“I know. It’s the Cyberman of food, but it’s tasty.” The Doctor said as they turned on their headlamps. He watched as the woman began to dig around in her bag again, and couldn’t help but wonder if she actually had a hot dog in there, even though he had been joking about the hot dog he was actually really hungry.

“A proper torch as well.” Mrs Moore said holding out a torch for him.

“Let’s see where we are.” The Doctor said turning the torch on and began to look around the cooling tunnels. His hearts skipped a beat when his light landed on a row of Cybermen, thankfully they weren’t active. “Already converted, just put on ice.” The Doctor informed Mrs Moore when he heard her heart stutter in fear. “Come on.” He said, the quicker they got this done, the sooner he could get back to his Rose. The Doctor lead Mrs Moore through the cooling tunnels, the Doctor walked up to one of the Cybermen and knocked on it helmet. “Let’s go slowly.” The Doctor said after nothing happened. “Keep an eye out for trip systems.” The Doctor informed Mrs Moore as they slipped by the Cybermen.

**-Thirty-**

“Just put them on. Don’t show any emotion. No signs, nothing, okay?” Pete whispered beside Jackie as they hid watching the Cybermen and zombie like humans. They were waiting for the opportune moment to slip into the line. Jackie slipped the Ear Pods into her ears and watched as Pete did the same. This was so weird, for years she had hoped and prayed for her Pete to come back and now she was crouching behind a wooden fence in a parallel world with a parallel Pete.

“Don’t worry. We can do it.” Jackie said.

“We could die in there. Why are you doing this?” Pete asked as they ducked behind the fence when a Cyberman got too close.

“Let’s just say I’m doing it for my daughter and dead husband.” Jackie said refusing to look at him. It was starting to get harder and harder to see him as someone that was not her husband. “Right, let’s go.” Jackie said then slipped into the line of human zombies with Pete behind her.

“Chamber 8 now open for human upgrading.” An announcement said as they were lead closer to the factory. Jackie’s heart skipped a few beats when she felt Pete grab her hand and squeeze it before letting go a second later. Oh God, what was she doing?

“Chamber 9 now open for human upgrading. Chamber 10 now open for human upgrading.” Jackie took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind of everything and calm her racing heart, she would not let herself get caught.

“Chamber 11 now open for human upgrading.” The announcement said as Pete and Jackie successfully entered the factory.

**-Thirty-**

“How did you get into this, then? Rattling along with the Preachers?” The Doctor asked as him and Mrs Moore continued to slip past the Cybermen in the cooling tunnel.

“Oh, I used to be ordinary.” Mrs Moore said with a heavy sigh. “Worked at Cybus Industries, 9-to-5. Until one day, I find something I’m not suppose to.” She said catching the Doctor’s attention enough to glance back at her. “A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it.” She told him as he turned back around. “Then suddenly, I’ve got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. A life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I just sat down and taught myself everything.”

“What about Mr Moore?” The Doctor asked slipping his hand into his pocket and gripped the powercell.

“Well, he’s not called Moore.” Mrs Moore said and the Doctor glanced back at her again. “I got that from a book. Mrs Moore.” The Doctor looked impressed as he realized what she meant by that. “It’s safer not to use real names. But he thinks I’m dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you? Got any family or…”

“A fiancee. She’s the love of my life. I’ve got the whole world on my shoulders, but when she’s around all that disappears. She doesn’t care about my dark past, she doesn’t care about the hundreds of deaths I have caused. Anyway, enough about daft old me.” The Doctor said trying to fight off the onslaught of memories. “Go on, then. What’s your real name?”

“Angela Price.” Mrs Moore said and the Doctor nodded his head. “Don’t tell a soul.”

“Not a word.” The Doctor said. The two continued to walk in silence, each thinking of their loved ones when one of the Cybermen seemed to move its arm.

“Doctor, did that one just move?” Mrs Moore asked.

“It’s just the torchlight.” The Doctor muttered. “Keep going, come on.” He told her after he felt her falter for a second. Suddenly a Cyberman turned to look at them “They’re waking up. Run!” The Doctor yelled before taking off down the cooling tunnel with Mrs Moore right behind him. The Doctor and Mrs. Moore got to the end of the cooling tunnel where a ladder was, the Doctor quickly climbed it to open the door at the top.

“Get up! Quick! They’re coming!” Mrs Moore cried as the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver to unlock the door. “Open it! Open it!” Mrs Moore cried as the Cybermen got closer. The Doctor slid open the door and began to quickly climb out of the cooling tunnel. “Quick, quick!” Mrs Moore cried climbing up after him. The Doctor all but pulled her out of the cooling tunnel and closed the door just as the first Cyberman got to the top of the ladder. He quickly locked the door back up as the Cyberman tried to open the door.

“Oh, good team, Mrs Moore.” The Doctor breathed out in relief after locking the door, he smiled at Mrs Moore who smiled back at him.

**-Thirty-**

“Units upgraded now 6,500.” Jackie heard as she and Pete made their way zombie like through the plant looking for Pete's wife. “Repeat, 6,500 and rising.” Jackie had to force herself to not flinch when a Cyberman suddenly stopped her.

“You will wait.” The Cyberman told her before turning and walking away. Jackie bit back the urge to take a deep breath as she forced herself to not shake in fear.

“You okay?” Pete whispered to her.

“Not really.” Jackie whispered back as zombie humans walked in front of them.

“Chamber 6 now open for human upgrading. All reject stock will be incinerated.” Jackie tried to keep from flinching as she watched the zombie humans walk right into the machines that turned them from humans to Cybermen. It was painful for her to watch this, but she knew she couldn't look away nor could she do anything to stop it, if she did her and Pete would be done for.

“Any sign of my wife?” Pete asked and Jackie could here the fear he was trying desperately to hide. Suddenly a Cyberman spun around to look at the two of them.

“You are Peter Tyler.” The Cyberman said as it began heading towards them and Jackie couldn't help flinching back. “Confirm. You are Peter Tyler.” Jackie was thankful that the Cyberman didn't notice her flinch and was able to right herself as the Cyberman stopped right in front of her.

“Confirm.” Pete said a second later.

“I recognize you. I went first. My name was Jacqueline Tyler.” The Cyberman told Pete and Jackie felt her heart drop, this world's Jackie was as good as dead.

“No.” Jackie couldn't help whisper.

“What?” Pete cried in shock, alerting every Cybermen around them that they were not zombies.

“They are un-programmed, restrain.” The Cyberman that had once been this world's Jackie said.

“You're lying, you're not her. You're not my Jackie.” Pete cried out in denial as a few Cybermen surrounded them.

“Now I am Cyberform. Once I was Jacqueline Tyler.” Cyber-Jackie told them.

“But you can't be. Not her.” Jackie whispered in shock as the Cybermen grabbed their arms, this could have been her, if the Doctor hadn't stopped her she could have been made into Cyber-Jackie this this Jackie.

“Her brain is inside this body.” Cyber-Jackie said.

“Jacks, I cam to save you.” Pete said tears in his eyes. They had been too late.

“This man worked with Cybus Industries to create our species. He will be rewarded, bu force. Take them to Cyber Control.” Cyber-Jackie said before turning and walking away as the Cybermen holding Pete and Jackie forced them to walk forward.

“They killed her. They took her and killed her.” Jackie whispered.

“Maybe there's a chance, I don't know. Maybe we can reverse it.” Pete said hopefully, but something in Jackie was telling her that a reversal was impossible, that this world's Jackie was long gone.

“There's nothing we can do.” Jackie told him. The only thing they could do now was hope and prey that the Doctor would find away to save them, all of them.

“But if she remembers...” Pete started only to trail off at the look he must have seen on Jackie's face, a look that told him what they both already knew, what he was in denial about. “Where is she? Which one was it? Which one was her?” Pete asked as he turned his head to try a look back and find the Cyber-Jackie.

“I don't know, they all look the same.” Jackie said as she too looked back.

**-Thirty-**

The Doctor and Mrs Moore cautiously walked down a hallway in the lower part of the factory when a Cyberman suddenly appeared in front of them. “You are not upgraded.” The Cyberman informed them.

“Yeah, well, upgrade this.” Mrs Moore said before throwing something at it. The thing she threw attached itself to the Cyberman before beginning to electrocute it. The Cyberman screamed in pain before falling to the ground, unmoving.

“What the hell was that thing?” The Doctor asked her excitedly.

“Electromagnetic bomb.” Mrs Moore told him, pride clear in her voice as she and the Doctor walked over to Cyberman. “Takes out computers. I figured it might stop a Cyber suit.”

“Well, you figured right. Now, let's have a look. Know your enemy.” The Doctor said as he knelt down while pulling out his screwdriver. “Got a logo on the front.” The Doctor said as he began sonicing the logo. “Lumic's turned them into a brand.” The Doctor said as he lifted the logo off the Cyber suit “Heart of steel.” He said showing the steel heart to Mrs Moore. “But look.” The Doctor said pulling out a white rubbery substance from inside the Cyber suit.

“Is that flesh?” Mrs. Moore asked.

“Hmm.” The Doctor hummed in response as he continued to examine the substance. “A central nervous system.” He muttered just loud enough for Mrs Moore to hear him. “Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing.” He told her. “Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look. Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything.”

“But why?” Mrs Moore asked.

“It's still got a human brain. Imagine its reaction if it could see itself. Realize itself inside this thing. It would go insane.” The Doctor said softly.

“So they cut out the one thing that makes them human.” Mrs Moore said sadly.

“Because they have to.” The Doctor said.

“Why am I cold?” The Cyberman asked them.

“Oh, my God, it's alive. It can feel.” Mrs Moore said shocked. “

We broke the inhibitor.” The Doctor told her before turning his attention to the Cyberman. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

“Why so cold?” The Cyberman asked him.

“Can you remember your name?” The Doctor asked it.

“Sally. Sally Phelan.” The Cyberman told him.

“You're a woman.” Mrs Moore said.

“Where's Gareth?” Cyber-Sally asked and the Doctor felt his hearts clinch as his mind flew back to Rose, he had to stop himself from reach over and grab Rose's hand knowing that Rose was not next to him. Rose was in the TARDIS, unconscious, and fighting for her life. The urge to get back to her was so strong that the Doctor nearly got up to run back to his Rose, the only thing that stopped him was the thought that Rose would want him to finish saving these people.

“Who's Gareth?” Mrs Moore asked the Cyber-Sally.

“He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before.” Cyber-Sally said and the Doctor balled up his fist to keep himself from leaving Mrs Moore alone to go back to his Rose.

“You're getting married?” Mrs Moore asked.

“I'm cold. I'm so cold.” Cyber-Sally told them.

“It's all right.” The Doctor told the Cyber-Sally as he picked up his screwdriver, this was the only thing that the Doctor could do to help her now. “You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep.” He told her before he sonic-ed the steel heart, turning it off, and taking Sally with it. “Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing.” The Doctor said feeling the Oncoming Storm hit him, “'Cause that's the key, the emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cybermen's head, they'd realize what they are.”

“And what happens then?” Mrs Moore asked calming the Oncoming Storm just a little.

“I think it would kill them.” The Doctor asked. “Can we do that?”

“We've got to. Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done.” Mrs Moore said, and the Doctor knew she was right. But would Rose forgive him for killing all of these people? Rose had forgiven him for what he had to do to his own people, so Rose would forgive him for this too, right? Once again, the Doctor found himself in that abandoned shack with the Moment, ready to push the button. But could he do it once more? Could he press the button one more time? He couldn't on the Game Station, but this time, he had more to loose.

The Doctor was brought out of his thoughts when Mrs Moore stood up to leave only to be 'deleted' by a Cyberman that had snuck up on them. “No! No!” The Doctor cried shooting up, “You didn't have to kill her!”

“Sensors detect a binary vascular system.” The Cyberman said as a second Cyberman walked over to the Doctor. “You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for an analysis.” The Cyberman said as a third Cyberman made it's way over to the Doctor, only to stop and turn around and began leading the Doctor away from the now dead Mrs Moore, the Doctor glanced one last time at Mrs Moore before going into full blown Oncoming Storm mode. The Doctor glared at the Cyberman that had killed Mrs Moore as he was lead away by the two other Cybermen.

**-Thirty-**

The Doctor was lead into a room at the heart of the factory and the second he stepped into the room, his eyes landed on Jackie and Pete. “I've been captured but don't worry, Jackie and Pete are still out there. They can rescue me. Oh, well, never mind.” The Doctor said sarcastically as he made his way over to stand with them. “You okay?” He asked Jackie once he was next to her.

“As okay as I can get.” Jackie told him and he nodded. “But they got Jackie.”

“We were too late. Lumic killed her.” Pete said sadly fueling the Oncoming Storm.

“And where is he? The famous Mr Lumic?” The Doctor called out as he began to look around. “Don't we get the chance to meet our lord and master?”

“He has been upgraded.” A Cyberman informed the Doctor.

“So he's just like you?” The Doctor asked the Cyberman.

“He is superior. The Lumic unit has been designated Cyber controller.” The Cyberman told him before all of the Cybermen turned and faced a metal door that was right in front of the Doctor, who was now glaring at the door. The door opened and a Cyberman in a Cyber chair came into the room.

“This is the Age of Steel and I am its creator.” Cyber-Lumic said. Suddenly everyone heard the screaming of the now non-zombie humans coming from the factory alerting the Doctor, Pete, and Jackie that Mickey and Jake had done their part of the plan.

“That's my friends at work. Good boys.” The Doctor cried out before going back to glaring at the Cyber-Lumic. “Mr Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will.” The Doctor told him before clicking his tongue twice.

“I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the Ear Pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen, so shall the world.” Cyber-Lumic said as the Doctor noticed one lone camera moving, alerting him that Mickey had hacked into the security system. He turned his head to smile at the camera before turning his attention back to Cyber-Lumic, no need to alert everyone about this new discovery. “I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity.”

“And imagination? What about that? The one thing that led you here. Imagination, you're killing it dead.” The Doctor told Cyber-Lumic.

“What is your name?” Cyber-Lumic asked.

“I'm the Doctor.” The Doctor told him.

“A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken.” Cyber-Lumic said.

“Yeah, but that's it. That's exactly the point.” The Doctor cried walking closer to Cyber-Lumic so that he was only a few feet away from him. “Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius except I'm in the room. But everything you're invented, you did to fight your sickness, and that's brilliant, that is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts,” The Doctor said as he began to go around the room, “lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People! Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people.” The Doctor said coming to stop in the middle of the room.

“You are proud of your emotions?” Cyber-Lumic asked.

“Oh, yes.” The Doctor said without hesitation.

“Then tell me, Doctor, have you known grief and rage and pain?” Cyber-Lumic asked.

“Yes. Yes, I have.” The Doctor said in a voice that alerted Jackie that he was thanking of his people.

“And they hurt?” Cyber-Lumic asked.

“Oh, yes.” The Doctor said.

“I can set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?” Cyber-Lumic asked.

“You might as well kill me.” The Doctor said.

“Then I take that option.” Cyber-Lumic said.

“It's not yours to take!” The Doctor yelled “You're a Cyber controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart.” He growled at Cyber-Lumic and the Cybermen next to Cyber-Lumic turned, ready to 'delete' the Doctor.

“You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own.” Cyber-Lumic said and the Doctor ran his hand down his face in frustration as he shook his head and began to walk around the room again.

“You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. 'Cause those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person can change the world.” The Doctor said looking at the camera. “Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers, say, the right code,” as the Doctor was waking by her, Jackie noticed him keep glancing at the camera and understood what he was doing, he was trying to get Mickey to get something for him, “say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. 'Cause even an idiot knows his computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic family database under, what was it Pete? Binary what?”

“Binary 9.” Pete said also understanding what the Doctor was doing.

“An idiot could find that code. A cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing, keep on fighting,” The Doctor said coming to stop behind some computers, and rested against them facing Cyber-Lumic, “anything to save his friends.” The Doctor said pushing off the computers and spun his body 360° giving the camera a hard look as he did so before resting against the computers again.

“Your words are irrelevant.” Cyber-Lumic said and the Doctor laughed.

“Talk to much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Jackie, for all our long chats on your phone.” The Doctor said mimicking a phone with his hand while glancing at the camera.

“You will be deleted.” Cyber-Lumic said.

“Yes. Delete. Control. Hash. All those lovely buttons. Then, of course, my particular favorite.” The Doctor said lifting his arm up. “Send.” He said and mimicked pushing a button with his finger. “And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place,” the Doctor said loudly hitting the computers covering the sound of Jackie's phone receiving a message, “by making every bit of technology compatible with everything else.”

“Oi, I think it's for you.” Jackie said tossing the phone at the Doctor who caught it easily.

“Like this.” The Doctor said before hooking the phone up to the computer causing every Cyber-being to scream in pain as their emotions came flooding back all at once, the Doctor had pressed the button once more. A few minutes later an alarm started blaring. “I'm sorry.” Told a Cyberman that was next to him looking into a reflective surface.

“What have you done?” Cyber-Lumic asked as a the Cybermen's heads began to explode.

“I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them.” The Doctor said grabbing Jackie's phone before tossing it back to her as he ran from the room, both Jackie and Pete quickly following him as Cyber-Lumic began chanting 'Delete! Delete!' The Doctor rand through the exploding building looking for a way out, he ran to an exit only to find it blocked by Cybermen in pain. “There's no way out.” Suddenly Jackie's phone began to ring, she quickly answered the phone.

“It's Mickey. He says head for the roof.” Jackie informed them before they all took off for the roof dodging falling ceiling debris and fires. They got to the roof to see the zeppelin ready to leave. “Mickey, where the hell did you learn to fly that thing?”

“PlayStation. Just hold on, Jackie, I'm coming to get you.” Mickey told her over the phone. Jackie hung up the phone as she, Pete, and the Doctor ran towards the zeppelin as it made it way towards them. As the three got to the zeppelin a rope latter dropped down to let them in.

“You've got to be kidding!” Pete cried out in shock.

“Jackie, get on!” The Doctor said grabbing the rope latter to help stabilize it. Once Jackie had gotten a few rungs up, the Doctor began to quickly climb the latter, allowing Pete to get on to the latter.

“Welcome to Mickey Smith Airlines.” They heard Mickey over an intercom, “Please enjoy your flight.”

“We did it! Mickey did it!” Jackie cried in happiness as the Doctor climbed up so that he was on the same rung as her. Suddenly the rope latter was pulled down, jolting them, the Doctor looked down and nearly groaned when he saw Cyber-Lumic slowly climbing the latter.

“Pete! Take this!” The Doctor yelled handing Pete his screwdriver. “Use it! Hold the button down. Press it against the rope. Just do it!”

“Jackie Tyler. This is for her.” Pete said before doing what the Doctor instructed him to do, cutting the rope causing Cyber-Lumic to fall and be engulfed by the final explosion of the factory.

**-Thirty-**

Rose opened her eyes as she heard the TARDIS doors open and footsteps running over to her. She blinked her eyes into focus to see a relieved Doctor standing over her. “Rose.” The Doctor whispered before kneeling down next to her and gently touched her cheek, as if afraid to brake her.

“It's okay, Doctor, I'm okay.” Rose told him as tears filled his eyes.

“I thought I lost you.” The Doctor said and Rose smiled at him. “You can't get rid of me that easily.” Rose told him causing him to give a wet laugh. Rose moved to sit up and the Doctor quickly helped her.

“It's too dark, and quiet, and cold.” Rose said rubbing her arms.

“I'll quickly fix that.” The Doctor said before quickly sticking his arm under to console and placing the now fully charged energy cell back into it's place. The TARDIS instantly lit back up, and the Doctor gave a sigh of relief when he felt her brush against his mind again. His girls were alive and safe.

“Much better, the TARDIS should never be like that ever again.” Rose said as she stood up from the captain's chair. The Doctor quickly slid his arm out from under the console and flew over to where Rose was stretching. “I want to see him.”

“Who?” The Doctor asked.

“Peter Tyler.” Rose told him.

“How?” The Doctor asked.

“I saw everything you went through.” Rose informed him before she walked down the ramp and out of the TARDIS where she saw her mother talking to Pete.

“Who are you?” Pete asked her mother who looked pained for a second.

“It's like you said.” Rose said walking up to them.

“Rose!” Jackie cried as she threw her arms around her daughter.

“Hello mum.” Rose said hugging her mother back before pulling away to look at Pete. “Imagine there are different worlds. Parallel worlds. Worlds with another Pete Tyler, and Jackie Tyler is still alive.” Rose said looking at her mother causing Pete to look at her too, Rose looked back to Pete and saw fear, disbelief, and denial in his eyes and already knew he would not accept what she was about to tell him. “And their daughter.” At that Pete snapped his eyes back to her. His eyes widened, and his breath increased and Rose knew he was about to run away.

“I've got to go.” Pete said turning to run.

“But if you just look inside...” Jackie started as Pete began running. 4

“Mum, let him go. You can't make someone accept something that their not ready to accept. He just lost his wife, his mind is not ready to accept that he has a parallel family.” Rose told her mother pulling her into a hug.

“Rose, Jackie, I've only got five minutes of power. We need to leave now.” The Doctor said as Mickey and Jake walked up to them.

“Here it is.” Mickey said before noticing Rose. “Rose!” He cried as he pulled her into a hug.

“Hello Mickey.” Rose said hugging him back.

“I found it.” Mickey said pulling away from Rose to look at the Doctor. “Not a crease.” He said handing the Doctor his suit.

“My suit. Good man.” The Doctor cried taking the suit from Mickey. “Now then, Jake, we've got to run, but one more thing. Mrs Moore, her real name was Angela Price. She's got a husband out there and children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world.” “Yeah, course I will.” Jake said.

“Off we go then.” Rose said before look at Mickey, “You staying or coming?” She asked confusing the Doctor and Jackie.

“I'm staying.” Mickey told her.

“Found your place, did ya? A place where you're not the tin dog?” Rose asked as she began to tear up.

“You can't” Jackie said as she began to cry.

“It sort of balances out 'cause, this world lost it's Ricky, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there.” Mickey said tearing up too.

“But you can't stay.” Jackie said.

“Jackie, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her?” Mickey said.

“Of course I remember her.” Jackie said.

“She needs me.” Mickey said.

“What about me and Rose? What if we need you?” Jackie asked.

“Yeah, but Jackie, y'all don't need me.” Mickey said before giving the Doctor a hard look. “It's just you, Rose, and him, isn't it?” He looked at Rose who smiled sadly at him. “We had something a long time ago, but not anymore.”

“Well, we'll come back.” Jackie said even though she knew the wouldn't, couldn't come back.

“We can't.” The Doctor said gaining everyone's attention. “I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We fell through a crack in time. When we leave, I've got to close it. We can't ever return.” The Doctor told Mickey who looked torn for a few seconds before he held out his hand for the Doctor to shake.

“Doctor.” Mickey said and the Doctor shook his hand.

“Take Jackie's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories. Good luck. Mickey the idiot.” The Doctor said before giving Mickey's cheek a light slap.

“Watch it.” Mickey said halfheartedly and the Doctor turned and walked back to the TARDIS letting Rose and Jackie say their goodbyes. “Thanks.” Mickey told Rose once the Doctor was inside the TARDIS. “We've had a laugh, though, haven't we? Seen it all, been there and back. Who's have thought me and you, off that old estate, flying through the stars.”

“All those years, just sitting there imagining what we'd do one day. We never saw this, did we?” Rose said blinking out a tear that was glowing a beautiful gold. Mickey whipped the tear away. “Be safe, Mickey, I'll miss you.” Rose said before Mickey pulled her in to a hug. “We will see each other again, when the walls between this world and our world collide, you will need to be prepared for a war.” Rose whispered to him, though her voice sounded different, more otherworldly.

“What?” Mickey asked pulling away but he didn't receive a verbal reply, all he got was a smile and a flash of gold from Rose's eyes before she turned and walked into the TARDIS. Jackie quickly hugged Mickey. “Tell the Doctor that Rose's eyes flashed gold but before that she gave me the message that we would meet again with these parallel worlds collided and to be prepared for a war.” Mickey whispered to her before pulling away. “Go on. Don't miss your flight.” Jackie gave Mickey one last hug before making her way into the TARDIS to see Rose missing from the console room.

“Where's Rose?” Jackie asked looking for her daughter as the Doctor quickly sent them back through the crack in Time.

“She said she was still tired and went to her room, I'll be joining her as soon as we get home. I think a nice rest at Powell Estate is well deserved.” The Doctor said.

“Doctor, Mickey sent you a message.” Jackie told him, something he heard in her trembling voice made him look up at her in concern.

“What did he tell you?” the Doctor asked.

“He said that he saw Rose's eyes flash gold after she told him that we will see him again when the parallel worlds collided and that we needed to be prepared for a war.” Jackie said and fear shot through the Doctor's eyes for a split second before he covered it up. “What's wrong Doctor?”

“Bad Wolf.” The Doctor muttered.

“What?” Jackie asked.

“The thing that is keeping Rose and the TARDIS connected, Bad Wolf. She's back, and I don't think we will ever get rid of her.” The Doctor said glaring at nothing as he gripped the console hard enough to turn his knuckles white.


	31. The Idiot's Lantern Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so. so sorry for the very late update. But so many things have happened that made me have no urge to write on anything for awhile. First, my computer kept deleting this chapter for some odd reason, this is like the fifth time I've written this chapter. Second, I got carpal tunnel and had to undergo surgery to fix it and was ordered by my doctor not to type until I got a specific keyboard designed for people who have carpal tunnel to help keep me from getting it again. And that took a while to save for not only because they are expensive but also because I got fired from my job because of the carpal tunnel. So yeah, I lost the urge to write for a while, but you can thank my good friends who pulled me out of my depression by getting me out of the house for some good ol' drinking and making fun of old movies. So, enough of my problems, here is the newest chapter and I do hope you like it. And once again, I apologise for how long it took.

**Chapter 31- The Idiot's Lantern Part 1**

Rose was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair as she got ready for bed, she smiled when she felt the TARDIS brush against her mind. Rose put down the brush and turned to head to bed when something in the mirror caught her attention, something golden. She turned back to the mirror to see that her reflection now had golden eyes.

"Bad Wolf." Rose whispered wondering why the Wolf was out and about, she didn't remember calling on her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to remind you of something that you wished for that the TARDIS has made you forget. But you must remember so that you and the Doctor can prepare for the consequence of that wish." Bad Wolf said.

"What did I wish for?" Rose asked concerned.

"When you and the TARDIS created me, I heard your heart's deepest desire that was hidden under your wish to save the Doctor. I looked through all the timelines to find one that granted your wish, none of them did so in a way that would grant your wish fully. And so, I created a new timeline so that your wish could be granted."

"What was my wish?" Rose asked fearful of what it was, it had to be big if the Bad Wolf felt she had to defy the universe and create a new timeline.

"Your wish was to be able to give the Doctor the one thing he has always wanted." Bad Wolf said.

"To have Gallifrey and his people back." Rose said understanding why the Bad Wolf had to create a new timeline for that.

"No, my dear, the one thing the Doctor wants more than to have Gallifrey and his people back is to be able to spend forever with you while also raising your children together." The Bad Wolf informed and Rose gasped. "Of course there were multiple timelines where he would be able to spend forever with you, but you were never able to give him children. There were also a few timelines were you were able to give him children but were for some reason not able to spend forever with him." Rose watched many golden lines appeared behind the Bad Wolf, and she noticed that if she were to look closely she could read the timelines. "As you can see, none of them fulfilled his wish, so I took it upon myself to create a timeline where you could both spend forever with your Doctor and give him the children he wanted."

"You said there were consequences." Rose said.

"Yes, the universe for some reason does not want the Doctor to have both you and your children, and for that reason the universe has managed to place into this timeline an enemy that will kidnap your first born child to try to use their power to kill the Doctor. I was able to change a few aspects but it still stands that the Doctor will die by the hands of a child born of the TARDIS." Rose flew away from her vanity when she was shown the Doctor's death, "Now that you know, you and the Doctor must start your preparations." And with that said, Bad Wolf vanished from the mirror just as the Doctor opened the door to see Rose in tears.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried rushing over to her and pulled her into a loving hug. "What is it? What's wrong?"

_Inform him that you remembered your time as the Bad Wolf._ The TARDIS whispered in her mind.

"I remember my time as Bad Wolf." Rose whispered as her tears fell faster.

"Oh, love." The Doctor said running his fingers through her hair.

"I did something I shouldn't have done while as Bad Wolf." She told him and gripped his coat as if afraid he would run from her when she told him what it was.

"It's okay, you did what you felt you had to." He whispered to her and she knew he thought she was talking about what she had done to the Daleks.

"I created a timeline that should have never been created." Rose told him and tightened her grip on his coat when she felt him freeze.

"What?" The Doctor whispered. Rose took a deep breath as to inform him of what Bad Wolf had done.

**-Thirty One-**

Rose watched as the Doctor angrily paced the console room as she sat curled up next to her mother on the captain's chair, Rose knew the Doctor wasn't truly mad at her, he was worried for them all. He had understood why Bad Wolf had done what she did, he hadn't liked it, but he understood. She also knew that he knew that there was nothing to do about what the Bad Wolf had done.

"So what's the plan Doctor?" Jackie asked hugging Rose closer to her. They watched as the Doctor continued to pace, running his hands through his hair as he thought.

"How can we fight something that the universe wants to happen, my death is a fixed point in time now. It must happen." The Doctor muttered before stopping and spun towards the console and began to push buttons and pull levers.

"Were are we going? You've got something cooked up in the brain of yours, care to share with the class what your planning Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"Rose, have you ever seen Elvis?" The Doctor asked completely ignoring Jackie which alerted everyone what the plan is. And Rose was eager to jump onboard the 'pretend everything was fine' train.

"Not in person." Rose said climbing off the captain's chair and hopped over to the Doctor planting on a rather impressive fake smile.

"Well, why don't you run off and get yourself all dolled up as I get everything ready." The Doctor said pulling her to him so he could rest his forehead on hers for a few seconds before pushing her towards the closet.

"I'll be back in a jiff." Rose called over her shoulder.

"Take your time love, don't rush on my account." The Doctor told her.

"Rose wait!" Rose heard her mother call out, she stopped and turned to look at her mother. "I'm just going to say one thing, before I play along with the plan. You can't run forever, and the longer you try to do so, the worse it will be for the both of you." Jackie looked them both in the eyes for a good two minutes before she plastered a smile on her face. "Now, did someone say something about Elvis?" Rose smiled and took of towards the closet to see what the TARDIS had waiting for her.

After getting dressed in a cute pink poodle skirt with a matching pink halter top, she walked into the console room to see no one there and the door wide open. She grabbed her blue jacket that was waiting by the door and walked out to only see her mother standing there. "Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"He said he had to get somethings from some room in the TARDIS and told me to wait for you outside." Jackie said motioning towards the TARDIS. Rose peeked her head back into the TARDIS to see a door that she had never seen before, she walked back into the the TARDIS and towards the door to hear movement in the room.

"Doctor?" Rose called and went to open the door, but before her hand could ever touch the doorknob, the door opened and the Doctor stuck his head out while making sure to hide whatever was in the room.

"Ah, Rose, love, I see you're done changing." The Doctor said.

"What are you doing in there?" Rose asked trying to peek around the Doctor.

"Nothing. Er, well not nothing, obviously. I'm just trying to find…" The Doctor trailed off.

"Find what?" Rose asked.

"Something." The Doctor said nervously.

"Well, do you need help, finding this something?" Rose asked.

"Nope, because it's a surprise. And I don't want you helping me find your surprise and ruining my surprise. No, you just go out and wait with your mother, I shouldn't be long." The Doctor said before sticking his head back in the room while quickly shutting the door. Rose was shocked that the Doctor had closed the door on her before she huffed and walked back to her mother.

"I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era." Rose said to her mother while silently asking the TARDIS to make sure the Doctor heard her. "You know, the white flares and the chest hair." Rose said slightly disgusted. Rose saw her mother open her mouth to say something but she was cut off.

"You are kidding, aren't you?" The Doctor said and Rose turned to see him sticking his head out of the TARDIS with a shocked and slightly disappointed look. "If you wanna see Elvis you go for the late 50's. Time before burgers!" He informed her while going back into the TARDIS, and probably to continue his search. Rose sighed and turned to look at her mother while rolling her eyes causing her mother to smile. "When they called him 'The Pelvis' and he still had a waist!" Rose and Jackie laughed at the Doctor's rambling. "What's more, you see him in style!" The sound of an engine starting caught their attention and they spun to look at the TARDIS just as the Doctor drove a retro TARDIS blue scooter out of the TARDIS. Rose laughed excited, she loved these types of scooters, the Doctor stopped just in front of them with a smirk. "You going my way, doll?"

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" Rose said and Jackie shook her head at them as Rose slipped out a pair of pink sunglasses from her halter top and put them on. "Straight from the fridge, man!"

"Heh, you speak the lingo!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Of course she speaks the lingo, what with our Cliff Richard movies ever Bank Holiday Monday." Jackie said as Rose made her way to the Doctor while catching a pink helmet the Doctor tossed her way.

"Cliff! I knew you would be a Cliff fan, Jackie!" The Doctor said.

"So, Doctor, I can't help but notice you only have one Scooter. It doesn't look big enough for three people." Jackie said.

"Well, Jackie if you will look into the TARDIS, you will see that I have kindly provided you with your very own scooter." The Doctor said. Jackie turned and saw a pink scooter waiting just inside the TARDIS. "What, did you really expect me to have you run beside us?"

"No, I expected you to have me wait in the TARDIS or something." Jackie said as she walked to the scooter waiting for her.

"Yeah, and you would not have listened even if I did ask you to do so." The Doctor said.

"You know me so well." Jackie said putting on the helmet that was waiting for her and started the scooter. "Right, let's go see Elvis!" She called driving the scooter out of the TARDIS and followed the Doctor and Rose.

"Where we off to?" Rose asked over the sound of the scooter's engine.

"Ed Sullivan TV studios." The Doctor answered. "Elvis did Hound Dog on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it." Rose looked around confused, and Jackie did the same, wondering what had her daughter so confused.

"And that would be the TV studios in, what, New York?" Rose asked still looking around.

"That's the one!" The Doctor cried out happily and suddenly Jackie understood why her daughter was so confused as she and Rose shared a look. With a look, Rose silently asked her mother if she wanted to be the one to point out the obvious to the Doctor, and Jackie nodded as a double decker crossed in front of them, causing the Doctor to quickly stop.

"Wow, never knew how much New York was like London." Jackie said with a smirk as Rose laughed while hugging the now very confused Doctor from behind.

"Well, this could still be New York. I mean, this looks very New York to me." The Doctor said weakly. "London-y New Your, mind, but…"

"What are all the flags for?" Rose asked tilting the Doctor's head up towards all the flags strung up. There were so many it was funny at how the Doctor had missed them.

"Good question." The Doctor said and pulled over to the side of the road. "Let's go find out." He added nodding towards a group of men moving a television out of the back of a van. The Doctor got off the scooter and held out his head for Rose to take as she also got off. Jackie sighed as she parked her scooter right behind Rose and the Doctor's scooter.

"So much for seeing Elvis." She said with a pout.

"Oh hush, once we figure out what is going on, I'll take you to see Elvis." The Doctor said as he lead them towards the men to catch the end of their conversation.

"All wired up for the great occasion." The obvious owner of the van to two carrying the Television.

"Great occasion? What do you mean?" The Doctor asked trying to seem as nonchalant as he could.

"Where you been living, out in the colonies?" The van owner asked looking at them with slight suspicion as he shut the back of his van. "The Coronation of course!"

"And what Coronation's that, then?" The Doctor asked in a tone that alerted both Rose and Jackie that he was trying narrow down the probably many Coronations that he knew of. The van owner laughed at him like the Doctor had just told a joke.

"What do you mean? The Coronation!" The van owner said as if that made everything clear. And it would have for anyone other than the Doctor, but it did clear it up for Rose and Jackie.

"It's the Queen's Coronation, Doctor." Jackie said and the Doctor looked at her with a look that alerted her that she hadn't helped him narrow it down any more that the van owner saying 'Coronation'.

"Queen Elizabeth." Rose said and they saw recognition fly through his eyes as he was finally able to narrow it down enough to hopefully guess the right Coronation.

"Oh! Is this 1953?" The Doctor asked the van owner.

"Last time I looked." He told them with a looked that screamed he thought they were crazy. "Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance. What we do best." It was then the Jackie noticed something wrong, something that shouldn't be there. Well, at least not in the amount that it was in now.

"Weird, look at all the TV aerial. It seem's as if everyone has got one. This isn't right. I thought tellies were so rare that people all had to pile into one house." Jackie said confused before looking at the Doctor who had wandered off a little ways with Rose beside him since their hands seemed to be glued together.

"Not round here, love." The van owner told her with a smirk as he tapped the side of his van pointing out the advertisement on the side. "Magpie's Marvellous Tellie. Only five quid a pap!" He said obviously trying to get her to buy a telly with his sales pitch, and had Jackie not known this was wrong, she would have bought into it. Jackie looked back towards the Doctor wondering what his plan was to fix this, they couldn't just leave things the way they were.

"Oh, but this is a brilliant year, classic!" The Doctor said giddily as he pulled Rose into a dance without music, causing Rose to giggle madly. "Technicolor! Everest climbed! Everything off the ration! A nation throwing off the shackles of war and looking forward to a happier, bright future!" The Doctor said as they twirled their way back to Jackie and the van owner.

"Someone help me, please! Ted!" A woman called out right after the Doctor finished and for a split second Jackie could have sworn he looked annoyed. Everyone turned towards the cry and saw two men in black pulling a struggling man with a sack over his head out of a house and towards a black car and a woman followed them, the same woman who was calling for help. "Leave him alone! That's my husband! Please." The Doctor quickly let go of Rose and took of towards the scene only because he knew he was faster than her and could get there quicker, plus, Rose was in heels. Rose followed him as fast as she could, and was only behind him by a second, which impressed Jackie who was behind her by two seconds.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked as the men in black shoved the sacked man into the back of the car ignoring the Doctor.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Rose demanded glaring at the men in black.

"Police business. Get out of the way, sir." One of the men demanded shoving the Doctor back as a neighbour ran over to them.

"Who did they take? Do you know him?" Jackie asked the neighbour boy.

"Must be Mr Gallagher." The neighbour said as the car drove away. "It's happening all over the place. Their turning into monsters."

"Tommy! Not one word. Get inside now!" The boy's father ordered.

"Sorry, I'd better do as he says." The boy said before turning and heading back inside. Rose and the Doctor shared a look before they turned and ran back to their scooter at the same time with Jackie following slightly behind them.

"All aboard!" The Doctor yelled as he started the scooter and took off after the black car with Jackie right behind him on her scooter. They followed the scooter all the way to a dead end that held a market stall. The Doctor stopped and looked at the stall in confusion as he got a good taste of the air, the car came through here, he was sure of it. "Lost them. How did they get away from us?"

"I'm surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving." Rose told him while still clinging on to him afraid she would fall off if she didn't.

"I'm surprised you've passed your test at all with the way you drove." Jackie called from behind them.

"Says the person who was able to keep up with him." Rose playfully called back.

"Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia." The Doctor said obviously still trying to figure out what happened to the car.

"Mum, what did that boy say about the people who were taken away?" Rose asked wanting to make sure she was remembering correctly.

"He said they were turning into monsters." Jackie said. "What do you suppose he meant by that?"

"Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours." Rose said as the Doctor turned to look at her with a smile.

"That's what I love about you, Rose, the domestic approach." The Doctor said.

"Well, I hope that's not all you love about me." Rose teased with a smirk.

"Oh, there is so much more that I love about you, but there wouldn't be enough time in the universe for me to name every single thing I love about you." The Doctor said kissing Rose.

"So, are we or are we not going to go back and talk to that boy?" Jackie called when their kiss started to turn into a snog.

"Right, yes, off we go." The Doctor said turning the scooter back on.

**-Thirty One-**

The Doctor walked up to the house the neighbour had run into and went to ring the bell when he heard the father yelling about talking. He glanced over a Rose who shrugged before he actually rang the bell and waited impatiently for the door to open.

"Hi!" Rose and him said at the same time when the door finally opened.

"Who are you, then?" The father asked in confusion.

"Let's see, judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore," The Doctor muttered quickly pulling out his psychic paper, "I represent Queen and country! Just doing a check of her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if we come in? No, I didn't think you did. Thank you." The Doctor said taking hold of Rose's hand and literally pushed his way past the stunned father with Jackie following closely behind not wanting them to leave her out there alone, plus she wanted to see this, this was her favorite part. She followed him and Rose into the sitting area and stood to the side waiting for the show. "Not bad, very nice, very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs…?" The Doctor said towards the scared looking woman in the room.

"Connolly." She said nervously.

"Now then, Rita. I can handle this." The father said walking into the room. "This gentleman's a proper representative." He told his wife before giving the Doctor all his attention as he stood at attention, obviously a habit from his time at war. "Don't mine the wife. She rattles on a bit." The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the man as Jackie got settled in, she wanted to see how the Doctor handled this man and the way he treats his wife, it will give her an idea of how the Doctor will treat Rose when she and him are bonded.

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more. I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty." The Doctor all but growled out shocking the boy who was standing right next to him and Rose. "Those flags, why are they not flying?" Everyone glanced at the flags hanging on a chair, just waiting to be strung up.

"There we are, Rita. I told you. Get them up. Queen and country." The man ordered his wife

"I'm sorry." Rita said and moved to do as she was told but the Doctor stopped her.

"Get it done. Do it now." The man continued to order despite the 'Oncoming Storm' glare he was receiving from the Doctor.

"Hold on a minute. Hold on a minute." The Doctor said letting go of Rose's hand to make his way angrily to the man.

"Like the gentleman says…" The man trailed off.

"You've got hands, Mr Connolly. Two big hands. Then why is it your wife's job?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, it's housework, innit?" Mr Connolly said as if it were obvious and Rose looked as if she wanted to rip the man a new one, and Jackie felt the same but shook her head to Rose silently telling her to let the Doctor handle it confusing Rose as to why she wasn't giving the man a huge Tyler slap.

"And that's a woman's job?" The Doctor growled out causing the man to break his stance to take a half step away from the Doctor before realizing what he had done and instantly snapped back to attention.

"Course it is." Mr Connolly said sounding convinced he was right.

"Mr Connolly, what gender is the Queen?" The Doctor asked turning his back on the man to make his way back over to Rose.

"She's female." Mr Connolly said confused in the turn of the conversation.

"And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?" The Doctor said causing Mr Connolly to look offended.

"No, not at all." Mr Connolly said.

"Then get busy!" The Doctor ordered grabbing Rose around the waist and turned look at Rita. Jackie handed Mr Connolly the flags that were sitting right next to her with a smirk.

"Right. Yes, sir." Mr. Connolly said taking the flags and begun to string them up. "You'll be proud of us, sir! We'll have Union Jacks left, right, and center!"

"Excuse me, Mr Connolly." Both Rose and Jackie called turning to look at Mr Connolly, Rose having let go of the Doctor's hand to cross her arms at the man. The Doctor turned to look at them both.

"Hang on a minute. Union Jacks?" Rose asked confusing everyone but Jackie.

"Yes, that's right, isn't it?" Mr Connolly asked.

"I'll have you know, sir, that that's the Union Flag. It's only called the Union Jack when it is flown at sea." Jackie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I do apologise." Mr Connolly said awkwardly, obviously having never been corrected by a female, and it was clear to everyone that he was fighting hard against what he was taught and 'put them in their place'.

"Well, don't get it wrong again." Jackie warned.

"There's a good man." Rose added.

"Now get to it!" They both ordered before turning their backs to the man to see proud yet at the same time slightly shocked look on the Doctor's face.

"Right, then, nice and comfy." The Doctor said as he grabbed Rose's hand and nearly pulled her to his lap as he sat on the couch to make enough room for Jackie who sat on the other side of him so that he was in between the two of them. "At her Majesty's leisure!" The Doctor leaned over to Jackie and muttered "Union Flag?"

"Went out with a sailor." Was all the explanation he received from her.

"And was he a Captain?" The Doctor asked quietly with a smirk getting a glare from Jackie. "Anyway, I'm the Doctor, this is my fiance Rose, and her mother Jackie. And you are?" He said turning his attention to the boy.

"Tommy." He said still in awe at what just transpired between his father and them.

"Well, sit yourself down, Tommy." The Doctor said shifting so that he could scoot himself under Rose to make room for Tommy in between him and Jackie before patting the chair in a silent invite for Rita to sit. "Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant." Tommy said looking at the Doctor and Rose in awe.

"Good man." The Doctor said before leaning back against the couch. "Keep working, Mr C!" He called back before leaning as far forward as he could with Rose in his lap. "Now," He said just loud enough for Tommy and Rita to hear him, "why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Did you say you were a doctor?" Rita asked nervously her eyes constantly fly from her husband to the Doctor.

"Yes, I am." The Doctor said.

"Can you help her? Oh, please. Can you help her, Doctor?" Rita asked with tears in her eyes.

"Now then, Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know." Mr Connolly called to her causing Rita to flinch back.

"Oh, the gentleman does." The Doctor growled out.

"It's okay, Rita, we're here to help. Tell us what's wrong." Jackie said and Rita started to cry, Jackie moved from her spot to kneel next to her as Rose gently took the woman's hand. "Shh, shh. It's alright, that's it, just let it out." Jackie said moving to sit on the arm of the chair and pulled Rita into a hug.

"Hold on a minute." Mr Connolly said, his wife's tears having snapped whatever had kept him from forcing his way onto everyone. "Queen and Country's one thing, but this is my house. What the… What the hell am I doing?" Mr Connolly said noticing the flags in his hand and tossed them onto the sewing table beside him. "Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business."

"Not if people are being bundled into…" The Doctor started but was rudely interrupted, and if there was one thing the Tyler women had learned from their time with the Doctor was that nothing was easy and that he hated to be rudely interrupted.

"I am talking!" Mr Connolly yelled.

"And I'm not listening!" The Doctor roared shooting up from his spot, Rose was thankful she had shifted to the arm of the couch when she and her mother began to comfort Rita, otherwise she would have been dumped to the floor. "Now you, Mr Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you, sir, tell me what's going on!" The Doctor growled scaring the life out of the man. But before Mr Connolly could do so, a thumping sound came from above them, and everyone looked at the ceiling as it continued.

"She won't stop. She never stops." Mr Connolly whispered.

"We started hearing stories, all round the place." Tommy said gaining everyone's attention. "People who have changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up. They come to the door and take them. Any time of the day or night."

"Show me." The Doctor said. Tommy nodded and lead them up the stairs to the the very last room in the hallway. Tommy slowly opened the door that led to a room with it's lights off, he seemed to be very nervous, almost scared of what was in the room.

"Gran, it's Tommy. It's all right, Gran. I've brought help." As the door opened wider the Doctor was able to spot a figure standing in front of a window. The Doctor turned on the lights causing both Rose and Jackie to gasp as they were able to get a good look at the grandmother. Her face was gone. The Doctor lead Rose over to the faceless woman so that he could examine her.

"Her face has completely gone." He said in confusion as he brought out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the woman. "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. It's just ticking over. It's like her brain's been wiped clean." He muttered to himself putting his screwdriver away and he tried to think of a reason this could be happening or something that could cause it to happen.

"What are we gonna do, Doctor? We can't even feed her." Tommy asked just before someone broke down the front door.

"We've got company!" Rose said moving closer to the Doctor.

"It's them. They've come for her!" Rita cried.

"What was she doing before this happened? Where was she?" The Doctor asked and Rita began to try to remember. "Tell me, quickly, think!"

"I can't think. She doesn't leave the house. She was just…" Tommy said as the men in black made it up the stairs to them.

"Hold on a minute!" The Doctor said as he started to try to delay them. "There are three important, brilliant and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One…" The Doctor never got to finish because one of the men in black punched him out.

"Doctor!" Rose cried and knelt to try and wake him up. Jackie glanced between the Doctor on the ground and the men in black taking the faceless woman and knew she had to do something. As the men pushed past her, she quickly wrapped her arms around the faceless woman's middle and dug her feet into the ground. Jackie smiled and tightened her hold on the woman as the men began to struggle with her added weight, if they were going to take this woman, then they would have to take her too.

The men in black tried to pry Jackie's arms from around the woman, but Jackie was determined and knew that once the Tyler women got their minds set on something, they didn't stop until they had it nor did they let go of anything they wanted to keep. And right now, Jackie wanted to keep this woman, if only so the Doctor could figure out what was wrong and fix everything. Jackie felt confident that she could keep the men there long enough until Rose woke the Doctor from his impromptu nap. At least that was until the men in black gave up on trying to separate her from the woman and just picked both her and the woman up and tossed them into the car.


	32. The Idiot's Lantern Part 2

**Chapter 32- The Idiot's Lantern Part 2**

Rose gently laid the Doctor's head on her lap and she began to try to wake the Doctor, while watching as her mother slowed the men in black down and prayed that her mother would be able to stall them long enough for the Doctor to wake up. "Come on, wake up Doctor. Mum won't be able to stall them for long." The Doctor shot up angrily.

"Hell of a right hook." He growled as he jumped to his feet. "Have to watch out for that." He finished before bolting out of the room after the men and slid to a stop out side the house just in time to see the black car drive away. "Rose, come on!" The Doctor called over his shoulder as he ran to the scooter, he needed to follow that car, but he didn't want to leave Rose. "Rose! We're gonna lose them again!" He yelled.

"Go on without me!" Rose yelled from inside the house sounding slightly distracted.

"What?!" The Doctor yelled.

"You're faster than I am, you can catch them! You go get my mum back! I'm gonna follow another lead!" Rose yelled and the Doctor forced himself to hit the gas and leave Rose so he could follow the car. And if he found Rose hurt, well, let's just say it won't be pretty for whatever is causing this.

The Doctor followed the car as fast as he could, and when he started to lose them, he whipped out his screwdriver and boosted the scooter's speed to be able to keep up with them. He lost them for a split second when they turned down into the dead end with the fruit stall.

"Oh, very good. Very good." The Doctor said stopping the scooter and took a taste of the air, they were definitely here. Now it was just a matter of how to get in to their secret that they were trying so hard to hide. The Doctor turned the scooter around and drove a few blocks away before parking it and walking back towards the stall, making sure to stay out of sight. He didn't need to be caught and detained and kept from Rose any longer than he needed to be. Hopefully this lead she found didn't put her into too much trouble.

**-Thirty Two-**

After Rose heard the scooter drive off she quickly ran until the sitting room to the Television that had moments ago been shooting out unnaturally red sparks. With a little bit of difficulty, Rose moved the Television enough to read the label of where is was from. She wasn't even remotely shocked when she saw that it had come from Magpie's, what with him selling set for five quid of course people were gonna buy from him. Now the question was, why did he want everyone to have a Television, what was his plan?

"How did they know?" Rose heard Tommy as the family was forced back inside by Mr Connolly. "How did they find her? Who told them?"

"You! Get the hell out of my house!" Mr Connolly ordered and Rose rolled her eyes, of course he felt all big an bad again now that the Doctor was gone.

"I'm going. I'm done. Nice to meet you, Tommy. Mrs Connolly." She said standing up and dusting off her poodle skirt. "And as for you, Mr Connolly," she said stepping closer to the man and enjoying the flash of fear that she saw in them, "only and idiot hangs the Union Flag upside down. Shame on you." With that said, Rose forced a smile on her face and took off.

Rose hopped onto her mother's scooter with a silent prayer that her mother was alright, and took off towards Magpie's office, she had some questions to ask him.

**-Thirty Two-**

The Doctor found an hidden door in the wall and opened it with the screwdriver while making sure to stay hidden. He made his way through the building, following Jackie's sent after taking a moment to find it and found his way into a large store house where he saw the black car and two men. After the men had left, the Doctor made his way over to where they had been standing and found a cage like room that was locked. The Doctor looked into the room and found another cage that had a dozen or so people in it.

The Doctor unlocked the door to the room, if his suspicion was correct, which it normally was, then these people also had no faces. The Doctor made his way to the cage noticing quite quickly that none of them were Jackie, which just gave him another thing to do before he could go back to Rose. With a silent sigh, the Doctor opened the cage and entered it, taking a good look at all the faceless people.

As the Doctor was examining all of the faceless people, he noticed them all turning to face him. And he had to admit, if only to himself, having a dozen or so faceless people turn towards him at the same time kind of freaked him out. It didn't help when they began to move towards him as he backed up as much as the cage would let him. Before they could get to him, a bright light suddenly shone from behind the Doctor. The Doctor looked over his shoulders and squinted into the light to see three men.

"Stay where you are!" One ordered him and the Doctor sighed, so much for not getting caught.

**-Thirty Two-**

Rose entered Magpie's store to find the man tinkering with something on his desk, he had looked up the moment she entered the store. "I'm sorry, miss. I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door." He told her with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah? Well, I wanna buy a telly." Rose said shutting the door, she was not going to leave here without her answers, she knew the Doctor would need them to find out what was going on.

"Come back tomorrow, please." The man said desperate to get her to leave.

"You'll be closed, won't you?" Rose said.

"What?" The man asked obviously having forgotten what tomorrow would be, which was even more suspicious than his Televisions sparking that unnaturally red spark. He had been the one to inform them about what would be happening just that morning.

"For the big day?" Rose reminded, and watched as his eyes widened in fear that she had figured out whatever his plan had been. So, whatever he was planning had something to do with tomorrow. "The Coronation?" Rose continued.

"Yes, yes, of course. The big day." The man said sounding relieved. Rose began to look around the shop as if looking for the perfect Television. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go." Rose turned and made her way over to the front desk and leaned on it.

"Seems to me half of London's got a Television, since your practically giving them away." Rose said glancing down at the thing the man was tinkering with before back at him.

"I have my reasons." The man said defensively before going back to tinkering.

"And what are they?" Rose asked before the sound of static caught both of their attention. She turned to look at the Television that was now showing snow before it turned into a woman.

"Hungry!" The woman said giving Rose a bad feeling. "Hungry!"

"What's that?" Rose asked turning to look at the man, noticing the fear in his eyes.

"It's just the Television." He said nervously. "One of these modern programmes. Now, I really do think you should leave right now." The man said rushing over towards the front door. Rose was torn, she wanted to leave and get away from the strange woman on the telly, but at the same time she knew she needed to get her answers.

"Not until you've answered my questions? How comes your televisions are so cheap?" Rose asked.

"It's my patriotic duty." The man said his eyes nervously flicking from her to the woman. "Seems only right that as many folk as possible get to watch the Coronation. We may be losing the Empire, but we can still be proud! Twenty million people they reckon will be watching. Imagine that. And 20 million people can't be wrong, eh?" Rose smiled at his enthusiasm and probably would have believed him had that woman not been staring at her so intensely like she wanted to eat her, and also the fact she had seen the red sparks. "So why don't you get yourself back home and get up bright and early for the big day?" The man said opening the door.

"No, I'm not leaving till I've seen everything." Rose said and watched as the man's eyes flew towards the woman then back at her.

"I need to close." The man pleaded with her, it then dawned on her that he was trying to protect her from that woman, but why and from what? Was he just a pawn in the bigger scheme of things?

"Mr Magpie, something's happening out there. Ordinary people are being struck down and changed, and the only new thing in the house is a television. Your television." Rose said watching the man's face become over run with fear. "What's going on?"

"I knew this would happen. I knew I'd be found out." The man said sadly shutting the door and locking it, when he turned back to look at Rose, his face was full of regret as if he didn't want to do what he was about to do.

"All right, then, just you and me." Rose said calmly hoping to keep him from doing whatever it is he was going to do. "You gonna come clean, then? What's really in it for you?"

"For me? Perhaps some peace." The man said.

"From what?" Rose asked.

"From her." The man said nodding towards the woman.

"Well, that's just a woman on the telly. That's just a programme." Rose said even though she had a feeling she was wrong.

"What a pretty little girl." The woman said with a smirk.

"And now you're talking to me, aren't you?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I'm talking to you, little one." The woman said with a laugh. "Unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?"

"What are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm The Wire. And I'm hungry!" The woman said before Rose suddenly felt something painful take hold of her face and began to pull it.

"Magpie, help me!" Rose cried.

"Just thing of that audience tomorrow, my dear, all settled down to watch the Coronation." She heard Magpie say, though he sound further away. "Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Help me!" Rose cried, her last thoughts before everything went black was of her Doctor.

**-Thirty two-**

The Doctor was thrown into a dusty old room in the warehouse and forced into a creaky chair, the same room that they were apparently holding Jackie seeing as she was sitting comfortably tied up and gagged in the corner happily glaring at everyone. "Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know." A man ordered him, a man who was obviously the head man in black.

"Well, for starters, I know you can't wrap your hand round your elbow and make your fingers meet." The Doctor said inspecting the room from his seat.

"Don't get clever with me." The man snapped. "You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Oh, you're connected with this. Make no mistake."

"Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop…" The Doctor started.

"How do you know my name?" The man demanded.

"It's written inside your collar." The Doctor said and the man tightened his tie blocking the Doctor's view from his collar. "Bless your mum. But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective-inspectoring are, are you?"

"I'm doing everything in my power." The Detective Inspector said angrily.

"All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me, order from above." The Doctor said starting to turn his body from side to side in his chair like an excited boy. "Coronation Day, the eyes of the world are on London Town, so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight."

"The Nation has and image to maintain." The Detective Inspector forced out.

"But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing? Don't you want to get out there and investigate?" The Doctor asked standing up from his chair and began to walk around the room.

"Course I do." The Detective Inspector said. "But… with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the manpower. Even if we did, this is beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force, I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on." He continued watching as the Doctor made his way over to Jackie and went to ungag her.

"I wouldn't-" A man in black standing behind the Detective Inspector started but stopped himself when the Doctor ungagged Jackie.

"About damn time, Doctor." Jackie hissed as the Doctor untied her. "Where's Rose?"

"Going after a lead." He whispered to her before turning to look back at the Detective Inspector. "Well, that could change." The Doctor told him.

"How?" The Detective Inspector asked as the Doctor walked back over to him and the desk and rested his hands on it.

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know." The Doctor said and the Detective Inspector opened his mouth to do so when a phone rang, the man in black answered it before leaving the room without a word.

"We started finding them about a month ago." The Detective Inspector said as the Doctor went to look at the map, putting on his glasses to do so. "Persons left sans visage. Heads just… blank."

"Is there any sort of pattern?" The Doctor asked turning from the map to look at the files on the desk

"It's spreading out from North London, all over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies. Only real lead is there's been quite a large number in…"

"Florizel Street." The Doctor said reading a report he had found, there was a knock at the door.

"Found another one, sir." The man in black that had left said coming in with a person cover by a blanket. Jackie gasped when she saw the familiar pink poodle skirt poking out from blanket, the Doctor's hearts dropped. It couldn't be.

"Oh, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor. Take a good look. See what you can deduce." The Detective Inspector said and Crabtree pulled the blanket off her to show Rose without her beautiful face.

"No!" Jackie gasped covering her mouth.

"Rose." The Doctor said in shock as he felt the anger quickly build in him, whoever or whatever had done this to his love would pay.

"You know her?" The Detective Inspector asked.

"Know her? She my fiance." The Doctor said walking over to Rose and laying a hand where her cheek should be. His mind, that was quickly being taken over by thoughts of destroying whatever had done this to his Rose, barely even registered Crabtree talking.

"They found her in the street apparently, down by Damascus Road, just abandoned."

"That's unusual. That's the first one out in the open… we'll have Torchwood on out backs then, make no mistake." A hand touching the hand that was still on Rose's cheek snapped him back.

"They did what?" The Doctor growled out as his mind remembered what it had barely heard.

"I'm sorry?" The Detective Inspector asked.

"They left her where?" The Doctor demanded as he rested his forehead on Rose's.

"-just… in the street." The Detective Inspector said and the Doctor felt Jackie running a calming hand up and down his back, but only Rose would be able to calm the Oncoming Storm.

"In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And, as a result, that makes things… simple, very, very simple." The Doctor said quietly. "Do you know why?" He asked suddenly whipping around to glare at the Detective Inspector who took a half step backwards, away from him.

"No." The Detective Inspector said nervously.

"Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me! Come on!" The Doctor roared. "Jackie stay here with Rose." He ordered before running out of the room with the Detective Inspector following him.

"The big day dawns." The Detective Inspector said once they got outside. The Doctor ignored him and made his way to the one place he knew Rose had last been, and this time nothing was going to stop him from getting his answers.

**-Thirty Two-**

"Tommy, talk to me." Was the first thing the Doctor said to Tommy when he opened the door. "I need to know exactly what happened inside your house." Tommy stepped outside and started to close the door, but was stopped when his father came storming out.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" Mr Connolly hissed at Tommy.

"I wanna help, Dad!" Tommy said.

"Mr Connolly." The Doctor said dangerously, the man was getting dangerously close to having the full Oncoming Storm upon him.

"Shut your face, you." Mr Connolly snapped and the balled his hands up tightly, telling himself the Rose would not like it if he slammed the man's head into the brick wall, repeatedly. "Whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves!" The Doctor glared at the man as he turned back to his son, he was just barely restraining himself. "Listen, you little twerp. You're hardly out of the blooming cradle so I don't expect you to understand, but I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It matters what people think."

"Is that why you did it, Dad?" Tommy asked gaining the Doctor's undivided attention. What had Mr Connolly done? Was he the one responsible for what happened to Rose. If so, the man was dead.

"What do you mean? Did what?" Mr Connolly asked nervously.

"You ratted on Gran. How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them." Tommy said.

"How dare you?" Mr Connolly hissed getting in Tommy's face. "You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward!"

"You don't get it, do you? You fought against fascism, remember? People telling you how to live. Who you could be friends with. Who you could fall in love with. Who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want, saw what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran. All to protect your precious reputation!" Tommy yelled and had the Doctor not been so pissed he would have been impressed that Tommy had been able to figure out all that his father had been doing.

"Eddie, is that true?" Rita asked suddenly appearing at the door. The Doctor closed his eyes and inwardly groaned, he just wanted to find out what happened to Rose but knew that he would not be able to get his answers until this was settled.

"I did it for us, Rita." Mr Connolly pleaded. "She was filthy! A filthy disgusting thing!"

"She's my mother." Rita said sadly. "All the others you informed on, all the people in our street, our friends."

"I had to." Mr Connolly said weakly. "I did the right thing."

"The right thing for us or for you, Eddie?" Rita asked. "You go, Tommy. Go with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison. We've had a ruddy monster under our roof all right, but it weren't my mother!" Rita cried and slammed the door locking it.

"Rita!" Mr Connolly called.

"Now that the demestics is over with." The Doctor muttered before holding out his hand for Tommy. "Tommy." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Tommy glanced at his father before going over to the Doctor who lead him away from the house. The Doctor couldn't help glancing back at Mr Connolly and saw that distressed look on the man's face and knew that he had just did what he thought was best to protect his family. It just wasn't the right way.

"Tommy, tell me about that night, the night she changed." The Doctor demanded as they walked down the street, past people who were setting up a tables for a block party.

"She was just watching the telly." Tommy said and the Doctor looked at all the Television aerials that Jackie had pointed out when they first arrived.

"Jackie said it. She guessed it straightaway. Of course she did, Rose had to get her smarts from someone." The Doctor said. "All these aerials in on little street. How come?"

"Bloke up the road, Mr Magpie, he's selling them cheap." Tommy said and the Doctor took off toward Magpie's shop.

"Is he, now?" The Detective Inspector asked Tommy.

"Come on! Rose figured it out last night, that was the lead she was following!" The Doctor yelled. When they got to the shop, he growled when he noticed it closed and broke the window in the door closest to the doorknob.

"Here! You can't do that." The Detective Inspector said, the Doctor just ignored him as he unlocked the door and stormed inside instantly picking up Rose's scent, she had been here hours ago. This was here she has lost her face.

"Shop!" The Doctor roared as he rushed to the desk slamming his hand on the bell. "If you're here, come out and talk to me, Magpie!"

"Maybe he's out." Tommy said and the Doctor could here the fear in his voice, he was scaring the boy but at the moment, he didn't give a damn.

"Looks like it." The Doctor growled before going around the desk and begun to look through it. "Oh hello." He said when he found something that should not have been there, it was way to early for it to have been made. "This isn't right. This is very much not right." He said before licking it to get a sample of it getting a disgusted look from the Detective Inspector. "Tastes like iron. Bakelite." The Doctor put the portable television on the desk and let his mind put everything together. "Knocked together with human hands, yes, but the design itself…" He pulled out his screwdriver and began to scan it. "Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple."

"That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable." The Detective Inspector said. "A portable television." The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver scanning the room for more things that didn't belong and found a power source, turning on all the televisions.

"It's not the only power source in this room." The Doctor said looking at the all the televisions that now showed a different face on each one. The Doctor looked around noticing all of them silently screaming for help, well, all but one. Rose's face was silently screaming for him. The Doctor walked over to the television that held Rose's face and corresed it. "I'm on my way-" The Doctor said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Magpie demanded as he came from the back room. The second that the Doctor saw him, the Oncoming Storm was back in full swing, he shot up from kneeling in front of the television and rushed towards Magpie, grabbing him by his jacket.

"I want my fiance restored and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?" The Doctor growled out frightening the hell out of the old man.

"Yoo-hoo. I think that must be me." A woman's voice rang out from a television. Everyone turned towards the television her voice came from. "Oh, this one's smart as paint."

"Is she talking to us?" The Detective Inspector asked Magpie.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves." Magpie said. "May I introduce you to my new friend."

"Jolly, nice to meet you." The woman said pleasantly.

"Oh, my God, it's her. That woman off the telly!" The Detective Inspector cried out in shock.

"No. It's just using her image." The Doctor informed.

"What?" Tommy asked. "What are you?"

"I'm The Wire. And I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel! And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporal body, which my fellow kind denied me." The Wire said turning from black and white to colour.

"Good Lord. Colour television." The Detective Inspector said.

"So your own people tried to stop you?" The Doctor asked.

"They executed me, but I escaped in this form and fled across the stars." The Wire said.

"And now you're trapped in the television." The Doctor said as the colour drained from the image.

"Not for much longer." The Wire growled out.

"Doctor, is this what got my gran?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great, over-fed pig. Taking people's faces, their essence as it stuffs itself." The Doctor snapped out glaring at The Wire.

"And you let her do it, Magpie?" The Detective Inspector asked turning to glare at Magpie.

"I had to." Magpie said sadly. "She allowed me my face. She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation."

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"The appointed time. My crowning glory." The Wire said with a smirk.

"Doctor, the Coronation!" The Detective Inspector yelled.

"For the first time in history, millions gathered round a television set." The Doctor said before smirking. "But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this." The Doctor held up the portable television. "You need something more powerful. This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver."

"What a clever thing you are." The Wire said. "But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen." The Wire smirked before reaching out and grabbing all of their faces.

"Doctor!" The Detective Inspector cried.

"Hold on." The Doctor said as he started reaching for his screwdriver.

"Hungry!" The Wire cried. "Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Oh, this one is tasty! Delicious! Ah! Armed? He is armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!" The Wire instantly let them go. "The box, Magpie, the box!" The Doctor felt Magpie take the box from him before he could get his body moving again. "Hold tight! Conduct me to my victory Magpie." And with the Magpie left.

Once the Doctor was able to get his body back under his control, he shot up and looked around. He noticed that the Detective Inspector had lost his face, but thankfully Tommy hadn't. "Tommy, wake up! Tommy, come on!" He was going to need help, and Tommy was the only one left to help him.

"What happened? Where'a Magpie?" Tommy asked coming to. The Doctor took off out of the the shop with Tommy following. "We don't even know where to start looking. It's too late."

"Never too late, as a wise person once said." The Doctor said scanning the area trying to think of where Magpie might go. "Kylie, I think. The Wire's got big plans. It'll need…" The Doctor suddenly realised where Magpie was going. "Oh, yes, yes. She's gonna harvest half the population. Millions and Millions of people. And where are we?"

"Muswell Hill." Tommy said confused.

"Muswell Hill. Muswell Hill! Which means… Alexandra Palace!" The Doctor cried pointing towards a TV transmitter. "Biggest TV transmitter in North London. Oh! That's why it chose this place, Tommy!" The Doctor said before running back into the shop.

"What are you gonna do?" Tommy asked.

"I'm going shopping!" The Doctor said smirking. Once inside he collected everything he would need to create the one thing that he knew would stop The Wire. "I need one more thing!" The Doctor said handing everything to Tommy before running out of the store with Tommy struggling to keep up as he ran to the TARDIS. "Got it." He said coming out of the TARDIS just as Tommy caught up. "Let's go." grabbing something from the top of the pile in Tommy's arm so that he could build the thing as he ran to the transmitter. Thankfully by the time they go there, he had finished building it his new toy.

"There!" Tommy cried pointing up at the transmitter that Magpie was climbing.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled pulling out his psychic paper at seeing the guard.

"Wait, wait, wait. Where do we thing we… Oh, I'm very sorry, sir. Shouldn't you be at the Coronation?" The Guard asked.

"They're saving me a seat." The Doctor called back.

"Who's he think you were?" Tommy asked as the Doctor looked at his psychic paper.

"King of Belgium apparently." The Doctor said leading Tommy into the main production room. "Keep this switched on." He ordered Tommy taking a copper wire from the shelves. "Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Everything depends on it, you understand?" He asked leaving the room and ran outside and up to the transmitter.

"You'll get yourself killed up there! Your Majesty!" The Guard warned but he ignored him as he started to quickly climb the transmitter as Magpie hooked up the portable television.

"Ah, Feast! Feasting! The Wire is feasting!" He heard the Wire moan.

"It's too late. It's too late for all of us!" Magpie yelled to him.

"I shall consume you, Doctor!" The Wire yelled before shocking him.

"I won't let you do this, Magpie!" The Doctor yelled once The Wire was done shocking him, thankful that he was able to stay holding on to the transmitter.

"Help me, Doctor! It burns!" Magpie cried as the Doctor continued to climb. "It took my face, my soul!"

"You cannot stop The Wire. Soon, I shall become manifest." The Wire said shocking the Doctor once again.

"No more. No more of this. You promised me peace." Magpie cried as the Wire stopped shocking the Doctor allowing him to continue to climb.

"Then peace you shall have." The Wire said before consuming all of Magpie while laughing as the Doctor tried to grab the portable television only to get shocked.

"Been burning the candle at both ends?" The Doctor asked. "You've over-extended yourself, missus. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there." He grabbed the portable television and started to remove it from the transmitter only to have The Wire shock his feet. God he was thankful for rubber soled shoes. He picked up the portable television as The Wire laughed as if she had won. "Rubber soles, swear by them." He growled at her before grabbing the copper wire and plugged it into the portable television.

"Oh, dear. Had our little plan gone horribly wrong, Doctor?" The Wire asked when nothing happened. The Doctor was confused, everything had gone according to his plan. Had something happened to Tommy? Then suddenly The Wire was pulled out of the transmitter and into his new toy. Whatever had happened, Tommy had fixed it.

"It's closed down, I'm afraid, and no epilogue." The Doctor said and prayed Rose had been returned to normal.

**-Thirty Two-**

"What have I missed?" The Doctor asked as he walked into the main production room where Tommy was waiting.

"Doctor! What happened?" Tommy asked turning to look at him.

"Sorted. Electrical creature. TV technology. Clever alien life form. That's me, by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped The Wire in here." The Doctor bragged popping the machine open to show a VHS tape. "I just invented the home video 30 years early." The Doctor said to an impressed Tommy. "Betamax. Oh, look! God Save the Queen, eh?" And now it was time to get back to Rose. The Doctor took Tommy's arm and turned and left the room leading back towards where Rose was, and where Tommy's Gran was.

The second Tommy saw his Gran, he took off to her, giving the Doctor hope that Rose was alright. It was then that he saw her and Jackie looking around for him. As if sensing him, Rose looked over and saw him looking at her. And her face split into the smile he loved so much, and he couldn't hold himself back anymore as he bolted to her. She must have felt the same because she met him halfway.

The Doctor hugged her tightly, spinning her around before pulling her into a kiss. God, he had been so terrified he had lost her. He couldn't understand what the universe had against them, it had brought her to him and, even before Bad Wolf had created the new timeline, the universe had been trying to separate them. Would he always be fighting the universe just to stay with Rose, because he would if he had to.

"Alright, you two. I know you've got gotten each other back. But we have young eyes here." Jackie called smacking the back of the Doctor's head causing him to pull away from kissing Rose to give Jackie and amused glare.

"Right, let's head home." The Doctor said taking Rose by the hand and leading both her and her mother out of the warehouse and through the block party towards the TARDIS.

"What happened to the thing?" Rose asked.

"Trapped it on a Video tape, with the help of Tommy. Couldn't have done it without him. He's the one who saved the world." The Doctor said.

"So what now?" Jackie asked as they walked.

"We could go down the Mall, join in with the crowds." Rose suggested as the Doctor grabbed a piece of bread from one of the many tables set up.

"Nah, that's just pomp and circumstance." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I know, we could actually go and see Elvis." Jackie said watching the Doctor wrap his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her closer to him when a young, and dashing man started to eye her.

"Now why would we go and do that? This is history, right here." The Doctor asked his tone light and teasing as he took a bite of the bread.

"The domestic approach?" Rose asked.

" I strictly remember someone promising we would go see Elvis after we were done here." Jackie said crossing arms.

"Exactly." The Doctor told Rose before glance at Jackie. "I don't remember making that promise." He told her, he was used to having two different conversations with both Rose and Jackie. It was very interesting how Jackie and Rose's minds were so different, yet so alike. Sometimes they can both focus on the same thing, or different things, like right now.

"I remember you saying that after we found out what was going on you would take us to see Elvis." Jackie stomped her foot watching as the Doctor hid a smile in Rose's hair.

"Will it… That thing… is it trapped for good on the video?" Rose asked.

"You've clearly gone round the bin, Jackie." The Doctor told Jackie. "Hope so. Just to be on the safe side, though, I'll use my unrivalled knowledge of trans-temporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern." He answered Rose.

"What what?" Jackie asked suddenly jumping on board Rose and the Doctor's conversation at all the technical talk, hoping not to miss something very important.

"He's gonna tape over it mum." Rose said.

"Oh, well, why didn't he say so. Just leave it to Rose, she does that all the time." Jackie said. "So, anyway, on to something more important. Are we or are we not going to go see Elvis?" She asked and the Doctor rolled his eyes before stopping next to Tommy.

"Tell you what, Tommy. You can have the scooter. Little present. Best keep it in the garage for a few years, though, eh?" The Doctor said and watched Tommy look at something behind him.

"Good riddance." Tommy said and everyone turned to see his father leaving with a suitcase.

"Is that it, then, Tommy? New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connolly." The Doctor said.

"That's right. He deserves it." Tommy said even though it was clear to everyone he didn't mean it.

"Tommy, go after him." Rose said gently knocking into his shoulder.

"What for?" Tommy asked never looking away from his father's back.

"He's your dad." Jackie said leaning against the table.

"He's an idiot." Tommy said.

"Course he is. Like my mum said, he's your dad." Rose said and Tommy looked at her. "But your clever, clever enough to save the world so don't stop there." When Tommy did nothing but stare at her, Rose gently pushed Tommy. "Go on." They watched as Tommy ran after his father and walked with him, taking the suitcase from him. The Doctor picked up a glass of lemonade and handed it to Jackie before picking up two more, handing one to Rose. They smiled at each other before toasting each other and taking a drink of the lemonade, each knowing that no matter what the universe threw at them, they would face it together.


	33. The Impossible Planet Part 1

**Chapter 33- The Impossible Planet Part 1**

The Doctor fought the TARDIS to land so that she could rest, ever since they had gone to see Elvis, the TARDIS had been acting sluggish, almost as if she were tired. He had first thought that she needed to refuel and was going to stop off at the riff, but Rose told him the TARDIS only wanted to rest for a bit. So the Doctor just plugged in a random time and place to sit her down, and the TARDIS was fighting him, he was just doing what she wanted!

"Well, Doctor, that was quite the landing." Jackie called to him after he had managed to get the TARDIS to land. He heard Rose laughing and looked over to smile at her only to see her looking towards where her mother had been. The Doctor peeked around the console to see Jackie had been tossed onto a coral and was hanging upside down by her leg with her arms crossed. And if it weren't for the amused look in Jackie's eyes, the Doctor would have been worried she had been hurt.

"How's it hanging over there, mum?" Rose asked after catching her breath and made her way over to her mother.

"Peachy, just thought I'd take in the TARDIS from a new angle." Jackie said with a smile as Rose began to help her down.

"Well, at least you stuck the landing." The Doctor joked as Rose managed to get her mother safely down.

"Only because someone in this family has to." Jackie joked back while her and Rose made their way back the the Doctor who was waiting by the door. Rose laughed before wincing and an instant later had the Doctor checking her over with a concerned look.

"I'm fine Doctor, just feeling a little queasy." Rose said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Strange for you to be feeling sick, Rose." Jackie said, and it was true, ever since Rose had become Bad Wolf at the Game Station, she had not once been sick.

"I don't feel sick, mum, it's almost like-" Rose started.

"Indigestion." The Doctor said petting a coral.

"Yeah, exactly like that." Rose said.

"You might be picking that up from the TARDIS, she's feeling the same way. I think that might also be why she didn't want to land. But a good rest and she'll be right as new." The Doctor said before taking Rose's hand in his and spinning towards the door. "Right, now let's see where we landed."

"Inside a cupboard." Jackie said as they stepped out of the TARDIS into a cupboard. "What is with you and parking inside cupboards?"

"No one thinks to look inside a cupboard for a time traveling spaceship." The Doctor said looking around for a door. "Here we go."

"Open door 15." A robotic female voice alerted as the Doctor opened the door.

"Some sort of base." The Doctor said leading his small family from the room as him and Rose observed everything they could. "Moon base, sea base, space base. They built these thing out of kits." He informed them all as Jackie shut the cupboard door.

"At least we're inside. Sounds like there's a storm happening out there." Jackie said commenting on what sounded like loud wind and rain hitting the roof while the Doctor opened another door.

"Open door 16." The robotic female voice announced as he did so.

"Human design, you've got a thing about kits." The Doctor rambled as they walked down a hallway towards another door, his arm slung lazily across Rose's shoulder. "This place was put together like a flat-pack wardrobe, only bigger and easier."

"Open door 17." The robotic female announced as the Doctor opened the door that lead into a lounge type room.

"Oh, it's a sanctuary base!" The Doctor cried out happily.

"Close door 17." The robotic female announced when Jackie closed the door as the Doctor lead Rose to a window.

"Deep-space exploration. We've gone way out." The Doctor cried spinning him and Rose around so the he could examine the room while Jackie made her way to them. "And listen to that." The Doctor said quietly and they stood in silence listening to a hum for a few seconds.

"Is someone drilling?" Rose asked him and the Doctor smiled at her.

"Underneath us." The Doctor said pointing towards the floor as everyone glanced down before looking at each other again, something caught Rose's eyes.

"'Welcome to hell.'" Rose read over her mother's shoulder, and the Doctor looked at her slightly offended.

"Oh, it's not that bad." The Doctor said with a slight pout.

"No, over there." Rose said nodding towards the words that were written on the wall behind her mother. The Doctor and Jackie turned to look at the spray painted words on the wall, under the words 'Welcome to Hell' were ancient text that was not being translated by the TARDIS. Jackie laughed at the words, believing them to be a joke by a member of the crew that had been there just a little too long.

"Hold on." The Doctor said seriously causing Jackie to stop laughing. "What does that say?" The Doctor asked letting go of Rose to rush over to the wall and bent to look that the ancient text closer. "That's weird. It won't translate." The Doctor said as Rose walked up next to him.

"But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well." Rose said kneeling next to the Doctor to also examine the ancient text. "I should see English."

"Exactly." The Doctor said.

"Mum do you see English?" Rose called back to her mother.

"Nope, all I'm seeing is squiggly lines. Are we sure it's suppose to say something and not just a strange form of art?" Jackie asked walking up behind them.

"It's saying something, what it's saying I can't make out." The Doctor said.

"Then why isn't the TARDIS translating it like normal?" Jackie asked.

"If it's not working, then it means… this writing is old." The Doctor said confused, Rose and Jackie looked at the Doctor in confusion. "Very old. Impossibly old. We should find out who's in charge." The Doctor said shooting up suddenly having a bad feeling, like 'this place was in trouble and needed his help' bad. The Doctor held out his hand to Rose, who took it instantly, and pulled her up before walking towards the closest door. "We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS's knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's looking for…"

"Open door 19." The robotic female said as the Doctor opened a door to show three humanoid like alien with tentacle like things where their mouths should be, each holding a ball that had a tube attached to it that lead under the tentacle like things.

"Whoa!" The Doctor cried out in shock not expecting them to be there. "Right, hello. Sorry." The Doctor said with a slight laugh as his adrenaline from the shock left his body. "I was just saying, nice place."

"We must feed." The aliens said as their balls lit up.

"You gotta what?" The Doctor asked as if he hadn't heard them the first time.

"We must feed." They repeated before advancing on them.

"Do they mean us?" Jackie asked as they backed away from the aliens.

"We must feed." They said again.

"Yeah, I think they mean us." Rose said as the aliens began to chant 'We must feed'. Rose, Jackie and the Doctor turned to run only to find more aliens coming from the other doors. Rose and Jackie picked up the only thing they could, some yellow chairs, as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver as the aliens continued to advance on them backing them into a wall. The aliens came to a stop in front of them and they waited for the aliens to do something.

"We must feed…" The closest alien said before it shook it's ball before slapping it, "... you, if you are hungry." It finished. The Doctor, Rose and Jackie glanced at each other, not expecting the aliens to do that.

"Sorry?" The Doctor and Rose asked together in shock.

"We apologize." The alien said. "Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems." It explained and Rose and Jackie set their 'weapons' back on the ground. "Would you like some refreshment?"

"Open door 18." The robotic female announced as someone opened a door and entered the room.

"Um…" The Doctor was at a loss for words at what was happening.

"What the hell?" A man asked as him and two other people walked through the newly opened door. The Doctor instantly noticed that the two people with him had guns, oh the Doctor did not like guns, guns killed people. Well, scared idiots with guns killed people. "How did…" The man started before cutting himself off and walked over to them, the aliens instantly parting to let him through. The gun carrying people followed him. "Captain, you're not gonna believe this. We've got people." He alerted someone through a communicator as he stared at the Doctor, Rose, and Jackie in absolute shock. "Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean… three living people just standing here right in front of me."

" _Don't be stupid, that's impossible._ " The captain replied.

"I suggest telling them that." The man told the captain.

" _If this is anything like the prank about the little girl and her 'strange' talking teddy bear, you will be in for it._ " The captain snapped cutting off transmission.

"You're a sort of space base. Visitors must pop in every now and then. It can't be that impossible." Jackie said confused.

"You telling me you don't know where you are?" The man asked suspiciously.

"No idea." The Doctor said.

"More fun that way." Rose finished, the two smiled at each other as the Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming, and it's big one." A woman announced over a speaker and the man ran to a door and opened it as alarms began to blare and the base began to shake. "Quake 0.5 on it's way."

"Through here. Now. Quickly, come on! Move!" The man ordered. Rose grabbed her mother's hand as the Doctor let go of Rose's waist to grab her free hand and ran through the door, followed quickly by everyone else. As they quickly made their way down a hallway, pipes began to burst letting the hot air they were holding out. Rose gasped when one pipe burst under her and the Doctor's feet, she let go of the Doctor's hand pushing him away from the hot air and pushed herself closer to her mother. This caused all three of them to lose their balance.

"Move it! Come on!" The man ordered pushing against Rose's back forcing her to continue forward. Jackie screamed when sparks rained down in front of them, the Doctor, who was closest to the sparks, shielded himself with one arm as his other flew out so that he could grab Rose's hand to reassure himself that she was alright.

"Keep moving! Come on! Keep moving!" The man ordered annoying the Doctor, he was not going to force his Rose to walk through sparks and get hurt, they would stay there until the sparks were done, even if it took hours. Thankfully the sparks stopped just seconds after they started and the Doctor lead them the rest of the way to the door at the other end of the hallway. The door lead them into a room that looked very much like a war room, and every single person looked up from what they were doing to look at them in shock.

"Oh, my God, you meant it." A middle aged black man said.

"People! Look at that, real people." A young woman with wavy blond hair said happily,

"That's us. Hurray!" The Doctor said observing the room.

"Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose, Rose Tyler, this is my mum Jackie Tyler, and this is the Doctor." Rose said suddenly not feeling right, like a piece of her was missing, well not missing as in lost, more like as in something happened to it missing.

"Come on, the oxygen must be offline." A young man with slicked back black hair said standing up from his console and began walking over to them. "We're hallucinating, they can't be…" The man touched Rose's shoulder before touching the Doctor's shoulders before ending with touching Jackie's shoulder. "No, they're real."

"Come on, we're in the middle of an alert." The black man said. "Danny, strap up, the quake's coming. Impact in 30 seconds." He ordered and everyone rushed to do as they were told, he was obviously the captain of this place. "Sorry, you three, whoever you are, just hold on. Tight."

"To what?" Jackie asked.

"Anything, I don't care, just hold on." He told them. "Ood, are we fixed?" The Doctor pulled Rose to a railing and positioned them so that she was in between him and the railing before wrapping himself around her gripping the railing as tight as he could while she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. Jackie was across from them holding on to the other railing for dear life.

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated." An alien, that looked exactly like all the others said.

"What's this planet called anyway?" The Doctor asked the captain.

"Don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name." A middled aged woman said. "How could it have a name?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "You really don't know, do you?"

"And impact!" The captain announced. Rose and Jackie screamed as the whole place began to violently shake, Rose tightened her grip on the Doctor fearing she would be flung from him if she didn't.

"Shhh, it's alright, Rose. I'm here. I've got you, I won't let anything happen to you." The Doctor whispered into her ear sending Rose's mind flying back to when they saved the world from WW3, well, Mickey did. And then, the shaking stopped.

"Oh, well, that wasn't so bad." The Doctor said and began to pull away from the railing, but Rose stopped him just as the room began to shake worse than before, fire spitting out from the console Danny was sitting at, sparks coming from different points in the room, pipes bursting and shooting out their hot air, one of them being right next to Rose and the Doctor with the hot air pointed at them.

"Doctor!" Rose cried as the Doctor shifted his body to take the full blast of the hot air and crying out in pain while doing so. This shake lasted a few seconds longer than the first one, and when it was over the Doctor slumped against Rose and panted while his body began to heal.

"Okay, that's it. Everyone all right?" The captain asked as Rose slowly slid to the ground while holding the Doctor tightly to her. The man that found them grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire at Danny's console as Jackie moved to sit next to Rose and threw an arm over her shoulder. "Speak to me! Ida?"

"Yeah." Ida, the woman that called the Doctor stupid, called out.

"Danny?" The captain called out.

"I'm fine." Danny, the young man who had touched them, called out.

"Toby?" The captain continued his role call.

"Fine." A young man with short light brown hair called back.

"Scooti?"

"No damage." The young woman called out.

"Jefferson?"

"Check!" The man with the fire extinguisher yelled as he continued to put out fires.

"We're fine, thanks, fine." The Doctor grunted out, his body having healed enough that he wouldn't be in too much pain, he pulled away from Rose to check her over before checking Jackie.

"Yeah, don't worry about us." Rose said before helping the Doctor turn and sit with his back against her front.

"Surface caved in. I deflected it onto Storage 5 through 8. We've lost them completely." The captain said with a sigh. "Toby, go check the rocket link."

"That's not my department." Toby told the captain.

"Just do as I say, yeah?" The captain said glaring at Toby who gave an annoyed sigh before leaving through the door they had come from.

"Oxygen holding. Internal gravity at 56.6." Scooti announced as she ran what seemed to be a normal check of the environmental systems check. "We should be okay."

"Never mind the earthquake, that's… That's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" Jackie asked as the sound of the wind and rain picked up.

"You need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum" Scooti informed.

"Yeah, well, then what's shaking the roof?" Jackie asked.

"You're not joking. You really don't know." Ida said in shock. "Well, introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days." She continued walking over to them with her hand out to shake their hands. "I'm Ida Scott, Science Officer. Zachary Cross Flane, Acting Captain, sir. You've met Mr. Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics Committee." She said pointing out everyone by name.

"Not as boring as it sounds." Danny said with a smirk.

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archeology, and this…" Ida said walking over the the young woman and rested her hands on her shoulder, "is Scooti Manista, Trainee Maintenance." She walked away from Scooti to a red lever."And this… This is home." She pulled the lever down.

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad." Zachary told them as the skylight opened to show a black hole. The Doctor shot up from his spot and looked at it with his mouth open as he moved to the center of the room to get a better look at it, Jackie and Rose following him.

"Is that-?" Jackie started but cut herself off.

"That's a black hole." Rose said.

"But that's impossible." The Doctor whispered.

"I did warn you." Zachary said.

"We're standing under a black hole." The Doctor whispered fearfully.

"In orbit." Ida said.

"We can't be." The Doctor and Rose said at the same time.

"You can see for yourself. We're in orbit." Ida said. The Doctor and Rose looked at her at the same time, as if they were synced up.

"But we can't be." They said together.

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole, without falling in." Ida explained and the Doctor could tell she was telling the truth, but it just wasn't possible!

"And let me guess, that's bad, yeah?" Jackie said looking at the Doctor.

"Bad doesn't cover it, mum." Rose said as they looked back at the black hole.

"A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in, until the matter's so dense and tight, it starts to pull everything else in, too." The Doctor looked to Jackie as he wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her as close as he could against him. "Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time, everything just gets pulled inside and crushed."

"But then how are they in orbit if it pulls everything in?" Jackie asked. "We should be pulled right in."

"We should be dead." Rose said.

"And yet, here we are. Beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board." Ida said.

"Wait, hold on, you said there's no atmosphere out there, then what's that?" Jackie asked pointing to the gas cloud surrounding the black hole.

"Stars breaking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing." Ida explained.

"So, just a tad bit worse than a storm, then." Jackie said.

"Just a bit." Ida said.

"Just a bit, yeah." Jackie repeated. The whole place gave a violent shake nearly knocking Jackie off her feet, and if it weren't for the Doctor grabbing her arm, she probably would have fallen.

**-Thirty Three-**

"The rocket link's fine." Toby said as he walked into the main console room as Zachary worked to pull up the black hole as the Doctor waited almost impatiently for him to do so.

"That's the black hole, officially designated K37 Gem 5." Zachary said as an image of the black hole appeared in the center of the main console, the Doctor slipped on his glasses to look at it.

"In the scriptures of the Veltino, this planet is called Krop Tor, the bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon, who was tricked into devouring the planet only to spit it out because it was poison." Ida said and the Doctor fought back the urge to roll his eyes, he didn't believe in demons and gods alike, or anything having to do with religion. Scientifically, religion didn't make since, the Doctor glanced over at Rose when she rested her head on his shoulder to see she was bored, the Doctor then looked over at Jackie to see she was interested.

"The bitter pill. I like that." Jackie said looking over at the Doctor and Rose with a smile.

"We are so far out. Lost in the drift of the universe." The Doctor said having calculated where they were out of sheer boredom.

"How did you even get here?" Rose asked.

"We flew in. You see…" Zachary said hitting a button on the console and changing the image, "this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how, we've no idea, but it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel, a distinct gravity funnel reaching out into clear space. That was our way in."

"Whoa, wait, you're telling me you actively flew down the funnel? Like a rollercoaster." Jackie said.

"By rights, the ship should've been torn apart. We lost the captain, which is what put me in charge." Zachary said sadly.

"And you're doing a good job." Ida reassured him.

"Yeah, well. Needs must." Zachary muttered.

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out." Danny said.

"Oh, we have fun speculating about that." Scooti added.

"Oh, yeah. That's the word, 'fun'." Danny tossed back.

"But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power, I mean… Not just big, but off the scale." The Doctor said as he let his mind try and figure out what was going on here. "Can I…?" The Doctor pointed towards the handheld in front of Ida.

"Sure, help yourself." She said handing it to him before walking around the console to the Doctor as him and Rose backed away to fiddle with the handheld as they worked to figure out what was going on.

"Your refreshment." An Ood said handing Jackie a cup.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Thank you." Jackie said taking the cup form the Ood. "Oh how rude of me, what was your name?"

"We have no titles. We are as one." The Ood told her before it started to leave to do something else.

"Erm, what are they called?" Jackie asked Danny and Scooti.

"Oh, come on. Where have you been living? Everyone's got one." Danny said.

"Well, obviously not everyone, I don't have one. So, what are they?" Jackie asked.

"They're the Ood." Danny informed her pointing at one of them.

"The Ood?" Jackie asked.

"The Ood." Danny said nodding.

"Well, that's Ood." Jackie joked causing Scooti to laugh.

"Very, Ood. But handy" Danny said. "They work the mineshaft, all the drilling and stuff. Supervision and maintenance." Jackie took a sip of her drink and had to fight to keep from spitting the disgusting tasting liquid out. "They're born for it. Basic slave race."

"You've got slaves?" Jackie asked.

"Don't start. She's like one of that lot, Friends of the Ood." Scooti told Danny with a laugh pissing Jackie off.

"So what if I am? Since when do humans need slaves?" Jackie asked glaring at them.

"But the Ood offer themselves. If you don't give them orders, they just pine away and die." Danny explained as an Ood walked over to them.

"Seriously? You lot like being ordered about?" Jackie asked it.

"It is all we crave." The Ood informed her.

"Why is that then?" Jackie asked.

"We have nothing else in life." The Ood told her.

"Oh, I understand that feeling there, been there, done that. But that was before I began traveling with the Doctor and Rose." Jackie said.

"There we go. Do you see?" The Doctor cried out catching everyone's attention. "To generate that gravity field and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds."

"That's quite a bit of sixes there, Doctor." Jackie said.

"And it's impossible." Rose told her mother.

"It took us two years to work that out." Zachary said in amazement.

"I'm very good." The Doctor bragged causing Jackie to roll her eyes and Rose to smile at him.

"But that's why we're here." Ida said. "This power source is ten miles below, through solid rock. Point 0. We're drilling down to try and find it."

"It's giving off readings of over 90 Statts on the Blazen Scale." Zachary told them.

"It can revolutionize modern science." Ida exclaimed.

"We could use it to fuel the empire." Jefferson said.

"Or start a war." The Doctor added taking off his glasses while glaring at Jefferson.

"It's buried beneath us. In the darkness, waiting." Toby said.

"What's your job? Chief dramatist?" Rose asked and the Doctor smiled at her.

"Well, whatever it is down there, it's not a natural phenomenon. This planet once supported life, eons ago, before the human race had even learnt to walk." Toby warned them.

"I saw that lettering written on the wall, did you do that?" The Doctor asked him as he wrapped an arm around Rose.

"I copied it from fragments we found unearth by the drilling, but I can't translate it." Toby admitted.

"No, neither can I. And that's saying something." The Doctor said.

"And there was some form of civilization. They buried something. Now, now it's reaching out. Calling us in." Toby said.

"And you came." The Doctor and Rose said.

"How could we not?" Ida asked.

"So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here?" The Doctor asked looking at the crew with a smile. "Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant! Excuse me. Zack, wasn't it?"

"That's me." Zachary said.

"Just stand there 'cause I'm gonna hug you, is that all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Suppose so." Zachary said sounding as if he's already given up trying to understand what goes on in the Doctor's head and was not just going with the flow.

"Here we go. Coming in." The Doctor said as he moved to hug Zachary who met him halfway. "Human being. You are amazing." The Doctor cried out in happiness as Rose and Jackie just smiled and shook their heads at him. "Thank you." The Doctor said pulling from the hug to go back to Rose.

"Not at all." Zachary said.

"But apart from that, you're completely mad." The Doctor continued causing Jackie to laugh at the confused looks the Doctor was receiving from the crew. "You should pack your bags, get back on the ship and fly for your lives."

"You can talk. How the hell did you get here?" Ida asked.

"Oh, we've got this…" The Doctor looked at Rose as he tried to come up with an excuse, "Um… This ship… It's hard to explain, it just sort of appears."

"We can show you, we parked down the corridor from…What's it called? Habitation Area 3?" Rose asked as she tried to recall what had been written on the walls other than the spray painted words.

"3." The Doctor agreed.

"Do you mean Storage 6?" Zachary asked.

"It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah." The Doctor said before something clicked in his mind, something Zachary had said earlier. "Storage 6? But you said…" The Doctor suddenly turned to look at Rose in confusion. "You said…" Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "You said Storage 5 to 8." The Doctor said looking back to Zachary as Jackie gasped and looked at Rose as if expecting her to suddenly vanish. Rose suddenly realized what was going on and took off towards where the TARDIS should have been, how could she have not realized it sooner! "Rose!" The Doctor yelled taking off after her.

"No, no no no no no!" Rose cried as she continued to run, the TARDIS couldn't be gone! She was still here! She could still feel the connection with her, still feel her! Rose got to the storage door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open.

"Rose." The Doctor said walking up to Rose who was resting her forehead against the door. He gently pulled her to a hug and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I'm so sorry. I should have realized it sooner, should have felt it sooner." Rose cried into his shoulder as Jackie caught up to them.

"Doctor, our home." Jackie whispered hugging herself, the Doctor shifted and pulled Jackie into the hug with him and Rose. "What's going to happen now, Doctor?"

"Find away back to the TARDIS." The Doctor told her.

"How?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. The only things I do know are that you are alive which means the TARDIS is still alive, which also means she's waiting for us." The Doctor said looking out the window and into the dark pit where the TARDIS had once been.

**-Thirty Three-**

"The ground gave way. My TARDIS must have fallen down into the heart of the planet. You've got robot drills heading the same way." The Doctor told Zachary as Rose clung to him, ever since they had realized what had happened to the TARDIS, Rose had not let go of the Doctor.

"We can't divert the drilling." Zachary told him before walking away from.

"But I need my ship! It's all I've got of my planet. Literally, the only thing!" The Doctor begged following Zachary.

"Doctor, we've only got the resources to dig one central shaft down to the power source and that's it." Zachary told him. "No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift, if we ever get to leave this place. And that's the end of it."

"I'll put you on the duty roster." Ida said giving them a sympathetic look. "We need someone in the laundry." She added before leaving as the Doctor and Jackie shared a look. The Doctor lead Rose over to Jackie and pulled her to him as he started a group hug with his family, the Doctor kissed the top of Rose's head before kissing the top of Jackie's head.

"I've trapped you here." The Doctor told them sadly and felt both of them tighten their arms around him.

"No, don't you go worrying about me." Jackie whispered fighting back her tears as the base ratted from the pull of the black hole.

"Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, underneath a black hole and no way out." Rose said listing their assets as was usual when they were trying to make up a plan.

"So, I've just changed my mind. Start worrying about me." Jackie said in a joking way as if to try and lighten the mood. It was moments like these that the loss of Jack hit them hard. The Doctor tightened his grip on his family holding them as close as he could, he had just lost his home; and though he knew she was still alive as of right now there was no possible way to get to her; he was not going to lose his family too.

**-Thirty Three-**

"Entering night shift. Your chosen track for transition is Ravels Bolero" The robotic female voice announced before music started to play through the speakers that were wired through out the place. The whole crew continued to work as if the Doctor, Rose, and Jackie had never landed. The Doctor, Rose, and Jackie had gone back to Habitation Area 3 where the Doctor and Rose had begun to try and translate the ancient text. After the music stopped playing some of the crew members joined them in Habitation Area 3 to eat.

" _Danny, check the temperature in Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising._ " Zachary called over the speakers as Jackie got up and went to get her something to eat.

"Help yourself, just don't have the green. Or the blue" Scooti told her as she herself got some food, they smiled at each other as Scooti left and Jackie took her place. Jackie looked at the offered food and just randomly picked something.

"Bit of that, I guess." Jackie said and the Ood placed what looked to be black beans on her tray.

"Would you like sauce with that?" The Ood asked.

"Sure, why not." Jackie said and watched as the Ood picked up a bottle and poured it onto her tray. "You know, I was once a dinner lady. Not that I'm calling you a lady." Jackie looked at the Ood, "But for all I know, you are a lady. Anyway, do they pay you? Like, do they give you money?"

"The Beast and his armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God." The Ood said confusing Jackie.

"What?" Jackie asked and the Ood shook it's ball before hitting it a few times.

"Apologies. I said I hope you enjoy your meal." The Ood said.

"Yeah." Jackie said before taking her tray and walking back over to the Doctor and Rose, they needed to know what just happened. Something was going on and it wasn't


	34. The Impossible Planet Part 2

**Chapter 34- The Impossible Planet Part 2**

"So, something weird just happened." Jackie said sitting next to Rose who glanced at her. "As I was getting food, the Ood told me 'The Beast and his armies shall rise from the Pit and make war against God' or something like that when it apparently meant to tell me to enjoy my meal." After Jackie finished speaking the lights flickered alerting the crew that something wasn't right.

"Zack, we got a problem?" Ida asked Zachary through the communicator.

" _No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up. Might be worth a look._ " Zachary said and Ida looked at the Doctor and Rose who were still trying to translate the ancient text.

"You might want to see this. Moment in history." She told them before walking over to a lever and opened the skylight in the room. "There, on the edge." She pointed out the beautiful scarlet red streak. "That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Pallushi. A mighty civilization spanning a billion years disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed." The Doctor gripped Rose's hand as the last of the red cloud disappeared. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing." Ida said before going to closing the skylight.

"No, could you leave it open?" The Doctor asked. Jackie and Rose looked at him in worry, the last time he had seen the black hole, he had nearly lost his mind at the sheer impossibleness of it. "Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise."

"How would you know?" Ida asked worried, obviously having witnessed many people going mad. The Doctor didn't have an answer for her, there was no answer to her question. "Scooti, check the lockdown. Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me." Ida ordered before leaving the Doctor, Rose, and Jackie in the room.

"I've seen films and things, yeah? They say black holes are like gateways to another universe." Rose said.

"Not that one. It just eats." The Doctor said never once taking his eyes off it.

"A long way from home." Jackie muttered the Doctor looked at her sadly.

"Go that way," The Doctor said pointing in a direction to the right of the black hole, "turn right, keep going for, erm… about 500 years and you'll reach the Earth." Jackie pulled out the mobile the Doctor had gotten her after giving Mickey her other one.

"No signal." Jackie said.

"That's the first time we've gone out of range." Rose said as Jackie put her mobile away.

"Who would I have called anyways?" Jackie asked with teary eyes, the only people who she could really talk to were either dead on a Game Station, in another universe, or right there with her. "Couldn't you like, build another TARDIS?" Jackie asked.

"They were grown, not built." The Doctor informed her. "And with my home planet gone, we're kind of stuck."

"Well, it could be worse." Rose said sounding as if she were trying to force herself to be happy. "This lot said they'd give us a lift." The Doctor looked at her.

"And then what?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know." Rose said and the Doctor sighed. "Find a planet. Get a job. You live your life the same as the rest of the universe."

"I'd have to settle down. Get a house or something. A proper house with… doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house! Now, that… That… That is terrifying." The Doctor said looking terrified for a minute causing Jackie and Rose to laugh before he seemed to think of something a little more pleasant.

"You'd have to get a mortgage." Rose teased with a smile.

"No." The Doctor gasped out his face going right back to terrified.

"Oh, yes." Rose continued to tease.

"I'm dying. That's it, I am dying. It is all over." The Doctor joked causing Rose and Jackie to burst out laughing.

"What about me? I'd have to get one, too." Rose said, "Well, more like we'd have the same one. We'd be married after all."

"I'm sorry, Jackie." The Doctor suddenly said seriously causing both Tyler women to look at him in confusion. "I promised you I would always take you both back home."

"It's all right, Doctor, in the end everyone leave home. Besides, home is where your heart is, or in your case, hearts." Jackie said resting her hand on top of his in a comforting way.

"Everyone may end up leaving home, but it's not to end up stuck here." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, but stuck with you, that's not so bad." Rose said and the Doctor looked at her lovingly.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Rose said without hesitation. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Rose and Jackie's mobiles ringing. Jackie answered her phone and Rose's stopped ringing at the same time.

"He _is_ awake." A deep voice said and Jackie threw the phone away as fear filled her.

"Well, that was fun." The Doctor said jumping up from his spot before holding out his hand to Rose.

"Shall we go and find some more fun stuff?" Rose asked taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"But of course." The Doctor said offering his hand to Jackie to help her up.

"And where, good Doctor, shall we begin our search for more fun stuff?" Jackie asked as the Doctor pulled her up.

"Why the Ood of course." The Doctor said before the three of them took off towards the Ood Habitation Area.

**-Thirty Four-**

"Evening." The Doctor said as they descended the stairs to find Danny just outside the Ood Habitation Area.

"Only us." Rose said as they stopped right next to Danny.

"The mysterious couple and mum. How are you, then? Settled in?" Danny asked while working.

"Yeah, sorry, straight to business. The Ood, how do they communicate?" The Doctor asked. "I mean, with each other?"

"Oh, just empaths. There's a low-lever telepathic field connecting them." Danny explained never stopping in his work. "Not that that does them much good. They're basically a herd race, like cattle."

"This telepathic field, can it pick up messages?" Rose asked as she looked at the Ood sitting under the catwalk they were on.

"'Cause I was having dinner and one of the Ood said something…" Jackie trailed off and Danny gave her a silent look to continue. "Well, Odd."

"Hmm. An odd Ood." Danny dismissed.

"And then I got something else on my…" Jackie looked at the Doctor and Rose who were standing behind Danny wondering what she should call her mobile, "communicator thing."

"Well, be fair." Danny started reaching next to Jackie to grab a clipboard. "We've got whole star systems burning up around us, there's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing." Danny dismissed walking passed the Doctor and Rose seeing their disbelieving looks. "Look, if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid. They don't even tell us when they're ill."

"Monitor the field, that's this thing." The Doctor motioned towards the computer like machine Danny had been working on when they arrived in the Habitation Area.

"Yeah." Danny said and the Doctor and Rose took a look at the machine to see some readings on the screen. "But like I said, it's low-level telepathy. They only register Basic 5." He said as the reading suddenly began to jump up.

"Well, that's not Basic 5, 10. 20. They've gone up to Basic 30." The Doctor informed Danny.

"But they can't" Danny said shocked.

"Doctor, Rose, the Ood." Jackie said. The Doctor and Rose spun around to look at the Ood who were now staring at them. "So, um, what to explain to the class what Basic 30 means?"

"Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads." Danny explained.

"Or something is shouting at them." The Doctor added.

"But where is it coming from? What is it saying?" Danny asked as he began to quickly type away on the machine trying to get his answers before he turned to look at Jackie. "What did it say to you?"

"Something about the Beast and the Pit." Jackie told him distractedly, the Doctor and Rose knew what it had said that was all the truly mattered. If the Doctor or Rose thought the man needed to know, then they would tell him.

"What about your communicator? What did that say?" Danny asked. Jackie looked at the Doctor who nodded alerting her to tell him.

"He is awake." Jackie said.

"And you will worship him." The Ood said.

"What the hell?" Danny asked.

"He is awake." The Doctor said in a dangerous tone.

"And you will worship him." The Ood repeated.

"Worship who?" Rose asked, the Ood said nothing, only blinked at her.

"Who's talking to you? Who is it?" The Doctor demanded. The Ood said nothing again as they just stared at the Doctor and Rose. "I see, you want me to figure it out then? Fine, I'll figure it out." The Doctor said taking Rose's hand and walking down into the Habitation Area with Jackie following them and began to scan then with his screwdriver. As he was doing this, the whole base suddenly shook violently without any warning, knocking Rose and the Doctor to the ground and Jackie onto the Ood the Doctor had been scaning.

"Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach." The robotic female alerted them.

"Which section?" Danny yelled into his communicator.

" _Everyone, evacuate 11 to 13. We've got a breach._ " Zachary announced over the speaker. " _The Base is open. Repeat, the Base is open._ " The Doctor shot up from the ground, pulling Rose with him and ran out of the Habitation Area, grabbing Jackie's hand on the way as he did so. " _I can't contain the Oxygen field. We're gonna lose it._ " The Doctor, Rose, Jackie, and Danny ran through Habitation Area 3 meeting up with Jefferson, his soldiers, Ida and Toby.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked as Jefferson locked the door Toby had just squeezed through. "What was it?" As the Robotic female alerted that the Oxygen was stable.

"Hull breach." Jefferson informed the Doctor. "We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters."

"That wasn't a quake. What caused it?" Jackie asked as Rose helped Toby stand up.

" _We've lost sections 11 to 13._ " Zachary informed them. " _Everyone all right ?_ "

"We've got everyone here except Scooti." Jefferson reported back. "Scooti, report." They waited a minute for Scooti to report in, but she didn't. "Scooti Manista, this is an order, report."

" _She's all right._ " Zachary reported for her and the crew gave a sigh of relief. " _I've picked up her biochip. She's in Habitation 3. Better go and check if she's not responding. She might be unconscious._ " Rose silently watched Toby check his hands as if expecting there to be something on them and was shocked to see nothing. " _But how about that, eh? We survived._ "

"Habitation 3. Come on. I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink." Jefferson said before leading everyone back to Habitation 3. "Come on." Toby went to follow, but Rose kept him right where he was by gripping his arm.

"What happened?" She asked him gaining the attention of the Doctor and Jackie who had started to follow the others. Ida looked back and the Doctor motioned for her to continue following the other as him and Jackie made their way back to Rose and Toby.

"I don't know. I was working and then I can't remember." Toby stuttered out. "All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air." The Doctor and Rose shared a look as Rose let his arm go. They could sense that Toby hadn't told them the truth, yet at the same time he had.

"Come on, let go get you some Protein One." Jackie said leading the shaky Toby to Habitation Area 3 with the Doctor and Rose following them.

"You've gone native." The Doctor told Jackie as he wrapped an arm around Rose's waist.

"Oi, don't knock it, it's nice if you need a good kick in the stomach. Protein One with just a dash of Three really gets the party started." Jackie said with a grimse. They entered Habitation 3 to find the others looking around for Scooti.

"There's no sign of her, but the biochip says she's in this area." Jefferson said.

"Scooti, please respond. If you can hear this, please respond." Ida said into her communicator. Jackie lead Toby to a table and watched as the Doctor and Rose stood off to the side and began scanning the room with their eyes.

"Zack, we've got a problem. Scooti's still missing." Jefferson told Zachary.

" _But it says Habitation 3._ " Zachary said.

"Yeah, well, that's where I am and I'm telling you, she's not here." Jefferson snapped at Zachary.

"I've found her." The Doctor said sadly, everyone turned to look at him to see that him and Rose were staring up at the skylight. Everyone followed their sight and gasped.

"Oh no." Jackie said covering her mouth when she saw the lifeless body of Scooti floating out side the skylight.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor muttered as her body floated towards the black hole and tightened his grip on Rose.

"Captain… report Officer Scootori Manista, PKD… deceased. 43K 2.1." Jefferson told Zachary sadly.

"She was 20." Ida muttered. "20 years old." Ida walked over to the lever that controlled the skylight and closed it.

"For how should man die better, Than facing fearful odds, For ashes of his father, And temples of his gods?" Jefferson recited from memory, a second later the soft humming of the drill came to a stop.

"It's stopped." Ida said as Jackie made her way over to the Doctor and Rose, getting a bad feeling as strange noise followed the drill stopping.

"What was that?" She asked. "What was it?"

"The drill." Rose told her.

"We've stopped drilling. We've reached it." Ida said. "Point 0."

**-Thirty Four-**

" _All non-essential Oods to be confined._ " Zachary ordered as Ida got everything she would need in her trip to the drill site.

"Capsule established. All systems functioning. The mineshaft is go. Bring systems online now." Ida ordered as the Doctor walked up wearing an orange space suit like Ida.

"Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force." The Doctor told Zachary as he made his way into the drill room.

"Doctor, this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are." Zachary said and the Doctor smirked.

"Yeah, but you trust me, don't you?" The Doctor said confidently, Zachary sighed in slight annoyance that the Doctor what right. "And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on, look me in the eyes. Yes, you do. I can see it. Trust."

"I should be going down." Zachary told the Doctor.

"The captain doesn't lead the mission. He stays here, in charge." The Doctor said what they both knew was true.

"Not much good here, am I?" Zachary asked and the Doctor gave him a look which caused him to sigh. "Positions! We're going down in two! Everyone, positions!" Zachary called out letting the Doctor know he had won. The Doctor smiled over at Rose and Jackie who had been standing off to the side watching his and Zachary's encounter. "Mr. Jefferson, I want maximum systems…" The Doctor made his way over to Rose and Jackie as Zachary left to check to make sure everything was in order.

"Oxygen, nitro balance, gravity. It's ages since I wore one of these." The Doctor told his little family with an excited smile.

"I want that spacesuit back in one piece. You got that?" Rose told the Doctor with a loving smile.

"Yes, sir." The Doctor said before pulling Rose into quick, yet passionate kiss and placed his helmet on afterwards.

"I find it funny that people back home think that space travel is gonna be all… whizzing about and teleports, anti-gravity. But we know it's not, is it? It's tough." Jackie said watching as the Doctor got the helmet situated the way it needed to to lock while turning on the lights.

"I'll see you later." The Doctor said.

"You better, you've still got to marry my daughter" Jackie said before pulled the Doctor's head down enough so that she could kiss the glass of his helmet where his forehead was. "Don't you dare go making Rose a widow before you've even married her, got that, son?" The Doctor smiled at her.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving Rose to deal with our mortgage by herself, mum." The Doctor said giving the Tyler women one last hug before entering the capsule where Ida was waiting.

" _Capsule active. Counting down, in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, release._ " Zachary announced over the speakers, having apparently made it back to the main console room after doing his checks. Rose blew the Doctor a kiss as the capsule lowered into the mineshaft. Jackie took Rose's hand in comfort before leading her to a communicator that was connected to both spacesuits, it was connected to a computer that alerted them to how far down the capsule was from them.

**-Thirty Four-**

The Doctor gripped onto the bar given to them in the capsule to stabilize them as it moved fighting the urge to go back to Rose. He had talked this over with his little family, this was probably the only way of finding the TARDIS that had fallen to the center of the planet, to Point 0. And though the Doctor hated leaving his family behind, he didn't want to risk Rose or Jackie getting hurt, or worse dying. He could regenerate, and as far as he knew, neither Jackie nor Rose could do that.

" _You've gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own._ " Zachary alerted them over the suit's communicator and the Doctor and Ida turned on their oxygen.

" _Don't forget to breathe. Breathing is good._ " Rose chimed over the communicator causing the Doctor to smile yet at the same time making him miss her that much more.

" _Rose, stay off the comm._ " Zachary said.

" _No chance._ " Rose told Zachary in a tone that said they would have to knock her out and tie her up to keep her off the communicator. The capsule gave a large jerk as if something had rammed into it.

**-Thirty Four-**

The second the capsule hit Point 0 the base shook violently, Rose and Jackie gripped onto the edge of the computer to keep their balance. "Doctor? Doctor are you all right?" Rose asked through the communicator.

" _Ida, report to me_." Zachary ordered. " _Doctor?_ " Rose started to panic when the communicator was silent for a few minutes.

" _It's all right. We've made it. Heading out of the capsule now._ " The Doctor reported in, Rose and Jackie let out a relieved sigh and smiled at each other both thinking about how they were going to slap the Doctor the next time they saw him for scaring them like that.

"What's it like down there?" Rose asked curious.

" _It's hard to tell_." The Doctor replied. " _Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive._ "

" _Well, this should help. Gravity globe._ " Ida said and it was silent for a good minute. " _That's…_ " Ida breathed out in amazement. " _That's… Oh, my God. That's beautiful._ "

" _Rose… you can tell Toby… we've found the civilization._ " The Doctor said sounding distracted, like he had figured something out but needed to test out his theory before he decided to tell anyone about it.

"Oi, Toby, from the sounds of things, you've got plenty of work." Jackie called to the man that was sitting aways from them with his back slightly to them.

"Good, good." Toby muttered.

" _Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission._ " Zachary ordered. " _Ida, what about that power source?_ "

" _We're close. Energy signature indicates north-northwest. Are you getting pictures up there?_ " Ida asked.

" _There's too much interference. We're in your hands._ " Zachary informed them.

" _We'll, we've come this far. There's no turning back._ " Ida said.

" _Oh, did you have to?_ " The Doctor reprimanded causing Rose to smile and shake her head. " _No turning back? That's almost as bad as, 'Nothing can possibly go wrong' or 'This is gonna be the best Christmas Walford's ever had.'_ "

" _Have you finished?_ " Ida asked and Rose shook her head, nope, the Doctor had just barely begun.

" _Yeah. Finished._ " The Doctor said a minute later, Rose and Jackie shared an amused look just knowing that Ida had glared at the Doctor or something that got him to stop.

" _Captain, sir, there's something going on with the Ood._ " Danny reported.

" _What are they doing?_ " Zachary asked with a sigh.

" _They're staring at me. I've told them to stop, but they won't._ " Danny said.

" _Danny, you're a big boy, I think you can take being stared at._ " Zachary told him.

" _But the telepathic field, sirm it's at Basic 100. I've checked. There isn't any fault. It's definitely 100._ " Danny reported and Rose looked shocked while Jackie looked confused.

" _But that's impossible._ " Zachary said.

"So, anyone care to enlighten the people who aren't geniuses or trained in stuff like this, what's Basic 100 mean?" Jackie asked.

" _They should be dead._ " Danny answered.

"Basic 100 is brain death." Jefferson explained and Jackie grabbed her daughter's hand that wasn't holding the communicator. Something not good was happening and the Doctor was down in a cave looking for the TARDIS.

" _But they're safe? They're not actually moving?_ " Zachary asked.

" _No, sir._ " Danny answered.

" _Keep watching them. And you, Jefferson, keep a guard on the Ood._ " Zachary ordered.

"Officer at arms." Jefferson ordered picking up his gun causing Jackie to gasp and Rose to glare at him.

"You can't fire a gun in here. What if you hit a wall?" Rose growled out.

"Firing Stock 15, only impacts upon organics." Jefferson informed them before turning to the only soldier there with them. "Keep watch. Guard them." He ordered motioning to the three Ood lined up behind Rose and Jackie.

"Yes, sir." The soldier saluted.

" _Is everything all right up there?_ " The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, yeah. For now." Rose answered glaring at Jefferson and his gun.

" _It's fine._ " Zachary said.

" _Great._ " Danny said.

" _We've found something._ " The Doctor alerted. " _Looks like metal, like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be 'trap door'. Not a good word, trap door. Never met a trap door I liked._ "

" _The edge is covered with those symbols._ " Ida informed.

" _Do you think it opens?_ " Zachary asked.

" _That's what trap doors tend to do._ " The Doctor said darkly causing Jackie to tighten her grip on Rose's hand, throughout her time traveling with the Doctor she learned that when the Doctor's voice turned dark one should be ready to run.

" _Trap door doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zack. About 30 feet in diameter._ " Ida told them.

" _Any way of opening it?_ " Zachary asked.

" _Don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism._ " Ida informed.

" _I suppose that's the writing. It would tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation._ " The Doctor warned.

" _Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?_ " Zachary asked. Rose looked over to the man that was rocking back and forth with his arms around his head.

"Toby, they need to know. That lettering, does it make any sort of sense?" Rose asked getting a bad feeling from Toby.

"I know what it says." Toby said.

"Then tell them." Jackie said.

"When did you work that out?" Jefferson asked suspiciously.

"Does it matter, just tell them so they can get in, find the power source, and get back." Jackie said as Toby removed his arms from around his head, showing black letterings on his neck. Toby looked at them, his eyes red and his face covered in the black letterings as well.

"These are the words of the Beast." Toby said, is voice more demonic. "And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness." Rose pulled her mother closer to her as Toby began to slowly make his way towards them, Jefferson quickly moved in between them and Toby, pointing his gun at them. "He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise."

"Officer, you will stand down. Stand down!" Jefferson ordered.

"Officer, you have compromised security. You will stand down and be confined. Immediately!" Jefferson ordered as smoke began to rise off of Toby.

"Mr. Jefferson, tell me, sir… did your wife ever forgive you?" Toby asked shocking Jefferson.

"I don't know what you mean." Jefferson whispered.

"Let me tell you a secret." Toby said smirking. "She never did."

"Officer, you will stand down and be confined." Jefferson said hoarsely.

"Or what?" Toby asked coming to stop right in front of the barrel of Jefferson's gun.

"Or under the strictures of the Condition Red, I am authorized to shoot you." Jefferson informed him before cocking the gun.

"But how many can you kill?" Toby asked as his eyes began to glow and the black lettering on his face and neck dissolved off his and flew towards the Ood entering them and leaving Toby to fall to the ground seemingly back to normal. The Ood turned menacingly towards them, eyes glowing red.

"We are the legion of the Beast." They said as one. "The legion shall be many and the legion shall be few."

"It's the Ood." Rose said into the communicator.

"Sir, we have contamination of the livestock." Jefferson reported.

"Doctor, I don't know what it is. It's like they're possessed." Rose told the Doctor not knowing if he could hear or not.

"They won't listen to us." Jefferson said.

"He had woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abbadon. Some may call him Krop Tor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer. Or the King of Despair, the Deathless Prince. The Bringer of Night. And these are the words that shall set him free." The Oods said as they began to advance on them.

"Back up to the door!" Jefferson ordered keeping his gun trained on the Ood as he backed up forcing Rose and Jackie to back up as well.

"I am become manifest." The Oods said.

"Move quickly!" Jefferson ordered.

"I shall walk in the light." The Ood said.

"To the door!" Jefferson ordered.

"And my legions will swarm across worlds." The Ood said.

"Get it open!" Jefferson yelled as the whole place began to violently shake.

"I am the sin and the temptation and the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the death of hope." The Ood continued.

"Get that door open!" Jefferson yelled as Rose and Jackie tried and failed to get the door open.

"I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more."

**-Thirty Four-**

"What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Rose, what's going on?" The Doctor demanded over the communicator but received no answer.

" _Jefferson, report. Report!_ " Zachary ordered as the Doctor began to angrily pace. Something had cut off communications with Rose, he had no way of knowing what was happening to her or if she was even still alive. No, he had to believe that she was alive and safe, for his sanity.

"Rose, what is it? Rose?" The Doctor yelled needing Rose to answer him, to let him know she was all right. "I'm going back up." The Doctor informed Ida, the TARDIS could wait, Rose couldn't the Doctor made his way back towards the capsule. The Doctor hadn't even left the cavern that held the trap door when the planet began to shake violently causing the Doctor to continually stumble as he tried to get his footing.

"Doctor, it's opening!" Ida called to him. The Doctor felt the TARDIS brush against his mind letting him know that she was back at the trap door. The Doctor looked towards where capsule was before looking back towards the trap door. He could fight his way back to the capsule and hope that it would take him back to his family, or he could go back to the trap door, find the TARDIS and definitely get back to his family. With a growl, the Doctor turned and made his way back towards the trap door to see that it was indeed opening.

" _The Pit is open and I am free!_ " A demonic voice said through their communicator.


	35. Satan Pit Part 1

**Chapter 35- The Satan Pit Part 1**

"Open fire!" Jefferson ordered as him and his soldier began to fire at the Ood while Rose and Jackie hid behind them. Once the Ood where down, the base stopped shaking and Rose pushed passed Jefferson to get back to the communicator just knowing that the Doctor was probably out of his mind with worry.

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, Ida, are you there?" Rose asked hoping that whatever had been interfering with the communicator was now gone. Rose glanced back towards the door when she heard it opening fearful that more Ood were coming for them. Jackie rushed to her daughter and away from the door just encase it was the Ood.

"It's me!" Danny cried when Jefferson pointed his gun at him. Once Danny was sure that he would not be shot, he began to lock the door. "But they're coming. It's the Ood. They've gone mad"

"How many of them?" Jefferson asked.

"All of them, all 50." Danny told him.

"Danny, out of the way." Jefferson ordered making his way towards the door. "Out of the way!" He pushed Danny out from in front of the door.

"But they're armed. It's the interface device." Danny cried as Jefferson began to unlock the door. "I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon." Jefferson opened the door, an Ood used his ball to electrocute the soldier and Jefferson began to shoot the Ood giving Danny enough time to shut and lock the door and then just for good measure, sealed it.

" _Jefferson, what's happening down there?_ " Zachary's voice suddenly said through Jefferson's communicator giving Rose hope that she would be able to contact the Doctor with her communicator.

"I've got very little ammunition, sir. How about you?" Jefferson reported.

" _All I've got is a bolt-gun with, uh, all of one bolt._ " Zachary informed. " _I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is._ "

"Given the emergency, I recommend strategy nine." Jefferson suggested.

" _Strategy nine agreed._ " Zachary said with a sigh. " _Right, we need to get everyone together. Rose, what about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?_ "

"I can't get a reply." Rose said very scared and trying not to cry, the Doctor wouldn't want her to cry, he would want her to fight and try to find a way to get communications working while also figure out a way to save everyone.

**-Thirty Five-**

" _Just nothing. I keep trying, but it's…_ " The Doctor suddenly heard Rose through his communicator, his hearts leaping knowing that she was alive.

"No, sorry. I'm fine. Still here!"The Doctor cut in and Rose let out a wet chuckle.

" _You could have said, you stupid…_ " Rose started.

" _Right, listen here mister, you're getting a right smack when you get back for scaring us like that!_ " Jackie informed him.

"Be looking forward to it, Jackie." The Doctor said smiling just happy that they were safe enough for Jackie to be able to threaten him. "Anyways, it's both of us, Me and Ida. Hello! But the seal opened up. It's gone." He informed them as him and Ida looked down into the very dark hole that the seal had been covering up. "All we've got left is this chasm."

" _How deep is it?_ " Zachary asked.

"Can't tell. Looks like it goes down forever." The Doctor said feeling the TARDIS brush up against his mind, his TARDIS was somehow down that chasm waiting for him. Now the question was, how did he get down there without dying?

" _The Pit is open. That's what the voice said._ " Jackie informed.

" _But there's nothing. I mean, there's nothing coming out?_ " Zachary asked.

"No, no, no. No sign of the Beast." The Doctor told him.

" _It said Satan._ " Rose informed him, her voice shaking enough that the communicator had picked it up.

"Come on, Rose. Keep it together." The Doctor muttered into his communicator .

" _Is there no such thing? Doctor?_ " Rose asked and the Doctor sighed turning away from the pit, what did she want him to say, that he hadn't already told her? She knew what he thought about all the religion aspect. They had spent many long nights discussing his thoughts and the science of it all. And now that he was thinking about it, not once did Rose ever say she believed or not. " _Doctor, tell me there's no such thing._ "

" _Ida, I recommend that you withdraw immediately._ " Zachary said.

"But we've come all this way." Ida complained.

" _Okay, that was an order. Withdraw!_ " Zachary ordered. " _With that thing opened, the whole planet shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole so this thing stops right now._ "

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood." Ida said.

" _I'm initiating strategy nine so I need the two of you back up top immediately. No…_ " Ida cut Zachary off by turning off her communicator, which also seemed to turn off his. The Doctor shifted away from Ida suspicious of her. And if it wasn't for the fact that the TARDIS was in the chasm he would have high tailed it back to the capsule.

"What do you think?" Ida asked him.

"He gave an order." The Doctor told her.

"Yeah, but what do you think?" Ida asked and the Doctor sighed as he turned to look back at the chasm, he needed to get down there but he knew that he needed her help. But he didn't want to ask her to disobey her captain just so he could get to his TARDIS.

"It said, 'I am the temptation.'" The Doctor said referring back to when the demonic voice had taken over their communicators to speak to everyone while keeping them from contacting anyone back at the base.

"If there's something in there, why is it still hiding?" Ida asked nervously.

"Maybe we opened the prison but not the cell." The Doctor guessed.

"We should go down." Ida said and the Doctor looked at her. "I'd go. What about you?"

"Oh, in a second." The Doctor said as the TARDIS brushed up against his mind. "But then again… That is so human. Where angels fear to tread. Even now, standing on the edge, it's that feeling you get, yeah? Right in the back of your head. That impulse, that strange little impulse. That mad little voice saying, 'Go on, go on, go on. Go over, go on.'" The Doctor looked back towards the chasm as the TARDIS brushed up against him again, calling him to her. The Doctor began to wonder if that was actually the TARDIS or if it was something else pretending to be the TARDIS so that he would jump into the chasm without a second thought. He also began to wonder if Rose was here instead of him if she would be able to tell if it was the TARDIS or not. "Maybe it's relying on that. For once in my life, Officer Scott, I'm going to say…" The Doctor looked back at Ida, he needed Rose here to know if this was really the TARDIS or not, "retreat." The Doctor winced after saying that, it felt wrong but right at the same time. "Now I know I'm getting old."

**-Thirty Five-**

" _Rose, we're coming back._ " The Doctor's voice suddenly came through the communicator, cutting off Zachary who had just been angrily yelling for Ida.

"Best news I've heard all day." Rose replied before the sound of a gun cocking caught her and Jackie's attention. They looked at Jefferson who was standing over a terrified Toby.

"What are you doing?" Jackie demanded.

"He's infected. He brought that thing on board. You saw it." Jefferson said as he pointed his gun at Toby. Rose handed Jackie the communicator and walked over to Jefferson with a disappointed look.

"Are you gonna start shooting your own people now? Is that what you're gonna do? Is it?" Rose asked.

"If necessary." Jefferson told her.

"Well, then you'll have to shoot me, if necessary." Rose challenged with her arms crossed, she would not let this scared idiot with a gun start killing people.

"And if you shoot her you'll have to deal with not only me but also the Doctor. And trust me when I tell you, you don't want to mess with the Doctor after his Rose had been hurt or taken from him." Jackie warned with a glare.

"So what's it gonna be?" Rose asked, Jefferson looked between her and Jackie while trying to decide what he should do."Look at his face. Whatever it was, it's gone. It passed into the Ood. You saw it happen. He's clean." Jefferson uncocked his gun and lowered it.

"Any sign of trouble, I shoot him." Jefferson said, Rose sighed knowing that that was the best she was going to get.

"You all right?" Rose asked Toby.

"Yeah." Toby said shakily. "I don't know."

"Can you remember anything?" Rose asked wanting to get as much information as she could to help the Doctor figure out what was going on when he got back.

"Just… It was so angry." Toby said. "It was fury and rage and death." Toby suddenly looked as if he realized something. "It was him. It was the Devil."

"Come here." Rose said pulling Toby into a hug not knowing what else to do.

**-Thirty Five-**

"What's strategy nine?" The Doctor asked once the capsule was in sight.

"Open the airlocks." Ida said and the Doctor looked at her in shock. "We'll be safe inside the lockdown. The Ood with get thrown out into the vacuum."

"So we're going back to a slaughter?" The Doctor asked as they got to the capsule.

"The Devil's work." Ida said and the Doctor looked back to were the chasm was as Ida climbed into the capsule and waited for the Doctor who slowly climbed in after her. "Okay, we're in. Bring us up." Ida said over the communicator.

" _Ascension in three, two, one._ " Jefferson alerted, the Doctor and Ida waited to feel the capsule start moving but the only thing that happened was the light in the capsule went out.

" _This is the darkness. This is my domain._ " The Demonic voice said as the computer screen in the capsule turned on to show the Ood standing there looking at them. " _You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die, in the end…_ "

" _That's not the Ood. Something is talking through them._ " Zachary informed.

" _Only the darkness remains._ " The Demonic voice said.

" _This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base 6, representing the Torchwood Archive. You will identify yourself._ " Zachary ordered as the Doctor looked confused. There was that name again, Torchwood. Where had he heard that name before? And why did it feel like it was following them, taunting them? Fear enveloped the Doctor, was this going to be another Bad Wolf?

" _You know my name._ " The Demonic voice said.

" _What do you want?_ " Zachary asked.

" _You will die here, all of you. This planet is your grave._ " The Demonic voice told them.

"If you are the Beast, then answer me this. Which one, hmm?" The Doctor asked. "'Cause the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Arkiphets, Quoldonity, Christianity, Pash Pash, Neo-Judaism, San Clarr, the Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?"

" _All of them._ " The Beast replied and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?" The Doctor asked.

" _This one knows me as I know him. The killer of his own kind._ " The Beast said and the Doctor froze as he fought back the memories of the Time War.

"How did you end up on this rock?" The Doctor asked shoving the memories into the darkest corner of his mind.

" _The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the Pit for all eternity._ " The Beast said.

"When was this?" The Doctor asked.

" _Before time._ " The Beast said.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked, how could something have existed let alone happened before Time? Time created everything! Nothing could exist without Time!

" _Before time._ " The Beast repeated.

"What did 'before time' mean?" The Doctor demanded.

" _Before time and light and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created._ " The Beast said.

"That's impossible. No life could have existed back then." The Doctor told it.

" _Is that your religion?_ " The Beast asked.

"It's a belief." The Doctor said guarded. He didn't have a religion, and if he did then it would be the religion of Rose. Because the only thing he believed in and worshiped more than science was Rose.

" _You know nothing. All of you, so small. The captain, so scared of command. The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from daddy. The little boy who lied, the virgin, the mother out of time and the burning wolf. Both so far from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon._ " The Beast taunted.

" _Doctor, what does that mean?_ " Jackie asked, fear clear in her voice.

"Jackie, Rose, don't listen." The Doctor told them refusing to even accept what the Beast was saying. Bad Wolf had promised him a life and a child with Rose, created a new Time Line that was never suppose to exist and maybe this thing wasn't privy to that knowledge. And frankly he believed Bad Wolf more than this thing because he had been witness to Bad Wolf's ability. So, Rose would not die and him and Rose would have the rest of Jackie's forever traveling in the TARDIS with their child.

" _But what does it mean?_ " Jackie demanded.

" _Your daughter will die and I will live._ " The Beast told her as the screen changed to show red horned being.

" _What the hell was that?_ " Danny asked.

" _I had that thing inside my head._ " The Doctor heard Toby say.

" _Doctor please, what did it mean?_ " Jackie begged clearly afraid for her daughter's life as almost everyone began to talk at once.

" _Captain, what's the situation with strategy nine?_ " The Doctor heard Jefferson asked.

" _... the black hole, everything's true!_ " Toby rambled.

" _We've lost pictures._ " Zachary said.

" _Doctor, please tell me!_ " Jackie begged.

"Did anyone get an analysis?" Ida asked and the Doctor began to wonder where Rose was, and why she hasn't speaking.

" _Jefferson._ " Zachary said.

"Stop. Everyone, just stop!" The Doctor called out trying to get them all to shut up so that he could think. He needed to get everyone to calm down, because panicking was bad. Panicking lead to rash decisions. And rash decisions could end up getting someone hurt or worse killed. And why wasn't Rose saying anything!

" _What do we do?_ " Danny asked.

" _Report…_ " Suddenly a loud metallic screeching sound rang out from the communicator, causing the Doctor to cry out in pain as the sound made his sensitive ears ring. But it also caused everyone to be quite.

" _If you want a voice in the dark, then listen to mine._ " Rose said calmly. " _That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood, nightmares, all that stuff._ " The Doctor realized that Rose was right, he had just been too worried about Rose and finding the TARDIS to see that.

" _But that's how the Devil works._ " Danny told her.

"Or a good psychologist." The Doctor added letting his mind run down the path Rose's had obviously gone down, hopefully he would be able to catch up with her.

"How did it know about my father?" Ida asked.

"Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm?" The Doctor asked. "'Cause I'll tell you what I can see. Humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space. Flying in a tiny little rocket right into the orbit of a black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing. All of you. The captain, his officer, his elder, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage, the Beast is alone, we are not. If we can use that to fight against him..." The capsule rocked violently causing cutting the Doctor off.

"The cable's snapped!" Ida cried.

"Get out!" The Doctor yelled throwing the door open and pushed her out quickly following her, throwing his body onto hers, knocking them to the ground as the cable slammed into the capsule, collapsing it.

**-Thirty Five-**

"Doctor, we lost the cable. Doctor, are you all right?" Rose cried through the communicator, her fear for the Doctor spiking to the point where she couldn't hide it. "Doctor?"

" _Comms are down._ " Zachary informed.

"Doctor, can you hear me?" Rose cried, tears in her eyes.

" _I've still got life-signs, but we've lost the capsule._ " Zachary told her and Rose took a deep breath, the Doctor was alive and right now he didn't need her freaking out, he needed her to keep everyone calm. And to do that, she needed to be calm, or at least appear to be calm. " _There's no way out. They're stuck down there._ "

"There's got to be another way to bring them back." Jackie said peering down the mineshaft, Rose was next to her leaning on the railing around the mineshaft.

"They're ten miles down. We haven't got another ten miles of cable." Jefferson informed Jackie who looked at Rose for help.

"All the Doctor's got to do is fine the TARDIS." Rose told her mother.

"But we don't know how long that will take, nor how much air they have." Jackie said panicking. Rose stood up from leaning on the railing and pulled her mother into a hug.

"Everything is going to be all right, mum." Rose told her and Jackie pulled away from Rose to stare at her in confusion.

"Are you not even the least bit worried for him?" Jackie asked.

"Of course I am mum, but I'm not going to let that get to me. This thing plays on our fears, and if we let it get to us, it wins. So, the best thing we can do is be strong and believe that the Doctor will find a way back to us." Rose said.

"But what if…" Jackie started but Rose covered her mouth.

"What if Jack is still alive and is actually immortal? What if one of the many stuffed toys that my child will surely be showered in is actually a shape shifting robot that was created to kidnap them yet falls in love with them and begins protecting them? What if the Doctor is actually an insane Time Lord that is actually called the Master and is actually making things worse instead of helping them. Or how 'bout this, what if you had never started traveling with me and the Doctor?" Rose rattled off with a smile. "Don't let the 'what if's distract you, they will only make your worry and fear grow. Focus on what we know."

"You know, it's sometimes scary how much you sound like the Doctor at times." Jackie said with a small smile.

"I take that as a complement." Rose said right before a loud banging sounded from the sealed door and everyone turned to look at it.

"Captain, situation report?" Jefferson asked through the communicator as sparks flew from the door.

" _It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in._ " Zachary informed.

"Yes. Same on door 25." Jefferson reported.

"How long is it gonna take?" Rose asked grabbing onto her mother's hand.

"Well, it's only a basic frame. Should take ten minutes." Jefferson told her as another spark came from the door as the Ood cut another bolt. "Eight." He corrected.

" _I've got a security frame, might last a bit longer but that doesn't help you._ " Zachary said.

"Right. So we need to stop them or get out or both." Rose deduced.

"I'll take both, yeah? But how?" Danny asked.

"You heard the Doctor. Why do you think that thing cut him off? 'Cause he was making sense." Rose told him. "He was telling you to think your way out of this."

"Rose is right! First thing we need to do is turn the light back on." Jackie said. "Zack, there's got to be some sort of power somewhere."

" _There's nothing I can do. Some captain! Stuck in here, pressing buttons._ " Zachary said angrily.

"That's what the Doctor meant. Press the right buttons." Rose told him.

" _They've gutted the generators._ " Zachary told her. " _But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that… Mr. Jefferson, open the bypass conduits._ " Jefferson opened the fuse box next to him and began to do as Zachary told him. " _Override the safety._ "

"Opening bypass conduits, sir." Jefferson alerted him.

" _Channeling rocket feed._ " Zachary said. " _In three, two, one. Power._ " Rose smiled at her mother as the lights came on.

"I knew you could do it, Zack!" Jackie called.

"And let there be light." Rose whispered as Danny said it loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Oh wait, what about strategy nine?" Jackie asked.

"Not enough power, needs 100 percent." Jefferson said shaking his head.

"Right, we need a way out. Zack, Mr. Jefferson, you start working on that." Rose ordered as Jackie walked over to Toby.

"Alright, Toby, your turn." Jackie said.

"I'm not a soldier. I can't do anything." Toby said angrily.

"No, you're the archeologist. What do you know about the Pit?" Rose asked firmly.

"Nothing, we can't even translate the language." Toby said.

"Right." Jackie said annoyed and began to walk away.

"Hold on. Maybe…" Toby started and Jackie turned back to him.

"Yes?" Jackie urged him on.

"Since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters make more sense." Toby admitted.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, get to work. Anything you can translate will help." Jackie told him, Toby nodded and went to find something to translate.

"As for you, Danny boy, you're in charge of the Ood." Rose told Danny turning to look at the man. "Any way of stopping them?"

"Well, I don't know." Danny said obviously disappointed in himself.

"Then find out." Rose told him as she gently pulled him to stand in front of the computer. "The sooner we get control of the base, the sooner we can get the Doctor out. Now get going. Shift." Rose said walking over to her mother that was looking down the mineshaft.

"We've got everyone working on a way out except us." Jackie said.

"But we are working, we're doing the only thing we can, we're keeping the others calm and focused." Rose told her pulling her into a hug.

**-Thirty Five-**

"How much air have we got?" The Doctor asked as he helped Ida off the cavern floor.

"Sixty minutes." Ida told him. "Fifty-five." She corrected and the Doctor nodded looking over towards the direction of the Pit, there was nothing else left to do but find a way down that Pit. The Doctor glanced at the capsule covered in ten miles of cable. "We've got all this cable. We might as well use it." Ida said as if reading his mind. "The drum is disconnected. We could adapt it. Feed it through."

"And then what?" The Doctor asked, testing her as she began to coil up the cable.

"Abseil into the Pit." Ida told him.

"Abseil. Right." The Doctor said turning to look back towards the Pit.

"We're running out of air with no way back. It's the only thing we can do, even if it's the last thing we ever achieve." Ida told him.

"I'll get back. Rose is up there." The Doctor said looking back at Ida, he had a life that the Bad Wolf had promised him and he was intent on living it.

"Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the Pit." Ida told him and the Doctor made his way over to her.

"Well, it's half of a good plan." The Doctor told her.

"What's the other half?" Ida asked.

"I go down, not you." The Doctor said before going over to the drum and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to adapt it as Ida fed it through. Once they had finished, the Doctor picked up the drum motioning for Ida to head towards the Pit and he followed her. Once there Ida secured the drum so that the Doctor's weight wouldn't pull it down the Pit with him.

"That should hold it. How's it going?" She asked the Doctor who had secured the cable around him and was slowly walking back towards the Pit, watching the drum uncoil the cable at a nice pace.

"Fine. Should work." The Doctor informed, his foot hit the edge of the Pit and he glanced out into the darkness. "Doesn't feel like such a good idea now." He muttered as a wave of what felt like the TARDIS brushed against his mind. "Hmm. There it is again. That itch. Go down, go down, go down, go down!"

"The urge to jump." Ida said. "Do you know where it comes from, that sensation? Genetic heritage. Ever since we were primates in the trees. It's our body's way of testing us, calculating whether or not we can reach the next branch."

"No, that's not it. That's too kind." The Doctor said looking around the cavern. "It's not the urge to jump. It's deeper than that. It's the urge to fall." The Doctor said before he allowed his body to fall.

"Doctor!" Ida yelled stopping the drum. "You okay?"

"Not bad, thanks." The Doctor told her as he looked around. "The wall of the Pit seems to be the same as the cavern, just not much of it. There's a crust about 20 feet down. And then… nothing, just the Pit." The Doctor felt the TARDIS, or what felt like the TARDIS brush against him again. "Okay, then. Lower me down."

"Well, here we go, then." Ida said and the Doctor felt the cable began to lower him.

**-Thirty Five-**

"Open junctions five, six, seven." Jefferson announced as he opened the junctions just as the Ood cut another bolt. "Reroute filters 16 to 24. Go."

"There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood." Danny told Rose who was standing next to him watching her mother pace. "Trouble is, we haven't got them on board."

"Listing thing we haven't got is so helpful. We haven't got a swimming pool either, or a Tesco's." Jackie said.

"Mum, your not helping." Rose told her as the computer began to let out a strange beeping alert.

"Oh, my God. It says yes! I can do it!" Danny cried out in excitement. "Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare, it can disrupt the telepathy. Brainstorm!"

"What happens to the Ood?" Rose asked.

"It'll tank them, spark-out!" Danny informed her.

"There we are, then. Do it!" Rose told him.

"I know, but… I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We need to go to Ood Habitation." Danny alerted as the Ood cut another bolt.

"That's what we'll do, then." Rose said her mind working a mile a minute as she tried to come up with a way to get them out of the room and to the Ood Habitation safely, or at least relatively safe. "Mr. Jefferson, sir, anyway out?"

"Just about." Jefferson reported. "There's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here."

"Ventilation shafts." Rose said with a smirk.

"I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms." Jefferson said as the Ood cut another bolt.

" _But I can manipulate the oxygen field from here, create discrete pockets of atmosphere. If I control it manually, I can follow you through the network._ " Zachary informed them.

"Right. So we go down and you make the air follow us by hand?" Rose asked making sure she understood what the plan was.

" _You wanted me pressing buttons._ " Zachary reminded her.

"Yup, I asked for it. Okay, we need to get to Ood Habitation. Work out a route." Rose told Zachary before she and Jefferson opened a way into the tunnels as the Ood cut another bolt.

"Danny!" Jackie called to Danny who was still at the computer.

"Hold on, just conforming." Danny told her.

"Danny, we've got to go now. Come on." Jefferson ordered.

"There!" Danny cried before grabbing something from the computer. "Put that in the monitor and it's a bad time to be an Ood!" Danny said running over to them.

"We're coming back. We're coming back to this room and we're getting the Doctor out." Rose told them.

"Okay, Danny you first, then Rose and her mother, then Toby." Jefferson said as everyone the tunnel in the order Jefferson had said. "I'll go last in defensive position. Now come on, quick as you can!"

"Dear God, it stinks. You all right?" Jackie asked Danny and they made room for Toby to enter,

"Yeah, laughing. Which way do we go?" Danny asked Zachary as Toby dropped into the tunnel.

" _Just go straight ahead. Keep going till I say so._ " Zachary told them and they all crawled through tunnel as quickly as they could.

"Not your best angle, Danny." Jackie joked as she was right behind Danny.

"Oi, stop it." Danny called back.

"Don't know, could be worse." Toby called from behind Rose.

"Oi, that is not yours to look at, and you best hope the Doctor doesn't find out you looking it it." Rose called back.

" _Straight on till you find junction 7.1._ " Zachary told them. " _Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you._ " The group crawled until they got to 7.1 before they took a much needed rest.

"We're at 7.1, sir." Danny alerted Zachary.

" _Okay, I've got you. I'm just aerating the next section._ " Zachary said as Toby accidentally rested his hand on Rose's leg, believing it to be his.

"Sorry." Toby muttered quickly taking his hand off.

"'S okay, it was an accident." Rose said smiling at him.

"Getting kind of cramped, sir. Can't you hurry up?" Danny asked.

" _I'm working on half power here._ " Zachary told him.

"Stop complaining." Jefferson said.

"Mr. Jefferson said to stop complaining." Jackie told Danny.

"I heard." Danny snapped.

"He heard." Jackie told Jefferson and Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing at how childlike her mother was being.

"The air's getting a bit thin." Toby said shifting and accidentally kicking Rose.

"He's complaining now." Jackie complained.

"I heard." Jefferson said.

"Oi, don't make me turn this caravan around." Rose joked.

"Danny, is that you?" Jackie asked looking as if she smelled something rotten.

"I'm not exactly happy." Danny hissed at her. Rose rolled her eyes and lightly hit her mother and mouthed at her to stop it. They were all exhausted and stuck in a tiny tunnel that was not meant for human while being chased by possessed Ood trying to kill them. Now was not the time for them to start bickering.

" _I'm just moving the air. I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm or it's gonna feel worse._ " Zachary informed them and Rose gave her mother a stern look while pointing at the communicator. A loud noise from where they had just came from startled all of them, Jefferson quickly took his gun from his shoulder and pointed it down the tunnel.

"What was that?" Toby asked accidentally gripping Rose's leg in fear.

"Mr. Jefferson, what was that?" Rose asked trying to peer down the tunnel hoping to be able to spot what made that noise.

"What was that noise?" Toby demanded.

"Captain, what was that?" Jefferson asked into the communicator.

" _The junction in Habitation 5 has been opened. It must be the Ood. They're in the tunnels._ " Zachary informed them.

"Open the gate." Danny said.

" _I've got to get the air in!_ " Zachary told him.

"Just open it, sir!" Danny demanded once more.

"Where are they? Are they close?" Rose asked.

" _I don't know. I can't tell. I can't see them. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms._ " Zachary informed her.

"Well, that's helpful. Whose stupid idea was that?" Jackie asked.

"Open the gate!" Danny yelled into his communicator and the gate opened allowing them access into the next area which they quickly crawled into.

" _Danny, turn left, immediate left!_ " Zachary instructed.

"The Ood, sir, can't you trap them? Cut off the air?" Jefferson asked as he scooted backwards so that he would be able to see the Ood coming up behind them.

" _Not without cutting off yours._ " Zachary said. " _Danny, turn right, go right. Go faster. They're gonna catch up._ " Everyone sped up as much as they could.

"I'll maintain defensive position." Jefferson called out to them.

"You can't stop!" Rose cried out. She was not going to lose anyone! She couldn't lose anyone! She had to get them all to safety.

"Miss Tyler, that's my job." Jefferson told her pushing her to get her to continue before turning and facing the way they came from with his gun at the ready. "You've got your task, now see to it."

"You heard what he said, now shift!" Toby ordered before shoving her forward. Just seconds after they left him, the group heard gunfire. Rose closed her eyes to fight back the feeling of despair, she had to focus on getting the rest of them out of there safely.

"8.2, open 8.2!" Danny ordered when they got to the next gate. "Zack, open 8.2!"

" _I've got to aerate it!_ " Zachary told him.

"Open it now!" Danny yelled.

" _I'm trying!_ " Zachary growled at him and Danny began to frantically hit the gate. Jackie reached out and caught Danny's arm to stop him.

"No! Stop it! That's not going to help, Danny!" She cried.

"Zack. get it open!" Toby cried into his communicator.

" _Jefferson, I've got to open 8.2 by closing 8.1._ " Zachary informed. " _You've got to get past the junction, now move! That's an order, now move! I'm gonna lose oxygen, Jefferson. I can't stop the automatics!_ " The gate to the next area slowly began to rise.

"That's it, come on, come on!" Danny cried.

" _Danny, turn left and head for 9.2. That's the last one._ " Zachary told them as they quickly made their way to 9.2. " _Jefferson, you've got to move faster!_ " Rose looked back in time to watch the gate began to shut as Jefferson quickly tried to beat it, and she hoped he would. " _John! Move! Move!_ "

"Mr. Jefferson! Come on!" Rose yelled to him, but he was to late. The gate closed just as he reached it, and it reminded Rose of the time she wasn't fast enough to get under the closing door, trapping her with the Dalek.

"Keep moving!" Toby ordered pushing her forward.

" _I regret to inform you, sir, I was a bit slow. Not so fast these days._ " They heard Jefferson announce over the communicator, and Rose let a single tear fall. Because unlike with her, Jefferson would not be getting a lucky break.

" _I can't open 8.1, John. Not without losing air for the others._ " Zachary informed him sadly.

" _And quite right, too, sir. I think I bought them a little time._ " Jefferson panted out, obviously running out of air as they came to 9.2.

" _There's nothing I can do, John. I'm sorry._ " Zachary whispered, sounding like he was fighting the urge to cry. Rose felt the same, but knew that now was not the time to grieve for the ones they lost, that time would be when they got out of here. Jackie wrapped her arm around Rose gaining comfort from her daughter, and giving her daughter comfort.

" _You've done enough, sir. Made a very good captain under the circumstances. Might I ask, if you can't add oxygen to this section, can you speed up the process of it's removal?_ " Jefferson asked and Rose tightened her grip on her mother. Jefferson was sacrificing himself.

" _I don't understand. What do you mean?_ " Zachary asked.

" _Well, if I might choose the manner of my departure, sir, lack of air seems more natural than, well… let's say, death by Ood. I'd appreciate it, sir._ " Jefferson's voice became urgent at the end, alerting everyone Ood were closing in on him.

" _Godspeed, Mr. Jefferson._ " Zachary said.

" _Thank you, sir._ " Was the last thing they heard from Jefferson.

" _Report. Officer John Maynard Jefferson, PKD… deceased, with honors, 43K 2.1."_ Zachary announced.

"Zack, we're at the final junction. 9.2. And, uh, if my respects could be on record, he saved our lives." Danny quietly said into his communicator.

" _Noted. Opening 9.2._ " The gates opened and three Ood were waiting for them on the other side.

"Oh god! No!" Jackie screeched.

"Lower 9.2!" Rose shouted as they all backed away. "Zack, lower it!"

"Back, back, back!" Danny shouted as the Ood tried to stop the gate from closing.

"We can't go back. Look, 8.2's sealed off. We're stuck!" Toby cried. Rose looked up to see a way out.

"Come on! Up!" Rose ordered quickly climbing out of the tunnel and hoped the the Doctor was having a better time.

"Toby, hurry! Come on!" Jackie cried as the Ood opened both of the gates.

"Toby, get out of there!" Rose ordered feeling that something wrong was happening down in the tunnel with Toby and the Ood.

"Help me. Oh, my god! Help me!" Toby yelled as he quickly climbed out of the tunnel with the help of Danny and Jackie. The Ood opened the door behind them and Rose wondered what the Doctor was doing now.

"It's this way!" Danny cried running towards the other door with quickly following him.

" _Hurry up!_ " Zachary ordered.

"Quick, put it in!" Jackie yelled as they ran over to the machine.

"Danny, get it done." Toby ordered.

"Transmit!" Rose cried.

"I'm trying. I'm trying. I'm getting it in…" Danny said fumbling to pull out the virus from his pocket to be able to put it into the machine.

"Stop them!" Toby yelled.

"Danny, please hurry up and get that thing transmitting!" Jackie cried as Danny slid the virus into the machine. The Ood grabbed their heads and fell to the floor.

"You did it! We did it!" Jackie gasped out before squealing and pulling Rose in for a hug.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Danny celebrated as Jackie pulled away from Rose to hug him then Toby as Rose smiled at them while grabbing a communicator connected to the machine.

"Zack, we did it. The Ood are down." Rose informed Zachary. "Now we've got to get the Doctor."

" _I'm on my way._ " Zachary said. Rose put the communicator back and grabbing her mother's hand before their group took off toward the mineshaft ready to bring the Doctor and Ida back.

**Author's Note:**

> This Started as a small funny "Hey what if..." joke between me and Hallow and quickly exploded into this. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
